Love is a Suicide
by Katielone
Summary: Candice y Claire son dos agentes de policía totalmente opuestas que se ven obligadas a trabajar juntas en un nuevo caso: desmantelar una organización de tráfico de drogas en Mystic Falls como infiltradas con sus nuevas identidades Carolines y Rebekah Forbes. Pero la misión no será tan fácil como piensan, cuando los misteriosos y peligrosos hermanos Mikaelson aparezcan en sus vidas
1. Introducción

_Holi! El fic lo estoy escribiendo hace un tiempo, poco a poco lentamente y según una amigui tendría que publicarlo hace años en esta página, pero como no sé suficiente inglés para traducirla (además que me siento más cómoda escribiendo en mi propio idioma) acá les dejo el fic :)_

_Habrá de todo! Un remix de mis parejas favoritas en mi alucine XD Klaroline, Klebekah, Kolorine, Kolbekah o como sea! además de mucho drama. Se hace lo que se puede :) ... desde ya advirtiendo que soy muy dramática XD_

_Espero a alguien le guste #lalalalalala _

**LOVE IS A SUICIDE - INTRODUCCIÓN**

*Team Barbie*

El ruido era el de siempre, un ruido que casi ni sentía, uno al que ya estaba acostumbrada y que percibía como si fuera natural. Así como una persona que vive en el bosque considera natural el cantar de las aves, ella sentía natural el sonido de las sirenas de los autos, las balas de la sala de tiro, el timbre de los teléfonos de emergencia, los dimes y diretes... entre otros. Ahí estaba, entrando en la delegación lista para empezar un nuevo día. El día anterior había sido un poco agitado, aunque los arrestos eran parte de su carrera (la parte más emocionante en realidad) a Candice le parecía estresante el trabajo posterior a la captura. Tener que abrir el caso, preparar el informe para el juzgado, rendir testimonio y una larga y aburrida lista.

Lo raro fue que ese día la citaron más temprano de lo común. Daniel no se iba con rodeos, el jefe de policá del estado de Virginia no mandaba a llamarla temprano por cualquiera cosa. Así que apareció vestida del traje sastre negro de falda que siempre usaba en las oficinas de la delegación y su placa de policía. Daniel Guilles la estaba esperando, ahora si se le olía a que eso iba en serio. Y de alguna manera eso emocionó a Candice... algo serio sólo podía ser un nuevo caso, un caso que de seguro le sería muy entretenido y donde al final podría meter a los chicos malos a que se pudran en la cárcel. Su parte favorita de arrestar era ver de lejos como los culpables gritaban su inocencia, como luego ella se acercaba, les ponía las esposas y los hacía retroceder asustados luego de decirles sus derechos, decirles que se volverían a ver en los tribunales y adiós. Ese era el lugar de los miserables que arruinaban a la juventud con drogas, todos esos merecían el peor de los destinos.

Abrió la puerta, Daniel estaba al teléfono pero le hizo una señal para que pasara y tomara asiento. Hablaba con el juez sobre los tipos que había destino el día anterior. Daniel la miró y sonrió, ella también lo hizo, al parecer el brillante arresto daba buenos frutos. Los tipos no verían la calle en años, muchos. Daniel colgó al fin, sería que esa temprana reunión era para felicitarla?

- Buen día Candice - dijo con una sonrisa - felicitaciones por lo de ayer. Y descuida por el informe, nosotros nos encargamos, necesitas descansar un poco. Te lo mereces.

- Sólo hacía mi deber - contestó con modestia.

- Quieres tomar un café?

- Quiero que me digas por qué tanto misterio, pasa algo?

- Verás... - Daniel apoyó la espalda en su silla y miró hacia otro lado. Uy... la cosa iba en serio - hace unos días recibimos una llamada de la sheriff de Mystic Falls desde un teléfono público.

- Eso... queda en nuestro estado? - preguntó confusa.

- Más o menos, es un pueblo pequeño. Fue hace días, reportaba una muerte por una droga extraña.

- Oh dios! No me digas... es lo que estoy pensando? - dijo sorprendida y apoyando las manos en su escritorio.

- Si, una de las drogas de tus chicos que incautamos ayer.

- Vaya! y qué hace esa droga tan lejos? Porque es lejos... verdad?

- Ese es el problema. No tenemos claro si el origen es por allá o si ellos fueron proveedores. Lo cierto es que la droga se está moviendo dentro del instituto, entre los jóvenes. Y no es algo de lo que tengamos pruebas.

- Y acaso la policía local de ese pueblo no puede hacer nada? por qué tiene que intervenir la policía del estado?

- Porque la sheriff habló con miedo. Creemos que están amenazados.

- Vaya... -dijo media sorprendida - es grave la cosa.

- Si. No hay pruebas, es cosa de instituto. Me huele a vandalismo de pueblerinos con su nueva droga.

- Ni que lo digas... bueno, entonces qué hay que hacer?

- Sé lo interesada que has estado en el caso de tus chicos - decía en referencia a los tipos que arrestó un día antes -y creo que te gustaría seguir con esto. De infiltrada.

- De infiltrada en el instituto?- preguntó incrédula - Daniel, no creo ser buena para eso.

- No, tú no eres muy buena en ese asunto. Pero eres de lejos mi mejor elemento. Irás acompañada.

- Nunca he tenido pareja, por qué ahora?

- Porque ella es experta en infiltraciones... bueno... era...

- Era? - y la respuesta llegó pronto. La puerta se abrió rápidamente y ella apareció. Candice abrió la boca sorprendida, indignada... a punto de estallar - Daniel... me estás jodiendo? qué hace esta inútil aquí?

- Inútil? Tu vieja, ahora sostén esto - dijo la rubia recién llegada alcanzándole, o mejor dicho, echándole encima su enorme bolso mientras se agachaba a anudarse los zapatos - que tráfico Daniel! pero llegué temprano, no?

- A nada - bromeó él. Y Candice se sentía arder en rabia, cómo era posible que Daniel no fuera estricto con ella? - buen día Claire.

- Buen día - contestó ella de lo más sonriente, se sentó a su lado y le arrancó el bolso de las manos - no sabes cargarlo bien? Dios, que inútil...

- Claire, por favor - intervino al fin Elijah.

- En serio, quieres ponerme de pareja con ella? - decía Candice - eres consiente que esa misión está condenada al fracaso si haces eso, verdad?

- Pues será de tu lado barbie, porque del mío todo va a ir genial - contestó Claire mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolso. Al fin lo sacó... un cigarrillo. Miró de reojo a Daniel esperando que diga algo, pero él seguía aparentemente tranquilo - he resuelto más casos de los que podrías aspirar a resolver en tu vida, querida.

- Oh claro... eso era antes - decía Candice con ironía - antes que empezaras a fumarte de la que tu misma incautabas!

- Que es marihuana medicinal! qué esta chica es hueca o qué? Hay que explicarte las cosas con manzanitas barbie rubia?

- Serás ridícula, te burlas de mi porque soy rubia cuando tú misma lo eres.

- Chicas, silencio - intervino Daniel.

- Claro, pero tú eres la Barbie de Mattel. Yo soy la Barbie perra que todo lo puede. Ubícate- Claire encendió su cigarrillo, golpeó y echó todo el humo en la cara de Candice. La agente se estaba conteniendo demasiado bien, pensó Elijah. Candice tampoco eran un angelito, pero se notaba que no quería problemas, en cambio Claire parecía buscarlos. Hace dos años, en sus buenos tiempos, Claire había sido su elemento más brillante resolviendo casos como infiltrada. Ahora bueno... el mundo había cambiado un poco. Las miró a ambas... que diferencia! Candice impecable en su traje, Claire con una camiseta, jeans y zapatillas... y encima fumando en su cara. La apariencia para empezar, de ahí venía analizar todos los elementos de la personalidad de cada una. Definitivamente era como mezclar agua con aceite.

- Señoritas, a lo que vinimos - dijo ya Daniel más serio -Claire tiene amplia experiencia en trabajar como infiltrada, Candice tú no sabes nada de eso. Y por otro lado, Candice tienes buena disciplina y orden trabajando, nadie sabe de organizaciones de tráfico de drogas como tú. Juntas son perfectas para este caso - ahora Candice entendía por donde iba la cosa. Claire era un desastre trabajando sola, por eso le daban pocos casos y con lo poco que tenía no iba bien. Pero si, había escuchado que Claire fue muy buena antes, si pues... antes de "aquello". Y por otro lado, ella era ahora la nueva agente estrella de Daniel, tenía razón con todo lo que dijo. Quería prácticamente que fuera la niñera de Claire, sola podría arruinar el caso que pintaba importante.

- Muy bien, estoy dentro - dijo Claire sin dejar de fumar - qué seremos?

- Estudiantes de instituto, sobrinas de la sheriff Forbes. Son primas - de un cajón sacó dos files y se los alcanzó. Ahí estaban sus nuevas personalidades. Candice lo abrió con cuidado, no sabía bien por donde empezar. Miró de reojo a Claire y ella ojeaba todo con maestría, como si supiera donde buscar cada detalle.

- Vaya... Rebekah Forbes, me gusta. Atleta? Crees que me quede bien con tantos cigarrillos?

- Siempre estás en buena forma.

- Cierto... y qué hay de ti Barbie? - preguntó Claire con sonrisa burlona. Candice volvió la mirada hacia el file.

- Caroline Forbes.

- Ah... te queda. Pero Daniel... no será esto demasiado para la barbie policía? Esta mierda de las infiltraciones es peligrosa.

- Si, se nota. Puedo terminar como tú - contestó Candice devolviendo la sonrisa de burla.

- Exacto! Es mucho trabajo barbie policía, mira que hacer de estudiante es lo más común pero... en fin, hay que tener cuidado. Y dudo mucho que tengas talento.

- Por favor Claire! - respondió Candice indignada - si estoy acá es porque soy muy competente, qué has hecho tú aparte de "nada" en los últimos días?

- Este trabajo no es para cualquiera - el cigarrillo se acabó de consumir y ella lo echó al piso para aplastarlo - menos para muchachitas con escrúpulos y mucha ética profesional. Tienes suerte que nos han dado el de estudiantes. A veces hay que hacer de esposa, madre, profesora, periodista, científica... de bailarina exótica, en fin.

-Por supuesto, eso último te debe pegar mucho, no?

- No Candice, hasta para ser ramera hay que tener talento. Y ahora que te miro bien... no sirves para puta.

- Claire, ya basta - dijo Daniel ahora si molesto - si van a seguir así...

- Pero es ella la que empieza! - exclamó Candice.

- Yo recuerdo que fue una barbie policía la que me llamó inútil ni bien entré, quién es la agresiva ahora?

- En eso tiene razón - le dijo Daniel y Candice no podía más con si indignación. Eso era demasiado - ahora señoritas, dejen de comportarse como niñas. De ahora en adelante están juntas en esto... entendido?

- Si... - murmuró primero Candice no muy contenta. Pero tenía que seguir en ese caso, iba a llegar hasta el fondo de asunto cueste lo que cueste.

- Perfectamente - respondió Claire con voz calmada. Daniel iba a decir algo más pero entonces el teléfono empezó a sonar, contestó, y aunque parecía que al principio quiso despachar al que estaba al otro lado de la línea las despidió con un gesto, eso parecía iba a tomar rato. Las dos se pusieron de pie y salieron una detrás de otra de la oficina principal. Candice dio un paso adelante para alejarse pero entonces Claire la tomó del brazo y la llevó a un lado - escucha barbie policía, cuando te dije que este trabajo no es para cualquiera, hablo en serio.

- Pero qué te pasa? Suéltame!

- Escucha, sé que estás necesitada desde que tu novio del FBI te dejó, pero...

- Qué demonios tienes! quién te da derecho de hablarme así? - forcejeó, pero Claire la tenía bien sujeta.

- Regla uno: No hagas nada estúpido. Regla dos: No te comportes como una persona correcta, sino como tiene que ser de acuerdo al ambiente. Regla tres: Sé simpática con todos, hasta con los sospechosos. Regla cuatro: Por nada del mundo reveles tu identidad, aún cuando quieras conseguir una confesión o prometer protección. Regla cinco: No te pongas en evidencia, si te descubren niégalo todo, si te amenazan en ese momento, dispara y huye. Y la última pero más importante...

- Ya sé, ya sé... no tengas sexo con...

- Ja! por favor! dónde te enseñaron eso? Ten sexo con el que quieras, pero pon más esfuerzo en la cama con el que te puede dar información y si es necesario. Toma nota barbie, te servirá - la soltó al fin y se fue casi tan rápido como había llegado. Candice se quedó pensando unos segundos, ten sexo con quien quieras? Esa tipa estaba loca, no tenía escrúpulos. Pero bien, ella se haría cargo del caso y todo iría de maravilla.

Ahora a poner en orden todo. Se fue hacia los vestidores, quizá era mejor tomarse el día o ir a dar una ronda por la ciudad en caso de emergencia, o quizá al juzgado. De momento los vestidores estaban solos, no podía creer que en verdad la habían asignado en una misión con esa Claire, iba a tener que hacer más esfuerzo del necesario para que todo vaya bien. Distraídamente abrió la puerta de su casillero y en ese momento se dio cuenta que algo cayó al piso. Un sobre. Un sobre blanco que decía simplemente "Candice". Un sobre blanco con su nombre evidentemente escrito en máquina de escribir. Miró a los lados, nadie cerca. Abrió el sobre de inmediato.

_Hola Candice,_

_Tienes un nuevo caso. Pero hay un par de cosas que debes saber antes de empezar:_

_- Hay alguien que no es lo que parece y dice ser en Mystic Falls._

_- Alguien tiene un secreto que pondrá en peligro todo._

_- Las apariencias engañan._

_- Claire es la mejor compañera que te han podido asignar_

_- Un paso en falso y estarás frita_

_- La cosa es más complicada de lo que crees_

_- Hay un traidor_

_No comentes jamás esto con nadie. Desaparece la evidencia._

Candice apretó la nota y se quedó pensativa. Era una advertencia en el buen sentido... y aunque sonara raro eso hacía que el caso sonara mucho más emocionante. Pero quién escribió esa nota? Todo en maquina de escribir. Y sólo conocía a dos personas que hacían eso: Daniel cuando quería ser discreto (esta opción era la más probable). Y él...

Ahora sólo tenía claro que el peligro ya estaba presente y el caso ni había empezado.

Gracias por leer, si es que leyeron XD #okdejadetrollearte


	2. Capítulo 1: Tensión Sexual

Capítulo 1: Tensión Sexual

En algo de todo lo que Claire le había dicho en esos días tenía razón. No sabía si alegrarse o no de tener una compañera tan observadora que le hubiera dicho en la cara lo que pasaba por su mente. Que estaba necesitada.

Meses sin sexo, considerando que siempre había sido muy activa. Candice tenía claro que nunca había sido una perra ni nada así, sólo un poco caliente. Un poco no, mucho en realidad. Pero no era del tipo que se acuesta con el primero que se le cruce, sino que siempre había tenido parejas fijas con las que disfrutaba al máximo en la cama. Y como varios de sus novios le habían dicho, era una "insaciable". Pues si, había que reconocerlo, podía ser una caliente de primera cuando quería y desde que terminó con "el novio del FBI" las cosas ya no habían sido las mismas. En un principio hubo mucha indignación, creyó que pronto volverían a estar juntos y se reconciliarían ardientemente en la cama como siempre. Pero él no volvió, ella empezó a sentirse sola sin nadie que la caliente. Claro, al inicio de todo no es que le afectara demasiado, el trabajo la mantenía ocupada. Pero luego ella misma notó que estaba algo "descontrolada". Todo lo veía en doble sentido, todo de pronto tenía connotación sexual, estaba tensa y la verdad no podía seguir con eso. Pensar en meterse a buscar a un tipo que "le hiciera" el favor una noche no le hacía gracia, pero al paso que iba lo terminaría haciendo de todas maneras.

Y Claire lo había notado, quien sabe cómo, pero lo sabía. Pensó que lo había disimulado bien, pero en fin, estuvo en evidencia con ella. Los días pasaron y terminaron de arreglar todo para su partida a Mystic Falls. Ya tenían un presupuesto, ropa "juvenil" entre otros detalles, como por ejemplo ir hasta la ciudad vecina y tomar el bus de Greyhound que pasaba cerca al pueblo. Podían ir en auto, pero siendo supuestas estudiantes de clase media era mejor no llamar la atención en un auto de dudosa procedencia. El día llegó, Daniel les deseó suerte y les pidió que se reporten en su oficina en un mes a presentar resultados. La verdad es que Candice esperaba que la misión durara menos.

Mentiría si dijera que "sexo" era lo único que pensaba. La nota que encontró en su casillero ese día era otra cosa que le estaba rompiendo el cerebro. Tenía el presentimiento de que había sido "él". Lo más lógico es que Daniel hubiera colocado esa nota de advertencia, pero su instinto le decía que "él" estaba detrás de todo eso. Y eso la llenaba de curiosidad y rabia a la vez... cómo tenía el descaro de acercarse para eso? Para eso y nada más? Ok, había sido una buena advertencia... pero nada más? Dónde quedaba lo otro? Dónde quedaban ellos? No podía sacarse eso de la cabeza. Llegaron a la estación de Greyhound, Claire había tenido que comprar tickets de primera clase porque se habían acabado los económicos y para suerte suya, según dijo la counter, sólo una persona más iría con ellas, estaban solas prácticamente.

- Y recuerda prima, de ahora en adelante eres Caroline Forbes - le dijo mientras avanzaban hacia el bus.  
>- Entendido, Rebekah. O prefieres Bekah?<br>-Bekah, suena más a confianza y de primas - Candice asintió. Bien, bien... ahora era Caroline. A mentalizarse con eso. Subieron al bus, la terramoza les dio la cordial bienvenida y las condujo hacia su zona. Claire se acomodó de inmediato en un asiento solitario al lado de la ventana y se puso los audífonos, ella miró alrededor, ni rastro de la supuesta persona que iría con ellas. Buscó un buen asiento y se empinó para guardar su maleta de mano en la parte superior, sólo que estaba bastante alto y no conseguía ponerla en su sitio del todo. Y Claire en su mundo, nada que ayudar.

Fue en ese momento cuando Candice escuchó el ruido de la puerta del baño del bus abriéndose y él salió. Fue un momento rápido, no podía describir cuando tiempo duró. Sólo lo vio salir, sus miradas se cruzaron un corto tiempo y sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo. Él también la quedó mirando fijamente y caminó hacia ella de una forma que la puso nerviosa. Con una especie de elegancia y sensualidad única que desde el primer instante la volvió loca. Y esa media sonrisa que esbozó terminó por cagarle la vida. Candice estaba pasmada mientras él se acercaba a su lado, no pudo decir nada, ni retroceder siquiera. Lo sintió muy cerca, ese perfume deliciosamente masculino que pronto distinguiría como único de él la puso a mil. Y si creyó que eso había sido suficiente, faltaba lo último.

- Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó con un acento y una voz encantadora. Fue un orgasmo escucharlo hablar.  
>- Si, por favor -respondió apenas con una sonrisa, esperaba no haber lucido tonta ni nada así. Entonces el sensual desconocido se paró detrás de ella para empujar la maleta y apoyó una de sus manos en su cintura. Candice aguantó la respiración. Eso podía considerarse un exceso de confianza en cualquier lado, pero para ella sentir esa mano posándose caliente sobre ella fue lo mejor del mundo. Llevaba una blusa delgada, era casi como sentir su tacto. Él cerró el maletero y luego miró a un lado para señalar a Claire quien ni se inmutó.<br>- Ella está en mi sitio.  
>- Oh! No sabíamos que estaba ocupado, ya le digo...<br>- No, descuida. Esto está vacío, me sentaré donde sea. Desde ahí se tenía buena vista, pero creo que por acá la vista está mejor - dijo sin dejar de mirarla, pero ahora su vista la recorrió rápidamente de pies a cabeza. Ella sonrió, conocía esa mirada. O era que "la necesidad" la hacía ver todo en plan "sexual"? Ya no sabía ni que pensar. El hombre se sentó cerca de ella al lado de la ventana, hubiera sido demasiado ya sentarse a su lado, así que se sentó al lado opuesto, pero igual podían verse bien - y para dónde van? - preguntó naturalmente.  
>- Mystic Falls.<br>- Que coincidencia, es mi mismo destino - "oh si!" pensó Candice mordiéndose la lengua. Así que se verían muy seguido. Perfecto - pero que maleducado, no me he presentado. Soy Klaus Mikaelson - vaya con el nombre, sonaba genial. Y no pintaba nada con un pueblito de Virginia.  
>- Caroline Forbes.<br>- Forbes... familiar de Liz?  
>- Ajá, dela sheriff Forbes. Somos sus sobrinas.<br>- Interesante - esa mirada penetrante empezaba a quemarla por dentro. "Ya, ya... contrólate! Que eres una estudiante!", pensaba alarmada. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos de manera sugerente, de una manera más que explicita que dejaba claro lo que querían. O al menos lo que ella quería, Candice lo notaba muy educado, quizá ella veía cosas donde no era.  
>- Y entonces... eres de allá?<br>- No, me mudé hace un tiempo. Negocios.  
>- Ah... ya veo - una voz por un parlante anunció que era hora de ponerse los cinturones que estaban por salir. Ellos obedecieron, mientras lo hacía Candice sentía la mirada fija de ese hombre sobre ella, especialmente en sus piernas ya que llevaba una falda que ayudaba mucho a lucirlas. Y Claire parecía estarse quedando dormida, pero algo le decía a Candice que estaba más atenta que nunca.<br>- Y dime Caroline... eres modelo? - preguntó tranquilamente. Ella rió con gracia y se acomodó los cabellos.  
>- No, por qué lo preguntas?<br>- Tienes una figura muy bonita... nada más - le dijo en el mismo tono tranquilo. Y le pareció notar que su vista la seguía recorriendo. El tal Klaus se lamió discretamente el labio inferior. Ella también se contuvo, ahora que lo miraba bien se veía mucho mejor. Sus cabellos estaban un poco desordenados y lo hacían lucir encantador, también tenía buena figura, labios que se notaban apetecibles y una mirada penetrante que la ponía a mil. Si dios le había puesto a alguien para tener sexo ocasional en el camino... pues bien, ese alguien era Klaus Mikaelson. Si sólo su mirada y gestos la ponían así de caliente no quería ni imaginar como sería si estaban un poco más juntos.  
>- Gracias, pero no... no soy nada de eso.<br>- Entonces sólo me pareció - el bus siguió avanzando. El tal Klaus sacó un periódico que al parecer leía muy atento, ella sacó un libro pero no pudo concentrarse mucho pues lo miraba a cada momento de reojo. Claire tenía mucha razón, estaba muy caliente últimamente. Quizá demasiado, porque no dejaba de pensar en esas grandes manos paseándose por todo su cuerpo. "Ya Candice, no eres una niña. Si quieres que te folle dilo, no estás para hacerte la mojigata cuando lo que necesitas es algo grande entre las piernas para calmarte", le dijo su mente con frialdad. Era cierto claro, pero no podía... estaba en una misión! "Aún no...", se dijo y sonrió maliciosamente. "Estás en el bus... además Claire sabe de esto, dijo que podía cogerte al que quieras..." - hace calor o soy yo? - la voz de Klaus la sobresaltó. Pues parecía que estaban en la misma sintonía.  
>- No, hace calor. Yo también lo siento - dijo mirándolo a los ojos en un tono bastante sugerente. En verdad su calentura y apetito le estaban jugando una mala pasada y se le estaba olvidando que era una policía en una misión importante.<br>- Entonces debe ser el aire acondicionado, seguro. Lo siento - contestó en el mismo tono que ella. Aunque la verdad no podría decir si era impresión suya o si en verdad él también se estaba insinuando.  
>- Si, estoy muy caliente aquí - listo, lo hizo. Y que pasa lo que tenga que pasar, pero es que de verdad lo necesitaba! No se hubiera atrevido a lanzarse con cualquiera, pero este Klaus era el tipo de macho que cualquiera quisiera montar. Y ella estaba con ansias de eso.<br>- Claro... creo que desde que llegaste se descompuso el aire acondicionado. Está muy caliente acá - ummm perfecto, esa mirada se lo decía todo. Él también estaba caliente - normalmente en esas fechas hace mucho calor en el sur, pero por acá hasta se me hace extraño - esa era otra "clave", verdad? El "sur" sólo podía ser "aquello". Muy bien, había que seguir.  
>- Si, es sólo que a veces de la nada la temperatura sube mucho en el sur y termina haciendo todo un desastre - dijo mientras se acomodaba los cabellos y cruzaba despacio las piernas tratando de que se vea lo más natural posible.<br>- Lastima que no haya en este bus como parar el calor, aunque creo saber como podemos solucionarlo - Candice se mordió la lengua. Muy bien, eso había ido demasiado lejos pero iba a llegar hasta el final.  
>- Ah si? Cómo? - y lo iban a hacer ahí? Con Claire cerca? en el baño? sería cómodo? Klaus se puso de pie, Candice se quedó inmóvil... cielo santo! iba hacia ella, el tipo no perdía el tiempo. Pero... pero... cómo lo iban a hacer? La sensatez volvió, eso no podía ser -oye... espera... este, no creo que sea buena idea...<br>- Qué cosa? - pero entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba yendo hacia ella sino... pues a la ventana principal.  
>- No creo que a la terramoza le importe, se supone que no debe abrirse pero bueno... es servicio VIP, no? - la calentura se le bajó en una y no sólo por la brisa fresca que entró cuando abrió la ventana, sino por lo tonta que se había portado! Lo tonta y regalada! Ese tipo seguro se había dado cuenta de sus desvergonzadas insinuaciones y claro, había razonado un poco y no había seguido con el juego... maldita sea! Se sentía tan estúpida de pronto!<br>- Hey! al fin alguien hizo algo - habló Claire, parecía haber estado despierta todo el rato - gracias!  
>- De nada - le dijo Klaus de lo más tranquilo y luego volvió a su asiento. Candice se sentía ridícula. Tomó su libro e intento concentrarse en la lectura, pronto estarían en Mystic Falls y ella sólo querría olvidar su vergüenza!<p>

También se puso unos audífonos, no quería ni conversar con él de lo avergonzada que estaba con su comportamiento. Aunque eso sí, de cuando en cuando intercambiaron miradas. Quizá sólo le parecía atractiva, ella fue la tonta que se precipitó creyendo que el otro le estaba pidiendo sexo ya. Aunque estaba de acuerdo con esa voz interna que decía que había que calmar la calentura como sea. Como sea, el tiempo en el bus pasó rápido, por la carretera el tiempo se iba como volando. Al terminar el recorrido Klaus volvió a ayudarla a bajar su maleta de mano, ella le agradeció con una amable sonrisa (tratando, por supuesto, de controlar esos bajos instintos que la corroían al sentirlo tan cerca) y salió junto con "Rebekah" del bus.

- Bueno, y ahora qué? Tomamos taxi?  
>- No se supone que tenían que recogernos?<br>- Por qué haría eso? - le dijo Claire mientras avanzaba - tenemos corona o qué? Es la sheriff, debe tener miles de cosas que hacer.  
>- Entonces taxi - dijo malhumorada, ya suficiente con el papelón en el bus y encima cargar las maletas. Que desgracia. Se agachó a recoger una cuando sintió unos suaves dedos rozando sus manos. Soltó la maleta inmediatamente, el roce la sobresaltó. Cuando giró rápidamente casi choca con Klaus quien se había acercado a ayudarla - lo siento - murmuró poniéndose a mil nuevamente y a la vez sintiéndose culpable. "Idiota! que puede ser un tipo honorable padre de familia y tú sólo piensas en follar! Enferma!", se decía, pero aún así se quedó muy cerca mientras sentía la atenta mirada de Claire sobre ella.<p>

- Necesitan ayuda, señoritas? Mi hermano pasará con su auto, el mío está en el taller. Y como parece que vamos a ser vecinos.  
>- Claro! por qué no? - le dijo Claire al tiempo que le tendía la mano amablemente - Rebekah Forbes, un gusto.<br>- Klaus Mikaelson, bienvenidas.  
>- Gracias por la ayuda Mikaelson - dijo de lo más confianzuda Claire y Candice no entendía si estaba en personaje o si iba a hacer de ella misma.<br>- Permíteme -le dijo Klaus a Candice con una sonrisa y empezó a avanzar con su maleta hacia el estacionamiento. Klaus no llevaba equipaje en realidad, eso lo notó de inmediato. Apenas un portafolios negro, hombre de negocios después de todo. Llegaron a la recepción y notaron que miraba a un joven que estaba sentado con un iPod muy concentrado. Ese debía de ser el hermano y debía tener la edad que ellas pretendían aparentar. El chico levantó la mirada y las vio a las dos rápidamente para luego sonreír.  
>- Hey! el bus llegó rápido - dijo el joven mientras se acercaba. Las miraba a las dos, pero notó especial interés en Claire - y ellas son tus nuevas amigas?<br>- Nuevas vecinas en realidad. Caroline y Rebekah Forbes, sobrinas de la sheriff.  
>- Ah vaya! que interesante. Soy Kol Mikaelson.<br>- Hola Kol - dijeron las dos a la vez. Sólo era un chico normal. Con una mirada casi tan penetrante como la de su hermano, atractivo y se notaba travieso. Un tipo con el que quizá tendrían que hacer amistad como parte del trabajo.  
>- El auto está en camino, olvidé las llaves y olvidé a traerlo, llegará en unos minutos. Pero podemos esperar un rato... no? -ellas asintieron, total no habían prisas. La estación estaba llena de las personas que estaban por salir a otro destino, apenas si encontraron asiento para esperar. Y quizá una vez más era su mente enferma, pero sentía la penetrante mirada de esos dos de pies a cabeza. Maldita sea la calentura.<br>- Ya vengo - se excusó un momento, tenía que ir al baño a refrescarse. Llegó al lavabo y se echó un poco de agua fría en el rostro, en el cabello y el cuello. Que tontería, y pensar que decían que eso de "las necesidades" eran sólo cosa de hombres cuando ella moría por un buen revolcón. "Pero aún estás a tiempo... él piensa que eres simpática, no hay mucho empeño que poner en ese aspecto".

Cogió un papel toalla, una mujer salió del sanitario y ahora estaba completamente sola. Eso se tenía que acabar, ya no le bastaba con Mister Dedo, alguien tendría que hacerle el favorcito. La puerta del baño de abrió rápidamente y sus reflejos de policía se encendieron de inmediato. Sólo que no sirvió de nada, se dejó llevar. Klaus había entrado al baño y el alivio de verlo ahí con la mirada cargada de deseo fue delicioso... no era una degenerada! él en verdad quería! Y pronto sabría cuanto. Klaus se acercó muy rápido a ella, la tomó de la cintura, empujó una puerta, se metió ahí con ella, la cerró y la empotró contra la misma. Ella misma elevó una de las piernas y rodeó sus caderas mientras sus manos se posaban ansiosas en sus hombros. Él se pegó por completo contra ella, haciéndola sentir su excitación prisionera entre los pantalones.

- Lamento haber sido tan descortés en el bus... pero tu prima estaba cerca. Y ahora sólo quiero asegurarme que hablamos de lo mismo - le decía al oído con esa voz ardiente que ya empezaba a volverla loca. Sintió uno de sus dedos paseándose suavemente por su cuello mientras que mordía despacio el lóbulo de su oreja. Candice cerró los ojos y gimió despacio. Al fin! eso era un milagro. Y se sentía más excitada que nunca.  
>- Quieres ver si en el sur hace mucho calor? - susurró ella también en el mismo tono, estaba demasiado encendida como para pensar. Tomó una de sus manos, se separó un poco y la condujo debajo de su falda, haciendo que se meta debajo de las bragas y palpe su intimidad - qué tan caliente crees que está?<br>- Creo que me funcionó el método para refrescarla, está bien mojada - ella soltó su mano y dejó que se divirtiera sola ahí abajo.  
>- Ummmm... pero aún estoy caliente, por qué no pruebas un poco como calmar ese calor? - como tirársela ahí mismo, la verdad es que no le interesaba nada más que eso. Y quizá no se hubiera animado a dar el paso con otro, pero es que ese hombre con esa mirada y ese porte la habían enloquecido. No recordaba haberse puesto así de excitada antes, sus dedos allá abajo de movían circularmente, estimulándola deliciosamente y con una maestría única.<br>- Lo sé... pero ahora mismo no puedo darte lo que quieres. Me aceptas un premio consuelo? - se mordió la lengua al momento en que sentía dos de sus dedos penetrarla con facilidad y empezaban a moverse rápidamente.  
>- Si... - dijo presionando también la mano de Klaus contra su intimidad mientras él seguía penetrándola con sus dedos. Quería gemir, quería gritar, quería desnudarlo y probarlo, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua pues estaban en un lugar público. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó al placer, nunca había hecho algo así en su vida y menos con un desconocido... pero ya que? Eso era demasiado exquisito para dejarlo pasar. Y quiso verlo a los ojos mientras la penetraba con esos largos dedos que parecían tener más maestrías que cualquier otro miembro que hubiera probado. Se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente, ella tenía ganas de probar esos labios que se lucían deliciosos, la verdad es que no quería que eso que estaban haciendo acabe. La puerta del baño se abrió, varias voces se escucharon afuera y se quedaron quietos, sus dedos seguían ahí, acariciando despacio su intimidad. Ella respiraba agitada, nadie podía notar eso, mucho menos Claire. Klaus retiró sus dedos despacio y Candice quiso gritar para protestar, no podía ser posible que todo se corte así tan rápido, sin siquiera un orgasmo! Las personas que estaban afuera siguieron hablando, parecía que se retocaban el maquillaje. Candice las maldijo por dentro, que se vayan a joder a otro lado! Quién se atrevía a cortarle el momento más caliente que había tenido en meses? Las mujeres se fueron y ella suspiró resignada, quizá ya no podían seguir. Y claro, Klaus parecía tenerlo claro, se separó de ella y le fue inevitable no posar la mirada en el bulto de sus pantalones - pobre... prisionero sin hacer lo que quiere - bromeó lamiéndose el labio inferior, él también sonrió, aunque Candice sabía que eso no era ninguna gracia... claro que no! De la que se perdió!<br>- Y ya tendrá su liberación - dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella para pegarla contra la puerta y rozarla con el paquete abultado que ella moría por tener entre sus piernas. Klaus paseó despacio sus dedos por el cuello de la agente y nuevamente fue a su oído para hablarle despacio - el alcalde organiza una fiesta en dos días, quiero verte ahí... y nada de bragas, no quiero perder ni un segundo quitándotela - ella suspiró, por supuesto que iría y que le haga lo que quiera, estaba bien dispuesta.  
>- Ahí estaré - dijo bajando una mano por su pecho hasta llegar al cinturón y rozar despacio su entrepierna haciéndolo estremecerse - y no voy a tener piedad con el gran amigo.<br>- Así me gusta - los labios de Klaus bajaron despacio por su cuello, le sorprendía el efecto que todo lo que le hacía tenía en ella. No imaginó excitarse de esa manera con un desconocido, pero en verdad el roce suave de sus labios sobre su piel la ponía a mil, quería esos labios paseándose por todo su cuerpo. Ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlo salir, al cabo de unos segundos ella fue al tocador a arreglarse. Estaba aún conmocionada por se breve encuentro, pero de momento lo único que quería es que Claire no se entere de nada.


	3. Capítulo 2: Los sospechosos

Holi boli! Como todos los lunes de mi vida ( ?) traigo nuevo capi! Aclarando desde ya que este cap es principalmente informativo, en el que se brinda un repaso general del papel de todos los sospechosos y pobladores de Mystic Falls en la organización criminal que Candice y Claire van a investigar D:

Iré por partes, pero cualquier duda sólo preguntar :D

**Capítulo 2: Los sospechosos**

_Puedes correr, puedes esconderte_

_Pero tarde o temprano_

_Te va a cortar como un cuchillo_

_Tarde o temprano_

_No hay lugar a donde ir_

_Ya estoy dentro_

Los Mikaelson dejaron a las dos "primas Forbes" en la puerta de la casa de la sheriff, al contrario de Candice, Claire parecía tener mucho tema de conversación con ese Kol. Intercambiaron cuentas, números, uno que otro gusto y él incluso le dijo que podía "buscarle un amigo" para que la invite a salir el día de la fiesta en casa del alcalde y así podrían verse. Candice estaba un poco más silenciosa, miraba por el espejo retrovisor a Klaus que era el que conducía y de rato en rato se dedicaban una sonrisa cómplice. No hubo mucho más que decir, a Candice le parecía que su compañera estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo como adolescente, lo hacía muy bien en realidad, ella no podía mostrar interés por alguien más joven que ella como era Kol Mikaelson. En cambio su hermano... en fin, esa era otra historia. De sólo recordar su tacto en su intimidad, sus labios paseándose por su cuello y su voz ardiente susurrando cosas deliciosas a su oído sentía que iba a explotar ahí mismo. Y lo mejor de todo es que Claire no había notado nada o al menos no había hecho ningún comentario sarcástico.

Llegaron a la casa de la sheriff, las llaves se las había dado Daniel de parte de ella quien acababa de cambiar la cerradura. Lo primero que hicieron no fue desempacar, sino a sacar sus instrumentos para detectar aparatos de grabación ilegales que pueda haber puesto alguien para espiar a la sheriff. Encontraron un par de grabadoras ocultas en su habitación y en la sala, no tenía idea si eso era de la sheriff o de alguien más pero era mejor prevenir. También observaron todos los puntos posibles para poner aparatos que detecten la entrada de algún intruso. Después de ese trabajo al fin pudieron buscar la habitación que les correspondía y desempacar, había sido un día largo y aún no habían visto a la sheriff. Ordenaron una pizza en lo que esperaban, debía de estar muy ocupada. Ya al anochecer la sheriff llegó a casa. Se parecía mucho a lo que Candice había imaginado, una mujer de edad media con rostro de preocupación, cabello corto y mirada firme. Típico de un sheriff de pueblo. Pero había algo diferente en Liz Forbes. Apenas las vio ni siquiera tuvo desconfianza, sino que pareció sentirse aliviada al instante y las saludó afectuosamente como si en verdad fueran sus sobrinas.

- Vaya... pedí que mandar dos policías y me mandaron a dos princesas - dijo con una sonrisa.

- No sé si interpretar eso como algo bueno o malo... - contestó Claire correspondiendo la sonrisa - pero que conste que la princesita es ella, soy la sexy.

- Como sea - interrumpió Candice con gesto serio, no quería empezar con los insultos tan pronto y ponerse a pelear con ella - sé que debe estar muy cansada sheriff, pero tenemos que hablar mucho.

- Lo sé... lo sé. Me imagino que leyeron el file que envié - ellas asintieron - en realidad hay mucho más que decir pero no quise arriesgarme a mandarlo por correo, prefiero decirlo y mostrarlo personalmente. Creo que es mejor que conversemos afuera -la sheriff llevaba un portafolios y lo señaló, ahí debía tenerlos documentos de los que hablaba.

- Ajá... antes que nada - siguió Claire - fue usted la que colocó las grabadoras?

- Cielo santo! no! encontraron grabadoras? - preguntó alarmada. Y eso también las alarmó a ellas, la sheriff estaba siendo victima de espionaje y quien quiera que haya estado grabando puede que también sepa sus identidades.

- Ya las quitamos - le dijo Candice para tranquilizarla - pero por si las dudas creo que es mejor salgamos a conversar afuera -la sheriff asintió y las dos policías la siguieron hasta un parquecillo que estaba cerca a la casa. Estaba todo en completo silencio, no había nada alrededor y todos parecían estar muy tranquilos en sus casas. Tomaron asiento y después de un momento la sheriff Forbes comenzó a sacar con las manos un poco temblorosas los documentos que ni Daniel había visto.

- Todo empezó con la muerte de Jeremy Gilbert - dijo Candice para acelerar el asunto - muerto por sobredosis de una extraña droga que nosotros acabamos de identificar.

- No exactamente. Todo empezó con esto - de un file sacó dos hojas, una para cada una - son copias. Me llegó dos semanas antes de la muerte de Jeremy, una semana después que juramenté como sheriff.

Era una nota tipiada con letra Arial 16 y en negrito. Una hoja simple pero con un mensaje contundente. Una amenaza.

_Estimada Sheriff Forbes,_

_Bienvenida a su cargo! esperamos tenga un buen periodo sin problemas. Por supuesto, todo eso depende de usted. No se meta a la escuela, no meta las narices donde no deba, no toque el asunto de las drogas o lo lamentará. ES EN SERIO._

_Mientras más callada esté es mejor, la estaremos vigilando. No queremos policías del estado en Mystic Falls así que manténgase serena y no le pasará nada. Nosotros colaboraremos mensualmente para que ahorre para sus próximas vacaciones._

_SALUDOS CORDIALES!_

- Me mandaron $1000 dólares - les dijo mientras ellas le devolvían los papeles- por supuesto, aún los tengo, no los he usado para nada.

- Me imagino que buscó las huellas digitales - dijo Candice. Por años había visto la ineptitud en esos casos de los agentes de policía de pueblo, se perdían pistas cruciales por cosas que no hacían y esperaba este no fuera el caso.

- Por supuesto, logré identificar a quien envió esta nota. Fue Jeremy Gilbert.

- Interesante... - dijo Claire - cree que haya una relación de su repentina muerte con esta amenaza?

- Creo que si. Cuando lo supe no pude creer que ese chico a quien había visto de pequeño fuera el responsable... no lo sé, simplemente no lo veía como un criminal. Pensé que alguien más lo mandó sin saber de que se trataba...

- Y estuvo en lo cierto?

- No exactamente. Después de seguirlo y conversar con él a escondidas me reveló la verdad. El autor de la nota no fue él, pero sabía quien era porque "formaba parte de ellos". El auto de la nota de amenaza en Tyler Lockwood.

- El hijo del alcalde... - murmuró Candice pensativa. El caso se complicaba con cada pista que soltaba la sheriff.

- Y me parece que eso de las drogas debe ser un buen negocio para que les alcance dar soborno a la sheriff mensualmente - dijo Claire con seguridad - estos chiquillos no están negociando sólo con los del pueblo, la están sacando fuera, el negocio es próspero, la droga llegó hasta la capital.

- Ya no me parece que sea sólo cosa de chiquillos - agregó Candice - dijo que no se metan a la escuela. Pueden haber profesores involucrados, no sé si con sobornos o bajo amenaza pero... si, el asunto es más delicado de lo que pensé - dijo Candice. Si, y eso le emocionaba. Era un caso complicado y peligroso, y ella como buena policía amaba sentir la adrenalina.

- Y qué más le dijo Jeremy Gilbert antes de morir?

- Que tenga cuidado, que el chico Lockwood va en serio. Luego de unos días apareció muerto por sobredosis. La familia estaba consternada, sabían que el chico tenía problemas pero nunca tan lejos... la más afectada fue su hermana Elena. Ella fue la que me dio otra pista.

- Qué fue lo que dijo?

- Cuando estaban haciendo el levantamiento del cadáver obviamente estuvo presente. Elena lloraba en brazos de su tía Jenna, pobre... siempre ha sido una buena chica - decía la sheriff con pena - entonces llegaron Stefan y Damon Salvatore, Stefan es el novio de Elena y bueno... se dice que también anda con Damon, no sé la verdad. El hecho es que cuando los vio se puso histérica, fue a gritarles que era culpa de ellos, que no debió aceptar que metieran a su hermano en "eso", que si no fuera por ellos Jeremy estaría vivo.

- Damon y Stefan... dos involucrados más. Damon es mayor de edad según la ficha que envió.

- Si, siempre ha sido un chico un poco problemático pero no era mala persona. A raíz de la muerte de su madre empezaron los cambios... Stefan tampoco era malo, siempre fue un amor de persona. Si en verdad están metidos en eso es una sorpresa para mi.

- Bien... - cortó Candice, sabía que la sheriff tomaba todo muy personal porque eran personas que conocía de toda la vida pero en ese caso hay que ser objetivos - ha vuelto a tomar la manifestación de Elena Gilbert sobre lo que dijo ese día?

- Lo he intentado, pero lo niega todo. Fue un momento de histeria, ya se le pasó y ahora aunque sigue enojada con los Salvatore los sigue cubriendo.

- Hábleme más de esa chica - le dijo Claire quien había notaba que la tal Elena era un buen punto de información - es popular en la escuela? Ese Stefan también?

- Pues si, Stefan, Tyler y Kol Mikaelson son los más populares de la escuela - las dos no mostraron emoción alguna ni reflejaron sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de Kol. Habían entrado en contacto con él, pero eso era un tema interno.

- Tyler... su novia es? - preguntó Claire.

- Una chica llamada Hayley, vive en las afueras del pueblo y tiene fama pues de...- se rascó la cabeza, no sabía como decirlo pero Claire se las olía.

- Mujerzuela - concluyo y la sheriff asintió.

- Algo así. El alcalde no dice mucho al respecto pero todos saben que está en contra de esa relación.

- Ajá... Stefan con Elena... y la novia de Kol es...? - no había que ser genio para darse cuenta. Notó que Kol coqueteaba un poco con ella durante el camino a casa, le dijo que "podía conseguirle una cita" cuando era obvio que él quería ser la cita. Tenía pareja conocida y no podía salir con otra a la luz del día.

- Bonnie Bennet - les dijo la sheriff - es extraño... ella estuvo saliendo con un chico llamado Luca pero este se fue del pueblo. Todas las parejas que he nombrado llevan tiempo saliendo, sólo Kol y Bonnie tienen pocos meses de andar juntos, eso es porque los Mikaelson se mudaron recién hace un año a Mystic Falls.

- Y eso por qué? -preguntó ahora Candice con curiosidad - sabe qué los trajo aquí?

- No mucho, Klaus Mikaelson no es los que habla mucho, es inversionista o algo así. Se ha asociado con el alcalde Lockwood y el concejal Bennet, padre de Bonnie para unos negocios de venta de autos, algo así escuché. Es un negocio limpio... aparentemente.

- Aparentemente - repitió Candice - qué le lleva a pensar que hay algo turbio en eso?

- No lo sé, puede ser sólo impresión mía. Pero esa familia apareció de la nada y no lo sé... siempre es bueno desconfiar, no? No es que ese Klaus Mikaelson haya hecho algo que me haga pensar que está metido en algo sucio pero... no lo sé, si hasta el padre de los Salvatore está metido en el negocio ese de los autos ya hasta me hace dudar.

- Crees que los negocios de los chicos tengan que ver con los de los padres o que los estén apoyando? Bien... eso tiene algo de lógica - le dijo Claire - de hecho demasiada lógica. Pero si eso es verdad estaríamos hablando de una tremenda mafia. Y usted como ciudadana no se dio cuenta de eso antes? Ha vivido siempre acá, no? Tendría que haberse dado cuenta.

- El tiempo en que he servido el pueblo no presentó mayor problema. De vez en cuando deteníamos a alguien por drogas, ya sabe... cosas que pasan en cualquier lado, chicos que consumen drogas. Pero este último año el negocio parece haberse desarrollado demasiado bien.

- Tiempo que coincide con la llegada de los Mikaelson - dijo Candice. Así que el tipo que casi se tiró en el baño podía ser un traficante o algo similar. No sabía como sentirse al respecto, en general los traficantes y similares le asqueaban así estuvieran muy buenos (y ya había visto muchos así). Le quedaba claro que el tipo era peligroso, y aunque no quisiera, eso se le hacía de pronto muy atractivo. Tanto que debería estar asustada.

- Pues se podría decir que si...

- Y aparte de los negocios de Klaus Mikaelson con tres de las cabezas de familia más importantes de por aquí... que otra relación tiene él con otros habitantes? - insistió Candice. No es que quisiera de pronto demostrar demasiada insistencia en Klaus, sobretodo porque estaba Claire presente, pero le costaba disimularlo.

- Hace poco su secretaria era Victoria Donovan. Y aunque Vicky era algo mayor se rumoreaba que tenía una relación oculta con Jeremy Gilbert.

- Ajá... pero era secretaria o "sex-cretaria"? - pregunto Claire sin pelos en la lengua. La sheriff se mostró un poco avergonzada con el termino pero respondió pronto.

- No sabría decirlo, a Klaus no se le ha visto ninguna pareja fija del pueblo, por así decirlo. Vicky es una bella chica, no me sorprendería que hubiera algo entre ellos.

- Dijo que había sido su secretaria - continuó Candice visiblemente incómoda. No le quedaban dudas de que Klaus se tiraba o se tiró a su secretaria. Si a la mínima provocación que le hizo casi se la coge en el baño sin dudas este era un tipo ardiente al que no le interesaba nada. Y la verdad es que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

- Pues si, ahora Elena Gilbert trabaja de medio tiempo después de la escuela. Dice que en las mañanas no necesita secretaria privada... o al menos eso dice. Porque la secretaria general de todos los negocios es Rose, ella es prácticamente la administradora.

- Y ella es del pueblo?

- No, la contrataron de fuera. Sé que Rose tiene confianza con los Mikaelson, y sé también que es amiga de Jenna, la tía de los Gilbert. Supe que para mantener distraída a Elena por la muerte de Jeremy, Jenna le pidió que la emplearan.

- Ummm... ya veo - decía Claire con interés - y entonces qué es dela vida de la "sex-cretaria" despedida?

- Está trabajando en el Grill junto con su hermano Matt. El Grill es un bar - restaurante, es un punto de encuentro muy popular por acá.

- Y por lo tanto un buen foco de distribución de la droga... verdad? - le preguntó Candice a la sheriff.

- Nunca he detenido a nadie drogado ni en posesión de drogas en el local, al menos nadie de mi pueblo. Aunque en mis rondas he visto gente desconocida en el Grill.

- Compradores quizá... - dijo Candice pensativa - hay algún lugar donde puedan fabricar alguna droga?

- La escuela, no? - le dijo Claire inmediatamente - por algo no quieren que se acerquen ahí. Quién es el director?

- Se llama Atticus Shane, también llegó hace unos meses al pueblo, lo mandaron de la capital del estado ya que hubieron algunos desvíos de fondos con el anterior, según ellos enviaban a alguien de confianza.

- Que no le da mucha confianza, verdad? - le dijo Claire y ella asintió.

- No confío en él... no sé como explicarlo. Ese tipo no tiene pinta de ser alguien íntegro. He visto como mira a algunas alumnas... parece un enfermo.

- Que asco - dijo Claire -pero ya de eso nos encargaremos nosotras. Dígame... hay algún profesor que llame la atención?

- El profesor de historia Alaric, él es novio de Jenna y era amigo de los Gilbert... bueno es. Llegó hace casi dos años a la escuela y la verdad es que me parece una muy buena persona, es confiable y no parece sospechoso.

- Eso lo diremos nosotras -la cortó Candice - hay alguien más que deba ser nombrado en toda esta historia para tener en cuenta?

- El profesor Logan Fern, ese tipo anda muy pegado al directo Shane, nadie lo ha tenido en buena estima jamás pero por lo que sé, siempre protege a Tyler Lockwood por alguna razón. Por otro lado la doctora Meredith es la que me informó que se habían presentado varios casos de sobredosis o que habían llegado jóvenes a sala de emergencia. Desde hace poco no me informa nada más, creo que también está bajo amenaza.

- Ajá... - dijo Claire tranquila - descuide sheriff, usted quédese tranquila. Ya sacamos las grabadoras, ahora nosotras nos encargamos. Y es mejor que de ahora en adelante todas las conversaciones sobre el tema las tengamos en sitios diferentes. Nadie sabe de su equipo lo que somos, verdad?

- No, para nada. Puede que alguno de ellos tenga que ve... así que prefiero mantener esto entre menos personas posibles - ellas asintieron, la sheriff parecía haber tomado todas la precauciones, pero el caso era demasiado complicado para una sola persona.

- Bueno... es hora de volver. Mañana es el primer día de clases - dijo Candice poniéndose de pie.

Las tres regresaron a casa, Candice se quedó pensativa en su habitación mientras Claire estaba con el móvil jugueteando como la adolescente que interpretaba. El caso parecía ser asquerosamente difícil y eso la emocionaba y asustaba. Alguien de las "altas esferas" estaba enterado de la situación, sino jamás hubiera recibido esa nota en su casillero. Además todo lo que contó la sheriff era demasiado para ese pueblo. "Bueno... ya sabes lo que dicen, pueblo chico... infierno grande". Infierno... un calor infernal era lo que le recorría cuando evocaba el recuerdo del suceso en el baño con Klaus Mikaelson. Era cierto que estaba trabajando y estuvo a punto de tener sexo con uno de los sospechosos. No era como Claire, no se iba a poner a hacerlo con un posible futuro detenido... no podría, por más que el deseo la esté matando.

- Me voy - dijo Claire poniéndose de pie y buscando algo entre su ropa - Kol me dice que pase al Grill, vienen a recogerme en un rato.

- Qué? oye no puedes irte... no escuchaste lo que dice la sheriff?

- Estoy trabajando Candy - dijo rebuscando en su maleta - te parece que llevar tanga está bien? es obvio que quiere tener sexo. Quiero que vea que soy ardiente pero no lo voy a hacer esta noche.

- Vaya...! que considerada!

- Por supuesto, estoy trabajando y si el sexo es un instrumento para tener información...

- Claire... es menor que tú! eso no es antiético?

- Ajá... como tú tirándote a Klaus Mikaelson en el baño. Se supone que él es mayor que tú... así que estamos empates - Candice enrojeció rápidamente, Claire ya había tardado bastante en echárselo en cara - no digas que no. Te fuiste al baño, te siguió, demoraron, él apareció primero con sonrisa de satisfacción y tú después ajetreada. No soy una niña cariño! - dijo mientras se metía al baño y terminaba de vestirse para ir a encontrarse con Kol - y sabes? creo que deberías empezar lo que terminaste.

- Disculpa, pero no soy como tú - dijo de lo más digna pero Claire se carcajeó en el acto.

- Candy, Candy... - le dijo mientras cogía su bolso - la única diferencia entre tú y yo es que al menos yo admito lo zorra que puedo ser, tú no lo sé... estás en una fase de negación increíble cuando sabes que lo único que quieres es que te metan algo urgentemente.

- Basta ya, quieres? - le dijo muy molesta - estoy harta de tus insultos, no te he dado confianza para que me digas todas esas tonterías.

- Bien... ya no seré sincera si eso es lo que tanto te molesta.

- Cla... Rebekah - le dijo para "disimular" - entiendo que todos te soporten y aguanten tus manías, te conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y es comprensible que intenten justificar todo lo que haces como una reacción de aquello que pasó...

- Perdón? - ahora Claire la miraba molesta, quizá nunca debió mencionar ese incidente. Candice se puso de pie, no quería peleas pero ella parecía buscarla - qué acabas de decir?

- Que yo no tengo porque aguantar tu mal humor y tu ironía, no eres mi amiga ni pretendo que lo seas. Así que para mi no es justificación que hagas lo que te da la gana sólo porque... - debió prevenirlo. Siempre había gozado de buenos reflejos pero no pensó que Claire fuera tan rápida como para arrinconarla contra la pared y ponerle el brazo presionando su cuello.

- Ni te atrevas a nombrarlo zorrilla. No tienes ningún derecho - decía con la voz cargada de una rabia que no le conocía y que no imaginó sería capaz de usar contra - no quiero ninguna mención sobre el tema, me has entendido? - se iba a zafar de Claire, pero entonces sonó la bocina de un auto y la soltó - nos vemos - dijo con voz seca antes de tomar sus cosas e irse de la habitación.

Candice se llevó una mano al cuello sorprendida, no se esperó aquello en verdad. Ahora tenía claro que era muy mala idea nombrar al esposo muerto de Claire. Y más cuando todos sabían que lo habían asesinado delante de ella.

PRÓXIMO CAPI! Conoceremos un poco más de la historia de Claire y por qué actúa de esa manera D: y una de las primitas Forbes se va a poner en "acción" muajajajajajaja


	4. Capítulo 3: No importa nada

_HOLI BOLI! 3 como todos los lunes acá dejo el capi de esta semana :D hoy conoceremos un poco de la historia de Claire, ya hemos visto que siempre se hacía referencia a "aquello" y ahora tendremos los dramáticos detalles + un poco de Kobekah 3 entre otras cosas maravillosas XD OK_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: No importa nada<strong>

_Esta es la historia más dura que he contado,_

_sin esperanza, sin amor, sin gloria,_

_los finales felices se fueron para siempre_

_me siento como si estuviera perdiendo_

_y estoy perdiendo todos los días._

No era una historia común, no es que a todos los policías les suceda lo mismo. Aunque quizá su historia de amor era la de cientos de norteamericanos, algo que solía pasar en los pueblos pequeños de los condados. Claire y Alexander se conocieron desde la primaria y nunca se llevaron bien. Peleas, jalones de cabello, goma en los cuadernos, tierra, nieve en la cara y un sinfín de travesuras que se hacían mutuamente. Todos decían que se odiaban a muerte y eran los mayores enemigos sin razón específica, ellos también lo creyeron hasta que llegaron a la adolescencia y Claire se hizo bella, y él se transformó en un joven muy simpático. Las peleas con rabia terminaron por ser peleas de rutina que se les hicieron graciosas poco a poco. Cuando se dieron cuenta la relación había evolucionado. Amigos aparentemente, amigos que entre peleas y bromas más o menos pesadas empezaban a quererse. Después de todo en ese poblado en el que nacieron no había mucho para escoger, las demás chicas le parecían a Alexander horribles pero Claire era especial, igual para ella todos los demás eran unos tontos enclenques. Cuando se dieron cuenta habían dado un paso más. Un beso, uno y muchos más. Confusión, luego una relación adolescente algo tímida que maduró hasta que terminaron la secundaria. Eso era amor. Todos en el pueblo de Castle estaban atónitos... ellos dos no se odiaban? O quizá escondieron aquellos sentimientos detrás de las peleas?

Se amaban, eso era lo que todos veían. Claire y Alexander decidieron mudarse a la capital para poder estudiar juntos. Entre peleas que a veces parecían de niños, juegos y bromas, se amaban con locura. Él no concebía la vida sin ella, se lo decía siempre. No podía vivir sin esos cabellos rubios, sin su cuerpo, su sonrisa... no aguantaba estar sin ella. Y Claire tampoco quería estar lejos de él, le costó reconocerlo un poco pero ese chico era su vida entera. Se amaron y vivieron juntos en la capital mientras él estudiaba derecho y ella se preparaba para ser policía, su fantasía desde niña. Pasaron apuros por supuesto, estudios más trabajos de medio tiempo que los ayudaban a vivir cada mes al borde de endeudarse pero aún así eran felices. Ya cuando terminaron sus estudios las cosas mejoraron y pudieron rentar una casa más bonita, más grande y tener una mejor vida. A ambos les iba muy bien, Claire era policía de investigación en la sede principal de Virginia y aunque a veces tenía que ausentarse de casa un tiempo eso no disminuía su amor para nada. Él también viaja por el país, había conseguido un buen empleo en un conocido bufete de abogados. Les iba de maravilla cuando decidieron casarse. Todos en la sede de policía fueron, hasta Daniel. Todos fueron testigos de esa felicidad, aunque vivían juntos hace mucho la formalización de su relación fue un gran evento.

Luna de miel y más felicidad. Se conocían demasiado bien, se complementaban. No podían existir uno sin el otro, tanto que siempre eran Claire y Alex, jamás los mencionaban por separado. Fue una época brillante para Claire, muchos casos resueltos, felicitaciones de Daniel y sus jefes. Un año de casados apenas y ya empezaban a planear tener un bebé. Hasta que sucedió aquello. Un día de descanso de Claire, por ley no podía llevar su arma de reglamento. Estaban de compras en un mini market de una gasolinera cuando unos tipos extraños entraron. Claire los vio de lejos y supo que iban a causar problemas, había conocido a cientos de tipos así. Decidió salir y llamar a sus colegas para que se acerquen pues de momento ella no podía hacer nada. Estaban ya por salir cuando de pronto los tipos sacaron un arma y amenazaron al cajero. Claire sabía que podía someterlos, acercarse rápidamente, un golpe aquí, otro allá y adiós arma. Pero estaba Alexander y otros inocentes, tenía que actuar con cuidado.

- Y tú que estás mirando? - le dijo con frialdad uno de ellos a Alex - te voy a quitar las ganas de mirarme maldito imbécil!

- No! - apenas pudo gritar Claire intentó empujar a su esposo a un lado pero fue demasiado tarde. Una bala le fue directo a la cabeza matándola instantáneamente. Claire lanzó un grito desgarrador y cayó encima del cuerpo de su esposo.

- Mira lo que has hecho! - gritó el otro tipo - vámonos ya!

Los ladrones huyeron y Claire nunca pudo hacer que los capturen. Tampoco pudo pensar en nada en ese momento mientras intentaba cubrir la herida de bala en la cabeza de su esposo, la sangre salía, formaba un charco enorme en el piso y los ojos sin vida de Alexander estaba abiertos de par en par, mirándola acusadores por no haber podido hacer nada por salvarlo. Ella estalló en lágrimas, entró en histeria, abrazó con fuerza el cadáver del amor de su vida rogándole que vuelva, que no la deje, que no haga eso con ella, que no podía abandonarla así. La tuvieron que internar y sedarla hasta que al menos muestre un poco de cordura, pero todos sabían que era imposible, Claire jamás se recuperaría de esa pérdida. Entró en una terrible depresión y todos en la agencia de policías creyeron que no volvería. Pero un día reapareció dispuesta a reintegrarse a la sociedad y su trabajo, quería atrapar a los asesinos de su amado y Daniel le dijo que le daría tiempo para que siga con esa investigación mientras trabajaba.

Nunca volvió a ser la misma. El recuerdo del momento en que Alexander caía al suelo, la sangre alrededor de él y sus ojos vacíos la atormentaban día y noche. Cambió. Empezó a fumar y beber, los casos no le salían tan bien como antes, empezó a ser insoportable y sarcástica, trabajaba sola. En la agencia la aguantaban y trataban de llevar bien su humor para no hacerla sentir mal, lo único que querían era que vuelva a ser la misma. La nueva versión de Claire hubiera espantado a Alexander quizá. Pero eso a ella no le importaba. En un mundo sin él nada tenía sentido. Absolutamente nada...

* * *

><p>Claire salió molesta de la casa de la sheriff, sabía que tenía que quitarse ese ceño fruncido y volver al personaje pero no le salía del todo bien. Llegó hasta el auto de Kol Mikaelson, abrió la puerta, arrojó su bolso, se sentó molesta y cerró la puerta con fuerza. "Calma... calma... no te vas a molestar por lo que esa zorrilla diga", se decía intentando mantener la compostura pero le era del todo imposible. Nadie tenía derecho a mencionar a Alexander de esa manera y menos a insinuarle que otros le tenían lástima.<p>

- Wow! qué pasó?

- Nada, sólo pelee con mi tía - mintió rápidamente. Eso sonaba adolescente - nada grave.

- Y tu prima?

- Desarmando sus maletas, es muy organizada con eso y no le da la gana de salir.

- Oh... ya veo - al fin Claire logró calmarse. Tenía que entrar a su personaje de Rebekah y tenía que hacerlo bien, ese era uno de los sospechosos de pertenecer a los traficantes. Tenía que tener muy buenas relaciones con él.

- Si, bueno... no se le dio la gana de venir.

- Como que no es muy sociable, no?

- Más o menos, es rara. Pero en fin, ya tendrás tiempo de conocerla - mucho interés en Candy, quizá le interesaba más ella y quería aproximarse para poder encontrar una manera de estar cerca a la otra. No le ofendía ni nada, estaba trabajando y eso era natural.

- Si, ya veremos - contestó con una sonrisa. Kol lucía joven, estaría en el último año del instituto. Y tenía que reconocer que era bastante simpático, esa no era la primera vez que le tocaba acercarse a un chico de esa edad y no le había importado. El auto arrancó, hora de empezar la vida social.

- Y a dónde vamos? - preguntó de los más casual.

- Al Grill, es lo más decente que tenemos por acá... es un "a nada"! - bromeó y ella le sonrió. Claro que conocía esos lugares "a nada" de los pueblos, ella se había criado en uno. Le parecían a uno la gran cosa hasta que llegaban a la gran ciudad.

- Bueno... supongo que si me llevas allá no tienes intención de aburrirme.

- No, para nada! Todo lo contrario, conmigo te divertirás mucho - la miró de reojo y le sonrió de una forma un tanto... insinuante. Ella también correspondió la sonrisa a riesgo de parecer una zorra que se lanza a la primera. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, se daba cuenta que Candice acababa de quedar como la difícil y ella como la divertida. Así que a seguir con el juego.

- No lo dudo - contestó con la misma sonrisa - aunque la verdad no sé si a tu novia le agrade nuestra cita.

- Cómo sabes que tengo novia? - preguntó arqueando una ceja, haciéndose el desentendido pero siempre a la broma.

- Pues me lo acabas de confirmar, fue un decir.

- Que astuta. Pero descuida, está fuera del pueblo.

- Uy... que malote - bromeó ella - saliste todo un pillo. Qué dice tu hermano de todo esto?

- Vaya, no me digas que te metes al club de las que se desbragan por él - ambos lanzaron una carcajada. Comentario inocente pero buen dato. Klaus podía ser el soltero más codiciado de Mystic Falls fácilmente.

- Cómo crees? apenas si lo vi, preguntaba nada más.

- Todo bien, mi hermano es genial, me "deja ser".

- Ajá... - hermanos sin padres, el mayor era el apoderado. Entendido - y qué haremos en el Grill?

- Tomar algo, conversar un poco. Presentarte a mis amigos, más vale que entres directo con los grandes.

- Uy! chico popular detectado - siguió ella bromeando pero por dentro estaba satisfecha. Finalmente conocería a los demás de la pandilla - y por qué la inmediata inclusión? es porque soy rubia?

- Los rubios estamos destinados a dominar el mundo, eso tenlo por seguro - dijo guiándole un ojo. El pueblo era relativamente pequeño y ya estaban cerca al Grill. Kol se estacionó y bajó del auto mientras ella tomaba su bolso. Kol le abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa encantadora le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir. Ella arqueó una ceja haciéndose la incrédula y él repitió el gesto.

- En serio?

- Me haré el caballero un rato, pero no te la creas, eh? - bromeó - vamos Bekah, no me hagas rogar por tu mano.

- Está bien, haré como que te creo - era un tanto extraño, pero le agradaba la manera en que habían entrado tan pronto en confianza. No es que estuviera tan "en personaje" en ese momento, estaba siendo ella misma sólo que en una versión más adolescente. Y ese Kol de momento parecía un buen chico. De momento, no podía juzgarlo con apenas unas horas de conocerse pero ya se verían. Tomó la mano de Kol y él la apretó despacio, delicadamente. Su tacto era suave y agradable, podía ser genial pero veía en él al típico adolescente que temía mostrar el lado sensible y caballero por temor al ridículo. Y eso le pareció lindo. Claire le sonrió, pero ya no estaba trabajando, fue una sonrisa auténtica como las que no mostraba hace mucho. Él sólo la quedó mirando a los ojos fijamente y le sonrió también mientras ella salía del auto. De momento le daba a Kol el beneficio de la duda. Demasiado lindo para ser un delincuente.

Caminaron juntos hacia el Grill, básicamente ella seguía a Kol pues se suponía que debía de tener algún lugar especial donde siempre se sentaban. El lugar era exactamente como lo imaginó, rústico, íntimo, oscuro... pero parecía un buen ambiente en general. Fueron hasta la barra donde un chico se giró de inmediato para atenderlos con una sonrisa radiante. Miró rápidamente a Kol e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo, pero luego la miró a ella y no despegó la vista hasta luego de un rato. Le sonrió, Claire también lo hizo. Atendiendo en el Grill... acaso ese sería Matt?

- Ella es Rebekah Forbes, sobrina de la sheriff - le dijo tranquilo - Rebekah, él es Matt Donovan.

- Hola - dijo ella con una mano y él imitó el gesto.

- Hola, bienvenida.

- Sírvele algo que la haga entrar en calor, si? - Matt asintió y se puso a preparar algo. Ella iba a comentar alguna tontería cuando una chica pasó muy cerca a ella, casi la golpea con una bandeja y la echó a un lado mientras se quitaba el delantal.

- Acabó mi maldito turno, me largo - la escuchó decirle a Matt.

- Hay mucho trabajo Vicky, no te puedes ir aún - murmuró su hermano. Así que esa era la tal Vicky, pues si tenía pinta de haber sido "sex-cretaria".

- Me largo he dicho - repitió en voz más alta - esto no estaría sucediendo si...

- Hola Vicky! cómo va todo? - interrumpió Kol. Claire se quedó mirando a su acompañante, acaso hubo algo de ironía en su voz? Al parecer si, Vicky sólo lo quedó mirando seria y tomó su bolso.

- No me hables, maldito idiota - wow! la chica se molestó y encima con el inocente Kol que al parecer ya no tenía nada de inocente. Qué asunto truculento habría en todo eso? Vicky salió de la zona de la barra y pasó muy cerca a él aún con el ceño fruncido - todos los Mikaelson son igual de mierdas, púdranse.

- Sólo somos dos - contestó Kol con una sonrisa algo burlona.

- Jodete - dijo rabiosa la chica y se fue rápidamente. En ese momento Matt les llevó sus tragos y Kol tomó el suyo rápidamente para darle un sorbo.

- Una ex? - preguntó ella sin entender bien que había ahí.

- Ex secretaria - aclaró Kol - aún no ha superado que la despidan.

- Fue el mejor trabajo que tuvo - Matt se metió en la conversación, no parecía ir a la defensiva, más bien parecía resignado - le da rabia estar aquí y cree que es injusto.

- Bueno, cada quien sus razones - dijo ella tomando su copa y poniéndola en alto. El ambiente se relajó y Kol sonrió levantando la copa también - brindamos?

- Por tu llegada a Mystic Falls, espero que la pases muy bien aquí.

- Esa es misión tuya, según entendí. Salud - chocaron las copas y bebieron. Un nuevo dato para la lista. Despidieron a Vicky, lucía muy molesta al respecto - y cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?

- Un año, más o menos - contestó tranquilo, parecía ser una pregunta casual.

-Oh... entonces veo que es fácil acostumbrarse. Me irá bien, ya la veo. Y cómo es eso de la fiesta en la que me conseguirás un amigo?

- Ya sabes, te acompañaría yo mismo pero...

- La novia.

- Si, la novia - dijo medio resignado - ya te vas a acostumbrar, en este pueblo hacen fiestas hasta porque a un niño de primaria le dan una estrella de buen desempeño - a Claire se le escapó una risa. Su pueblo se parecía un poco, así que entendía la situación.

- Y de qué va esta?

- No me acuerdo... un brindis creo. Algo así.

- Como sea, espero que tu amigo sea igual de entretenido como tú

- Nunca encontrarás a alguien tan entretenido como yo.

- Creído.

- Gracias

- Hey! - no se dieron cuenta en que momento se habían acercado otros. La conversación la distrajo. Claire miró de reojo y casi se le sale un "OMG! SON ELLOS!" de la emoción de ver a los principales sospechosos presentes a quienes reconoció por las fotos de la sheriff. Ahí estaban Tyler Lockwood y Stefan Salvatore. Que desagradable sorpresa y que provechoso para su trabajo.

- Qué tal? – saludó Kol tranquilo mientras los dos recién llegados la miraban –ella es Rebekah, nueva en el pueblo.

- Ah…que bien, cómo va todo? –le dijo Tyler de manera casual. No le agradó mucho ni bien verlo, había algo en su forma de mirar y su porte que lo hizo desagradable. "Típico adolescente pedante que piensa que puede tenerlo todo en el mundo y que todas caen a sus pies, con este puto a tener cuidado".

- Acá, apenas conociendo todo. Y tú eres…?

- Tyler – se presentó.

- Y él es Stefan… mi amigo – lo presentó Kol y de inmediato supo que este era el tipo con el que quería emparejarla para la noche del baile. Pero tremenda desfachatez de estos, no se suponía que él era el ex de Elena Gilbert? Y ya querían echarle una zorra encima? Bueno, estaba haciendo un papel de zorra así que a resignarse.

- Hola Rebekah – saludó el tal Stefan con una media sonrisa. No parecía siquiera contento de conocerla o de estar ahí. Quizá estaba deprimido por lo de su ex novio o algo así – cómo te ha tratado Mikaelson?

- Bien, hasta quiso hacerme creer que era un caballero pero no le salió bien.

- Como siempre – dijo Tyler y todos se rieron, hasta Matt se acercó para darles las bebidas que quizá siempre pedían – me imagino que ya la invitaste a la fiesta en mi mansión.

- Por supuesto – respondió Kol – sólo que no quiere ir, total es nueva… quién quiere ir solo a una fiesta?

- No tiene por qué ir sola, Stefan la acompaña… verdad? – propuso de inmediato Tyler. Eso le olía a plan macabro para conseguirle una novia a su amigo como sea..

- Pero tampoco lo van a obligar, ya veré como ir claro…

- No, nada de eso, tiene que ser en parejas – le dijo Kol – así que… te animas Stefan?

- Si, supongo que está bien. Rebekah es nueva y lo que menos queremos es que se asuste con sus tonterías – dijo Stefan medio a la broma. Quizá no era tan malo salir con él. Era parte de la organización, estaba medio depresivo y necesitaba una nueva amiga de confianza con la que desquitarse. Kol no parecía ningún tonto y meterse con el líder del grupete no era buena idea. Así que mejor con Stefan, de momento parecía el punto débil de todo eso.

- Oigan… - Matt llamó la atención de todos y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a todos para que miren hacia la puerta. Rebekah también giró a ver discretamente. "Y después dice que no… que zorra!", se dijo con gracia mientras veía avanzar a Candice y a Klaus Mikaelson. Al parecer habían llegado juntos y aunque en la mañana lucían muy cómplices ahora parecían medio… disgustados? "Seguro no se dejó…", pensó mientras contenía una carcajada. Y quizá si habían peleado pues Candice avanzó directo hacia ella mientras que Klaus se fue sin decir nada más hacia el otro extremo de la barra.

Esa misión se ponía cada vez más buena.

* * *

><p>MUAJAJAJAJA qué habrá pasado entre Klaus y Candice? D:<p> 


	5. Capítulo 4: Esto no es un juego

_Holi boli! xD como todos los lunes de la vida (3 no más XD) he aquí el capitulo! en el cual cosas picosas empiezan a suceder kdsnvksfjnvkjfbv ahhhh ya no digo más XD  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Esto no es un juego<strong>

_No juegues ese estúpido juego_

_que soy un tipo diferente de chica_

Cuando Claire salió de la casa y ella se quedó contrariada por su actitud agresiva sólo pasaron unos minutos para que reaccionara del todo. Se puso rabiosa... quién se había creído que era? Se la pasaba todo el rato molestándola y después la amenazaba cuando ella se desquitaba? Oh y lo peor de todo no era eso! Sino que ese maldito caso estaba complicado y la otra se estaba haciendo la eficiente y ya andaba saliendo con uno de los sospechosos. Pero qué rayos? Ella era Candice Accola! la policía estrella, no se iba a dejar atrasar y no iba a parar hasta llegar al fondo del asunto. Así que aún molesta tomó su bolso, se arregló un poco e iba ir directo a ese "Grill", aunque no tuviera idea de donde quedaba.

Salió de la casa sin dar explicación y empezó a caminar calle abajo, ya pasaría un taxi. Candice siempre había vivido en grandes ciudades, estaba acostumbrada a que los taxis pasaran en cantidad y sólo sea cuestión de levantar la mano para detener uno. Pero caminó cerca de 10 minutos y no pasaba nada. Empezó a maldecir entre dientes, ese maldito pueblo no tenía nada decente. Encima andaba con tacones, se iba a ir de cara en cualquier momento de puro renegar por la falta de taxi. "Tengo que llamar a Daniel y pedirle que nos mande un auto a cada una, no podemos seguir así", pensaba. Fue entonces cuando oyó el ruido de un auto acercándose detrás de ella y giró a ver, no importaba que no fuera un taxista, algún alma caritativa se apiadaría de ella. El auto fue deteniéndose, las fuertes luces delanteras la cegaron y no dejaban reconocer al conductor. "Idiota, ya te pondría una multa por payaso", pensó molesta cuando al fin el conductor se dejó ver. Y vaya desgracia... era Klaus Mikaelson.

Desgracia si, porque se enteró que era uno de los sospechosos criminales de Mystic Falls y casi se lo tira en el baño. Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido antes quizá hubiera sido más inteligente y habría creado una especie de ambiente de tensión, de indirectas y esas cosas para acercarse lo suficiente. Quizá uno que otro beso pero nada más, ella no era como Claire, no se iba a acostar con él por información... jamás! Suficiente ya con tener que fingir con un posible criminal. Él bajó la ventanilla del auto y la quedó mirando con una media sonrisa bastante provocativo. Claro, la había cagado rotundamente con él, era lógico que quisiera terminar la ronda, pero no se lo iba a permitir.

- Perdida?

- No, me dieron ganas de caminar - dijo en tono irónico y siguió andando, por nada del mundo se subiría al auto con ese tipo... por más sexy que sea, por más que con sólo verlo haya sentido un ligero temblor en las piernas y el calor empezó a subir. Klaus también empezó a seguirla lentamente, ella fingía ignorarlo mientras sentía su penetrante mirada fija en ella, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

- A dónde vas?

- No te importa.

- Por qué tan agresiva? Pasó algo? - tuvo que calmarse, estaba trabajando, estaba en personaje, no podía hacer esas cosas y menos rechazar a un sospechoso.

- La idiota de mi prima que se largó a esa cosa llamada Grill sin esperarme - dijo aún si devolverle la mirada.

- Olvídate de eso, justo iba para allá así que puedo llevarte.

- Qué tiene de especial ese sitio?

- Nada, es un buen punto de reunión. No se puede pedir más - ella se detuvo, Klaus también paró el auto. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Si se subía a ese auto era sexo seguro, cosa que "de momento" no podía permitir por más ganas que tuviera.

- Está bien, voy. Pero no intentes nada estúpido, entendido? - advirtió. Klaus la miró y rió, pero qué rayos había sido tan gracioso?

- Hablas en serio?

- Muy en serio, no estoy de humor - y sin dejar la seriedad caminó hacia la puerta del copiloto, entró y se sentí a su lado.

- No parecía así en la tarde, cuando tú misma me condujiste hacia el sur - dijo en tono suave sin apartar las manos del timón y tampoco cortó el contacto visual con ella. Tenía que hablarlo? Sólo recordar esos dedos haciendo de las suyas en su intimidad y la forma en que en unos segundos la calentó como nadie.

- Tengo 17 años - "menor de edad, y si insistes con esto haré que te metan a la cárcel por abuso de menores", pensó intentando distraerse. Estaban a oscuras dentro de un cómo y lujoso auto, solos, totalmente solos y sin riesgos de ser vistos. No podía evitar desear que de nuevo lo hiciera. Se distrajo por unos segundos en los que según ella no quería pensar cuando sintió una de sus manos de Klaus bien apoyada en su rodilla desnuda.

- Por qué me mientes? - por un instante de quedó helada... rayos! acaso ya la conocía? Acaso ya había descubierto que era una agente encubierta?

- Cómo dices? - tampoco podía concentrarse en una buena actuación porque la mano de Klaus se había posicionado bien en su muslo debajo de la falda. Y en el fondo ella sólo quería que siga subiendo.

- No creas que te estoy acosando, si? Sólo escuché cuando mi hermano hablaba con tu prima y él lo repitió en voz alta, tienes 18.

- Eso no hace gran diferencia - intentó apartar esa mano de su muslo pero finalmente terminó dejando que siga subiendo. Se quedó sin respiración cuando uno de sus dedos se coló debajo de sus bragas y empezó a abrirse camino - no tenías derecho a seducirme.

- Si no querías ser seducida sólo bastaba con que me abofetees y yo me iba corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas - Candice abrió más sus piernas para dejarlo hacer lo que quería allá abajo. Suspiró, sus grandes dedos estaban debajo de sus bragas moviéndose como en el baño de mujeres de la estación Greyhound.

- Sólo tuve ganas - respondió con frescura. Quería gemir, arquear la espalda, apretar esa mano, pedirle más. Pero se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no inmutarse, no quería demostrarle lo excitada que estabas - y ya se me quitaron.

- Con tan poco te conformas? - movió sus dedos más rápido, estaba completamente mojada cuando sintió dos de ellos penetrarla. Entrecerró los ojos, creyó que se iba a destrozar la lengua de tanto morderla para que él no note que se estaba muriendo de placer.

- No tienes mucho que ofrecer, lamentablemente - dijo con burla y entonces él se detuvo. "Mierda...! qué te pasa? Sigue!", pensó escandalizada.

- En serio crees eso?

- Pues si - mintió al tiempo que él empezaba nuevamente a estimularla. Claro que no creía eso, ese hombre debía de ser una fiera en la cama, sólo recordar como la empotró contra la puerta y ya estaba que se iba en un orgasmo.

- Que hermosa mentirosa eres, tu cuerpo no está de acuerdo al parecer - había que ser tonto para no darse cuenta, estaba a punto de explotar ahí mismo, sus dedos se hundieron nuevamente en ella con facilidad mientras él se acercaba a apartar un mechón de sus cabellos y hablarle al oído - estás segura que quieres ir al Grill? No quieres ir a otro lado? - que propuesta para más tentadora. Si tan sólo no estuviera trabajando, si tan sólo él no fuera sospechoso de ser un criminal...

- No, quiero ir al Grill - se armó de valor como pudo y retiró su mano de ahí. Lo hizo lentamente, no quería obviamente pero tenía que hacerse la dura.. aunque no tanto - he venido con bragas además.

- Y eso qué?

- Dijiste que querías que viniera sin bragas, no estoy lista para complacerte - vaya, eso le quedó de lujo... de dónde le salían esas frases de mujerzuela? En realidad hasta había sonado bien. Klaus sonrió travieso, ella también aunque en ese momento no lo percibió.

- Entonces la señorita prefiere esperar al día del baile.

- Lo bueno se hace esperar - dijo muy creía, Klaus arrancó el auto. Aunque se muriera de ganas de hacerlo con él tenía que ponerse al menos analizar la situación.

- Si tú lo dices... - dijo poniendo el pie en el acelerador.

El dichoso "Mystic Grill" no estaba tan lejos en auto, supuso que a pie hubiera demorado mucho más. Tenía un amplio estacionamiento y a Klaus se le ocurrió dejar el auto en el lugar más oscuro y apartado. Ella estuvo a punto de bajar pero él se le adelantó para abrirle la puerta. "Por favor... después de que ha metido la mano hasta el fondo viene ahora a querer hacerse el caballero", pensó molesta. Y él la volvió a tomar de sorpresa. Apenas pudo lanzar un grito de sorpresa cuando sintió todo su cuerpo pegándola contra el auto y luego esos ardientes labios directo en su cuello a besarlo. Los gemidos que contuvo en el auto se le salieron ahí, podía sentir su miembro prisionero rozando insistentemente su intimidad. Ella se restregó contra él, le encantaba la sensación y quería más. Las semanas de abstinencia le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Al demonio con todo, quería hacerlo ahí mismo. Bajó su mano hacia el cinturón de Klaus y se los quitó, él llevó sus manos a su trasero y empezó a bajarle las bragas hasta hacerlas caer al piso, estaba deseando sentirlo dentro como nada en el mundo.

- Vamos... hazlo de una vez - pidió con voz anhelante.

- Creí que lo bueno se hacía esperar - pero qué rayos acababa de decir? Ah no! pero seguro ni era consciente de sus palabras o lo dijo sin querer verdad? Idiota! Lo apartó de inmediato, Klaus la quedó mirando sin comprender - pero qué...? - no pudo terminar de hablar pues Candice se hizo a un lado y le tiró una fuerte bofetada que se escuchó en todo el estacionamiento.

- Qué quisiste decir con eso? - preguntó molesta - qué soy una cualquiera? una fácil? - de hecho se había comportado así pero... no tenía por qué decírselo!

- No! Yo sólo... era un decir... - exclamó entre molesto y sorprendido mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla abofeteada - creí que no querías hacerlo aún, sólo eso... quería saber si querías jugar un poco o ir directo a la acción nada más!

- Oh si claro! Escúchame bien... anda olvidándote de esto oíste? Se acabó.

- Bueno, como quieras, tampoco te voy a rogar -ahora él también estaba molesto casi tanto como ella.

- Ni se te ocurra, además seguro que tienes a otras que te calienten - dijo totalmente irónica como queriéndole echar en cara que era un maldito mujeriego. Y no se le escapaba lo de esa tal Vicky sólo por milagro.

- Pues si - contestó molesto. Y casi sin poder evitarlo estuvo a punto de abofetearlo nuevamente pero él detuvo su mano con rapidez - ni te atrevas bonita, ya fue suficiente. Tienes razón, acá se acaba todo. No estoy para rogarle a una engreída.

- Vete al diablo! - hizo que la soltara y se acomodó la ropa, fue entonces cuando lo vio agacharse y recoger algo. Mierda, eran sus bragas. Ella estiró una mano para que se la diera pero él la apartó - oye! dame eso!

- Ni hablar, esto es mío.

- No me jodas! dame eso de una vez - pero Klaus sonrió burlón y se la metió al bolsillo trasero - eres un enfermo! mis bragas no son un maldito trofeo!

- Allá está el Grill - dijo señalando el local en tono burlón.

- No me vas a hacer andar sin ellas.

- Me la vas a tener que pedir con maneras - decía burlón y ella a punto de hacer una pataleta. Se puso a rabiar y rugió molesta.

- Púdrete! - dijo caminando hacia el Grill, ya ahí pediría un taxi. Entonces sintió que la seguía de cerca pero no se volteó a ver- déjame en paz!

- Estas bragas no se van a entregar solas... - bromeó. Pero en serio ella no estaba para bromas.

- No me interesa! anda búscate a otra que te caliente que a mi no vas a volver a tocarme!

- Me encanta que te hagas la difícil sabes?

- Pues te va a seguir gustando porque no vas a conseguir lo que quieres.

- Ya lo conseguí, está en mi bolsillo.

- Eres insoportable!

- Y tú serías perfecta si no fueras tan chillona - Candice se giró rápidamente y ahora ella lo cogió de sorpresa dándole con el bolso en el pecho.

- Ya déjame en paz infeliz! - intentó golpearlo nuevamente pero la detuvo.

- Ya basta Caroline, quieres hacerme un escándalo? - le dijo con seriedad.

- Pues si, quiero que todos se enteren que eres un...

- Un qué? Anda, dilo.

- Púdrete! - no quería seguir discutiendo, ella estaba golpeando como niña engreída cuando tenía todas las técnicas de lucha para dejarlo en el piso y con las manos atrás. Ya no soportaba más la situación, entró a Grill con él detrás de ella. Vio que en la barra estaba Claire rodeada de los mocosos sospechosos, que bien y rápido se relacionaba esta chica. Caminó hacia ella, su excursión había salido un asco y no quería estar ahí más tiempo. Vio de reojo que Klaus se sentó al otro lado de la barra, el muy desgraciado seguía acosándola!

- Hey! creí que ibas a quedarte en casa - le dijo Claire de lo más casual.

- Me aburrí - murmuró mientras intentaba mantener la compostura... qué haría con todos esos chicos alrededor y encima sin bragas?

- Oigan, ella es mi prima Caroline. Y ya la escucharon... se aburrió.

- Pues esperamos no te aburras más - por la foto de la ficha el que le habló era Tyler Lockwood. "Cerdo idiota... no te cansas de revolcarte con tu novia?", pensó rabiosa mientras sentía la lasciva mirada del chico que se enfocaba principalmente en sus pechos.

- Me cansé de llegar, sólo quiero un trago y adiós.

- Oh vamos, no seas así... acá la estamos pasando muy bien, verdad? - ese tal Kol habló. Tenía una bonita sonrisa, para que negarlo. Y seguro sería igual de insoportable que el hermano - quieres una cerveza? - preguntó amablemente.

- Un vodka...doble - terminó por decir.

- Uy... que malota - le dijo Claire en tono burlón.

- No estoy de humor para...

- Toma, el vodka doble - el chico de la barra se lo alcanzó con una amable sonrisa. Ese debía de ser el tal Matt.

- Gracias- tomó el vaso, iba a beber cuando notó que Kol hizo una seña discreta con la cabeza hacia la puerta principal, todos sus amigos giraron. Claire ni se inmutó, así que ella decidió imitarla.

- Ya venimos chicas, no se emborrachen sin nosotros - bromeó ese Tyler. Candice aprovechó para sentarse al lado de su compañera. El tal Matt abandonó la barra apenas vio todo el movimiento y se fue a la cocina al parecer. Los demás caminaron hacia la puerta, al cabo de unos segundos Claire sacó un espejo de su cartera.

- Esto me huele a intercambio - murmuró Claire mientras sacaba también el maquillaje - voy a hacer como si me retocara para mirar por el espejo, si quieres haces lo mismo.

-Buena idea - Candice imitó el gesto. Después de unos segundos de acomodar discretamente el espejo vio por una ventana que daba a la calle. Afuera estaban los tres chicos, Tyler parecía estar haciendo todo el trato con unos dos tipos que lucían mayores que ellos y tenían una pinta de presidiarios increíble. Entonces ya era seguro que en el Grill se hacían los intercambios sin descaro alguno. No vio muy bien, pero de la nada apareció Matt con una bolsa de papel, seguro había salido por la puerta posterior. Matt le dio la bolsa a Tyler, este recibió un sobre de uno de los tipos. Fue Kol quien abrió el sobre, seguro que ahí estaba el dinero. Kol asintió y entonces Tyler entregó la bolsa de papel con las drogas, apretón de manos y trato cerrado.

- Tenemos que seguir a esos dos - le dijo Candice seria. Su instinto de policía y justicia clamaba por detener a esos tipos que quien sabe a donde llevarían la droga, a quienes corromperían, que vidas arruinarían. No podía dejar que eso suceda.

- Oye, es nuestro primer día y ya quieres detenerlos? No será el primer intercambio.

- Vamos a dejar que haya otro? - preguntó de lo más indignada.

- Para el próximo ya sabremos quienes son esos tipos y que llevan, así Daniel se encarga de seguirles la pista, captas?

- Capto - ella tenía razón, iba a tener que aguantarse.

- Caroline, los chicos no tardan en volver. Puedes sonreír al menos?

- No sé como lo haces, en serio.

- Estoy trabajando querida.

- No voy a acostarme con ninguno de ellos, hasta un perro sería preferible

- Lo sé, pero a veces hay que hacerlo con su mierda - miró de reojo a Candice. Una vez más tenía que reconocer que sabía mucho del tema del trabajo encubierto y sus frases eran contundentes. Se tomó el vodka doble de un sorbo. Hora de trabajar entonces


	6. Capítulo 5: Conversaciones a solas

_HOLA HOLA! disculpen la demora =( me fui de viaje el fin de semana y recién regreso, no he tenido tiempo para nada! _

_BIEN! vamos a lo que nos compete! Hasta ahora hemos visto como van las primitas Forbes, pero cuál es el punto de vista de los Mikaelson? qué traman? qué opinan? Lo sabremos hoy! además del inicio de un nuevo misterio D:_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Conversaciones a solas<strong>

_Soy la chica de tus sueños_

_Esto es amor real_

_Pero ya sabes lo que dicen de mí..._

_Esa chica es un problema(*)_

Parecía que los chicos iban a demorar un poco más en sus transacciones ilegales allá afuera. Candice se sentía frustrada, los delincuentes juveniles ahí y ella sin poder hacer un arresto. Pero Claire tenía razón, si querían llegar al fondo del asunto y agarrar a una mafia completa iba a tener que aguantarse y hacer el trabajo. Fue entonces que notó que su móvil estaba vibrando, al fijarse vio que Claire le había mandado un mensaje.

_"Comportarte un poco, tienes al Mikaelson mayor con la cuestión dura por ti, yo que tú aprovecho. Además no está nada mal. Si no te lo tiras tú me lo tiro yo"._

Eso decía el mensaje y no sabía que decir al respecto, así que optó por reír. Miró de reojo a Claire y ella también rio. Al final era mejor prestarse para el chiste que ponerse a renegar por todo lo que ella le decía. Y quizá tenía razón. Si quería podía sacar más información de ese Klaus, cómo exactamente? Ya vería la forma. Y quizá también eso de "sacar información" era la perfecta excusa para meterse con él sin que la otra se lo esté reprochando. También se puso a escribir un mensaje de respuesta que Claire leyó pronto.

_"Lo haré, descuida. Soy una profesional y haré lo que sea necesario para llegar al fondo de esto."_

Claire leyó y rio. En respuesta a eso escribió "Hasta el fondo quieres que te dé" y estalló en risas apenas Candice leyó el mensaje. Y fue en ese momento cuando los chicos llegaron de su pequeña transacción y las encontraron riendo de lo más animadas.

- Y ustedes? Parece que se la pasaron de maravilla - comentó Tyler. Apenas dijo eso Claire intentó parar de reír.

- Nada, sólo un viejo chiste - respondió Candice.

- Chiste interno, no entenderían - aclaró Claire restando importancia al tema - tampoco es que hayan demorado mil años. Llegan a la hora precisa para invitar otra ronda.

- Por supuesto, yo invito - anunció Tyler. Había algo de orgullo en su voz, o más bien "algo de creído", se dijo Candice. Este abrió la billetera y sacó un billete de 100 dólares. No le fue difícil a la chica darse cuenta que habían muchos más de esos billetes ahí. Demasiado para un adolescente de clase media - alta, incluso para el hijo del alcalde.

- Oh... la verdad es que no esperaba quedarme mucho tiempo.

- Por qué? Tienes algo que hacer? - le preguntó Kol. Ella lo miró un instante, le parecía un chico bastante simpático. Parecía ser el típico chico travieso e ingenioso del instituto. No lo conocía lo suficiente pero por esa manera de hablar que tenía y esa mirada, además de su actitud durante la transacción le decían que no era un simple peón en el grupo. Quizá él era la mano derecha de ese Tyler, quizá era el cerebro detrás de todo. Más le valía caerle muy bien.

- Lo siento - dijo con una sonrisa coqueta - pero es que... verás... no sé como explicarlo.

- Ha tenido una urgencia femenina - murmuró Claire pero los demás escucharon. Candice se mordió la lengua para no mandarla al carajo, pero era mejor que creyeran eso a que sospecharan que Klaus le había robado las bragas en el estacionamiento.

- Para la próxima sin falta - dijo media arrepentida y fingiendo estar avergonzada.

- No, no... descuida - contestó Stefan - vamos a hacer como que no escuchamos nada, lo dejamos para otra ocasión - le dijo amablemente.

- Gracias, cuiden a mi prima por favor. Que llegue a casa caminando por sí misma y no arrastrándose, sino Liz nos mata - dijo como si la sheriff fuera alguien de mucha confianza.

- Tranquila, acá nadie se aprovechará de la honra de la inocente Rebekah - bromeó Kol. Matt había llegado con unas bebidas que suponía eran la primera ronda. Candice estaba un poco confundida. Aparte de Tyler quien parecía ser el más altanero, los demás eran muy cordiales y educados. No esperarías que un chico de esos sea un comerciante de drogas, pero las apariencias suelen engañar.

Candice llamó a un taxi, mientras tanto aceptó una bebida. Y mientras tanto sentía la insistente mirada de Klaus sobre ella. Y le gustaba, sentía hasta ganas de ir hasta allá y pedirle que termine lo que empezó, que no había porque dejaras las cosas inconclusas. Pero calma, tenía orgullo y él de alguna manera lo había herido. Así que se iba a tener que esperar, el momento preciso llegaría y además eso de hacerse desear sería mejor. Una buena excusa y motivación para su trabajo claro, hacerlo con un hombre condenadamente sexy mientras seguía investigando. Dos pájaros de un tiro, calmaba sus "ganas" y resolvía un caso. Pero tenía que ir con cuidado "él" le había advertido en su nota que en Mystic Falls nadie era lo que parecía.

* * *

><p><em>Horas más tarde<em>

Klaus estaba frente a la chimenea. Eran casi las 3 am y no tenía nada especial que hacer, tampoco tenía sueño aunque sabía que lo mejor era ir a acostarse de una buena vez. Había tenido un día largo: retornar del viaje después de atender negocios, conocer a Caroline, intentar tener sexo con ella y sentirse frustrado y con el miembro adolorido de no poder descargarse y luego... nada. Ahí estaba, ya ni siquiera pensaba en como volver a intentarlo con ella, aunque por supuesto eso estaba dentro de sus planes a muy corto plazo. Había otras cosas más importantes que considerar. La mansión estaba en completo silencio cuando escuchó un auto estacionarse y al cabo de unos minutos la puerta principal se abrió. Era Kol y conforme se acercaba era cada vez más obvio el olor a alcohol.

- Has estado bebiendo - dijo sin mirarlo, estaba de espaldas a él inmóvil frente a la chimenea - ya hemos hablado sobre eso - el papel del hermano mayor que cuida del menor en el instituto no se le daba tan bien pero Kol ni nadie podía quejarse, lo estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía aunque muchos piensen lo contrario.

- Lo sé, pero no podía rechazar la invitación.

- Esa chica...

- Rebekah ya está en casa, sana y salva. Descuida - un momento de silencio. Al fin Klaus se dio la vuelta para verlo.

- Y qué crees?

- No lo sé Klaus, se me hace sospechoso de que de pronto lleguen dos rubias sexys a la casa de la sheriff. Sobre todo después de "aquello".

- Crees que haya pedido refuerzos? Qué sean agentes encubiertas?

- Es muy probable. Son lindas, no lo niego. Además Rebekah bebe como adulta.

- Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Ya sabes. Adulta que sabe beber. Ya sabes cómo somos los chicos... - dijo relajado mientras se echaba al sofá - bebemos y bebemos y al carajo con todo. En cambio ella bebía si, pero con cuidado. No mezclaba, se tomaba el tiempo, sabía que pedir. No lo sé... se me hizo raro.

- Sólo puede ser una chica de mundo, estamos rodeados de pueblerinos Kol, que no se te olvide. Las chicas de ciudad de hoy en día son diferentes - Kol asintió, pero no parecía conforme - en verdad crees que son encubiertas, no?

- Mis sospechas son fuertes claro, me mantendré alerta y no dejaré que avancen.

- Al contrario, déjalas ser - Klaus sonrió y avanzó lentamente para sentarse al lado de su hermano. Había una botella de whisky y 4 vasos sobre la mesa de centro. Le sirvió un poco a Kol y él en cambio llenó su vaso hasta la mitad - si son agentes encubiertas lo descubriremos estando atentos. Si lo son dejaremos que hagan su trabajo, que recolecten buena información, la suficiente para que se confíen y crean que están a salvo. Por supuesto tiene que ser algo que no nos incrimine a nosotros -Kol asintió, también sonreía. Era genial tener un hermano mayor que pensar igual que él - y cuando llegue el momento nos encararemos de ellas.

- Si, me parece buena idea... - contestó Kol dando un sorbo a su trago - aún así me incomoda tener a esa gente cerca. Prefiero confirmarlo y sacarlas del camino lo más pronto posible.

- Está bien, voy a acelerar el proceso, así estamos más tranquilos. Te parece?

- Acelerar el proceso es... acostarte con Caroline mañana? - preguntó arqueando una ceja. Klaus lo miró serio un instante y luego soltó una risa.

- Si lo hago o no con ella no es algo que te interese. Ya tienes a la otra rubia que también está muy simpática, así que no te quejes.

- Yo sólo comentaba. Además tampoco creo que Rebekah sea de "esas". No lo sé... la noto más difícil. En cambio Caroline... bueno, te sacaste la lotería.

- No es mi culpa si mi hermano pequeño no aprendió nada de mi. Si o sabes cómo calentar a una mujer es tu problema, no el de ella.

- Eso fue cruel - bromeó Kol - pero ya veré que hacer con ella. Es muy linda, ya hasta me cae bien. Y eso que nadie de este maldito pueblo sirve para amigo.

- Hablando de eso... como va todo con Elena? - Kol miró su vaso y removió el poco alcohol que le quedaba. Se formó una suave sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa hasta un poco malévola.

- Muy bien... perfectamente. Lo de Jeremy fue un golpe de suerte, ahora anda sensible y resentida. Si los arcanos me acompañan, en pocos días sabré quien es su proveedor - Klaus asintió. Desde que entraron al negocio lo único que habían querido saber es quien era el que proveía a la organización de los ingredientes para las drogas. Sólo que ellos aún no lo decían y ahora los hermanos tenían que recurrir a otros métodos no tradicionales.

- Cómo estás tan segura de que ella lo sabe?

- Se hace la inocente, pero conoce del negocio tan bien como los Salvatore. Así que el nombre del proveedor saldrá pronto y él será nuestro. Podremos serrucharlos cuando queramos.

- Eso suena perfecto - le dijo Klaus correspondiendo la sonrisa malévola - sabes? Hasta me siento culpable de usar a mi hermano pequeño para el negocio.

- No me usas. Me gusta el negocio. Atrévete a sacarme y hago mi propia empresa - bromeó.

- Y lo demás? Ya está concluido?

- La información que puede darme Bonnie Bennet ya me es irrelevante. Ya saqué todo lo que pude de su padre... pero bueno, supongo que tendré que seguir manteniendo las apariencias con ella si queremos apoderarnos de todo.

- Y yo que pensé que de verdad te gustaba la chica...

- Claro que me gusta, pero los negocios y los gustos van aparte. Eso me lo enseñaste... en realidad no me enseñaste nada, sólo sigo tu impecable ejemplo - bromeó.

- Muy gracioso. Dicho así parece que convivieras con un monstruo.

- Y la idea no era esa?

- No sé de que me hablas, sólo intento ser yo mismo - dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Como sea, me incomoda que quieran meterse en nuestros asuntos de pronto.

- No sé como estás tan seguro que son infiltradas, pero ya te dije que lo voy a averiguar. Has visto muchas películas de policías.

- Tienes razón, normalmente las agentes de policía no son tan sexys.

- Son chicas lindas, no lo niego - dijo Klaus mientras terminaba de beber - si es verdad, el comisario que las mandó tiene buen cerebro. Nadie podría sospechar de unas chicas tan bellas, distraen a cualquiera.

- Te distraen a ti? - fue una pregunta media en serio. Klaus bebió de un solo sorbo lo que quedaba en su vaso - quiero decir...

- Sé lo que quieres decir Kol. Y lo que haga con mi vida es mi problema. Estoy en este maldito pueblo para trabajar y sacarle el mayor provecho, no para salir en serio con ninguna chiquilla simpática - Kol, quien casi nunca se ponía serio, cambio de semblante inmediatamente. Quizá no debió tocar "ese tema". Sabía lo dedicado que era para Klaus. Pero quizá era la bebida... si, quizá se le pasó un poco la mano en el Grill con los chicos, porque tenía ganas de decir cosas que no se atrevería a decir estando sobrio a Klaus.

- Es como si no quisieras saber nada de tomar en serio a las mujeres que se cruzan en tu camino.

- Intento mantenerme firme en mi objetivo, Kol. No descansaré hasta que eso se cumpla - estaba serio. Un poco más y acabaría gritándole y diciendo tonterías inútiles como "reduciré tus comisiones" o algo así.

- Y eso qué?

- Que desde lo que pasó con Michelle no se te ha dado la gana de seguir adelante - sabía que fue un error mencionar ese nombre. Klaus se puso de pie, estaba muy serio.

- Vete a dormir de una maldita vez.

- No eres mi padre Klaus, me duermo a la hora que quiero.

- Bien, entonces déjame en paz y basta de hablar estupideces. Ah! y no vuelvas a mencionar a Michelle jamás, me entiendes?

- Ella era...

- Cállate - dijo entre dientes - vamos a olvidar esto. Tú te encargas de Rebekah, yo de Caroline. Fin de la discusión

Klaus se fue rápidamente de la sala hacia su despacho. Kol suspiró y aprovechó la ausencia del hermano mayor para servirse más whisky. No es que tuviera la mejor de las relaciones de hermano con Klaus, más que todo eran buenos colegas. Bebían juntos, hablaban de mujeres, él lo cubría y también ayudaba. Podía ser joven y nuevo en todo eso, pero notaba que aunque todos lo habían superado y asumido finalmente, Klaus no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En lo que le pasó. Era como si la vida de Klaus se dividiera en antes y después del suceso de Michelle. Desde aquello, Klaus no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Suspiró, tampoco quería gastarse toda la noche pensando en los problemas de Klaus que la verdad no tenían porque interesarle. Sólo esperaba que no interfieran en sus objetivos a corto plazo. Planes en los que se incluía "conocer a fondo" a esas dos primas.

Al cabo de unos minutos Klaus escuchó los pasos de Kol en la escalera quien aparentemente al fin se iba a dormir. Pero la conversación lo había dejado sin ganas de hacer lo mismo. Había estado en silencio todo el rato sentado en su escritorio. Michelle. Tuvo que nombrarla? Cerró la puerta de su despacho con llave y luego sacó otra más de su bolsillo. Era una llave pequeña, una llave de algún cajón. Un cajón oculto dentro de otro más grande. Uno donde sólo estaban sus cosas personajes, objetos y recuerdos que ni Kol había visto. Y lo abrió. Un ligero temblor le recorrió el cuerpo. No debía hacer eso... se supone que tenía que dejarlo atrás. Klaus se puso de pie y encendió el equipo de sonido. Buscó entre todos sus discos, puso uno y le dio "play" a la canción. No tenía por qué escucharla, ya suficiente tortura iba a ser. Volvió a sentarse en el escritorio mientras la suave música empezaba a sonar. Era esa la canción. Su canción. No, la canción de ella.

Abrió el cajoncito y sacó un cuadro. Era una simple, lo importante era la foto. Una joven delgada de bellos ojos azules, rubia y de lacios cabellos lo miraba y le sonreía. Le sonreía desde el más allá mientras la música seguía hermosa y torturante. Una melodía que él se sabía de memoria y hasta se atrevió a pronunciar en voz alta mientras, sin darse cuenta, sus dedos acariciaban suavemente el rostro de la joven sobre el vidrio del cuadro.

- Michelle... ma belle...

* * *

><p>Quién es Michelle? D: muajajajaja<p> 


	7. Capítulo 6: Michelle

_Hola... otra vez! D: hoy tendremos un capi en el cual se empieza a esbozar una historia dramática u.u (exagerada XD) en la que Klaus está involucrado y que tiene todo que ver con la presencia de los Mikaelson ahi... D: capítulo de FUERTES INSINUACIONES DE REVELACIONES! (porque aún no revelo nada XD)_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Michelle<strong>

Michelle, ma belle.

These are words that go together well

My Michelle.

_Michelle fue una hermosa y joven mujer. Una tonta idealista que no se cansó de perseguir la verdad hasta que la realidad del cruel mundo le dio en la cara y la sacó de él. Una estúpida que creyó que podía cambiar el mundo con sus actos. Al menos así pensaba él a veces en medio de la rabia por haberla perdido. Pero también fue la mujer más dulce del mundo, inocente, tierna, inteligente, preciosa y valiente que conoció jamás. Michelle también fue de lejos, la persona que más amó e idolatró en todo el mundo._

I love you, I love you, I love you.

That's all I want to say.

_El día que conoció a Michelle se había pasado toda la mañana escuchando The Beatles. Tenía que culpar a papá por eso, le había inculcado el gusto por esa banda desde que tenía memoria y justamente ese día se le había antojado escuchar una "maratón". En realidad todos en la familia eran Beatlemaniacos, así que nadie podía reprocharle nada. Todo el día había esperado ese momento, ir a hacer esa visita y conocerla. Le habían dicho que era muy linda. Llevaba meses esperando que ella llegara, en casa habían planeado todo para eso, él mismo había escogido algunos de los regalos. No sabía mucho de ella, sólo que iba a llegar en unos meses y que sería muy linda. Cuando despertó por la mañana se enteró de que ella ya había llegado al mundo y que pronto iría a casa. No quiso esperar, se adelantó para conocerla. Durante todo el camino se la pasó cantando varias canciones de The Beatles, pero la de "Michelle" se le había pegado especialmente._

_Le indicaron el camino, él caminaba de lo más tranquilo. Estaba algo emocionado, la espera había sido larga. Cuando abrió la puerta aún estaba cantando parte del coro de la canción. __"Michelle... ma belle... These are words that go together well... __My Michelle". Se quedó en silencio, la habitación estaba en penumbras pero aún así la vio. Al principio no pudo distinguir bien su rostro, así que se aventuró a avanzar despacio. Estaba al lado de mamá, estaba descansando aún y tenía los ojos cerrados. Él era muy joven aún... demasiado joven, casi un niño. Y ella era tan pequeña, tan frágil... le pareció un pequeño y dulce ángel. Mamá le pidió que se acerque, él siguió avanzando con lentitud hasta que al fin estuvo muy cerca de ella. Y entonces abrió los ojos. Se asustó por haberla despertado, pero el susto pasó pronto porque los ojos de esa criatura eran preciosos. Azules. Y parecía que lo miraba fijamente, se quedó paralizado. Luego de unos segundos ella sonrió y él también lo hizo sin darse cuenta. Era preciosa._

_- Te presento a Michelle - le dijo mamá con voz suave - no es linda?_

_- Michelle... cómo la canción? - preguntó sonriente._

_- Te gusta? - asintió._

_- Cuándo me va a hablar?_

_- Cuando te tenga confianza - le dijo._

_Y vaya que se la tuvo. Sólo se tuvieron el uno al otro. Cuando sus padres murieron Michelle estuvo ahí para él, y aunque ella también sufría, le enseñó a ser fuerte. Decir que la había querido mucho era decir muy poco de su relación. Decir que la había amado con todas sus fuerzas y adorado a morir era lo más aproximado que podría decirse sobre lo que sintió por ella. Sólo vivía para agradarle a ella. Para impresionarla, para darle regalos, para engreírla, para apoyarla, para hacerla sentir la mujer más querida del mundo. Desde el primer momento que la tuvo entre sus brazos, tan tierna y frágil, tan suave y preciosa... desde ese momento la amó con locura. La amó desde el instante en que ella abrió sus ojos para verlo, nadie la amó tanto como él. Le dolía estar lejos, le dolía dejarla sola un tiempo. Le dolía saber que ella sufría por el trabajo que él tenía, por los riesgos que tenía que pasar. Cuando regresaba de sus pequeños "viajes de negocio" ella lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y lloraba entre sus brazos dando gracias al cielo por estar de vuelta, por estar vivo._

_Él sabía que ser quien era y su trabajo eran todo un riesgo que tenía que correr. Más que miedo por su vida, tenía miedo de morir de pronto en alguna pelea y dejarla sola en el mundo. Porque no había nadie que la quisiera, adorara y cuidara como él. Pero se distrajo. Michelle también tenía un trabajo arriesgado. Periodista de investigación. Y para cuando se dio cuenta ella se había metido con los que no debía. Había sacado a la luz que era mejor dejar ocultas, cosas que le correspondían a la policía. Y como era sólo una joven periodista..._

_Michelle, my belle._

_Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,_

_Très bien ensemble._

* * *

><p>Esa mañana también sonaba aquella canción. No era por darle el gusto a su jefe claro, es que a ella le gustaba. A pesar de que sabía que era mejor cambiar la canción cuando Klaus estaba cerca porque sino se pondría de malhumor. Rose conocía algo de la historia de Klaus y Michelle, una historia de la que Kol le había pedido tenga mucho cuidado en mencionar, una historia que nadie en Mystic Falls sabía, para ellos el único hermano de Klaus era Kol, no tenían idea de su familia. Y hablado de Kol... ahí estaba él. Lo vio llegar a lo lejos con esa sonrisa tan linda que lo caracterizaba. "Calma... que es sólo un chico", dijo haciéndose la distraída. Kol podía tener cara de niño, pero en lo que a otras "cuestiones" se refiere le ganaba a muchos adultos. Y lo decía alguien a quien se le había olvidado que no se tenía que acostar con el hermano del jefe.<p>

- Mi amor - le dijo de manera poética - tan temprano en la oficina?

- Y tú no deberías estar en la escuela?

- Debería. Por desgracias estás hablando con una persona a la que no le importan los estudios.

- Porque de todas maneras pasará el año.

- Que ni se le ocurra a Shane desaprobarme - Rose suspiró y volvió a ordenar papeles. No tenía idea de si Klaus estaba enterado de que su administradora había tenido un pequeño desliz con su hermano, pero estaba casi seguro que si. Esos dos se cubrían todo, era muy cómplices y no le sorprendería que Klaus lleve a Kol a su primera orgía... si es que ya no lo hizo.

- Kol, hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Hay algunos "problemas". Así que por favor...

- Por favor... cierro la puerta y nosotros... - apoyó sus manos en el escritorio y la miró fijamente con esa sonrisa "desbragante". Ella tragó saliva, era obvio que había enrojecido.

- Nosotros nada Kol, tienes a muchas a quien follar, no te obsesiones conmigo.

- Oh no claro... nada que te incomode. Pero me vas a decir acaso que no te gustó? - preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Para qué quieres saberlo?

- Me gusta saber que mis mujeres están satisfechas - Rose soltó una carcajada y él frunció el ceño molesto - no he hecho ningún chiste.

- Tus mujeres? en serio? Kol por favor...

- Ya sé, ya sé... estamos trabajando.

- Si, y porque estamos trabajando tengo que seguir siendo la mejor amiga de Damon Salvatore y escuchar sus confesiones mientras tú consuelas a su dolida amante. Ambos tenemos un mismo objetivo y no lo voy a arruinar. Sabes que Damon te detesta.

- No es mi culpa ser tan sexy - dijo con descuido

_I want you, I want you, I want you._

_I think you know by now_

_I'll get to you somehow._

_Until I do I'm telling you so_

_You'll understand._

La música seguía corriendo. Kol se había quedado en silencio cuando se dio cuenta. Bajó un poco la mirada. Claro, claro... a él también le había afectado. Debería ser más cuidadosa con los Mikaelson y sus secretos más sensibles.

- Deberías cambiarla...

- Me gusta.

- Tú sabes lo que quiero decir.

- Demasiado tarde - como siempre que Klaus llegaba a la oficina a ver como iba todo, lo hacía demasiado rápido. Rose dijo eso casi en un susurro, para que Klaus no escuchara. Entró en la oficina y se quedó quieto casi al final de la canción.

_I will say the only words I know that_

_You'll understand, my Michelle._

- Cambia eso - Rose no dijo nada, igual ya había terminado. Mejor apagó el reproductor, de momento - y tú no deberías estar en la escuela?

- Quedé en pasar por Elena - informó como si nada hubiera pasado - nos saltaremos una clase - Klaus asintió. Rose sabía que de momento no había nada más importante que robarles el negocios a los Salvatore y socios, así que le permitía lo que sea a Kol con tal que apoye.

- Y no estás tarde?

- Me estás echando fuera?

- Esperen... antes de que se pongan a discutir - interrumpió Rose - hay algo que tienen que saber.

- Dilo - pidió Klaus. Rose no sabía si ese humor de mierda que tenía ese día era por culpa de la canción o si simplemente había amanecido así, pero no estaba para aguantar eso.

- Te calmas, primero - dijo con firmeza - y luego si quieres, hablamos - Klaus suspiró molesto. Era muy difícil ponerlo en su lugar, pero ella tampoco se dejaba pisotear. Por algo ella era su administradora.

- Bien... ya me calme. Ahora... decías? - dijo en un tono "más amable".

- Alguien quitó los micrófonos de la casa de la sheriff. Supongo que ella misma lo notó - apenas dijo eso notó que el rostro de los Mikaelson cambiaba. No supo expresar bien que era, pero parecía sorpresa mezclada con incredulidad - pasa algo?

- A qué hora se quitaron? - le preguntó Kol.

- No lo sé, siguieron grabando casi todo el día. Quiero decir, los han sacado y los han tirado para otro lado. A la basura. No los apagaron para que no podamos definir la hora.

- Muy inteligente... - dijo Klaus pensativo.

- Qué creen que pasó? - preguntó.

- Te lo dije - respondió Kol mirando a su hermano - han sido esas dos.

- Pudo haber sido la sheriff. Nosotros ni siquiera pusimos eso, sino el inútil de Tyler. Quizá los puso en un sitio demasiado obvio. Y la sheriff es astuta, con ella no se juega.

- Por supuesto, por eso mandó a traer dos agentes encubiertas.

- Qué! - exclamó Rose - encubiertas? cómo? cuándo llegaron? desde cuándo lo saben?

- Son sólo dos sobrinas de la sheriff que han venido a vivir acá - explicó Klaus - y a Kol se le ha metido a la cabeza que son agentes encubiertas. Llegaron ayer.

- Suena lógico pensarlo pero... no, no lo creo. La sheriff es inteligente, no tendría el valor. Además Klaus tiene razón, pudo haber sido ella misma. Iban a llegar las sobrinas, arreglaba la casa y vio objetos extraños... los sacó. Listo.

- Tyler los colocó bien - le dijo Kol molesto - le di un manual que saqué "de internet" de técnicas de espionaje.

- Ese tipo no sabe ni leer un manual, dudo mucho que haya seguido las instrucciones, apuesto a que al final hizo lo que le dio la gana - concluyó Rose - en serio Kol, no sé porque te amargas.

- Ya lo dije, se le ha metido en la cabeza que esas dos son encubiertas. No es que no sea sospechoso claro, lo es. Pero tampoco voy a estar pendiente de todo lo que hacen, como si quisiera que me descubran.

- Como sea, yo trabajaré en descubrirlas, ya verás - le dijo Kol. Y Rose notó que eso era una resolución, no estaba pidiendo permiso y no iba a hacer caso así le obligaran.

- Esto queda entre nosotros - les dijo Klaus mirando a ambos - no quiero que ninguno de los de afuera siquiera sospeche que ellas pueden ser encubiertas. Recuerden para que estamos acá.

- Si... - murmuró Rose. Claro que sabía porque Klaus la había mandado a llamar desde lejos para que trabaje con él en ese pueblo perdido. Para apoderarse del negocio de los padres de ese lugar... y para vengarse por supuesto. Aunque eso era más personal, tanto que ni lo mencionaba, y ni ella ni Kol lo decían. Pero Rose sabía bien que de alguna manera que ella no sabía todos los negocios sucios de Mystic Falls se relacionaban con lo que le pasó a la inocente de Michelle.

- Bien, entonces a trabajar. Tú a recoger a Elena - le dijo a Kol - y tú Rose, ven a mi oficina. Tenemos que hablar sobre la próxima carga - ella asintió. Kol de muy mala gana salió para ir a hacer lo que le tocaba, ella tomó su agenda y caminó detrás de Klaus. Por supuesto, él se refería a la nueva carga ilegal que estaba por llegar a Mystic Falls. Una carga que contenía los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar la droga sintética responsable de que Claire y Candice estuvieran ahí. Klaus se sentó en su escritorio, ella al frente.

- Muy bien Klaus... vamos a lo que nos compete - él asintió - esas dos nuevas son rubias, no?

- Por qué rayos me preguntas eso? - dijo "fastidiado".

- Por favor, todos saben que las rubias son la debilidad de los hermanitos Mikaelson - la fusiló con la mirada. Más bien fue como una bazooka. Quizá no debió mencionar eso de las rubias porque Michelle también fue rubia.

- No digas tonterías.

- Como quieras. Entonces, lo son?

- Si - contestó medio molesto - para qué quieres saberlo?

- Para no hacer nada sospechoso si veo a dos rubias sexys en las calles. Y ya se las repartieron?

- Rose! basta quieres? - le dijo exasperado - creí que estábamos aquí para hablar de negocios, no de esas tonterías.

- Como quieras. Cielo santo... no entiendo que te ha dado hoy, tienes un humor que es para mandarte a la mierda en una.

- Ese es asunto mío Rose. Y antes que lo preguntes. No, no tiene que ver con ninguna rubia... al menos no con las nuevas rubias - ajá. Ahí estaba la respuesta. Era por Michelle. Algo le había hecho recordarla por la noche y por eso había estado así. Habían dos formas que afectaban a Klaus en cuanto a Michelle. Una era una tristeza profunda que lo hundía por horas, a veces días. Se ponía así cuando pensaba en que no pudo hacer nada por salvarla. Y otra era ese enojo e irritación insoportable, que contestaba todo con brusquedad y contagiaba el mal humor a todos. Esos eran los días en que pensaba en ella con amargura, que culpaba a Michelle por haber sido tan ingenua, y cuando pensaba en los que le hicieron aquello. Al parecer estaba en esos días.

- Olvidémonos de ese asunto entonces. La carga la van a recibir el señor Bennet y Damon Salvatore.

- Ya sabes donde?

- No lo han querido revelar. Ya sabes que cambian de lugar cada que pueden, pero si Kol logra averiguar algo con Elena quizá tengamos al fin una pista de los proveedores.

- Espero que si... que hoy sea al fin la noche - dijo pensativo. Llevaban tiempo trabajando en robarles el negocio, pero lo de sus proveedores lo tenían muy oculto.

* * *

><p>Kol odiaba hacer ese trabajo. No le gustaban las no - rubias. Y Bonnie era no - rubia, pero aún así le caía bien porque era una linda persona a pesar de que su padre fuera un narco de mierda. Y la otra, Elena, esa también era no-rubia. A diferencia de Bonnie, esta si era un poco zorra. Si con Bonnie había evitado el sexo, parecía que no le iba a quedar otra que tirarse a Elena si las cosas seguían así, ya que la chica estaba pidiendo a gritos alguien que la consuele. A veces se levantaba por las mañanas, se miraba al espejo y pensaba como siendo tan sexy y tan joven había caído en ese círculo vicioso de seducción e intrigas. No iba a culpar a Klaus, él se metió en eso por voluntad propia, nadie lo obligó.<p>

Tocó la bocina frente a la puerta de la casa de Elena. Desde la muerte de Jeremy estuvo muy sensible, así que decidió aprovechar de eso para ser el buen amigo que la acompañe, Klaus también se prestó a eso contratándola como su "asistente" por las tardes, así él tendría más contacto con Elena. Tenían conocimiento de que la chica asistió junto con Damon en varias oportunidades a los sitios donde recepcionan "la materia prima", así que ya que no había podido sacar nada del padre de Bonnie ni de Damon, Elena terminaba siendo la mejor opción. Aunque claro, era peligroso confiar en alguien que se ama a escondidas al hermano de su "novio" Stefan.

Elena salió de casa. Sonreía a medias, parecía estar algo animada. No podía culparla de nada, en realidad no era su culpa haber nacido en un pueblo donde todos parecían estar involucrados a los negocios turbios del mayor Lockwood. Ella entró al auto, le saludó con un beso en la mejilla... en realidad muy cercano a sus labios. Iban a pasar el día juntos en la casa del lago. Igual a...? Sexo por supuesto. Y que conste que ella fue quien lo sugirió, pero por su parte haría lo imposible para evitarlo. Ya entre lágrimas ella le había contado sobre "esos malditos negocios" que terminaron matando a su hermano. Que no debió confiar en los Salvatore, que por culpa de ellos ya no tenía a Jeremy. Eso era cierto, aunque aún ni a él le quedaba claro quien era el real responsable de la muerte de ese chico, nadie quería asumir la culpa.

- Va a ser un buen día, vas a ver - le dijo Kol mientras arrancaba el auto.

- Claro... gracias por acompañarme - le sonrió. La verdad es que sentía algo de culpa por aprovecharse de la situación de esa chica, pero no le quedaba de otra. Cuando pensaba en los beneficios a obtener se le iban todas las ganas de echarse atrás.

- Será un placer - no, claro que no. Un placer sería tener a esa rubia llamada Caroline sentada en sus piernas... o mejor dicho, echada en una cama con las piernas abiertas y él al medio. Eso si sería placer. Sabía que Klaus se sentía atraído por ella, sexualmente hablando... bueno, él también. Pero había tenido que disimular un poco ya que tenía otro asunto con Rebekah. Aunque era algo diferente, Rebekah le había gustado en un sentido "más profundo". Era el tipo de persona que quisiera conocer mejor e involucrarse profundamente. Por desgracia tenía "novia" y no podía dejarla aún, no podía darse ese lujo. Aunque Rebekah bueno... era muy hermosa. Podía pasarse horas pensando en besarla, en quitarle despacio la ropa, en posar sus labios en su suave piel, en recorrerla toda, en escuchar sus gemidos por todo lo alto y...

- Kol cuidado! - exclamó Elena. Se distrajo y casi choca con un poste. Ok, tenía que tener más cuidado en sus fantasías con las rubias primas Forbes.

- Lo siento, no sé en que estaba pensando... - se excusó con una sonrisa y gesto culpable. Elena lo olvidó en el acto.

- Sólo ten más cuidado... no quiero que el día de arruine. De verdad necesito despejarme de todo esto.

- Me imagino...

Si claro, todos necesitan algo. Él necesitaba un trío con las primas Forbes, necesitaba averiguar los puntos de recepción de mercadería, necesitaba terminar con Bonnie. Y ahora eso.

* * *

><p>Pronto sabremos más de Michelle, quien es y que pasa acá D:<p>

Gracias por seguir el fic 3 y Si quieren pueden seguir a esta little noobster por Twitter y tumblr con el mismo username XD


	8. Capitulo 7: Muy cerca

**Holaaaaaaaaa :D se me pasó postear una semana lalalalalala estuve ocupada, no la verdad es que si se me pasó XDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Muy cerca<strong>

_Regla número uno, tienes que divertirte_

_Pero chica, cuando hayas perdido, tienes que ser la primera en huir_

_Regla número dos, no te encariñes demasiado_

_A alguien que puedes perder_

_Así que déjame contarte(1)_

El primer día en la escuela fue mejor de lo que esperaron. Como ya se habían asegurado en conocer y ser "amigas" de los populares se podría decir que tenían una buena parte ganada. Aunque Claire no estaba muy segura de eso, una cosa era conocer a unos adolescentes calenturientos a los que se les levanta el muerto por unas rubias sexys, y otra era conocer a las novias de estos chicos que obviamente las verían como una amenaza. "Lo mejor será pegarse a los solteros", le dijo esa noche Claire a Candice en la habitación. Matt por ejemplo, era soltero y al parecer no habrían problemas. Y ese Stefan al que le estabas buscando novia, al menos parecía ser una buena alternativa. Claro que la idea era despistar a las novias acercándose a esos dos, porque los verdaderos obejtivos eran Tyler y Kol. Y Klaus por supuesto, Candice había insistido en que "ese no se nos puede escapar", lo que Claire interpretó como "se lo va a tirar si o si".

Al llegar a la escuela el primero en saludarlas fue Stefan, luego apareció Tyler acompañado por esa tal Hayley, que al parecer de Claire, era casi tan zorra como parecía en la foto. Como era de esperarse, la chica las miró con desconfianza, más aún al ver que ya habían conocido a "su novio" sin ella presente. Y lo peor es que quizá si había mucho que temer de su parte porque Tyler no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Candice, bastante descarado en realidad, no disimuló para nada.

- ¿Y Kol? - preguntó Candice mientras andaban por el pasillo. Le era un poco confuso tener que hacerla de adolescente, aunque conforme pasaron los minutos se fue sintiendo más cómoda. Ese ambiente le recordaba a sus años de instituto donde ella, como era de esperarse, fue la chica más popular y aclamada. Y al parecer tendría que ejercer la misma labor ahí, así que todo bien.

- Ni idea - respondió Tyler - creo que no va a venir hoy.

- ¿Y Elena? - ahora preguntó Hayley - sé que está un poco mal después de lo de Jer... será que hoy le toca terapia?

- Seguro... - murmuró Stefan. Claire y Candice intercambiaron miradas. Si, claro. Terapia. "Terapia de sexo intensivo debe estar teniendo", pensó Claire con desagrado. Que falten Kol y Elena era demasiada coincidencia, así que habría que indagar un poco para llegar a la respuesta que para ella era casi obvia - ya tendrán tiempo de conocerla - le dijo Stefan a Claire con una media sonrisa. La chica asintió, se notaba que a pesar de pertenecer a una sarta de criminales juveniles tenía sentimientos.

- Bonnie llega en una semana - agregó Hayley aunque nadie le había preguntado - será genial estar todos juntos de nuevo. Los seis - remarcó bien eso último. Las rubias policías entendieron... ellas no estaban invitadas.

- Oye no seas así... - le dijo Tyler en tono de reproche - si Matt también puede ir.

- Idiota, es sólo parejas.

- Pues... no lo sé, pero creo que le gusta cierta rubia... - comentó en voz alta, se pararon en seco y miraron a las dos chicas.

- Bueno... ¿cuál es de las dos? - preguntó Claire siguiendo el juego - porque acá hay dos rubias, a menos que Matt esté interesado en un trio - bromeó, rieron con ella los entes masculinos presentes, porque lo que era Hayley seguía con mala cara.

- ¿Ustedes no deberían ya estar en clases? - la voz las tomó por sorpresa, pero apenas las dos vieron quien era hicieron lo posible por disimular su sorpresa. Era el director Shane, sospechoso de ser cómplice de la mafia de tráfico de drogas por dejar que se comercialice en la escuela como si nada, quizá con todo el dinero que entraba debía de recibir una jugosa bonificación de Tyler y sus amigos.

-Ya estamos en camino - dijo Tyler de mala gracia. Entonces el director posó la mirada en ambas y fue verdaderamente incómodo... mucho en realidad. Eran ya mujeres adultas haciéndose pasar por adolescentes pero no les gustó para nada sentir esa mirada lasciva sobre ellas. Demasiado descarada para su gusto, descarada y desagradable. Candice pensó que en nada se comparaba a lo que sentía cuando Klaus la miraba, era diferente. Era como si ese tal Shane no sólo las estuviera violando con la mirada, sino que también estuviera teniendo en ese momento las fantasías más asquerosas y perversas que nadie con dos dedos de frente se atrevería a hacer.

- ¿Y estas dos nuevas señoritas son...? - preguntó sonriente, ellas trataron de disimular su incomodidad de la mejor manera posible.

- Sobrinas de la sheriff Forbes - le dijo Candice.

- Oh si... ya recuerdo. Pasen más tarde a mi oficina, las mandaré a llamar... una por una - Claire hasta sintió nauseas. Que asco de tipo, esperaba no tener que hacer siquiera un pequeño acercamiento con él porque no lo soportaba.

- Claro, pasaremos luego - agregó Claire. Shane se quedó mirándola un rato más, era verdaderamente incómodo.

- Vayan a clases - dijo finalmente y caminó alejándose de ellos. Parecía que a los otros no les afectaba mucho esa actitud, quizá hasta ya estaban acostumbrados a eso.

- Tenemos clase de geografía, ¿y ustedes? - les preguntó Stefan.

- Historia - dijo Claire. Si, historia con ese Alaric, quizá podría averiguar algo, era más fácil sacar información de los opositores.

- También tengo geografía - les dijo Candice, Daniel había distribuido bien los cursos que llevaría cada una y a Candice le tocaba de momento vigilar de cerca las conversaciones del grupete.

- Pues vamos - Stefan le sonrió, ella correspondió. Otro más que entraba a la lista de personajes implicados con "el beneficio de la duda".

- Ya entro a clases, primero voy al baño - avisó Candice.

- Nos vemos en el almuerzo - Claire se fue para donde se suponía estaba su salón de clases.

Todos siguieron su camino, Candice se fue rápidamente hacia el baño. Ese trabajo ya no le estaba gustando nada. Estaba acostumbrada a intimidar a los criminales y sospechosos con su autoridad, a ese maldito de Shane ya lo hubiera puesto en su sitio, a esos idiotas delincuentes juveniles ni hablar, todos podrían estarla maldiciendo desde las rejas. Pero soportar toda esa mierda junta era algo que iba a tener que aprender. Se retocó un poco el maquillaje, era hora de ir a clases, ya había sonado la campana. Salió rápidamente del baño y por andar tan rápido no se dio cuenta al cruzar el pasillo que alguien iba en el mismo camino y terminaron chocando. Ya se iba a disculpar, después de todo la distraída había sido ella, pero...

- ¿Tú? - indignada total. Y él acababa de reconocerla, la miró y sonrió de esa forma que la volvía loca - ¿qué haces aquí? ¿estás siguiéndome o qué?

- Tengo cosas mejores que hacer, Caroline - su nombre en sus labios sonaba delicioso. Ese acento que tenía la iba a dejar muerta algún día.

- Pues no parece - contestó de lo más insolente. Era una suerte que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo en ese momento.

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses de mi, creo que ya dejaste bien claro eso la noche anterior - Caroline resopló molesta, ¿qué quería que piense? Le había robado las bragas! casi se la tira en el estacionamiento, la provoca, la calienta y después la trata como la mierda. Por supuesto que tenía derecho a pensar putadas de él!

- Si, eso ya lo sé. Y tú aunque lo niegues sé que tienes la clara intención de molestarme.

- No, sólo entre al baño. Tengo una reunión con el director Shane.

- Oh claro! son igual de enfermos, supongo que son los mejores amigos! - ok, eso se le escapó. Fue una gran imprudencia de su parte pues Klaus la quedó mirando seriamente.

-¿Qué dices?

- Nada... sólo lo que he escuchado - respondió algo nerviosa. Esa noche llamaría a Daniel a decirle que no servía para ese trabajo.

- No lo creo. ¿Él te está molestando ya? - "molestando ya". Así que la fama de pedófilo era bien conocida por todo el mundo, se preguntaba entonces porque no se habían organizado para sacarlo de la escuela.

- No, nada de eso... sólo me contaron que es un pesado y nada más. Supongo que tampoco es algo que te importe - aunque por el tono de voz que tenía y la preocupación que mostró le indicó que si estaba preocupado por ella. Vaya, eso era un poco... extraño - como sea, aún no me respondes exactamente que haces acá.

- Ya te lo dije, reunión con el director Shane para hablar sobre Kol y como hacer que pase de año sin tener que sobornarlo, aunque apuesto que me pedirá dinero de todas maneras. Verás, Kol es muy listo pero simplemente no se le da la gana de estudiar.

- Claro... ¡como eres un hermano tan responsable! - dijo con ironía. Así que Klaus era el apoderado, y así que había corrupción en esa escuela para hacer pasar a los desaprobados. Buen dato. Quizá podría hasta cogerle el gusto, a la larga, a ese trabajo. No necesitaba de un interrogatorio para enterarse de tantas cosas, sólo con simples conversaciones casuales se podía obtener más de lo que se imaginaba.

- No me conoces.

- Te conozco lo suficiente.

- Podrías conocerme más si quieres - no sé dio cuenta en que momento se acercó a ella, en que momento sus pechos se rozaban. Candice retrocedió un paso y chocó contra la pared mientras sentía que todo el cuerpo empezaba a arderle, moría de ganas de que la bese, que la empotre de una buena vez, que se metan al baño y terminen lo que empezaron - claro, eso depende de ti. Si quieres que te conozca a profundidad - dijo marcando esa última palabra. Oh si... a profundidad. En lo más profundo de ella quería sentirlo, sentía que ya le quemaba la entrepierna, quizá inconscientemente estaba abriendo sus piernas. Quizá no, lo estaba haciendo.

- Quizá si quiero que me conozcas profundamente - le dijo marcando también esa última palabra - quizá también tengas la oportunidad de cambiar la horrible impresión que tengo de ti.

- No sé que pude haber hecho para ganarme eso - ella hizo un gesto de indignación... ¿cómo que no hizo nada? Lo único que le faltaba! que se haga el inocente! Pero calma, calma... este hombre era la clave para saber mucho sobre la mafia de Mystic Falls, no podía alejarlo. Y tampoco es que quisiera, podía hacerse la engreída pero sabía perfectamente que se sentía atraída por él en el sentido "estrictamente sexual", por así decirlo. Así que bueno, no se iba a negar pasarla bien con él un rato, el buen sexo no le hace daño a nadie.

- Olvídalo, quizá aún estoy enojada porque me dejaste sin bragas ayer - él le sonrió de manera seductora. Le miraba los labios, ella moría de ansias de que la bese. Había sentido sus dedos allá abajo haciéndola delirar, pero no la había besado, al menos no en los labios. ¿Por qué? ¿algún motivo en especial? ¿Algo sentimental? Quien sabe. Pero ella si quería besarlo, moría por hacerlo en ese mismo momento.

- Te las puedo devolver cuando quieras - le dijo con voz suave, de esa que hacía que su temperatura corporal subiera. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en su cintura, eran sus dedos paseándose suavemente por ahí. Y siguieron subiendo hasta treparse a uno de sus senos. Candice bajó la mirada y sonrió al notar dos de sus dedos presionando su pezón sobre la ropa.

- Aunque la verdad veo muy inútil que me las devuelvas, ¿para qué si sólo me las quiero sacar cuando llegas? - él sonrió complacido y seguidamente, en un gesto casi imperceptible y muy rápido, se lamió los labios - ¿no tienes ganas de hacerlo ahora mismo? - preguntó con voz deseosa. Por favor, era una mujer adulta con deseos de mujer adulta y su deseo en ese momento era ser violada con dureza por ese hombre.

- Mala idea - dijo despacio. Sentía todo el cuerpo encendido mientras los dedos de Klaus seguían jugueteando con su seno, de pronto lo apretó todo y ella tuvo que contener un gemido. Klaus acercó sus labios a su oído, escuchar esa voz sensual hablándole tan cerca era todo un placer - si lo hacemos vas a gritar tanto que toda la escuela va a escuchar. A menos que quieras eso...

- Claro que quiero gritar, pero sin que nadie nos escuche, no quiero tener que contenerme nada.

- Así me gusta. ¿Puedo mandar a recogerte? No creo que a la sheriff le guste verme en la puerta de su casa - la verdad es que no importaba, la sheriff no iba a decir nada porque no era algo que le importara, pero quizá debía de fingir que si.

- Por supuesto que no. A nadie le gusta ver que sobrina se sube en un auto con un tipo para ir a tener sexo.

- Bien, entonces pasarán por ti. Esta noche.

- ¿Tienes prisa? - ella buscó su mirada. Claro que los dos tenían prisa, los dos parecían locos por haberlo ahí mismo, era increíble como el deseo por él se hacía tan abrumador conforme pasaban... ¿los días? ¡Las horas! Cada roce, cada mirada, su cercanía y su voz tan sensual hablándole al oído la estaban volviendo loca. Si, es cierto que andaba algo necesitada desde que "él" la dejó, pero una cosa era estar necesitada y otra pensar que era capaz de rogarle ahí mismo que se lo haga porque sino iba a explotar. Vamos, había que admitir que este Klaus era el tipo más sexy que se había cruzado últimamente... si, en mucho pero mucho tiempo. La tenía completamente enloquecida.

- Por mi te abría de piernas acá mismo - susurró cerca de su rostro y ella suspiró.

- ¿Qué me harías si no hubiera nadie? - preguntó suavemente. Quería escuchar como le decía cosas perversas que la hagan temblar. Klaus le sonrió, pronto sintió uno de sus dedos posarse sobre sus labios, acariciándolos despacio. Ella no se resistió y sacó un poco su lengua para lamer ese dedo. Lo lamió primero con lentitud y después de una forma pervertida, como si se tratara de su miembro. Los ojos de Klaus brillaban de deseo, la miraba complacido al tiempo que se seguía juntando más a su cuerpo. Candice abrió las piernas un poco invitándolo a rozarla descaradamente con su virilidad erecta, cosa que él hizo con gusto.

- No quiero decírtelo Caroline, así te doy una gran sorpresa - y ya estaba segura que así sería - soy hombre de pocas palabras y creo que tú también. Ahora sé como lo atraparías y que le harían tus labios - si, exactamente así y de manera más pervertida aún se lo haría - me pregunto dónde has aprendido esas cosas cielo, considerando tus 18 primeros años... - ay mierda. ¡Se suponía que era una adolescente no la diosa del sexo! Se suponía que ella debía de ser algo inexperta y Klaus tenía que guiarla a sus deseos. Así que se detuvo y le sonrió coqueta.

- Intenet.

- Por supuesto... - pasos cercanos. Era mejor separarse y así lo hicieron, aunque todo el cuerpo les ardiera de deseo era mejor posponer el encuentro para más tarde - nos vemos - le dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia la dirección. Candice asintió y se quedó quieta viéndolo marcharse. Después suspiró hondamente, lo iba a a hacer, estaba completamente enloquecida y hasta intentó ver el lado laboral del asunto. "Al menos dentro de su casa encontraré pistas... supongo". Si, claro. Iba a estar tan ocupada destrozando su cama que seguro ni se iba a acordar de la misión.

* * *

><p>Lo importante de todo es que había conseguido la información que querían, que al fin el "sacrificio" había dado frutos. El día empezó como tenía que empezar, conversaciones casuales, instalación en la casa del lago, un poco de comida, risas entre otras cosas. Ya en la tranquilidad y la calma Elena se animó a desahogarse un poco con él. Kol la entendía, la chica necesitaba eso, después de todo las drogas le habían quitado a su hermano y todos sospechaban que había sido asesinado, Elena lo sabía y moría de rabia por no tener manera de probarlo y quizá jamás la tendría. Entre lágrimas amargas le confesó cuanto le dolía la muerte de Jeremy, como lamentaba haber aceptado la propuesta de Damon de unir a su hermano en la organización. Aunque Stefan era socio activo del grupo, Damon era parte de las cabezas, no un simple peón. Y su pobre hermano necesitaba dinero, así que... ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no aceptar la propuesta de Damon y dejar que Jeremy se uniera al grupo? Así tendría su propio dinero, la organización necesitaba a alguien más que se dedicara a vender en Mystis Falls y alrededores. A Elena no le fue muy difícil decidir que era una buena idea hacer que Jeremy se uniera a la organización, total todos en el pueblo tenían que ver, de alguna forma, con eso.<p>

No imaginó que su hermano acabaría muerto. ¿Cuáles eran las suposiciones de Elena? Las mismas que las de él. Que Jeremy sabía algo muy importante y planeaba abrir la boca. Por eso Elena también sentía miedo, ella también sabía cosas importantes y puede que por represalia le terminen haciendo algo a ella también. ¿Y qué eran esas cosas importantes? El nombre del proveedor, los lugares y fechas de intercambio. Más servido no pudo habérselo dado. Elena estaba demasiado nerviosa como para ponerse a pensar que estaba hablando de más con Kol, ni siquiera le preguntó si él sabía lo mismo que ella, sólo dedujo que ambos estaban enterados y Kol fue muy hábil siguiéndole la cuerda, haciéndose el olvidadizo, soltando lugares de encuentro al azar para que Elena los corrobore o le corrija. Y así tuvo muchos datos, más de lo que necesitaban él y Klaus para apoderarse del negocio.

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue también lo más natural y obvio. Él la consoló, la abrazó, dejó que llorara en su hombro. Luego "sin querer" se besaron, se apartaron fingiendo pena por lo que acababan de hacer si sólo eran buenos amigos. Pero sea porque Elena quería vengarse de los Salvatore, porque se sentía necesitada o porque simplemente quería hacerlo; el sexo fue inevitable. En serio Kol quiso evitar eso porque simplemente no le gustaba Elena como mujer, pero tendría que fingir que si para cumplir con lo que le tocaba. "Piensa en algo bonito... piensa en algo bonito...", se dijo repetitivamente mientras sentía los labios de Elena por su cuello. Y después de intentar evocar varias veces "algo bonito" cerró los ojos e imaginó que una rubia cabellera estaba cerca de él y que esos labios no eran los de Elena sino los de otra rubia recién conocida. Le sorprendió darse cuenta que la rubia que su mente evocó no fue Caroline sino Rebekah. Y no era porque creyera que Caroline "era de Klaus", quizá era porque ese aire tranquilo y algo misterioso de Rebekah le había llamado mucho la atención. Era encantadora, no podía negarlo. Y aunque en sus ojos veía mucha viveza también notaba algo de inocencia. Rebekah era verdaderamente bella y pensar en ella mientras se lo hacía a Elena era muy favorable.

Dos semanas. Si, dos semanas a lo mucho daba para tener a Rebekah Forbes en su cama. Siendo sincero y considerando sus lindos encantos, y si Rebekah fuera otra mujer, podría considerar tenerla en una semana. Pero como esa chica parecía especial estaba bien decir que dos semanas era tiempo preciso para hacer crecer el deseo en ellos y dar el tiempo suficiente para que entren en algo más de confianza. Pensar en Rebekah y creer con todas sus fuerzas que los gemidos que escuchaba de Elena eran de la otra, sin duda fue la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido. ¿Será que Rebekah sería tan suave como parecía? Será que se ponía más húmeda cuando la toque? Cuál sería el sabor de su piel? ¿Cuál el sabor de ese rincón entre sus piernas que tanto ansiaba conquistar? ¿Y sus labios? ¿Serían tan deliciosos como parecían? ¿Sus gemidos sería fuertes? ¿Cómo sería tener ese cuerpo bajo el suyo? Podían decir que era un adolescente calenturiento. Pero no, era más que eso, era mucho más. Si, es cierto que despertó a la sexualidad a una temprana edad y eso era bueno... ¿no? Porque aprendió mucho. Klaus le había dicho medio en broma medio en serio que con esa cara de niño que tenía podía engañar a cualquiera. Muy cierto, podían verlo como un chiquillo caliente, o podían verlo como todo un hombre que ya había adquirido buena experiencia y podía enloquecer a la mujer que quisiera. Como Rose por ejemplo, mayor que él, se hacía la dura pero al final había terminado siendo suya. Y ahora Elena... y pronto Rebekah. Si, muy pronto. Ya hasta dudaba que pudiera aguantarse esas dos semanas

Pero luego del éxtasis lo importante era la información que había obtenido. Un nombre, fechas y direcciones. No podía haberle ido mejor.

_Esto es cómo ser una rompecorazones_

_A los chicos les gusta el peligro_

_Conseguiremos que se derrumben por una desconocida_

_Una jugadora, cantando te amo(1)_

How to be a heartbreaker – Marina and the Diamonds

* * *

><p><strong>Ah pues! acá pasa de todo, y cada uno avanza como quiere D: Prometo que los próximos capis se vienen recargados! MUAJAJAJAJA será que al fin care y klaus llegan a concretar? que se mueren de ganas!<strong>

**PD: He estado subiendo otros de mis fics que tenía guardados por ahí, uno con los originales como protas (Klaroline, Kalijah y Kol + personaje propio) si quieren se dan una vuelta! Los fics tienen mil años pero son variados XD Tengo hasta de Davina y Kol 3**


	9. Capítulo 8 - Parte 1

**Hola again! el ansiado momento de consumación de los calientes Klaus y Caroline se acerca! por eso dividí el cap en dos, aunque fácilmente pude hacerlo y calmarles las ganas de ver que pasa entre ellos hoy mismo pero dije... pa que XD jajaja ok no! tengo planeado algo... al final del capi encontrar que cosa! ahora vamos al cap!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Tentaciones - Parte 1<strong>**  
><strong>  
>En general le había gustado la clase de Alaric, parecía un buen tipo que sabía mucho de todo, era agradable, simpático y si no fuera porque al parecer tenía ética profesional se lo tiraría como parte del trabajo. Bueno, nunca tanto, pero al menos un acercamiento del tipo fogoso en segundo grado. Pero no, nada de eso, ella también tenía que ser ética y formar una bonita relación alumna nueva aplicada - profesor que sabe mucho para que le cuente porque había tenido problemas con Shane y ese tal Logan, todo relacionado claro con la bandita de traficantes. Sonó el timbre y todos empezaron a retirarse, ella tomó los libros y se acercó a él.<p>

- Maestro Saltzman... ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? - dijo Claire con aire inocente, curioso, típico de alumna interesada.  
>- Si, claro.<br>- Es que soy nueva y verá... como que me desubico un poco en esto de la historia de Mystic Falls y Virginia, no soy de acá y me pierdo.  
>- Entiendo, suele pasar - le dijo con una agradable sonrisa - entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?<br>- Como me ha caído bien y no quiero desaprobar su curso, qué tal si me recomienda bibliografía? Algo que pueda leer rápido, un buen resumen para ubicarme.  
>- Me parece buena idea, ahora mismo tengo que ir a otro salón, ¿puedo darte la lista después de almuerzo?<br>- Si, está bien. ¡Gracias! Me voy, tengo otra clase.  
>- Nos vemos señorita Forbes - le sonrió, que educado el tipo. Un buen maestro aparentemente, la verdad es que hasta ahora no había nada que lo inculpara sino todo lo contrario.<p>

Claire había aprendido en ese trabajo a reconocer a ciertas personas que podrían ser muy útiles para la investigación más adelante, pero más que eso, personas completamente inocentes que podrían salir lastimadas si algo sale mal o si se descubre que colaboraron con la policía. Lograr la colaboración sería fácil una vez que entre en confianza, pero primero tenía que garantizarle que ni él ni los que amaba saldrían lastimados. Alaric parecía ser de ese grupo, Matt quien sabe, parecía un buen chico que se dejaba llevar por las malas compañías pero prefería no arriesgarse con él. Tuvo el cambio de aula, una clase aburrida y luego almuerzo para encontrarse con Candice.

- ¿Y qué tal todo? - le preguntó, parecía algo aburrida.  
>- Esos tipos son insoportables, se la pasan tonteando toda la clase, con razón se han hecho traficantes, sarta de estúpidos - quiso contener la risa pero al final se le terminó escapando, no creyó que la siempre pulcra agente Accola manejara ese tipo de vocabulario.<br>- Tranquila, ya te acostumbrarás, además quizá deberías pensar en aparentar ser igual de estúpida que ellos, así encajas en el grupo.  
>- Supongo que es lo que toca - le dijo de muy mala gana. Llegaron hasta el comedor y pronto los "chicos mafiosos" y esa Hayley les hicieron el encuentro, Claire seguía pensando que si no hacían algo por caerle bien a esa chica la misión se iba a ir al carajo. Ya que habían dos ausentes ese día en la escuela ellas ocuparon el lugar en la mesa de Kol y Elena. Pronto se dieron cuenta que habían muchas miradas sobre ellas, claro, acababan de llegar y ya andaban con los populares. Durante el almuerzo no hablaron mucho, sólo un par de tonterías que ni al caso, aunque tanto Claire como Candice notaron que el que más se la pasaba texteando y haciendo llamadas furtivas era Stefan, hasta se paró un par de veces para alejarse de la mesa. ¿Una amante secreta? Imposible, parecía muy serio al hablar y las pocas veces que se les había escapado nombres eran "Damon", "Logan" y otro nombre nuevo para la lista "Connor". Así que estaba coordinando entregas o vaya a saberse que otra cosa ilegal. Había que asegurarse de escuchar más de esas coordinaciones. Terminaron de almorzar, había clases a las que volver y estaba vez les tocaba a las primas Forbes ir juntas. Casi a la salida del comedor los chicos se les adelantaron, Hayley quedó casi al mismo nivel que ellas y de la nada apareció Alaric con la lista de libros que le pidió Claire.<br>- Acá tienes - le dijo muy amable - cualquier pregunta no dudes en hacerla, estaré en la biblioteca toda la tarde.  
>- ¡Genia! quizá me de una vuelta, ahora mismo tengo clases.<br>- Bien, nos vemos - Alaric era "amable casual" en la opinión adulta de Claire, pero al parecer Hayley no pensó lo mismo. Apenas este se fue les cerró el paso a ambas rubias, no parecía amenazante ni nada, más bien su sonrisa parecía de complicidad.  
>- No me digas que te gusta Rick... - dijo Hayley en un tono travieso. Bueno, si eso ayudaría a la misión...<br>- Está bueno, no lo niego - respondió también en el mismo tono.  
>- Oh vamos... admítelo - insistió Hayley - es normal, la mayoría de chicos de la escuela son un asco, prefiero a los mayores.<br>- Si, yo también. Ya sabes lo que dicen, "prefiero ser muñeca de viejo que juguete de niño" - las dos rieron. Buen dato sobre los gustos de Hayley, lo que le llevaba a pensar... ¿qué mierda hacía con Tyler?  
>- Oh claro, y está usando el viejo truco de la alumna aplicada, serás zorra Bekah - rio Candice también. No le quedó de otra que matarse de la risa, bien que usaba la situación para vengarse.<br>- Bueno ya, pero no le vayan a decir nada a nadie, ¿si? No me arruinen el plan.  
>- Tranquila, soy una tumba - aseguró Hayley. Ahora lo único que quería saber Claire era quien era el adulto pervertido con el que Hayley engañaba al tarado de Tyler, después de sus últimas declaraciones lo veía más que obvio - pero me mantendrás al tanto de todos los sucios detalles.<br>- Por supuesto, te contaré como lo hace, quizá acepte un trio - le dijo muy despreocupada haciéndola reír otra vez.

El día fue más tranquilo a partir de ese momento. Candice se quedó tonteando con Hayley y los demás en el gimnasio mientras que Claire siguió con el plan de la alumna aplicada con Alaric y se pasó a la biblioteca. Estuvo ahí un rato buscando los libros que le había recomendado cuando siendo casi las 4 de la tarde llegó el director Shane diciendo que iban a cerrar la biblioteca temprano ese día. Los alumnos se retiraron sin hacer escándalo, Claire observó que Alaric hacía varias preguntas sobre porque rayos estaban cerrando la biblioteca sin ninguna razón coherente y tampoco tuvo buena respuesta. Ajá. Algo raro iba a pasar en la biblioteca ese día. Por algo Stefan había estado raro hablando por teléfono y mensajeando como loco. ¿Un intercambio importante? A Candice se le iban a caer las bragas de la emoción cuando se entere lo que había averiguado.

Y después del pequeño escándalo de desocupar la biblioteca, Claire salió en búsqueda de Candice. Pero... ¡dónde carajos estaba! Preguntó casualmente al grupete de narquitos y le dijeron que se había ido sin decir a donde. La llamó al móvil... nada. La llamó a la casa de la sheriff, nada. Llamó a la delegación para preguntarle a su "tía" si por las casualidades de la vida Caroline estaba por ahí, nada. Llamó de un teléfono público a Daniel para preguntarle si había hablando con ella en las últimas horas, nada. ¡La mierda esta se había esfumado de Mystic Falls! Pero también había otra opción que le resultaba más factible.

- Se ha ido a coger... - dijo entre dientes mientras apretaba el móvil. Lo único que faltaba, que a la primera la otra se le voltee. "Calma Claire, calma... la carne es débil pero las cosas tampoco pueden ser así". ¡Claro que no! no se tenía que desaparecer justo en un momento crucial! ¿dónde mierda estaba? ¡Quién sabe cuando se vuelva a repetir una oportunidad como esa! Logró serenarse y empezó a caminar rápidamente por el estacionamiento, lo único que quería era llegar a casa, cambiarse y regresar pronto a la escuela con un equipo de grabación para tomar las pruebas del suceso. ¡Que se joda Candice! Y tan preocupada estaba caminando fuera de la escuela que no se dio cuenta que había alguien al frente, y al parecer esa otra persona tampoco percibió ella estaba ahí porque ambos chocaron con fuerza y terminaron uno encima del otro en el piso de una manera peculiar. Ella de espaldas al piso apoyando un brazo contra el asfalto, medio cuerpo de la persona con la que chocó estaba sobre ella de la cintura para abajo, él también tenía apoyada una mano sobre el piso y la otra mano... pues la tenía bien acomodada en un seno. Iba a meterle una patada en los gemelos pero entonces se percató que el otro accidentado era Kol quien acababa de salir de su asombro también al verla.  
>- Lo siento... - le dijo con una sonrisa inocente. Pero claro, bien que no se movía. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca por cierto, sentía su aliento rozando sus labios. No es que se haya calentado claro, no... bueno, quizá si. Ok, si se calentó un poco, tanto que ni se movió.<br>- Yo también estaba distraída - respondió con voz baja. Estaban inmóviles, en un movimiento rápido lo vio lamerse el labio inferior y sintió ganas de lamerlo ella misma. Claire bajó la mirada, Kol aún no soltaba su seno, la verdad es que tenía ganas de que lo apretara más pero no podía seguir con eso, al menos no en público - emmm... ya puedes soltarla.  
>- ¡Lo siento! - dijo ahora más alarmado y soltó su seno mientras se incorporaba - juro que no fue mi intención.<br>- Claro que no, te caíste y buscaste el lugar más cómodo donde posar tu mano - bromeó ella para no crear tensión. Él rió intentando relajarse también, pero parecía tenso. No tenso por vergüenza, sino lo que se podría llamar una "tensión sexual". Notaba de que Kol se había encendido en una con ese contacto,¿ y por qué negarlo? Ella también. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y casi sin querer su mirada bajó hacia sus pantalones, a su entrepierna mejor dicho. Una potente erección estaba siendo bien contenida por la ropa y ella se aguantó la sonrisa. "Vaya, se ve que este chico tiene algo muy grande que darme...", se dijo aguantándose cuanto pudo y apartó la mirada del enorme bulto en los pantalones de Kol, aunque este lo notó y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa que a su interpretación quería decir "Si cariño, todo esto es mío". Muy bien, calma. Ya suficiente había sido conque su compañera se vaya a tirar como para que ella también cometa esa imprudencia.  
>- ¿Me perdonas? - le dijo poniendo una "puppy face" a la que era imposible negarse.<br>- Estás perdonado - contestó posando dos dedos en su frente en actitud solemne - apurado?  
>- Un poco, tenía que verme con los chicos y ya voy tarde - "si claro... tienen un intercambio en unas horas, ¿verdad?", se dijo. Quizá Kol no había estado con Elena como era su sospecha, sino que había estado preparando todo para ese momento.<br>- Yo tengo que irme a otro lado también, mi tía me espera y como comprenderás, no es sano contradecir a una sheriff.  
>- Por supuesto, ve antes que te castiguen.<br>- ¡No vemos luego desaparecido! - se despidió con un gesto con las manos y empezó a alejarse, no había tiempo que perder. Él sólo se quedó viéndola alejarse un segundo esperando que con su desaparición también se fuera la erección que le había producido ese choque. Cuando al fin Claire desapareció de su vista él suspiró y empezó caminar hacia la escuela colándose por el patio trasero y mirando con precaución a los lados. No había nadie aún, por suerte. Sacó su móvil y por enésima vez marcó el número de Klaus y otra vez apagado. Contuvo su rabia unos segundos para luego dar una patada en el piso que arrancó parte del pasto y por él fuera hacía mierda todo alrededor.

!Cómo era posible que se desaparezca así! Si sabía que había ido a hacer algo importante, que había tenido que tirarse a Elena para compensarla por su información, ¿y de esa manera le paga? ¡Klaus sabía que no le gustaba esa chica! Sabía que él no quería hacerlo pero igual lo obligó para averiguar la información que por meses habían intentado obtener. Y ahora al fin sabían que uno de los puntos de intercambio con el proveedor era en la biblioteca de la escuela y que el tal Connor iba a estar ahí esa noche, que no volvería después de un mes, justo ese día tan importante ¡Klaus desaparece! Es el maldito hermano mayor, ¿cómo se atreve a hacer algo así? A la fuerza tuvo que serenarse, en ese momento tenía que mantener la compostura. Pronto escuchó ruidos de alguien acercándose y por un instante tuvo la esperanza de que Klaus hubiera escuchado alguno de sus mensajes, pero no, era Rose quien recién llegaba.

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó ella directamente.  
>- Esperaba que tú lo supieras - le dijo molesto.<br>- Salí temprano de la oficina hoy, tenía que ir a resolver unos asuntos y lo dejé ahí.  
>- Pues no parece estar en la oficina ni en la casa ni en ningún lado. Se esfumó Rose, justo ahora.<br>- ¿Estará con alguna chica?  
>- Probablemente si.<br>- O probablemente la organización se dio cuenta que los vamos a traicionar y lo han cogido, ¿no se te ocurrió pensar en eso?  
>- Lo pensé, pero luego pensé en que si eso era verdad no hay razón para que nosotros dos estemos libres, hemos andado muy campantes por las calles, cualquiera podría atraparnos.<br>- Buen punto. Ok, entonces si se ha ido a ver sus "asuntos". Escucha Kol, lo que sea que haya pasado no lo sabemos pero ya no es momento de buscar a Klaus. Hemos intentando por buen tiempo averiguar el nombre de alguno de los proveedores y de un punto de encuentro pero ni Klaus, ni tú ni yo lo conseguimos... hasta ahora. Así que vamos a concentrarnos, ese proveedor es nuestro.  
>- Si, si... lo sé. Dijeron que se llamaba Connor.<br>- ¿Connor... qué?  
>- ¡Yo que sé! ¿tienes idea de cuántos "Connors" hay en el mundo?<br>- ¿Te calmas? Yo no tengo la culpa de la desaparición del otro. Nos vamos a acercar, dejaremos alguna cámara discreta en una ventana en la biblioteca y una grabadora, tomaré todas las fotos que pueda del encuentro. Apenas tengamos identificado al tipo... es nuestro. ¿Ya estás tranquilo?  
>- Casi, sabes que no podemos hacerlo sin Klaus, él es quien sabe más de estas cosas.<br>- Pero lo vamos a intentar, ¿si? - asintió de mala gana. Rose tenía razón, era hora de ponerse en acción.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues como que los dos andan desaparecidos... por qué será? muajajajajaja<strong>

**JUGUEMOS ALGO! La/el que adivina en donde será el primer garch and go klarolinesco se lleva... ummmmm... les parece un one shot? De lo que quieran de la serie! Tenemos estas opciones**

**- Oficina**

**- Casa Mikaelson**

**- Gimnasio**

**- Auto**

**a ver quien gana XD**


	10. Capitulo 8: Tentaciones - Parte 2

_Hola! disculpen a la demora de mil años, pero los asuntos laborales y tesisticos me tuvieron re ocupada u.u y recién me puedo dar un tiempo para publicar algo!_

_Los augurios de una de las lectoras se cumplieron! Haced vuestro pedido! XD_

_Acá va, lo que estaban esperando... KLAROSEX!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Tentaciones<strong>

**Parte 2**

_ADVERTENCIA: HARD PORN KLAROLINE XD (no, en serio!)_

Horas antes...

Candice se había pasando varias horas soportando a todos esos adolescentes calientes y a esa Hayley pero ya no podía más. Si era cierto que había averiguado cosas interesantes, que también había notado que Stefan hablaba por teléfono más de lo común, escuchó los nombres "Connor" y "Damon" repetidas veces pero nada que le indicara algo más interesante. No había tenido la suerte de Claire de saber que se iba a realizar pronto un intercambio, así que para ella su jornada laboral estaba acabada. Y como no tenía intención de pasar más rato con el grupete decidió ir al asunto que más dolores de cabeza le estaba dando desde que llegó a ese maldito pueblo, y ese era hacerlo de una maldita vez con Klaus Mikaelson. ¿Para qué esperar a la noche? ¿Para qué esperar su paciencia? No, nada de eso. Tenía la tarde libre ¡y lo iba a hacer ya!

Logró averiguar datos referenciales como la ubicación de la mansión y de la oficina, preguntó un poco por Elena, quien supuestamente estaba de asistente de Klaus y así logró saber sobre el horario de trabajo en la oficina. Aún estaba a tiempo de ir a hacerle el encuentro, sinceramente se desconocía... ¿cómo era posible que estuviera conduciendo el auto con la única intención de ir donde un hombre, bajarse las bragas y dejar que se la tire? Bueno, en realidad ella lo iba a exigir, así que podremos decir que ella es la violadora. Estacionó el auto lejos, no quería que nadie supiera que había estado ahí. La oficina de Mikaelson estaba ubicada dentro de un nuevo centro de oficinas comerciales, eran casi las 4 pm y la mayoría ya no estaba en su sitio, pero al parecer Klaus si. No se le ocurrió pensar en Rose o que alguien más podría estar ahí, sus ansias no la dejaron ver más allá.

Llegó al sitio, la puerta de entrada estaba junta, cualquiera podría entrar. Así que lo hizo sigilosamente, en principio estaba el recibidor, ahí se supone que tenía que estar una recepcionista pero nada por suerte. Luego entraba y habían dos escritorios también vacíos a los lados y al medio uno más grande, ese tenía que ser el de Rose. Habían dos puertas, dedujo que la más grande correspondía a la oficina de Klaus. La puerta estaba también junta, lo suficiente para poder espiar. Y había alguien ahí, la luz estaba prendida y se escuchaba el ligero ruido del teclado.

Pues si, Klaus estaba en la oficina y no era ningún tonto. Escuchó que alguien entraba con sigilo y ni perdió el tiempo, abrió un cajón y sacó su arma, la cargó rápidamente y la tuvo debajo del escritorio lista para ser disparada. Si fuera alguien inocente podría cometer el error de asustarlo, así que la tuvo lejos de la vista mientras seguía mirando la pantalla de la computadora. Tuvo que aguantarse todo lo que pudo la sonrisa apenas vio su rubia cabellera asomarse. Así que la linda Caroline Forbes al fin se había decidido a no perder el tiempo y dejar que las cosas sean como tienen que ser. Se hizo el distraído, guardo el arma y fingió que continuaba trabajando.

- Olvidé ponerle seguro a la puerta - murmuró, ella pudo escucharlo y rio un poco.

- Has olvidado muchas cosas últimamente.

- ¿Cómo que? - aún no la miraba, fingía estar distraído trabajando cuando en realidad las ansias de tenerla lo empezaban a calentar al extremo, quería pararse y hacerlo contra la pared inmediatamente. Pero no, no... había que guardar un poco la compostura, quería saber hasta donde Caroline era capaz de llegar para pedirle que se lo haga. Y justo en ese breve momento de silencio unas bragas cayeron sobre su escritorio justo al frente de sus ojos.

- Olvidaste arrancármelas la última vez - le dijo con voz seductora. Él al fin levantó la mirada y cogió lo que acababa de lanzarle, en verdad acababa de quitárselas. Sonrió, no podría contenerse por mucho tiempo. Ella avanzó y posó sus manos sobre los bordes del escritorio - y ya no tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora.

- Todo lo contrario, hay muchas otras cosas que arrancar - estaban solos, nadie iba a descubrirlos, ya no tenían que fingir más, simplemente tenían que hacerlo y listo. Candice caminó hacia él, Klaus retrocedió un poco la silla del escritorio mientras ella se ponía al frente y se sentaba sobre el escritorio. Sin perder más el tiempo se abrió de piernas para él.

- Sírvase, señor Mikaelson - dijo en un sensual susurro que lo transformó en el acto. Candice lanzó un fuerte gemido cuando sintió la lengua de Klaus en su intimidad, lamiendo desesperadamente, como si estuviera buscando beber un elixir sagrado. Ella hundió los dedos en sus cabellos mientras empujaba más su cabeza, presionando, buscando sentir su lengua deliciosa haciéndola sentir el placer más exquisito de toda su vida. No imaginó que el impacto sería tanto, que la delicia la haría perder la cabeza en un segundo. Ya no era dueña de sí misma, sólo reaccionaba como su cuerpo se lo pedía mientras Klaus la degustaba a su antojo, las grandes manos de ese nombre se paseaban calientes por la piel de sus piernas quemándola aún más. Sentía la lengua de Klaus hundirse, recorrer todos los rincones posibles e imposibles, hacer lo que nadie se había atrevido. La excitación en él crecía más y más cada segundo cuando la escuchaba gritar y gemir extasiada, la notaba al borde del orgasmo. Era exquisito probarla, era placentero escucharla delirar por lo que le estaba haciendo. No sólo quería probarla, quería comérsela toda, se sentía un animal salvaje que no pensaba en nada más que en cumplir todas las perversiones más sucias que nunca se atrevió a llevar a cabo, no era él mismo, era un animal loco por ella. Candice dio un grito de sorpresa y satisfacción cuando sintió sus dientes mordisqueando sus íntimos pliegues, no duró mucho tiempo antes de sentir un orgasmo exquisito, y él aún sabiendo lo que provocó no se detuvo en su excitante labor. Arqueo su espalda, gritó como si estuviera poseída por un ente demoniaco y lo dejó ahí seguir haciéndole lo que quisiera...sólo un momento más. Ya no aguantaba, quería sentirlo dentro de una buena vez, sino iba a explotar ahí mismo. Sin previo aviso cogió su cabeza con ambas manos y lo empujó hacia atrás, Klaus apoyó la espalda en la silla contrariado, para cuando se dio cuenta Candice estaba de pie frente a él quitándole el cinturón, bajándole el cierre y dejando a la vista su mágica herramienta erecta lista para ser absorbida en su interior - eres mío Klaus Mikaelson - dijo con la voz ronca llena de deseo. Él sólo la quedó mirando con una sonrisa complacida, esas palabras dichas de su dulces labios y con ese tono de voz fueron lo más excitante que había escuchado en su vida. Gimió despacio al sentir primero la suavidad de sus dedos cogiendo su miembro y luego se sintió a explotar cuando lo cogió con fuerza, se sentó sobre él y lo guió hasta su intimidad para introducirlo poco a poco dentro de ella. Klaus se arqueó, fue demasiado ese momento en que sus cuerpos se unieron y sintió que la llenaba casi por completo. Ella gritó junto con él y apoyó las manos en sus hombros mientras terminaba de acomodarse. Tampoco es que esperara mucho tiempo, una vez con él dentro lo único que quería Candice era llevar el placer al límite. Empezó a moverse rápidamente de arriba a abajo, Klaus cogió su trasero con ambas manos y lo apretó mientras seguía los candentes movimientos de la chica. Suspiraban, jadeaban, la fricción era deliciosa. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, Candice ya no aguantó más y lo besó, quería sentir esos labios comiéndose los suyos y dejándola sin aliento. Él correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, se ahogaban en el mientras Candice mantenía el frenético movimiento, la silla tambaleaba como si se fuese a destrozar en cualquier momento. Klaus la dejó marcar el ritmo un momento más, le gustaba sentirla hecha una fiera salvaje sobre él, una fiera ansiosa y posesiva que no quería soltar su miembro nunca. Pero él también iba a demostrarle quien era el macho alfa de todo ese maldito lugar. Con rapidez la cargó y la dejó sobre el escritorio, al sentirse vacía un instante se sintió enfurecer, ¿cómo se atrevía de privarla de ese placer? Si no lo sentía entre sus piernas en ese mismo instante se iba a molestar en serio.

El enojo no le duró más que unos segundos, gritó extasiada cuando lo sintió entrar con fuerza, un sólo movimiento y la penetró profundamente. Sus manos le arrancaron la blusa, ¡simplemente la destrozó! Los botones volaron, la tela se rajó... y Klaus no tenía idea de como la excitó todo eso. Luego hizo lo mismo con el brasiere, pasó la mano hacia su espalda y le arrancó los broches con rapidez con una mano mientras con la otra dejaba sus senos al descubierto. Candice se tumbó sobre el escritorio, a la mierda con todo, echó al piso todos los accesorios de oficina y demás mientras él empezaba a penetrarla una y otra vez sin mostrar compasión. Era duro y salvaje, nadie se lo había hecho jamás de esa manera y le encantaba. Pronto se inclinó sobre sus pechos y los primero que sintió fueron sus dientes mordiendo uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo luego, succionando, haciéndolo suyo. Toda su deliciosa lengua empezó a pasearse por sus senos mientras le daba y le daba tan duro que estaba segura iba a morir de placer. Luego sintió sus labios subiendo hacia su cuello y a su oído, sentir su aliento caliente la estaba derritiendo.

- Oh Klaus... me estás matando... - dijo con una voz que desconocía de sí misma, era esa posesa que enloquecía con el cuerpo de ese hombre, que quería más de él y que nunca pare.

- ¿Quieres más? - le dijo al oído. Mientras decía eso el ritmo de sus arremetidas se habían intensificado, en ese momento en serio sintió que terminaría lesionada o con algún desgarro o algo similar porque era simplemente demasiado. Y a la mierda con todo, si ese placer la iba a dejar en silla de ruedas pues que pena.

- Destrózame Klaus, no me tengas piedad - él la miró unos segundos a los ojos y se sonrieron perversamente, no había forma de controlar ese ritmo salvaje y menos la intención. Ella se sintió tentada a lamer su cuello, a mordisquear la zona de sus lunares. Había tanto que quería hacer con él... tanto por probar... si creyó que con ese momento de sexo bastaría se equivocó, ni habían terminado y sólo deseaba más y más. Pronto sintió que estaba llegando al climax, arañó su espalda y anudó sus piernas a sus caderas mientras la penetraba profundamente. Estaba excitadísima desde la punta de los pies hasta el último cabello, lo sentía a él también completamente enloquecido por su cuerpo, era como si Klaus tampoco pudiera detenerse de tanto desear hundirse en su interior y llenarla toda hasta no dejar espacio para nada más. Se vinieron juntos en un grito salvaje, sus cuerpos sudorosos se aferraban fuertemente uno al otro y así se quedaron con la respiración agitada y disfrutando del más delicioso y excitante orgasmo de sus vidas. Al mirar alrededor notaron todo hecho una desgracia, la verdad es que no les importó mucho. Se separaron lentamente, sintió su intimidad algo entumecida y apenas si podía cerrar las piernas. Ok, la había hecho mierda pero al diablo, con la práctica se iba a acostumbrar a tenerlo dentro el mayor tiempo posible. Todo había sido extremo. Mucho. Ahora el asunto es que no podrían salir de ahí con ella en ese estado, la ropa hecha mierda era el problema para empezar. Porque la iban a seguir... ¿verdad? Pronto notó su mirada fija en ella nuevamente ambos estaban de pie semidesnudos y él la recorría con los ojos de arriba a abajo - ¿qué? - pero sabía perfectamente de que iba eso. Su mirada era ardiente y llena de deseo. La pregunta bastó para verse empotrada contra la pared en unos segundos.

- Vamonos, quiero tenerte sólo para mi.

- Quiero hacer cosas sucias contigo - susurró sobre sus labios.

- No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz.

- Tengo claro que quizá mañana necesite silla de ruedas - rieron despacio, Klaus sentía sus senos rozando su pecho y ya le entrabas ganas de hacerlo otra vez. Acercó sus labios al cuello de Candice y lo besó suavemente hasta escucharla suspirar - al diablo Klaus, házmelo otra vez.

- Tendremos muchas paredes donde apoyarnos para hacerlo.

- Dije... ¡ahora! Y es una orden, ¿no entendiste cuando te dije que tu pene me pertenece? - él no pudo evitar estallar en una sonora carcajada.

- No recuerdo que hayas dicho exactamente que "mi pene" te pertenece.

- Bueno tú... pero eso abarca todo. Así que vuélvelo a hacer. Ahora - sonrió. Le gustaba así, que demuestre cuando lo necesitaba. Pero Caroline iba a tener claro que el que mandaba ahí era él así que...

- No linda, nos vestimos y nos vamos a un lugar cómodo a coger como seres civilizados que aparentemente no somos.

- ¡Oye! ¡te dije que era una orden! ¡La espera desespera!

- Por eso mismo. Quiero que me montes otra vez como hace un rato. Mi cama necesita una buena sacudida - ella le sonrió. Bueno, esperar un poco... claro. Aunque quien sabe si se aguantarían durante el camino a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah pues... eso pasó XD No olviden que están los otros efectivos en pleno intercambio de drogas, así que probablemente corra sangre... okno XD<strong>


	11. Capitulo 9: Del recuerdo

**Hola! mil años después XD he estado ocupada con "ya saben que" (ya ni la quiero nombrar XDD) y traigo nuevo capi post garch Klaroline XDD y como nadie me reclamó su premio por adivinar donde se iba a concretar el asunto, pues me pago la boluda XDD**

**En este capi veremos un poco de como fue la cosa en el intercambio y sobre "el novio del FBI" de Candy D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Del recuerdo<strong>

Damon llegó un poco antes de la hora indicada ese día. Como siempre que pasaban los intercambios con el representante del proveedor para la principal droga que hacían en Mystic Falls; el anuncio de donde, cuando y a que hora se daría el encuentro era coordinado el mismo día. El tal Vaugh llamaba a cualquiera de los de la organización para avisarles que ya estaban ahí, que los esperen en tal lugar a tal hora. Y ellos tenían que organizarse a última hora como podían. Todo era muy complicado, a veces lo llamaban a él, a veces al mayor Lockwood, a veces a Shane, a veces a Stefan. Como en esa ocasión en que se comunicaron con su hermano para hacerles saber todo y organizarse.

Cuando empezaron hace más de 3 años con esa droga en un laboratorio secreto de la escuela fue a pedido de "él". Fue este quien contactó con la familia del alcalde y luego la cosa se extendió a sus más allegados, entre ellos los Salvatore... y él. No es que le gustara mucho esa vida de fabricante y comerciante de drogas, pero era cierto que una vez dentro ya era muy difícil salir. Una u otra cosa te retenían en ese mundo. El dinero fácil para empezar, pero todo se resumía al miedo de lo que podía ser de él si es que se decidía por irse. Poseía demasiada información como para que lo dejen vivir una vida en paz. Iba a morir dentro de esa maldita organización, lo sabía. De momento estaba a salvo, pero ya llegaría un ajuste de cuentas o la policía. Sólo le quedaba aceptar su destino y seguir enriqueciéndose con lo que hacía.

¿Cuál era el papel exacto de Damon Salvatore en la organización? Negociar, siempre fue bueno en eso. Tenía carisma, se ganaba la confianza de los tipos duros, de los no tan duros, de los de débil de carácter. Podía intimidar muy fácilmente a la gente cuando quería, antes de que toda esa mierda empezara él ya se había ganado líos, deudas entre otros problemas con la justicia que lo acabarían matando pronto. Y por alguna razón el mayor Lockwood se ofreció a ayudarlo, cubrió todas sus deudas, lo sacó del pozo. ¿A cambio de qué? De que él de la cara ante los malos para el negocio. Que consiga contactos, que haga lo que sea necesario para que el negocio salga adelante, algo que se suponía el mayor tenía que hacer. Por supuesto, ninguno de los hombres "honestos" metidos en la organización iba a ensuciarse las manos con eso. En un principio no le hizo mucha gracia la labor, los líos con drogas se pagan caro en ese país. Pero cuando el dinero empezó a caer la cosa cambio...

Damon entró en la escuela, ahí ya lo esperaban Shane y Logan. Ni el mayor ni el señor Bennet estaría ahí esa noche, tampoco ninguno de los más jóvenes. Al llegar intercambió un par de palabras con esos dos, no los apreciaba para nada. Shane era un maldito pervertido que al menos servía de algo en prestar la escuela para la organización, en cambio el otro era un lameculos de los peor, nunca debieron dejar que entre. Estaban en la biblioteca completamente a solas, mientras él pensaba que iba a decirles a Connor y a Vaugh, sabía que no estarían para nada contentos y que ese encuentro no sería sólo para intercambiar mercancía. La muerte de Jeremy Gilbert había cambiado muchas cosas. No tuvo que esperar mucho, después de media hora de llegar la puerta de la biblioteca sonó, eran ellos. Damon podía ser un matón y pillo, como le decían. Pero no era ningún estúpido, estos era los tipos duros con los que no se podía quedar mal para nada. Vio de reojo como Shane y Logan se ponían nerviosos. Que sabían esos inútiles de tratar con esa gente.

- Hey... creí que tardarían más, ¿tienen prisa? - dijo de lo más relajado como si nada pasara.

- Será rápido - dijo Connor. Como siempre que llegaban miraban alrededor esperando no encontrar nada raro, por supuesto jamás había nada, eran muy cuidadosos.

- ¿Qué te cuentas Salvatore? - Vaugh se acercó a saludar, estrecharon manos casualmente - que pena que no nos podamos ver en buen rato, tenía ganas de irme a beber unas copas contigo.

- ¿Y eso? - preguntó Damon con curiosidad.

- Tenemos a la policía federal cerca - explicó Vaugh - así que venimos a dejar buena carga y hasta no deshacernos de ellos no apareceremos por buen rato. Quizá les cambien de representantes - bromeó.

- Oh vaya... los voy a extrañar.

- Vamos al punto - dijo serio Connor - el señor Silas quiere saber porque esto no está funcionando bien.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó Shane de pronto - el negocio va perfectamente! todas las entregas se dan a tiempo, el material es de calidad, todo va en orden! ¿a qué se refieren con eso?

-Shhhhh - Damon lo hizo callar levantando un dedo - ¿cómo es eso? - le preguntó más serio a Connor.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen - intervino Vaugh - cuando un niño blanco de escuela muere por sobredosis de una droga rara a todo el jodido país se le da por hacer drama - lo sospechó. La muerte de Jeremy iba a traer peores consecuencias que la verdad que intentaron acallar con su muerte. Ese estúpido de Tyler vivía cagándola.

- Van a tener que regular un poco la venta - le dijo Connor - no vamos a dejar que esta cosa se haga conocida y empiecen a investigar. El jefe está contento con su fabricación, pero hay que cuidarse. El pueblo hasta ahora ha estado a salvo y lo que menos queremos es llamar la atención.

- Descuiden, díganle que controlaremos todo - afirmó Damon, y más valía que fuera así - Muy bien, antes de ir por la carga... ¿hay algún otro mensaje?

- Si... el jefe se preguntaba si podrían ayudarlo. Una carga de cocaína va a llegar y quiere meterla en un sitio seguro.

- De eso no hay problema. Mikaelson puede hacerlo pasar como transporte de carga de su empresa - hubo un momento de duda de los dos. Damon había ayudado a Klaus a entrar en la organización, le cayó bien y además apoyaba con la causa. El problema es que Silas no parecía darle mucha confianza. Esa era la razón por la que de momento no lo incluían en las entregas, ni lo habían dejado conocer a estos dos. De momento había que esperar, por Damon dejaría que Klaus se haga cargo de todo, él ya estaba cansado de eso. Pero en fin, habría que esperar a que el puto jefe Silas confíe en él.

- ¿Estará bien confiarle algo como esto? - cuestionó Connor.

- No habrán creído que metí traidores a la organización, ¿verdad? - dijo haciéndose el ofendido - en serio, nos han ayudado y no piden nada. Les va bien, les cae buen dinero, tienen curiosidad por saber como va todo pero no es que les importe mucho. No entiendo porque tanta desconfianza, ese Kol es el mejor dealer que hemos tenido y Klaus sabe mucho de tráfico, son perfectos.

- Ese es el problema. Quizá demasiado perfectos. El jefe teme que puedan ser de otra organización... o peor aún, DEA, FBI, INTERPOL. Ya no se puede confiar en nadie en estos días - explicaba Connor - pero si lo son, esta es la oportunidad para probar que tal trabaja el tipo y que se gane la confianza del jefe. En estos días los llamamos para informar como va a ser lo de la carga.

- Ya se hacer tarde - advirtió Vaugh y Damon asintió. Con una señal Logan y Shane se movieron junto con él. Detrás de un estante de libros habían cuatro cajas embaladas de tamaño regular. Toda llena de la droga sintética que traficaban, suficiente para hacer rico a cualquiera.

- ¿Y lo nuestro? - les preguntó Damon.

- Está en la furgoneta de afuera, descuiden. Hay material extra por si acaso.

- Genial - sonrió Damon. El encuentro había sido menos tenso de lo que esperaba, aunque la advertencia por lo de Jeremy, estaba seguro que escondía más que eso. Damon creía que si algo similar volvía a suceder a ese tal Silas se le iba a dar por cortar cabezas.

Acompañaron en silencio a esos dos, en la parte trasera de la escuela estaba la dichosa furgoneta de dónde sacaron con cuidado los químicos que usaban para la creación de la droga. Eran químicos peligrosos, difíciles de conseguir, prohibidos de comercializar. Si alguna autoridad los encontraba con eso probablemente se pudriría en la cárcel. Por eso entendía la desconfianza de ellos con los Mikaelson. En ese mundo la indiscreción se pagaba caro y la traición peor aún. La muerte era un alivio para los traidores, las maldades de las que eran capaces por venganza eran peor de lo que se podía pensar. Y por eso Damon jamás traicionaría al puto Silas, por más que detestara seguir metido en eso.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando estoy solo<em>

_sueño en el horizonte_

_y faltan las palabras._

_Sí, sé que no hay luz_

_en una habitación cuando falta el sol,_

_si tú no estás conmigo, conmigo._

La música llegaba suave a sus oídos, por eso creía aún estar en un sueño. Una canción clásica, bien interpretada por Andrea Bocelli la hizo soñar un poco más. Se sentía como en otra dimensión, en un lugar donde no habían ni culpas, ni dolor, ni trabajo ni nada que perturbe su felicidad. Se veía a sí misma recostaba en el pasto mirando la laguna, era un sitio tan bonito, ¡y siempre le daba tanta calma! Esos días eran los que más disfrutaba porque él estaba a su lado. Su amor viajaba mucho, culpa de ese maldito trabajo claro. No podía exigirle mucho, ella también tenía un trabajo peligroso pero al menos no se la pasaba por todos lados del país haciendo cosas mucho más peligrosas que las que hacía ella.

Cuando él no estaba le hacía mucha falta, todo el mundo parecía aburrido y sin mucho sentido. Se llamaban frecuentemente, las veces que el trabajo de él lo permitía claro. Muchos le decían que ese amor a distancia no iba a durar mucho, que al final siempre se acaba debilitando. Pero ella estaba segura que eso jamás pasaría, que el amor de Matt siempre le iba a pertenecer, que ella era completamente suya así como él de ella. Él la amaba, no le quedaban dudas de eso. Lo notaba en su mirada, en su voz, en sus ojos, en sus caricias y en cada instante que él estaba presente. Cuando Matt estaba lejos el sonido de su voz era suficiente para sentirse aliviada a pesar de la distancia y de la distorsión de la voz por teléfono, o la computadora. Bendito sea el Skype que les permitía hacer videollamadas cada que podían en cualquier lugar.

_Abre las ventanas,_

_muestra a todos mi corazón_

_que has encendido,_

_encierra dentro de mí_

_la luz que_

_has encontrado en tu camino_

Y aunque cuando se llamaban ella sonreía, por dentro se sentía morir. No lo quería sólo por una fría pantalla, no le bastaban las llamadas. Lo quería a su lado. La felicidad que le provocaban esas comunicaciones eran momentáneas, cuando colgaba se sentía tan triste que podía llorar por horas. A veces lloraban juntos por teléfono. Se amaban tanto! Pero estaban tan lejos, tan ocupados, tan entregados a sus profesiones que no podían amarse como querían. Una vez ella le prometió que dejaría todo para estar con él. No importaba, sería una linda ama de casa que espera todas las noches a su cansado marido que llega harto del trabajo. Pero eso tampoco sería bello, no es que él tuviera una residencia fija. Él andaba por todos lados... y ella jamás podría seguirlo, él no iba a renunciar a su trabajo jamás. Ambos lo sabían y quizá fue en el momento que aceptaron que su relación estaba condenada a la muerte.

Aceptar aquello no fue algo que se dio de un momento a otro. Fue todo un proceso en el que ella dedicaba sus horas de soledad sin él a reflexionar si en verdad eso era lo que quería para el resto de su vida. Aunque los encuentros con su amado eran extremadamente intensos y nunca querían separarse, la soledad y el vacío que ocasionaba su partida eran tan duros que opacaban los instantes de alegría. A veces ella pensaba... vale la pena seguir así? Sufriendo por días su ausencia? Llorándolo a escondidas? Para luego reír y ser feliz por unas horas o días... y otra vez llorar y llorar. Si se casaban quizá las cosas serían diferentes. Podía haber una esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran un poco. Pero así como ella también pensaba que eso no daba para más, él también lo pensó. Y aunque poco a poco había ido asumiendo que su relación se iba a romper a pesar de todos los años y momentos juntos, fue un golpe muy fuerte cuando él le dijo adiós para siempre. Así de fácil... o quizá fue muy difícil para él también. Habían pasado unos meses desde que la dejó, meses en los que había evitado pensar en él, en los que creyó que en algún momento volvería. Y luego decidió dejar de torturarse, él no iba a volver, él le dijo bien claro que a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido no quería ni podía seguir con eso. Y así fue que se quedó sola, después de todas las promesas que se dijeron y el amor que compartieron. Sola sin poder ir siquiera detrás de él pues el muy pillo borró su rastro como sólo los desgraciados agentes del FBI saben hacerlo. Y bueno... ya debería haber superado que no iba a volver por ella nunca.

_Contigo partiré_

_países que nunca he visto ni vivido contigo,_

_ahora sí, lo viviré_

_Contigo partiré_

_en naves por mares que yo lo sé_

_no, no, ya no existen_

_contigo yo los viviré._

Candice abrió los ojos lentamente, la música ya no era un sueño, era una tortura. Si bien en algún momento aquella canción le trajo a la mente agradables momentos y un juramento de amor para siempre, ahora sólo quería que la música pare. Varias veces se la habían dedicado, como si en verdad hubieran estado dispuestos a dar todo el uno por el otro. Al menos ella si, ella hubiera dejado toda su vida por él pero al parecer a este no le fue suficiente. Ya ni quería pensar en eso, pero era imposible con la música llegando desde la habitación o despacho de al lado. Se acomodó un poco los cabellos, la cama era grande, amplia y muy cómoda. La mejor cama en la que jamás se había acostado, el mejor sexo que jamás había tenido y el mejor tipo para tenerlo. Por un instante dejó de escuchar la música pues cuando empezó a recordar algunas de las cosas que hicieron esa noche sentía que toda la sangre le hervía ansiosa de más y su mente sólo podía procesar una palabra: Wow.

Klaus no estaba a su lado en la cama. Miró alrededor, había una puerta de vidrio tapada por gruesas cortinas, de ahí venía la suave música. Y seguro que Klaus estaba ahí, ¿tomando un jugo quizá? Como sea, quería verlo. Y pedirle que cambie esa cosa antes de que se vuelva loca. Se paró de la cama, había algo de ropa tirada por ahí, la mayoría de su ropa estaba pues... hecha mierda. Ni idea de cómo regresaría a casa con toda la ropa interior destrozada. Buscó alrededor completamente desnuda a ver si encontraba algo que ponerse. Por ahí halló una camisa negra de Klaus que no dudó en ponerse inmediatamente. Le encantaba el perfume, estaba impregnado en toda la camisa, quizá también en ella misma. Porque vaya que si estuvieron bien pegados toda la noche. Sin poder evitar sonreír se terminó de abotonar la camisa y salió a la supuesta terraza. La puerta de vidrio estaba entreabierta, la hizo a un lado despacio y efectivamente encontró a Klaus sentado en una mesa para dos con un jugo servido mientras revisaba unos papeles, había un pequeño equipo de sonido de donde salía la dichosa música.

_Cuando estás lejos_

_sueño en el horizonte_

_y faltan las palabras_

_y yo sí, lo sé_

_que estás conmigo, conmigo_

_tú, mi luna, tú estás aquí conmigo,_

_mi sol, tú estás aquí conmigo,_

_conmigo, conmigo, conmigo._

En ese mismo momento Klaus giró a verla y se quedó paralizaba con su mirada. Era profunda, la puso algo nerviosa al principio o al menos eso creyó. Pero no eran nervios, era que todo su cuerpo se sentía recorrido por un delicioso temblor de deseo, de necesidad de él, de ganas de arrojarse a sus brazos y besarlo todo el día. Tuvo miedo de esa sensación, ¡algo así no debería estar pasando! ¡por favor! sólo habían tenido sexo, nada más. Él se había quedado en silencio pero dibujó una sonrisa preciosa que la hizo sonreír también sin darse cuenta.

- Buen día Caroline.

- Hola - saludó y se acercó un poco - ¿puedo sentarme?

- Por supuesto - él se estiró y le tendió la silla para que tomara asiento a su lado - ¿tienes hambre? mandaré a que traigan algo para ti.

- Si bueno... como que ya es un poco tarde, ¿no?

- Eso pensé, ¿tendrás problemas en casa? No quería despertarte, estabas agotada - una sonrisa cómplice se formó en el rostro de ambos. Pues claro, estaba cansadísima de tanta cogida. Y no se arrepentía absolutamente de nada.

- Descuida, Bekah me cubre con la tía.

- Aún así es mejor que regreses temprano... ¿verdad? - asintió débilmente. Lo que menos quería era irse de esa habitación, la verdad es que lo único que deseaba era que la levante, la ponga en la mesa y se lo haga ahí mismo - ¿te sientes bien?

- Perfectamente - le dijo tranquila ¿Qué si se sentía bien? ¡Se sentía maravillosa! Al fin después de millones de años se sentía más que complacida, todos su deseos y expectativas habían sido colmados - es una pena que tenga que irme.

- Mandaré a llamar al chofer. Tardará unos 15 minutos.

- Oh... tiempo suficiente - él le sonrió. Quería más, mucho más, era una golosa. Klaus se acercó un poco y acomodó sus cabellos un poco antes de acercar sus labios a su oído.

- No te cansas, ¿cielo? Me encanta que seas tan insaciable...

- Tengo ganas de comer algo grande Klaus - dijo con voz suave y ansiosa, pronto sintió la mano de Klaus pasando despacio entre sus piernas las cuales ella abrió un poco para dejar que su dedo buscara el punto donde tenía que entrar. Se quedó ahí acariciando su intimidad un momento antes de entrar con suavidad. Ella gimió sin contenerse nada, apretó su mano, por ella que no la sacara nunca.

- Siempre estás tan mojada... - susurró a su oído y mordió despacio el lóbulo de su oreja - ¿qué quieres de desayuno Caroline?

- Sólo dame mi caramelo - pidió y casi al instante Klaus se paró, ella también. Sin perder mucho tiempo lo rodeó con una pierna, Klaus pasó las manos hacia sus muslos para ayudarla a impulsarse y quedara anudada a él. Abrió la puerta para entrar rápidamente en la habitación. La acomodó contra la pared y ella usó hábilmente sus manos para dejar libre su hombría erecta y ansiosa por entrar en ella. Lo sintió penetrarla una vez y eso fue suficiente para hacerla estallar en mil sensaciones que la dejaron turbada de placer. Y en eso estaba ansiando más de sus exquisitos movimientos cuando de pronto se sintió vacía de él y Klaus se estaba alejando un poco. Escuchó pasos acercarse rápidamente a la habitación, parecían de alguien molesto.

- ¡Oye Klaus! te he estado llamando toda la puta noche y tú nada que... ¡mierda! - era Kol. Y si, los vio en casi pleno acto sexual.

- ¿No te han enseñado a tocar la puerta? - dijo Klaus evidentemente molesto. Ella ni quería mirarlo, estaba demasiado avergonzada. Ahora que lo recordaba estaba trabajando, ahora que lo recordaba tenía que hacerse buena amiga de Kol y no tirarse a su sospechoso criminal hermano.

- Este... te espero abajo. En serio es urgente.

- Ya puedes irte - Kol asintió, Caroline se atrevió a verlo discretamente y la verdad es que el chico no parecía tener muchas intenciones de irse, sino de seguir viéndola en la comprometedora situación y de paso unirse a la fiesta. Pero que chico más descarado.

- Si claro... ya voy. Un gusto verte Caroline.

- Hola - saludó intentando no seguir pareciendo una chiquilla avergonzada, aunque quizá eso debía de aparentar considerando su "trabajo". Kol se fue al fin, ¿qué sería ese asunto urgente que tratar que tenía con su hermano? ¿Cosa de la organización quizá? Ya lo averiguaría después. Cuando Kol se fue ambos empezar a vestirse una vez más, en sí sólo Klaus se vestía, ella tendría que ingeniárselas para que su ropa se vea decente después de toda la desgracia de la noche. Es decir, se vistió con lo que quedaba de la ropa.

- Puedes irte con la camisa - le dijo Klaus - nadie lo notará.

- Si, yo ya veo como acomodarme - Klaus caminó hacia el teléfono. Lo escuchó decir algo a un desconocido chofer para que aliste el auto que en 5 minutos bajaban. Ella ya estaba lista para partir - siento no haber podido darle el desayuno que te mereces - le dijo cuando terminó de hablar por el teléfono.

- No hay problema, ya nos veremos luego. Porque nos veremos... ¿verdad? - y pobre de él que se atreva a decir que no, que era de los que no repetía el plato y esas cosas. Pobre que se atreva a decir algo así, porque igual lo iba a violar cada que se le cruce.

- ¿Tú que crees? - la curvatura de sus labios indicaba una sonrisa.

- Quiero escucharlo de tus labios Klaus

- ¿Paso por ti en la noche? - genial, era todo lo que quería escuchar.

- Me parece perfecto.

Sin irse con muchos rodeos Candice tomó su bolso, le mandó un beso volado a Klaus y salió de lo más normal de la habitación. Y apenas estuvo por la escalera prácticamente corrió porque no quería cruzarse con Kol ni darle una explicación al respecto. Aún no tenía tiempo de analizar que tan provechoso era para la investigación lo que estaba haciendo o si de verdad serviría de algo, pero ya que importaba. Klaus no se movió de la habitación hasta que escuchó como el auto partía con Caroline. Suspiró hondo, Kol no pudo ser más imprudente y llegar en un momento crucial. Bajó hacia donde se suponía que él estaba para saber de una vez que demonios quería.

- Kol... lo que sea que quieras decirme creo que pudo esperar.

- Ya sabía que habías estado cogiendo toda la noche, ¡no te resististe nada! ¡Y yo que creí que cuando pasara al menos tendrías el puto móvil prendido! - si que estaba molesto y todo lo que le dijo lo descolocó. Jamás le había faltado el respeto de esa manera.

- Dime de una vez que rayos pasó - le dijo fríamente, no estaba para reproches ni nada más que lo saque de quicio.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¡Qué no pasó! ayer fue el maldito intercambio de los malditos traficantes. ¡Ah! Rose y yo tenemos un video, tenemos más datos, una placa y nos hemos pasado toda la maldita noche buscando más información para la próxima vez ser nosotros los que cerremos el trato ¿Contento? - Klaus se quedó helado. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y le tomó buen rato asimilarlo.

- Mierda... - si que habían pasado muchas cosas esa noche

* * *

><p><strong>Pues eso pasó mientras los otros andaban de calientes XDD Gracias por leer<strong>


	12. Capitulo 10: ¿Arrepentidos?

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa YA EN SERIO! cuando dije "al carajo con todo! voy a pagar asesoria para acabar esta maldita tesis" no pensé que me tomaría tanto tiempo T_T a las justas puedo entrar, tengo 4549075248 pendientes y eso que tengo el fic re-avanzado! pero mejor les dejo los capis de a poco para que no se queden sin reserva de lectura XD En fin! Gracias por los comentarios de presión XD si no me hubieran mandado 83168736784 en esta semana pues no colgaba un carajo hasta el domingo XD LOL **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: ¿Arrepentidos?<strong>

_No soy una esclava errante, soy una mujer de decisión_

No estaba muy desesperada en que llegara. En realidad Candice podía tardar lo que quisiera, no le importaba. Si bien era cierto que le había molestado su falta de profesionalismo yéndose de pronto y sin dar noticias en un momento crucial, ahora no le importaba mucho. Como había sospechado, la Accola podía ser la reina de los casos en la delegación, pero cuando de encubiertos se trataba, ella era la diosa. Ahora tenía muy buen material que estaba terminando de arreglar para enviar a Daniel lo antes posible y presentar el primer resultado y gran avance de la investigación. La placa, grabación de voz, huellas dactilares. Ese había sido un trabajo genial y sólo tuvo que estar despierta toda la maldita noche, cosa de niños en su trabajo, que no le afectaba para nada y más tomando unas buenas tazas de café servidas por la amable sheriff Forbes quien le facilitó algunos registros locales para la investigación. Y todo sin la zorra esa de Candice.

El asunto es que ya se había olvidado que existía la susodicha y se disponía a echar la siesta por haber trabajado toda la noche cuando escuchó un auto estacionarse afuera, puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pasos en la escalera... y Candice en la habitación. Inconfundible la cara que tenía, pero al menos se veía "satisfecha"... como si eso fuera relevante. Si en algún momento tuvo dudas ver que llevaba puesta una camisa de hombre se lo confirmaba. Pero que zorrilla más descarada resultó ser.

- Parece que alguien ha estado follando duro toda la noche, y parece que Klaus es mejor cogedor de lo que parecía - le dijo despreocupadamente mientras se recostaba en la cama. Candice abrió la boca, al escuchar esas palabras la sonrisa se le borró del rostro rápidamente y se quedó mirándola contrariada - no, no pienso escuchar tus parloteos y alardes sobre que tan duro te lo hizo, no seré tu amiguita.

- Cálmate, ¿quieres?

- No, no puedo estar tranquila. De hecho después de toda una noche en vela por trabajo tengo los nervios de punta, sólo quiero dormir y no tener que hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué? espera, espera... ¿dijiste trabajando? ¿Qué pasó?

- Lo sabrías si quizá tu móvil no hubiera salido volando por los aires junto con tus bragas y tu cordura. Pero como no fue así, no pienso explicarte nada.

- Claire - dijo con voz seria y la miró con dureza, hasta le sorprendió - entiendo que estés cansada, pero tenemos que hablarlo. Sólo 10 minutos.

- Vaya... regresó la agente estrella - dijo con ironía, pero aún así seguía disponiendo su cama para la siesta y acabando de acostarse - digamos que mientras tú la pasabas de lo lindo, yo estaba en un orgasmo policial grabando unos audios de lo más comprometedores que incluyen al director Shane, al profesor Logan, a Damon Salvatore y a dos individuos que estoy por identificar... y que por cierto son los proveedores.

- Rayos... - dijo Candice boquiabierta y llevándose una mano a los cabellos. Se veía en verdad muy sorprendida, en realidad la noche había estado agitada - Claire yo... vaya, lo siento mucho. No debí desaparecer así, hiciste un buen trabajo. ¿Ya lo tiene Daniel?

- Le envié algo, aún hay cosas por analizar y prefiero mandarle el trabajo completo.

- Wow... Claire, de verdad lo siento. Prometo no volverá a pasar - y parecía que si le pesaban sus actos. Lo notó en su expresión y en su voz.

- Bueno ya que, quizá yo también lo hubiera hecho - respondió restándole importancia para acabar con el tema.

- Pero no ha sido en vano - le dijo mientras abría su bolso y empezaba a buscar algo, a Claire le pareció notar una sonrisa en el rostro de su compañera. Sacó un móvil y se lo mostró moviéndolo levemente de un lado a otro - adivina de quien es.

- ¿Klaus Mikaelson? - su rubia compañera asintió. Le fue inevitable sonreír a ella también, ambas lo hicieron - vaya, así que después de todo no fueron horas perdida. Ponte a trabajar rápido querida, sácale todo lo que puedas a esa cosa.

- ¿Crees que tenga localizador?

- Lo dudo mucho, estos tipos parecen organizados pero nunca tanto. Más bien deberías ir pensando en como lo vas a devolver sin que se dé cuenta.

- La última vez que lo tuvo fue en su oficina, así que iré para allá apenas le saque toda la información.

- Bien, felicidades Candy. Parece que no eras tan inútil como pensaba, hasta puedes ser una zorra bien puesta por la causa cuando quieres - aunque eran insultos Candice no se mostró ofendida para nada, sonreía mientras iba a la computadora y buscaba un cable para conectar el móvil de Klaus.

- Gracias, entiendo que estés molesta por haber desaparecido. Igual me alegro que comprendas que no fue en vano, al menos en parte. Y me conforta saber que tú también lo hubieras hecho de tener la oportunidad.

- ¿Robar el celular? ¡por supuesto! ¿Pero acostarme con un sospechoso? ¡Ay no Candy! no soy una perra fría - dijo obviamente despreciativa y volviendo a echarse a la cama. Pudo ver como la sonrisa de la chica iba desapareciendo con esas últimas palabras.

- ¿Cómo dijiste? Me has dado a entender todo este tiempo que tú...

- ¿Que soy capaz de tirarme a quien sea por información? ¡Ja! No jodas Candice, ¿por quién me tomas? Sólo quería asustarte y crearme una imagen de malota. Por lo visto funcionó. Ahora déjame dormir y avanza con esto.

- Si... como quieras, descansa - dijo contrariada. Claire sonrió. Estaba diciendo la verdad, durante su carrera de policía encubierta nunca se había metido a la cama con un sospechoso. Seducirlo si, besarlo también si no quedaba alternativa. Pero estando casada con Alex jamás se atrevería a hacer algo así, si hasta con la falsa seducción se sentía de lo más culpable. Ahora era viuda, y aún así dudaba mucho que se atreviera. Aunque nunca se sabía, la verdad es que desde que Alexander se fue habían pocas cosas que le importaban en realidad, como su reputación.

Cerró los ojos, estaba rendida. Pero había algo que no sacaba de su mente. La voz de esos hombres, esas malditas voces de los proveedores. Quizá se estaba volviendo loca, quizá debió buscar una forma de filmarlos para no quedarse con la incertidumbre. Suspiró, estaba cansada pero dudaba que pudiera dormir. Porque estaba segura que las voces de esos dos eran las mismas voces que les pertenecían a los desgraciados que ese día arruinar su vida al arrebatarle a su amor.

* * *

><p>Klaus había pasado cerca de una hora buscando su móvil para poder hacer unas llamadas. Desde la tarde del día anterior había pasado unas horas muy locas, así que sinceramente no recordaba para nada donde es que lo puso. Empezó a hacer memoria... ¿lo tuvo en la oficina? Seguro que si, recordaba haber hecho una llamada antes que llegara Caroline, así que lo más probable era que con lo calientes que estuvieron haya olvidado el móvil allá, así que regresó a la oficina a buscarlo. Pero fue inútil, empezó a buscarlo por todos lados y nada. Hizo memoria nuevamente. ¿Lo llegó a sacar de la oficina? ¿Se le habrá caído en el camino hasta el estacionamiento? Eso también era probable, recordaba haber cogido varias cosas apresurado. Como sea, quizá lo mejor para evitar malos entendidos y por seguridad, era rastrear el móvil. Le daría una llamada a Rose para que se encargue de ese tema.<p>

Eran poco más de las 6pm y estaba exhausto. No tanto por la actividad de la noche, más bien por todo lo que le había contado Kol acerca de los descubrimientos. Se sentía un verdadero idiota, dejándose llevar por la calentura y olvidándose de lo que en realidad era importante. No se arrepentía para nada de lo que pasó con Caroline, pero jamás se dejaría de sentir culpable por no haber estado junto con su equipo esa noche compartiendo la emoción de los descubrimientos. Así que finalmente confirmaban que los proveedores eran esos dos buscados delincuentes de Connor y Vaughn. Pero más importante aún, ya confirmaban con las grabaciones de que trabajan para Silas. Eso era lo que les hacía falta, ese era el verdadero pez gordo que habían estado buscando y al que pronto se acercarían. Sólo tendría que reforzar la amistad con Damon Salvatore y los demás para conseguir que lo encomienden. Y sobre ese cargamento de coca que le iban a pedir que reciba y traslade, por supuesto que la respuesta era si.

Lo bueno de todo es que aparte de tener un video de esa reunión aparentemente secreta, tenían también las placas y las huellas digitales de esos dos malnacidos, una más y los tendría donde quería. Por esas cosas que tiene el destino y por casualidad esas pruebas podrían llegar a cierto despacho. Quizá si el alcalde Lockwood viera aquel video comprometedor sabría que no tiene en sus filas a los hombres adecuados y que quizá es momento ideal para los Mikaelson. Era eso y darle a entender que si él quería ese video podría llegar a un despacho más importante, o quizá a la oficina de algún periódico o canal importante. El hecho es que tenía a toda la puta organización entre sus manos ahora y lo que había ido a buscar estaba pronto a ser suyo. Y si, pronto Michelle también estaría vengada, se iban a arrepentir de habérsela quitado cuando él sea dueño de todo el imperio que habían construido. Faltaba muy poco.

Así que en aras de su brillante plan, ahí estaba, en el Mystic Grill esperando a Damon para tomarse unas copas. Seguro que esa misma noche le iba a proponer lo del cargamento de coca, así que tendría que preparar su mejor rostro de sorpresa, hacerse el difícil y aceptar luego. No podía echar las cosas a perder ahora, Kol y Rose habían hecho un excelente trabajo. Damon estaba tardando un poco, no es que quisiera que llegara pronto, le gustaba estar solo en la barra bebiendo un poco. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía buena compañía en verdad, y con buena compañía no se refería a sexo o a alguien con quien pasar el rato. Sino a alguien con quien le gustara estar no por trabajo, no porque era lo que tocaba para conseguir sus objetivos. A veces se cansaba de estar fingiendo simpatía todo el rato con todos esos miserables de Mystic Falls.

- ¡Oh vaya! pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, al sexy del bus Greyhound - casi sin querer sonrió. Conocía esa voz... ¿de donde exactamente? Giró un poco y vio a Rebekah Forbes avanzando hacia la barra.

- No sé que diría tu tía si se entera de que le están vendiendo licor a su sobrina - le dijo de manera casual.

- Ay pero por quién me tomas! sólo venía por unas hamburguesas. Hay un Mc Donald's cerca pero me gusta más el sabor casero, así que vengo por unas para llevar.

- Era más fácil llamar al delivery.

- ¡Dah! estaba fuera de casa, se me acaban de antojar. Me traes tres royal para llevar por favor? - le dijo al de la barra quien asintió - para Care y mi tía claro, soy una cerda cuando quiero pero no tanto. ¿Y qué haces acá solo ahogando tus penas?

- No estoy ahogando penas, sólo estoy acá bebiendo un poco. Casual.

- Tengo la teoría de que a los hombres no les gusta beber solos en el bar.

- No es mi caso, créeme - le dijo con una leve sonrisa mientas daba un sorbo. Desde ese día en la estación no había vuelto a ver a Rebekah y tenía que admitir que era tan bella como su prima. Quizá había algo diferente en ella, quizá era su forma de hablar y de sonreír, pero había algo que de alguna forma la alejaba por completo de Caroline. Cuando veía a su prima le daban ganas de comérsela viva, en cambio a Rebekah... bueno, no es que no estuviera buenísima también, era sólo que en lugar de verla sólo como un asunto sexual a futuro la visualizaba de otra manera. Era agradable, le gustaba su forma de expresarse, le agradaba su sonrisa franca, le llamaba mucho la atención. Sentía, muy a su pesar, deseos de conocerla más, o quizá de invitarla un día a salir para conversar un poco o cosas así. "Que estúpido eres, apenas la conoces, ¿y ya quieres ponerte a plantear citas? Compórtate", le dijo la parte racional de su cabeza. Y aún así se quedó unos segundos mirándola a los ojos. Ella no rompió con contacto visual, se quedó viéndolo como quien espera algo.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo ella de pronto - no vas a contarme tu historia dramática de hombre solitario en el bar? - sonrió. Quizá si estuviera un poco ebrio o si quizá las circunstancias fueran otras se atrevería a contarle sobre Michelle. Hace años que no hablaba con nadie sobre eso y a veces pensaba que le haría bien hacerlo, Rebekah hasta parecía el tipo de persona con la que uno podía hablar con confianza.

- No hay historia dramática. Tienes muchos clichés de hombres solitarios en el bar.

- Puede que si - dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en la barra - no puedes culparme, los programas de televisión de hoy en día le arruinan la mente a la gente. ¿Entonces no hay historias dramáticas? ¡Vamos señor Mikaelson! va a tener que esforzarse un poco más si quiere mi compañía por más rato.

- Ya entiendo, ¿entonces piensas que ando desesperado por la compañía de una bella rubia? - arqueó una ceja y habló en tono inquisitivo para seguirle el juego. Ella sonrió, tenía una bella sonrisa... preciosa. La verdad es que estaba dispuesto a sacarse cualquier tema de debajo de la manga para retenerla un rato más. Pero eso era algo que no iba a admitir.

- Puede ser otro cliché sobre hombres solitarios en un bar, creí que lo hacías para atraer rubias.

- Supongamos que es así, entonces si que funcionó.

- Ahora es la parte que me invitas una copa.

- ¿Qué diría tu tía si sabe que el solitario del bar le invita copas a su sobrina?

- No creo que diga mucho. Pero mejor es prevenir que lamentar. Así que para la próxima sólo invítame una gaseosa.

- Me parece perfecto - dijo justo cuando el hombre del mostrador llegó con el pedido de hamburguesas de Rebekah. Klaus vio eso con desilusión, ya le estaba gustando conversar con la chica. Quizá podía sacarse esos trucos de debajo de la manga para retenerla un poco más

- Nos veremos pronto igual.

- Sé que te estás llevando de maravilla con mi hermano.

- Es un buen chico, se parece a mi.

- No lo dudo - respondió mientras ella pagaba y tomaba las bolsas - necesita amigas como tú.

- ¿Qué le hagan las tareas? - bromó y otra vez sonrió sin querer.

- Que lo pongan en regla.

- ¿En serio crees que soy capaz de eso? Sólo soy... una chica.

- Eso lo dudo. Creo que le gustas - se adelantó a decir. ¿Por qué rayos decía eso? ¿No se supone que le "haga la camita" a su hermano. Pero era parte del maldito plan, no? ¿Acaso no habían quedado en eso? Él con Caroline, Kol con Rebekah. Había que descartar que las chicas sean policías pronto y esa era la repartición. "Puedes oponerte si quieres, eres el mayor. Puedes vigilar a las dos", se dijo mientras no dejaba de mirar fijamente a la chica.

- No me digas, ¿todo esto ha sido para caerle bien a la futura cuñada? ¡Bah! y yo que creí que te agradaba - fingió decepción pero luego sonrió - así que ayudas a tu hermano en la conquista, eh?

- No lo veas así, me agradas. A pesar de no poder invitarte una copa.

- Y tú también me agradas, a pesar de no cumplir con mis expectativas de clichés de hombres solitarios en los bares.

- Espero no seguir decepcionándote.

- No creo que puedas decepcionarme más - dijo en un tono extraño. Por alguna razón notó que había algo en serio en aquella voz. Tonterías, impresión suya. Sonrió a medias aún confundido y ella cogió la bolsa de las hamburguesas - ahí nos vemos, adiós.

- Adiós - respondió aún con algo de confusión.

Y es que Rebekah había hablado en serio. Podía ser una agente de policía muy fresca y todo, pero era perfectamente consiente de cuando hablaba con un criminal o no. Y Klaus Mikaelson le agradaba, por lo poco que lo conocía, de no saber su verdadera historia, lo hubiera considerado un tipo agradable, hasta un amigo. Todo lo que le dijo no fue fingido, se acercó por curiosidad y cuando se dio cuenta estaba diciendo cosas que venían de ella misma y no de su personaje. Sólo casi al final de la conversación fue consciente de la realidad horrible de que aquel hombre que le agradaba pronto estaría aceptando traer y guardar un cargamento de cocaína que en un futuro no muy lejano arruinaría la vida de muchas personas, crearía más delincuencia, crímenes, mafia y dolor para muchos. Un simple acto para enriquecerse y beneficiarse iba a destruir a miles de personas. No podía olvidarse de eso, aquel hombre de sonrisa agradable, conversación interesante y buena compañía era quien estaba ayudando a eso. No podía decepcionarla más de lo que ya lo hacía.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues Claire no era tan zorris como decía XDD y tiene graves sospechas D: la cosa empezará a complicarse pronto y tendremos más Klebekah pronto adkjnvckjfnvksf es mi debilidad yo les dije! XDDD<strong>

**Gracias por leer!**


	13. Capitulo 11: Pequeños movimientos

**Holiii! llega la tardona XDD #okno ya saben mis excusas de siempre: la tesis, el trabajo, la vida y ahora el mundial XDD pero he aqui el capi! poco a poco las chicas se van acercando más al peligro y los Mikaelson no se quedan atrás. Algunos secretos se van a seguir revelando en los próximos capitulos hasta llegar a la primera cagada. Lo siento pero me gusta cagarla XDD en el buen sentido!... supongo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Pequeños movimientos<strong>

_De una forma u otra, voy a encontrarte,_

_te voy a atrapar, atrapar, atrapar, atrapar._

_De una forma u otra, voy a ganarte,_

_voy a atraparte, atraparte, atraparte, atraparte (1)_

Estaba teniendo una fantasía bastante placentera, un sueño erótico muy real y exquisito. Caroline estaba sobre él, moviéndose incesantemente de arriba a abajo, montándolo como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Él tenía apoyadas las manos en sus caderas y jadeaba extasiado pidiéndole que vaya más rápido. Pronto ambos llegaron al éxtasis, Caroline se apartó y deleitó su vista con su bello cuerpo desnudo mientras se sentaba cerca de él y se acomodaba los cabellos.

- Has estado muy bien Mikaelson - le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice - me gusta que seas sólo mío.

- ¡Hey! ¿te has olvidado de mi? - esa voz salió de la nada y los sobresaltó a ambos. En la puerta de la habitación estaba Rebekah. Vestía lencería de encaje negro, se veía arrebatadora, su libido se encendió casi de inmediato - es mi turno - agregó Rebekah y empezó a avanzar hacia él. Mientras caminaba Klaus se sintió hipnotizado con su andar sensual y con su mirada fija, su sonrisa lo encantó. Rebekah se sentó sobre su regazo y de pronto lo besó, se halló correspondiendo el beso también, llevó sus manos a su espalda mientras sentía que ella se acomodaba en su regazo lista para unirse con él. Pronto se sintió como en el cielo cuando estuvo dentro de ella.

- ¡Oye! no hagas eso - le dijo Caroline molesta - ¡que es mío!

- Tranquila amor, alcanzo para las dos.

- No seas aguafiestas Caroline, únete - la invitó Rebekah. Poco a poco Caroline fue aflojando el gesto, sonrió y se acercó a él para besar suavemente su cuello e ir descendiendo con sus suaves labios por su pecho mientras Rebekah seguía con lo suyo, montándolo lenta y sensualmente.

Klaus echó la cabeza para atrás preso de tanto placer. Con esas dos disfrutando de él se sentía en el paraíso...

* * *

><p>Despertó de pronto, no se dio cuenta que sonreía. Había sido un sueño maravilloso, lo había disfrutado como si fuese real. Lo peor de todo es que tenía que ser consciente de que aquello era sólo eso, una fantasía. Jamás pasaría algo así, al menos no con las dos juntas. "¿Entonces planeas hacerlo con Rebekah también? ¿No es eso un poco degenerado de tu parte?", rió para sí. No, claro que no pensaba hacerlo con Rebekah. Ya había sido suficiente distracción, tendría que concentrarse. Ambas primas eran espectaculares, pero ya no podía permitirse el lujo de caer cuando tenía algo importante listo para concretarse entre manos. Se ducho, vistió y se fue a la oficina a ver si habían novedades. Allá encontró a Rose trabajando como siempre.<p>

- Encontraron tu móvil, estaba tirado en el estacionamiento - le dijo Rose - ¿en qué momento se te cayó?

- No lo sé, todo fue muy rápido.

- Pues deberías tener cuidado con eso. Igual he tomado muestras de las huellas digitales, por si acaso - él asintió, no se sabía si en verdad estuvo ahí todo el tiempo o si lo dejaron ahí. Más valía prevenir - ¿y entonces? ¿aceptaste la propuesta de Damon?

- Si, hay que ir preparando la unidad pare recibir el cargamento - Rose suspiró, estaba visiblemente incómoda - ¿qué?

- No me gusta esto de meternos con coca. Creo que estamos llegando demasiado lejos.

- Estamos llegando a donde tenemos que llegar. A mi tampoco me gusta meterme en asuntos de cocaína. Rose, cuando viniste dijiste que estabas dispuesta a llegar al fondo de esto, pues bien, hagámoslo. No es hora de echarse para atrás.

- No es eso, no voy a rendirme ahora. Ya sabes porque estoy metida en esto. Se lo prometí, te lo prometí a ti - Klaus bajó la mirada. Aunque no era gran amigo de Rose tenía que agradecerle estar ahí.

- Todo va a salir bien Rose, si hacemos esto no es sólo por Michelle, sabes perfectamente lo que lograremos cuando todo esto acabe.

- Lo sé - dijo sentándose para volver al trabajo - ahora veré lo de esas unidades. Y por favor habla con Kol, anda insoportable.

- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

- Pues que sigue con la teoría de que las primas Forbes son agentes encubiertas. ¿Quieres que te diga mi opinión? No creo que sean de temer.

- Kol está paranoico desde que sacaron los micrófonos de la casa de la sheriff, déjalo. Volvamos a lo nuestro, ¿ya tienes la cinta?

- Si, espera un momento - abrió uno de los cajones, se puso unos guantes. El DVD del video estaba dentro de una bolsa Ziploc, estaban tomando todas las prevenciones para no ser identificados - puedes mandarlo ya, ¿dónde te parece mejor? ¿despacho o casa?

- Casa, se sentirá más acorralado en su sitio íntimo - hablaban del video que habían grabado ella y Kol del encuentro con los proveedores el cual iban a enviar al mayor Lockwood, la idea era que empiece a desconfiar ya de Shane y Logan, por supuesto, él estaría ahí para echar leña al fuego. Ya estaba harto de esos dos payasos, los quería fuera del camino ya. En ese momento sonó el teléfono, Rose contestó, era Kol.

- Quiere hablar contigo - le pasó el teléfono.

- Si, dime.

- Nuestras amigas no están.

- ¿Qué amigas? ¿podrías ser mas claro una vez en tu vida?

- ¡Las Forbes! no están en su casa, no han venido a la escuela, no están en ningún lado del jodido pueblo. Y a que no sabes, las vieron en la estación Greyhound.

- Pues si hiciste bien tu trabajo de inteligencia ya sabrás para donde se han ido.

- A la capital del jodido estado de Virginia.

- ¿Y cómo para qué supones que se han ido?

- ¡A reportar sus avances claro! ¿qué no es obvio? - Klaus suspiró, en serio Kol estaba paranoico.

- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá fueron a visitar a la familia de allá? ¿o alguna emergencia de su circulo en su lugar de origen? Eso me parece más lógico.

- Como quieras Klaus, pero las cosas no se van a quedar así. La sheriff está fuera de casa, entraré y me meteré en la habitación de esas dos, no saldré hasta no hallar evidencia.

- Si Kol, si... sólo no seas tú quien deje la evidencia.

- No me estás tomando en serio, ¿verdad? - Rose y Klaus se miraron para suspirar resignados, Kol estaba en verdad más que insoportable.

- Tus teorías de conspiración están empezando a molestarnos Kol. Ya para con eso.

- Ya verás Klaus - dijo y colgó.

- Como sea, volvamos al trabajo. ¿Puedes ir a dejar la cinta donde queremos? ¿o prefieres que vaya yo?

- No descuida, yo me encargo. Ese alcalde miserable va a saber que está jodido muy pronto - ambos sonrieron. Al fin estaban entrando a lo mejor de ese proyecto.

* * *

><p><strong>Virginia<strong>

Habían salido en el primer bus de la mañana y se la pasaron durmiendo todo el camino. La idea era que nadie las viera salir del pueblo y creyeron haberlo conseguido. Tenían muy buena información que era mejor entregar personalmente a Daniel en la estación central, no vaya a ser que se pierda en el camino tremenda evidencia. Llegaron al fin y fueron a presentarse, sólo pasarían una noche ahí en lo que terminaban de reportar todo. No podían negar que estaban algo ansiosas, los avances habían sido buenos considerando los pocos días que tenían en Mystic Falls. Daniel no las hizo esperar mucho rato, pronto entraron a su despacho.

- Me dijeron que tenían novedades muy interesantes, cuéntenme, ¿qué fue lo que encontraron?

- Hemos confirmado el papel de algunos de los sospechosos dentro de la organización, y tenemos una grabación de voz muy comprometedora con los proveedores y fabricantes locales. Además conseguimos huellas y una placa de auto - explicó Candice.

- Interesante. ¿Y lograron averiguar algo de los proveedores?

- Las huellas hay que analizarlas, en cuando a la placa del auto, según archivo pertenece a una unidad robada hace tres meses, hubo una denuncia pero fue retirada.

- ¿Quién era el propietario del auto?

- Un tipo que vive a unos 100 kilómetros de Mystic Falls, quizá no sabe nada al respecto pero le pagaron para que quite la denuncia.

- Bueno, nosotros nos encargaremos de averiguar. Chicas, ¿pueden hacerme un buen resumen? - asintieron. Entre las dos empezaron a contarle sobre la estructura de la organización, quien se encargaba de que, quienes eran los dealers, las cabezas, los transportistas, los que cubrían, y por supuesto no olvidaron mencionar la carga de cocaína que llegaría a esconderse en el pueblo gracias a Klaus Mikaelson.

- Lo de la coca será una lástima. Si hacemos algo para incautarla ahora serán descubiertas y no quiero eso, aún hay mucho por averiguar en ese lugar.

- Si, ya nos hemos resignado a eso - dijo Claire con cierta amargura, en realidad a ninguna de las dos les hacía gracia dejar que pasen un cargamento tan grande y dañino, pero era lo que tocaba.

- Lamentablemente será así - les dijo Daniel - ahora por favor, necesitamos que se infiltren más. Ya tenemos a dos proveedores, pero esos no parecen tener mucha importancia. Tengan cuidado con lo del cargamento, será mejor que filmen eso - asintieron - también queremos más muestras de la droga, tenemos que investigar bien sus componentes y así hallar el origen del material clandestino que usan para fabricarla.

- Hay otra cosa Daniel - dijo Candice - ¿quién es Silas? parecía ser el gran jefe mafioso de todos, como si en Mystic Falls fueran sólo sus títeres.

- Eso es lo que nos encargaremos de averiguar también. Chicas, están en algo grande, por lo visto ya no se trata solo de un grupito de criminales adolescentes, va más allá. Han corrompido el sistema, las autoridades están involucradas y tenemos que saber como empezó eso. No creo que sea en único lugar que este bajo las redes de ese tal Silas.

- ¿Y en serio no saben nada él? - insistió Candice extrañada - porque no es un narquito cualquiera Daniel, por la forma en que hablaban de él y por el cargamento que va a traer no estamos hablando de un tipo fácil.

- Quizá no es de este estado, quizá maneja sus redes muy a distancia. Pediré información, ustedes no se preocupen por eso. Apenas tenga detalles de Silas lo sabrán todo para que puedan moverse por su lado, en cuanto a ustedes, averigüen lo que puedan - asintieron - ahora vayan a coordinar el análisis de la evidencia, no tarden mucho en volver, no queremos que sospechen - Candice tomó una carpeta y fue la primera en salir. Daniel se veía preocupado, sabían que cuando las enviaron a Mystic Falls esperó que encontrar a fabricantes de drogas sintéticas y jóvenes dealers, pero Daniel tenía razón, el asunto era demasiado serio como para estar tranquilo.

- Hey... - dijo Claire con voz suave, logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos - sé que no es un buen momento pare decírtelo, no te ves muy bien.

- Las noticias que me han traído me van a dar muchos dolores de cabeza.

- Lo sé, son nada alentadoras. Sólo quería pedirte un favor. Cuando identifiquen a los proveedores, antes de decírselo a Candice, dímelo a mi.

-¿Por qué? ¿hay algo en especial?

- Sus voces Daniel, las he escuchado una y otra vez. No he parado de escuchar la cinta desde que la grabé. Y estoy completamente segura ahora.

- ¿De qué?

- Que son ellos. Los asesinos de Alexander - Daniel notó inmediatamente como los ojos de Claire se cristalizaban y su voz se quebraba.

- Claire, no puedes asegurar eso...

- ¡Claro que puedo! ¿acaso crees que soy capaz de olvidar las voces de los que me quitaron al amor de mi vida? - decía con amargura. Daniel se paró y fue hacia ella para tranquilizarla, estaba temblando. En los buenos tiempos fue muy amigo de la pareja, en especial de Claire a quien siempre apreció mucho.

- Escucha - dijo mientras apoyaba las manos en sus hombros - la muerte de Alexander también me dolió, pero no puedes comprometerte de más en este caso sólo porque crees que los asesinos de tu esposo están metidos en esto. Es peligroso Claire.

- Por favor Daniel… sólo necesito que identifiquen las huellas digitales, que hagan todo el análisis. En cuanto tengan sus fotos podré reconocerlos.

- No haré eso, te conozco y si los reconoces entonces te lanzarás a ellos sin importarte nada y no te voy a poner en riesgo. Si no pudimos identificarlos aquella vez, suponiendo que fueran ellos, ¿por qué ahora sería diferente?

- Porque volverán Daniel, tienen que volver porque son los lacayos de ese tal Silas, y te juro que llegaré al fondo de esto, sabes que no voy a arruinarlo, me conoces.

- Claire, promételo. Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido que te ponga en riesgo. Si son esos desgraciados yo mismo me encargaré de que los encierren, pero no te arriesgues. Y si de verdad son ellos, por nada del mundo debes dejar que te vean, vas a tener mucho cuidado.

- Lo tendré, no soy estúpida.

- Lo sé, pero no tengo idea de lo que eres capaz de hacer para vengar a Alex.

- Sólo confía en que no voy a arruinar esto, lo juro - Daniel asintió levemente. Quería mucho a Claire, pero quizá era mejor advertirle a Candice de que la vigile para evitar que haga alguna locura.

Las horas pasaron, casi al anochecer ya habían enviado los datos a ser trabajados. Por alguna razón estaba siendo muy difícil encontrar los registros de las huellas dactilares de los dos proveedores, eso olía en verdad muy mal. Claire y Candice acordaron quedarse esa noche en la ciudad, así al menos podrían decir que tuvieron una emergencia pero que ya estaban de vuelta. Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando Candice fue a las duchas, sentía deseos de darse un baño antes de ir a su apartamento. En realidad no confiaba que en su apartamento haya servicio de agua o luz pues antes de irse olvidó pagar, así que era mejor ahí. Se duchó, estaba completamente sola, el silencio reinaba. Al salir fue directo a su casillero, ya de lejos había notado algo extraño. Otra carta, una como la que dejaron aquella vez cuando la misión aún no empezaba. Candice miró a los lados, quizá era mejor preguntar de una vez quien había entrado mientras ella se duchaba, no quería quedarse con la incertidumbre. Se secó las manos, sea quien sea, le había advertido bien la primera vez.

_Hola Candy!_

_Sé que Mystic Falls es un sitio complicado, créeme que la policía de Virginia no es la única que lo tiene en la mira, hay ahí mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Así que te daré algunas pistas sobre mi primera carta._

_- Ya conociste bien a la persona que no es lo que parece en Mystic Falls._

_- ¿Adivinaste? El secreto que pondrá en peligro todo está relacionado con la primera persona._

_- El secreto se llama "Michelle"_

_- Por piedad, no le preguntes a ningún Mikaelson ni a Rose sobre Michelle. En realidad no lo menciones, sólo tenlo presente._

_- Cuida de Claire, se vienen tiempos difíciles._

_- Silas es MUY PELIGROSO. Demasiado._

_- Sigue con cuidado, en serio._

_Te amo, nos veremos pronto._

Candice se quedó atónita con lo que acababa de leer. Necesitó un buen rato para procesarlo... ¡increíble! No, no... ¡eso era simplemente demasiado! Respiró hondo y se sentó, tenía que pensar bien y atar los cabos. Estaba completamente segura que la persona a la que se había referido en la primera carta era Klaus Mikaelson, era él quien no era lo que parecía... ¿entonces quién era él en realidad? Pues sea quien sea tenía un secreto que pondría en peligro todo, y ese peligro tenía el nombre de "Michelle".¿Quién era esa Michelle? De momento se iba a tener que conformar con el nombre pues le había dicho que será mejor que ni intente averiguarlo. Tenía claro que el asunto era demasiado peligroso, y no sólo eso, que a ese tal Silas le estaba siguiendo los pasos el FBI. ¿Y cómo sabía eso? ¡Simple! porque quien estaba escribiendo esas notas y parecía saberlo todo era nada más y nada menos que su ex del FBI.

- Pero será descarado... - dijo mientras arrugaba la nota. ¿Cómo es que tenía el valor para encargarse de que le lleven una carta pero no para darle la cara? No sabía que hacer, el asunto de Mystic Falls era en verdad un peligro y seguir adelante quizá le haga mal. Pero no, no iba a dejarse amilanar, iba a llegar hasta el fondo de ese asunto. También mencionó a Claire. Ya le había dicho en una primera carta que Claire era la mejor compañera que le podía haber tocado, y aunque era difícil convivir con ella podía estar de acuerdo en que era muy competente, había hecho todo el trabajo sola. ¿Y por qué se le venían tiempos difíciles? Era mejor estar atenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

- ¡Hola Klaus! - saludó amigablemente Carol Lockwood al abrir la puerta - aún no llega Richard pero puedes esperarlo en la sala, mandaré a que te sirvan algo.

- Descuida Carol, seguro que ya llegan los demás y no habrá mucho de que esperar - Klaus pasó junto con la amable señora Lockwood a la sala de reuniones. Pronto llegarían también el director Shane, Damon y el señor Bennet. Una reunión para acordar bien cuales iban a ser sus próximos movimientos y principalmente lo de la carga de cocaína que se les venía. Había tenido oportunidad de estar en esas reuniones antes, lo trataban con confianza, pero sabía perfectamente que se reunían secretamente sin él, ahora parecía estar al fin entrando al círculo más íntimo y no estaba dispuesto a salir. Por el contrario, estaba dispuesto a todo y a pesar sobre quien sea necesario para tener lo que quería.

- Toma asiento, en un momento te traen algo.

- No, ya te dije que no es necesario. Esperaré pacientemente, eso me pasa por ser puntual.

- No seas testarudo Klaus, me gusta que mis invitados sean bien atendidos. Ya regreso, ¿si?

- Entonces no puedo negarme - dijo sonriente. Carol desapareció de escena pronto y Klaus sacó de su bolsillo del saco la bolsa Zyploc con el DVD que tenía la grabación del comprometedor encuentro. Se puso los guantes especiales, sacó el disco, recorrió con la mirada y con una sonrisa malévola decidió en que lugar lo pondría. Sabía que la sala de reuniones no tenía ni un solo aparato de grabación pues no querían tener evidencia de nada, y sabía también que Richard guardaba sus puros en el segundo cajón a la mano izquierda de su escritorio. Siempre que terminaban las reuniones sacaba algunos para ofrecer a los invitados. Tremenda sorpresa que se iba a llevar cuando encuentre el disco sobre sus puros. Sin hacer mucho ruido y con delicadeza lo colocó suavemente dentro del cajón. Lo cerró despacio y volvió a su sitio, segundos antes de que Carol llegara con un trago para él - gracias, pero no tienes que molestarte.

- Siempre es un placer atenderte - dijo ella sentándose a su lado, muy cerca. Hace varias semanas andaba meditando que tan bueno o malo sería seguir ignorando las obvias insinuaciones de Carol Lockwood. Por un lado temía que ella tome represalias por su rechazo, por el otro también tenía la idea de que si lo hacía las cosas iban a ir mal. Así que de momento sólo a aguantarse, si no se había involucrado con ninguna mujer del círculo de mando de la organización en Mystic Falls era por algo.

- Gracias - contestó con una media sonrisa y dio un sorbo. No, hasta usar a Carol era arriesgado para sus planes. Ya había cometido muchos errores últimamente, como por ejemplo dejar que Vicky se obsesione con él y su cama. No había querido hacerlo, pero era una chica cualquiera del pueblo, una secretaria más o menos eficiente que además se le ofrecía en todo momento, y por todos los cielos, claro que estaba concentrado en sus planes pero necesitaba un desahogo, no pensó que la chica se lo tomaría tan en serio. Pues si Vicky, había sido un error. ¿Lo era también Caroline Forbes? Una chica nueva que no tenía nada que ver y que parecía muy madura sexualmente para la edad que tenía. Le gustaba, la deseaba mucho. No creía tener las ganas ni la fuerza de rechazarla si estaban a solas una vez más. Pero tenía que tener cuidado con eso, aunque Caroline no formara parte de ese circo, podría ser una distracción ir más allá del sexo con ella. No podía, no debía y no quería involucrarse con nadie. ¿Y Rebekah? Pues nada, era sólo una chica bella de quien su hermano se encargaría, sabía que esos dos se gustaban. Haciendo un lado totalmente el porno-sueño que había tenido esa noche con las dos primas, se podría decir que todo estaba en orden con Rebekah.

Aunque Carol estaba muy cerca de él pronto tuvo que pararse para recibir a Shane y Logan. No soportaba a ese Logan, últimamente se metía mucho en donde no debía, vivía detrás de Shane como si fuera una garrapata, o mejor dicho, una sanguijuela ansiosa de absorber todo el dinero posible. ¿Por qué era tan buena idea dejar el vídeo con la grabación ahí? Pues según le había contado Damon, en la última reunión hubo una fuerte discusión con Shane y Logan acerca de las comisiones para ellos, parecían que no estaban muy contentos y hasta dio la sensación de que tomarían represalias. Klaus estaba completamente seguro de que esos dos eran tan idiotas que jamás se atreverían a hacer algo, pero los demás no lo creían así. Apenas Richard Lockwood vea ese vídeo sabría quienes eran los culpables. Y ahí entraría él, como buen consejero, a encargarse de que esos dos desaparezcan del mapa. El asunto estaba yendo perfectamente.

Habían instantes en que se ponía a pensar sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Si, todo aquello era por Michelle pero... ¿estaría ella de acuerdo con su plan? ¿De todo lo que hacía? ¿De en quien se estaba convirtiendo? No, a ella no le gustaría para nada. Y ese era justamente el problema, ella ya no estaba ahí para impedirle todo aquello. Ella ya no estaría ahí nunca más para él y su deber era hacer pagar a los que se la quitaron. A Silas. No descansaría hasta hacer sufrir a Silas tanto como sufrió Michelle.

* * *

><p><strong>CALMA! XD PRONTO! y con mucho drama por cierto! D: sabrán que pasó con Michelle y qué quiere Klaus! Gracias por los comentarios y la presión XD<strong>


	14. Capitulo 12: Alerta roja

**Holi! sisisisisisi ya sé! me demoré =/ pero deben comprenderme XD lo hago por el bien de todos! por mi salud mental de distraerme de vez en cuando entrando a fanfiction a leer y no morir ahogada en tesis, y por ustedes para no colgar todos los capis de golpe y después se queden meses sin leer porque no creo poder escribir nada al menos en dos meses más! pero de este fic tengo capis escritos hasta el 17 creo!**

**AHORA! volviendo al fic! hoy habrá... pues mucho XD flashback con mucho drama, y drama extra por todos lados XDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Alerta roja<strong>

**_¿No vas a salvar_**

**_A esta pequeña y sucia damisela? (1)_**

_Recordaba exactamente el momento en que todo empezó. Nunca quiso que su Michelle estudiara periodismo, pero, ¿qué podía hacer que no sea complacerla en todo lo que ella quería? ¿Cómo negarse a su sonrisita y a sus ojos brillantes? No tenía el valor para darle la contra, así que aunque no le gustara la ayudó a entrar a la universidad y a conseguir su título. Una vez conseguido Michelle empezó sus prácticas como periodista de investigación, nada fuera de lo común, nada que le quitara el sueño. Y entonces Michelle entró a trabajar a esa cadena de televisión, que en su opinión, sólo buscaba periodistas recién salidos de la universidad para pagarles un sueldo de mierda y ser capaces de morir por su trabajo. Y desgraciadamente Michelle era de esas. Le dieron un espacio en un programa de investigación algo importante donde "desenmascaraban" casos que a uno lo dejaban boquiabierto. Corrupción, engaños, asesinatos, personas perdidas, drogas... entre otros. Y como su Michelle era tan bella le dieron media hora de reportaje, dos presentaciones mensuales. Durante ese tiempo ella tenía que romperse la cabeza buscando casos de impacto, apoyar en la investigación, ir a hacer entrevistas, a enfrentar a los malos, ayudar a los buenos... y demás._

_Él siempre supo que ese trabajo, aparentemente inocente la llevaría por mal camino. Y él estuvo ahí, él vio el inicio de aquello que la llevó a su fin. Y no pudo hacer nada. Michelle veía todos los domingos reportajes en otros canales nacionales y extranjeros, principalmente extranjeros, que según ella era una inagotable fuente de novedades. Él estaba cerca aquella noche, no le había tocado trabajo así que aunque su querida Michelle esté ocupada viendo esos reportajes, él estaría cerca para hacerle compañía. Empezó. Un reportaje de un país extranjero al sur del que cualquier americano apenas conocía pero él conocía perfectamente. Cualquiera que estuviera involucrado con el mundo de las drogas conocía ese país. Y en ese reportaje, extrañamente, no hablaban de coca. Hablaban de una mujer analfabeta, una pobre e inocente mujer analfabeta a quienes unos malnacidos le habían hecho firmar un papel en el que daba en adopción a su bebé, la engañaron diciendo de que era un permiso para operar a su hijo de urgencia y al final se lo llevaron a la capital, donde finalmente una mafia sacó al bebé al extranjero. A Estados Unidos. A su estado. La periodista de aquel país había descubierto para donde se llevaron al inocente niño, era una mafia de tráfico de personas que operaba en la zona. El reportaje acabó pero la periodista local prometía llegar al fondo del caso y devolver ese bebé a su madre. En ese momento Michelle, ante sus ojos, hizo el mismo juramento. Lo hizo en el momento en que entrevistaban a aquella pobre mujer, cuando la inocente rompió en lágrimas ante las cámaras de los periodistas y lloró frustrada, sintiéndose una idiota infeliz por haber dejado que se aprovecharan de su ignorancia para que le quiten a su bebé. Lloraba de una forma tan triste que hasta a él lo conmovió. Y a su sensible Michelle la hizo llorar en silencio. Michelle miraba fijamente el televisor, observaba sin parpadear el dolor de aquella mujer y lo sentía como suyo propio. Se llevó una mano al corazón mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro... y él lo supo. Eso era demasiado... incluso para su Michelle._

_- Nadie merece pasar por eso - dijo ella en voz baja._

_- Ya cambia - él quiso tomar el control remoto pero Michelle lo apartó._

_- Yo voy a llegar al fondo de esto, te lo juro - y llegó claro. Y también escribió su sentencia esa noche, delante de él._

* * *

><p>Kol llegó a la casa Forbes. Silencioso, no había ni un alma, tampoco había nadie en el vecindario. No sabía exactamente que iba a buscar ahí, pero alguna sorpresa se llevaría, algo que al fin aclare sus sospechas. Miró bien, ¿será que habían instalado nuevas cámaras de seguridad? A simple vista no, pero quien sabe si las habían camuflado. Si era así pronto todas en esa casa sabrían de su informal visita. No era la primera vez que entraba a esa casa a escondidas, antes cuando la sheriff vivía sola solía hacerlo. La llave debajo del tapete, la puerta sin seguro. Fácil. La abrió lentamente, quien sabe y hubiera alguien escondido. Le tomó buen rato recorrer la planta baja y ver que no había nadie, y tampoco nada fuera de lo común. Quizá en el refrigerador más comida de lo usual, pero nada que se saliera del contexto. Lo interesante debía de estar arriba, en el cuarto de las chicas.<p>

Sabía cual era, esa noche cuando fue a recoger a Rebekah vio una luz encendida, sólo podía ser ahí. La puerta de la habitación estaba con llave, para su desgracia. Iba a tener que salir y meterse por la ventana. Era extraño porque en toda la casa era la única puerta asegurada, no iba a arriesgarse a forzarla. Esperaba que la ventana tampoco tuviera un seguro. Salió tan sigiloso como había entrado y trepó por la enredadera. La ventana estaba un poco dura pero abierta. Kol sonrió, miró a los lados... ni un alma lo observaba. Entró con rapidez a la habitación teniendo cuidado de no echar nada al piso en su intromisión. La habitación era normal, nada que llamara especialmente su atención... sólo una habitación de chicas. Empezó, miró debajo de las camas, estaban las maletas con las que llegaron completamente vacías, la ropa ya estaba en los closets. Buscó ahí, entre la ropa, entre los libros, en el baño, en los perfumes... nada. Lo cual era extraño. Si era un cuarto de chicas siempre había algo comprometedor, ya sea alguna prenda indiscreta, o un diario, o una computadora, celular viejo, tablet... lo que sea. No quería ser paranoico, no quería pensar que había visto demasiadas películas de policía, pero la verdad es que pensaba que tanto orden y cero pruebas parecía a propósito. Como si no hubieran querido dejar huellas de nada. Sintiéndose frustrado por no haber encontrado nada y por tener luego que ir a hacer el ridículo con Rose y Klaus decidió hacer algo que le ayudaría a tener lo que quería.

No sería tan buena idea irse sin dejar huellas. Si ellas se daban cuenta que alguien había estado ahí se pondrían en alerta, se pondrían a averiguar, harían preguntas, se pondrían en acción... como toda buena policía. Y él se daría cuenta de eso, las vigilaría muy de cerca para cuando pase. Pero vamos... ¿qué podía hacer para desencadenar la situación que esperaba? Abrió casualmente uno de los cajones mientras pensaba que iba a hacer. Y sonrió, ahí estaba su respuesta...

* * *

><p>- Oye primita, ¿por qué has cogido mis bragas?<p>

- ¿Qué yo que? - acababan de llegar de la capital hace menos de una hora. Candice se puso a revisar una información en la computadora, Claire se fue a la ducha. Cuando salió empezó a buscar ropa en los cajones y salió con ese comentario.

- ¡Mis bragas! mira yo comparto ropa si quieres, pero bragas no ¿eh? con eso no se jode.

- ¿Por qué rayos cogería tus bragas? te las habrás olvidado en otro lado...

- ¡Que no! ¡eran mis favoritas! ¡Me costaron un ojo de la cara!

- Pues fíjate bien donde las tiras, no me vengas con tonterías.

- ¡Caroline Forbes! ¡han cogido mis bragas y no es un juego! ¡es un problema de estado!

- No molestes, estoy ocupada.

- Escucha... yo sé donde dejo mis cosas, y la vi acá antes de irme, estoy completamente segura de eso.

- Ajá... ¿entonces qué quieres decir?

- Pues que uno de estos degenerados se ha metido a robarse nuestras bragas para olerlas, tomarles fotos o cosas así. ¡Fíjate en tu cajón! - por un momento Candice la miró sin entender. Pero luego cuando captó el asunto abrió la boca sorprendida, se paró y buscó en su cajón de bragas.

- ¡Me faltan dos!

- ¡Te lo dije mierda!se han metido acá a escondidas ¡Revisa las cámaras ahora mismo! - Candice asintió. Habían colocado cámaras espía en algunas partes de la casa, especialmente en su habitación.

- Apuesto a que fue ese imbécil de Tyler - le dijo Candice mientras abría el programa para observar la grabación del día.

- No me sorprendería, pero no lo sé... no he notado otra cosa fuera de lo normal. Como si alguien con cerebro hubiera estado detrás de la operación "robemos bragas"

- ¿Kol?

- Segundo sospechoso - afirmó Claire. Después de unos minutos al fin Candice encontró la grabación de la hora de entrada de Kol. Y luego de como se puso a husmear en su habitación para finalmente, con una sonrisa, sacarse las bragas de ambas - ¿tú que opinas?

- No venía sólo por bragas, estaba buscando algo. Luego se le ocurrió esa payasada. Claire, sospechan de nosotras.

- Si, eso parece... - suspiró - no has sido muy discreta Candy.

- ¿Qué?¿ Oye me estás echando la culpa de esto?

- ¡Por supuesto! a mi jamás me han descubierto, pero desde que estás en la operación... bueno, como que la cagas un poco.

- No puedes simplemente echarme la culpa de todo lo malo de esta operación, yo he hecho lo mejor que he podido y...

- Te ha salido asqueroso. Acostarte con Klaus quizá no fue el mejor movimiento querida. Esos dos Candy... esos dos... me dan muy mala espina. Ocultan algo, esos dos no son lo que parecen Candy. A la mierda con todo, nos vamos a dedicar a ellos con más esmero - ella asintió. Y se le vino a la mente cierta carta de él... él diciéndole que "alguien" no era lo que parecía en Mystic Falls y que tenía un secreto que podía arruinarlo todo. Quizá no sólo se refería a Klaus, ahora era obvio que se refería también a Kol.

- Ya sé por donde empezar - dijo mientras su mente trabajaba rápidamente - por Rose. La administradora, hay que vigilarla.

- ¿Crees que ella no está en alerta?

- No lo sabemos Claire, y por eso mismo tenemos que empezar por ella. Klaus y Kol deben estarlo, con ellos es mejor no arriesgarse.

- Lo sé, lo sé... cálmate, no podemos entrar en pánico. Sólo piénsalo, dos rubias desconocidas llegan a la casa de la sheriff... ummm no sé, cualquiera que oculta algo grueso pensaría que hay mucho de sospechoso en nuestra llegada, ¿no crees?

- Pues si... claro, yo también lo pensaría. Pero según la grabación que sacaste del intercambio los Mikaelson aún no tienen mucha participación en el negocio. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué andan más preocupados que los demás en nuestra presencia?

- Tengo dos teorías un poco locas, ¿quieres escucharlas? - Candice asintió. Cualquier teoría, por más loca que fuera, era buena en ese momento - La primera es que las cabezas de la organización son más inteligentes de lo que parecen, me refiero a los Salvatore y Lockwood. Es probable que estén usando a los "nuevos" como los Mikaelson para el trabajo sucio, como espiar a las hermanitas sospechosas.

- Ajá... me parece la más factible ¿Y la otra?

- Creerás que estoy divagando pero... no lo sé, por lo poco que he tratado con esos dos me parece que son más astutos que todos los demás de la organización, que se traen algo grueso, tanto que no querrían que ni ellos ni nosotras lo sepamos. Pueden no sé... quizá sólo son de la banda enemiga... o simplemente robar el negocio.

- ¿Banda enemiga? No creo.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué se te ocurre?

- Que actúan como nosotras Claire... quizá... - se miraron a los ojos con sorpresa, como si de pronto todo se aclarara, como si reaccionar sobre cosas que no habían querido ver antes pero que ahora parecía muy claro.

- Mierda... - murmuró Claire. Creían haber dado con la respuesta sobre los Mikaelson. Y quizá si lo habían hecho.

* * *

><p>Volvían a la escuela, a la aparente normalidad. Stefan Salvatore estaba harto de esa vida, de esa rutina. Su vida entera se había ido por el tacho el día en que dejó que las cosas pasaran a mayores... cuando metió a la familia de Elena donde no debía. O quizá su vida se había ido al demonio el día en que Tyler le dijo que lo ayudara a vender unos "paquetes" a unos chicos de otra escuela. Sin sospechar mucho fue con él al intercambio y al percatarse que eran drogas dio el grito al cielo asustado e indignado. El asunto es que cuando Damon descubrió que él ya sabía lo de las drogas de Tyler no se alarmó siquiera... porque Damon, su hermano mayor ya llevaba tiempo metido en eso y él jamás se dio cuenta. Él era quien se encargaba de negociar con los traficantes reales y demás asuntos, él era la voz del mayor Lockwood y de los demás padres de familia quienes estaban al mando de todo, incluido el director Shane. Y se dio cuenta que al final no tendría escapatoria, ya estaba dentro, ya sabía. Nadie se lo dijo, simplemente se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de un círculo vicioso del que ya le era imposible salir, porque poseía una información importante que nadie podía revelar y mucho menos dejar de lado.<p>

Y el dinero empezó a llegar como lluvia, eso al menos en parte aliviaba su manchada conciencia. Llegó un momento en que dejó de pensar en eso, supo que si seguía torturándose no iba a llegar a nada. Quizá lo mejor era seguir viviendo, recibiendo el dinero, ahorrando... irse lejos algún día. Amar a Elena, la hermosa y siempre alegre Elena, la más popular del instituto, la que le había gustado desde siempre. Jamás se planteó que quizá su bonanza económica haya sido un factor importante para que vaya a él, si hubiera sido así quizá hubiera salido mejor con Tyler antes que con él, antes de que Hayley llegara. Ella siempre lo quiso tal como era... o quizá no. Se hacía de la vista gorda cuando Elena estaba en casa y coqueteaba con Damon y él con ella, lo intentaba ver como un tonto juego de cuñados, nada más. Y no fue así, nunca fue así. Ellos se gustaban y Elena no era tonta, sabía quién era el que mandaba... sabía a qué palmera arrimarse. Y de pronto los tenía a ambos en sus manos, presos de sus deseos, de sus caprichos... de su amor. Y cuando ella les sugirió que quizá sea buena idea que Jeremy entre a la organización y gane su propio dinero no pudieron negarse. Pero Jeremy era muy sensible, hizo cosas, vio mucho, quiso salir, quiso decirlo... habló algo que no tenía que decir. Y cuando Stefan supo que iban a ir a matarlo por haber dicho aquello él no pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera advertir, sólo ver el cadáver del joven. Entonces adiós Elena, hola dolor. Ella podía ser muchas cosas, pero la amaba, le era insoportable vivir sabiendo que ella lo odiaba.

- ¿Por qué tan pensativo? - una pregunta casual que lo trajo al mundo real nuevamente. El profesor Alaric había salido un momento y en clase todos conversaban. Quien le habló fue Rebekah, la bella rubia recién llegada, sus amigos insistían en que quizá deberían salir juntos. Y Rebekah si que era linda, coqueteaban un poco, quizá ella se sentía algo atraída por él, pero él... bueno, no creía poder sentir nada por nadie en un buen tiempo. Pero si Rebekah quería estar cerca, si quería ser su amiga y estaba a su lado entendiéndolo cuando nadie más lo hacía... eso si, eso si que quería él.

- Nada, sólo estoy cansado.

- ¿Mala noche?

- Algo así - ella sonrió brevemente. Tenía una sonrisa linda y él correspondió.

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

- No, ¿por?

- ¿Quieres salir? A conversar o algo...

- ¿Como una cita?

- No, bueno... sólo... sólo salir, ¿te parece?

- Claro - él volvió a sonreír, hace mucho que no lo hacía. Ya iba siendo hora de que se distraiga, de verdad lo necesitaba. Rebekah era muy linda, le agradaba y él necesitaba desesperadamente a alguien que le haga compañía, alguien que no tenga nada que ver con el maldito mundo en que se había metido.

- Bien, a la salida entonces - ella iba a responder pero en ese momento entró Alaric y fin de la conversación.

Ya al terminar la clase salieron juntos por el pasillo, Stefan andaba a su lado mientras iban hacia los pasillos y conversaban temas casuales, cosas totalmente mundanas sobre gustos personales que no tenían importancia. Y Stefan se sentía bien de que así sea, de al fin alejarse de ese maldito mundo en el que estaba metido y del que no podría escapar... si no quería terminar como Jeremy. El asesinato de Jeremy había sido una advertencia de parte de los matones de Silas. Ellos habían dejado claro que puede que las familias poderosas de Mystic Falls tuvieran el dinero y la autoridad... pero sólo en su ausencia. Podían creerse mucho, pero finalmente no era más que simples peones de lo que otro quería. Y aquel que quisiera abrirle la boca a la policía, aquel que siquiera pensara en seguir su camino y no el que ellos querían... pues bueno, se moría. Y había dos formas de enfrentar eso, como lo hacía Damon por ejemplo. Poniéndose de a igual con ellos, dándole la mano al peligro y disfrutando tanto como se podía antes de dejar de ser indispensable. Y la otra era sentirse miserable por no poder salir de ese maldito mundo... y aunque él trató de ser como su hermano la muerte de Jeremy sumado al alejamiento de Elena lo cambiaron todo. Ahora no lograba más que sentirse miserable... pero quizá, si, quizá la amistad de Rebekah (y quien sabe algo más) podría cambiar todo.

Estaba pensando en eso mientras Rebekah abría su casillero, le sonreía divertido por sus comentarios sobre series inglesas cuando se quedó mudo de pronto. Ella lo miró extrañada pero no hubo más tiempo para explicaciones pues cuando Rebekah giró apenas Elena ya había llegado hecha una furia y le metió una cachetada que la descolocó por completo. Stefan no sabía que pensar... ¿por qué rayos Elena hizo eso? ¿Celos acaso? Un rayo de esperanzas brillo en él casi sin querer. Obviamente no quería que lastimaran a Rebekah pero quizá significaba que aún había oportunidad entre ellos dos. Rebekah se llevó una mano a la mejilla contrariada y cuando Elena la iba a golpear nuevamente apareció Kol y sostuvo su brazo para evitar otra agresión.

- ¡Aléjate de él zorra! - gritó Elena.

- Elena ya, cálmate... - le dijo Kol y esta parecía hacerle caso - esto no vale la pena.

- Creí que tú y yo no éramos nada... - intervino al fin Stefan. Rebekah no se creía lo que acababa de pasar, pudo muy bien impedir que Elena la golpeara pero dejó que eso sucediera mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla, también podría en ese mismo momento coger a la pequeña zorra de los cabellos y estrellarla al piso pero eso no sería bueno para la investigación.

- ¿Qué sucede? - todo el mundo en el pasillo había visto eso, Alaric apareció para poner orden ahí. Elena bufó molesta, miró a Rebekah como si fuera una advertencia y salió casi corriendo, seguida por Stefan quien pedía explicaciones.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Alaric, a su lado se había quedado Kol también.

- Si... - respondió en voz baja - yo... emmm... nos vemos luego.

Sin mirar a esos dos salió del pasillo sintiéndose observada por todos, eso no se podía quedar así, no podía ganar enemigos en la organización, pero sobre todo, no podía dejar que una zorra mocosa la humille. Cuando al fin estuvo sola cogió su móvil y llamó a Candice. Era urgente.

- ¡Al fin! - dijo su compañera al contestar - es increíble como vuelan los chismes, ¿qué pasó con Elena?

- Alerta roja Candy, esta zorra es más peligrosa de lo que se pensaba. Trae toda la artillería pesada, las primas Forbes la van a poner en su sitio

_(1) Trouble - Natalia Kills_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pues las primis creen haber llegada a una conclusión sobre la posible identidad real de los Mikaelson... será que en verdad llegaron? Ustedes lo hicieron? CUÉNTENME!<em>**

_**Gracias por los coments, la presión XD y sigan dejando sus comentarios y opiniones sobre el fic!** _


	15. Capitulo 13: Repartija

**Holis! vengo con novedades perversas... okno XD pero muchas cosas se avecinan en los proximos capis D: habrá drama y muchos misterios por resolver pues... se resolverán XD**

**Si demoro siempre recuerden #latesis**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13: Repartija<strong>

- ¿Y entonces qué piensas hacer?

- Arrastrarla del cabello por los pasillos de la escuela - le dijo Claire. Acababa de contarle sobre su incidente con Elena Gilbert y si que estaba molesta.

- Emmm... pero es parte del trabajo, ¿verdad?

- ¡Recibir bofetadas no es parte de mi trabajo!

- Tener sexo con sospechosos tampoco pero igual lo hice.

- Lo hiciste porque querías, a mí no me vengas con eso, usas el trabajo como excusa. Pero bueno, no vamos a discutir de eso ahora. Y lo peor es que tienes razón, tengo que idear una buena estrategia usando como excusa la "ira adolescente" que me ayude con el grupo.

- Si te metes con Elena es probable que nuestra bandita de delincuentes juveniles se termine alejando de nosotras.

- Lo sé, pero tampoco puedo quedarme quieta, eso tampoco es bueno para la reputación y personaje que estamos armando.

- Como quieras, sólo avísame tu plan macabro para estar prevenida. Y bueno,¿ cómo te ha ido? Aparte del incidente claro...

- Estaba por ganarme la confianza de Stefan como "nueva mejor amiga" y ver qué información sacar, ya hasta habíamos quedado salir, pero me temo que lo que pasó hace un rato lo arruina todo. Tendré que buscar a que otro árbol arrimarme.

- ¿Kol?

- Es muy listo para andar soltando cosas internas de la organización. A ese si lo quiero tener cerca pero bien vigilado, más aún después del asunto de las bragas.

- Claro, ¿entonces quién?

- Matt me parece buena opción. Necesito saber más sobre la relación de Klaus con Vicky, si es que en verdad hubo una.

- Ya... ¿y por qué interesa eso?

- Para decirte que no entrará ninguna gata fiera a arañarte por meterte con su hombre, tenía pinta de ser capaz de hacerlo.

- Tampoco es que me interese con quien se revolcaba - dijo Candice fingiendo desinterés.

- Como quieras, igual necesito saber de eso. Yo vigilaré a Kol, tú al mayor, no me sorprendería que Klaus estuviera al tanto de la carrera de robar bragas de Kol.

- Supongo que algo debe saber - y seguro que esa manía de quitarle las bragas a la gente las aprendió de Klaus, a ella se las robó en vivo y en directo - sólo queda algo que cubrir: Rose.

- Su círculo está fuera de alcance por ahora - dijo Claire pensativa - estamos haciendo de adolescentes, y ella es muy unida a ese Damon quien hace todas las negociaciones, nosotras ni le hemos hablado. Tenemos que meternos a la casa de los Salvatore de alguna forma y ya veremos cómo nos va con ese Damon.

- ¿Crees que necesitaremos refuerzos? - Claire negó, aunque parecía que ya lo había pensado antes.

- Por ahora no, veremos a que tanto llegamos con él y esa Rose, quizá si sea necesario. Ya hablaremos de eso con Daniel en nuestra próxima reunión - Candice asintió.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Repartija de Mikaelson. Ve querida, vaya a coger, le doy mi bendición - dijo haciendo la señal de la cruz. Candice en lugar de molestarse rió.

- Eres una hereje.

- Hace tiempo, andando. Por la noche hablaremos de nuestros descubrimientos, me toca lidiar con el roba bragas - Candice estuvo de acuerdo, se despidieron. Ella estaba segura que la pasaría muy bien ese día, quizá Claire también. Nunca se sabe...

Clase de gimnasia

Rebekah sentía las miradas fijas de algunas de las chicas. Sin duda estaban hablando del escándalo con Elena. Del otro lado estaban Hayley, Elena y el grupo de porristas, entre todas cuchicheaban y la miraban con gesto asesino, excepto Hayley, quizá por haber sido tan perra se ganó su simpatía. "Ya sabes lo que dicen, las perras tenemos que estar unidas", se dijo y sonrió. Ella estaba haciendo ejercicio de calentamiento, en breve se pondría a saltar, dar volteretas y hacer gala de su excelente estado físico... o mejor no. La verdad es que solía entrenarse en el gimnasio de la policía, pero con tantos tropiezos no sabía que tan lejos podría llegar, o si acabaría haciéndose daño. Pero luego de un par de buenos movimientos se convenció de que todo iría de maravilla. La instructora les dio un breve descanso en lo que ella intentaba concentrarse en que iba a hacer para desquitarse con Elena.

- Hola - Kol apareció cerca de ella. Llevaba la ropa del equipo de baloncesto y hasta una pelota que rebotaba casualmente - ¿cómo estás?

- Entrenando, gracias por preguntar - contestó fríamente. Tenía que hacerse la difícil.

- Me imagino que es por lo que pasó con Elena.

- No estoy de humor para hablar de eso.

- Escucha, sé que no soy quien para meterme en esos asuntos, pero Elena y Stefan tuvieron algo muy especial, están pasando por un mal momento desde lo de Jeremy así que... reaccionó así.

- Sólo conversaba con él, ¿que de malo hay en eso?

- Nada, pero bueno, ella habrá pensado otra cosa. No te molestes por eso, ¿si?

- Te ves muy preocupado por todo ese asunto.

- Son mis amigos, es lógico que lo esté. Y tú me caes muy bien - le dijo con una sonrisa. Después de un momento ella también sonrió. Sí que era simpático el chico. Y así, con esa camiseta que mostraba sus fuertes brazos y esos cabellos desordenados... "Me lo tiro", pensó Rebekah sin querer. En serio que se veía bien follable así, sin querer su mirada lo recorrió por entero, Kol como siempre se dio cuenta y le sonrió de manera provocativa.

- Como sea - ella apartó la mirada tratando de olvidarse de ese asunto. "¡Qué es un escolar por dios! ¡ubícate!", se dijo alarmada. Eso es porno, pensamientos no eran sanos, para nada - no quiero saber más de ese asunto.

- Y yo sólo quería saber si estabas bien. ¿A qué hora terminan tus clases?

- En una hora, ¿por?

- Ah... estaba pensando, ¿podemos salir? Ya sabes, cine, palomitas, esas cosas.

- ¿Cine? Creo que no hay nada interesante en cartelera ahora mismo.

- ¿Me estás rechazando?

- No, para nada. Sólo que no quiero ir al cine. Aunque si estoy de acuerdo en ir solos a un cuarto oscuro a ver alguna película.

- Oh... entiendo - ¿fue demasiado insinuante? Pues quizá si. Kol se acercó un poco y la miró fijamente a los ojos. No se dio cuenta en que momento la pelota de baloncesto salió rodando por algún lugar, estaban casi pecho con pecho, podía sentir su calor - entonces a solas en un cuarto oscuro, ¿no?

- Comiendo palomitas - dijo ella con una sonrisa insinuante - entre otras cosas.

- ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

- Básicamente me gustan mucho los dulces, las paletas por ejemplo - él soltó una risilla. "Claire, si te lo vas a tirar hazlo bien. Nada de rodeos. ¡Pongamos fin a esta calentura ya!", pensó sin reflexionarlo. Era si o sí.

- Chupar, me dices - Kol paseó despacio una mano por su brazo en una suave caricia, Claire se mordió en labio inferior. No había mucho que decir.

- Adivinas. Entonces... ¿me llevas?

- Claro, te espero cuando terminen las clases. Va a ser una película muy larga Bekah.

- Perfecto, no olvides alistar mi gran paleta.

- Descuida, podrás tenerla en la boca durante toda la película si quieres.

- Si, supongo que es tan grande como parece - Claire miró de reojo y vio a Elena lo miraba enojada. Ahora que lo recordaba sospechaban que Elenita Gilbert también tuvo su encontrón con el Mikaelson. Que venganza más precisa para su ofensa. Claire la miró con burla, se daba cuenta que todas en el grupo de Elena la observaban algo sorprendidas. Ella sonrió y acercó sus labios al oído de Kol al tiempo que posaba una mano en su firme pecho - por si no te ha quedado claro, quiero tener sexo contigo.

- Lo tuve claro desde un inicio linda - contestó en tono juguetón. A un pitazo de la entrenadora las chicas tuvieron que volver a su sitio y Claire se alejó. No se dijeron un más, una sonrisa y eso fue todo. Antes de que Rebekah pidiera respirar honda y calmarse alguien se le acercó y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

- ¡Zorra! - era Hayley, hablaba en un tono cómplice y divertido - te amo, eres de lo peor.

- No sé de qué hablas - fingió pero igual sonreía.

- ¿Lo harán?

- Pero no le digas a nadie, ¿si?

- Hecho! Por favor, quitárselo ya a esa Bonnie, no es para él.

- Ya veremos que tal rinde y entonces definiré si él es para mí - rieron nuevamente.

Volvió al ejercicio, estaba segura que quizá aún podía detener aquella locura con Kol. Sólo fue un momento de calentura y se dejó llevar, no podía hacerlo con él... no estaría bien. No sólo por el tema de la ética profesional y blablabla sino también porque no se había acostado con nadie desde Alex... en realidad Alex había sido su único hombre. ¿Entonces por qué ese loco arrebato con Kol? "Pues porque te pone, por eso. Lo miras y se te cae todo, te sonríe y te derrites, se te acerca y quieres que te coja", se dijo con sinceridad. No tenía por qué negárselo, Kol la ponía mucho, sentía que hasta le urgía acostarse con él. Podía deberse a la abstinencia o quizá simplemente a que él era demasiado sexy para resistirse. "Pero aún puedes evitar esta locura", se dijo nuevamente. Y levantó la mirada justo para ver como Kol le sonreía a lo lejos. No, quizá no se aguantaba.

Candice supuso que con lo hábil que era Claire conseguiría averiguar mucho sobre cómo iban las cosas con el "ladrón de bragas". Y quizá ella pudiera averiguar otro tanto, aunque sea un poco. Eso por supuesto, después de que terminara de lamer de arriba a abajo aquella herramienta de placer que ansiaba noche y día entre sus piernas. Se fue a dar un saludo casual a la oficina de Klaus, por suerte ( y mucha suerte debería decir) Rose no estaba, así que entró para saludarlo y buscar sexo obviamente, cosa que ambos deseaban y que no se iban a negar. Pero Candice quería jugar un poco, ¿no? Para que más estaba ahí, tenían toda la tarde para darse placer. Y ella quería probar algo, en realidad ya lo había hecho pero esta vez sería diferente. En la oficina tendría algo de peligroso y sexy, así que Klaus no hizo muchos problemas cuando ella se metió debajo de su escritorio, liberó su miembro y comenzó a juguetear con este con sus labios y lengua. Con rapidez, sin dejarlo ni un segundo, comiéndoselo todo. Era una delicia en verdad, era más placentero sentir la mano de Klaus hundiéndose en sus cabellos, presionando su cabeza mientras su cuerpo se removía extasiado en el asiento, pidiendo más, rogándole que no se detuviera. Y claro que no pensaba hacerlo hasta que Klaus explote, aunque no debía de hacer gala de sus habilidades para el sexo oral pues ahí si que Klaus empezaría a sospechar que no era tan joven e inexperta como quería hacerse pasar. Al menos eso pensó los primeros segundos de su deliciosa labor, pero luego dijo... ¡a la mierda! Klaus iba a saber lo que Candice Accola podía hacer con esa boquita... oh si, lo iba a gozar. Y Klaus lo gozó por un momento, gimió incluso, se retorció de placer mientras ella hacía lo suyo ahí abajo, succionando, lamiendo, mordisqueando... si, ese pedazo era todo suyo e iba a marcar su territorio. Todo fue bien hasta que la puerta de la oficina se abrió como si nada y él tuvo que morderse la lengua y ella quedarse quieta con su virilidad en la boca mientras el intruso hacía acto de presencia. Desde donde estaba el recién llegado no podía verla, pero seguro que si la había escuchado.

- Rose, ¿no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? - dijo él evidentemente molesto. Pero de pronto a Candice se le hizo gracia la situación, o se le hizo más gracioso poner a Klaus en aprietos. Así que siguió como si nada estuviera pasando, siguiendo bajando, siguió comiéndoselo todo. Y él apretando los bordes de la silla para no gritar ahí mismo, queriendo presionar esa bella cabecita rubia para que no se detuviera. Pero Rose estaba ahí al frente viéndolo seriamente, si se había dado cuenta de que había una rubia debajo de su escritorio haciendo de las suyas demostró su discreción muy bien.

- Lamento mi mala educación, pero verás... es urgente.

- ¿Mucho? - preguntó y se mordió la lengua nuevamente, Candice había acelerado el ritmo, se había puesto más salvaje que nunca y si Rose no se iba en 2 minutos se iba a venir ahí delante de ella y con "Caroline" abajo.

- Si, es sobre... la carga - Klaus entendió perfectamente, era sobre la carga de cocaína que tenían que recibir. Y por los gestos de Rose con la mano y su boca moviéndose como si hablara pero sin producir ningún sonido mientras con la mano lo llamaba querían decir "¡en serio es urgente! ¡por favor ven ya!". Pero... pero... ¡pero Caroline! ¡Caroline se lo estaba haciendo como ninguna otra! ¿y cómo la iba a dejar así?

- ¿Me das 10 minutos?

- Hay alguien al teléfono que no esperará 10 minutos Klaus. Es Silas - y aunque Caroline fuera la mejor del mundo, esas palabras sirvieron para que todo se detuviera. "Lo siento, pero..."; pensó mientras empezaba a apartar a Candice de allá abajo despacio para que no se ofendiera. Se acomodó el pantalón mientras Rose, tan linda ella (quien obviamente sabía lo que pasaba en esa oficina) se giró para no ver nada de más. Candice ahí escondida lo miró sin saber exactamente qué hacer, pero él le hizo un gesto con la mano como queriendo decir "espérame" y ella asintió levemente. Camino fuera de la oficina y fue a coger el dichoso teléfono.

Una vez la puerta se cerró y Candice se quedó sola en la oficina decidió que no debía de ofenderse para nada de que Klaus haya detenido lo que estaban haciendo por irle a contestar al tal Silas. Considerando las grabaciones de voz que había conseguido Claire el día del intercambio ahora le quedaba claro que ese tipo era el capo, la cabeza principal que controlaba de fuera el tráfico de drogas de Mystic Falls y que escuchar que cosa tenía que decirle a Klaus era exactamente lo que necesitaba. O al menos desde donde estaba intentaría escuchar lo que se pudiera que fuera revelador, si es que Klaus no era lo suficientemente hábil para saber que en esos casos se debe responder sólo con monosílabos. Se había quedado con las ganas de llevarlo a la gloria, pero ella también hubiera hecho lo mismo si un capo de la mafia la llamaba por teléfono. "Por eso somos el uno para el otro", pensó con gracia y contuvo la risa. Por supuesto, era cierto que se complementaban muy bien en la cama, pero hasta ahí no más. Ahora, a escuchar...

Klaus había salido aún aturdido por la ardiente habilidad de Caroline Forbes, pero ahora tenía que concentrarse. Como si se tratara de un objeto sagrado Rose le pasó el teléfono. Klaus no se lo creía, Silas... el tipo al que había querido llegar desde que supo de qué se trataba todo, lo estaba llamando. ¿Y por qué?¿ Por qué, maldita sea? ¿Alguien lo había descubierto? ¿Llamaba para amenazar? O al contrario, ¿era una llamada amistosa? Como sea, no podía ni iba a dejarse intimidar. Si iba a hablar con ese mafioso iba a dar la talla y no se iba a poner a temblar como bebita. Cogió el teléfono y habló de una buena vez.

- ¿Si? - dijo como si nada. Total, Silas era un extraño, nadie a quien saludar afectuosamente o literalmente lamerle el culo por teléfono.

- Vaya, parece que el señor Mikaelson tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. ¿Ocupado con qué? Si se puede saber.

- Teniendo sexo - contestó descaradamente. E inmediatamente lo sintió reír. La voz de Silas lo identificaba como un hombre entre 30 y 50 años, o al menos eso estimó Klaus. Voz grave, profunda. Típico mafioso, hasta podía visualizarlo. Pero Silas era un seudónimo, el verdadero nombre del tipo era secreto y él intentaba ubicarlo. El asunto es que ni usar su "identificación" de voz le iba a servir, porque el tal Silas, como siempre, usaba un distorsionador de voz. Jamás nadie de Mystic Falls había escuchado su real voz. Bien podía ser un hijito de mafioso o una mujer, pero eso nadie lo sabía. Y él iba a llegar al fondo de eso.

- Lamento interrumpir el que quizá pudo ser el orgasmo de su vida.

- Si, pudo serlo.

- Una pena que no haya nada que pueda compensarlo. ¿Conoce usted a mis chicos Vaugh y Connor?

- Negociantes duros, de los buenos. Los conozco.

- Me han estado hablando de usted, bueno, Damon Salvatore les habló de usted. Mejor de lo que podría esperar de esos segundones de Mystic Falls. Verá, creo que Damon tiene talento para esto, y si él manda a decir que usted es bueno... un momento,¿ puedo tutearlo? ¿Sólo Klaus?

- No hay problema.

- Bien Klaus, como decía, si me caen buenos rumores y además aceptas recibir un cargamento de coca... me siento un poco preocupado. Todos ahí confían en que harás un buen trabajo, pero yo tengo mis dudas.

- Con justa razón, no me conoce. Y entiendo que esto es de suma importancia, un trabajo delicado que no podía confiarle a cualquiera, considerando el accidente del muchacho Gilbert.

- ¡Ese es el punto! Pensaba encargarle todo lo de la carga a Damon, pero como has hecho un buen trabajo y además el asunto será sólo por unas horas... bueno, creí que si estaba bien dejarte dar ese paso. Sólo para ver cómo va el asunto. Sé que eres un tipo listo al que le gusta el dinero fácil.

- Como a todo el mundo.

- Eso. Y como eres un chico listo que le gusta el dinero y las comisiones extras confío en que no serás tan idiota en dejar que las cosas fallen, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, con el cargamento no se juega. Y no pienso perder dinero y mucho menos pasar 20 años en la cárcel. De estúpido no tengo nada.

- Desde luego, y suponiendo que esos federales quieran, ya sabes, hacer esa tontería de tenerte en el programa de testigos...

- Eso no pasaría, primero tendrían que agarrarme. Y si lo hacen sé perfectamente que mi vida ya no valdría nada para usted y su gente.

- En verdad me caes bien - le dijo con una voz que sonaba complacida - me encargaré de que te llegue una comisión extra. Entonces Klaus, tenemos claro que nada puede fallar en esta entrega, ¿verdad? Una simple entrega momentánea.

- No, nada fallará. El cargamento llegará a destino como tiene que ser.

- Me gusta esa seguridad, ¿sabes? Creo que trataré más seguido contigo. Lockwood se va a poner como una fiera, ¿pero quieres mi opinión? Está rodeado de mequetrefes, un tipo como tú es lo que necesita. Insistiré en eso. Ahora, ¿ cómo es que se llama tu linda asistente?

- Rose.

- ¡Rose! si ella, tiene una voz preciosa. Dile que la derivaré con uno de mis hombres para que te apoye en las coordinaciones para la carga, ¿te parece?

- Mi asistente es muy competente, se encargará bien del trabajo y estará encantada.

- Genial. Mi compañero la llamará durante el día. Su nombre es Marcellus, pero díganle sólo Marcel para no molestarlo ¿ De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- El cargamento llega el jueves.

- No hay problema

- Bien Klaus, te dejo para que sigas teniendo sexo ¿Cuento contigo para que todo salga bien?

- Cuenta conmigo.

- ¡Estupendo! Hablaremos luego, ¡qué tengas buen día! - y sin más colgó. Klaus se quedó con el teléfono en la mano unos segundos sin moverse. Estaba extremadamente serio, Rose temía que en cualquier momento iba a romper el teléfono de tanto apretarlo de la rabia. Rose sabía que Klaus lo único que quería era gritarle a Silas lo muy hijo de puta que era, que pronto iría por él, que era cuestión de tiempo y que su puta mierda de organización pagaría por haberle quitado a Michelle. Pero no, él estuvo muy moderado, muy neutral, muy Klaus. Y Rose sabía perfectamente lo duro que era todo eso para Klaus. Después de un rato de miraron a los ojos, ella se acercó despacio y posó una mano en su hombro para darle apoyo.

- ¿Cuándo?

- El día de la fiesta de Lockwood.

El día de la fiesta, la maldita fiesta. Cuando llegaron a Mystic Falls, en un baño público de la estación Greyhound, con Klaus violándosela ahí, le dijo que se la iba a comer toda en la fiesta de Lockwood. Habían suspendido la dichosa fiesta para el jueves de la próxima semana, problemas de alcalde dijeron. Algo de la organización falló así que tuvieron que aplazarla y ya. Quizá Silas no sabía nada de esa fiesta, pero ahora, mientras Candice lo pensaba bien; se daba cuenta que era muy buena idea. Todos estarían pendientes de la fiesta, la seguridad, el pueblo, la gente, todas las cabezas de la organización juntos coordinando. Perfecto. Y el cargamento llegaría sin problemas. Por supuesto, ellas tenían que estar ahí.

Era por la noche y Claire aún no llegaba, estaba ansiosa por compartir sus novedades con ella. No lo admitía aún, ni mentalmente, pero le gustaba mucho como Claire hilaba las cosas y pensaba. Era muy hábil en verdad. Y justo estaba pensando en ella cuando apareció de lo más normal, suspiró y se echó en la cama.

- Me muero de sueño Candy.

- ¿Averiguaste algo?

- No mucho, pasé la tarde con Kol viendo películas y haciéndome la bebita. Me di unas vueltas discretas por la mansión Mikaelson, pero ese maldito lugar tiene cámaras de seguridad por todos lados así que... nada contundente. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te fue?

- Klaus habló con Silas - Claire se enderezó y la miró sorprendida - él lo llamó, al parecer para coordinar el tema de la entrega del cargamento de coca. Y es el jueves.

- El día de la fiesta en la mansión Lockwood

- ¡Genial! - dijo Claire sonriente - es una noticia muy buena.

- ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?

- Verlo todo claro. Es la primera vez que los Mikaelson se hacen cargo del negocio y si les falla el asunto les cortan la cabeza. Escucha Candy, sé que te mueres por arrestarlos, pero ahora no es el momento. Vamos a tener que dejar que pase, pero no vamos a perdernos de nada. Vamos a conseguir placas, nombres, fotos, rutas, todo lo necesario para incriminarlos a todos y hacer que se pudran en la cárcel hasta la muerte. Si todo sale bien en esta entrega sólo tendremos que fingir un mes más y luego arrestos.

- No me gusta nada de eso Claire... dejar que una carga de coca salga a envenenar este lado del país...

- Lo sé, es horrible. Pero te juro que no perderemos la vista de esa carga - le dijo con seguridad. Candice asintió. Ahora ellas también tenían que prepararse para recibir esa cocaína.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues si, en ese baile todo será extremo! Gracias por leer! :D<strong>


	16. Capítulo 14: Empieza la fiesta

**Hola! mil años después vengo con un capi que espero las dejde #impactadas, en realidad no se compara a los impactos de los proximos capis XDD pero igual! hoy muchas cosas saldrán a la luz D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Empieza la fiesta<strong>

Llegó al fin el día de la dichosa fiesta en la mansión Lockwood, o mejor dicho, el intercambio. Durante esos días no habían visto mucho a los Mikaelson y no podían precisar la razón, si ellas estaban muy distantes o ellos se habían separado un poco por andar con los preparativos de recibir el cargamento. Como sea, en ambos casos los dos bandos habían estado ocupados preparando todo para ese día. Las chicas le avisaron a la sheriff, pidieron su ayuda para ese día. Sería peligroso que los efectivos policiales de Mystic Falls intervinieran directamente, así que le pidieron vigilancia en todas las entradas del pueblo para identificar a los que ingresaban, habrían agentes encubiertos que se mantendrían en comunicación permanente con ellas para avisar como se iba desarrollando todo. Ellas estaban dirigiendo la operación, pero eso sí, mucho cuidado, nada de intervención y que sólo se dediquen a informar que en esa ocasión sólo estaban para observar y ya luego se vería. Probablemente después de esa operación no tendrían que esperar mucho para ver a todos tras las rejas.

Se arreglaron y salieron hermosas a la fiesta. Con largos vestidos de gala, hermosos peinados y bello maquillaje, se había pasado buen rato arreglándose pues tenían que estar espléndidas. Lo único jodido, según palabras de Claire, es que con esos vestidos largos no podrían salir corriendo con la misma facilidad si fueran cortos. Una vez más decidieron "repartirse a los Mikaelson", seguirlos de muy cerca durante la fiesta, tratar de saber cuál iba a ser su próximo movimiento y seguirlos luego. Habían contratado un remisse para que las lleve a la fiesta, pero de pronto un auto enviado de la mansión Mikaelson llegó a recogerlas "por orden del señor".

- Nos quieren tener vigiladas - dijo Claire despacio mientras bajaban del auto, ya habían llegado a la fiesta - o todo lo contrario, sólo quieren ser galantes con nosotras.

- Tienen que recibir cocaína hoy, apuesto a que creen que será cosa de unos minutos y luego podrán volver como si nada a la fiesta. Y apuesto a que quieren celebrarlo con nosotras.

- Y claro que lo van a celebrar, celebraremos todos juntos porque al final nosotras tendremos nuestras pruebas.

- Claro, sería lo ideal.

Con una radiante sonrisa entraron a la mansión donde ya habían muchos invitados, se podría decir que hicieron una entrada triunfal. Se encontraron con algunos conocidos que se les acercaron, como Tyler y Hayley, pero a quienes verdaderamente querían ver era a los Mikaelson. Con discreción buscaron por toda la estancia a ver quienes estaban presentes y les sorprendió ver que todos los miembros de la organización estaban ahí, ¿acaso pensaban salir en medio de la fiesta como si nada? Ambas pensaron que eran unos frescos. Hasta Rose y Damon estaban presentes conversando de lo más tranquilos. Las dos se separaron, quería tener cubierta toda el área. Candice siguió buscando con la mirada, estaba el alcalde, el director Shane y su lacayo, pero... ¿y Klaus? ¿Dónde es que se había metido?

- ¿Buscas a alguien amor? - sonrió de espaldas. Él había aparecido suavemente sin que se diera cuenta. Y estaba bastante cerca de ella, lo sentía, podía oler su perfume delicioso que la hacía derretirse, y esa voz... como deseaba volver a estar a solas con él. Candice se giró sonriente a verlo, estaba espléndido en ese smoking negro, perfecto. "Literalmente se me caen las bragas", pensó tragando saliva. Estaba simplemente delicioso. Y también era una delicia sentir su mirada recorriéndola toda con deseo y fascinación. Klaus la había visto llegar como una reina y no se esperó sentir todo aquello. Se sintió más que fascinado, Caroline lucía especialmente hermosa esa noche con aquel bello vestido azul, el peinado y el maquillaje. Se veía hasta mayor, toda una reina, como una aparición. El corazón hasta se le aceleró y se sintió abrumado, sólo verla la provocó una oleada de emociones que hace tiempo no sentía y que hubiera preferido no experimentar, al menos no esa noche. Así que apenas estuvo sola mandó todo al demonio y caminó directo a ella como sumido en un trance. Sólo pensaba en estar cerca de ella y nada más.

- Te buscaba a ti - dijo ella con una leve sonrisa, hasta le pareció verla sonrojarse. Pero esa debía de ser sólo una impresión, después de todo lo que habían hecho juntos no había lugar para eso, ¿verdad? - pensé que estabas ocupado, no fuiste personalmente a recogerme sino que mandaste al chofer.

- Estaba muy ocupado, pero ahora estoy totalmente a tu disposición.

- Eso me gusta - sonrió. Un camarero pasó con una fuente de copas de champagne, Klaus tomó dos y le dio una a ella - ¿entonces me vas a acompañar toda la noche?

- Si no sucede ningún imprevisto de negocios, claro que si. Ya sabes como son estas fiestas, al final todo se resume a un intercambio comercial - "claro que lo sé", pensó Candice. En cualquier momento de la noche Klaus recibiría una llamada y se iría se la fiesta excusándose de que había ocurrido algo importante y que en una hora volvía con ella, seguro hasta la haría esperarlo - pero descuida, cuando termine la fiesta seré todo tuyo.

- Y yo toda tuya - dijo de una forma atrevida mientras lo mirada a los ojos y bebía un poco de su champagne. "Claro, el desgraciado pretende ir por la cocaína y luego venir y acostarse conmigo", se dijo. Pues bueno, ella también iba a tener sexo con él para celebrar que esa noche recolectaría suficientes pruebas para incriminarlos y ponerlo tras las rejas.

- Ven un momento - le dijo sonriente mientras le tendía una mano - conozco esta mansión perfectamente y sé de un lugar que te encantará.

- Bien, voy - dejó la copa a un lado, Klaus le tendió el brazo y caminaron juntos de manera casual fuera del salón donde el baile apenas estaba empezando.

Al otro lado del salón Claire los vio desaparecer, al menos ella ya tenía cubierto a Klaus, en cambio Kol aún ni aparecía... ¿será que él no iba a esta en la fiesta? Seguro que se quedaría a recibir la carga y después iría. En eso pensaba cuando al girar se encontró, o mejor dicho, casi chocó con el director Shane. Tan distraída había estado que no se dio cuenta que el tipo la llevaba observando buen rato, y a juzgar por esa pervertida mirada seguro andaba imaginando asquerosidades de lo peor con ella.

- Señorita Forbes, no veo a su tía ni a su prima cerca ¿Por qué tan sola?

- Están por ahí - respondió tratando de ser amable - no estoy sola, mi pareja aún no llega.

- Es de mala educación dejar a una dama sola, si desea puedo acompañarla, y ofrecerle un trago si no es mucho atrevimiento.

- No tomo - se excusó.

- Pediré una limonada entonces - "este tipo como sea quiere drogarme", se dijo. Si aceptaba un trago de él aunque sea por amabilidad seguro que le acabaría metiendo algún narcótico a la bebida para poder llevársela y hacer las asquerosidades que imaginaba. Claire supuso que no era la primera vez que intentaba algo así con otras chicas. Esperaba que no, pero de ser así tenía que averiguar si en Mystic Falls hubo alguna víctima de ese miserable director. Con el cargo de las drogas y si se adiciona violación de menores el tipo se iba a joder en la cárcel donde habrían tipos duros que le harían aprender la lección a la fuerza.

- No gracias, en serio ya está por llegar mi acompañante.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién es el misterioso acompañante?

- ¡Oh Rebekah! acá estabas, te buscaba - gracias al cielo la voz de Kol se escuchó detrás de ella, temía que iba a terminar abofeteando a Shane si no se alejaba. Claire giró levemente para verlo y de inmediato se quedó paralizada, se veía más que encantador en ese traje. Pero ahí no terminó el asunto, Kol la tomó de la mano con delicadeza y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos besó su mano de manera galante. Ese gesto le pareció encantador y tal como pasó aquella vez cuando la ayudó a bajar del auto, la dejó en las nubes.

- Creí que nunca llegarías - le dijo ella sonriente.

- Ya veo - dijo Shane algo malhumorado. Quizá hasta ya estaba pensando como emprenderla contra Kol Mikaelson por quitarle la oportunidad de estar con ella.

- Bueno director, ¿nos deja a solas? Tenemos cosas que conversar.

- Luego hablaremos - dijo de mala gana a ambos. Si, seguro que después encontraría una manera de perjudicar a Kol y otra de poder drogarla. El tipo era más que insoportable, era peligroso.

- Te salvé de una, ¿no?

- Este tipo es molesto - dijo con desagrado - no puede aceptar un "no" como respuesta. Espero no acabar en su dirección.

- Él siempre encuentra una excusa para que todas acaben en su dirección - dijo algo molesto y apartando la mirada. Así que ahí iba el truco del desgraciado - pero te ayudaré, no dejaré que te... bueno... que te quiera perjudicar - a Kol estuvo a punto de escapársele algo como "no quiero que te haga nada" en el sentido pervertido, pero supo barajarla. Hasta se le hizo tierno que de pronto quiera protegerla. "Debe sentirse comprometido", pensó.

- No le daré motivos. Oye y... ¿qué más se supone que se hace en estas fiestas?

- Pues podemos emborracharnos a escondidas, bailar un poco, hacernos los finos.

- ¿No se puede un poco de todo? - bromeó.

- ¡Claro! ¿por dónde quieres empezar? - la respuesta llegó por sí sola cuando la orquesta cambió a un clásico vals y los invitados pasaron al centro para el respectivo baile - ¿me concedes el honor? - preguntó haciendo una reverencia y tendiéndole la mano.

- Será un placer - dijo tomando su mano y luego avanzaron juntos al medio de la pista para bailar.

Mientras empezaban a moverse suavemente de un lado a otro Claire miraba discretamente a los lados, ni rastro de Klaus ni Candy Candy, de seguro andaban cogiendo. Sólo esperaba que les dé tiempo para hacer todo lo que tenían planeado, eran apenas las 10 pm y probablemente el intercambio sea a eso de la medianoche. Si era así aún tenían al menos una hora de diversión o un poco más antes que los Mikaelson se fueron a atender sus asuntos.

* * *

><p>10:15 pm<p>

Larry de la estación de policías de Mystic Falls estaba vestido como un tipo casual que hacía ejercicios y corría por la carretera en ropa deportiva seguido de Joan y Mary, dos agentes más. Los tres llevaban gorros y audífonos, según ellos escuchando música pero estaban bien conectados uno con el otro. Cuando vieron aparecer el primer camión blanco que llevaba un cobertor en la placa supieron que al fin estaban entrando. Luego de que el camión desapareció de su vista Larry llamó a la sheriff para notificar que el auto sospechoso ya se estaba internando en Mystic Falls e indicó la dirección en que se dirigía. Todos los encubiertos que estaban vigilando se pusieron en alerta.

- Les avisaré a las chicas - dijo la voz de la sheriff por la radio.

- ¿Qué hacemos sheriff?

- Quédense cerca, sean cuidadosos. Les avisaremos cuando los sospechosos estén saliendo para que puedan vigilarlos. Pero ahora descansen.

- Entendido - Larry colgó y les avisó a las chicas que podía descansar un momento, pero que era mejor separarse para cubrir la zona.

Joan tomó la delantera y se sentó en una roca a unas cuadras de sus compañeros para descansar. Se sentó dando la espalda a ellos y se pensó bien lo que iba a hacer. Estaba mal... muy mal. Pero el dinero que recibía de parte de los Mikaelson estaba más que bien para su economía y si ellos le pedían que vigile los movimientos de la policía no se iba a negar. Y si esa mañana Kol Mikaelson llegó muy sonriente y hermoso como siempre para pedirle que cualquier cosa sospechosa de esa noche no dude en avisarle entonces ella no pudo negar nada más. Ese era el momento. Joan empezó a escribir un mensaje breve y conciso para él. Uno en que dejaba claro que la policía local estaba al tanto del cargamento de drogas y que esa tarde ella se enteró de la operación de vigilancia. Y no fue eso de lo único que se enteró escuchando detrás de la puerta. Ni Caroline ni Rebekah eran sobrinas de la sheriff. Eran agentes encubiertos de la policía estatal.

* * *

><p>10:30 pm<p>

Rose recibió un mensaje de ese tal Marcel mientras bebía un poco de bourbon en la compañía de Damon. Tal como Klaus quedó con Silas por teléfono aquel día, ella era la encargada de la organización de todo. Se pasó esos días hablando con ese Marcel, quien por cierto ya le caía antipático. Ella trató de ser cortante y lo más fría posible, pero siempre tenía que seguirle el maldito juego cuando se ponía en plan galante y hasta tuvo que aceptar tomarse una copa con él para celebrar y "conocerse más". Marcel le mandó un mensaje diciendo que acababan de entrar a Mystic Falls y le pidió nuevas referencias del lugar del intercambio pues enviaría a sus hombres a ver si los alrededores estaban despejados antes de proceder. Ella le envió los datos y se quedó un rato pensativa

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Damon.

- Es Marcel, la operación ya está por empezar.

- Oh... entiendo ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? He hablado un par de veces con el tipo por teléfono, no me fio de él para nada.

- Yo tampoco, pero parece que está empeñado en acostarse conmigo, por él y hasta teníamos sexo telefónico.

- Exagerada - bromeó y le llenó el vaso de bebida - yo te cuido.

- No lo dudo - ella sonrió y dio un sorbo. Aún no era momento de avisarle a los Mikaelson como iba el asunto, primero esperaría que Marcel le confirme que todo iba bien y luego les avisaría a ellos. Además ambos estaban muy ocupados con sus respectivas rubias, Kol a la vista y Klaus quien sabe dónde. "Estos Mikaelson, cuando se trata de rubias son impredecibles", pensó.

- Esto no va a durar mucho, apuesto que ni tiempo para seducirte le dará.

- De seguro - Rose le sonrió levemente. Damon era un buen tipo en el fondo, un chico que se había metido en cosas peligrosas casi sin querer, aunque finalmente hubiera sido así de alguna u otra forma, Damon había elegido un camino que siempre acababa mal. Ojalá y Damon encuentre una forma de reformarse luego o quizá de entrar al programa de testigos para librarse de una larga condena. No soportaría verlo tras las rejas.

* * *

><p>10:45 pm<p>

- ¿Me ayudas a ajustarme el vestido? - le dijo Candice con una sonrisa mientras se terminaba de abrochar el brasiere. Todo empezó con ir a tomar una copa de champagne en un balcón privado del segundo piso de la mansión Lockwood, conversaciones casuales sobre cualquier cosa antes de que empezaran los besos, al principio suaves y exquisitos, luego poco a poco subiendo de intensidad, cada vez besos más profundos, cada vez las caricias más pecaminosas, buscando la forma de tocar más piel. Klaus conocía perfectamente aquella mansión así que se la llevó inmediatamente hacia un pequeño despacho, cerró con llave y no perdió el tiempo en quitarle el vestido cuidando de no destrozarlo y ella también lo ayudó a quitarse el smoking sin arrugarlo. Y luego de tener tanto cuidado con la ropa la llevó hasta el escritorio donde al fin se sintieron uno nuevamente. La música del primer piso hacía inaudible para los invitados en concierto de gemidos que estaban teniendo ahí arriba, donde cada envestida era un delicioso placer que los llevaba hasta el cielo. El olor de Caroline era una delicia, le encantaba sentirla tan cerca, se sentía en el paraíso cuando se hundía en ella y la sentía estremecerse. No podía dejar de tocarla y de besarla, esa mujer era más que un vicio para él. Era su perdición.

- Un momento amor - contestó Klaus al tiempo que terminaba de acomodarse la corbata del smoking. Klaus se acercó con una sonrisa sensual a ella por la espalda mientras Candice lo miraba de reojo. Los dedos de Klaus se pasearon lentamente por la suave espalda de la chica, ella suspiró. Cuando quería Klaus podía ser tan suave y salvaje que la volvía totalmente loca. Y esa forma de tocarle en aquel momento sólo le daban ganas de continuar con la fiesta privada. Ya no se resistía, cada que él se acercaba y a tocaba perdía totalmente el control de sí misma y se volvía simplemente una mujer hambrienta de Klaus Mikaelson. Subió su cierre despacio hasta acomodarle bien el vestido - listo, perfecta.

- Cuando bajemos todo el mundo se va a dar cuenta de lo que hemos estado haciendo - le dijo mientras se acomodaba un poco el cabello.

- Te queda bien así - le dijo él mirándola fijamente - desordenados, casuales... te ves preciosa así - le dijo con sinceridad. De alguna forma sus palabras la hicieron sentirse bien. Bella, especial. Y esa forma de mirarla que tenía colaboraba en hacerla sentir extraña. Bien.

- Yo siempre estoy preciosa - bromeó. Klaus la tomó de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo para volver a besarla.

- Es cierto - dijo sobre sus labios - siempre estás muy bella - Candice suspiró - volvieron a besarse, sólo que esta vez no duró mucho pues el móvil de Klaus empezó a sonar - ¿me esperas un momento? Tengo que contestar.

- ¿Es urgente?

- Si. Será mejor que vuelvas a la fiesta, luego te buscó, ¿si?

- Claro, no hay problema. Ve a atender tus asuntos.

- Ya regreso - le dijo y antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla. Uno rápido. Pero suave y tierno. Caroline se quedó quieta viéndolo alejarse y cerrar la puerta para dejarla sola. Suspiró hondo... ese idilio estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Él era un criminal, no podía seguir de esa manera porque sería su ruina. Tomó su móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Claire diciéndole que Klaus acababa de recibir una llamada y que ya se iba para el encuentro. A los segundos se dio cuenta que la sheriff le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que las 10:15 pm un camión blanco de placa no identificable entró al pueblo. Y después de un par de segundos más Claire le respondió diciendo que Kol acababa de recibir un mensaje y que junto con Rose y Damon se habían retirado "sigilosamente" de la fiesta mientras los demás miembros de la organización se acercaban a conversar en una actitud algo tensa. "Ve al jardín trasero, ya es hora". Fue el mensaje de Claire. Y si, ya era hora de ponerse en acción y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

* * *

><p>11:00 pm<p>

Kol salió primero en su auto rumbo al sitio del intercambio para encontrarse con Marcel, por su lado Rose y Damon ya estaban en camino y Klaus iba por su lado pues había tardado un poco saliendo de la mansión. Había visto que tenía varios mensajes en el móvil pero ni tiempo de revisarlos, sólo tuvo tiempo de llamadas. Así que aprovechando un semáforo en rojo leyó un par de mensajes que tenía, uno de ellos de Joan, la chica de la estación de policía. Se quedó una pieza cuando leyó aquello, hasta palideció.

- ¡Maldita sea! - rugió molesto y golpeó el timón del auto. La luz del semáforo cambió y él avanzó sólo para estacionarse en otro lugar y marcar el número de Klaus - contesta... contesta... ¡al fin! - gritó cuando entró la llamada - ¿ya saliste de la mansión?

- Estoy por subir al auto, ¿sucedió algo? Voy de prisa.

- Te vas a tener que tragar cada una de tus palabras Klaus, ¡ellas lo son! ¡estuve bien todo el jodido tiempo!

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Joan, la policía que sobornamos, ahora mismo están en una operación de vigilancia encubierta para este intercambio a cargo de la sheriff. Casi nadie sabe quiénes están detrás de todo esto... ¡pero adivina! ¡yo tenía razón! ¡Esas dos son unas malditas agentes encubiertas! - gritó histérico y volvió a golpear varias veces el timón. ¡Siempre lo sospechó! ¡pero no! Kol estaba loco, ¡era un paranoico! - ¡ahora si que estamos jodidos! ¿qué piensas hacer? - Klaus estaba en total silencio, para él también había sido un shock de seguro.

- Avísale a Rose, que ella capture a Rebekah o como se llame, seguro que está cerca. Veré si Caroline aún está por aquí y la capturaré. No hay piedad esta noche Kol, se acabó. Nos vamos a deshacer de ellas - dijo con la voz firme.

* * *

><p>11:15 pm<p>

Claire llegó a las inmediaciones del lugar donde se iba realizar el intercambio. Había ido en un auto rentado para la ocasión, se estacionó lejos para no levantar sospechas, aunque claro... con ese vestido era lo que más incomodaba en toda la situación. Había llevado su arma por si las dudas, quien sabe y eso acabe mal, por lo mismo habían reportado a Daniel de la operación para que estén atentos en caso las descubran, cosa que dudaban pues habían sido muy cuidadosas.

Se subió un poco el vestido, se lo acomodó bien y empezó a avanzar con arma en mano entre los arbustos. Había algo de actividad en aquel almacén, un par de tipos con pinta de matones a la entrada vigilando, el camión blanco de seguro estaba dentro. Un tipo salió hablando por teléfono, parecía ser el jefe de todos ellos, enviado por Silas de seguro. Tuvo tiempo de sacar la cámara y empezar a tomar un par de fotos al tipo, acercó el zoom tanto como pudo. Ahora sólo faltaba que llegue Candice para poder cubrir el otro lado. Sobre la sheriff y su gente no había que temer, le había indicado que los aleje pues si los detenían o si se daban cuenta todo estaría perdido. Ayudaron mucho en comunicarles todo lo que veían a lo lejos pero en ese momento ellas se encargaban.

Tomó una foto más, estaba muy concentrada. Se dio cuenta apenas un segundo después pero ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar. La culata de una pistola la golpeó fuerte en la cabeza y de la dejó inconsciente. Claire no escuchó como Rose se acercaba por detrás y la golpeaba. Ahora sola y sin ayuda Rose empezó a arrastrar a Claire a un lugar más seguro.

- Es una lástima por el vestido - dijo para sí misma. Tenía que darse prisa, Damon estaba adentro y Marcel de seguro ya la estaba esperando.

* * *

><p>11:30 pm<p>

Candice salió de la mansión, había tardado un poco pues nadie le contestaba el teléfono ni le decía dónde estaba el auto que iba a conducir para el punto de encuentro. Supuestamente tenía que estar en la parte trasera de la mansión Lockwood pero nada, lo cual le extrañó un poco.

- Claire, Claire... contesta - dijo repetidas veces mientras marcaba el número de su compañera. Ese lado de la mansión estaba totalmente solitario, ni un alma. O al menos de momento, hasta que Klaus apareció con su auto. Se quedó quieta, más que eso, pasmada ¿Qué rayos hacía él ahí? Intentó calmarse, algo andaba mal.

- ¿Buscas algo amor? - le preguntó con voz calmada - ibas de salida.

- Emmm... si, si... a casa - respondió tratando de controlar sus nervios.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? Aunque voy a una breve reunión importante ahora mismo. Puedes ir conmigo y luego ya vemos.

- ¿En serio? - esperen, ¿quería llevarla al intercambio de narcos? Eso no podía ser cierto.

- Si en serio. Necesito que entres al auto, por las buenas - se quedó sin respiración. Ahí estaba... un arma apuntándola directamente a la cabeza - o por las malas - ¡mierda! las descubrieron. Por más que intentó pensar fríamente los nervios la ganaron. Esa arma hasta tenía silenciador, podía matarla ahí mismo y nadie se daría cuenta.

- Subo - murmuró. Pero Klaus bajó del auto y sin dejar de apuntarla le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que se pegue al auto dándole la espalda.

- Esto va a ser una verdadera lástima Caroline, en serio me gustabas - Klaus. Sintió que tomaba sus dos brazos con fuerza y le ponía esposas. Estaba jodida.

- Desgraciado - tampoco se iba a quedar quieta esperando que él la atrape. Dio una patada de espaldas pero él la pudo esquivar.

- Quieta - ahora sentía el cañón del arma en la cabeza - aún me gustas, y quizá te tenga consideración y acabe contigo de la mejor manera posible. Lamentablemente hiciste algo que jamás debiste hacer, te metiste con mis planes y eso no lo perdono - le decía. La tomó fuerte de un hombro y la empujó a un lado mientras abría el maletero del auto - entra.

- Te advierto que esto no se va a quedar así.

- Tengo asuntos que atender importantes, como ya debes saber. Luego me encargo de ti. Entra y cállate que no quiero acabar contigo antes de decirte lo que tengo que decir. Entra de una maldita vez.

- Vas a pagar por esto - le dijo con la voz cargada de rabia mientras hacía lo que él le pedía y se metía en el maletero. Una vez ahí dentro Klaus sacó una soga y le amarró los pies también con fuerza. Desapareció un corto instante sólo para traer un paño húmedo, desde ahí podía reconocer el olor - quiero evitar ruidos - le dijo con una sonrisa malvada. Ella apartó el rostro pero fue en vano, el somnífero empezó a hacer efecto en poco tiempo mientras él presionaba el paño en su nariz. Pronto todo se volvió negro... sólo esperaba que Claire estuviera bien...

* * *

><p>12:00 am<p>

- ¿Dónde demonios estás? - preguntó Kol por teléfono.

- Llegó en 2 minutos - contestó Klaus - tengo a Caroline, me dio un poco de trabajo.

- Rose tiene a Rebekah. Yo acabo de llegar, estoy por entrar.

- No tardemos Kol, tenemos que liquidar este asunto hoy. Hagamos esto rápido - colgó. Si, el maldito intercambio y luego a ver como deshacerse de esas dos.

Ahora si, llegó la hora

* * *

><p><strong>Pues ahora si empieza the real shit XD<strong>


	17. Capítulo 15: Infiltrados

**Holis! ahora si... PREPÁRENSE! capitulo de fuertes declaraciones y revelaciones!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: Infiltración<strong>**  
><strong>  
><em>Puedes correr, puedes esconderte<em>_  
><em>_pero tarde o temprano te cortará como un cuchillo__  
><em>_tarde o temprano...__  
><em>  
>En un principio no se dio cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba. Se sentía muy mareada, hasta se le pasó por la cabeza que tenía resaca o algo similar. Y poco a poco fue recordando... Klaus, él la metió en el maletero y la durmió. Después eso... aquella irregular situación. Intentó abrir los ojos pero no lo consiguió, sentía por párpados muy pesados. Luchó por comprender que pasaba, quiso moverse y se sintió atrapada, poco después se dio cuenta que estaba atada a una silla con gruesas cuerdas y que tampoco podía hablar pues tenía una mordaza en la boca. No percibía nada de luz, tenía una especie de bolsa de tela negra en la cabeza que tampoco la dejaba respirar con facilidad. Los sonidos de fuera eran pocos y no le decía nada, bien podía estar en un cuartucho pequeño o en un amplio garaje.<p>

Pronto un par de respuestas más llegaron a ayudarla. A su lado escuchaba el típico sonido de alguien que intenta hablar aún con una mordaza puesta. Tenía que ser Claire, no había de otra. Mierda, la tenían a ella también. Candice intentó hacer lo mismo para que Claire se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola y al parecer sirvió. Aún así ese intento de comunicación resultaba ser completamente inútil, estaban atrapadas sin posibilidad de escapatoria. No podría precisar cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa situación, pero cuando escucharon una puerta corrediza abrirse (y parecía ser una puerta grande) y pasos acercándose se quedaron completamente quietas. Ellos estaban muy cerca, casi al frente de ellas. Alguien, de un sólo movimiento, les quitó las bolsas negras de la cabeza y la luminosidad las dejó ciegas un momento. Ambas tardaron varios minutos en poder abrir los ojos por completo y no sentirse mareadas. Y cuando al fin pudieron hacer eso vieron a tres personas: Kol, Klaus y Rose. Los tres muy serios.

- Apuesto que no tienen una idea de lo que casi arruinan - les dijo molesta Rose - no claro que no, la maldita policía estatal nunca sabe lo que hace.  
>- No van a volver a arruinar nada - agregó Klaus - esto se acaba aquí.<br>- ¡Se los dije desde un principio! estas dos no eran de confiar, siempre lo sospeché y me trataron como imbécil!  
>- Ya no es momento para eso, tenías razón. Son agentes encubiertas, hay que solucionarlo ya.<br>- Pero supongo que para estas alturas ya deben tener claro que no van a abrir esas boquitas para nada, ¿verdad? - Klaus avanzó hacia ellas. Miró fijamente a Candice, en la mirada de la agente notaba rabia, mucha. Se arrodilló frente a ella sin dejar de mirarla y empezó a hablar bajo - sé exactamente lo que sientes, amor. Odio, rabia, impotencia. Sientes que esto es una injusticia, que los malos no deberían ganar nunca. Y lo entiendo, porque siento exactamente lo mismo. Ese odio que veo en ti es seguro el mismo que otros han visto en mis ojos antes. No quería llegar a este punto, pero se han metido donde no debían - le quitó la mordaza a Candice, ella apenas si movió un poco los labios, sentía la boca adormecida.  
>- ¿Qué demonios quieres? - soltó al fin. Klaus miró de reojo a Kol quien también le quitó la mordaza a Rebekah. Ella escupió al piso y carraspeó la garganta, al parecer tenía la lengua algo adormecida.<br>- No tuvieron que meterse en nuestros asuntos - dijo de pronto Rose. Y la vieron caminar hacia una mesa, de una pequeña maletita sacó tres cosas que no lograba ver bien pero les alcanzó uno a cada Mikaelson y para ese entonces Candice ya se olía para donde iba a acabar eso. Rose caminó delante de ellas y mostró su placa - agente especial Lauren Cohan de la DEA - aún sin salir de su asombro miraron a Kol y Klaus mostrar su placa.  
>- Agente Nathaniel Buzolic, FBI.<br>- Agente Joseph Morgan, FBI. Al mando de la operación - Candice ya no supo que decir. Se quedó totalmente sin argumentos, sin habla, sin saber que hacer o pensar. Estuvo tan turbada los primeros minutos que sólo atinó a lanzar una grosería.  
>- ¡Mierda! - gritó mientras procesaba todo. Entonces sus sospechas si fueron ciertas, en algún momento ella y Claire lo pensaron pero pronto descartaron la idea, ahora se daba cuenta que equivocadas estuvieron.<br>- ¡Lo sabia! - agregó ahora Claire - debí saberlo antes, un chico de instituto no puede hacerlo tan bien - y todos entendieron inmediatamente a que se refería. Una discreta sonrisa se formó en el rostro del "agente Nathaniel", como tendrían que llamarlo de ese momento en adelante. Adiós Kol Mikaelson. Y aunque la confusión con los nombres ya era, para empezar, un lío en la cabeza de Candice; lo fue más aún saber que Claire se había acostado con él y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. La sorpresa también se vio reflejada en el rostro del "agente Joseph" y hasta Rose o mejor dicho, "agente Lauren".  
>- ¿En qué momento? - preguntó Candice.<br>- No daré detalles de mis relaciones sexuales en este momento, Candy.  
>- Silencio - pidió Joseph con autoridad - identifíquense - Candice obviamente no quería hablar nada, miró de reojo a Claire y ella asintió como queriendo decir "habla ya". Quizá hasta era mejor, terminarían con eso rápido.<br>- Agente de la policía estatal de Virginia, Candice Accola.  
>- Agente al mano de la operación, Claire Holt.<br>- Oye, ¿quién te puso a cargo?  
>- Shhhh déjame a mi, ¿si? No es primera vez que me jode el FBI, hasta una vez me tocó CIA... ¿lo crees? Bueno agentes, ahora que nos conocemos por nuestros verdaderos nombres y tenemos claro que estamos todos de parte de la justicia, ¿qué tal si nos sueltan?<br>- Eso no se puede cielo - respondió "Joseph" - ¿cómo sabemos que no se van a poner a llamar refuerzos? Es lo único que la policía sabe hacer.  
>- Pues si quizá el FBI y la DEA hubiera hecho bien su trabajo no estaríamos aquí - dijo Candice muy molesta haciendo que sus captores se pongan serios.<br>- Shhhh... estoy a cargo, ¿recuerdas?  
>- No podemos soltarlas hasta asegurarnos que no harán nada estúpido - siguió Lauren - como bien dijo el agente Morgan. Y como han hecho muchas cosas estúpidas últimamente no podemos estar seguros de que esta vez las cosas serán diferentes.<br>- Cosas estúpidas, entre las que se cuentan usar a la policía local para el espionaje de esta noche - empezó el agente Buzolic - ¿saben cómo me enteré? ¡La maldita policía de este lugar está corrompida! Uno de los agentes de la sheriff Forbes me llamó para avisarme, ¿se imaginan si en lugar de llamarme a mi hubieran llamado al alcalde Lockwood? Esto es una fiesta de niños comparado con lo que les hubiera hecho si eran ellos quienes las cogían.  
>- Bueno punto agente Nate - le dijo Claire de lo más confianzuda - no tomamos en cuenta que en verdad la policía tenía ese nivel de corrupción.<br>- No tienen idea de nada, en realidad - Candice notaba que aunque todos parecían disgustados con la intromisión de ellas era el "agente Joseph" quién parecía más molesto. "Lógico, es su caso y casi lo arruinamos", pensó ella. Pero había algo más en su irritación que no le terminaba de cuadrar, en realidad nada de lo que estaba sucediendo le parecía real, aquella verdad había sido revelada de pronto y era difícil de acostumbrarse a la idea de que no eran criminales sino que estaban del lado de las mayores organizaciones del país... y que en realidad fueron ellas quienes casi la cagan - arriesgaron el trabajo de un año en esta estúpida entrega.  
>- Era un cargamento de cocaína, no era una estúpida entrega - se atrevió a responder.<br>- Uno de los tantos cargamentos que vamos a detener, por supuesto, como no saben en lo que se han metido no hacen más que cagarla.  
>- Apuesto a que 100 kilos de coca es ya extremo para ellas - se burló Lauren.<br>- Bueno señorita de la DEA, debe estar acostumbrada a ver toneladas y la respeto por eso. Pero sólo hacíamos nuestro trabajo - Claire podía sorprenderla a veces. Su tono políticamente correcto pareció apaciguarlos - como ustedes han dicho, llevan un año en esto y nosotras semanas, no imaginamos que hay más de lo que parece. Y supongo que esa información no nos concierne o es clasificada.  
>- Así es - le dijo Joseph - ya saben lo suficiente, más de lo que me gustaría. Hubiera sido perfecto que sólo capturen a los dealers y adiós. Pero no, han visto más y esa es precisamente mi preocupación... ¿cuánto más han visto? ¿ya lo reportaron a su jefe? ¿quién más sabe de esto?<br>- Nos reportamos la semana pasada - informó Candice - el jefe de la policía de Virginia lo sabe todo. Hace días cuando esos tales Connor y Vaughn vinieron nosotras obtuvimos grabaciones de voz.  
>- ¡Nosotras es mucha gente! ¡Yo hice el trabajo sola mientras tú andabas follando con este! - le sacó en cara Claire y casi sin querer Nate rió.<br>- Me siento identificado - dijo.  
>- Suscribo - agregó Rose y ambos chocaron las manos, claramente, mientras Joseph y Candice habían estado teniendo sexo salvaje los otros habían estado haciendo el trabajo duro. Y ambos desviaron la mirada como si con ellos no fuera el asunto.<br>- Volviendo al tema - empezó Joseph - han hablado más de la cuenta. Vamos a tener que inventarnos algo para que se vayan sin causar mayor problemas y sin escándalo, algo que deje tranquilo a su jefe.  
>- Daniel no se va a quedar tranquilo - respondió Candice - no lo conocen.<br>- Oh claro que no, pero conozco a mi jefe quien con una llamada le dirá al tuyo que no se atreva a abrir la boca o le mete la lengua por el culo. Lo que pasa acá, acá se queda. Ninguna información debe filtrarse de Mystic Falls, y ya sería demasiado arriesgado que tu jefe sepa que hay agentes del FBI y de la DEA aquí, pero si tengo que hacer eso para que se larguen y no interfieran más lo voy a hacer.  
>- Bien... ¿entonces esperas que nos vayamos y nada más? - le dijo Claire - sin reporte, ¿sin un arresto? Daniel ya sabe que la droga se fabrica acá, sabe que el sistema está corrompido y que hasta el director de la escuela y el alcalde están involucrados. Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría las cosas como están.<br>- Podríamos no sé... ¿simplemente colaborar? - propuso de pronto Candice aunque no estaba segura de eso - nos hemos infiltrado bien, ¿no creen? - al decir eso Nathaniel y Lauren intercambiaron una mirada como quien quiere decir que no parecía una idea disparatada, sólo por eso se animó a seguir - Un poco de tiempo y nosotras podríamos...  
>- No - respondió Joseph autoritario - ustedes no pueden hacer nada, se largan y punto. No colaboraciones, no estorbos. Esto se acaba en dos días, tienen ese plazo para irse y presentar un informe decente para su maldito jefe antes de que el jefe de mi unidad del FBI y de la unidad de la DEA de Lauren le dé una llamada y lo haga caerse del culo al piso por haber enviado a un par de incompetentes a un caso en el que no tenían que intervenir - ambas policías se quedaron en silencio. Candice entendió, o se iban a las buenas presentando una buena excusa para Daniel o ese agente Morgan hacía que los peces gordos del gobierno le den una patada en el culo a su jefe por haberlas enviado ahí... quien sabe hasta ellas terminen suspendidas.<br>- No vamos a retirarnos del caso hasta que nos den una razón justificable para eso - Claire miró directamente a los ojos a Joseph y lo desafió con la mirada - pudimos haber cometido errores pero seguiremos el proceso. No pueden simplemente decirnos que nos larguemos, este es nuestro caso también.  
>- ¿Cuál es el caso que investiga, agente Holt? - preguntó en tono burlón. Claire frunció el ceño.<br>- La muerte de Jeremy Gilbert y el origen de la comercialización de la droga sintética que está llegando a casi todo el estado.  
>- No está tan difícil - dijo de pronto el agente Buzolic - pero si hacemos que Tyler vaya a la cárcel las cosas se van a poner peor, por ejemplo. Su padre se pondrá histérico y hará lo que sea por sacarlo.<br>- Eso lo sabemos - interrumpió Joseph - si cogen a Tyler que es el cabecilla de los dealers su padre hará lo que sea, lo investigarán a él, lo sabrán todo y en unas semanas tendremos a toda la maldita policía estatal jodiendo todo. No hay manera, si tienen que arrestar a alguien que sea Stefan, me parece el más viable.  
>- Stefan y Damon, sería perfecto - dijo Nate - los demás padres de este maldito pueblo no dirán nada, sólo fingirán indignación. Y ellos saben que si abren la boca están jodidos. Listo chicas, ya tienen un arresto brillante para que puedan largarse sin humillación. Todos felices y contentos.<br>- Eso sería injusto - contestó Candice - ¡todos estos malditos merece podrirse en la cárcel!  
>- Y lo van a hacer, pero a su debido momento. Ahora los necesitamos libres para seguir con la investigación - les dijo Lauren, se acercó a ellas y empezó por desatar las cuerdas que mantenían presas a Claire y luego siguió con Candice - no quería tener que actuar así, pero no sabíamos de lo que eran capaces y estábamos en una situación delicada.<br>- ¿Qué pasó con el cargamento de cocaína? - siguió hablando Candice aunque era obvio que no iban a responderle y que sus preguntas incomodaron.  
>- Está a buen recaudo, lo demás no les concierne. Ya tienen el plazo, ya saben quienes somos. Vayan a decir algo que contente a la sheriff, nosotros aún tenemos que distraer a esos tipos - les dijo Joseph, al fin libres de las cuerdas sentían el cuerpo adormecido y ni se pararon de las sillas.<br>- Supongo que hasta esperas que te agradezca por esto - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, pero él parecía muy inflexible al respecto - sólo tenías que haberme dicho que eras del FBI, no meterme en un maletero como si fuera una criminal.  
>- No sabía si te ibas a poner a gritar que eras policía y el narco te estaba asustando, lo siento - respondió con ironía. Candice lo odió un momento... ¡odiaba aquella maldita actitud! El FBI y la DEA siempre actuando como si lo supieran todo y la policía no fuera más que un estorbo. Odiaba sentir que la menospreciaban a ella y a su trabajo.<br>- Idiota - dijo y se puso de pie con algo de dificultad.  
>- Un momento, ¿alguien les ha dicho que pueden salir? - habló el agente Morgan nuevamente - se van a quedar acá esta noche.<br>- No pueden detenernos en contra de nuestra voluntad - se indignó Claire - y no me vengas con cargos de obstrucción a una investigación porque claramente no quieres que nada de esto se sepa.  
>- Claro que no se van a quedar en contra de su voluntad, estarán más que a gusto mientras el agente Buzolic les hace unas preguntas antes de que se puedan ir en paz.<br>- Un interrogatorio - suspiró Claire - ya que... ¿y qué es lo que quieren saber exactamente?  
>- Lo que saben sobre Mystic Falls, sus sospechas y todo lo que han reportado - Nate se adelantó y se puso delante de ellas - ese ya es asunto nuestro, pueden irse, distraigan a Marcel y compañía.<br>- Damon me está esperando - anunció la agente Lauren - no puedo demorarme más, vamos Joseph - él asintió levemente, Candice no le quitaba los ojos de encima, se sentía muy contrariada. Había compartido momentos íntimos con él y en realidad no era quien pensó. Era un desgraciado del FBI, y eso era mucho mejor que el maldito criminal que siempre creyó que era. Se sentía engañada y usada, ahora que él sabía quien era parecía tratarla con total indiferencia, como un estorbo, despreciándola.  
>- Encárgate - le dijo a Nate y este asintió levemente. Ambos agentes se fueron sin mirar atrás, en verdad parecían muy ocupados. Cuando al fin estuvieron a solas Nate les hizo una seña para que caminen un poco más allá donde había una mesa, sillas... y un termo.<br>- Siéntense - les pidió - tenemos para toda la noche, ¿café? Tengo agua caliente y café instantáneo.  
>- Cocaína, ¿mejor no? - contestó Candice irritada - Nate giró los ojos molesto, sacó una taza y se sirvió café. Claire avanzó hasta aquella mesa y se sentó al frente y también se sirvió café.<br>- Candy, ¿vienes? - ella estaba parada, la verdad es que después de haber sido capturada y atada no tenía muchas intenciones de volver a sentarse. Claire parecía dispuesta a colaborar, pero ella lo único que quería era quitarse ese maldito vestido, mandar todo al diablo, regresar a la estación y reportar las irregularidades y arrestar a todos. Pero caminó molesta y se sentó al lado de su compañera.  
>- Dame maldito café.<br>- Oye, entiendo que estés molesta. Pero no tienes una idea de como nos molestamos nosotros cuando supimos que eran infiltradas. Ya estamos más tranquilos, pero estábamos estallando - vaya que si. Él estaba insultando a todo el que se le cruzaba, ni bien vio a Joseph, quien en realidad ni era su hermano, le reclamó por no haberlo escuchado cuando mencionó sus sospechas hacia esas dos. Y Joseph quien escuchaba todo parecía cada vez más molesto, irritado y desesperado. Tuvo que llegar Lauren para decirle que se calme y deje de decirle aquello a Joseph que iba a terminar empeorando las cosas. Nate se calmó como pudo, Lauren tenía razón. Es que él también se había tomado muy en serio esa investigación casi tanto como Joseph, no quería que por nada del mundo las cosas se arruinen y ya estaban empezando a arruinarse por la presencia de esas dos. Si él estaba así de molesto no quería imaginar como se sentía Joseph, para él esa investigación no era ya cosa sólo del FBI, era algo personal. Por Michelle. Y había jurado ayudarlo a que cumpla su venganza.  
>- Si, bueno... entiendo como es eso. Me ha pasado que otros agentes infiltrados me arruinan la investigación, es bastante insoportable - empezó a decir Claire en tono conciliador.<br>- Esto es muy importante para nosotros. En un año hemos logrado infiltrarnos casi a la perfección, tenemos la confianza de quienes queríamos y este es un momento crucial en el que no podemos permitir errores - ellas se quedaron en silencio mientras bebían despacio el café.  
>- Bueno, esto sigue siendo un poco extraño para mi - comenzó a decir Candice - hasta hace un momento eran sólo Kol el chico de instituto y ahora un agente especial del FBI, es... bueno, ya entiendes.<br>- Es su primer trabajo como infiltrada, ella no sabe nada - le dijo Claire directo a Nate y en voz baja como si ella no estuviera ahí, eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa al joven agente. Candice frunció el ceño, esos dos, aparte de haberse acostado a sus espaldas ahora se burlaban de ella en su cara.  
>- Como sea, el tema es muy delicado. Tenemos que seguir trabajando en este caso con tranquilidad y ustedes tienen que irse lo más pronto posible de aquí.<br>- Eso no se va a poder mi amor - contestó Claire terminando de beber todo su café - nuestro jefe está enterado de lo que pasa acá, si nos retiramos tan pronto va a sospechar, molestará y es capaz de mandar más agentes.  
>- A eso me refería cuando dije que su presencia era una patada en el culo - Nate se removió los cabellos. Sabía que Claire tenía razón y que aunque quisieran a esas dos fuera de ahí iba a estar muy difícil cuando ya había un jefe de policía al tanto de todo.<br>- ¿Podemos colaborar? - propuso Candice como hace un rato cuando estaban todos juntos, miró de reojo a Claire quien parecía apoyar la idea, quizá en realidad era la única forma de que nadie salga perjudicado.  
>- El agente Morgan se opone - Claire torció los labios, si había notado que "Klaus - Joseph" estaba completamente en contra de ellas y con él no había forma de insistir al parecer - para él este asunto es algo más personal. Chicas, no tienen idea de todo lo que hemos hecho para llegar aquí. Hemos puesto nuestra vida en riesgo, hemos hecho cosas de las que no nos creíamos capaces, cosas que pesarán en nuestra conciencia siempre y todo por cumplir con nuestra misión que es sumamente importante. Y para que lo sepas - dijo mirando a Candice - este también es mi primer trabajo como infiltrado - ella asintió levemente, al menos él la entendería un poco - esto es peligroso, es algo que sólo nosotros podemos seguir y no queremos más problemas.<br>- Es por Michelle, ¿verdad? - dijo Candice casi sin pensarlo, a pesar de que en la nota de "él" advertía jamás nombrarla. Pero en esa nota también decía que ese nombre pondría en riesgo todo, así que si era momento de sacar el as bajo la manga. Se arrepintió pronto se haber dicho aquello. Nate abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se quedó pasmado. Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos y la miró muy serio, Candice hasta temió haber cometido el gran error.  
>- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? ¡Habla!<br>- ¿Pero quién es Michelle? - preguntó ahora Claire confundida - ¿de dónde sacaste eso Candy?  
>- Yo no... no sé mucho... sólo el nombre- Murmuró.<br>- ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¡Habla!  
>- ¡Bájame la voz! esto no es un jodido interrogatorio y estoy colaborando, no tolero que me hables de esa manera.<br>- ¿Quién te dijo sobre Michelle? - preguntó sin bajar el tono de voz, parecía a punto de perder el control. No sabía que decir. Era complicado de explicar que le habían dejado dos notas en su locker de la estación de policía y quien probablemente estaba escribiendo todo era su ex novio, del FBI por cierto.  
>- Es clasificado - respondió sin agregar más. Pero Claire la miraba con gesto interrogante, ¿qué era todo aquello?<br>- Necesito un momento a solas con mi compañera quien aparentemente manejaba información que yo no. Agente Buzolic, no vamos a huir, puede estar tranquilo.  
>- No puedo estar tranquilo - dijo mientras tomaba su móvil y empezaba a marcar el número de Joseph - hey... tienes que terminar lo que estás haciendo rápido. Tu rubia sabe sobre Michelle y no quiere decirme de donde sacó esa información - no tenían idea de lo que Joseph había respondido pero Nate colgó pronto para mirarlas con seriedad - me vas a tener que decirme de donde sacaste esa información.<br>- Ya te dije que...  
>- Podemos estar toda la jodida noche aquí, pero no te vas sin decirme la verdad - la interrumpió severo - qué parte de que es una investigación delicada no entendiste?<br>- Va a hablar claro, pero primero me va a contar todo a mi. Soy la encargada y exijo una explicación - dijo Claire muy seria - ¿nos permites unos minutos? - Nate las miró a ambas y resopló molesto. Quería sacarle toda la jodida verdad a esa chica acerca de su conocimiento de Michelle, pero si Rebekah-Claire le aseguraba que su compañera iba a hablar en cuanto ella sepa todo iba a tener que aguantarse.  
>- Está bien, hablen, yo estaré acá, mirándolas - tomó asiento nuevamente y con la silla giratoria retrocedió a una distancia considerable. Se puso los audífonos y supuestamente ya no las escuchaba - vamos, no oigo nada, hablen. Tómense su tiempo - Claire se giró hacia Candice y la vio muy seria.<br>- ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios es eso de Michelle? ¿por qué me has ocultado información Candy?  
>- Cálmate, te voy a decir todo, no sé que tanto ayude pero... bueno, todo empezó el mismo día en que nos dieron la misión...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>si ya lo sospechaban, bien! si no... PUES SORPRENDANSE!<strong>

**y eso que se vienen más fuertes revelaciones!**


	18. Capítulo 16: El Informante

ADVERTENCIA: Capitulo de FUERTES DECLARACIONES y donde la autora mete a un personaje extra que ama y porque no se le ocurrió mejor persona para ser el ex de Candice/Caroline. Quiere saber que opinan al respecto! D:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: El informante<strong>

- Déjame ver si entiendo todo - decía Claire - tu ex del FBI te dejó esas notas, o al menos eso crees.

- No hay de otra, no creo que sea Daniel.

- Pues podías haberle preguntado. Pero de momento nos conviene más la hipótesis de tu ex.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque quizá se conozcan, es muy probable que si. Ahora es ganar o perder Candy. Les decimos la verdad y al escuchar el nombre de un ex es amigo de ellos y deciden que colaboremos... o es alguien enemigo que no llevan bien y nos echan a patadas.

- Es 50/50, tendremos que arriesgarnos - dijo resignada - no queda de otra. En verdad quiero seguir con este caso.

- Yo también, no pienso dejar que nos echen... - justo cuando terminó de decir eso el "agente Joseph" apareció en escena solo, sin esa agente Lauren esta vez. Avanzó molesto hacia ellas mientras Nate se quitaba los audífonos.

- ¿Qué es lo que saben? - preguntó directamente. Candice no sabía si hablar o dejar que Claire lo hiciera por ella, pero antes de articular palabra la otra chica tomó la delantera.

- Un agente del FBI le dejó dos notas a la agente Accola, una antes de empezar la misión y otra hace poco. En la primera advertía que tengamos cuidado, en la segunda daba a entender que sabía que nos habíamos relacionado con ustedes, mencionó el nombre "Michelle" diciendo que ese nombre se relacionaba con un secreto que podría traer problemas - Joseph frunció el ceño. Problemas, llamar "problema" a su Michelle no era nada respetuoso. Quería saber el puto nombre de esa tipo ya.

- ¿Quién? ¿Y qué relación tiene con ustedes?

- Es el agente especial Bomer - respondió Candice para sorpresa de ambos agentes quienes la miraron perplejos - y es... es mi ex novio - confesó.

- ¡No jodas! ¿en que momento eras novia de Matt? - la increpó Nate incrédulo.

- Desde hace tres años - dijo medio molesta - pero terminamos hace meses por motivos no aclarados - quien aún parecía no salir de su asombro era Joseph. Dio par de vueltas alrededor de las sillas, parecía muy confuso.

- Voy a hablar con él y le preguntaré si eso es cierto - Candice se sorprendió, ¿osea que él podía contactar con su ex así de fácil? ¿Entonces si se conocían? ¿Qué tanto?

- ¿Matt está también en esta misión? - preguntó. Luego de un momento de silencio y de que ambos agentes intercambiaran miradas fue Joseph quien respondió.

- Matt es quien está a cargo de esta operación a distancia - confesó Klaus.

- Tu jefe - dijo Candice con cierto aire triunfante.

- No - respondió fríamente - él nos puso aquí haciéndolo pasar por una misión sencilla. Cuando tenía un cargo similar al de él hacía lo mismo con otros agentes. Matt Bomer nos ha hecho el favor de pasar este trabajo como uno misión no relevante, algo de rutina. De esa manera podremos investigar con facilidad sin que se filtre mucha información ni fuera ni dentro del FBI.

- Pues como te das cuenta, la información se filtró - Joseph miró con molestia a Candice. No entendía bien esas palabras "cuando tenía un cargo similar"... ¿acaso ya no lo tenía? ¿Será que lo habían degradado?

- No entiendo por qué motivo Matt revelaría esa información - dijo Nate - ¿acaso lo habrá coordinado con su jefe?

- Es probable - intervino Claire - quizá se pusieron en contacto e hizo que Daniel nos enviara. ¿Con qué objetivo? Pues ni idea, quizá deberían preguntarle a ese agente Bomer, quizá él pueda confirmar la versión de mi compañera.

- Lo comprobaré yo mismo. Esperen aquí.

Joseph salió del lugar con el móvil en la mano, mientras se acercaba a la puerta vieron que empezaba a marcar un número. Candice estaba un poco inquieta con lo que estaba pasando. Hace meses que no sabía nada de Matt y ahora de pronto tendrían que volver a hablar y por trabajo. Ahora sólo esperaba que en verdad haya sido Matt el de las notas y no sólo eso, que no lo vaya a negar.

* * *

><p>El agente especial Joseph Morgan, hasta hace una hora o menos sólo Klaus Mikaelson, estaba desconcertado. Las cosas estaban sucediendo demasiado rápido y de una forma que jamás imaginó. Lo del cargamento de cocaína lo tenían controlado, incluso Lauren bajo el nombre de Rose se encargaba de distraer a Marcel junto con Damon, en cambio él estaba a punto de explotar. Creyó que podía controlar el tema de las dos agentes infiltradas, total, ya había sido bastante claro cuando dijo que las quería fuera de Mystic Falls, pero jamás imaginó que Candice o Caroline supiera lo de Michelle. Peor aún, que haya sido Matt quien se lo haya dicho. No sabía que pensar, una parte de él estaba furiosa por aquella intromisión en sus planes privados, pero otra parte se sentía muy confundida, no sabía como proceder en ese momento. Marcó el número varias veces pero no hubo contestación. Después de un rato recibió una llamada de teléfono público.<p>

- Hola Joe - saludó tranquilamente - un poco tarde, ¿no?

- No te llamaría si no fuera urgente, Matt.

- Bien, me hiciste salir en pijamas de casa para buscar el teléfono en la calle. Hace un frío del demonio, si pesco un resfriado será tu culpa. ¿De qué se trata?

- De tu ex Candice Accola y de la agente Holt arruinando mi trabajo - hubo silencio. Le pareció escucharle suspirar.

- Las descubriste.

- No me digas - contestó con ironía.

- ¿Quiénes saben?

- Sólo Lauren y Nate. Estuvieron a punto de arruinar la entrega.

- Calma, calma... seguro les contaron lo que son, les dijeron que se larguen y de pronto ella mencionó lo de las notas. Rayos, por algo mencioné que no lo hiciera, no quiero que nos relacionen... - así que confirmaba la versión de Candice, aquello era cierto.

- Pues si no querías que los relacionen quizá debiste empezar por no escribir ninguna maldita nota y no mencionar a Michelle - dijo furioso - ¡creí que en verdad querías ayudarme!

- Escucha, te he ayudado mucho y lo sabes. He estado cubriendo las cosas que has estado haciendo para que no tengas problemas, pero sabes que siempre he tenido claro que lo de Michelle es un riesgo.

- No vas a darme sermones ahora que estoy tan cerca.

- Claro que no, ahora mismo no vas a detenerte. Pero te he ayudado por un año Joe, un año. Y mi pellejo está en riesgo también, ¿te das cuenta?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Acaso crees que Candice está ahí por casualidad? ¿Que habiendo decenas de agentes experimentadas en infiltración en esa estación escogen justo a la que no sabe nada? ¿Justo a mi ex novia? ¿Dime por qué crees que es?

- Te amenazan... - murmuró. Sólo podía ser eso, estaba presionando a Matt y por eso habían enviado a su ex novia a la boca del lobo como forma de amedrentarlo - ¿por qué no me dijiste antes?

- ¿Te parece que podía?

- Como sea, ella está acá como advertencia para ti. ¿Y que hay de Rebekah...? Perdón, Claire.

- Esa es otra historia compañero, habla con ella y la descubrirás tú mismo. Pero ahora que ya lo sabes, por favor...

- ¿Por favor qué?

- Cuídala, no dejes que le pase nada. Que colaboren con ustedes en la investigación.

- ¡Estás loco!

- ¡No! nada de eso escucha. Sé que estas molesto por todo este asunto, pero si simplemente la mandas de vuelta el jefe de ellas va a sospechar que hay algo raro. Deja que se queden, así podrán ir presentando pruebas simples a su policía, nada que no los deje seguir trabajando. Ustedes sigan con lo suyo. Son muy inteligentes, ya las has visto, y lo que más necesitas ahora es ayuda, no lo niegues.

- Al menos en eso tienes razón.

- La tengo, lo sabes. No dejes que se vayan, no las envíes de vuelta. Será peligroso para ella, para Claire también. Quiero protegerla... y aunque es peligroso ahí es mejor que quedarse en Virgina.

- Aún la amas, ¿verdad? - se atrevió a preguntar. Él se había acostado con la ex de un amigo sin saberlo, y la verdad es que lo haría mil veces más, no se arrepentía de nada. Y con esa revelación se sentía más confundido al respecto. Una vez más Matt se quedó en silencio.

- Me amenazan Joe, y no sólo por lo que estás haciendo. Silas mueve sus garras y... tuve que alejarme de ella. Tenía que protegerla.

- Lo entiendo - más que claro. Terminó con ella no por falta de amor, sino porque de seguir a su lado hubieran matado a Candice.

- ¿Me ayudarás con esto?

- Lo haré, no tengo otra alternativa.

- Gracias Joe! en serio... no tienes idea de lo importante que esto es para mi. Contigo ahí me siento un poco más tranquilo, jamás me perdonaría que a ella le pasara algo.

- No, eso no va a pasar - Joseph aún estaba confuso si aceptar o no la responsabilidad de cuidar de Candice indirectamente, pero no tenía más alternativa. Matt los había puesto ahí para que pudieran hacer su jugada, lo justo era que le retribuyeran de alguna forma.

- Por cierto, ¿van a contarles la verdad?

- ¿A qué te refieres con "la verdad"?

- Sobre Michelle, claro.

- No me agrada tener que hablar sobre eso con unas desconocidas.

- Lauren también lo era, yo también. Pero nos contaste. Son buenas chicas, cuando sepan la verdad no dudarán en ayudarte y en llegar al fondo del asunto contigo.

- Ya te dije que no estoy seguro de contarles "todo". Pero creo que si, tienen que saber al menos de que va a esto si las tengo que aceptar en mi equipo - dijo con resignación.

- Si, es lo que toca. Compañero tengo que colgar, ya sabes... prevención.

- Entiendo.

- ¡Otra cosa! no le menciones a Candy que está ahí como forma de amenazarme, no quiero que se preocupe. Ya lo sabrá después.

- Como quieras - colgaron.

Joseph suspiró hondo, que terrible confusión. Demasiadas revelaciones para una sola noche y ahora tendría que aceptar quiera o no a esas dos chicas en su equipo. Sabían demasiado, habían entregado información relevante y si las devolvía a casa el asunto se iba a poner peor, y quizá si les terminen haciendo con ellas algo como temía su compañero Bomer. Ese asunto también le preocupaba, al igual que él, Bomer había atendido casos de tráfico de drogas que involucraban altas esferas en el país, siempre caía una amenaza. Él por ejemplo recibió varias amenazas y hasta una degradación de su cargo. "Pero eso fue por insolente", se dijo y casi se le escapó una sonrisa. Nunca se había dejado pisotear y cuando le dijeron que tenía que abandonar cierto caso hizo tal escándalo que le quitaron el puesto. Ahora estaba ahí de nuevo, investigando a Silas pero de manera indirecta, colándose poco a poco en su organización.

"Tendrán que saber algo al menos", pensó antes de volver al interior para hablar con esas dos policías y Nate. No era un insensible, no iba a dejarlas desprotegidas, peor aún si se enteraba que estaban ahí por una especie de amenaza. "Ellas no tiene idea, piensan que es sólo un caso", se dijo. Pero bueno, ¿qué quedaba? Igual iba a necesitar un poco de ayuda de más y quizá Matt si tenía razón y esas dos servían para la investigación. Se removió los cabellos, ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en ese maldito asunto. Abrir la historia de Michelle a esas dos... no, no... ¡imposible! No quería su lástima, ni compromiso, ni nada. Pero algo habría que contarles, ¿no? Al menos lo básico. Era lo que tocaba.

Volvió al interior, ahí las chicas y Nate lo miraban a la expectativa. Su semblante serio decía muchas cosas, ninguna podría adivinar si había tenido respuesta negativa o positiva de parte de Matt acerca de ellas. Avanzó hacia ellas y cuando al fin estuvo a la altura de la mesa apoyó sus manos sobre esta y suspiró.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Nate.

- Dicen la verdad. Matt si dejó esas notas. Cuando se enteró que su ex venía quiso enviarnos un apoyo - mintió, pero era así como Matt le había pedido que hiciera.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Candice.

- Entonces van a tener que seguir trabajando aquí colaborando con nosotros, pero sin decir ni una palabra a su jefe.

- A Daniel no va a gustarle...

- Daniel no tiene porqué enterarse que hay agentes del FBI acá, seguirán presentando sus reportes pero no completos.

- Eso no es correcto - contestó Candice con disgusto.

- No me interesa si es correcto o no, es lo que vamos a hacer y punto. Es la condición si quieren seguir en esto.

- No nos has preguntado nuestras condiciones - dijo ahora Claire - acaso esperas que simplemente nos pongamos bajo tu mando y ya? Por lo que a mi me consta hay bastantes irregularidades en tu forma de proceder, agente Morgan - dijo en un tono bastante mordaz.

- A ver, cuáles son las condiciones de las señoritas? - preguntó de manera irónica.

- Nos darás autonomía para investigar por nuestra cuenta.

- Eso no se puede amor - interrumpió Joseph - todo lo que investiguen será previamente coordinado en reunión con nosotros, nos repartimos el trabajo, luego de obtener información decidimos que parte llegará a los oídos de sus jefes. Es así - Claire giró los ojos, se veía disconforme, pero la verdad es que ellas tampoco tenían más alternativa.

- Queremos detalles de la operación.

- Lo que quiero es que me garanticen que no saldrá de acá corriendo a contarle todo a su jefe.

- No somos así - le dijo Candice - ya nos dimos cuenta que este tema es bastante arriesgado, ahora sólo queremos saber que tanto.

- Bien... el agente Buzolic se encargará de ponerlas al tanto. Si dicen que podemos confiar en ustedes tendré que arriesgarme y creer en su palabra.

- Haces bien - Claire se puso de pie - si vamos a colaborar al menos espero un poco de confianza - Joseph asintió levemente, Candice también se puso de pie, era hora de que se vaya cada quien por su lado.

- El auto que usaste para venir está donde lo dejaste - le informó Nate a Claire mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo - pueden irse en ese, nosotros aún tenemos asuntos que atender.

- Claro, como quieras - aún dubitativas las dos agentes empezaron a caminar fuera de aquel lugar. Ellos sólo las quedaron mirando en silencio mientras se alejaban. Habían muchos pendientes aún para esa noche.

En completo silencio Claire y Candice llegaron al auto, se subieron y se fueron rumbo a la casa de la sheriff. Durante el camino Candice llamó a Liz Forbes para decirle que no se preocupara y que todo iba en perfecto orden, que ya se encargaba de contarle luego. Ahora también habría que ver como manejar todo ese tema con la sheriff. Una vez en casa no tardaron en quitarse los vestidos, estaban exhaustas, no podían más. Candice ni siquiera habló, se metió a la ducha antes de Claire y esta ni protestó, cosa rara. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío con tantas revelaciones, sentía que iba a explotar. Ese Joseph o Klaus... o quien quiera que sea! Ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse de que vayan a reportar algo esa noche, estaba tan cansada que sólo quería dormir y nada más. Ni siquiera supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en la ducha, pero supuso que buen rato. Cientos de ideas revueltas no dejaban de pasar por su cabeza... qué pasaría ahora? Una parte de ella le gritaba que tenía que proceder correctamente y reportar lo que estaba pasando, pero otra parte le decía que mejor espere a saber toda la historia completa y no arruinar las cosas.

La confusión no sólo era por el asunto del trabajo, sino por Klaus / Joseph, lo que había descubierto sobre él, lo que había pasado entre ellos y su relación con Matt, de alguna forma esos dos se conocían muy bien y por la misma razón Matt le había dejado esas notas sobre Joseph y sus planes. En ese momento lo único que quería era saber la historia de la tal Michelle y nada más, lo otro vendría luego. Estuvo en la ducha por mucho rato sólo pensando... y Claire nada que protestaba. Raro. ¿Será que se había quedado dormida? Pues era muy probable. Se puso la toalla encima y salió a la habitación. Claire no estaba. Su lap top estaba encendida y a medio cerrar, como si en el apuro no le hubiera dado tiempo para cerrarla del todo... ¿alguna urgencia? Se preocupó, Claire era muy precavida y no saldría como una demente de la casa dejando la computadora expuesta para ella. Con algo de duda abrió la pantalla, segundos después la imagen se aclaró. Era un correo de Mindy, una de las chicas de investigación de la estación central de donde venían.

_Hey Claire!_

_Ya tengo lo que me pediste, los dos tipos que fueron para el intercambio están fichados. Connor y Vaughn, tal como dijiste. Te adjunto sus fotos y el historial. Cualquier cosa me avisas._

_Besos!_

"Pues parece algo de rutina", dijo sin notar nada anormal. Abrió los archivos, habían fotos de dos tipos que según recordaba por los audios eran quienes fueros a Mystic Falls de parte de Silas a recoger mercadería. ¿Y Claire? "Calma, pudo haberse ido a tomar algo a la cocina". Pero por si las dudas dio un vistazo a la habitación. El bolso de la chica estaba abandonado en un rincón, su móvil estaba en la mesa de noche. "No ha ido a ninguna parte", pensó.

- ¡Claire! - gritó y no tuvo respuesta - ¿estás? - nada. Empezó a preocuparse. Bajó las escaleras, buscó por toda la casa, Claire no estaba y la puerta principal ni siquiera estaba cerrada sino entreabierta - piensa, piensa... no pudo haber ido lejos - se dijo dando vueltas por la sala. ¿Además dónde podría haber ido? "También se la pudieron haber llevado", pensó con temor - ¡cierto! - gritó de pronto y subió corriendo a la habitación. Habían instalado cámaras, podría ver que pasó con Claire.

Se metió al sistema de grabación y retrocedió las imágenes hasta el momento en que llegaron. Todo normal, ella entraba al baño, Claire revisaba su correo. Hasta ahí todo bien, pero aunque el ángulo de la cámara no era bueno notó que su compañera se puso muy extraña al leer el correo, nerviosa quizá. Y se paró de pronto, la vio caminar confundida de un lado a otro, tomar algo de dinero de su billetera para luego salir corriendo fuera de casa. Lo que en realidad perturbó a Candice fue ver que el rostro de Claire estaba cubierto de lágrimas. Jamás la había visto llorar y lo que sea que le hayan revelado la había puesto en ese estado.

- Cielos, ¿pero dónde puede haber ido? - pensó preocupada. No sabía que hacer, sólo tenía claro que tenía que ayudar a Claire como sea, algo podía pasarle en ese estado. Y con lo nerviosa que estaba después de todo lo sucedido ese día sólo marcó el primer número que se le vino a la mente. El de Joseph/Klaus.

- ¿Si? - la voz no era precisamente de él, sino de Nate. Quizá Joseph estaba ocupado.

- Ayuda - dijo - Claire se ha ido, creo que le pasó algo grave, tengo miedo por ella.

- Con "se ha ido" te refieres a que se fue a delatarnos,¿algo así?

- ¡No lo sé! - respondió molesta - pero no creo que sea eso. Si no me van a ayudar a encontrarla lo haré yo sola.

- Tranquilízate, el jefe está un poco ocupado ahora pero le avisaré. Quédate donde estas, te apoyaremos en lo que sea que está pasando.

- Bien, los espero - colgó. Creyó que ya había tenido suficiente de ellos ese día y ahora tendría que verlos otra vez. Buscó algo que ponerse, por lo visto ese día no habría descanso para nadie.

* * *

><p>ay pues... se vienen más FUERTES REVELACIONES D:<p> 


	19. Capítulo 17: Impactante

_Hoy (al fin) se revela la historia de Michelle. Para quienes me hayan han leído anteriormente, se darán cuenta que la historia de esa chica sea probablemente la historia más macabra que le asigno a un personaje En resumen, me pasé de verga XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: Impactante<strong>

No fue necesario que Joseph o Nate salieran a buscar a Claire, ella misma fue a ellos. Apenas si habían llegado a la mansión Mikaelson cuando la agente de policía irrumpió tomándolos por sorpresa. Lo primero que pensaron al verla fue que había enloquecido pues se notaba muy alterada. Luego creyeron que había pasado algo grave o que las habían descubierto y ahora si estaban en verdaderos problemas, hasta tomaron las armas en caso alguien la haya seguido.

- ¡Necesito que me cuenten ya sobre esos hombres! - gritaba sin que ellos comprendieran que hablaba - ¡de los del intercambio! Connor y Vaughn.

- Como lo has dicho, son hombres de Silas - empezó a explicar Joseph, pero en verdad la chica se veía muy nerviosa.

- Dónde están ahora mismo? Ustedes lo saben? - preguntó atropelladamente.

- No lo sabemos, pero si lo supiéramos...

- ¡No me interesa lo que consideres! ¡Me lo vas a decir ahora! - gritó fuertemente haciendo que Joseph se quedara sin palabras. Los labios le temblaban, toda ella estaba temblando.

- Tranquilízate, vamos a hablar de eso ahora - se acercó para calmarla pero ella sólo parecía más exaltada.

- ¡Si lo sabes dímelo ya! ¡Tengo que saberlo! ¡Necesito saberlo maldita sea! ¿No entiendes o que? - tenía los ojos rojos, vio que las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Estaba francamente desesperada y a punto de explotar. Claire se acercó a Joseph también con evidentes intenciones de agredirlo pero él sostuvo sus brazos - ¡déjame! sólo necesito que me digas la verdad, ¿Dónde están? ¡Necesito encontrarlos! ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Tengo que hacerlo! - repitió varias veces. Y se derrumbó de pronto. Empezó a llorar descontroladamente, histérica, desesperada, con tanto dolor que dejó al agente sin palabras. Nate estaba quieto sin saber que hacer, pero Joseph si supo como reaccionar. La acercó a él para sostenerla entre sus brazos mientras ella se desahogaba con ese llanto. Nate al fin salió de la parálisis que le dio la impresión de ver esa reacción y fue por un poco de agua. Después de un rato cuando Claire se calmó le alcanzó el vaso con agua a Joseph y este se lo dio a beber poco a poco a la chica.

- Nate, ve a encontrarte con la agente Accola, luego los alcanzo - él asintió, por lo visto aún iba a tardar en calmar a Claire - adelantale un poco sobre "aquel tema" - Nate se limitó a asentir. Así que quería que le cuente algo sobre Michelle, rayos - ve ya, debe estar preocupada por su compañera.

- Bien, voy - aún conmocionado por la escena Nate salió de la sala y se fue rumbo a la casa de las Forbes. Una vez solos Joseph llevó a Claire al sofá y esperó a que terminara de tomarse toda el agua. Se secó las lágrimas lentamente, miraba el piso y parecía estar en otro mundo. Matt le había dicho que la chica tenía secretos relacionados con el caso y ese era el preciso momento de saberlo.

- Ahora Claire, ¿me puedes decir por qué te urge tanto encontrar a esos dos? - ella volvió la mirada hacia él. Lo conmovió, había tristeza infinita en esos ojos, y dolor. Mucho dolor.

- Los conozco de antes.

- Te hicieron algo - asintió levemente.

- Soy viuda - Joseph entendió todo en ese instante. Era viuda y esos dos eran los asesinos - los buscamos por todos lados, pero fue como si se esfumaran para siempre. Nunca supe porque...

- Claire, yo... lo siento tanto - murmuró. Si, la chica lo conmovió con eso. Pero ahora sentía rabia por esos dos desgraciados, más de la que ya sentía antes. Lo que acababa de enterarse se sumaba a otro crimen, uno que lo había llevado hasta ahí y que era la verdadera razón de su misión en Mystic Falls. Y el recordarlo lo hacía arder en rabia, sentir dolor, temblar. No se dio cuenta en que momento tenía tomadas las manos de Claire y las apretaba con fuerza. Ambos lo hacían y se miraban a los ojos, él tratando de contener las lágrimas y ella sin poder hacerlo. Sosteniéndose con ese gesto, más próximos que nunca.

- Lo mataron delante de mi - dijo con voz temblorosa - no pude hacer nada... - se le quebró la voz, él entendía perfectamente como se sentía, porque Joseph tampoco pudo hacer nada - tengo que encontrarlos, es muy importante. Los he buscado por años y es horrible sentir esa maldita frustración de no poder hacer justicia con ellos...

- Lo sé, lo sé, te entiendo perfectamente - le dijo tratando de parecer calmado - y te juro que voy a ayudarte con eso, porque yo también tengo que hacer justicia. Ellos también me quitaron a alguien importante - la revelación pareció tomar de sorpresa a Claire, pero se quedó en silencio como procesando la información.

- Michelle, ¿verdad? - le dijo y luego de unos segundos él asintió levemente, si había enviado a Nate a contarle a Candice parte de la verdad pues ahora le tocaba a ella saberlo. Por más doloroso que fuera hablar con ella sentía que Claire era quien más podía entenderlo porque había sido victima de los mismos miserables igual que él - ¿vas a contarme? No tienes por qué si no quieres.

- Pero lo haré - contestó despacio. Y luego de unos segundo empezó a contarle la desgarradora historia de porque estaba ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Casa Forbes<strong>

- ¡Al fin! - dijo Candice al verlo y le abrió la puerta a Nate - estoy muy preocupada... ¿y Klaus? ¡Perdón! Joseph... como sea - si, Nate notó que estaba exaltada. Se supone que había ido a calmarla pero probablemente lo que iba a contarle la deje peor.

- Tranquila, apenas colgaste llegó Claire a la mansión, estaba exaltada, quería saber de dos tipos de la organización con urgente.

- ¿En serio? Pero... ¿está bien?

- Se quedó con Joe, él la estaba calmando. Supongo que le contará que pasó y luego vendrán para acá.

- Al menos eso me deja más tranquila, pensé que pasó algo grave.

- La verdad es que parecía que si pasó algo grave.

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Dímelo tú, eres su compañera. Nosotros, bueno... apenas nos conocemos - obviando los detalles sobre el sexo claro, apenas se conocían.

- Como sea, ¿entonces para qué has venido?

- Para hablar un poco, ustedes quería saber algunas cosas sobre nuestra misión, no creo que nadie pueda dormir esta noche así que es mejor adelantarte un poco.

- Bien - caminó hacia el sofá, Nate se sentó y ella hizo lo propio frente a él - me vas a hablar de Michelle, ¿verdad? ¿Quién era ella? - Nate se tomó tiempo para acomodarse, suspirar, meditar bien lo que iba a decir y al fin empezar con aquella narración. A pesar del tiempo seguía siendo duro para él.

- Michelle era la hermana de Joseph. Una chica linda, unos años menor que él, simpática, agradable. Una excelente persona, ya sabes... encantadora. Y Joseph la adoraba, la amaba como a nadie, nunca he visto dos hermanos que se amaran tanto. Siempre estaban juntos, eran el soporte uno del otro, en fin... una hermosa relación.

- Ajá... - en ese momento Candice empezó a temer que la historia fuera demasiado para ella. Definitivamente esa Michelle ya no estaba entre ellos y al parecer era un tema delicado para todos.

- Ella era periodista de investigación, digamos que se encaprichó con un tema de tráfico de personas, de niños pequeños que traían de Sudamérica para ser exactos. Había una mafia que se encargaba de eso, ella rastreó sus pasos, su intención era encontrar a un pequeño en específico. Descubrió quien lo tenía y pues... ese alguien no era un hijo de vecino cualquiera. Supongo que han escuchado hablar de Silas.

- Si - dijo mientras asentía - pero no sabemos quien es exactamente.

- En líneas generales es un mafioso, uno de los grandes. No sólo trafica con drogas sintéticas y cocaína, tiene otro tipo de negocios igual de ilícitos. Y lamentablemente está protegido por empresarios, políticos entre otros.

- Maldito sea - dijo molesta. Varias veces como policía se había encontrado con esas "trabas". Gente que no merecía estar libre y que el juzgado soltaba sin justificación o personas que no podía siquiera investigar. Ahí estaban las malditas influencias que jodían al país.

- Si - continuó - Joseph estaba investigando algunos de sus negocios, no como infiltrado pero bueno... sabía mucho de él. Se podría decir que estaba por reunir las suficientes pruebas para encerrarlo y lo hacía con mucha discreción. Joseph solía tener mucha gente a su cargo y un muy buen puesto en el FBI, yo estaba entre su equipo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué relación tiene con Michelle?

- Michelle estaba investigando el paradero de un menor que fue traído al país por tráfico de personas. Lo descubrió, al parecer había sido adoptado o traído por alguien del circulo cercano de Silas. No sabemos si él o alguien de su familia. El reportaje pasó por la televisión y todo, no fue un boom pero si lo suficiente para incomodar a ese tipo.

- Vaya... - ya casi entendía por donde iba el asunto y cada vez estaba menos segura de querer escuchar toda la historia.

- Joseph se enteró cuando ya fue demasiado tarde, ella ya había presentado el reportaje. Intentó que no se hiciera público pero fue en vano, hasta discutió con Michelle, ella no quería que la trate como niña, quería hacer su trabajo. Hubiera sido una buena policía, ¿sabes? Tenía sed de justicia... - dijo con un aire triste - yo la conocía bien.

- ¿Qué pasó después? - preguntó luego de unos segundos.

- Silas decidió darle un escarmiento a la periodista que hizo aquello. Fue hace más de dos años, la chica desapareció de pronto. La secuestraron y la devolvieron en muy mal estado después de dos días, la encontraron en un tiradero de basura.

- Por dios... - Imaginó a Joseph desesperado, buscando a su pobre hermana perdida, pasando dos días de horror pensando en si estaba viva o no. Temiendo lo peor.

- Eso no es lo peor Candice, lo peor es lo que le hicieron - Nate se quedó en silencio un momento como si él mismo estuviera procesando lo que iba a decir - aparte de golpearla claro... esos dos, Connor y Vaughn... ellos la violaron y la dejaron embarazada

- ¡Por todos los cielos! - exclamó horrorizada. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, estalló en sorpresa e indignación. ¿Cómo era posible que hayan sido capaces de hacer tanto daño? ¡A una inocente! Como policía y como mujer los crímenes sexuales eran lo que más la desesperaban, durante su carrera había detenido a varios implicados en casos así, había consolado victimas, había visto casos pasar impunes como también aquellos en los que se hacía justicia. Y no podía siquiera imaginar a una joven pasando por esa terrible y devastadora experiencia sin que le dieran ganas de llorar y se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

- Lo sé, fue horrible. Ya te imaginarás como reaccionó Joseph... - no había que dejar mucho a la imaginación, si adoraba a su hermana tal como Nate dijo, probablemente se volvió loco - fue a por ellos, estaba dispuesto a todo. Había avanzado con su investigación despacio, pero empezó a acelerar todo para coger a Silas y a sus hombres. Y bueno, parece que eso no le gustó a alguien de arriba.

- Y entonces lo degradaron - concluyó la chica mientras Nate asentía. Eso le dio rabia también, un hombre intentando hacer justicia y luchando contra su dolor para que lo frustren de esa manera. De pronto entendía porque Joseph era tan celoso con el caso, porque estalló de esa manera cuando nombraron a Michelle y porque no lo nombraban. Todo eso debía de ser muy duro para él - Que terrible... - murmuró. Tenía muchas preguntas, aún no procesaba toda la información que Nate le había dado, toda aquella historia era abrumadora - ¿y cómo es que terminaron aquí?

- Es una historia bastante larga... pero en resumen, Joe quiere capturar a Silas como sea, lo cual es justo. Así que tu ex... Matt, bueno, él se encargó de conseguirnos este caso, un típico de tráfico de drogas en pueblo, algo menor. Joe nos pidió ayuda a mi y a Lauren, a ella la conocía de otros casos y a mi pues, ya sabes... era parte de su equipo antes de que lo degradaran-

- Claro, entiendo.

- Ya luego hablaremos más sobre eso, todos juntos.

- Si, es mejor tener todo claro. Ha sido una noche larga.

- Y que lo digas - aún había una pregunta que Candice quería hacer y la tenía atorada en la garganta. No sabía ni como preguntarla, si de por si el asunto ya era muy doloroso para hacer preguntas, pensar en hacerlas suponía muchas dudas.

- Oye... y... ella... - empezó a decir dubitativa - ¿y Michelle? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

- Estuvo en un hospital internada, fue ahí donde descubrieron que estaba embaraza y pues... tuvo que abortar - Candice asintió, entendía lo terrible de aquello. Si no fuera suficiente con la violación encima llevar en el vientre el hijo de tu violador - se supone que era un hospital psiquiátrico con mucha seguridad...y ella era una chica tan sensible...

- Acaso ella...

- Si, intentó suicidarse - la chica sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. ¡Pero que historias más terrible y macabra era aquella! ¡Que atrocidades tuvo que pasar esa chica por culpa de esos mal paridos! ¡Y Joseph! Pobre de él, siendo testigo del sufrimiento de su hermana, viéndola sufrir sin poder hacer nada y encima ella quitándose la vida.

- Y ahora, ella... ¿está viva?

- Está, si es que se puede decir viva a alguien que está en coma aparentemente irreversible.

- Vaya... - ya ni sabía como reaccionar, la historia se hacía terrible cuando más detalles se revelaban sobre esta.

- O al menos esos dicen los médicos, que es muy difícil que salga del coma. Supongo que habrá que esperar unos años más, quien sabe.

- Está como muerta en vida.

- Se podría decir que si.

- No me lo creo, esta historia es... impactante - no se le ocurrió otra cosa. Hasta estaba temblando. La historia de una periodista que quiso ayudar a hacer justicia y terminó golpeada, violada y embarazada por sus verdugos para luego intentar suicidarse y quedar en coma. Y su hermano quien la amaba como a nadie en el mundo, quien intentó hacer justicia con ella pero fue frustrado por sus jefes quienes se supone debieron ayudarlo. Un hermano que la vio caer y sufrir, que vivió ese dolor desgarrador y que ahora, desde esa aparente inocente posición, avanzaba lentamente en el camino a la justicia que le negaron. Ahora entendía porque el caso era tan importante para Joseph, porque casi enloquece cuando nombraron a su hermana, porque no las quería ahí.

- Lo sé, aún a mi me cuesta aceptar todo aquello. Ella no merecía nada de eso, nadie lo merece.

- Si - se quedaron en silencio, como meditando lo ocurrido y repasando aquella terrible historia - están demorando... - comentó Candice.

- Quizá tarden. ¿Tienes algo para tomar? ¿Café?

- Vamos a la cocina - se pararon y fueron allá a preparase algo de café en lo que esperaban la llegada de Claire y Joe. No hablaron mucho, no había mucho que decir tampoco. Había sido una noche dura llena de descubrimientos, intensa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Por la mañana habían sido ellos los delincuentes y ellas las justas, ahora ambos bandos eran iguales. Bebieron tranquilamente el café sin hacer muchos comentarios sobre la historia de Michelle, habrá pasado poco más de una hora cuando oyeron un auto estacionarse fuera, salieron a la sala justo cuando Claire y Joe entraban a la casa.

- Claire - dijo aliviada. Aunque su compañera parecía haber estado llorando, tenía los ojos rojos y tristes. Y, oh sorpresa, Joseph también los tenía. Ambos habían llorado, Candice pensó que era muy probable que él le haya contado su historia, debía ser eso. Por un instante sintió una punzada de envidia... ¿o eran celos? Joseph la eligió a Claire para contarle su historia y sincerarse. En cambio a ella, con quien supuestamente tenía que estar más unido, no le había confiado nada - ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

- Un arrebato, no fue nada. Ya estoy todo aclaro.

- Me preocupé... - Claire la miró a los ojos como quien no cree lo que escucha, pero la rubia decía la verdad. Ella asintió y la miró con gesto agradecido.

- Gracias, pero la verdad no tengo cabeza para explicaciones. Quiero dormir, podemos resolver esto mañana.

- Claro, no hay problema - casi sin despedirse Claire subió por las escaleras. Hasta ahora Joseph no había dicho nada y apenas habían intercambiado miradas.

- Voy adelantándome - Nate salió. Joseph iba tras él pero Candice lo detuvo.

- Klaus... digo, Joseph... espera - él se detuvo y la miró. Ya no podía verlo de la misma manera. Algo en ella de pronto lo hacía admirarlo más que a nadie. Saber todo lo que tuvo que soportar y lo que hacía en honor a la justicia lo hacía casi un héroe a sus ojos - tu compañero me contó la verdad sobre Michelle.

- Si, le dije que lo hiciera - respondió fríamente.

- Escucha, yo... no tengo palabras para decirte lo que pienso y como me siento después de oír todo aquello. Lo siento mucho, jamás imaginé algo así, estoy completamente consternada, no sé... no entiendo como una persona pueda aguantar tanto dolor.

- Yo tampoco - respondió tristemente - pero supongo que siempre hay una forma - los ojos le brillaban. Si, había llorando. Y de pronto ella también sentía deseos de llorar, no sólo eso. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que estaba de su lado, que todo iba a estar bien. Pero no se atrevió, intentó acercarse y se quedó a la mitad, aunque ambos estaban muy cerca. Lo miró a los ojos, él también la quedó viendo fijamente.

- Hoy ha sido terrible, tengo la cabeza hecho un lío pero sólo hay una cosa que tengo claro. Lo que hicieron con Michelle y contigo no tiene nombre, no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Sea lo que sea que estás haciendo, por más riesgosa que sea esta misión, o si tengo que callar o mentir... no me importa. Llegaré hasta el final. Quiero hacer justicia - quizá había algo de sorpresa en la mirada de Joseph. Pero al ver la convicción de la chica una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro y la hizo sentir más tranquila.

- Gracias - dijo sinceramente - hablaremos de esto mañana.

- Si - después de unos segundos de quedarse mirando sin saber que hacer él retrocedió y salió de la casa mientras ella aún estaba quieta.

Sólo había algo que Candice no sabía y que quizá debió decirle en aquel momento para evitar futuros problemas. Él ya no estaba buscando justicia, estaba buscando venganza. Y no se iba a detener hasta tenerla, cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

><p>Viene ahora un periodo de calma, para que los chiquis conversen, mediten, vuelvan al trabajo, flashbacks y por qué no? Garche XD<p> 


	20. Capitulo 18: Otra vez

Holi! despues de tantos #fuertessucesos en este fic, al fin las cosas se calmaran un poco... pero un poco no más XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: Otra vez<strong>

Habían pasado un par de días desde todos aquellos sucesos que en una noche pusieron todo patas arriba. Durante esos días se habían dedicado a disimular con la sheriff Forbes y a decirle a Daniel que todo estaba "sin novedades". Tuvieron que seguir sus asuntos en la escuela cada quien en su papel, pero a escondidas se encontraban todos, los del FBI y los de la policía estatal; para hablar sobre los avances del trabajo. Con cierto recelo el equipo del agente Morgan les habló del rol de algunos de los sospechosos de los que ellas apenas sabían algo, les mostraron la estructura de la organización, les dijeron como se habían infiltrado y que posición ocupaban dentro. Kol era dealer, Klaus ya casi mano derecha del alcalde y por ende de la organización, Rose la administradora de todos los asuntos "logísticos". En cuanto a ellas quizá era bueno seguirse infiltrando como amigas de los chicos para conseguir información adicional, o para ayudarlos a plantar pruebas o conseguirlas. Aún no decidían a quien tenía que dedicarse cada una, pero lo importante es que ya estaban dentro de la investigación.

Sólo había una cosa que hasta el momento no les habían mostrado, y eso era el lugar donde tenían escondida la cocaína. Y donde guardaban las demás drogas y químicos, el mismo lugar donde hacían la droga sintética por la que llegaron a Mystic Falls. Así que después de varios días de insistir al fin el agente Morgan accedió a llevarlas. Decidieron el día y listo, estaría todo arreglado. Los días desde el intercambio habían sido tranquilos, al menos a Candice le dio tiempo de procesar toda la historia. Y también le dio tiempo para, literalmente, seguirse desbragando por Joseph/Klaus. Antes sólo lo veía solo como un "compañero sexual", el hombre que la había satisfecho por completo, un tipo misterioso que la había atraído desde el primer instante, que la volvía loca y del que siempre quería más. Ahora que conocía su historia lo veía también como un gran hombre, un luchador, justiciero y lleno de virtudes. A sus ojos era casi un héroe, y seguía siendo por supuesto, extremadamente sexy.

Si, los primeros días de retomar actividades fueron tensos para todos, pero cuando se fue calmando todo volvió algo que quizá ya habían extrañado, y era esa tensión sexual que los hacía sentir a punto de explotar cada vez que estaban cerca. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, no eran un tipo aparentemente mafioso y una estudiante de instituto teniendo sexo, eran dos adultos responsables del lado de la justicia que querían tener sexo. Y se notaba, Claire como siempre había hecho bromas disimuladas acerca de ese tema que todos habían preferido ignorar aparentando seriedad. Pero como una vez había dicho su compañera, puede engañar a todos menos a sí misma. Y como constaba, tampoco podía engañar a Claire.

Ese día habían acordado encontrarse en cierto punto del bosque de Mystic Falls que ya habían visitado antes. Se supone que irían Claire, Joseph y Nate también; Candice fue la primera en llegar y no esperó mucho cuando vio llegar solo a Joseph. Casi en el mismo momento Claire le mandó un mensaje de texto diciendo que estaba con Alaric y que le estaba contando unas cosas de lo más interesantes que servirían para el caso, ni muerta lo dejaba pasar. "Voy otro día, me cuentas". Bueno, al menos ella tenía justificación.

- ¿Y Nate?

- Me llamó hace media hora, está atrapado con Bonnie Bennet y su padre, ella acaba de regresar.

- Vaya...

- ¿Y Claire?

- Atrapada con el profesor Alaric.

- Por lo visto sólo somos tú y yo - le dijo con una leve sonrisa. Candice se contuvo para no sonreír, sólo asintió levemente - vamos, es un poco lejos.

- Bien - empezaron a caminar por el bosque, él la guiaba. Iban en completo silencio, desde esa noche no habían hablado de ellos ni de lo que pasó, o lo que seguía pasando mejor dicho. Era claro que aún se deseaban y que ahora que se conocían más se gustaban y todo, pero desde que pusieron las cartas sobre la mesa fue como si hicieran un pacto tácito de dejar todo eso atrás. Y ella realmente no quería aquello, quería seguir con él. Ya sea sólo sexo, o quizá algo más - a cuánto tiempo está? - preguntó para romper el silencio.

- Media hora a pie, casi. Este camino lo tomamos nosotros, algunos toman su propia ruta. Pero creo que por acá es más seguro. Memoriza bien el camino, ves eso? - le señaló unas construcciones antiguas, derrumbadas casi - la antigua casa Salvatore, cuando llegues aquí te desvías a la derecha - siguieron avanzando. Luego le mostró otros sitios cruciales para que pueda ubicarse cuando al fin él anunció que estaban cerca.

- ¿No hay gente vigilando?

- Si, mi gente. Pero la agente Lauren les ordenó que se vayan, no quiero que se corra el rumor de que has estado aquí - después de unos pasos más vio al fin el lugar. Habían dos construcciones de madera, almacenes en realidad. Él sacó una llave y le mostró el sitio. Ahí estaba la cocaína de Silas y también los insumos para la droga sintética, el horno, los químicos, entre otros, era un laboratorio simpático.

- ¿Quiénes la preparan?

- Algunos chicos del instituto, se les paga bien.

- ¿Y la fórmula?

- Creación de uno de los chicos de clase de química.

- Entiendo. No vienen mucho por aquí, ¿verdad?

- No en realidad, ya te dije que tengo empleados míos que vigilan, a veces son los hombres del alcalde, y así. Por eso no pueden venir cuando deseen, antes nos consultan.

- Bien, no hay problema. A todo esto, ya debo presentarle algún informe a Daniel, te agradecería que me des algo de información para enviarle.

- Si, descuida. Lauren te la pasará. Es hora de irnos - Joseph no dijo nada de momento, pero se había puesto a pensar un poco en ese tal Daniel. Según las chicas la decisión de mandarlas juntas a esa misión fue por su cuenta y sus capacidades, pero él empezaba a dudar de eso. Matt le había dicho que lo amenazaban con Candice, por eso la habían enviado a Mystic Falls. ¿Y si Daniel estaba dentro de todo eso? ¿Y si el jefe de la policía de Virgina estaba con Silas? O quizá no, quizá sólo recibía órdenes. Aún así decidió que era hora de investigarlo.

Empezaron a caminar en silencio una vez más. Solos en el bosque, de a ratos Joseph se preguntaba por qué no había vuelto a pasar nada con ella otra vez, cuando se calmaron las aguas y empezó a percibir las señales de parte de ella pensó de nuevo... "¿Por qué no?". Vamos, no es que fueran a hacer algo malo, eran dos adultos, estaban trabajando y en sus ratos libres querían hacerlo. Nada más, o al menos eso quería creer. Una vez que ella dejó de ser la chiquilla de instituto Caroline y se convirtió en la sexy mujer policía Candice la cosa cambió. No pensaba en otra cosa que en tenerla. Por primera vez desde lo de Michelle se estaba enfocando en otra persona, y no le desagradaba que así sea.

No habían caminado mucho cuando al fin decidió dar el paso. Ella quizá no se atrevía a seguir las insinuaciones pensando que la iba a mandar a volar pues era el jefe de la operación, pero ya no más. Se habían estado mirando sugestivamente de a ratos durante el camino, hasta parecían dos adolescentes indecisos de dar el paso. Joseph vio un árbol, unos pasos más y Candice estaría al lado de este. Perfecta oportunidad para empotrarla rápidamente contra el árbol, que fue exactamente lo que hizo. Ella se mostró sorprendida durante los primeros segundos pero luego fue ella misma quien buscó sus labios con desesperación. Mientras se besaban la ayudó a quitarse la camiseta y ella hizo lo mismo con él, sentía la urgencia de poder quedar piel con piel. Tal como solía hacerlo con ella, le arrancó la blusa de un tirón y ella lo miró sonriente. Lo dejó pasear sus labios ardientes por su cuello y por su pecho, bajando poco a poco al nacimiento de sus senos, siguiendo por su vientre. Cuando se encontró con el obstáculo del pantalón Candice se quitó la correa y desabrochó los jeans, mismos que él bajó sin muchos preámbulos hasta la rodilla junto con las bragas de paso.

Y ella gimió sin pudor alguno cuando al fin después de tantos días sintió le lengua de ese hombre pasearse por su intimidad, lamiendo y mordisqueando a gusto, poniendo especial atención donde a ella le gustaba. Ese era su hombre, el que sabía cómo darle placer sin reparos, sin irse con rodeos. Cuando sintió que estaba pronta a llegar al orgasmo él se detuvo sólo un momento, un breve instante que la dejó confusa... ¿por qué? ¿Quería que le ruegue que continúe? Porque era capaz, vaya que si. Pero no fue necesario, se incorporó, se pegó a ella quien pronto entendió lo que quería. Le ayudó a quitarse el cinturón con rapidez para liberar a la fiera que quería hundirse en ella. Pronto sus sexos se rozaron ansiosos, la penetró despacio primero, hundiéndose poco a poco; como quien quiere disfrutar cada instante de esa unión. Candice apoyó las manos en sus hombros al tiempo que el bajaba una mano hacia su pierna y la levantaba, ella lo ayudó levantando la otra también, ahora ambas estaban anudadas a sus caderas, bien acomodadas mientras se sentía empalada por él. Los besos ardientes volvieron mientras arremetía en su interior una y otra vez, torturándola con exquisitez. Pronto, quizá más rápido de lo que hubieran querido, llegaron al orgasmo juntos. Eran las ansias, lo habían hecho rápido y con locura, no habían podido contenerse ni ir despacio para hacer más largo y placentero el encuentro. Se miraron a los ojos mientras volvían a sus posiciones normales, lo que necesitaban era hacerlo con calma, tomarse su tiempo para disfrutar al máximo. Y esa tarde sería sólo de ellos.

* * *

><p>Mystic Grill<p>

Claire había terminado una inquietante charla con Alaric, su maestro favorito y del que quería saber más. Sentía que el inocente, si seguía por el mismo camino, terminaría asesinado por la organización. Alaric era pareja de Jenna, tía de Elena quien sabía obviamente a que se dedicaban los Salvatore, así que Alaric también lo sabía. Y también, gracias a la doctora Meredith que había sido su compañera en la escuela, sabía de la autopsia de Jeremy Gilbert, entre otros casos de sobredosis en el pueblo por aquella extraña droga. Y como el maestro Saltzman no era ningún tonto, también sabía que el director Shane y su sucio esbirro Logan dejaban que el tráfico de drogas se dé en la escuela como si nada, que además recibían una comisión por las ventas. Alaric era un buen tipo, comprometido con la sociedad y la educación, por lo que levantaba sin temor su voz de protesta. Un hombre problemático para la organización debería decir. Por eso Claire estaba más que dispuesta a brindarle la protección policial necesaria, tenía que salvarlo de esos miserables.

No había tenido buenos días desde que descubrió que los dos hombres de confianza de Silas, esos tales Vaughn y Connor eran los asesinos de su Alex, además de los violadores de Michelle. Así que andaba caminando distraídamente por los pasillos cuando escuchó el chisme. A un chico el profesor Alaric lo mandó a enfermería pues se metió a su clase drogado. El caso llamó la atención pues el chico era uno de los más brillantes de la escuela, siempre sobresalía. Eso quizá fue lo que molestó a Alaric quien no dudó en ir a putear a Shane, y Claire, tan discreta ella, logró escuchar parte de la discusión que se resumía en que Alaric advertía que si volvía a encontrar a un alumno drogado no se iba a callar más y llevaría ese caso a la policía del estado. O hasta la prensa, si era necesario. Shane se enfureció claro, pasó de negarlo todo hasta un "será mejor que te calles", pero el griterío terminó mal.

- ¡Ustedes son unos malditos traficantes de drogas! Ya he callado demasiado pero me cansé, vas a detener todo esto Shane, porque te llevaré a la cárcel te lo aseguro

- ¡No me amenaces! vas a cerrar la maldita boca si no quieres acabar como Gilbert.

- ¿Me estás amenazando de muerte? ¿Es eso?

- Tómatelo como quieras. Sólo te digo Saltzman, que si quieres seguir a salvo trabajando en esta escuela te vas a meter la lengua al culo. Si aprecias tu vida claro.

- Entendí perfectamente, esto no se va a quedar así.

Claire lo escuchó, estaba por salir de la oficina del director. Pensó rápido, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y luego improvisaría. Adoptó una postura confusa y llorosa, cuando Alaric salió se tropezó con ella, se miraron a los ojos y ella fingió apartarse asustada. El maestro entendió que la joven alumna había escuchado todo. Para hacer más drama retrocedió e intentó irse corriendo, no muy rápido claro, lo suficiente para que la alcance. Alaric le alcanzó para calmarla, ahora tenía que improvisar.

- Rebekah, espera por favor.

- Maestro yo... disculpe, no debí pasar por ahí. Lo siento, no quería...

- Lo escuchaste todo, ¿verdad? - asintió.

- Lo amenazó de muerte.

- Calma, calma... todo va a estar bien. No soy ningún idiota.

- Yo tampoco, he visto lo que pasa en esta escuela pero no imaginé que el director estaría involucrado.

- Es más complicado de lo que parece. Tranquilízate, ¿si?

- ¡No quiero que le hagan daño! - dijo preocupada.

- ¡No me pasará nada!

- Tiene que denunciarlo a la policía, ¡yo iré de testigo!

- No, no Rebekah escucha, no podemos hacer esto.

- Pero tiene que pedir protección y... - le puso las manos en los hombros para "calmarla". Ahora tenía que aprovechar para que le cuente todo así que a exigir explicación y seguir fingiendo llanto - no entiendo como puede estar tranquilo, yo no me pienso quedar callada.

- Ven conmigo, te contaré algo pero tienes que prometer que serás discreta. Y si quieres ayudarme de momento no dirás ni una sola palabra, ¿si? - fingió duda y asintió. Quizá debió ser actriz y no policía.

Así que Claire/Rebekah se pasó parte de esa tarde escuchando la historia de profesor. Ella le dijo que lo iba a ayudar, y si, mantendría la boca cerrada. Ya sabía muchos detalles que luego compartiría en los reportes con los demás. Ahora estaba cerca a la barra del Mystic Grill, decidió que aún podía averiguar algo más con Matt. Apenas si habían iniciado la charla cuando "Kol" y una hermosa morena entraron. Bonnie, la "novia". Él había dicho que sólo empezó a salir con ella por la investigación, pero por como el agente hablaba se notaba que siempre se había sentido incómodo con eso de jugar con sentimientos ajenos. Lo primero que pasó fue que sus miradas se cruzaron y casi sin querer sonrió, hasta se le pasó que estaba ahí la supuesta novia, ambos sonrieron. Y para su sorpresa "Kol" tomó de la mano a Bonnie y avanzó con ella hasta la barra.

- Hola - saludó amablemente Claire.

- Hola Rebekah. Bon, ella es la sobrina de la sheriff - de inmediato la chica puso mala cara. Seguro que Elena ya le había hablado de ella, pero probablemente no le había contado que en su ausencia ella también se acostó con su novio. Oh claro... de eso no hablaba la muy ridícula. Aunque era mejor no hablar de quien tuvo o no tuvo sexo con Kol/Nate, porque en el grupo hasta ella estaba dentro.

- Ajá...

- No te vas a creer lo que Elena está diciendo, ¿no? Ya te dije que es porque la vio conversando con Stefan y por eso se anda inventando cosas.

- Claro, en serio no creerías que Kol es tan descarado para venir a presentarnos. Lo que más quiero es aclarar las cosas con Elena y que no haya malos entendidos - dijo muy amable. Tanto que Bonnie le creyó, no le quedó de otra y hasta sonrió a medias.

- Gracias por la aclaración.

- Bien, ustedes acaban de llegar y yo voy de salida, ¡pasenla bien! - se despidió. Salió del Grill y revisó su móvil a ver si tenía algún mensaje. A esas alturas Candy ya debía de haber visitado el laboratorio de los narquitos. Se quedó un momento en el estacionamiento hasta que sintió que alguien estaba cerca. Era Kol, o agente "Nate" - pero serás descarado... ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Ve con tu novia!

- Se ha quedado conversando con Matt, le dije que saldría a comprar cigarrillos.

- Eso me suena a excusa barata. ¿Pasa algo?

- Llevo buen rato llamando a Joe, no contesta. ¿Has probado con Candice? Se fueron al laboratorio, no vaya a ser que les haya pasado algo, casi siempre hay matones del alcalde.

- Ummm... dejame intentarlo - marcó también. Nada - ¿estás preocupado?

- Algo.

- No Nate, esto es más bien un deja vu. Teléfonos apagados en momento crucial... ¿te suena? - él sonrió, ambos lo hicieron.

- Sexo - dijo Nate - en fin, ese es problema de ellos.

- Con tal que no la jodan, que hagan lo que quieran.

- Es asunto de ellos, como dices. En cuánto a nuestro asunto... - Nate arqueó una ceja en tono sugerente.

- ¿Qué asunto? - fingió no entender. Pero sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos se acercó a ella para tomarla de la cintura.

- No me hagas hablar de como insististe en chupar mi paleta con público presente y de luego como no te cansaste de hacerlo.

- Pillin - dijo sonriente. Nate pasó despacio un dedo por los labios de Claire y ella lo atrapó con ellos.

- Claro, y tú eres la inocente.

- Y tú deberías ir con tu novia - dijo separándose un poco.

- Ya voy a terminar con ella.

- Que no sea sospechoso.

- Claro que no, pero mientras...

- ¿Mientras qué?

- Esos dos se están divirtiendo, tú y yo deberíamos hacer lo mismo. No todo tiene que ser tensiones en esta vida Claire.

- Lo sé - sonrió - quedemos luego, ahora ve a trabajar - él asintió resignado. No le quedaba de otra.

* * *

><p>Si había algo que no le gustaba a Vicky Donovan era que la tomaran por tonta. Cierto era que quizá no era la chica más inteligente de Mystic Falls, pero era astuta. Fue lo suficientemente astuta para postular como secretaria de Klaus Mikaelson apenas se presentó la oportunidad. Fue astuta mientras veía como se involucraba en la organización de la que su familia también tenía alguna ganancia, incluso lo apoyó a su manera. Incluso se divirtió con él un tiempo, se divirtió mucho en realidad. El sexo con Klaus había sido lo mejor que había tenido con un hombre, pero así como gozaba cada encuentro casual también se daba cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada, o quizá obsesionada, con él. Lo deseaba a todo momento, esperaba con ansias cada encuentro, moría todo el tiempo por estar en su cama. Le ardía el cuerpo del deseo de sentirlo, sentía que su vida dependía de las atenciones que le daba. Pero así como fue astuta para meterse con el que posiblemente se convertiría en el hombre más poderoso del pueblo, también se dio cuenta que a Klaus en realidad ella le importaba menos que un pedazo de mierda en el camino. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso ya era demasiado tarde, estaba perdida. Klaus la usaba de vez en cuando para entretenerse, pero ni siquiera le importaba un poco lo que ella sentía. Y cuando Klaus Mikaelson se dio cuenta de que Vicky estaba enferma de amor por él le dio una patada en el culo y la echó de su vida no sin antes dejar claro que no quería volver a saber nada de ella y que nunca jamás sintió siquiera algo más que consideración.<p>

Se puso una fiera histérica, despedida y sin Klaus no hacía más que ponerse una furia con todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Y tan distraída maldiciendo había estado que no se dio cuenta de muchos detalles, como que Klaus ya se había conseguido a otra. La pequeña zorra esa, sobrina de la sheriff Forbes. Los vio en el baile de la mansión Lockwood, esas miradas ya eran raras. Pero lo comprobó esa tarde cuando los vio llegar a escondidas a la mansión Mikaelson. No es que estuviera espiando... o quizá si. Sólo quería ver si Klaus estaba para poder hablar con él y entonces los vio llegar. Muy juntos, muy alegres, muy calientes. Casi no aguantaban y se tocaban y besaban durante el camino. Vicky se quedó pasmada... ¡la cambio por esa chiquilla! ¡por esa pequeña zorra! Se fue sin decir nada, por el camino destruyó todo lo que se le cruzaba. Ahora si que estaba con la mierda encima. Ahora si que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para recuperar a Klaus, le iba a dar una lección a esa mujerzuela que se metió con su hombre. Todos iban a pagar muy caro su humillación.

* * *

><p>ah caramba! los otros vuelven a las andadas XD y la Vicky se aloca D:<p> 


	21. Capítulo 19: Fantasmas del pasado

No tarde mucho... creo! y vengo con futuros dramas extras XDD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: Fantasmas del pasado<strong>

_Mansión Mikaelson_

Le sorprendía que nadie se haya aparecido ni los haya pillado juntos. Quizá ya lo debían presentir, con lo astuta que era Claire ya debía de haberlo adivinado y era mejor prepararse psicológicamente para ser molestada una semana con el mismo tema acerca de su "libertina sexualidad". Pero ya que, le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, no le importaba lo que piensen los demás. Había caído la noche y Joseph estaba en la ducha, ella lo único que quería era que volviera a la cama. O quizá ir hasta él no era tan mala idea.

Estaba un poco descontrolada, eso lo admitía de a ratos pero se negaba a aceptar del todo que ella, la siempre impecable agente Accola de pronto era víctima de sus necesidades y solo pensaba en el sexo con el hombre que en ese momento estaba tomando una ducha. Lo bueno es que las cosas eran mejores para ellos, ya no se trataba de una agente de policía haciendo "el trabajo" de acostarse con el tipo peligroso por información, eran dos agentes de la ley con el mismo objetivo que se deseaban con locura, eran libres y nada los detenía a estar juntos... sin descuidar la misión claro. Apartó las sábanas y desnuda caminó hacia el baño, abrió la puerta despacio y vio esa apetecible figura detrás del vidrio difuminado de la ducha.

Joseph estaba casi por acabar, solo quería refrescarse un poco, esa noche la sentía caluroso. No había querido demorarse mucho para volver con Candice pero al final un pensamiento había seguido a otro y a otro... y así. Algo que ya no podía negarse es que le gustaba la agente, le gustaba mucho. Más que un gusto pasajero, como había sentido por muchas mujeres desde que pasó lo de Michelle, era algo más intenso. Lo traía loco, verdaderamente loco. Antes de que supiera su verdadera identidad había puesto en riesgo la misión de su vida solo por estar con ella. Y probablemente la esté arriesgando nuevamente al traerla toda la tarde a su cama sin pensar en seguir con la investigación.

"El asunto es grave", se dijo en la ducha poco antes que entrara Candice. Se sentía atrapado entre las redes de esa mujer, dispuesto a lo que ella quiera con tal de complacerla. ¿Y lo demás? Tenía un juramento con su hermana, iba a acabar con la organización que le hizo daño, la vengaría, su adorada hermana tendría justicia pase lo que pase. Todo ese tiempo se había centrado en su venganza, pero ahora de pronto aparecía Candice y no dejaba de pensar en ella. La admiraba por su valor, por su inteligencia como agente de policía, por su fuerza; la deseaba por su belleza, por ese encanto que lo atraía cada vez más. Adoraba su cuerpo, su piel, su perfume, hundirse en ella sin parar, sentirla suya y de nadie más.

Entonces se tropezaba con otro problema. Matt Bomer, su amigo, quien le ayudaba con la operación cubriéndolo desde el FBI y apoyándolo en todo. Él había alejado a su novia porque corría peligro, porque por culpa de esa operación gente de Silas lo amenazaba, y Candice corría peligro en Mystic Falls, estaba ahí solo para mantener a raya a Matt en el FBI. Lo que estaba haciendo con la chica estaba mal. Estaba mal acostarse con la novia de su amigo a quien él apartó para proteger, estaba mal no contarle a ella la verdad para que pueda decidir. Y quizá también estaba mal tomar muy en serio a otra mujer... a otra y no a la que le prometió que cuando terminara con su misión volvería por ella. "No seas tonto, la dejaste, no escuchaste razones, obviamente ya debe tener una vida, ya debe haberte olvidado después de un año", intentó convencerse. Pero no lo creía, Genevieve no era así. Genevieve lo había amado y él también. Solo que ahora las cosas eran diferentes. "¿Qué voy a hacer si ella...?"

No completó aquel pensamiento pues de pronto sintió que la puerta de la ducha se abría, sólo se quedó quiero pues ya sabía quién era, quien iba por más. Candy aparecía con una sonrisa en sus labios, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, desnuda y deliciosa. Ella contuvo la respiración un momento, nunca lo habían hecho en la ducha. Él se veía perfecto, desnudo y bajo el agua. Sin decir nada él tomó su mano y la ayudó a entrar, la puso debajo del agua de la regadera y la contemplo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a mojarse. No tardaron mucho en buscar el contacto uno del otro, en besarse bajo la ducha con locura mientras sentían el agua caer sobre ellos. Se tocaban sin parar, así como él apretaba sus senos ella no perdía la oportunidad de recorrer todo lo que podía de su cuerpo con sus dedos. Pronto la empotró contra el muro, ella gimió extasiada y se sostuvo como pudo de sus hombros mojados cuando empezó a embestirla, a llenarla de placer. Cuando estaba con él sentía que nada importaba más en este mundo. Cuando se unía a Candice y ambos explotaban juntos también sentía que podía olvidarse de todo con tal de sentirse así siempre.

* * *

><p>El mayor Lockwood había tenido un día cansado. Llegó a casa dispuesto a servirse algo de tomar, fumarse un puro en su estudio, poner algo de música relajante y hacer a un lado todos los estresantes deberes el día a día. Cuestiones públicas de Mystic Falls, papeles que firmar, eventos públicos a los que ir y no olvidemos el tema de la organización de drogas de la que era líder. Ese día recibió reporte de ventas de parte de Rose, la encantadora administradora de Klaus Mikaelson, y otros como el director Shane y Damon también le informaron cómo estaban las finanzas, asuntos de seguridad y otros.<p>

Habían tenido días agitados desde poco antes de la muerte de Gilbert, que admitía había sido un error, Silas se había molestado con ellos y quizá hayan llamado la atención de policías estatales. Pero todo parecía ir de lujo, ya hasta les habían encargado un camión con cargamento de cocaína, todo estaba en marcha nuevamente. Si le preguntaban acaso se sentía culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, es decir, ser parte de un corrupto y asqueroso sistema de traficantes de una droga, la respuesta era un rotundo no. Se estaban llenando los bolsillos de tantos dólares que era imposible pensar en la culpa cuando veía que el monto de cuenta de ahorros subía y subía. Habían problemas, constante tensión claro, pero todo valía la pena. Cuando llegue el momento él, su esposa y su hijo desaparecerían de ese maldito pueblo a gozar de todo el dinero que habían ganado.

Pues bien, llegó a casa, puso música clásica, se sirvió algo de beber, cerró la puerta de su estudio, se sentó en su escritorio, abrió su cajón donde guardaba los puros y... había algo. Se quedó extrañado unos segundos, pero lo vio. Un CD, o quizá era un DVD. Había una nota escrita con letras papel periódico recortado que sólo decía "Tengo muchas copias más". Sin perder más el tiempo fue directo al DVD, sea lo que sea tenía que verlo ya. El horror llegó pronto al ver aquellas imágenes. Una nítida grabación del último intercambio con Vaughn y Connor, pero sobre todo, un video donde se le incriminaba. Un video que así como llegó a su despacho podría llegar más lejos y acabar con su reino y su vida de un momento a otro.

Apagó el televisor, desesperado caminó de un lado a otro sintiéndose desesperado, aunque quizá acorralado era mejor palabra. Alguien tenía su vida y futuro en sus manos. Respiró hondo, tenía que calmarse. Cogió el teléfono, primero había que avisar y buscar ayuda. Pensó en llamar al señor Bennet, a Damon, a Shane, a quien sea! Pero ninguno de ellos lo entendía, ninguno lo iba a entender como Klaus. Marcó varias veces el número de Mikaelson, tardaba en contestar y él se seguía desesperando.

- ¿Si? - lo escuchó decir de mala gana.

- ¡Mikaelson! Necesito hablar contigo, es... es una emergencia.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Alguien sabe... sabe de nosotros. Tiene un video - hubo silencio un momento, le pareció escuchar un suspiro.

- Maldita sea. Será mejor que no hablemos esto por teléfono, pueden... ya sabes.

- Claro, claro… - ¡que idiota! ¿cómo no pensó en eso antes? ¡Los teléfonos podrían estar intervenidos! Que bueno que había llamado a Mikaelson y no a alguno de los otros inútiles, él si que pensaba en todo - ¿puedes venir? ¿O voy yo?

- Primero te calmas, estas muy alterado para venir. Dame unos minutos, voy para allá.

- Bien, te espero.

El agente Morgan colgó el teléfono, acaba de salir de la ducha con Candice y le traían esa novedad. Al fin el alcalde había encontrado la grabación que dejó astutamente en su despacho un día de reunión. Al fin lo tendría en sus garras. Sin darle muchas explicaciones a Candice empezó a vestirse, había algo importante que hacer.

- ¿Paso algo grave?

- Más o menos.

- ¿Puedes contarme? Por si los demás necesitan estar advertidos.

- Si, hay que vigilar a Shane. El alcalde acaba de descubrir que lo traicionó y quiere chantajearlo.

- ¡No me digas! ¡con la cara de imbécil que tenía! ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

- Grabó el intercambio, incriminan al alcalde, ya sabes... es grave, literalmente.

- Claro, es mejor que vayas. No demores, les avisaré a los demás.

- Bien - acabó de vestirse, ella apenas recogía su ropa perezosamente. No iba a decirle que fue él mismo quien sembró esa prueba para incriminar a Shane. Ninguna de las dos policías tenían que saber ese detalle. Eso era cosa de él y Michelle - nos vemos - le dio un beso de despedida y salió rápidamente de la mansión rumbo a ver al alcalde.

Tal como imaginó, lo encontró muy inquieto en su despacho, había bebido un poco más de la cuenta y desesperado lo hizo ver la grabación. Joseph intentó disimular lo complacido que se sentía de ver el terror en los ojos de ese miserable. Cuando acabó hizo su mejor actuación de angustiado pero a la vez de guía y apoyo que trataría de pensar con la cabeza fría.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Mikaelson?

- ¿Tienes idea de quien pudo haber sido?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡si la tuviera esa persona ya estaría muerta!

- Tiene que ser alguien de la organización. No confío mucho en la sheriff pero no parece ser el tipo de persona que haría algo así, además no tenía idea de que íbamos a hacer ese intercambio.

- Debe de ser alguien que sabía del intercambio...

- ¿Alguien de los nuestros? ¿Lo crees así?

- Si Gilbert nos traicionó no me sorprendería que alguien más quiera hacer lo mismo, todos estos son unas ratas...

- Bien, suponiendo que sea alguien de dentro, ¿quién tendría más posibilidades de ser el culpable? Creo que tiene que ser alguien inconforme, ¿alguno de los chicos te pidió más dinero y se le negó?

- Damon lo hizo, le di más claro pero no sé si habrá estado conforme.

- Damon no es tonto, él se ve muy conforme con lo que gana, si hasta Silas mismo le envía comisión aparte, dudo mucho que sea él.

- Claro, claro... había olvidado ese detalle.

- ¿Y quién más crees que puede ser?

- Alguien inconforme... - lo pensó por un instante. Joseph no quería inculpar a quien quería que caiga, tenía que ser el mismo alcalde quien lo deduzca - ¡Shane! ¡ese hijo de puta de Shane y Logan! tienen que ser ellos dos.

- ¿Lo crees? No lo sé, son estúpidos pero...

- ¡Por eso mismo! ¡Son tan estúpidos que se atrevieron a hacer esto pensando que no me iba a dar cuenta! No estaban conformes, ¡me amenazaron que si no subían las comisiones iban a hacer algo y mira lo que aparece! Esos dos tienen los días contados.

- No te precipites, no estamos seguros que son ellos, podría ser cualquiera.

- Yo conozco a esas dos sanguijuelas Mikaelson, ¡sé de lo que hablo! ¡Creen que ellos tienen más responsabilidad, creen que hacen todo el trabajo! ¡Nos quieren sabotear! es eso, ¡nadie más sabía de ese intercambio!

- Bueno, suponiendo que son ellos, ¿cuándo crees que pudo haber pasado?

- ¡La última reunión que tuvimos! Fue aquí, tuvo oportunidad para colocar ese video, estábamos bebiendo, cualquiera podría distraerse.

- Yo no me di cuenta, pero quizá Damon o los otros si, ¿te parece si les preguntamos? Con discreción claro, no creo que sea bueno correr la alarma. Antes de que actúes hay que estar seguros que en verdad hayan sido ellos... no vaya a ser que el verdadero responsable se quede libre.

- Tienes razón, andando, iré a hacer una visita a mis socios.

El alcalde avanzó, tras de él, el agente Morgan sonreía. Todo estaba saliendo conforme a su plan. Esa noche, ya sea porque algunos estaban ya hartos de Shane y Logan o ya sea porque en verdad creían que ellos podían ser los responsables; todos, desde Damon, el Sr. Bennet hasta otros implicados dijeron que si les parecían ellos los sospechosos, que el día de la reunión tenían actitud extraña, que estaban casi seguros que ambos eran los extorsionadores.

Y todos sabían cómo eran las cosas en ese negocio, el alcalde acababa de firmar la sentencia de muerte de esos dos. Parecería un accidente, pero antes les iba a sacar todo y encontraría las demás cintas. Ya el agente Buzolic se había encargado de sembrar pruebas incriminatorias en los apartamentos de ambos, nada podía fallar. Dos menos del camino, él cada vez más arriba. Si, serían dos muertos más al repertorio... ¿pero acaso no era mejor para el mundo que un pederasta y una sanguijuela desaparezcan de una vez y para siempre?

* * *

><p>Era de noche y el agente especial Matt Bomer acababa de regresar de realizar algunas compras. No era hogareño, de hecho vivía solo y casi no paraba ahí, pero era fin de semana y quizá necesitaría algo de comida a la mano, en lugar de esperar al delivery decidió comprarse algo que le sirva momentáneamente. Cerró la maletera, dejó las bolsas un momento en el piso mientras escuchaba que alguien se acercaba, para ser precisos, tacos de mujer. Y miró de reojo solo para darse cuenta que esa persona iba hacia él. Se giró por completo y trató de disimular su sorpresa.<p>

- Hola Matt.

- Genevieve - dijo y respiró hondo - ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Obviamente por casualidad no.

- Supongo - contestó esquivo.

- Vengo de ver a Michelle - no respondió, solo miró a otro lado - me dicen que Joe no ha pasado por ahí en varios meses. ¿Sabes por qué?

- Ha estado ocupado en casos.

- ¿Tan ocupado como para no ir a ver a su hermana?

- Su hermana está en coma irreversible, te recuerdo.

- Aún así es imposible que la deje así como si nada. Cuando me dejó me dijo claramente que tenía algo importante que hacer para vengarse de los asesinos de Michelle.

- Supongo.

- ¡Por favor! Sólo quiero saber si está vivo.

- Está vivo, no te preocupes. Hablo con él al menos una vez por semana.

- Eso no explica por qué no ha vuelto a llamarme y por qué ha perdido el contacto con todos los que formamos parte de su vida.

- Genevieve, sé que estás muy dolida. Pero debes entender, Joe perdió a su hermana, la forma en que pasó todo lo afectó mucho y bueno... él está haciendo cosas, cosas para hacer justicia, te lo aseguro.

- No te creo Matt, debe estar haciendo algo ilegal.

- No lo está haciendo - mentía. Genevieve, la novia de Joseph antes de que pasara toda aquella locura con lo de Michelle. Aunque ella lo apoyó y estuvo con él todo ese tiempo, luego planeó aquello de su venganza con Silas, la infiltración y demás. Se alejó totalmente de su vida anterior, terminó con Genevieve prometiéndole que quizá regresaría a por ella pero que le daba libertad de hacer de su vida lo que quisiera. Obviamente discutieron, hubo lágrimas, reclamos, en fin. Genevieve no era mala chica, lo amaba y le había hecho mucho bien, Joseph también la amaba, pero sus ansias de venganza fueron más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa. No había vuelto a ver a la joven en mucho tiempo, y ahora reaparecía en busca de respuestas que no podía darle.

- Escucha, sé que me estás mintiendo. Sé que Joseph está en problemas, algo me lo dice. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, las cosas no pueden seguir así, si hay alguien que puede hacerlo recapacitar de las locuras que esté haciendo soy yo. Tengo que verlo y tú tienes que decirme donde está.

- Eso no se puede, son temas privados del FBI. Trabajo, ¿lo entiendes?

- No sé que trae entre manos, pero lo voy a descubrir. Verás que si. Yo lo conozco como nadie, lo encontraré quieras o no.

- Genevive, Joseph está en una misión delicada de infiltrado del FBI, no tienes que intervenir. Es en serio.

- Y yo también hablo en serio. Quiero noticias de él y pensé que tú podías ayudarme.

- Le diré que estás preocupada y que quieres conversar con él, se pondrá en contacto. ¿Más tranquila?

- No me basta.

- Te va a tener que bastar Genevieve. Esto no es un juego, es un tema delicado.

- ¡Me importa un bledo lo que se traiga el FBI! ¡quiero a mi hombre! a mi amor! ¿qué no entiendes eso?

- Lo entiendo perfectamente, sé por lo que estás pasando - le dijo con voz más tranquila mirándolo a los ojos. Genevieve parecía al borde de las lágrimas, y la entendía, estaba pasando lo mismo con Candice, ahí en Mystic Falls, amenazada por la organización de Silas sin saberlo, presionándolo para que no se meta más en sus asuntos - y por eso te pido, se prudente. Te ayudaré a contactarlo, pero no hagas ninguna locura como buscarlo desesperadamente, ¿si?

- Está bien - dijo un poco más conforme - gracias Matt, en serio necesito encontrarlo.

- Te ayudaré, dame tu número y te buscaré en unos días a darte la respuesta.

- Gracias - repitió ella. La situación se iba a poner más difícil en los próximos días.

* * *

><p><strong>asi es! muy pronto ma drama D: y meti a la genevieve xq me gusta hacer mas drama de lo normal XD<strong>


	22. Capítulo 20: Extraño visitante

**Holiiiii hoy entra un nuevo personaje al fic... bueno nuevo no del todo porque ya se le conoce xD y tiene intereses macabros D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: Extraño visitante<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Esa mañana Claire se había enterado de las novedades y aún así algo no acababa de cuadrarle del todo. Shane había sido ejecutado esa madrugada junto con su colega Logan por haber traicionado y extorcionado al alcalde. Ciertamente, aunque esos dos mequetrefes se merecían un castigo, la muerte le parecía demasiado. Convivia con ella a diario en su trabajo y tuvo que enfrentar la muerte de su esposo, pero aún así la muerte la seguía estremeciendo. Pero ese no era el asunto que la inquietaba, sino que a pesar de lo lógico de los acontecimientos, algo le seguía pareciendo fuera de lugar. Si ella misma escuchó como Shane amenazaba a Alaric si revelaba la verdad sobre la venta de drogas en la escuela era porque seguía preocupado por la organización, si quisiera causar problemas que lo beneficiaran no hubiera dicho nada. Además era demasiado estúpido para planear algo tan inteligente como ese video, esa nota y esa sutil amenaza. Quizá no lo conocía bien, quizá si había confesado en medio de la tortura porque hizo lo que hizo. En fin, ya estaba hecho, pero esa inquietud no la dejaba en paz.<p>

- Creo que es lamentable de todas maneras - le dijo Candice despacio esa mañana en el desayuno - quería que hubieran acabado en la cárcel, era el lugar de esos tipos. La muerte no satisface a nadie.  
>- También lo creo - dijo despacio. Aún no comentaba sus dudas con su compañera. Tampoco estaba de ánimos para bromear sobre ella y Klaus, o Joseph... en fin, él - ¿te comentaron algo más?<br>- Nada, Klaus tuvo que estar presente en la operación. No dejaron hablar mucho a Shane, pero Logan confesó. Solo que no sabía definir si era en serio o lo decía por puro miedo.  
>- Seguro fue por puro miedo - murmuró. Candice no comentó nada al respecto.<br>- Bueno - se puso de pie - me voy a la escuela. ¿Vamos? - asintió y se puso de pie.

Todo parecía destinado a ser un día normal, quizá en la escuela los profesores comentaran molestos que Shane y Logan no aparecían, y solo días después los buscarían hasta encontrar sus cadáveres si es que los de la organización querían, o quizá nunca serían encontrados. La mañana pasó así, tranquila tal como Claire supo que sería, con uno que otro comentario sobre los desaparecidos. Esa tarde tenía planeado hablar con Alaric, quizá ya iba siendo hora de meterlo al programa de protección de testigos. Solo que para la tarde las cosas empezarían a cambiar y se daría inicio a una serie de sucesos que llevarían poco a poco al desastre mayor.

Al regresar de aquella ejecución, a diferencia de Candice y Claire, él estaba completamente satisfecho. Después de todo él había provocado la situación, era lo que quería. Escalar un peldaño más dentro de la organización. Y lo estaba haciendo. Cuando todo aquello acabó y Lockwood ordenó a Damon que se encargue de los cuerpos lo invitó a tomar una copa y le dio gracias por el apoyo y por haberlo calmado en esa situación critica. Le dijo claramente que "necesitaba un tipo como él ayudándolo de cerca" y le pidió que por la tarde pasara por su mansión para coordinar nuevas responsabilidades. Ahora la preocupación era buscar alguien que se haga cargo de la escuela ya que Shane no estaba para cubrir lo que pasaba ahí.

- ¿Qué tal Wes? - sugirió Klaus/Joseph esa mañana - es el profesor de ciencias y ha estado involucrado con la preparación de nuestra droga. Siempre perfil bajo pero recibiendo su comisión, además tiene años en la escuela, puede fácilmente ascender a director si usas tus influencias. Apuesto a que no se negará.  
>- No se negará - afirmó tranquilo el mayor Lockwood - y gracias por la idea.<p>

Así que cuando todo parecia ir en orden llegó un golpe que no esperaba. Fue a su oficina, Rose lo estaba esperando y no parecía muy contenta. Le hizo señas con las manos señalando a su despacho, se veía algo inquieta

- Hay un hombre - le dijo despacio - viene de parte de Silas, no sé que quiere.  
>Ha llegado hace horas.<br>- ¿Y por qué no me avisaste?  
>- No me ha dejado hacer llamadas. No lo dijo directamente, pero fue una amenaza. Klaus, creo... creo que sospechan.<br>- No Rose, si sospecharan no estaríamos libres. Déjame ver que quiere, ¿al menos dijo su nombre?  
>- Lorenzo. Pero insistió en que le llamara Enzo.<br>- Como sea.

Joseph abrió la puerta de su oficina esperando encontrar a un tipo como Connor, pero no fue así. Enzo estaba sentando leyendo una revista con las piernas acomodadas en una mesa de centro, lucía muy relajado. Era joven, quizá un poco menos que él, pero las apariencias engañan. De alguna manera le recordó a Damon, luego le preguntaría a este si lo conocía.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo de pronto Joseph/Klaus - quiero saber por qué mi hermosa asistente se vio impedida de hacer bien su trabajo y avisarme cuando hay visitas.  
>- Klaus Mikaelson - contestó tranquilo y sonriente dejando la revista a un lado y poniéndose de pie - estaba ansioso de conocerte, pero al parecer estabas ocupado y deduje que eran intereses de la organización, por lo que decidí no intervenir.<br>- Enzo - le dijo también aparentando tranquilidad - ¿hay apellido?  
>- Solo Enzo está bien. Supongo que tu bella asistente ya te mencionó quien me manda.<br>- Lo hizo. ¿Puede saberse el motivo de la visita?  
>- No es, digamos, propiamente una visita. ¿Podemos sentarnos? - Joseph asintió y caminó al escritorio. Se sentó en su sitio y Enzo al frente.<br>- ¿Entonces?  
>- Verás, le has caído bien a Silas. Cree que eres de confianza, o al menos que eres del tipo de persona que vale la pena tener dentro de la organización. Que eres ambicioso, principalmente. Él aprecia mucho eso.<br>- No puedo negarlo - contestó relajado y sonriente - ¿quién en su sano juicio no quiere dinero y a montones?  
>- Exacto - Enzo también se veía relajado. Todo parecía ir bien pero el agente desconfiaba de las intenciones reales de ese hombre - y por eso mismo vengo acá a traerte novedades. Son cosas que no le ha comentado al mayor, estaba seguro que si le decía iba a poner el grito al cielo o peor aún, a cagarla.<br>- Bien, ¿y eso qué es?  
>- Verás, hay un tipo del FBI, se llama Matt Bomer - Joseph hizo lo posible por quedarse tranquilo al escuchar aquel nombre, solo esperaba que Enzo no haya prestado atención a sus ligeras reacciones - que estuvo metiendo sus narices donde no debía.<br>- Como todos los de su clase.  
>- Si. Y a Silas se le ocurrió una forma de tenerlo tranquilito en casa. Mandó a traer a su novia acá. Debes conocerla, es una rubia... Candice Accola. Aunque debe haber cambiado de nombre ya que es policía encubierta - no se esforzó mucho en mostrar sorpresa, era lo que tocaba. Pero su sorpresa era más bien temor de lo que podía pasar después. Le quedaba claro que Enzo estaba ahí por el tema de Candice.<br>- ¿Mando a traer una agente encubierta aquí?  
>- ¡Ah descuida! está todo controlado. La dejamos distraerse mientras "hace su trabajo", es una buena excusa para tenerla acá sin que sospeche. En cuanto a ese agente del FBI, pues está muy calmado desde entonces.<br>- Por supuesto.  
>- ¿La conoces?<br>- No está sola - le dijo tranquilo - hace poco llegaron dos chicas diciendo ser las sobrinas de la Sheriff Forbes, primas. No sé cual de ella es Candice en realidad, ambas son rubias.  
>- Yo tampoco, no me han mostrado fotos. Pero bah, eso no importa. Las dos están acá como rehenes.<br>- ¿Y la otra por qué? ¿También tiene que ver con ese agente? - tenía que saber porque Claire estaba ahí. Sospechaba que tenía que ver con el tema del asesinato de su esposo pero quería estar seguro.  
>- Es para mantener a raya a alguien más, ya hablaremos de eso luego. Lo que importa es que por más informes que pasen a su central no servirá de nada, rebotará como una pelota en el suelo y luego directo al tacho.<br>- ¿La intención es dejar que sigan creyendo que le hacen un favor a la sociedad? - preguntó burlón. Enzo rio, ahora Joseph sospechaba que se venía la parte dura.  
>- No exactamente. Ya a esas dos se les está pasando la hora. Es hora de que tengan un accidente - quizá sudó frio. Quizá tembló, pero en ese momento se sintió algo mareado. Puede que Enzo lo haya notado o no, pero pasó y no hubo ningún comentario. Silas quería matar a Claire y Candice, cosa que obviamente no iba a permitir pero... ¿qué iba a hacer entonces? No podía siquiera pensar en realidad, su mente estaba hecha una tormenta.<br>- ¿Ahora?  
>- ¡No hombre! primero supervisaré otros asuntos. Quizá para cuando termine al jefe se le pase la idea de la matanza, quien sabe. Tengo que auditar, ya sabes. Ver si en verdad se gana lo que dicen, como funcionan las cosas por aquí, vigilar a esas chicas un poco y listo.<br>- Entiendo - al menos tenían tiempo, pero no mucho.  
>- Dijiste que las conocías... dime, acá entre nos - dijo con complicidad - ¿qué tal están?<br>- Son bellas, no puedo negarlo - sonrió. Había que seguirle el juego, aunque no era cuestión de mentir. Ambas eran bellas y tenía una especie de relación con una de ellas.  
>- Bien, entonces no hay porque no podamos divertirnos tú y yo. ¿Crees que haya averiguado mucho de la organización?<br>- Quizá sospechan un poco, ahora que lo pienso se la han pasado pegadas a Kol y a mi como garrapatas. Y yo pensé que solo quería sexo - bromeó, Enzo rio.  
>- Pues si quiere pruebas, dale pruebas. Y dale sexo también, has lo que quieras con ella. Si se meten con los tipos equivocados van a saber en que se están metiendo.<br>- Ajá - Enzo parecía muy serio al decir eso. No parecía ser un tipo al que le faltaran mujeres, sino todo lo contrario. Y si decía que quería divertirse con esas dos antes de ejecutarlas debía hablar muy en serio. Algo tenía que hacer. No iba a dejar que toque a Candice y mucho menos a Claire. Cualquier cosa tenía que ocurrirsele antes que sea muy tarde.  
>- Luego me las presentas, total estaré dos semanas por aquí. Ahora dime, ¿en qué andabas ocupado?<br>- Verás, hay un asunto grave que tratar... - empezó a contarle lo de Shane. Al menos esperaba desviar la atención de Enzo a ese tema mientras pensaba como poner a salvo a las chicas.

Ya por la tarde Enzo sabía todo sobre la ejecución de Shane y Logan, también estuvo de acuerdo en que el mal había que arrancarlo de raíz y apoyó la idea de que ese Wes subiera a director. Había pasado prácticamente toda la mañana con Klaus/Joseph, y le había caído muy bien. Estaba seguro que era el tipo de persona que a su jefe Silas le gustaría tener más cerca. Como Damon por ejemplo. Enzo había vivido en Mystic Falls un tiempo, antes de que la organización esté tan bien puesta, y ambos se habían hecho buenos amigos. No solo compinches del negocio, ni camaradas, amigos en serio. Hablaban a veces de sus teléfonos personales, poniéndose al día de sus aventuras con las mujeres, entre otras cosas. Tenían mucho en común y valoraban esa amistad. Cuando se reencontraron el agente Joseph vio en silencio su abrazo, las sonrisas, todo tan natural.

Enzo se sentía cómodo en Mystic Falls, había crecido en un pueblo como ese, de alguna forma era estar como de vuelta en casa. Iba a tener una agenda apretada esos días, por así decirlo. Silas en persona lo había mandado al pueblo a verificar que las cosas estuvieran yendo bien con su negocio, aunque todo había salido bien con la cocaína el jefe tenía hace días la sensación de que algo estaba yendo mal con ellos y prefería que alguien de su confianza vaya a ver todo. Por otro lado, Silas estaba interesado en Klaus. Les había dicho que ese hombre parecía saber muy bien cono hacer las cosas, era ambicioso y práctico, el tipo de gente que necesitaba en sus filas. Por eso le pidió a Enzo que lo mire bien y luego le cuenta si era el tipo de persona que creía que era. Hasta ahora a Enzo no le había caído mal, tenía buenas referencias, hasta su buen amigo Damon le había hablado bien de él, y Enzo creía que si, era de los de su tipo. Pero claro, lo iba a observar bien, tal como prometió Silas.

Por otro lado, "auditar" a la organización de Mystic Falls y observar a Klaus no era lo único que tenía que hacer en ese pueblo. Le había dicho al Mikaelson que iba a "liquidar" a las chicas pero en realidad no era así. Silas le había pedido que las dañe, de la forma que él elija, no le importaba el como. Que las deje vivas, pero si lo suficientemente lastimadas para darles un escarmiento a Bomer y al otro que estaba siendo presionado con la presencia de Claire ahí. Algo que los haga darse cuenta que sus chicas no estaban a salvo, que estaban en sus manos y que él podría mandar a matarlas cuando quisiera si se les ocurría dar un paso en falso y embarrarlo.

- Oye, ¿vamos por una copa? - interrumpió Damon. Klaus estaba cerca de ellos, los tres caminaban cerca al Mystic Grill.  
>- Si, ¿por qué no? Me merezco un relajo.<br>- Oye Klaus, ¿puedo llamar a Rose? ¿La tienes ocupada?  
>- No lo creo, por mi no hay problema.<br>- Creo que discutí sin querer con tu chica cuando llegué - se excusó Enzo con Damon - no recordaba que esa era la "amiga" de la que tanto hablabas. Es muy hermosa, en serio no entiendo porque no te la tiras - Damon rio, Klaus/Joseph solo sonrió un poco. Lauren/Rose había hecho muy bien su trabajo, era la mejor amiga de Damon en el pueblo. Él sabía que a la "agente Lauren" le dolía un poco esa situación. Le había dicho varias veces que Damon no era un mal hombre, solo que no había tenido suerte y se había visto arrastrado al nido de los buitres sin querer y ya no tenía escapatoria. La agente Lauren vivía esperando el momento preciso para buscar la forma de proteger a Damon y meterlo al programa de protección al testigo, o si en caso llegaba el arresto ella haría lo posible por reducir su pena.  
>- Es una buena mujer - le dijo Damon - cuando la conozcas bien te encantará.<br>- En serio, no logro entender como un hombre y una mujer solo pueden ser amigos sin tener sexo de vez en cuando - risas otra vez.  
>- Pues quizá acepte tener sexo contigo, con Rose nunca se sabe - bromeó Damon - además todos merecemos una diversión de vez en cuando, hasta Rose.<br>- ¡Eh! y yo creí que estabas pensando en mi - Enzo le siguió el juego - pero eso no importa, Klaus ha prometido presentarme a dos primas Forbes, una de ellas se va a volver loca por mi esta noche - Damon apoyó la idea. Joseph solo sonrió. Eso se iba a poner feo.  
>- ¿Entonces lo hará con Rebekah? Creí que estaba saliendo con tu hermano - le dijo Damon.<br>- Kol tiene novia - aclaró Joseph - si tiene algo con Rebekah debe ser extracurricular.  
>- Lo cual me deja a la otra, Caroline - Joseph solo apretó los puños y se contuvo tanto como pudo - estoy loco por ver a esas dos.<br>- En verdad son un deleite para la vista... - mientras Damon enumeraba las bondades físicas de las primas Forbes, Joseph estaba a punto de explotar. Algo tenía que hacer. ¿Cómo ideárselas para sacarlas de Mystic Falls sin sospechas? para empezar no había comentado con nadie, ni con Nate y Lauren, que ellas dos estaban ahí en calidad de rehenes prácticamente, mucho menos que Candice era la ex de Matt. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para que se vayan? ¿Cómo ponerlas a salvo? No dudaba que ese Enzo era peligroso y si decía que era capaz de meterse con las chicas, lo iba a hacer, y no de la manera buena. Si sus amigotes habían hecho eso con Michelle...

Apartó ese pensamiento de inmediato. No quería, no otra vez. No podía imaginar una vez más a su Michelle siendo víctima de abuso. No quería ni pensar en sus suplicas y dolor, eso iba a derrumbarlo. Lo único que tenía claro es que mientras él esté a cargo nadie iba a salir lastimado de su equipo.

- Oh mira... ahí están - señaló animado Damon. Muy cerca de ellos estaban caminando Candice, Claire y esa chica Hayley. Parecían muy tranquilas y animadas. Joseph miró de reojo a Enzo, quería ver su reacción, quería ver si reconocía a alguna de ellas. Pero solo las miró de pies a cabeza, sin mostrar extremo interés, en caso lo tuviera lo disimuló muy bien. Las chicas se dieron cuenta que estaban ahi y se acercaron. Joseph intentó hacer algo, al menos intentó que su mirada lo dijera todo, que notaran el peligro, solo que no fue así.

- Hola Damon! - lo saludó Hayley - hola Klaus - él sonrió a modo de saludo - y él es...  
>- Un amigo, Enzo - lo presentó Damon - ella es Hayley Marshall.<br>- ¿La novia de Tyler?  
>- ¡Que bien informado! - bromeó. Enzo sonrió apenas, fijó su atención en ambas rubias a quienes miró fijamente.<br>- Y ellas son Caroline y Rebekah Forbes - las chicas sonrieron. Solo Claire cruzó una mirada con Joseph y entendió que algo malo estaba pasando ahí.  
>- Un gusto - les dijo sonriente. Pero de una forma seductora, hasta Hayley enrojeció al ver esa sonrisa. Tomó suavemente la mano de Claire y la besó con delicadeza e hizo lo mismo con Candice, ambas sonrieron amables y encantadoras, como se supone que debían de ser - íbamos a entrar al Grill por una copa, ¿vienen?<br>- ¡Claro! - se apunto Hayley de inmediato.  
>- Oh... en serio me encantaría - empezó a excusarse Claire - pero tía nos pidió que hagamos algo hoy, ya saben... no es bueno molestar a una sheriff<br>- No queremos hacerla enojar - se excusó Candice también captando de inmediato lo que pasaba.  
>- Por la noche, ¿les parece mejor? - insistió Enzo.<br>- Si, creo que si - se adelantó a decir Candice - cualquier cosa pasamos por aquí, ¿si? Hayley tiene nuestro número.  
>- Claro, yo les aviso - todo parecía ir muy tranquilo. Joseph se sintió un poco más aliviado, necesitaba tiempo para hablar con ellas y explicarles la situación, hasta ahora no había podido ni hablar con Nate.<br>- ¡Nos vemos chicos! - se despidió Claire y avanzó junto con Candice sin mirar atrás. Hayley avanzó. Enzo no dijo nada al respecto de las chicas, ni siquiera a Damon, ni un comentario considerando que habían estado hablando de ellas. No sabía como interpretarlo, pero tenía claro que no era nada bueno.

Solo que Enzo si tenía cosas que decir, pero no podía de momento. No le había comentado a Damon aún lo que sabía de esas dos mujeres, solo a "Klaus" y con una testigo no era buena idea. Además, tampoco conocía muy bien a Klaus Mikaelson como para decirle lo que planeaba hacer con esas dos, no creía que fuera un asesino como ellos, solo un tipo frío que sabía hacer negocios. Quizá no estaba familiarizado con la tortura. Así que decidió dejar el tema ahí, solo se encargaría de ese asunto con las dos rehenes. No había demorado mucho en decidir de con quien empezar, y esa sería Caroline Forbes.

* * *

><p>Sé que algunas me recuerdan como a que llama reducive a enzo XDD pero no desconfien de mis intenciones con él en este fic! lo he traido porque kdjnsfvhjfbh LO NECESITO PARA LA TRAMA! en serio lo necesito mucho XD PROMETO NO MALTRATARLO!<p> 


	23. Capítulo 21

Holiiii vengo con capi saca roncha XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21: Guerra avisada no mata gente<strong>

Esa noche Lauren/Rose se ofreció a ir al bar a pasar el rato con Enzo y Damon, tenía que hacerla la de buena amiga y distraer a ambos mientras los demás hablaban sobre la presencia de ese chico en el pueblo. Acordaron reunirse en la mansión Mikaelson, sería algo breve para no llamar mucho la atención. Llegada la noche aún no sabía que decirles a esas dos para que se vayan del pueblo, no había excusa coherente y si quería advertirles en serio tendría que hacerles saber que estaban en calidad, prácticamente, de rehenes ahí.

- Seré sincero - les dijo. Estaban presentes solo Nate, Claire y Candice - no me fío para nada en ese tipo. No me fío para nada en eso de que le caigo bien a Silas, ese tipo está acá para vigilarnos a todos, principalmente a nosotros.  
>- A ti y a "Kol" quieres decir - aclaró Claire - para él, ambas somos dos desconocidas.<br>- Podemos aprovechar eso para averiguar que quiere - agregó Candice - no creo que sea ta difícil.  
>- Estoy de acuerdo - agregó Nate - ellas no están fichadas, pueden acercarse con cuidado.<br>- No, no. Nada de eso. Escuchen, conozco a ese tipo de hombres, quiero decir, a la gente que trabaja para Silas. Cuando ustedes se fueron - señaló a las chicas - habló muy decidido de que calentarían su cama. Bromeó sobre drogas para hacerlo "más fácil", pero sé perfectamente que no estaba bromeando, esta gente no se va de juegos. No es gente con la que una mujer pueda jugar a la seducción para sacar información, es el tipo de gente que solo toma y tira al tacho. No las quiero cerca de él, y es en serio - aunque a Candice no le gustaba que le digan que hacer la forma en la que habló le convenció que tenía que hacerle caso. Claire también lo pensó así, en un principio creyó que eran celos por Candy, pero luego se convenció que no, que en serio si estaba preocupado por ellas.  
>- Está bien - le dijo Claire - ambos sabemos lo que esa gente es capaz de hacer. Por mi lado pienso mantenerme lejos.<br>- Yo también - murmuró Candice.  
>- No me basta - les dijo Joseph - preferiría que se tomen unos días, que regresen a reportar a su jefe en la capital, lo suficiente para que Enzo se olvide de ustedes y encuentre otra fuente de entretenimiento.<br>- Es muy pronto para que regresen - le dijo Nate - si se van ahora Enzo va a sospechar. Si como dices, ese Enzo está aquí para vigilarnos se pondrá alerta en cuanto se vayan. Creo que es mejor que se queden siguiendo su vida pero manteniendo las distancias al máximo - ellas asintieron. Joseph solo fulminó con la mirada a Nate, ya nada podía hacer para sacarlas de ahí sin decir la verdad.  
>- Bien, lo haremos de esa forma. Pero si hay señal de verdadero peligro ni lo piensen, se toman unos días libres.<br>- Hecho - le dijo Claire - nos movemos con cuidado, de eso no te preocupes. Ahora debo irme, tengo una cita con el maestro Saltzman. Hoy hablé con él, creo que tiene evidencia de la organización y quiere mostrarla.  
>- Convencelo que no lo haga - pidió Joseph y esta asintió.<br>- Te acompaño - se ofreció de inmediato Nate - tengo cosas que hacer en el Grill - los otros dos asintieron. Ni se molestaron en preguntarles a Joseph y Candice que iban a hacer solos, era bastante obvio.

Joseph se quedó en silencio mientras esos dos salían. Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien. Si quería ponerlas a salvo tenía que confesar la verdad. Y la verdad no era algo agradable, decirle que su novio en realidad no terminó con ella porque quisiera sino por temor a que la dañen y que estaba ahí como forma de amenaza para Matt... pues no, no era algo que quisiera decir. Al menos no aún, tenía que encontrar la manera de ponerlas a salvo y evitar que Enzo les haga daño solo por espantar a Matt. Estaba preocupado por eso cuando sintió el leve roce de las manos de Candice en su brazo, luego ella lo tomó de las manos y lo miró a los ojos.

- Hey... sé porque estás así, y lo entiendo. Pero te prometo que voy a estar bien.  
>- ¿Por qué crees que estoy "así"?<br>- Es por Michelle, por lo que le hicieron - Candice temía cada vez que tocaba el tema tabú. Al escuchar el nombre de su hermana Joseph apartó la mirada a otro lado.  
>- No digas tonterías.<br>- No son tonterías, entiendo que tengas miedo. Lo que le hicieron no tiene nombre y merecen un castigo. Y sé que quizá ese Enzo sea el tipo capaz de hacer lo mismo. No permitiré que eso me pase, te lo prometo - Joseph asintió levemente, en parte ese era también su temor, que le hagan lo mismo que a su hermana. Pero su temor principal era que la verdad se revele, que Candice se entere que le había mentido todo ese tiempo y ocultado información sobre Matt.  
>- Lo sé, eres policía después de todo - ella le sonrió reconfortándolo, él también apretó sus manos despacio.<br>- ¿Ya ves? No te preocupes mucho, te juro que me mantendré al margen.  
>- No quiero que te hagan daño - admitió mirándola a los ojos. Y esa era la verdad, cosas terribles le habían pasado a Michelle y no permitiría que nadie más fuera victima de la organización de Silas. Candice lo miró con una sonrisa... ¿tierna? Quizá. Él también lo miraba con esa sonrisa, solo que no lo había advertido. Su cabeza en ese momento no quería pensar como es que pasaron de ser a solo dos amantes ocasionales a tratarse con esa consideración... ¿o era cariño? ¿Algo más que cariño? Probablemente si. A él le gustaba mucho su forma de ser, cuando estaban a solas era cuando Candy se comportaba como quien era en realidad, y él también. Se comportaba como antes de que pasara todo aquello con Michelle, como cuando estaba con Genevieve y eran solo dos novios felices e ingenuos de lo que el futuro les deparaba. Candice también lo hacía feliz, cuando estaba con ella lograba olvidarse de todos los peligros que rondaban esa misión, ella lo hacía sentir... libre. Si, quizá esa era la mejor palabra para definirlo.<br>- Te preocupas mucho, todo va a salir bien - ella soltó sus manos un momento, pero lo que hizo fue aún mejor. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego apoyó su cabeza en su pecho - y gracias por preocuparte por mi.  
>- No lo agradezcas - murmuró él rodeándola con sus brazos. Candice cerró los ojos, le gustaba mucho estar con él. Si, se complementaban mucho en la cama, pero más que eso, había algo entre ellos naciendo y que a ella no le molestaba para nada. Si, desde que él estaba al mando de la operación y sabía quien era lo había empezado a admirar, en honor a la verdad, lo admiraba cada día más. Esa forma de dirigirlos a todos, de tener siempre la solución en momentos difíciles, de saber siempre que decir. No era del tipo de persona que dudaba, era como si siempre tuviese la razón. Solo lo había sentido flaquear en su decisión esa noche cuando hablaba de ponerla a salvo de ese agente de Silas, y eso la enterneció. En verdad tenía miedo por ella, estaba preocupado por lo que podía pasarle. Ese hombre era perfecto y llegaría con él hasta el final del caso y hasta donde tenga que llegar con él en todos los sentidos. En momentos como esos, cuando la abrazaba y sentía sus brazos rodeándola, se sentía maravillosa. Siempre había sido una mujer fuerte y autosuficiente, pero con él quería ser protegida, en realidad se sentía protegida con él a su lado, era extraño y diferente, pero le gustaba. Sabía que quizá se estaba enamorando, que quizá se estaba tomando muy en serio lo que tenían y que era peligroso con tremenda misión, pero no podía evitarlo. Y sabía que él tampoco.<p>

Claire y Nate se fueron casi en silencio hacia el Grill, no hablaron mucho en el camino, aunque morían de ganas. Hace días que Nate le venía diciendo que iba a terminar la relación con Bonnie, y ella no entendía porque insistía en eso. Era cierto que se acercó a la chica como parte del plan de infiltración, ahora al parecer ya no tenía más información útil que sacar, aunque todos en el equipo creyeran lo contrario. A veces ella pensaba que lo decía por puro compromiso, para que no piense que era un canalla que se acostó con ella y no se cansaba de repetir cuando le gustaría volver a hacerlo pero que seguía siendo novio de otra chica. Solo que también tenía otra teoría.

- Te gusta, ¿no?  
>- ¿Cómo?<br>- Bonnie, te gusta de verdad. Por eso no terminas con ella.  
>- Es por la misión - dijo aparentando tranquilidad - en verdad quiero hacerlo, creo que estoy siendo cruel con ella, que se está enamorando de verdad.<br>- No parecía importante antes.  
>- Eso es una mentira, siempre me importó ella. Yo mismo la escogí, era entre ella y Elena.<br>- ¿Ves? te gusta - le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, pero él parecía muy serio.  
>- Me agradaba si, y al principio tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer. Pero no me agradaba, eso de fingir ser novio de alguien... no sé, no es lo mío. Una cosa es ser amigo, como Lauren con Damon, o acostarse de vez en cuando con la persona para sacar información. Pero una relación más larga y que compromete fingir sentimientos? Hasta hoy me cuesta.<br>- ¿Y entonces por qué lo haces?  
>- Joseph insistió, y ya sabes que se toma muy en serio esta misión - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.<br>- No podía obligarte.  
>- No es solo eso, yo estoy dispuesto a llegar hasta el final de esto cueste lo que cueste, así no me agrade.<br>- Bueno... - no quiso insistir más con el tema de Joseph. Se había sentido identificada con él cuando se enteró quien era en realidad y que buscaba justicia para su hermana. Solo que a veces actuaba de formas que no le parecían nada éticas, usando trucos de criminal, cayendo en el mismo juego de las personas a las que quería detener. Por ejemplo, estaba casi segura que eso de la ejecución de Shane y Logan había sido obra suya. Ahora él estaba un paso más cerca de la cabeza de la organización, bastante conveniente.  
>- Y yo sé por qué has preguntado todo eso - le dijo, Claire giró a verlo y notó una sonrisa pícara - es porque estás celosa.<br>- ¡Cómo crees! - rió - no eran celos, es solo que no entendía porque vivías diciéndome que ibas a terminar con ella, como si yo fuera la amante a la que le prometes que vas a terminar con la novia.  
>- Pues no sé, supuse que así te sentirías más... segura. O conforme, o al menos creerías que voy en serio.<br>- ¿En serio de qué?  
>- Qué me gustas, Claire. Mucho - ella se detuvo. No se esperó escuchar aquello, es decir, solo lo habían hecho una vez y luego había sido todo conversaciones subliminales, pero nada serio. No es que Nate no fuera guapísimo o que tampoco le agradara, o que a veces no pensara en lo bien que se lo había hecho... bueno, bueno, si que lo pensaba. ¿Pero de eso a un gusto más serio? No creía que fuera posible, no había dado pie a eso. Y no podía, simplemente no.<br>- Nate, estamos trabajando - dijo en voz baja. Él se acercó un poco y posó despacio sus manos en sus mejillas.  
>- Eso no es un impedimento para nada, no me pongas excusas tontas, sé que no eres de esas. Si no quieres compromisos por ahora está bien, podemos ir todo lo lento que quieras.<br>- No Nate, no es eso - ella apartó sus manos, no quería ser brusca pero no pudo evitarlo. Apenas escuchó eso y que encima él le dijera que quería ir en serio y lento ya era suficiente razón para huir - soy viuda, eso ya lo sabes. Y no fue fácil, no ha sido fácil todos estos años. A él lo conocía de toda la vida, perderlo a él ha sido como perderme a mi misma. Yo no sé como es vivir siendo solo yo y no Claire & Alex.  
>- No digas tonterías, claro que eres tu misma, eres maravillosa.<br>- No hablemos más de esto, ¿si? Solo ten claro algo, si quieres que lo hagamos otra vez, está bien. A mi también me gustaste, pero no intentes convencerme de que podemos tener algo serio porque no será así. No puedo, no puedo y punto. No creo sentirme preparada para ningún tipo de relación hasta los próximos diez años.  
>- Auch - notó en su rostro un gesto dolido. No quería lastimarlo, pero era la verdad. Y era mejor que lo deje en claro, ella no podía verse como pareja de nadie más.<br>- Lo siento.  
>- No lo sientas, no tienes porque tenerme lastima.<br>- No es lástima, no digas eso. También me gustas Nate, eres genial, me gusta estar contigo. Pero por favor, no me hables ni de compromiso ni nada de eso, no puedo. Entiéndelo.  
>- Ya, ya. No hagamos más drama sobre esto. Entendí, seré usado para tu satisfacción sexual, sin compromisos serios, captado - le alegró que no lo haya tomado tan mal como esperó, porque en serio se veía muy interesado. Él solo sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Ella también sonrió a medias, esperaba que las cosas sigan fluyendo con naturalidad entre ellos. Sin compromisos por su puesto.<p>

En el Grill la cosa estaba muy animada. Tenía unas cuantas copas de más pero pensaba con total claridad. Estaba con la tal Rose y Damon en el bar, una chica preciosa. Después de insinuarsele un par de veces y ver la cara de Damon de "¡con ella no pendejo!" decidió no insistir más. Y esa Rose si que era muy simpática y divertida, hasta podía entender como es que Damon se hizo su amiga. Después de buen rato de conversar y beber entró en completa confianza y la presencia de la chica ya no le era extraña. Lo que si le era extraño era no ver a ninguna de las dos infiltradas rubias corriendo detrás de él por información, o a alguno de los Mikaelson. Pero bueno, entre conversación y conversación se le pasó. Había cosas más importantes que pensar, ya habría tiempo para castigar a esas dos.

En la barra aquel pobre chico llamado Matt no se daba abasto. Sabía que de vez en cuando él aceptaba ganarse un dinero extra haciendo pequeñas entregas, pero no era en sí parte del grupo. Hace buen rato que hablaba de su hermana, la tal Vicky. A esa la conocía poco, pero la tenía clasificada en "demasiado histérica para tener sexo casual". Al parecer la tal Vicky no estaba yendo a trabajar a la hora que le tocaba y su hermano las veía negras.

- Ya vengo - dijo Enzo poniéndose de pie. No quiso entrar en detalles, pero obviamente iba hacia el baño. Sus dos acompañantes apenas asintieron, seguían en lo suyo. Así que Enzo fue a hacer lo que tenía que hacer, estaba ya regresando cuando chocó con alguien que salia del baño de mujeres, alguien a quien reconoció de inmediato - ¡hey! eres Vicky, ¿verdad? - ella lo miró algo desconfiada pero luego asintió.  
>- ¿Quién pregunta?<br>- Soy Enzo, amigo de Damon. Quizá no te acuerdas de mi, pero yo si. Y tu hermano no ha dejado de maldecirte toda la noche.  
>- Si, si, lo sé. Este maldito trabajo, el otro era una maravilla.<br>- ¿En qué trabajabas?  
>- Con Klaus Mikaelson, pero me despidió el muy hijo de puta.<br>- Ah... ¿y eso por? - sintió curiosidad. Quería saber si ese despido había tenido que ver con la organización o era asunto aparte.  
>- Nada, nada - siguió caminando, parecía fastidiada. Solo que él no estaba para estupideces, quería la verdad. La cogió del brazo haciendo que se detenga.<br>- ¡Vamos! No te puedes ir así, dime tu secreto.  
>- No es ningún maldito secreto - contestó ofuscada y se soltó - todos saben que me acostaba con él.<br>- Supongo que se aburrió - definitivamente ese Klaus era de los suyos.  
>- Porque se encontró otra zorra que lo entretenga! - lanzó ofendida.<br>- ¿Zorra conocida? -bromeó. La verdad es que no le interesaba saberlo.  
>- No, apenas si ha llegado la muy idiota.<br>- ¿Una de las Forbes?  
>- Caroline creo, maldita estúpida. Ahora déjame trabajar, ni sé porque te estoy contando mi vida.<br>- Quizá estás muy necesitada - dijo con cierta burla. Vicky solo hizo un gesto de fastidio y se fue.

Así que Klaus se estaba metiendo con una de las infiltradas. Eso no se lo había dicho, pero de inmediato lo puso en alerta. Por más que ellos pudieran controlar que ninguna información relevante saliera por ellas del pueblo sobre la organización, siempre algo podía salir mal. Y él no podía permitir eso. Pero sobre todo tenía que averiguar porque Klaus no le comentó que tenía algo con esa infiltrada. Que decepción, creyó que el tipo era de confianza pero había que olvidarse de eso, entre colegas no podía ocultarse nada.

* * *

><p>muajajaja D: ahora Enzo anda alerta, la Vicky se fue de lengua D: Jodice a full awwwww y Claire que no afloja XDD<p> 


	24. Capítulo 22: En el aire

Holiiii! sisisisi! al fin capi, tengo una buena y una mala noticia. La buena es que acá estoy! XD la mala al final!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22: En el aire<strong>

Había sido muy natural, como casi siempre en los últimos días, la forma en que esa noche terminaron en la cama. Un beso aquí, un beso allá, caricias suaves, y promesas de que todo va a estar bien, que se iba a cuidar, que le hacía sentir bien que se preocupe así por ella, y que él no puede evitar preocuparse porque en serio le importa, y que en verdad le importa y no solo por lo bien que se llevan en la cama, sino toda ella... y así. Así fueron cayendo poco a poco en besos más intensos, en caricias más pecaminosas, en sus cuerpos desnudos deseándose como nunca, abrazándose, tocándose y no dejando de sentirse. Quizá era impresión suya, pero Candice sintió ese momento algo diferente a los demás, no sabía decir porque o si solo lo estaba imaginando, pero era diferente en serio. Como si de pronto y por primera vez a pesar de todas las veces que lo habían hecho, que si, como si por primera vez se estuvieran entregando de verdad y por entero uno al otro.

Pero no era impresión suya, Joseph también lo sentía así, quizá no quería aceptarlo aún, pero lo sentía. Esa Candice, esa chiquilla arrebatada que había conocido en el bus, a la que deseó como a nadie en toda su vida y que cuando al fin la tuvo se sintió el rey del universo. Esa chica que resultó ser una chiquilla que ni un pelo de tonta tenía, sino que al contrario era una mujer astuta, integra y profesional policía con ansias de justicia y que lo apoyaba en todo. Una mujer brillante que se había metido en su vida y no quería sacar, a la que adoraba más que nada, que si mierda, si. Le habían devuelto el brillo a su miserable vida, a esa vida a la que creyó haber renunciando para siempre desde lo de Michelle, le había devuelto todo lo que dejó de lado por venganza a su hermana, y no solo se lo había devuelto sino que le había dado mucho más, mierda. Le dio un nuevo rumbo a su vida. Ya no solo era hacer cosas sin escrúpulos para llegar a su objetivo, era cuidar de ella, de quererla, de tenerla a su lado pase lo que pase y a pesar de todo y a pesar de todo lo que aún le ocultaba.

Por eso se lo demostraba esa noche mientras sus labios recorrían despacio su vientre y la escuchaba suspirar bajo sus caricias. Quería que sepa mientras la tocaba, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban despacio con el borde de sus bragas y después las bajaban poco a poco poniéndola ansiosa de que se apresure, que necesitaba sentir la humedad de su lengua allá abajo, devorándola toda. Y Candice cerró los ojos, gimió cuando la deliciosa lengua de su hombre se empezó a pasear de arriba a abajo en ese lugar tan sensible, lamiendo como solo él sabía hacerlo, porque nadie se lo había hecho así, nadie había encontrado tan pronto la forma de darle ese placer tan abrumador, como si la conociera desde antes, él sabía como tocarla y lo que le gustaba, sabía como llevarla a la locura y hacerla gritar extasiada por más. Y ella que no le importaba que todos, si es que había alguien por ahí, se enteren que era solo suya, que le pertenecía ella toda. Porque de alguna forma ese Klaus, Joseph o como sea que se llamara, se había metido para siempre en su vida. Ella que había estado tan sola desde que Matt la dejó y desesperanzada de conseguir alguien que la quiera siquiera un poco otra vez y de pronto aparece este hombre maravilloso, un amante fiero y exquisito que la llevaba al limite de los placeres, ese hombre que también era todo un caballero, un galante, un encantador y hasta adorable, sobre todo cuando le sonreía y se formaban esos lindos hoyuelos. Y cuando la miraba de pronto deseoso y a veces tierno, a veces más que tierno, a veces la adoraba con la mirada y ella sentía que se derretía toda y solo le daban ganas de besarlo y no soltarlo nunca. Por eso quería que él lo supiera, por eso se abandonó y se entregó por entero como nunca antes, quería que él lo sienta de alguna forma, que era toda suya.

Y Joseph también lo quería, no sabía como, esas cosas no se saben, solo se hacen y ya, no se entiende porque ni como, solo se tiene claro de alguna forma que se dio todo de sí, todo lo que su alma sentía. De alguna forma tenía que estar haciéndolo, y no solo eso, lo recibía también de ella. Volvió a ella, frente a frente, rozando sus narices, mordiéndose los labios, chocando sus lenguas. Y sintiendo al fin que sus cuerpos se unían en lo profundo. Sintiendo en cada embestida despiadada y apasionada que estaban más unidos que nunca antes, y que se pertenecían el uno al otro, sin importar porque, sin importar como llegaron a eso a pesar de todas las desgracias que habían alrededor. Eso no importaba de pronto, solo importaba que estaban así, juntos, apasionados, para la eternidad. Porque ese corto instante de entrega parecía ser tan infinito como eso.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Grill<strong>

Estaba ligeramente nerviosa. Ligeramente porque no sabía como tratar el tema con tantos testigos de mierda cerca. Kol la había estado cubriendo ni bien entró al Grill, se juntó con sus "amigotes" de la organización y trató de no demorar mucho para llevárselos a todos fuera a beber tranquilos en casa de Tyler aprovechando que Matt ya acababa su turno, así "Rebekah" podría estar sola para conversar tranquila con Alaric y convencerlo de que no haga ninguna tontería como denunciar por su cuenta a la organización y acabar en la tumba. Solo que Kol no podía llevarse de ahí a "Rose,", Damon y Enzo... y como que a Rose ese par de hombres ya medio ebrios no le hacía mucho caso y no los lograba sacar.

Alaric ya estaba ahí, no tenía otra más que esperar a ver que pasaba y que todo tome su curso natural, ya si ese Enzo la veía hablando con el profesor podía decir que era una tarea o algo, total el tipo apenas si la conocía y lo único que sabía de él es que era super pendejo y que se la quería tirar, más a Candy claro, pero tirar al fin. Así que aparte de sentir su mirada casi todo el rato vigilando mientas esperaba a Alaric, intentó serenarse y no perder el control. Al fin el maestro apareció, era día de semana y muchos tenían trabajos de instituto que presentar así que el lugar estaba tranquilo a esa hora, estaba a una distancia bastante prudente y a menos que el tipo sepa leer los labios sospecharía de que iba esa conversación.

- Bien, me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme. Y he estado pensando en eso, es sobre lo de las drogas en el instituto, verdad.  
>- No te equivocas. Aunque hoy Shane y Logan han desaparecido y no se sabe nada de ellos. Espero no regresen pronto, así podré hacer lo que quiero.<br>- Si, quien sabe... - en realidad no iban a regresar porque estaban bien muertos. Aunque quizá cuando Alaric se entere iba a desear de todo corazón que esos dos miserables regresen, porque ese tal West que iba a tomar el mando era peor de lo que se podía imaginar, ese tipo no tenía escrúpulos, eso y una total sangre fría para actuar que lo hacían alguien mortal y de mucho cuidado.  
>- Lo que escuchaste aquella vez, ya sabes esa discusión - ella asintió - la grabé. La tengo toda. Tengo las amenazas de Shane, prácticamente admiten todo, que son responsables de lo que pasa en la escuela, de lo que trafican, de que ellos mandaron a matar a Jeremy Gilbert.<br>- Wow... eso es... bueno, mucha información - fingió estar abrumada, aunque si lo estaba. Porque no sabía que carajos decirle para que se quede callado y se le tenía que ocurrir algo pronto.  
>- Lo es, la suficiente para meter a esos dos tras las rejas y traer a decenas de federales aquí a acabar con todo.<br>- Calma, calma. La otra vez me dijiste que la policía local los cubría, ¿quién te asegura que si los denuncias con la sheriff la información no se filtre?  
>- Escucha, las sheriff Forbes es una buena mujer, por lo que la he conocido intenta luchar contra ellos. Sé que la sobornan, acepta el dinero pero no lo usa. Esa mujer me ayudará a pasar la información directo.<br>- Maestro, en serio creo que debe pensarse bien lo que va a hacer.  
>- No tengo que pensar mucho Rebekah, tengo las pruebas para hundirlos y no puedo dejar que las cosas sigan así, mientras más tiempo pase será peor.<br>- Lo sé, escuche entiendo que quiera denunciarlos ya ya, pero hay que ir con demasiado cuidado en estos casos. Yo lo sé, veo CSI - Alaric sonrió a medias, en serio se veía muy ansioso por hacer lo correcto y lamentablemente tenía que impedirlo porque ya habían federales y policías infiltrados dentro, solo que él aún no tenía porque saberlo.  
>- Lamento tener que meterte en esto, Rebekah.<br>- Ya estoy dentro, no puede echarme, Tengo mucha información. Y creo que sé lo que tiene que hacer, sacar esa información directo a la policía central de Virginia.  
>- ¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso? Ya sospechan de mi, si ven que mando un paquete lo interceptarán o quien sabe.<br>- Pues yo lo mando maestro, tengo familia en ciudad central, puedo yo misma ir a "hacer una visita" y dejarlo en el correo junto con una carta de usted o algo, ¿no le parece?  
>- Te estarías arriesgando demasiado. No Rebekah, no quiero meterte en problemas.<br>- Nadie puede sospechar nada profesor, total soy amiga de los chicos de la bandita, ¿no? Jamás se creerían que de pronto soy algo así como una agente encubierta. Nadie me va a seguir desde acá, tampoco tiene que ser ahora, podemos esperar un par de semanas como para que se les olvide que nos vieron juntos y así. ¿No le parece mejor? - Alaric dudó un poco. Se notaba que quería hacerlo él mismo, no por alguna especie de orgullo de hombre, sino porque temía meter a la chica en más problemas de lo que ya estaba por haber escuchado de más.  
>- No quiero meterte en más problemas - dijo reafirmando lo que Claire pensaba - haré lo que te comenté, hablaré con la sheriff.<br>- Bien, bien. Habla con la sheriff, invítala a almorzar, inventate un encuentro casual y así. Pero haga una cosa, averigüe que tan dispuesta puede estar a ayudar a conseguir pruebas. Y si la ve dispuesta comentele mi idea, si ella está de acuerdo seremos dos contra uno.  
>- No te rindes, ¿eh?<br>- No, claro que no. Creí haber dejado claro que ya estoy dentro - Alaric bebió un poco de su copa. Le daba miedo meter en líos a esa alumna Rebekah, era una buena chica, agradable, brillante y preciosa. No debía meterla en problemas, Jeremy había acabado mal y no quería que ella corriera el mismo riesgo. Pero tenía que reconocer que su idea era brillante, si estaba ansioso por acabar con esos malditos, solo que tenía que ir con cuidado si quería salvar a todos y salvarse a sí mismo de paso.  
>- Bien, hablaré discretamente con la sheriff. Gracias por la ayuda Rebekah, creo que si no hubieras llegado a enfriarme la cabeza me hubiera lanzado a denunciarlos y ya. Hasta pensé en llamar a la prensa.<br>- ¡Ah no! eso ni lo diga, los periodistas prefieren los cadáveres suculentos a la verdad. Vamos a hacerlo bien, ¿si? No puede negar que soy una alumna brillante.  
>- Lo eres - se sonrieron. A Claire le daba mucha pena tener que mentirle, pero de momento se iba a tener que guardar ese prueba y esconderla hasta que sea la hora de los juicios pues de momento en Virginia nadie tenía que saber que tan grave andaba la cosa. Y hablando de prioridades, ese agente Morgan le debía una plática muy seria sobre sus métodos de trabajo.<br>- Ahora tengo que irme. Recuerdo que alguien dejó un trabajo para primera hora de la mañana sobre historia.  
>- Te daré la prorroga de un día más.<br>- Igual no había hecho nada, así que mejor me voy a meterle velocidad - se puso de pie. Mentía claro, en Virginia había un chico brillante de la policía que se encargaba de hacerles las tareas y enviarlas por correo en la noche y así ellas puedan trabajar tranquilas, o coger tranquilas en el caso de Candy. En fin, tenía que mandarle la tarea al chico este de la policía.  
>- Entonces ve - se despidieron. Solo entonces ella se dio cuenta que los tres, osea "Rose", Damon y Enzo se habían ido. Se sintió más aliviada, puede que Enzo los haya visto juntos, pero más allá de un profesor y una alumna no podía sospechar nada más.<p>

Salió del Grill, iba a llamar a un taxi pues su auto no lo había llevado, o quizá era mejor llamar a la Sheriff para que la pase por ella, total era su "tía" y de paso podía contarle como iba el asunto con Alaric para que no abra la boca sobre el asunto de las infiltradas y no cagarla más de lo que ya estaba cagada. Pues bien, la sheriff dijo que pasaba por ella en 10 minutos. Así que encendió un cigarrillo y se puso a esperar. Intentó apartar de su mente todo lo que Nate le dijo, no quería siquiera pensar en eso, al menos no por ahora. No se dio cuenta que tan nerviosa estaba hasta que en un tiempo que se podría decir record, se fumó de un porrazo el primer cigarro y ya quería otro. Lo sacó, el encendedor se atascó un poco y ya iba a sacar los fósforos cuando una gran llama de un elegante zippoc casi le quema la mejilla, pero en realidad la intención era que un caballero amable le encendiera el cigarrillo. Lo hizo claro, solo que el amable caballero de amable nada tenía en el fondo, porque ya tenía bien claro que Enzo lo que quería era vigilarlas y tirarselas, a ella menos que a Candy pero tirársela al fin.

- Gracias - dijo con la sonrisa más natural que pudo. Porque ella, una gran policía encubierta disque con sus sentidos afinadísimos y alertas, no lo había sentido llegar. Ese tipo ya la estaba poniendo nerviosa, y eso que no le había hecho nada aparte de mirarla.  
>- De nada - él también se encendió un cigarrillo y empezó a furmárselo al lado de ella - también me gustan los Malboro Rojos. Dicen que son de los más corrientes, esa gente no sabe lo que se pierde.<br>- Tienes razón.  
>- Creí que una chica fumaría Lucky Light.<br>- Creí que habíamos quedado en que esa gente no sabe lo que se pierde al despreciar el Malboro Rojo - Enzo le sonrió. Había una cosa que no se le podía negar al hombre este, y es que tenía una sonrisa tentadora, y él también como que estaba para el pecado. En resumen, que si no supiera que era de los malditos y que estaba ahí para aprovecharse de su nobleza, ella se dejaba que le dé con todo... y así. Pero bueno, Joseph le había pedido que se aleje del tipo para evitar desgracias, y con lo bien que se le daba coquetear con los malosos y compartir experiencias de cigarrillos.  
>- Te llevas bien con el maestro, ¿no?<br>- Es buena gente - contestó tranquila - y mañana es el plazo para un trabajo. No he hecho casi nada, así que le invité una cerveza para ver si aflojaba,  
>- ¿Aflojó?<br>- Un poco, le inventé problemas familiares - bromeó. Enzo sonrió, parecía casual, pero también parecía que no le creía. Había un brillo en su mirada que le quería decir "que bien mientes, mujer. Sé que me estás mintiendo, lo sé perfectamente. A ver, vamos a escuchar con que otra mierda me sales. Al final haré lo que me dé la gana contigo". La estaba sacando de quicio, nada era peor que hablar con alguien que sabía que le mentías y te seguía el juego.  
>- Pues suerte con eso - obviamente Enzo no se había tragado ese cuento. Damon le había contado que ese profesor era todo un hostil y que era mejor vigilarlo para que no se vaya de lengua, y ahora la infiltrada hablaba con él. Esos dos tenían que estar trabajando juntos - en serio, la vas a necesitar - esa forma de decírselo, mirándola fijamente y con esa voz... ok, demasiado. Joseph tenía razón, ese tipo era de cuidado. Por más provocativo que esté, ella nunca jugaba con fuego. La patrulla de la sheriff apareció en el estacionamiento, bendita sea.<br>- Gracias... emmm, mi tía viene por mi. ¿Hablamos luego?  
>- Claro, cuando quieras. Estaré en la mansión Salvatore, mañana Damon hará una reunión. Vas a ir, ¿verdad?<br>- Pues tengo trabajos que presentar...  
>- Va a ir - dijo como una orden. Ella rió y trató de relajarse. Era una orden. Vas a ir Claire, vas a ir y punto. O sino quien sabe. Retrocedió hacia la patrulla, tenía que irse ya.<br>- Bien, ¡ahí nos vemos! - Enzo sonrió a medias. Mientras "Rebekah" se subía y partía, o mejor dicho, huía con la sheriff; Enzo echó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó con la punta de su zapato. Esa mujercita era muy astuta, mentía la mar de bien, mentía tan natural que hasta le gustaba. Era una buena agente infiltrada después de todo, no se le podía quitar ese valioso mérito. Pero él no estaba ahí para admirar sus dotes de actriz, sino para hacerle pagar por una culpa que no era suya y no le iba a temblar la mano para eso.

* * *

><p>- Déjalo así - susurró Candice. El celular de Joseph estaba sonando, así estuvieran en la habitación, allá abajo en un rincón de la sala hacía un maldito ruido bastante irritante.<br>- Están insistiendo mucho - le volvió a dar otro beso. Ella se incorporó y se cubrió un poco con las sábanas, él en cambio se puso de pie y completamente desnudo fue a caminar hacia la puerta - y le recuerdo, señorita, que estamos trabajando.  
>- Bueno, ve. No vaya a ser una emergencia - él asintió, solo que antes de salir Candice le arrojó una almohada que él usó para cubrir su parte delantera. Ella se rió, en serio ya le había visto de todo y esa escena de Joseph cubriendo sus partes fue demasiado, hasta él se echó a reír.<br>- No tardo.  
>- Bien - se estiró en la cama. Ojalá no sea nada grave, esa noche estaba siendo maravillosa y quería que las cosas sigan así al menos hasta el amanecer.<p>

Joseph llegó al fin a la planta baja, el celular había dejado de sonar para cuando lo cogió. Solo segundos después empezó a sonar nuevamente y se apresuró en contestar. Quien quiera que sea era un número que no tenía registrado, pero tampoco había llamado como número oculto. Algo no le olía nada bien con eso.

- ¿Si? - dijo firme, quería respuesta y pronto.  
>- Joe - la voz también fue firme - Joe, amor... eres tú - luego se quebró. Y la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro después de haberle hecho el amor a Candice se desvaneció lentamente al reconocer aquella voz que ahora se quebraba. Una voz dulce que había amado escuchar noche tras noche allá en un tiempo que parecía mil años luz en el pasado, una voz que lo había acompañado dándole valor en sus misiones, una voz que le dijo muchas veces cuanto lo amaba y que lo esperaría. Una voz a la que le prometió volvería a ella cuando sea el momento.<br>- Genie - respondió él en voz baja. No sabía que más decir.  
>- Pensé que Matt me dio mal el número, pero eres tú amor... ¡oh Joe! no tienes idea de cuanto me alegra escucharte - la sentía llorar al otro lado de la línea. Habían muchas cosas que podía decirle, tantas que sentía la cabeza un lío. Pero tenía que ordenarse, ser frío y poner prioridades.<br>- Cálmate, por favor - pidió suave - Genevive estoy trabajando. No puedes volver a llamarme a este número.  
>- Matt me lo dio, dijo que era seguro.<br>- Matt no está enterado de muchas cosas, así que te voy a pedir que por favor cortes...  
>- ¡No! - gritó fuerte - ¡no me vas a dejar hablando sola ahora que te encontré! Joseph no puedes hacer esto, he ido a ver a tu hermana y me han dicho que no te has aparecido por ahí en meses. ¡Meses Joseph! ¿Qué te sucede? Michelle te necesita con ella no en ese maldito lugar haciendo lo que sea que estés haciendo.<br>- ¿Qué diferencia habría si estoy ahí o no? Ella no puede oírme. No va a volver.  
>- ¡Sabes que no es así! que quizá tú...<br>- ¡Mi hermana está casi muerta! - gritó él también muy molesto - y es por ella que hago lo que tengo que hacer, ¡no te metas donde no te han llamado!  
>- ¡Me meto porque te amo!<br>- Genevieve, escucha bien. Vas a olvidar este número, no vas a volver a llamarme. ¿Entendido?  
>- No serás tú quien me dé ordenes ahora.<br>- Lo cambiaré.  
>- Joseph, ¡basta por favor! Ya hiciste mucho, tienes un año trabajando en eso, ya tienes bastante evidencia.<br>- No la suficiente.  
>- ¡Vas a arruinar tu vida si sigues en ese camino!<br>- Genevieve, cuelga por favor. No me obligues a hacerlo yo.  
>- Quiero verte.<br>- No.  
>- Ven a ver a Michelle. El próximo viernes, estaré en el hospital. Sólo quiero saber si estás bien.<br>- No iré a ningún lado, ahora mismo estoy bajo vigilancia.  
>- Joseph, van a desconectar a tu hermana si no apareces pronto a hacer acto de presencia. Creen que está abandonada, el dinero que haces llegar no sé a donde se lo meten, mi presencia no es suficiente.<br>- Enviaré a otra persona a que se encargue, mi presencia no es necesaria.  
>- Lo es Joseph, lo es y lo sabes bien. Ven el próximo viernes, te esperaré. No te pido que me prometas nada, solo quiero que veas a tu hermana, que me veas a mi. Que al menos demuestres que no nos has enterrado a todos debajo del personaje que te has inventado. Nada más.<br>- Dos semanas, dos semanas desde hoy y estaré ahí. ¿Te parece mejor?  
>- ¿Por qué dos semanas?<br>- Estoy rodeado ahora, creo que en dos semanas estaré libre. Si no aparezco no es porque no haya querido, sino porque se me complicó. ¿Entendido?  
>- ¿Lo prometes? ¿Prometes que vendrás?<br>- Lo prometo, si. Estaré ahí - Joseph suspiró. Genevieve tenía razón, tenía que ir a ver a Michelle, tenía que cuidar de su hermana. Estaba haciendo todo eso por ella y no estaba bien olvidarla.  
>- Gracias amor... no tienes idea la falta que me haces.<br>- No te he obligado a que me esperes. Tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras con tu vida.  
>- Mi vida no tiene sentido si no estás en ella. Y te voy a esperar Joe. Estaré contigo tarde o temprano - él entrecerró los ojos. Ya no sabía que decirle, ya no sabía si sentía algo por ella. Porque alguna vez lo sintió, eso era bastante claro y real. Alguna vez la quiso como a nadie, planeó un futuro feliz a su lado, matrimonio, hijos... todo. Solo que ahora ya no sabía nada.<br>- Nos veremos en dos semanas, hay cosas de que hablar.  
>- Claro amor, claro. Siento haber irrumpido en tu trabajo.<br>- Cuelga ahora por favor.  
>- Adiós Joseph, te amo. Recuérdalo siempre.<p>

Ella colgó tal como se lo pidió. Joseph se quedó con el móvil en la mano un momento y luego lo echó a un lado. Sentía la cabeza a punto de explotarle. Dos semanas para ir a ver a Michelle y enfrentar a Genevieve. ¿Será que para esa fecha ya Enzo se hubiera ido?

No muy lejos de ahí, Candice volvía a arrastrar las sábanas y a ocultarse. Cuando oyó los gritos se dio cuenta que estaba pasando algo serio, luego notó que hablaba de Michelle y hacía una promesa de ir a algún lugar. Sabía que Joseph era muy sensible con el tema de Michelle, era mejor no meterse en ese asunto. Solo que no tenía idea de quien lo había llamado, no le daba buena espina. Le dio mucho menos buena espina cuando él subió no muy contento, negó la discusión y dijo que no había sido nada.

* * *

><p>AHHHHH asi soy yo! la arreglo y la cago sucesivamente por los siglos de los siglos XD esta vez siento que he narrado algo raro, siempre me pasa cuando leo Bryce Echenique Emoticono XD no lo puedo explicar skdnvksjfvnf pero qué les pareció el capi? todo ok? katerina ya deja de joder? XDD<p>

Por cierto la mala noticia es que... no sé cuando pueda escribir el proximo capi XD probablemente en dos semanas, se me acabó la reserva de capis y ando full =(


	25. Capítulo 23: Incómodas situaciones

_Holaaaaa! si ya sé que me demoré más de los dos días que dije XD #lalalala pero era o playa o quedarme en mi casa aburrida el fin de semana, puse la balanza y ganó playa XD lalalala en fin! HOY tenemos cagadas varias y sazonadas en salsa verde XD okno, se acuerdan que también el Closeph es mi debilidad? en fin no digo más, porque regreso recargada con TODO AL CARAJO._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23: Incómodas situaciones<strong>

Se habían reunido temprano en la mansión Mikaelson antes de que cada quien tome sus papeles habituales en los roles de estudiantes, secretaria y empresario. Claire les mencionó acerca de la breve conversación con Enzo sobre la fiesta en la mansión Salvatore y de inmediato Joseph se puso tenso.

- No tienes porqué ir - le dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad - ese tipo es peligroso, sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer

- Tampoco es que yo sea una santa, Joe. Soy policía, sabré defenderme.

- Yo estaré ahí de refuerzo - apoyó Lauren, alias Rose - después de todo como amiga de Damon no puedo fallar.

- Y creo que yo también debería ir, por si acaso - agregó Nate.

- En ese caso mejor vamos todos, cada quien por su lado - continuó Candice - no puede abarcar todo y si algo le pasa a uno de nosotros siempre podemos intervenir - Joseph asintió, era lo mejor de momento, no le agradaba nada la idea pero a Enzo era mejor tenerlo cerca y bien vigilado - nos dividiremos. "Rose" y yo estaremos junto con Enzo, ustedes dos se separan - les dijo a las rubias - Claire se lleva mejor con la tal Hayley así que te vas con ella, tú quedas con Bonnie y Elena - le dijo a Candice - y en cuanto a "Kol", va con los dealers, como siempre. Nada fuera de lo común, todos dentro del personaje sin intentar averiguar nada, solo atentos a cualquier eventualidad.

- Entendido - dijeron todos satisfechos. Ya repartidas las labores era hora de que sigan en su camino. Candice, después de besar a Joseph como despedida salió junto con Nate, Lauren iría por su cuenta. Claire dijo que quería ir al baño y que iba a demorar por "ciertos asuntos femeninos" así que mejor ni la esperen.

Joseph se quedó un momento a solas en la sala de la mansión. Hasta se había olvidado de Claire pues no apareció hasta buen rato después, casi sin dirigirle la palabra fue hacia la zona del minibar, sirvió dos vasos de coñac, se sentó frente a él y se lo alcanzó tranquila.

- Hablemos.

- Tendrías que estar en la escuela.

- Hoy llegaré tarde. Tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre la misión. Tú estás a cargo de tu equipo, Candice está demasiado ocupada teniendo sexo contigo para darse cuenta de las cosas.

- ¿Y de qué te has dado cuenta?

- De lo que haces. Cuando decidiste ponerte en personaje y hacer justicia, ¿dejaste en casa los escrúpulos también? - se puso tenso. La voz de Claire sonaba dura.

- Quisiera saber exactamente a qué te refieres.

- El negocio de drogas en lugar de mantenerse como está, prospera. Tú recibes buen dinero por eso.

- No estás insinuando que he caído en la trampa del dinero, sabes perfectamente porqué estoy haciendo esto - contestó ofendido. Claire dio un sorbo a su vaso, iba a ir con calma.

- No es eso, déjame terminar. Lo haces bien, te has ganado la confianza del alcalde y al parecer de Silas. Y te las ingeniaste bien para deshacerte de Logan y Shane para ocupar tú un lugar principal en la organización - Joseph ni se detuvo a preguntar cómo es que sabía eso, debió saber que Claire era más inteligente y observadora de lo que se pensaba - estoy de acuerdo con subir peldaños en la organización para saber más. Pero matar a dos personas que deberían estar en la cárcel no es justicia.

- Quizá tu idea de justicia no es la misma que la mía.

- Pues no debería ser. Estamos del lado de la ley, nos corresponde poner a esa gente en la cárcel y que pague sus crímenes, no matarlos. No tenemos ese derecho, no está bien lo que haces, no me gusta. Como tampoco me gusta que estés ocultando algo a todos.

- No entiendo de qué hablas.

- El tema con ese Enzo es más delicado, ¿cierto? - Joseph solo la quedó mirando perplejo. Claire era muy intuitiva, en momentos como ese sabía que no iba a poder ocultarle nada.

- Si - respondió en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas? Estás llevando esto solo. Sé que eres fuerte, que intentas que todo salga bien, y sobre todo protegernos a Candy y a mi, en serio te lo agradezco pero también quiero ayudarte. Sabes que puedo - asintió levemente, tomó el vaso y lo bebió casi todo de golpe. Si, Claire era una mujer fuerte, valía la pena confiar en ella. Pero sobre todo el asunto era que no podía más con eso, demasiada tensión. Primero Enzo ahí amenazando con matar a Claire y Candice, su relación con ella, lo que le ocultaba sobre Matt, y ahora Genevieve queriendo verlo y diciendo que podían desconectar a su hermana. Tenía que desahogarse.

- Bien - dijo despacio - Enzo sabe que ustedes dos son infiltradas, ha venido a darles un escarmiento de parte de Silas.

- ¿Qué? - casi gritó. Joseph no sabía definir si estaba muy sorprendida o muy asustada - ¿pero cómo es que lo sabe?

- Ustedes no han sido designadas a este caso por casualidad. La policía de Virginia está corrupta, alguien le dio la orden a tu jefe Daniel para que las mande. No sé si ese Daniel también forma parte de esto, pero...

- No, no, él sería incapaz. Lo conozco Joe, él no, quizá lo están usando o quizá está bajo amenaza.

- Si, también pensé en eso.

- Pero ¿por qué nosotras?

- En el caso de Candice es para mantener en control al agente Bomer, él estuvo investigando sobre Silas y es una forma de asustarlo. En cuanto a ti, no lo sé. Matt no lo sabe, Enzo no me lo quiso decir aún, intento averiguarlo.

- Espera, ¿desde cuándo sabes de esto?

- Desde qué las descubrimos. Matt me lo contó.

- ¡Y no es posible que no nos hayas advertido! - dijo indignada y hasta se puso de pie - ¡es nuestra seguridad! ¡No tenías derecho a reservarte eso!

- Claire, si Candice está aquí es para controlar a Matt. Los separaron, él tuvo que dejarla para que no le hagan daño, no porque quisiera, ¿entiendes? Y yo... ella y yo... - se cortó y dio el último sorbo del coñac. Claire entendió de inmediato. Y él la quería, si le decía eso sobre Matt la iba a perder.

- Voy por más - cogió la botella, se sirvió y se la alcanzó a Joseph - bien, digamos que entiendo tus sentimientos, eso no justifica que lo ocultaras.

- Era mejor, así ustedes trabajaban concentradas, y además Matt me lo pidió.

- Pues no debiste hacerle caso. Cuando Candy Candy se entere va a echar fuego por la boca.

- ¿Lo crees?

- Te va a odiar - él suspiró y bebió un gran sorbo. Carraspeó la garganta y dejó el vaso a un lodo casi echándolo al piso - si vas a contarle algo es mejor que lo hagas pronto y que se entere por ti.

- Si, lo he pensado. Pero tendrá que ser después que termine otro pendiente.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Genevieve...

Claire no se movió hasta que Joseph terminó de contarle toda la historia de él y Genevieve, de la última llamada y de la posible desconexión de Michelle. Ya casi se habían terminado la botella entera y estaban algo mareados. Quizá por eso Joseph habló tanto y la hizo su confidente. Ella calló cuando fue necesario, fue paciente, intervino cuando lo consideró y al final Joseph ya se sentía mejor.

- ¿Quieres mi consejo? Primero cuéntale todo a Candy, antes de ir a ver a esa Genevieve. Enzo no parece ser muy discreto, quizá revele la verdad antes que tú y eso será terrible.

- Buscaré un momento para eso, tendrá que ser mañana.

- Si, es lo mejor. Hoy hay que estar atentos para Enzo - él asintió. La conversación terminó, Claire se dio cuenta que ya nada más tenía que hacer ahí, era hora de volver al instituto, él también lo percibió y se puso de pie - bueno, me voy. Tú tranquilo, hablamos luego.

- ¿Irás con ese olor a alcoholismo? - bromeó y ella sonrió.

- Soy adulta, sabré que hacer. Además si llego oliendo a borracha seré la nueva heroína escolar que el mundo necesita - él apenas asintió. Claire ya iba a tomar su cartera cuando escucharon un auto estacionarse afuera. No esperaban a nadie. El primero en reaccionar fue Joseph, se acercó a la ventana y vio a Enzo descender del auto.

- Enzo - dijo mirando a Claire y se acercó rápido a ella. El auto de Claire estaba afuera, así se oculte no iba a encontrar excusa para eso.

- Va a sospechar - contestó preocupada. La puerta principal se abrió, se miraron aterrados. La última persona en salir no puso llave y Enzó entró como si nada. La escena sería reveladora. Una agente encubierta hablando con quien empezaba a ganarse la confianza de Silas y de una forma íntima a juzgar por los vasos y la botella. A Claire le entró el pánico unos segundos, si echaban a Joseph todo estaba perdido y todos sufrirían las represalias - Joe, lo siento. Pero prefiero esto a que te descubran - Joseph no tuvo tiempo de oponerse a nada, cuando se dio cuenta Claire lo había besado. Los pasos de Enzo se acercaban y él entendió el mensaje de inmediato. Era mejor que crea que se acostaban a que sospeche de él. Así que tuvo que cumplir con su papel y ser lo más auténtico posible. De inmediato apegó a Claire hacia él y mientras la besaba la llevó hasta el sofá y ahí se tumbó sobre ella para tocarla y besarla con una pasión que solo había gozado Candice. Tenía que verse como algo loco, como dos amantes que al fin se desahogaban, pero eso cuando Enzo entro a la sala vio como Joseph se sacaba el cinturón mientras sus dedos se perdían debajo de su falda. "Ok, ya fue suficiente", se dijo Claire. Lo habían fingido muy bien, quizá demasiado bien. No podía evitar corresponder con naturalidad a los besos de Joseph y dejar que palpe donde tenga que hacerlo, eso colaboraba a actuar mejor. Fue justo en ese momento en que al fin Enzo se hizo presente y pudieron fingir sorpresa.

- ¡Oh vamos! No se detengan - bromeó. En ese momento no supo si fue cosa del personaje de "Klaus", por la presión de tener a Enzo al frente o solo porque sí. Pero los dedos de "Klaus" resbalaron despacio muy cerca de su intimidad, pasando levemente debajo de las bragas, como quien no quiere la cosa y remueve un poco la ropa por accidente. Se quedó sin respiración, paralizada. Solo por un momento deseó que siga tocándola "ahí", porque le gustó. Claire se movió un poco para apartarlo pero fue peor, acomodarse así solo logró que el contacto sea más profundo. Y Joseph tampoco sabía lo que estaba haciendo, le quedó claro que no tenía que seguir con eso pero no pudo evitarlo. Aquel malentendido duró apenas unos segundos, suficiente para que se miraran a los ojos y él entienda que no tenía que poner toda su mano sobre "ahí" y que ella no le había permitido eso, sino que él se había pasado.

- ¡Basta! - Claire lo apartó fuerte y cuando él se incorporó le lanzó una cachetada - ¡son unos idiotas! - se fue como toda adolescente indignada de que la hayan visto. Pero Joseph logró ver como lo miraba con verdadera indignación. Lo leyó en sus ojos, era algo de "¡cómo pudiste hacerlo!" Pero Enzo empezó a reír como si fuera la situación más graciosa del mundo y él tuvo que seguirle la cuerda cuando también estaba muriendo de vergüenza por eso.

- Amigo vi un auto afuera y tanto silencio que me asusté pensando que te habían cogido, pero al final te la cogiste tú - rió. Joseph intentó reír. Ese maldito iba a pagar haberlo forzado a esa situación con Claire - y te dejó con las ganas - dijo señalando su erección detenida por los pantalones. Lo peor era eso. Que se había excitado con ella en esa horrenda situación. Era capaz de arrojarse a los pies de Claire para pedirle perdón por eso, si hubiera sido un poco menos pasional las cosas no hubieran llegado a ese punto.

- Fue divertido, no lo niego. Lo que no entiendo es qué haces tan temprano aquí.

- Nada en especial, venía a hablar contigo del negocio, vi un auto extraño afuera y me alarmé. Bueno, ella no lo es pero por lo que veo todo bien. Que buen festín se han dado - Enzo estaba confundido. Según Vicky, Klaus tenía algo con "Caroline", pero lo había visto casi teniendo sexo con la otra, quizá Vicky se había equivocado, era lo más lógico. No creía que sea capaz de acostarse con las dos, o que las dos policías se presten a eso. Tenía que haber una especie de división del trabajo - déjame adivinar, esta chica vino por ti y la otra está con Kol. Típico trabajo de policía.

- Si - no se atrevió a negarlo, era lo más lógico.

- ¿Y crees que Kol acepte hacerlo con ella mientras miro? - bromeó.

- No seas pervertido - intentó reír. Maldito sea.

- Ya, ya... tienes razón. Ni siquiera suelo hacer estas cosas. Por mí no hay problema que te acuestes a una de las infiltradas, pero solo hay que tener cuidado que no lleve información de más.

- Acá no la encontrará. Solo es una mansión, no guardo nada en este lugar. Todo está en la oficina y eso sí que tiene mucha seguridad.

- Si claro, pero siempre hay que tomar precauciones. Entonces... ¿me invitas algo de tomar o tengo que cogerlo yo mismo? - ambos rieron, Joseph estaba angustiado. Quería que Enzo se vaya e ir de inmediato a pedirle disculpas a Claire.

* * *

><p>Ese día Joseph había estado extraño. Durante la clase de deportes lo vio en el campo y apenas si la miró, se puso a hablar directamente con Claire. Por un instante pensó que estaban coordinando algo de la misión pero eso sería muy arriesgado. Así que no se imaginaba que asunto podían estar tratando y menos porque se veían tan serios... o avergonzados? No sabía. Ahora que recordaba Claire llegó tarde ese día al instituto. Era probable que hayan discutido por algo y ahora él esté pidiéndole disculpas, solo podía ser eso.<p>

Por la tarde mientras se alistaban para la fiesta en la mansión Salvatore la notó muy callada y pensativa. Se sintió tentada a preguntarle si había peleado con Joseph o si se sentía mal, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que al final terminaría peleando ella también con Claire y lo mejor era estar concentradas en la misión esa tarde. Ya al anochecer salieron y volvieron a la postura despreocupada de siempre, Claire hasta recuperó la sonrisa y fue con Hayley por unas bebidas, ella se quedó cerca de Bonnie y Elena con quienes compartía clases y con las que al menos se llevaba bien. Ambas vivían lanzando pestes contra "Rebekah" pero con ella solo se portaban lindas y agradables, después de todo no les había hecho nada. Lo que Candice esperaba es seguir congeniando con ellas y tener más pistas o confesiones, todo siempre era grabado, así que solo tenía que seguir con el trabajo hasta conseguir algo interesante.

- Denme un momento, voy al baño - se excusó. A lo lejos "Rebekah" seguía conversando con Hayley, parecían animadas, aunque de a ratos notó a su compañera distraída. Estaba segura que algo había pasado y no se lo querían contar, algo preocupante. Así que fue de una vez al baño, hizo lo que tenía que hacer, se retocó un poco el maquillaje y salió. Apenas si dio unos pasos cuando chocó con alguien. Era Enzo.

- ¡Hola! - dijo él muy casual y sonriente - no te había visto llegar.

- Si, estaba hace rato, afuera con las chicas.

- Ah claro, ¿puedo invitarte un trago? - Joseph le había dicho que se aleje de él, que era peligroso. Candice lo sabía, pero también quería información para el caso. Miró a los lados, solo "Rose" la miró y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Eso significaba que se descuide, ella iba a estar atenta.

- Si, vamos - caminaron juntos, cuando menos lo esperó sintió la mano de Enzo en la parte trasera de su cintura. No dijo nada, no era tampoco algo muy extraño, a veces la gente solía hacer eso. Fueron hasta la mesa principal, ahí Enzo sirvió dos vasos de whisky con hielo, Candice estuvo muy atenta a cada movimiento en caso al tipo se le haya ocurrido alguna droga, pero nada, todo fue muy limpio. Le tendió el vaso, chocaron en señal de brindis con una sonrisa y bebieron un poco - ya tengo que ir afuera - le dijo tranquila - las chicas me esperan.

- Hey hey... espera, hablemos un poco. Necesito que me aclares una duda, no te quito mucho tiempo.

- Bien, ¿de qué se trata?

- ¿Klaus Mikaelson se acuesta con su prima Rebekah? - se rió casi de inmediato, pero la risa era real. Era imposible que alguien piense algo como eso, le causaba gracia.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? ¿Algún chismoso? Bekah no se acuesta con Klaus ni con nadie que yo sepa, por ahora.

- Claro, que tú sepas. En realidad fue Vicky la chismosa, pero se equivocó, dijo que tú eras la amante - apenas si consiguió reír con eso, pero empezó a sentirse algo nerviosa. Hasta el momento había estado segura que los únicos que sabían de su relación eran los demás del equipo, pero ahora resultaba que alguien más los había visto y encima había ido con el chisme al enemigo.

- Se habrá confundido de rubia - contestó tranquila - en serio no sé de dónde sacan eso.

- Pues hoy vi a los dos juntos, en el sofá de la mansión Mikaelson.

- ¿Ah?

- A Klaus y Rebekah. Había alcohol, parecía que ya se estaban divirtiendo antes. Y cuando entré él estaba sobre ella, tocando abajo, en lugares donde a mamá no le gustaría que toquen a su inocente hija - se quedó helada. Eso no podía ser cierto, Claire y Joseph no tenían absolutamente nada, ella lo podía asegurar. Seguro que Enzo estaba inventando esa tontería - y parece que te acabas de enterar.

- Eso es imposible - contestó segura - ya me lo habría contado.

- Pero no lo hizo, y los vi - y eso explicaría también porque ambos habían estado actuando tan extraño ese día. No podía creer en Enzo pero el comportamiento de ambos le hizo pensar lo contrario - e imposible no es, ella es hermosa, él es un hombre libre. Pueden hacerlo si quieren

- Bueno, ¿y por qué rayos me preguntabas eso? No es que me interese la vida sexual de mi prima claro, y creo que menos te puede interesar a ti.

- Hey, no estoy reclamando nada. Solo quería confirmar eso.

- Si ya los viste como afirmas entonces no sé qué quieres confirmar.

- Estaba confundido, quería saber si tenía el camino libre para no atormentar a un amigo. Pero como veo que a ti no te importa, pues todo bien.

- No te entiendo - pero claro que entendía. El asunto era simple, a Enzo le habían dicho que tenía algo con Klaus, pero al final lo había visto con Rebekah... lo que le dejaba el camino libre para ella.

- Si me entiendes - sonreía. Y se acercó un poco más a ella. Cogió un mechón de su cabello y lo hizo a un lado. Candice se sintió tentada a retroceder. La música en ese lugar no se escuchaba muy fuerte, había uno que otro testigo pero nada más - ¿quieres salir conmigo esta noche?

- Estamos en una fiesta - intentó parecer relajada pero en realidad estaba muy tensa. Ahora que sabía a donde iba el asunto con Enzo se sentía a punto de explotar, no quería a ese tipo cerca de ella, no sabiendo lo que él y sus amigotes le hicieron a Michelle.

- Cierto, entonces mañana.

- No... escucha, estoy muy ocupada estos días, no creo que...

- Vamos, no me rechaces tan rápido. Primero escúchame bien, luego tú decides que hacer.

- Pues dime.

- Claro, solo lo vayas a gritar, ¿si? - no entendió en ese momento pero segundos después fue incapaz de decir una sola palabra. Él la cogió con fuerza de las caderas y luego lo apretó fuerte contra él. Se quedó una pieza - ¿sientes esto?

- Lo... lo siento - contestó nerviosa. Ahora si tenía miedo de lo que seguía.

- Acá no hay ninguna Caroline Forbes. Sé que eres una zorra peligrosa Candice Accola - le dijo al oído. Ella ya no podía pensar más que en una muerte segura - sé que lo que te gustaría sentir es otra cosa más deliciosa, pero ese bulto... ¿puedes decirme qué es?

- Un arma - respondió despacio. Para los demás solo eran dos personas toqueteándose en una fiesta, pero Candice sentía el arma escondida entre la ropa de Enzo y ahora sabía que él estaba enterado de su identidad.

- Un arma que estaré encantado de usar contigo y con todos tus amigos si es que no colaboras. Así que tú y tu prima no van a jugar más a las zorras astutas que se acuestan con los tipos de mi organización para conseguir pruebas. No vas a decir ni una puta palabra de esto a nadie y mañana llegarás a las 7 en punto al Grill para que conversemos. ¿He sido claro?

-Muy claro.

- Así que si hoy intentas hacer algo como pedir refuerzos o decirle a tu compañera lo que pasó aquí te juro que no vas a vivir para ver el amanecer del siguiente día, y mataré a todos los que se dejaron engañar por ti, eso incluye a Kol y Klaus. ¿Me escuchaste?

- Te escuché fuerte y claro.

- Así me gusta - la soltó al fin - ¿entonces mañana a las siete?

- Siente en punto.

- Así me gusta preciosa - se despidió. Candice salió al jardín de inmediato y respiró hondo varias veces intentando calmarse. Enzo sabía quienes eran ellas, y si lo sabía él toda la gente de Silas estaba enterada. Y si ella decía una palabra los mataban a todos. Enzo estaba loco, lo creía capaz de cumplir todas sus amenazas. Estaban perdidas.

* * *

><p><strong>omg! enzo no se aguanta nada y se va de avance, ahora si! sfjkvnjskfbkfbgb mueran XDD<strong>


	26. Capítulo 24: Medida de emergencia

**Holiiii! qué dijeron? esta desgraciada se va a demorar mil años en publicar? pues here i am XD les dije que iba a tener más tiempo de publicar :D así que... OMG! vengo con cositas locas D: si ya saben que soy mala pa que me piden que publique XDD OKNO**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24: Medida de emergencia<br>**

_Por la tarde_

Cuando Joseph se había acercado a ella para hablar sabía que dijeran lo que dijeran la conversación no iba a ir bien. Al verlo acercarse, como nunca antes le había pasado con él, se sintió enrojecer. No sabía por qué, era cierto que el contacto había sido muy íntimo, pero había sido solo fingido para contentar a Enzo, se supone que no debía afectarlos. Así como se supone que no debieron llegar tan lejos. Cuando lo besó esperó que la cosa quede ahí y suficiente, fue a él quien se le ocurrió llevarla al sofá y hacerlo ver más real, luego pasó aquello y empeoró las cosas.

- Lo siento - fue lo primero que él dijo, en verdad se veía muy arrepentido - no quise ponerte en esa situación. Te expuse demasiado, soy un idiota.

- Al menos eso lo tienes claro - contestó tratando de no parecer muy molesta - pero ya pasó Joseph, lo hecho, hecho está. Nos vio, nos acercamos mucho, no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo.

- Es cierto. Pero si hay algo que pueda hacer...

- Con tus disculpas basta, sé que lo sientes - él asintió levemente, se veía que en verdad se sentía culpable. Sabía que era por Candy Candy, por eso lo que seguía iba a ser peor - y por lo mismo tenemos que decirles.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que tenemos que decirles a todo el equipo lo que Enzo vio. Tienen que saberlo para saber cómo actuar si al tipo se le escapa algo o si empieza a hacer averiguaciones. Para Enzo tú y yo nos acostamos, si les preguntan a los demás deberán afirmarlo.

- No estoy seguro de qué debamos hacer eso.

- Joseph, lo que hicimos fue para salvar la misión. Si, hubieron incidentes que no debieron darse. Pero lo importante es eso, fue una medida desesperada, ellos tienen que comprender.

- Ellos no comprenderán.

- No creo que Lauren tenga problemas, puede que a Nate le irrite un poco, y bueno, Candy...

- Se molestará.

- Se molestará más si le ocultamos esto, ¿no crees? Ya le ocultas bastante, no añadas más a tu lista - él bajó la mirada un momento, asintió levemente luego.

- Está bien, mañana cuando acabe la fiesta tendremos una reunión en la mansión y les diremos.

- Así será.

- Claire, en verdad lo siento.

- Ya Joseph, yo también. Después de todo fui yo quien empezó - no se dijeron mucho más, se despidieron con la decisión de contar todo al día siguiente sin saber que Enzo jugaría sus cartas con mucha más rapidez.

* * *

><p>La fiesta habría transcurrido sin mucha novedad a pesar de los temores de todos. Una vez Enzo terminó de darle aquella advertencia a Candice, la agente regresó con Elena y Bonnie a seguir en su papel, Claire hacía lo propio con Hayley, Nate con los chicos y Joseph andaba con Damon, "Rose" y Enzo. El tipo de a ratos le hacía bromas en referencia a lo que vio con Claire y él solo sonreía, los otros dos no prestaban atención a aquello pues no entendían de qué se trataba y la agente Lauren no quería arruinar lo que sea que Joseph había realizado hasta preguntar.<p>

Candice no pudo dormir toda la noche. Enzo también la había estado mirando con discreción durante la fiesta, una vez la dejó no se le había vuelto a acercar, después de todo tenían una cita al día siguiente en el Grill. No sabía qué hacer, cargar con eso sola sería un desastre, lo tenía seguro. Ahora que Enzo había revelado que sabía sus identidades dudaba que se fuera del pueblo sin matarlas, daba casi por hecho que ese sería su destino. No iba a poder manejarlo sola, lo más sensato era decírselo a su compañera antes que a los demás, a Joseph incluso. Así Enzo haya amenazado con matarlos a todos estaba segura que si actuaban primero y lo inmovilizaban podrían salvarse. Cuando llegó el amanecer Claire le avisó que tendrían una reunión en la mansión. Bien, aprovecharía ahí para contarles a todos lo que pasaba.

- Será rápido - les dijo Joseph una vez estuvieron todos reunidos - esta va a ser la última reunión hasta que Enzo se vaya, tenemos que evitar sospechas - asintieron. - pero vamos a repartinos bien el trabajo. Candice, estás bien tal como estás con Bonnie y Elena, Nate tu sigue en lo tuyo, igual Lauren. En cuanto a Claire... bueno Claire y yo tendremos que proceder de otra manera y les avisamos para que lo tomen en cuenta en caso el tipo se ponga a preguntar - a Candice le pareció notar algo de tensión en el rostro de Joseph cuando dijo eso. Lo notó intercambiar una mirada con Claire, ella asintió despacio. Presentía que no se veía nada bueno.

- Ayer cuando acabó la reunión me quedé a hablar con Joseph - empezó a decir Claire - todo empezó como un reclamo sobre sus métodos de trabajo, algunos no son de mi agrado. Bebimos un poco de coñac, habían vasos y una botella media vacía aquí. Y mi auto afuera. Entonces llegó Enzo.

- Mierda - dijo Nate - no me digas que los vio, se pudre todo - dijo preocupado.

- Si, nos vio - continuó Joseph - y por lo mismo tuvimos que hacer algo desesperado para despistarlo y que piense en otra cosa - ya para ese momento Candice estaba a punto de explotar. Entonces era verdad lo que Enzo dijo, que los vio teniendo sexo en la sala. Había tratado de olvidar ese asunto y lo tomó por invenciones del tipo para tener una excusa para hablar con ella, pero no, era verdad y ellos lo estaban confirmando - fingimos ser amantes - no dio detalles, no era necesario. Lauren se mostró un poco sorprendida, el siguiente que frunció el ceño fue Nate y Candice estaba roja de la rabia.

- En realidad fue muy rápido, no habrá durado más que dos minutos, a lo mucho - se trató de excusar Claire - apenas Enzo se descubrió entrando tiré una cachetada y me fui indignada.

- Ahora entiendo - dijo Lauren en referencia a las bromas de anoche.

- Entonces se acostaron - soltó de pronto Candice y se notaba que estaba muy molesta.

- Solo fue un momento - se excusó Joseph de inmediato - y no significo nada - aclaró mirándola a los ojos.

- Si, claro.

- Fue muy rápido ya lo dije. Y tampoco fue importante.

- Oh claro... y por eso se veían tan preocupados ayer.

- Estaba preocupada porque ahora Enzo piensa que me acuesto con Joseph y vamos a tener que mantener la mentira hasta que se vaya, no creas que me agrada la situación - contestó Claire en el mismo tono, irritable.

- ¿Y en serio esperan que crea esa mierda? - de lo único que Candice tenía ganas era de arrojarse encima de ellos y agarrarlos a cachetadas. No podía soportar la idea de que Joseph haya besado y tocado a Claire, no pensó que esa idea se le haría tan insoportable.

- ¿Puedes controlarte? Candice estamos trabajando, no somos niñitos ni eres una adolescente para hacer escenitas de celos - le dijo Claire muy seria - créeme que a mi me molesta tanto como a mi esta situación, peor aún sabiendo lo que hay entre ustedes.

- No sé qué más quieres que te diga Candice, era eso o que Enzo sospeche y acabe arruinando la misión - le dijo Joseph - hablas como si pensaras que en verdad los dos disfrutamos lo que pasó.

- ¿Acaso no?

- No - le dijo. Pero en el fondo se sintió muy culpable por mentirle porque aunque sea un poco si lo había disfrutado. Se sentía una basura, había puesto a Claire en esa situación y ahora le mentía a Candice. Y aún faltaba tanto por revelar, ella resopló molesta, si le creía o no pues parecía querer zanjar el asunto ahí.

- Bueno ya - dijo ahora Nate, se notaba un poco irritado también - ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer si Enzo pregunta?

- No afirmar ni negar nada, mostrar sorpresa al principio, lo natural, ¿no?

- Si, eso sería lo mejor - les dijo Lauren - en todo caso, ¿dejarán que los vuelva a ver juntos?

- No - dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Bien, ¿ya fueron claros? ¿Podemos irnos ya? - Candice estaba muy irritada. No quería verlos en un buen rato hasta que se le pase el enojo. Y ahora estaba el tema de lo que Enzo le dijo. Había llegado ahí decidida a contarlo todo pero ahora no quería confiar en ellos, no después de lo que escuchó.

- Si, pueden irse - asintieron. Nate y Claire salieron primero, casi juntos, Lauren segundos después. Cuando Candice iba a salir Joseph la sostuvo del brazo - espera, en serio no puedes creer que disfruté de estar con Claire.

- ¿Por qué no podría creerlo? - le dijo irritada y se zafó - ella es hermosa.

- ¿Y eso qué? Es a ti a quien quiero - se quedó sin palabras. Hasta el momento nunca le había dicho nada como eso, le había dado a entender que le importaba en verdad, pero nunca que sentía algo por ella.

- No hablas en serio - murmuró. Pero la mirada de Joseph lo decía todo, claro que la quería. A pesar del enojo que había sentido saber eso la hizo sentir muy bien.

- Te quiero - la miraba a los ojos mientras lo decía. Sintió un roce, era él tomando sus manos - tienes que creerlo porque es lo que siento.

- Yo no sé qué decirte - se descubrió sonriendo. Se había quedado quieta mientras él se acercaba.

- ¿Te digo que te quiero y no me dices nada? - preguntó con una sonrisa. Candice sentía que se estaba poniendo nerviosa, mucho. Hace tanto que nadie le decía eso y escucharlo de Joseph hizo que su corazón latiera acelerado. A modo de respuesta Candice se acercó a él y le dio un beso.

- Mejor hablamos más tarde, ¿si? - le dijo con una sonrisa - aún estoy un poco molesta, me duele la cabeza y... no sé que decirte, es que no sé, wow... no esperaba escuchar eso de ti.

- ¿Y te gustó?

- Me encantó - le dio otro beso. Casi hasta podría olvidar lo que había pasado entre él y Claire - nos vemos más tarde, ¿si?

- Si - un último y rápido beso. Candice estaba confundida, la escuchar esa confesión sintió que ella también lo quería, pero después de los últimos acontecimientos estaba confundida y en verdad no sabía como actuar. Una vez fuera de la mansión recordó súbitamente algo. Esa noche había quedado en verse con Joseph pero tenía una cita con Enzo a la que no podía faltar. Y no había hablado de ese problema con nadie. La preocupación regresó. Enzo sabía, la amenazaba. Algo tenía que hacer. Entonces la vio, Lauren aún estaba afuera, al parecer acababa de hablar por teléfono y recién subiría al auto.

- Oye - la llamó mientras se acercaba - ¿podemos hablar a solas tú y yo?

- Si, claro. ¿Subes? - Candice asintió y subió pronto al asiento del copiloto. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, esa noche ella y a Lauren detendrían a Enzo antes que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>- Listo - le dijo Lauren mientras terminaba de acomodar el micrófono. Lo había puesto como parte de un broche de la blusa que llevaba puesta, aparte también había puesto otra grabadora en su cartera - ya lo probamos, todo está en orden.<p>

- Perfecto - eran las 6:50 pm, en unos minutos tendría que entrar al Grill para encontrarse con Enzo. Ya le había contado todo lo que Enzo le dijo y Lauren estaba tan preocupada como ella. Incluso estaba más alarmada, creyendo que esa misma noche se la llevaría y quien sabe lo que iba a hacerle. No podían perder el tiempo, tenían que coger a Enzo esa misma noche y lo harían entre las dos - estaré en la parte trasera del Grill, si se te insinúa, que sabemos que lo va a hacer, encárgate de llevarlo ahí.

- Bien, lo hare.

- Has lo posible por sacarle buena información, se cuidadosa, lo que tenemos que lograr es que se incrimine. Pero se prudente, podría sospechar que estas grabando - Candice asintió - seré rápida, lo llevaremos de inmediato al auto y luego al bosque.

- Perfecto.

- Y por favor, encárgate de que cuando esté contigo atrás tenga las manos bien ocupadas.

- Te refieres a ocupadas en mi.

- Si, te prometo que no durará mucho. Un minuto, máximo.

- Bien - respiró hondo. No sabía en qué iba a terminar esa noche pero al igual que Lauren estaba segura que tenía que acabar con todo esa misma noche.

- Ve de una vez, yo tengo que acomodarme.

- Entendido - subió a su auto, se habían escondido a un lado oscuro del camino y luego cada una partió para ponerse en posiciones. Candice llegó unos minutos antes de la hora en que Enzo la citó, estacionó el auto y cual Phileas Fogg (1), ni bien el reloj del Grill marcó las 7pm la policía entró al local. Buscó rápidamente con la mirada hasta que al fin lo encontró, estaba sentado en la mesa más alejada e íntima del local. Apenas sus miradas se cruzaron él sonrió. Candice caminó firme, no se iba a dejar intimidar.

- Puntual - dijo complacido - cuánto me alegra eso - ella tomó asiento y dejó el bolso a un lado, lo acomodó en la posición que Lauren le había indicado para que pueda escuchar por medio del aparato que había colocado - ¿puedo invitarte algo de tomar?

- No creo que me hayas hecho venir solo para beber algo.

- No, claro que no. Hay varias cosas de qué hablar. Ahora cariño, no seas fría. Ven, siéntate a mi lado - se había acomodado frente a él justamente para evitar el contacto físico pero ahora él insistía. Candice se quedó sin moverse, por nada del mundo quería estar al alcance de sus manos - vamos cariño, no me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces, te recuerdo que no estás en posición de negarte a nada de lo que yo te pida - en silencio y con mala cara fue a hacer lo que él le pedía - mucho mejor.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Sabes quién soy, ¿ahora qué sigue?

- Calma cielo, no seas tan apresurada, acá el que pone las condiciones de la conversación soy yo, tú solo te limitas a responder y hacer exactamente todo lo que yo te pida.

- Bien - pero no estaba nada bien, sobre todo porque apenas Enzo terminó de hablar posó tranquilamente una mano sobre su rodilla. Lauren le había pedido que use falda pues necesitaba que Enzo tenga "las manos ocupadas" cuando sea el momento de actuar y eso le daba más chance a lo que obviamente quería hacer.

- Ahora si, más cómodos, podemos hablar - decía tranquilamente mientras acariciaba su rodilla despacio - si, sé quien eres y no importa cómo, lo importante es eso.

- ¿Acaso se filtró la información de la policía de Virginia? - solo podía ser eso, alguien se había ido de lengua y las había arruinado. La teoría de Claire y Joseph de que algunos de su base cubrían a Silas tenía más sentido que nunca.

- Ya te dije que no te he traído para responder tus preguntas, voy a hablar yo. Ahora, abre un poco las piernas - roja de rabia lo hizo de inmediato, la mano pasó hasta la parte interna de sus piernas y se acomodó bien, a unos cinco centímetros de sus partes íntimas. La mano de Enzo estaba caliente. Le era difícil mantenerse tranquila considerando que no quería nada de ese hombre y que lo único que deseaba era abofetearlo para encima sentirlo así. Había hablado con Lauren sobre si era mejor fingir que caía en sus encantos o no, pero ella le dijo que el tipo no era tonto y no creía eso. No conocía bien a Lauren, pero claramente estaba ignorando lo básico: a todos los hombres les gusta sentir que tienen el control y que las mujeres, por más que los detesten, siempre terminan derretidas por ellos. Y Enzo no podía ser la excepción.

- Muy bien - contestó de mala gana mientras miraba atenta donde estaba posada la mano de Enzo, luego volvió a mirarlo y fingió nerviosismo - ¿es necesario qué hagas esto?

- ¿No te gusta?

- No me gusta que me fuercen.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que te gusta?

- No estamos acá para hablar de mi vida sexual.

- ¿Por qué no? Yo mando. Cuéntame Candice, ¿cómo te gusta?

- No pienso responder eso.

- Vas a responder claro, te lo estoy ordenando - suspiró, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación, no estaba grabando nada interesante.

- Me gusta hacerlo en lugares donde me puedes descubrir fácilmente, eso lo hace más excitante - él sonrió. Ahora solo tenía que guiarlo hacia donde quería y donde Lauren podría ayudarla.

- ¿Cómo donde?

- Como detrás del Grill, pasando la cocina. Ahí se puede hacer bien.

- Así que ya lo probaste.

- Obviamente.

- Me agradas - sonrió y apretó más fuerte su pierna - siempre me agradaste, incluso cuando no te conocía físicamente.

- No logro entenderte

- Nosotros siempre supimos que vendrían aquí, era parte del trato. Ustedes dos, la otra agente rubia y tú.

- ¿A quiénes te refieres con nosotros?

- Nosotros - dijo sin dar más detalle - siempre quise conocerte. Parecías solo una policía inofensiva, en realidad creo que lo sigues siendo. Dudo mucho que puedas aportar algo que nos hunda.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

- Nadie en Virginia iba a hacerles caso, nadie. Incluido tu jefe - le dolía saber que de alguna forma Daniel estaba involucrado en esa locura. Ella lo había admirado mucho y lo tenía por un hombre íntegro, no podía creer que sea manipulado por la gente de Silas, o peor aún, que sea parte de ellos. Lo importante es que estaba obteniendo buen material con la organización.

- Con lo que dices siento que mi presencia aquí es inútil.

- No lo es. Como policía claro que no sirve de nada, pero por lo otro...

- ¿Qué es "lo otro"? - Enzo sonrió a medias. No pensaba contarle aún, lo que no quería era que se ponga en contacto con ese tal agente Bomer.

- Ya te lo contaré a su debido momento, no seas ansiosa. Ahora vamos a lo que he venido. ¿Por qué crees que estoy en Mystic Falls?

- Por orden de tu jefe para supervisar que todo esté en orden.

- Claro, ¿y por qué más?

- ¿Por qué otra cosa podría ser?

- Por ustedes, he venido por ustedes. A matarlas - se quedó fría. Lo sabía, su sentencia estaba firmada. Esa noche ella sería la víctima, luego Claire. Había hecho bien en contarle a Lauren y tener un apoyo para detener a Enzo - lo que pienso hacer hoy es obligarte a beber hasta que no puedas más, llevarte a mi habitación, tener sexo contigo hasta cansarme y al amanecer ejecutarte. Eso es lo que voy a hacer.

- No tiene sentido que me lo cuentes.

- Claro que lo tiene, podemos cambiar esa historia. Sé que tu compañera se está divirtiendo con Klaus, me parece genial, al jefe le gusta ver a sus hombres contentos. Así que se la dejaré a él para que se encargue de ponerla en su sitio. En cuanto a ti la historia puede ser diferente. Puedo decirle a Silas que ustedes dos se están portando muy bien y que no fue necesaria ninguna muerte.

- ¿A cambio de qué?

- De que te portes bien claro. Estás siendo una gata fiera, te quiero más dócil, no me gustan las gatas que arañas ni las perras que muerden.

- Estoy siendo bastante dócil ahora mismo considerando que acabas de decirme que quieres matarme. Ahora, si lo que quieres es tener sexo conmigo para empezar y dejarme con vida entonces vamos de una puta vez atrás para que te quedes tranquilo - él la miró un instante y sonrió. La cogió del brazo y la hizo pararse.

- Vamos a mi auto.

- ¿Qué? - no pudo detenerlo, estaba siendo rápido y la llevaba casi arrastrando fuera del Grill. Y Lauren estaba detrás del Grill lista para intervenir, ojalá haya escuchado eso y esté camino a ayudarla antes que Enzo arranque el auto y se la lleva a quien sabe dónde. "Solo mantén sus manos ocupadas", se dijo repitiendo las palabras de Lauren. Enzo la llevó hasta el estacionamiento, Candice miró discretamente a los lados pero ni rastro de Lauren, ya hasta empezaba a tener miedo de que no llegue a tiempo para ayudarla.

Llegaron al fin al auto de Enzo, este abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y la empujó ahí dentro. Lo peor fue que al ser arrojada se golpeó la cabeza con la puerta y por un breve instante se sintió mareada. Para cuando reaccionó era un poco tarde, ya tenía a Enzo encima. "Calma, ahora a lo que Lauren pidió, que tenga las manos ocupadas". Aunque no fue necesario que ella se encargara de eso, él mismo se ocupó. Lanzó un grito de alarma y sorpresa cuando una de sus manos apretó un seno muy fuerte y la otra iba apresurada a palpar su intimidad. "Solo un minuto, solo eso", apretó los ojos, ni siquiera quería esforzarse por sentir placer, solo temía que se ponga más agresivo. "Lauren, ven ya".

Casi como invocada la puerta del lado donde ella tenía la cabeza se abrió. Y las manos de Enzo estaban tan ocupadas que no le dio tiempo de defenderse cuando Lauren lo golpeó fuerte con la culata de su pistola en la cabeza. Un golpe contundente que en un primer momento lo dejó mareado y al segundo golpe lo desmayó. Candice al fin respiró tranquila, estaba hecho. Lo apartó rápidamente y como pudo salió del auto.

- El muy idiota estaba tan apresurado por meterte mano que olvidó echar el seguro. Busca las llaves, rápido - Candice asintió, buscó en los bolsillos de Enzo y sacó el manojo de llaves - bien, yo conduzco, átalo, no nos vamos a arriesgar si es que despierta en el camino - Lauren ya tenía prevista una soga y se la dio. Ahora ambas entraron al auto, Lauren lista para conducir y ella atrás para atarlo de pies y manos.

- Fuiste rápida.

- Si, estuvo bien. Tienes una buena grabación donde confiesa que tu jefe Daniel está implicado, vamos a llegar muy lejos con estas pruebas.

- Claro - dijo no muy contenta. Lauren arrancó y mientras ataba a Enzo pensaba que tenía que regresar a Virgina pronto para hablar con Daniel. Eso no podía ser verdad.

* * *

><p>D: pues ahora si se arma! muajajaja<p> 


	27. Capitulo 25: Por fuerza

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA vengo con capi de #fuertessucesos y #fuertesdeclaraciones D:

ahora... kjdncksnvkjf jajajajaa no puedo con ustedes XD ¿por qué no me creen? XD en serio si voy a publicar seguido, al menos una vez por semana, me avisaron que la semana pasada se cumplió un año en que se publicó el fic D: OMG! en serio? dios que demorona XD no puedo creerlo, soy de lo peor XD pero ahora confien en mi! osea confien en que voy a publicar, no en que serán capitulos agradables XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25: Por fuerza<strong>

_Esa mañana..._

En completo silencio Claire y Nate subieron al auto. No habían vuelto a hablar a solas después de que él le había dicho que quería intentarlo con ella, que le gustaba en serio. Y ella se había negado rotundamente claro, no podía permitirse algo así, se creía incapaz de entrar en otra relación. Y sabía por supuesto que se sentía incómodo por lo que acababa de escuchar sobre ella y Joseph.

- ¿Me vas a decir que tú tampoco lo creíste? - soltó de pronto.

- No, claro que te creí - le contestó tranquilo mientras conducías - les creí. Tenía un gesto de arrepentimiento que no dejaba dudas.

- ¿En serio? - asintió - no me había dado cuenta.

- ¿Qué tan grave fue?

- No quieres detalles - dijo para zanjar el tema.

- No, tienes razón. No quiero saberlo. Pero también tengo claro que no se va a repetir, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no.

- Y no me debes explicaciones.

- Pero quiero dártelas. No me gustaría hacerse sentir mal por esto.

- Por favor Claire, no quiero tu lástima.

- No es lástima, Nate. Somos buenos amigos...

- Nada más.

- Nate, por favor - él detuvo el auto, ya estaban cerca de la escuela - eres maravilloso, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Soy yo, ¿entiendes? Vi morir a mi esposo, no lo supero aún, no sé si lo supere algún día. Aún me siento atada a él, aún lo necesito y extraño. No sé si puedas entenderlo, pero es muy difícil. Ojalá yo pudiera ser la mujer que merecer Nate.

- Lo eres, y necesitas ayuda. Lo sabes.

- No tengo tiempo para psicólogos.

- Deberías. El recuerdo de tu esposo te hace daño, eso está mal.

- Basta, no quiero hablar de ese tema ahora. Si, tienes razón y debería buscar ayuda. Pero ahora no, estamos trabajando y no hay tiempo para eso.

- Como quieras, solo es un consejo. Ahora...

- Si, ya sé - abrió la puerta del auto y bajó - llegaré a pie, que no nos vean llegar juntos - él asintió y la vio caminando hacia la escuela. Sabía que el tema de su esposo era muy delicado para Claire y que en verdad aún no lo había superado. Pero él la quería, desde lo que pasó con ellos no se la sacaba de la cabeza. Quería estar con ella, pero ahora solo se sentía más lejano. Además de la barrera que ella había puesto entre ellos acababa de enterarse que Joseph hasta la había tocado. No tenía celos, sabía que su compañero estaba con Candice y era a esa otra a quien quería, pero no pudo evitar la rabia. Suspiró. Algo le decía que la llegada de Enzo al pueblo de alguna forma iba a acelerar las cosas. Ojalá toda esa maldita misión acabara pronto

* * *

><p>Llevaron a Enzo hasta una cabaña que usaban a veces para guardar momentáneamente algunas cosas importantes. Lo arrastraron hasta dejarlo en una silla y no perdieron el tiempo en atarlo bien. También tenía un arma, la apartaron y descargaron de inmediato, luego lo maniataron. Le pusieron la misma capucha negra que usaron con una de ellas cuando las detuvieron. Ajustaron bien los nudos, Candice hasta podía recordar cuando la amarraron a ella también, ni podía moverse, estaba inmóvil total. Se sorprendió al ver lo fuerte que era Lauren al poner los nudos.<p>

- Hay que llamar a los otros - le dijo Lauren - esto es muy importante, no podemos dejarlos fuera.

- Claro, dame un momento - cogió su móvil y empezó a marcar el número de Joseph. Lauren la vio palidecer y se le contagió el temor de inmediato - apagado.

- ¿Crees que lo hayan cogido? Si sabía quién eras tú fácil también sabían de él.

- Déjame probar con Nate - marcó el número, luego de unas timbradas al fin contesto - ¡Nate! ¿dónde estás?

- Calma, estoy camino al Grill, ¿por?

- ¿Qué sabes de Joseph?

- ¡Ah! eso, justo les iba a avisar. El alcalde anda loco con esto del representante de Silas en el pueblo y ha organizado una reunión secreta con sus socios para sacar cuentas y presentarlas bien, Joseph está con él, el tipo está paranoico así que les haría apagar celulares, eso dijo.

- ¿Estás seguro que no es una trampa?

- No que yo sepa, estuve escuchando al padre de Bonnie hablar de lo mismo, parece algo solo del alcalde. ¿Por qué crees que es una trampa?

- ¿Dónde está Claire?

- ¿Cómo que donde? Hace media hora la llamé y dijo que estaba contigo.

- No la he visto en todo el día... - ahora si sabía que algo estaba yendo terriblemente mal. Enzo había dicho que haría que Joseph se encargue de Claire, pero obviamente Joseph estaba en otra cosa. ¿Y si había hecho que un socio secuestre a Claire? Giró a ver a Lauren, ella estaba marcando el número de la policía, colgó y negó con la cabeza.

- Apagado.

- ¡Mierda! Nate, tienes que venir acá. Está pasando algo muy grave, tenemos razones para sospechar que la gente de Silas tiene a Claire ahora mismo.

- ¡Qué! - lo escuchó gritar y maldecir - ¿dónde estás?

- En la cabaña de las provisiones en el bosque. Apresúrate por favor.

Colgaron, Candice caminó nerviosa de un lado a otro. Ahora lo entendía, Enzo había querido matarla esa misma noche, y a la vez había mandado a coger a Claire para hacer lo mismo con ella. Por eso su compañera mintió diciendo que estaba con ellas, quizá lo dijo para despistar mientras tenía un arma apuntada en la cabeza. Ahora Enzo estaba capturado, pero si no se comunicaba pronto con el captor podrían ejecutar a Claire. O quizá ya lo habían hecho. No quiso ni pensar en eso, sentía que estaba temblando de miedo.

- Vamos, hay que interrogarlo - Lauren tomó la delantera y entró a la cabaña. Le dio un puntapié a Enzo quien al parecer recién estaba despertando y soltó un quejido.

- ¡Hijo de puta! - gritó Candice con rabia - ¿dónde tienen a mi compañera? - silencio unos segundos y luego lo escucharon reír.

- Vaya rubia, no me contaste que te gustaba el sado, ¿quieres ser mi ama? Bien, te dejo, pero luego será mi turno - ahora fue ella quien soltó una patada más fuerte - eso cariño, me gusta el maltrato.

- ¡Dime dónde está!

- ¿Vas a traerla para un trío? Mala idea, si ya hay otra persona acá los tres podemos divertirnos mucho.

- Enzo, no me hagas perder la paciencia, ¿dónde está Claire?

- ¿Claire? No conozco a Claire, ¿no te llamabas Caroline Forbes? - empezó a perder la paciencia. Todo no eran más que burlas. Iba a darle otra patada pero entonces Lauren la tomó del brazo y la sacó un momento de la cabaña.

- Este tipo no va a hablar nada. No vamos a poder hacerlo confesar a patadas, ni siquiera amenazándolo de muerte.

- ¿Y entonces? ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! estoy segura que tienen a Claire, ¡será demasiado tarde para ella si no hacemos algo ahora!

- Lo sé. Pero no podemos sacarle la verdad nosotras al menos no así ¿Sabes torturar? - se quedó en blanco al escuchar esa pregunta, hasta se calmó y bajó un poco el tono de voz.

- En la policía no torturamos.

- En la DEA tampoco. Pero si en el ejército

- ¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar alguien del ejército?

- Nate fue Marine.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, hace años, antes de entrar al FBI. Estuvo en Iraq, y no sé qué cosas habrá visto allá pero sé de buena fuente que está familiarizado con la tortura - tragó saliva. Así que torturar a Enzo, torturarlo en serio nada de simples golpes. Eso iba en contra de su ética, pero era eso o perder a Claire.

- Bien, cuando llegue se lo pediremos - y Nate no tardó mucho en llegar. La idea de que tenía a Claire casi lo vuelve loco, lo peor era que Joseph no estaba accesible y quien sabe hasta qué hora podría contar con él.

- ¿Entonces qué hay? - sin decir nada Lauren entreabrió la puerta para que viera a Enzo maniatado - ¡mierda! ¿pero qué rayos a sucedido?

- No nos quedó de otra... - Candice empezó a narrar sobre lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, la cita, el intento de violación y como luego Lauren la sacó del apuro y ahora tenían a Enzo. Le comentó sobre la advertencia del tipo de que también mataría a Claire, esa desaparición solo se explicaba de esa manera. La tenían - ya intentamos sacarle algo, pero solo se burla. Lauren dice que tú... ya sabes, puedes sacarle la verdad con otros métodos - y Nate no lo dudó mucho. Asintió y caminó hacia la cabaña.

- Déjenme ver que puedo usar de lo que hay aquí, les avisaré en un rato a ver que pueden conseguirme. Sólo les pido algo. No entren, por más gritos que escuchen - asintieron. Ya Candice empezaba a sentirse nerviosa por eso, nunca había escuchado una tortura.

Adentro Enzo estaba despierto, pero apenas si podía moverse. Cuando escuchó que alguien entraba se quedó inmóvil, aún tenía la capucha en la cabeza y no podía ver nada. Nate recorrió rápidamente el lugar. Había una caja de energía eléctrica, pinzas, una manguera, y baldes de agua vacíos. Abrió el caño y el agua fluyó rápido. Sonrió. Ya lo tenía. Empezó a llenar un balde y lo llevó hasta el lado de Enzo. Empujó la silla con violencia haciéndolo caer de espaldas aún atado y sin decir palabra presionó sus mejillas para hacerlo abrir la boca y acto seguido le echó el agua en la cara con toda violencia haciendo que empiece a ahogarse.

- Necesitabas refrescarte, ¿verdad? - dijo mientras Enzo tomaba aire y tosía, puso la manguera en el balde para que siga llenándose - ahora dime, ¿dónde está Claire?

- ¿Kol? Kol Mikaelson, ¿eres tú?

- Eso no fue lo que pregunté - repitió el acto del agua con el balde. Ahora le costó más tiempo volver a respirar - ¿dónde está Claire?

- Compañero, esa mujer se ha vuelto loca, cree que tengo a su prima, no sé qué... - el agua cayó con más fuerza. Lo dejó tomar el aire nuevamente pero ahora además apretó su cuello.

- Te estoy haciendo una pregunta clara maldito imbécil, dime de una vez dónde está Claire.

- ¡No sé nada! Juro que no sé... - pero Nate sabía que no era así, y también sabía que ese tipo jamás había soportado una tortura. No iba a perder más el tiempo. Llenó al balde hasta el tope y sin darle más tiempo lo arrojó con rapidez, había visto gente morir por eso. Y de pura rabia acabó por echarle con fuerza el balde metálico en la cara, esperaba haberle roto la nariz.

- Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, Enzo. Y ya se me acabó el agua, ¿sabes lo que sigue? las pinzas. Voy a empezar a arrancarte todas las uñas y luego a cortarte los dedos, ¿has entendido? No voy a parar hasta que hables, así que tienes dos segundos para decirme dónde está ella antes que decida cambiar las pinzas por la corriente eléctrica - habló de una forma que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que eso iba a hacer. No sabía Nate que había hablado de la forma en que sus superiores lo habían hecho antes con los prisioneros de Iraq, de la forma en que había visto en otras torturas que los capturados quisieran soltar hasta lo que nadie quería saber.

- ¡Ya ya! - gritó desesperado. Y la forma en qué lo hizo le dio la seguridad a Nate que ahora si pensaba decir la verdad, estaba meado en los pantalones del miedo por lo que podía hacerle - ¡está con Damon! le pedí a él que se la lleve.

- ¿Le dijiste que haga algo en especial?

- Solo que la retenga

- Vamos a averiguarlo - enderezó la silla y buscó en la mesa donde las chicas habían dejado las pertenencias de Enzo. Tomó su celular, tenía clave - dime la contraseña - lo sintió dudar unos segundos y luego se la dijo. Nate buscó en las últimas llamadas, al parecer ese día solo se había contactado con Damon - voy a llamarlo, vas a preguntarle cómo está ella, le vas a ordenar que solo la retenga y que te diga donde la tiene. En cuanto a ti le vas a decir que estás con la otra rubia y que no haga nada hasta que le des la orden. Lo voy a poner en altavoz Enzo, así que te juro que si intentas decir alguna tontería fuera de lugar me voy a dar cuenta y me voy a pasar bien por el culo toda la información que tienes, te mato. Pero no sin antes divertirme un poco contigo jugando al Marine, no tienes idea como extraño esos tiempos - le quitó la capucha negra rápidamente. Tenía razón, le había ropa la nariz, se veía hasta mareado. Pero lo cogió fuerte del rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Quería que vea que estaba loco, que en verdad era capaz de hacer todo aquello con lo que lo amenazaba y no estaba jugando - eres un débil de mierda Enzo, no resistirías ni un día en la guerra - le dijo fríamente y con rabia - he visto iraquíes resistir hasta diez baldes de agua y prefirieron morir antes que decir una puta palabra, pero tú eres una alimaña asquerosa, una gallina de mierda que no merece piedad. ¿Sabes lo que hacíamos con cosas como tú? ¿Quieres averiguarlo?

- ¡Ya! diré lo que quieres, solo... ¡solo pon el maldito teléfono! - Nate sonrió. Claro que iba a obedecer, ese miedo ya lo conocía. Solo que no sabía cuánto tiempo le iba a durar eso. Estaba conmocionado por los baldazos de agua y se había apresurado a salvar su vida, pero lo que seguía iba a ser peor.

- Bien - marcó el número de Damon - ya sabes que hacer - el teléfono timbró unas cuatro veces antes que Damon contestara.

- ¡Hey! creí que nunca ibas a llamar - dijo el Salvatore - ¿la tienes ya?

- Si, ya hace un rato. Descuida. ¿Qué tal te fue a ti?

- Se resistió al principio, la tuve que obligar a que le diga a Kol Mikaelson que estaba con su supuesta prima, no hizo más problema.

- Ya, no importa, seguro se va a ir a embriagar por ahí con tu hermano.

- ¿Quieres que la mate ya?

- No, aún no ¿dónde la tienes?

- En el auto, pero si quieres que la retenga en el sótano de la mansión tenemos una habitación perfecta para eso.

- Genial, métela ahí. Te llamo mañana temprano para avisarte que va a querer el jefe, creo que se le ha metido una idea de última hora.

- Oh... bueno. Me avisas, no me moveré de aquí.

- Bien. Si hay cambio de planes te aviso antes, sino hasta mañana.

- Como quieras, ¡diviértete! - Damon colgó. Nate dejó el móvil a un lado y volvió a ponerle la capucha a Enzo.

- Lo has hecho bien, ahora quédate quietecito, papá ya viene

Ya sabían dónde estaba Claire y eso era lo más importante. Cuando salió las chicas no tenía buena cara, hasta lo miraron un poco asustadas. Lo entendía, eran buenas y honradas agentes del orden, nunca habían tenido que enfrentar una tortura.

- La tiene Damon en su mansión, dice que hay un sótano.

- Lo conozco - le dijo Rose - me enseñó esa habitación una vez.

- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? - le preguntó Candice.

- Bien... por ahora no podemos contar con Joe, mañana él nos ayudará. Lauren, creo que tú puedes ir a la mansión y sacar a Claire de ahí, eres amiga de Damon y no sospechará si vas a hacerle una visita.

- Si, tienes razón. Entonces...¿lo duermo?

- No Lauren, detenlo. Ya sabe de las dos infiltradas, dejarlo suelto sería un error. No podemos dejarlo libre, ya no - Lauren asintió pero se veía algo insegura. Nate sabía lo difícil que iba a ser para ella llevar a cabo eso, para la agente había llegado al fin el momento que tanto había temido. Por un año se había hecho la mejor amiga de Damon no solo para temas de la banda, sino en un aspecto más personal. Sabía que a su manera Lauren lo quería y deseaba que hubiera una forma de protegerlo, pero lamentablemente después de los acontecimientos ya no se podía - oye, sé que esto es duro para ti pero...

- No Nate, ni lo digas. Es mi trabajo, sé lo que tengo que hacer, siempre lo he tenido claro. Y no dudaré en detenerlo.

- Te creo. Solo ten cuidado. En cuánto a ti - miró a Candice - es mejor que te quedes cerca, busca en el auto del tipo que información o prueba podemos conseguir, tengo la clave de su móvil, revisa todo su historial, saca toda la información que puedas.

- Claro, empezaré ahora mismo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?

- Sacarle toda la información posible, no sé qué tanto quiera colaborar ahora, pero ya lo tenemos, no vamos a desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Tenemos que saber si alguien más sabía lo que iba a hacer hoy, que tanto sabe Silas de ustedes o nosotros, entre otras cosas.

- Si, será lo mejor - aunque le ponía los pelos de punta saber que al lado estarían torturando a una persona. Nunca aprobó esos métodos, pero sabía que en este caso iba a ser necesario.

- Ahora vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo - se movieron cada quien a lo suyo, iba a ser una noche larga.

Nate volvió con Enzo. Sabía que ahora iba a ser un poco más difícil, el agua se le había acabado y el método de las pinzas no siempre daba resultado. Respiró hondo, Joe era mucho más hábil que él sacando información y ni siquiera recurría al maltrato físico. Cogió una silla y se sentó frente a él, de su bolsillo sacó una caja de cigarrillos, cogió uno y lo encendió. Le quitó de nuevo la capucha al tipo, dio una pitada y echó todo el humo en la cara de Enzo haciéndolo toser.

- Hablemos - dijo con voz neutral - ¿cómo saben ustedes la identidad de las primas Forbes?

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿DEA? ¿FBI?

- No te importa.

- Malditos, han estado un año aquí... ¡un año y no nos dimos cuenta! - dijo con rabia - seguro tiene que ver con ese Bomer, hijo de puta, debimos matar a su zorra desde el principio... ¡ahhhh! - soltó un grito pues Nate lo quemó en una mano con el cigarrillo.

- Me gusta que hables, pero lo vas a hacer con calma. Explícate.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Me vas a matar de todas maneras.

- En eso te equivocas, yo no soy el jefe.

- Klaus... ese miserable de Klaus Mikaelson, él es el jefe, ¿verdad?

- El jefe decidirá lo que haremos contigo - dijo sin responder a su pregunta - y no sé si entre sus opciones está matarte. Aún puedes pasar a un programa de protección al testigo, ¿no?

- ¿Y esperas que crea esa mierda? ¡Sería lo mismo que estar muerto!

- Enzo, estoy tratando de ser amable contigo. Así que si no quieres que coja un palo de escoba y te lo meta por el trasero como hace nuestro valioso ejército de los Estados Jodidos de América en oriente, entonces te recomiendo que te calmes y seas bueno.

- No serías capaz.

- ¿En verdad crees que no sería capaz? - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con gesto siniestro y acercando más su rostro - también pensé que no sería capaz cuando llegue, cuando sales del país te dicen que somos honorables, ¿sabes? que eso de torturas es para salvajes, pero tú sabes bien que no es así. Y cuando llegas allá tu superior es una maldita bestia que aunque no necesita tortura igual lo hace. Igual te obliga a mirar cómo se tortura al enemigo y cuando te ve dudar te obliga a hacerlo tú mismo. Así que no tengas dudas de que si lo he hecho con gente que valía mucho más que tú no sería capaz de hacer lo mismo contigo. Tú decides Enzo. Cuéntame todo lo que te pregunte, y di la verdad. A un ex Marine no le puedes mentir, ¿sabes? Podré ver la falsedad en tus ojos - al principio Enzo se veía algo aterrado, ahora estaba más tranquilo pero se notaba que tenía miedo, que le había creído en sus amenazas y por nada del mundo quería experimentar dolor. Era de esa clase de cobardes que son muy valientes cuando tienen un arma en la mano y se sienten seguros, pero que luego lloran como bebés ante el primer rasguño.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Tu jefe sabe lo que ibas a hacer esta noche?

- No las iba a matar, solo era un escarmiento. Y si sabía de eso.

- ¿Qué iban a hacer después? Simplemente dejarlas aquí sabiendo que ustedes estaban enteradas quiénes eran? Esa no me la creo.

- Esperábamos que se fueran por voluntad propia.

- ¿Y luego qué?

- ¡Nada! se iba a acabar todo ahí, supongo. No sabía si a última hora al jefe se le iba a ocurrir que las ejecute, es muy temperamental.

- ¿Y qué es todo eso de Bomer?

Empezó a contarle. Le contó varias cosas esa noche, no era nada del otro mundo, Joseph hubiera sido mucho más hábil en llegar a donde quisiera. Pero era buena información. Lo único malo es que mientras más pasaba el tiempo Enzo se resistía a entrar en detalles y ni algunos golpes lo ablandaron del todo. Y también mientras más pasaba el tiempo Nate se daba cuenta que iba a ser muy complicado salir de esa situación a salvo. Las cosas se iban a poner muy difíciles para todos.

Afuera Candice no podía concentrarse bien. No había tenido noticias ni de Lauren ni Claire, solo esperaba que lleguen pronto y que la agente haya conseguido salvar a su compañera. De a ratos escuchaba un grito o algún que otro quejido de Enzo. No se atrevía a acercarse, temía ver lo que estaba pasando ahí. También había marcado varias veces el número de Joseph esperando que al fin haya salido de esa maldita reunión. Le había dejado un mensaje pidiendo que por favor vaya corriendo apenas lo escuche. Empezaba a angustiarse, necesitaba mucho que esté ahí con ella.

Casi al amanecer estarían todos reunidos y aunque Candice hubiera esperado que las cosas se mejoren para ese entonces pronto estaría segura de una frase que escuchó alguna vez. Cuando algo anda mal siempre puede ir peor.

* * *

><p>o cuando algo va mal Katie siempre puede poner algo peor XDDDD<p>

AHORA! pronto sabremos que le pasó a Claire, si es que Lauren la llegó a rescatar, y qué va a pasar cuando Joe se entere que está la cagada D:

MUAJAJAJAJAJA


	28. Capítulo 26: Revelación

Acá estoy! XD espero no hayan creído que me desaparecí otra vez, hago lo que puedo para publicar semanal :D aunque los capis que se vienen están bien hard ksdjjvnfjkbg y hoy habrá muchas #FUERTESDECLARACIONES como pa q me odien hasta la prox. semana

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26: Revelación<strong>

Lauren, más conocida como "Rose", tocó la puerta de la mansión Salvatore un par de veces antes que Damon abriera. Durante el camino había estado a punto de llorar pero se contuvo, no quería que él lo note. No sabía cómo iba a terminar eso, tenía claro que había que detener a Damon por el bien de la operación pero es que él era su amigo. Y lo quería, lo quería mucho. Ella siempre estuvo para él, Damon confió en ella, le reveló secretos de su vida, abrió su corazón a ella. Y ahora iba a traicionarlo, pero era su misión. "Lo has estado traicionando desde un principio", se dijo e intentó serenarse. Ya le había dicho Joseph que no se involucre tanto, pero no logró evitarlo. Damon era un ser maravilloso, pero había cometido errores y se metió en la senda equivocada. Lamentablemente era hora que pague las consecuencias.

- ¡Rose! - dijo algo sorprendido cuando abrió, quizá hasta incómodo.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - ella sonrió y le mostró una botella de vino que había llevado, lo notó dudar. Claro, tenía a una chica en el sótano, no quería arriesgarse - ¡vamos! ¿me vas a dejar afuera?

- Pasa - lo notó aflojar y sonreír al fin. Entró y miró a todos lados en búsqueda de alguna señal sospechosa pero la mansión estaba impecable como siempre.

- ¿Estás solo?

- Si, Stefan está fuera, regresará tarde - o en cualquier momento. Así que no podía dilatar esa situación mucho tiempo, iba a tener que actuar lo más rápido que pudiera - voy por el saca corcho - ella asintió y lo esperó, tenía que adormecerlo un poco con el alcohol o al menos distraerlo. Tenía que llevar la conversación a un tema que lo pusiera con la guardia baja - listo - se sentó a su lado, descorchó la botella, ella ya había ido por las copas.

- No tienes buena cara, ¿pasó algo? - le dijo mientras servía el vino.

- Nada, ya sabes, lo de siempre...

- Elena - él asintió levemente - amigo, creí que ya habías aceptado que ella no volvería a ti.

- Ella sigue herida por la muerte de su hermano, cree que todo es nuestra culpa. Mía principalmente, ya sabes - ella asintió. Conocía esa historia de memoria. Elena había empezado a salir con Stefan y a frecuentar la casa de los Salvatore, así conoció a Damon y aunque este sabía que estaba mal no pudo evitar enamorarse de la chica de su hermano. Y la chica era una bandida total. Apenas se dio cuenta de la situación cedió a Damon y lo hicieron varias veces aún teniendo ella una relación con Stefan. Damon estaba seguro que pronto terminarían, ella siempre decía que estaba buscando un momento preciso para eso, que era cuestión de esperar. Y entonces a Elena se le ocurrió pedirle a los dos hermanos que metan a Jeremy a la organización. Lo hicieron, pero el chico fue débil. Abrió la boca, las cosas se salieron de control y terminaron matándolo. Y ahora Elena los odiaba a los dos.

- No es culpa tuya - insistió Lauren - fue ella quien insistió para que metan a su hermano en esto, ella sabía bien los riesgos. Y el chico también, no digo que se lo buscó, solo digo que no fue culpa tuya, metete eso en la cabeza de una vez.

- Quisiera, ¿sabes? Pero no puedo. No soporto recordar como lloraba aquel día. La amo, me duele que sufra, me duele que esté lejos de mí. La extraño, la necesito.

- También creo que lo de su hermano es muy reciente, deberías esperar un poco para intentarlo otra vez.

- Eso quisiera... - empezó a hablar sobre lo que sentía por ella, las veces que había intentado acercarse, el rechazo, entre otras cosas. Lauren lo escuchaba, pero no podía perder más tiempo. Se había encargado de renovar el alcohol en la copa de Damon sin que él le prestara mucha atención. Hablaba tanto de sus pesares que ni cuenta se dio de que Rose apenas había bebido y que todo se lo estaba dando a él. La tercera copa se la tomó casi de golpe para evitar ponerse a llorar.

- Ya calma, esto no te hace bien.

- Al contrario Rose, hablar de esto me hace muy bien. Necesito sacarlo, me duele pensar en eso, me lo guardo pero hay momentos que no puedo más.

- Entiendo.

- Ojalá no lo entendieras nunca Rose, es horrible sentirse así. Y gracias en verdad, gracias por escucharme.

- No es nada Damon - él ya estaba bien mareado, pero ahora ella solo conseguía que le doliera hacer lo que seguía. Cuando Damon sepa la verdad iba a odiarla por siempre. Si es que sobrevivía a todo eso claro.

- Iré por otra botella - se puso de pie tambaleante. Empezó a caminar dándole la espalda. Ella también se paró y sacó el arma que tenía oculta, tenía que darle un buen golpe que lo haga dormir, la idea había sido emborracharlo hasta que se durmiera pero no iba a dar tiempo de eso. La agente cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Avanzó a él y le puso el arma en la cabeza. Mareado como estaba sintió el peligro y se quedó inmóvil.

- No te muevas Damon.

- Rose, ¿qué pasa? - quería mirar de reojo pero no podía.

- Manos en alto

- Bien - obedeció - no sé que juego es este pero...

- Camina - se tambaleó un poco y caminó. Lo llevó cerca de un closet.

- Rose, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

- Siento esto, en verdad lo siento - su voz sonó entrecortada y una lágrima escapó. Lo golpeó en la cabeza haciéndolo caer al piso de rodillas y luego un golpe más tal como hizo con Enzo. Listo, estaba inconsciente. Revisó sus bolsillos y encontró un arma y llaves, tenían que ser las de abajo. Metió a Damon en el closet, le puso llave y por si las dudas colocó una silla para atracar la puerta.

Listo, ahora solo tenía que ir por Claire. Bajó al sótano y encontró al fin la puerta metálica con rendijas y tras ellas Claire. Estaba maniatada de pies y manos, tenía una mordaza y estaba inconsciente. Se apresuró a entrar, sacó de su bolsillo una navaja y empezó a cortar las cuerdas. Ya para ese entonces Claire empezó a moverse y abrió los ojos.

- Gracias al cielo... - sonrió apenas.

- ¿Cómo pasó esto?

- Me interceptó cuando iba camino al Grill, me puso un arma en la cabeza y luego me dio un golpe, ¿está sangrando? - Lauren apenas se dio cuenta, el otro lado de rubia cabellera estaba cubierto de sangre.

- Si, y mucho. Vamos a parar la hemorragia mientras nos vamos - Claire asintió. Con la misma mordaza cubrió la herida - aprieta duro, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Le quitaste las llaves a Damon?

- Es bastante complicado de explicar, luego hablamos con calma. Ahora párate - le dio una mano, Claire estuvo de pie pronto. Lauren iba a girar pero entonces notó que los ojos de la policía se abrían de sorpresa. Ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero Claire sí. Su mente supo que alguien estaba detrás de ella y que corría peligro, pero el cuerpo solo se movió cuando estuvo en el piso después de que Claire la empujara salvándola de una bala. En la puerta estaba Stefan Salvatore apuntándolas con un arma.

- ¿Qué diablos es esto? - preguntó el chico - Rose, ¿por qué rayos mi hermano está desmayado en un closet? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

- No tenías que disparar, baja esa arma Stefan - dijo en tono conciliador, Claire estaba desprotegida y podía matarla cuando quisiera.

- Primero bájala tú.

- Los dos a la vez - pero Stefan no hizo caso, seguía apuntando a Claire. Entonces ella tampoco lo haría - Stefan, soy más rápida que tú, quita tu dedo del gatillo si no quieres salir herido.

- ¡Dime qué está pasando!

- Damon se volvió loco y metió a Rebekah aquí, quien sabe lo que quería hacer, me asusté, creo que estaba drogado y se le ocurrió esa estupidez. Así que le di un golpe y vine a rescatarla antes que haga algo de lo que se arrepienta. Eso es todo - no tenía por qué sospechar, total sabía bien que ella era amiga de su hermano y conocía las locuras que podía hacer esa droga con la mente de uno.

- Steff, ha sido horrible - decía Claire con ojos llorosos y en papel de víctima - ya deja que me vaya por favor.

- Eso no explica que tengas un arma, Rose.

- Stefan, no sé si recuerdas para quienes trabajamos ¿Crees que andaría por ahí sin un arma? Hazme el favor, siempre cargo con una.

- Pero mi hermano...

- Damon se va a despertar y recordará la cagada que casi se manda, se alegrará de que le haya salvado el pellejo y todos felices. Ahora baja eso - Stefan lo hizo lentamente, al menos Claire ya estaba fuera de peligro. Lo que quedaba claro es que ahora tendrían que neutralizar también el Salvatore menor. Cielo santo, el mundo iba a arder cuando Joseph se entere a qué había llegado todo eso.

- Bien, bajémosla los dos a la vez - la agente asintió y empezaron, Stefan guardó su arma y ella también.

- ¿Puedes dejarnos salir ya?

- Pueden - les abrió la puerta. Empezaron a caminar, Lauren aún tenía que neutralizar también al menor de los hermanos. Estaban subiendo las escaleras con él detrás cuando él habló - por desgracia para ti Rose, o como te llames, mi hermano me envió un mensaje hace buen rato. Me dijo que tenía a una agente encubierta en el sótano - ambas palidecieron. Casi lo imaginaban detrás de ella apuntándolas sin saber a quién matar primero - y si tú has venido a rescatarla es porque eres una de ellos...

- Stefan, escucha...

- ¡No! - gritó Claire y echó a un lado de la escalera a Lauren apenas un instante antes que la bala le dé en la cabeza. Le rozó la oreja y segundos después la sintió sangrar.

- Sigues tú - dijo Stefan. Claire corrió hacia el segundo piso, estaba desarmada y no tenía oportunidades si no se ponía a salvo. Quizá verla correr excitó de pronto al naciente asesino dormido dentro de Stefan Salvatore, porque por un segundo se olvidó por completo de Lauren y salió detrás de Claire. Lauren escuchó un disparo y se puso de pie sacando su arma de inmediato.

- ¡Detente muchacho! - gritó esperando que ese disparo no le haya dado a Claire. Pero al parecer el chico la había cogido del talón haciéndola caer, Claire se había arrastrado un poco para huir pero Stefan ya la tenía en la mira otra vez. No le quedaba de otra, iba a tener que dispararle. Le dio en la pierna, Stefan aulló de dolor, Claire aprovechó para darle una fuerte patada en el rostro. Pero el joven era duro de roer, aún con todo el dolor encima disparó a Lauren quien una vez más se salvó de milagro. Empezó a disparar a todos lados. Lauren y Claire se tuvieron que esconder detrás de un sofá.

- ¡Las voy a matar malditas! - gritó hecho una fiera. Ambas agentes se miraron a los ojos. No quedaba mucho tiempo. Y no quedaba de otra. Con tristeza en los ojos Claire asintió y Lauren hizo lo mismo. Echó un ojo y disparó mortalmente. La bala fue al pecho y le atravesó. Stefan cayó, Claire corrió, le pisó la mano haciendo soltar el arma y la pateó a un lado.

- ¿Sobrevivirá? - preguntó Claire con tristeza. Stefan no era malo, nunca lo fue. No merecía aquello, pero había sido una decisión que tuvieron que tomar para seguir adelante. Era él o ellas. Stefan cerró los ojos, un charco de sangre empezaba a aparecer.

- No lo sé Claire, y la verdad a estas alturas hasta es mejor que no lo haga - dijo con voz amarga. Claire la miró y la vio con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas - él amaba a su hermano, lo amaba y yo lo he matado. Los he destruido.

- No digas eso Lau... no es tu culpa, era lo que tenías que hacer...

- ¡Es que él no merece esto! - lloró - ¡este chico es bueno Claire! No quiero dejarlo morir pero si lo dejamos vivir hablará y todo se irá al demonio ¡Todo! ¿En qué mierda nos hemos convertido? Somos las buenas, ¿no? ¿Por qué tenemos que matar gente inocente?

- Él iba a matarnos, era solo cuestión de supervivencia - Lauren sollozó un momento antes de recuperar la compostura, ya estaba hecho. Claire revisó los signos vitales de Stefan. Nada - ¿qué haremos con el cuerpo? - Lauren suspiró, bien, ya había pasado el momento de debilidad. Quizá nunca iba a superar aquello que acababa de pasar, pero había que seguir adelante.

- No sé si dejarlo aquí. Si Damon había advertido a su hermano es probable que haya advertido a los demás también, puede que vengan acá.

- Bien, ¿entonces donde?

- Hay una fábrica abandonada. Ahí, por mientras. Luego ya decidiremos - Claire asintió, era hora de moverse.

Primero llevaron el cuerpo de Stefan a donde habían acordado, ahora había que hacerse cargo también de Damon. Por suerte aún estaba inconsciente, por lo que fue más fácil atarlo bien. Lo que no fue fácil fue meterlo en la maletera del auto, ya que fue entonces cuando despertó y empezó a forcejear hasta casi caer al piso, ya dentro del maletero Lauren tuvo que darle otro golpe para dormirlo y poder cerrar la capota.

- Bien, ahora si me dirás que está pasando, ¿verdad?

- Te cuento durante el camino, andando - subieron al auto. Le contó brevemente sobre la situación de Candice y Enzo, lo que tuvieron que hacer para detenerlo antes que le haga daño y como ya Nate se estaba encargando de él - se puso como una fiera cuando supo que te tenían.

- Me imagino... - sin querer hasta sonrió. Así que Nate había sido capaz de volver a los viejos hábitos del ejército solo por ella. Algo de eso le había contado, fue una época terrible de constante tensión y matanza sin sentido, aprender a torturar fue parte del trabajo y si, lo hacía bastante bien, pero eso no significaba que le agradara.

Llegaron al fin, habían pasado varias horas con esa misión de rescate. A lo lejos vieron a Candice. Cuando esta las identificó echó a correr hacia ellas y sorpresivamente abrazó a Claire.

- ¡Estás bien! ¡no sabes cuánto me alegra! - ella ni siquiera supo si corresponder el abrazo. Solo se quedó quieta, teniendo claro que en verdad su compañera se había estado muriendo de la angustia por saber de ella.

- Gracias - contestó despacio sin saber qué más decirle.

- ¿Y Joseph?

- Aún no llega - avanzó junto con ellas, temía la reacción de Joseph. Fue entonces que vio un auto avanzar, se pusieron en alerta. Pero lo reconocieron a lo lejos. Ahora si, iba a arder Troya.

* * *

><p>Cuando al fin acabó la maldita reunión lo único que quería Joseph era dormir. Había sido un día muy largo y la reunión también. Prácticamente se había tenido que hacer cargo de todo ya que el imbécil del alcalde estaba tan nervioso que solo lograba decir estupideces, ahora él era prácticamente quien mandaba. El señor Bennet arregló bien todas las cuentas, se acordó ser claros con Enzo y dar una buena imagen, aumentar la producción, entre otras cosas. Había mucho que arreglar ya que como era obvio el alcalde estaba desviando dinero que le pertenecía a Silas y era mejor para él tener cuidado con eso. Al finalizar quedó bastante claro quién era el segundo al mando y quien era mejor que trate con Silas de ese momento en adelante. Nada más y nada menos que Joseph. Por un punto esa reunión había sido satisfactoria, aunque haya durado tantas horas.<p>

Al salir encendió el celular y encontró varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes de voz. De Claire, Nate, Lauren, Candice. Todas pedían que por favor vaya apenas pueda a la cabaña en el bosque porque había pasado algo "muy grave". Al menos todos estaban vivos, pero empezó a temer que sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado sería tan grave que haya puesto en peligro la misión. Maldijo, si esa reunión no hubiera sucedido él hubiera estado ahí para hacerse cargo. No es que no confiara en lo que sus compañeros decidieran, pero él era el líder, era quien daría todo por salvar la misión sin considerar nada.

Llegó al fin, a lo lejos vio dos autos, y uno de ellos era de Enzo. Ya para ese momento estaba a punto de explotar. Algo grave con Enzo había pasado. Bajó de inmediato y a los segundos sintió a Candice cerca de él, lo estaba abrazando.

- ¡Llegaste! ¡Llegaste al fin! - la notó nerviosa. Eso lo asustó más. Candy no era de perder la compostura y menos en el trabajo. Ella lo abrazó fuerte y él hizo lo mismo. No quería imaginar que Enzo le hubiera hecho algún daño irreparable. Correspondió el abrazo sin entender aún que pasaba - ¡te he necesitado tanto esta noche! - buscó la mirada de Candice, tenía los ojos rojos, trataba de contener las lágrimas. Estaba asustada y eso le rompió el corazón. Le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó con más fuerza para confortarla.

- Dime que no te pasó nada.

- Casi... - entrecerró los ojos, se sintió rabioso de pronto. Algo "casi" le había pasado y ese "casi" la tenía así. Buscó la mirada de Lauren y Claire, ellas también se veían inquietas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Muchas cosas... - empezó a decir Lauren - raptaron a Claire.

- ¿Qué? - vio a Claire asentir. Candice se separó despacio, era momento de tomar el mando - ¿quién?

- Damon, fue él.

- Dime que estaba bajo efecto de las drogas y no...

- No Joe - interrumpió - él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Enzo lo mandó a que me retuviera, me iban a ejecutar al amanecer - abrió la boca de sorpresa y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Dio unos pasos dando vueltas intentando serenarse. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Todo se había salido de control.

- ¿Y Damon? - Lauren se acercó al auto y abrió la maletera. Ahí estaba Damon maniatado. Joseph se puso una fiera, eso era demasiado. Eso no podía estar pasando. Se acercó y cerró con fuerza la maletera, miró a Lauren con amargura.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios organizaron una misión de rescate que incluya revelar tu identidad y secuestrar a este tipo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

- No había otra forma - se defendió - tenía que actuar rápido, Claire corría peligro.

- ¡Conoces toda esa maldita mansión! ¿Me vas a decir que no pudiste entrar a escondidas y sacar a Claire?

- ¡No podía hacerlo! ¡Era eso o dejarla morir!

- Eso no es lo peor - intervino Claire - Damon le mandó un mensaje a Stefan, llegó justo cuando estábamos por huir. Estaba armado Joe, disparaba a matar, casi nos hiere. Nosotras tuvimos...

- No, no... no me vas a decir que lo mataron - silencio, era bastante obvia la respuesta - ¿me estás jodiendo? ¡No es posible!

- No nos quedó de otra - le dijo Lauren - Lo sabía, estaba ahí disparando. Herido, muerto, no había diferencia. Él lo sabía, se puso violento, ya estaba todo hecho un desastre de todas maneras.

- ¿Dónde diablos está Nate? - miró la cabaña y caminó fiero hacia allá - ¡Nate! Nate donde... - abrió la puerta y a punto estuvo de lanzar otro ¡Mierda! al ver a Enzo amarrado a una silla con Nate al lado. No era necesario darse cuenta que lo había estado torturando - sal ahora mismo - sin inmutarse el otro agente salió. Una vez estuvieron reunido los cinco Joseph estalló, no podía más - alguien explíqueme cómo demonios llegamos a esta situación - hubo silencio, se miraron entre sí buscando a quien hablaría primero - ¿qué esperan?

- Enzo había cogido a Candice y la llevó a su auto bajo amenazas, iba a... ya sabes, los separé justo a tiempo, antes que abuse de ella - comenzó Lauren. Hasta ahí ya tenía ganas de entrar él mismo a partirle la cara a ese Enzo y poner en práctica otras técnicas de tortura - cuando trajimos acá a Enzo fue Nate quien se encargó de sacarle la verdad pues sospechábamos que lo mismo le había pasado a Claire y él nos reveló que lo tenía Damon.

- Ajá ¿cómo fue que Enzo cogió a Candice? ¿La siguió? ¿Cómo es que estabas tú ahí, Lauren? Quiero la maldita historia completa.

- No, yo ya había aceptado un encuentro con él previamente. Me amenazó la noche de la fiesta - le informó Candice.

- Me estás queriendo decir - se contuvo, en serio se aguantó bien las ganas de no mandarla al demonio solo porque la quería - que la mañana de ayer tuvimos una reunión donde pudiste habernos informado de la amenaza, ¿Y simplemente te quedaste callada? ¿Eso quieres decir?

- Me amenazó con matarlos a todos, solo pude contárselo a Lauren para que me ayude a escapar y...

- ¡No! No vengas con excusas ridículas. Esta maldita misión se acaba de ir al demonio porque no abriste la boca cuando tenías que hacerlo. Si ya se lo habías dicho a Lauren bien podrías habérselo dicho a tu compañera para que esté alerta, a Nate para que vigile a los demás, a mí para no ir a una reunión y encontrar una excusa. Pudiste haber hecho todo eso Candice, ¡pero decidiste cagarla con tu silencio! - esa no se la podía perdonar y soltó toda la rabia que lo estaba matando. Quizá ellos aún no se daban cuenta la verdadera gravedad de la situación, pero él sí, perfectamente. Adentro tenían a un hombre de confianza de Silas que simplemente no podía desaparecer de un día para otro y que obviamente no iba a aceptar colaborar con ellos. Habían matado a uno de los integrantes de la banda de dealers y hermano de una de las personas de confianza de Mystic Falls, Damon, y encima a este lo tenían secuestrado. Estaban arruinados, cualquier paso que dieran los llevaba a lo mismo. A Silas sospechando, a Silas mandando a toda su gente a poner orden, a ellos muertos y sin pruebas suficientes de su identidad para poder detenerlo. La misión se había arruinado y punto.

- No fue así... - contestó Candice con cierta rabia, pero a la vez con culpa. Tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, una parte de ella le decía que era cierto lo que Joseph acababa de decirle y otra simplemente se rebelaba a que Joseph, la persona que decía quererla, la esté gritando de esa manera.

- Y ustedes dos - dijo mirando a Nate y Lauren - ¿qué demonios tenías en la cabeza? - señaló a Lauren - ¡Soy tu jefe en esto! ¿Por qué no me reportaste inmediatamente lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué decidieron actuar por su cuenta? ¡Es lo más estúpido que has hecho agente Cohan! Y encima teniendo la forma de sacar a Damon de casa siendo su amiga para que alguien más libere a Claire como se supone que debieron haber planeado y dejar a Damon simplemente desconcertado... ¡No! tuviste que planear esa estupidez de secuestrarlo y encima matar al hermano, ¿es qué tienes mierda en la cabeza? - Lauren bajó la mirada, en parte porque tenía razón. Si se le hubiera ocurrido aquello Damon no tendría por qué estar secuestrado ni Stefan muerto - y tú - ahora le tocaba el turno a Nate - creí que eras bastante inteligente para ser mi segundo, para poder hacerte cargo de una situación crítica pero ya veo que hice mal en confiar en ti, ¿torturar a Enzo? ¿En serio? Entiendo que hayan tenido que recurrir a la violencia al inicio para saber dónde diablos habían llevado a Claire, ¿pero torturarlo toda la maldita noche? ¡No puedes ser tan idiota! Y si se supone que habías tomado el mando, ¿no se te pudo ocurrir nada mejor para que salven a Claire sin cagarla?

- Joe, por favor - intervino ahora Claire. A ella era la única a la que no tenía nada que reclamarle - hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, la situación era crítica en verdad...

- ¡Pues esperaba algo mejor de ustedes! ¡Ahora un año de trabajo se acaba de ir a la mierda!

- ¡Ya cierra la boca! - soltó rabioso Nate de pronto - cállate Joseph, cállate. No me hagas que me olvide que eres el jefe y te rompa la cara. Tú no sabes lo que hemos tenido que pasar aquí, el miedo que sentimos, la presión ¡No sabes nada! Y no me hagas hablar, por qué ya sé bien como se originó todo esto.

- Debieron haberse ido cuando lo pedí - dijo Joseph como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que dijo Nate - si se hubieran largado tal como les dije apenas llegó Enzo nada de esto hubiera pasado...

- ¡No Joseph! Eso no es así y lo sabes. Todo esto se hubiera evitado si desde el principio hubieras hablado con la verdad. Y sabes de qué estoy hablando - decía Nate. Joseph ya no supo que decir, se acababa de quedar sin argumentos. Antes de que Nathaniel terminara de hablar todo el enojo de hace un rato se había deshecho y ahora solo tenía algo seguro. Todo, absolutamente todo era su culpa.

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Candice de pronto. Claire suspiró. Ya sabía lo que Nate iba a decir y sabía que las cosas se iban a poner feas.

- Enzo me contó una historia interesante. Sobre ciertas agentes que están en Mystic Falls como parte de una amenaza, y que tú estás perfectamente al tanto de todo. Que desde un inicio sabías que Candice estaba aquí porque estaban amenazando a Matt Bomer con hacerle daño si abría la boca ¡Ella todo ese tiempo no ha sido más que una rehén y tú lo sabías!

- ¿Qué? - Candice dio unos pasos adelante en dirección a Joseph - ¿qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Qué tiene que ver Matt en todo esto? ¡No entiendo! - Lauren captó rápido. Candice también pero no podía creérselo. No, no, imposible. No quería aceptarlo, no quería siquiera pensar que Joseph le haya estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo y ocultándole una información vital y que pudo cambiarlo todo.

- Amenazaron a Matt con matarte, por eso terminó contigo, para alejarte y que no te hagan daño - todo se había ido al demonio. Ya no podía ocultar nada más, tenía que hablar. Y cada palabra que decía le dolía y solo lo hacía sentirse más seguro de que estaba perdiéndola para siempre - y luego te trajeron acá para tenerlo amenazado. Por eso Enzo vino, para darte un escarmiento y dejar a Matt fuera del caso. Él me pidió que no te dijera nada - listo, lo había dicho. Aquello que tanto había temido al fin estaba sucediendo. Candice estaba pálida y lo miraba perpleja sin dar crédito a lo que había oído. No, no... ¡Joseph no podía haberle mentido tanto! Él había sabido todo ese tiempo la verdad y que Matt siempre la quiso pero estaba bajo amenaza y no tuvo jamás la intención de decírselo ¡No podía ser verdad! Eso era irreal, toda esa situación. La misión casi arruinada, los peligros, los secuestros, Stefan muerto y ahora Joseph diciendo que había llegado ahí porque amenazaban a su ex novio a quien tanto quiso y que jamás quiso romper con ella sino que fue obligado. No, eso era demasiado. Fue Joseph quien rompió esa sensación de irrealidad al acercarse a ella. Y no soportó tenerlo tan cerca, no después de las mentiras que le había dicho. Y reaccionó entonces. Le dio la cachetada más fuerte que jamás había dado en su vida a nadie, cargada de rabia y dolor. Para cuando se dio cuenta tenía los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

- No vuelvas a acercarte a mí en tu puta vida, ¿me has oído? ¡Nunca!

* * *

><p>QUE DIOS ME COJA CONFESADA! flkvmsdfbdkb lo arreglaré, algún día XD<p> 


	29. Capítulo 27: Soluciones inmediatas

_ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh XD holaaa! disculpen la demora =( el trabajo me absorvió, la vida social también lol XD pa que les voy a mentir, demoré un poco. Dejé la cagada y vengo a "arreglarla" lo mejor que se pueda en el aspecto de la misión XD lo otro ya lo veremos!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27: Soluciones inmediatas<strong>

Bien, estaba la cagada. Eso era un hecho innegable, pero tampoco podía dejar que las cosas se sigan yendo al retrete. Había una misión que quizá aún podía salvarse y alguien tenía que poner orden ahí, alguien como ella. Candy acababa de darle una cachetada a Joseph y él tenía un gesto de arrepentimiento y derrumbe que daba pena. Así que antes que las cosas se pusieran peores avanzó, cogió a su compañera del brazo y la arrastró (si, la arrastró) usando la fuerza hacia un lado.

- Basta - dijo autoritaria - no estamos para discutir temas personales ahora. Estamos trabajando, somos adultos y estamos en una misión. Ustedes dos van a resolver todo cuando estén a solas - buscó aprobación en Nate y Lauren, ellos asintieron, claro que estaban de acuerdo. Candice se notaba que quería seguir llorando y maldiciendo, le temblaban los labios. Pero ya sea por un arranque de hacerse la digna o porque en verdad quería rescatar la misión, se paró bien, se secó las lágrimas y se puso firme. Joseph también recogió lo que quedaba de su entereza y trató de componerse lo mejor que pudo.

- Tenemos que actuar rápido. Supuestamente Enzo iba a esperar que Silas lo llame y le confirme si mataba a las chicas, mientras tenía la autorización para divertirse con ellas por la noche - informó Nate.

- Es un problema - habló Joseph tratando de ser él mismo - no hay nada para justificar lo que ha pasado esta noche ante ese maldito.

- Quizá si - le dijo Claire - aun hay forma de salvar esto, o al menos hacer lo posible para lograr mantenernos vivos unas semanas más antes de poder detener a Silas y a su gente.

- ¿Qué se te ocurre? - preguntó Lauren.  
>- Tengo un par de cosas en mente, quizá sirva...<p>

* * *

><p>Enzo aún dormitaba, por suerte no había escuchado nada de la terrible discusión de los agentes. Se quedó dormido sin querer de puro agotamiento de tantas horas de tortura y tensión. Pero despertó pronto cuando le quitaron la capucha negra y su vista se aclaró poco a poco. Frente a él estaba Klaus Mikaelson. Y a pesar de lo agotado que estaba no pudo evitar sentir rabia. Ahí estaba, ese tipo que había sido infiltrado por más de un año y sabía muchos de sus negocios, un traidor que podía meterlos a todos a la cárcel, una maldita rata. Y él que confió en él, que hasta le cayó de maravillas. Se sentía un idiota por hacerse dejado engañar.<p>

- Mikaelson - dijo algo rabioso - ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

- No importa eso ahora.

- Quizá no. Importará cuando el jefe llame en una hora y le diga del desastre que han armado.

- No harás eso Enzo, lo sabes. No había querido decirte mi nombre, habrás pensado que por protección. Pero no es así, no te lo dije porque esto no es una maldita película de acción donde revelo mi plan malvado. No vale la pena gastar saliva en un hombre muerto - Enzo lo miró perplejo, no podía estar hablando en serio.

- No vas a matarme - dijo confiado - un hombre muerto te causaría más problemas.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? Ya hice que mataran a Logan y Shane - dijo para su sorpresa - puedo hacer lo mismo. Anoche rescatamos a nuestra compañera Claire y matamos por accidente a Stefan, Damon está detenido - por más que Enzo intentó no vio mentiras en sus ojos no haya rastros de ellas. Klaus o quien sea decía la verdad - le diré al alcalde que descubrimos que Damon y tú tenían un plan para apoderarse de la organización, que desviaban dinero, que estaban preparando el golpe. Con lo paranoico que está no dudes que creerá en mi palabra, y si lo convencí en contra de dos hombres con los que llevaba años trabajando ten por seguro que lo pondré en contra de ti a quien apenas conoce y a de Damon, a quien nunca ha estimado - Enzo miró a un lado molesto. Todo lo que acababa de decir Klaus era cierto, podía hacer todo eso, pero no saldría del todo bien.

- Silas no dejaría las cosas como están, si desaparecemos...

- Claro, le molestará y mucho. Pero para ese entonces tú y Damon estarán muertos y enterrados, yo lejos de aquí, y cuando los hombres de Silas caigan estaremos preparados para recibirlos y detenerlos a todos.

- Creí que esta no era una película barata de acción en la que me dices todos tus planes, total igual ibas a matarme.

- Lo digo porque creo que puede haber otra alternativa. Depende de ti - Enzo torció los labios. Debió adivinar que se trataba de eso, quería que colabore con él.

- No voy a entrar al maldito programa de protección al testigo.

- Nunca dije que fuera voluntario, Enzo. Te estoy arrestando, irás a la cárcel ahora mismo y quieras o no pasarás al programa de protección al testigo si no quieres morir ahí dentro. Eso a menos que desees que te mate de una vez.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y bajo que cargos me arrestarás?

- ¿Sabes que el agente "Kol" grabó todas tus confesiones durante la tortura? - Enzo suspiró hondo. Bien, estaba perdido. O se ponía dócil para ellos e iba a la cárcel para colaborar en lo posible para que arresten a Silas, o se ponía violento y acababa muerto. Le gustaba el dinero, le gustaba la posición privilegiada que tenía en la organización, pero no iba a dar la vida por nadie, mucho menos por "Silas". De todas maneras era hombre muerto, puede que esté a salvo un tiempo mientras esté detenido, pero también sabía que Silas no iba a mover un dedo por sacarlo, pero si por callarlo. "Me matará adentro, encontrará una forma de que no lo delate. A menos que..."

- Digan que me mataron - sugirió - has lo que dijiste al inicio, engaña a Silas con el cuento de que me mataron pero llevame a ese maldito lugar y hablaré todo lo que quieran. Todo, en serio - y eso reduciría su pena, no lo mataría. Todos felices.

- Vaya, vaya... - sonrió el agente Joseph - eres más inteligente de lo que creía, en verdad sabes lo que te conviene. Chico listo.

- ¿Y qué hay de Damon? ¿Cómo solucionarás eso?

- Descuida, nos encargaremos de eso nosotros. Ahora quédate acá, ya vuelvo. Esta tarde estarás camino a donde te prometí.

* * *

><p>Damon no tenía los ojos cubiertos cuando abrieron la maletera, por eso los cerró apenas la luz del sol le dio en la cara. Los mantuvo cerrados mientras lo sacaban del auto y lo hicieron sentar en una silla que habían llevado hasta ahí. Aún estaba maniatado de pies y manos así que no podía moverse mucho. Se sacudió intentando liberarse pero fue en vano, como era de esperarse. Levantó la mirada, ahía estaba Rose y más allá Kol Mikaelson, quien al parecer no era quien pensaban.<p>

- Dime que demonios está pasando - le dijo con rabia el Salvatore - ¿Quién eres?

- Agente especial de la DEA Lauren Cohan - respondió con voz neutra. De inmediato el rostro de Damon se transformó por la rabia y empezó a removerse más fuerte, por poco cae al piso.

- ¡Maldita sea! Me has engaño tanto tiempo, ¡desgraciada! Y ahora vas a arrestarme ¿no? ¡Zorra asquerosa! Yo confié en ti, te quería, ¡eras mi amiga!

- Sigo siendo tu amiga Damon, es verdad que en un inicio me acerqué a ti por información y luego te conocí más, las cosas cambiaron. Soy tu amiga.

- ¡Mientes!

- Puede que así parezca. Hay otra cosa Damon, ayer le avisaste a tu hermano que tenías a "Rebekah". Nos enfrentó y no salió bien parado. Está muerto - Damon la quedó mirando perplejo, segundos después al darse cuenta que no era una broma, se puso a temblar.

- ¿Lo mataste? ¿Fuiste tú? - el silencio de la agente lo decía todo - ¡maldita! ¿Y aún así tienes la cara de decirme que eres mi amiga? ¡Maldita seas!

- ¡Claro que lo soy! Si no fuera por mi estarías muerto ahora mismo, como tu amigo Enzo.

- ¿Qué? Ustedes... tienen... ¿tienen a Enzo?

- Teníamos - ahora intervino Nate - lo detuvimos la noche de ayer, después de una serie de torturas habló mucho y demás. Sabemos más de lo queríamos Damon. La verdad es que esta sería la oportunidad idead para arrestarte, tenemos toneladas de evidencia contra ti para condenarte a 3 cadenas perpetuas, y en cuando a Enzo ni tenemos que preocuparnos, no está más entre nosotros.

- Malditos... - rabió. Aún no asmilaba eso de que su hermano estaba muerto y menos Enzo. Toda la situación le parecía algo irreal, no podía procesar todo, no aún.

- Eso podríamos hacer claro, arrestate y ya. Pero la agente Lauren ha insistido mucho. Quiere que te mantengamos a salvo y te salvemos de toda esta tormenta. Creele, Lauren es tu amiga, quiere ayudarte.

- ¿Cómo mierda querría ayudarte? ¡Mató a mi hermano! ¡La desgraciada lo mató!

- Fue en defensa propia - dijo ella - no quería hacerlo, no tienes idea de cuánto lo lamento. Pero quiero ayudarte Damon, te conozco. Sé que no quieres esta vida, que nunca la quisiste y solo te viste arrastrado. Te ayudaré a que salgas de ella ileso.

- ¡No seas ridícula! No entraré en nada de protección al testigo, Silas me mataría.

- Él no tiene por qué saber que estás de nuestro lado - le dijo Nate - se va a venir una terrible tormenta ahora y nos encargaremos de salvarte el trasero, seguirás con tu trabajo en organización mientras nos reportas todo. Eso acortará tu pena claro, y cuando Silas caiga tú ya habrás cumplido muy buena parte de tu condena.

- Eso no funcionará, además, ¿qué les hace pensar que trabajaré con los malditos asesinos de mi hermano?

- Damon, siempre has querido salir de esta vida - le decía Lauren con voz conciladora - entiendo que me odies, y si, todo esto es terrible. Pero la verdad es que no tienes alternativa. Mi jefe ya ha tomado una decisión, o nos ayudas, o... -respiró hondo - te reunes con tu hermano. La decisión es tuya.

- Malditos -dijo molesto. Pero había que darle tiempo para que lo piense.

- Te quedarás detenido hoy. Si para mañana piensas diferente pues bien por ti. Sino... - se llevó una mano a la altura del cuello y haciendo el ademán de corte - ahora de pie - se acercó a él para obligarlo a levantarlo. Damon se resistió apenas al principio pero luego empezó a caminar cabizbajo por donde lo guiaban. Lauren y Nate intercambiaron una mirada, ella asintió levemente. Conocía bien a Damon. Ya se lo estaba pensando y si iba a terminar por colaborar.

- Esto que me piden es un poco complicado - les dijo la sheriff Forbes - pero si es tan serio como dicen está bien, haré lo que me desean.

- Es lo mejor por ahora sheriff - le dijo Claire. Ella y su compañera Candice estaban frente a la mujer, acababan de terminar de explicarle todo el plan para salvar la situación al menos por un tiempo.

- Si, también lo creo. Me apena lo que pasó con Stefan, era un buen chico. Pero ya saben lo que dicen, uno cosecha lo que siembra.

- Sheriff, sabemos que esto es duro para usted - le dijo Candice - pero tenemos que proceder de esa manera - Liz asintió. Tuvieron que contarle acerca de la agente de la DEA y del FBI que estaban ahí, además de sus identidades. Se mostró muy sorprendida y más cuando supo lo que había pasado esa noche.

- Lo haré. Diré que quien mató a Stefan fue Enzo. Y que luego se dio a la fuga herido, mortalmente herido, según versión que dará Damon. Solo quiero saber qué pasará si Damon decide no ayudarlos.

- Pues tendrá que decir que Enzo mató a Damon y Stefan Salvatore - contestó Claire y la sheriff la miró horrorizada - no vamos a matar a Damon, solo lo sacaremos de aquí y lo llevaremos a una prisión segura.

- Bien. ¿Y cómo justificarán que ustedes dos sean liberadas?

- Dirá que usted lo hizo. Me encontró a mi en el lugar de los hechos, la mansión Salvatore - le dijo Claire - me liberó. Y "Caroline" llegó a escapar por su cuenta, total Enzo la había dejado abandonada. Entonces, asustada por lo que les había pasado a tus dos sobrinas, decidiste enviarlas de vuelta a la capital.

- Entiendo. ¿Entonces ustedes van a regresar? ¿No volverán para nada?

- De momento no, no es seguro - le dijo Candice. Así habían quedado.

El plan era algo simple y complejo a la vez. Enzo iba a desaparecer. Joseph ya se había comunicado con sus contactos en el FBI y en extremo secreto se lo iban a llevar para interrogarlo. Sabían que al final colaboraría, Enzo podía ser ambicioso pero idiota no era, sabía bien que la fidelidad a Silas solo le iba a subir años de cárcel, así que cantaría todo lo que tenga que cantar con tal de reducir su pena. Damon estaría detenido ese día, dejarian que se tranquilice y reflexione que le convenía ayudarlos, ¿iría a la cárcel? Por supuesto, pero con toda la colaboración que pueda dar al fin saldría de esa vida y su pena se reduciría, prometerían buscarle un juez benévolo y un buen abogado. En cuando a ellas, regresarían a la capital de Virgina a averiguar sobre Daniel y su posible vinculación con la mafia de Silas. Ya el contacto del FBI estaba al tanto de eso también y empezaban a investigar a Daniel Guilles. En cuanto a la agente Lauren, ella se quedaría supervisando a Damon y encargándose de recoger a información. Nathaniel se turnaría siguiendo su vida en Mystic Falls y yendo discretamente a ver como les iba a las chicas en Virginia, esperando que nadie las ataque ahí. Sobre Joseph, pues él se quedaría en Mystic Falls para calmar al alcalde, dar la cara a lo que venga, y si las cosas se ponían muy feas regresaría al FBI para cerrar todo el expediente y proceder con el arresto, después de todo con la colaboración de Damon y Enzo ya tendrían bastantes pruebas.

La versión oficial para Mystic Falls y Silas sería la siguiente. Enzo secuestró a Caroline Forbes y luego fue a buscar a Damon para festejar, ya que Damon había hecho lo mismo con Rebekah Forbes. Fue entonces que Stefan llegó a la mansión y descubrió que tenían a Rebekah, como le tenía simpatía a la chica intentó liberarla, Damon estaba muy ebrio, discutió con su hermano, este lo golpeó en la cabeza y se desamayó. Pero Stefan tenía un arma y discutió con Enzo, se agarraron a tiros y este acabó muriendo, Enzo también fue herido, pero se fue y nadie sabe a donde. Luego también Damon desapareció, quizá atormentado de ver el cadáver de su hermano. Esa mañana la sheriff Forbes recibió una llamada de su sobrina Caroline de un teléfono público quien entre lágrimas le contó que acababa de escapar porque Enzo la secuestró y que Damon tenía a Rebekah, así se lo dijo Enzo. Entonces la sheriff fue a la mansión Salvatore y encontró aquella fatídica escena y liberó a su sobrina. El cadáver de Stefan ya había sido colocado en la mansión y la sheriff se encargaría de lo demás. Incluso de enviar de vuelta "a casa" a sus dos sobrinas, inocentes de ellas.

Obviamente Silas no creería nada de eso, mandaría gente a averiguar que fue de Enzo y que pasó en verdad, especialmente con las infiltradas. Pero para ese entonces ambas estarían lejos y a salvo, y cuando la gente de Silas descubra la verdad ellos ya podrían proceder a una detención, podrían cercarlo y al fin tendrían al maldito. La misión estaba a su recta final, ya no podían fingir más tiempo, Silas los iba a descubrir muy pronto y por eso tenían que juntar todas las pruebas posibles para que sea imposible que salga de la cárcel por más contactos que tuviera.

- Bien, empezaré ahora mismo. El cuerpo ya está en su sitio, es hora. Ustedes vengan conmigo, tenemos un teatro muy grande que montar hoy - les dijo la sheriff Forbes y se ponía de pie.

Habían tenido un día muy ocupado, el tema de la muerte de Stefan y la desaparición de Enzo y Damon había sido todo un escándalo en el pueblo. Todos estuvieron cumpliendo su papel, Klaus fue quien se llevó la parte de calmar al alcalde y convencerlo que no informe a Silas aún hasta que estén al control de la situación, o al menos hasta que aparezca Damon. Muy tarde por la noche las cosas estaban más tranquilas. La unidad especial llegó para llevarse a Enzo quien estuvo muy silencioso todo el rato. Por su lado Damon había pedido hablar con "el jefe" para decirle su decisión.

Y en medio de tanta turbulencia Candice y Joseph no habían tenido tiempo para estar a solas y conversar sobre lo que había pasado. No hasta esa noche cuando fueron los primeros en llegar a la reunión para afinar detalles de sus movimientos. Incómodos al principio, sin saber que decirse, mirándose apenas. Pero fue Joseph quien se acercó a ella e intentó iniciar la conversación. Candice retrocedió, al fin se le veía ofuscada.

- Te vas mañana por la mañana, Candice por favor, tienes que escucharme.

- Bien, habla ya - le dijo molesta.

- Si te lo oculté al principio fue porque Matt me pidió que no te lo diga.

- ¿Y después?

- Te lo iba a decir, lo había decidido ya. Pero no lo sé yo... quizá solo tenía miedo de tu reacción.

- ¡Pues claro que la tenías! Me estabas mintiendo descaradamente.

- Si, y tenía miedo de perderte. De que de pronto decidas alejarte de mi como lo estás haciendo ahora.

- Basta por favor, no vengas ahora a hacerte la víctima.

- Escucha Candice - la miró a los ojos, ella en un principio estaba evitando su mirada pero finalmente decidió verlo - sé que estás muy dolida y lo entiendo. De verdad entiendo lo mucho que te ha dañado esta historia, y que sí, es mi culpa, que debí hablar antes. Pero solo quiero que sepas que si fallé tanto, si fui un completo idiota y cometí estos errores fue porque te quiero. Porque no quería que me odiaras, no sabía que demonios hacer, y todo lo que hice salió mal. Te quiero, puede que ahora no me crees, pero te necesito y quiero estar contigo. Solo quiero que pienses en eso, nada más - no sabía que decirle. Sentía que estaba siendo sincero con eso de quererla, pero ella aún estaba muy dolida por todo. Si quizá había espacio para el perdón ese día estaba aún muy lejano. Ahora solo conseguía pensar en la mentira y en agradecer que tenga que regresar a Virgina para no tener que verla la cara a ese hombre que la engañó tanto. Quizá con el pasar de los días llegue a pensar de otra manera, pero ahora no.

- Ya nos veremos luego, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar más tranquilos - zanjó el tema. Una parte de ella agradecía que Claire haya interrumpido la discusión esa mañana para no tener que decirse cosas hirientes. Ahora ambos estaban más tranquilos y no hubo discusión.

- Por favor Candice, cuídate mucho. Sé que ese Daniel es de tu confianza, pero temo que en verdad esté involucrado y que les haga daño. No quiero que te pase nada.

- Yo tampoco - le dijo ella para su sorpresa - si ese Silas es tan astuto como creemos entonces no tardará en darse cuenta de lo que en verdad pasó. Con Ezno detenido tendrás ya bastante, por favor apenas te des cuenta que estás en peligro regresa al FBI y solo reaparece para arrestar a ese maldito. Ten mucho cuidado.

- Lo tendré, te lo prometo - se quedaron en silencio. Joseph estaba seguro que lo que ambos tenían no iba a acabar ahí, sabía que ella también lo quería y que cuando lo piense mejor lograría entenderlo y perdonarlo. En verdad esperaba que eso pasara, no soportaría perderla, no después de todo lo que habían vivido.

* * *

><p>pues acá entramos a una nueva etapa de la historia, el grupo se separa momentáneamente pero estarán investigando y en contacto D: las cosas puede que vayan bien o no, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo XD en cuando al Jodice, Joseph ya dejó claro, Candice aún está muy dolida, pero sola tendrá tiempo para pensar MUAJAJAJAJA<p> 


	30. Capítulo 28: Primeros pasos

**i'm back! no me demoré mucho, creo XD vengo con sorpresitas varias D:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28: Primeros pasos<strong>

Y pensar que hace un tiempo también había llegado a Mystic Falls en un bus de Greyhound y fue justo ahí donde conoció a Joseph, en ese tiempo Klaus. Ahora se iba, el bus estaba en marcha y temía todo lo que estaba por pasar. Tenía claro que el plan de Claire que fue apoyado por todos era bueno, pero era básicamente brazadas de ahogado, todos lo sabían. Era solo como prolongar la caída de lo evidente, todo se había arruinado esa noche y solo se estaban dando un tiempo para no morir inmediatamente. Era tan arriesgado que dudaba que las cosas fueran a salir bien. Y aún sabiendo lo mal que estaba todo no dejaba de pensar en Joseph y en lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Estás despierta? - era Claire. No habían conseguido asientos separadas como la primera vez, así que estaban una al lado de la otra.

- No logro dormir.

- Me imagino. Oye, va a ser difícil.

- Solo espero salir viva de esta.

- Si, yo también - silencio un momento. Pero para su sorpresa Claire sacó el tema - oye Candy, quiero que sepas algo. Tampoco me gusta la mentira y esas cosas, Joseph hizo mal en ocultarte aquello es cierto. Te lo iba a contar, esa mañana en que Enzo nos vio juntos estábamos hablando de eso. Yo ya lo había notado extraño y logré sacarle la verdad, sabes que entre copas la gente habla. En serio estaba muy mal con esa situación, te iba a decir la verdad, estaba esperando que Enzo se vaya. Tenía miedo, era eso. Temía que si te decía la verdad sobre Matt de pronto tomes distancia y él temía perderte. Y si eso era lo que temía supongo que es porque te quiere de verdad. Solo eso, piénsalo. La vida de ese hombre antes que llegaras a su vida había sido solo la misión y de pronto llegas tú a cambiarlo todo. Solo quería decirtelo, no es que esté de su lado o algo, sé que no lo llevas bien tampoco.

- Gracias Claire - dijo después de un rato. Su compañera solo asintió y volvió al silencio.

También lo pensó. Lo que había vivido con Joseph esos días había sido hermoso, la entrega, las palabras, la complicidad. Se querían mucho, se completaban, se necesitaban. Tanto era así que apenas llevaba unas horas sin verlo y ya sentía que se desgarraba por dentro. Se arrepintió de corazón de esa fría despedida en Mystic Falls, si la misión fallaba quizá no volvería a verlo y ella había sido frialdad total cuando en realidad quería estar en sus brazos. Le dolía mucho su mentira, pero Claire tenía razón. Él tuvo miedo. Aquel hombre tan seguro e intenso tuvo miedo por ella, quería tenerla a su lado, iba a decirle la verdad pero las cosas se precipitaron. Ya no sabía cómo sentirse.

Ahora estaba Matt, quien había sacrificado su relación por el bienestar de ella. Eso tampoco podía olvidarlo. Había sido una hermosa relación de años, después una eterna agonía por estar separados y luego nada. La dejó sin darle mayor explicación, la protegió desde las sombras, la amó en silencio mientras ella se acostaba con otro. Pero ella no era en absoluto culpable y Matt tampoco era una víctima ahí. Ella era una policía estatal, una mujer familiarizada con el peligro. Él debió contarle la verdad, Candice lo hubiera entendido. En serio que se hubiera mantenido al margen mientras buscaban al menos una forma de estar juntos más adelante cuando el peligro pase. Pero no, él simplemente la apartó como si fuera una niña y no fue capaz de darle una explicación. Se las ingenió para dejarle cartas de advertencia, pero no para decirle que la amaba aún. Idiota. Él también era culpable de esa situación.

Y una vez la imagen de Joseph volvió a su mente, un miedo atroz la invadió. Él se había quedado en Mystic Falls, en la boca del lobo. En unas horas quizá la gente de Silas estaría ahí. Quizá sospecharían del nuevo en la organización, quizá Damon no sea tan fiel como creyeron, quizá cogerían a Joseph y a los demás. Moría de angustia de solo pensarlo. Moría de deseos por volver a él, ahora a ella la consumía la culpa de no haberse despedido en verdad. Cuando llegaron al fin a la capital cada una tomó en taxi y fueron a sus casas, habían quedado en ir juntas a la delegación al día siguiente para enfrentar a Daniel. Para empeorar las cosas, estaba lloviendo.

Con pesar dejó su maleta en la sala, abrió las ventanas de departamento para que se ventile un poco y buscó algo que ponerse, quería bañarse y dormir. La lluvia no la dejaba pensar con claridad, solo la hacía sentirse más triste. Finalmente logró darse un baño, se puso algo cómodo, ordenó comida y se sentó en el sofá de la sala un rato. Suspiró. Su teléfono estaba ahí, a su lado. La miraba tentador, le pedía que lo tomara. Y después de unos minutos de resistir el impulso lo cogió y empezó a marcar el número de Joseph. La espera para que conteste se hizo eterna pero cuando al fin escuchó su voz el alivio llegó.

- ¿Si? - lo escuchó preguntar.

- Joseph - dijo despacio. Silencio por unos segundos.

- Candice, ¿pasó algo? ¿Llegaron bien? - preguntó atropelladamente, preocupado en realidad.

- Si, todo perfecto ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

- Mal, como era de esperarse. Lockwood ya llamó a Silas para informarle de la situación, le dio la versión planeada claro.

- Obviamente no lo creyó y está mandando gente, ¿es eso?

- No. Al contrario. Se conformó con lo que dijo, agregó que nunca confió en Enzo del todo. Está mintiendo claro, y eso es lo que más me asusta. Que no será como creemos, no va a ser un ataque frontal. Silas está moviendo sus piezas despacio y sin que nos demos cuenta, sin que sepamos qué demonios está haciendo. Cuando menos lo esperemos sabremos que siempre estuvimos equivocados. Eso es lo que me da miedo, no saber a qué me enfrento - se notaba en su voz el temor, la incertidumbre. Pobre de él, esa situación debía de ser terrible - ¿Cuándo irán a hablar con el tal Daniel?

- Mañana, ya lo hemos acordado.

- Bien. Tengan cuidado, no sabemos si está de su lado o no.

- Lo tendremos ¿Cuándo saldrás de ese lugar?

- En unos días, he conversado con los demás y también están de acuerdo en que no podemos seguir aquí.

- Sal rápido, por favor. Yo también tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué?

- De ti, de lo que pueda pasarte. Tengo miedo de no verte nunca más - se quedaron en silencio un instante, podían escuchar las respiraciones del otro a través del teléfono. No sabía que más decirle, gritarle que lo perdonaba no estaría bien, sobre todo porque aún no aclaraba en su mente aquella historia, y menos en su corazón. Pero había algo que si tenía claro y no pensaba callárselo - también tengo miedo de perderte, Joe. Quisiera que hubieras venido conmigo, al menos así estaría segura que nada nos pasaría a los dos, y si pasara al menos estarías a mi lado - cuando terminó de decir eso las lágrimas ya mojaban sus mejillas. Se sentía una idiota, había tenido que esperar a estar lejos de él para darse cuenta que a pesar de lo dolida que estaba por aquella mentira no quería perderlo y mucho menos que le ocurra alguna desgracia. Debía de estar muy loca en verdad.

- Iré a verte pronto - le dijo con voz reconfortante - no te voy a dejar sola justo ahora y te prometo que nada te va a pasar, cuidaré de ti, daré todo lo que sea necesario para mantenerte a salvo.

- Lo sé. Y ya hablaremos de lo demás yo... lo siento Joseph, estoy tan confundida con todo eso.

- Lo entiendo, te hemos hecho daño.

- No quiero hablar más de eso por favor, ya fue suficiente. Ahora quiero descansar, mañana será un día largo. Manda saludos a los chicos de mi parte.

- Lo haré. Cuídate, por favor.

- Si - colgaron. Ella suspiró hondo. De alguna forma ya se sentía más tranquila luego de esa conversación. Era hora de dormir, lo que necesitaba era eso justamente.

* * *

><p>El agente entró en la sala donde el prisionero lo esperaba. Tenía buen aspecto a pesar de todo, considerando que no había descansado mucho y que hace unas horas había llegado desde Mystic Falls. Habían sido muy cuidadosos al sacarlo y al buscar un sitio discreto donde tenerlo encerrado. Al igual que Joseph y los suyos, el agente tenía claro que si no sacaban de Enzo la mayor información posible en poco tiempo iban a perder una oportunidad valiosa. Intentaría hacerlo soltar una buena parte ese mismo día, pero claro que podía negarse. Se le había buscado ya un buen abogado que le explicó su situación, fue claro en cuanto a los beneficios que le esperaban gracias a su colaboración. Ahora solo quedaba que Enzo cumpliera.<p>

La sala era cómoda, tenía una mesa, sillas, una cámara de video, una grabadora y aparte el clásico espejo en la pared desde donde otros estarían escuchando y viendo aquel interrogatorio. Cuando el agente entró Enzo lo quedó mirando fijamente un instante y luego sonrió a medias. El agente tomó asiento al fin frente al prisionero. Bien, había llegado la hora.

- Así que Matt Bomer. Eres tú, ¿verdad? Te reconocí.

- Si, ese soy yo - no era precisamente amable pero tampoco estaba siendo tosco. Tenía que crear un buen ambiente para que Enzo decidiera hablar.

- Sí que nos diste problemas, eh. Pusiste al jefe muy nervioso, no sé por qué se decidió en no matarte. Cierto, te hizo terminar con la novia y luego la mandó de rehén al pueblo. Era mejor, supongo - Matt frunció el ceño. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación.

- Enzo, sabes que no te hemos traído aquí para hablar de la agente Candice.

- Es muy bonita, eso si. Ahora entiendo por qué perdiste la cabeza. Si me la hubiera tirado también haría lo que sea por mantenerla viva y seguírmela tirando por años después. Casi lo hago, ¿sabes? Tiene unas piernas muy suaves, quería hacérselo, creo que eso me costó el arresto.

- Suficiente - dijo poniéndose de pie y mirándolo muy molesto - por lo visto no quieres colaborar, no estamos para rogarte Enzo. Te estamos haciendo el favor de no tratarte como la rata criminal que eres pero al parecer eso no te importa y quieres el camino difícil. Irás a una prisión común si eso deseas.

- Hey, tampoco es así. Ustedes me necesitan tanto como yo. Necesitan información valiosa y yo se las daré a cambio de mi vida y reducción de pena cuando arresten a Silas y su gente. Tampoco es para que me traten como si me hicieran un favor, sabes bien que la información que puedo darles le salvará la vida a los agentes infiltrados - era cierto. Pero era mejor que Enzo creyera que estaba en desventaja, así sería más fácil.

- Eso tampoco es cierto del todo - dijo con una sonrisa burlona - siempre tenemos a Damon Salvatore, ¿no? Apuesto a que él si colaborará como se debe.

- No sabe lo suficiente,

- Demuéstramelo. Demuestra por qué debemos reducir tu condena y salvarte la vida. Empieza - Matt volvió a tomar asiento. Enzo se estiró un poco, lo vio dudar.

- No sé por dónde empezar, quizá sería más fácil si me hicieras las preguntas.

- Por el principio ¿Quién es Silas?

- ¡Oh vamos! Me van a decir a estas alturas del partido que no conocen su verdadera identidad.

- Si la supiera no te estaría preguntando.

- ¿Es en serio? Bien, bien. El jefe siempre ha sido cuidadoso con su identidad, es cierto. Bueno, hay algo bien simple. Silas no es una persona, idiotas. Silas es una organización. Nuestra organización se llama Silas - ya sospechaban que era así. Joseph fue el primero en sospecharlo, en aquel entonces cuando aún trabajaba en oficina, solo que la investigación no había llegado más lejos. Y ahora ese tipo se lo confirmaba.

- Pero tienen un líder. Alguien a quien llaman "El Jefe"

- Claro. Siempre nos referimos al jefe como "Silas" y decimos "el jefe", es para despistar, ya sabe. El asunto es que no hay exactamente un jefe. Son varios. Tres personas que están en la cabeza de la organización.

- Ahora dime, ¿quiénes son esas tres personas? - Enzo se quedó en silencio unos segundos, parecía hasta pensar cómo es que lo iba a decir.

- Una familia. Padre, madre e hijo. Pero es del hijo de quien tienen que cuidarse. Él está loco...

* * *

><p>Para Claire llegar a casa no había sido tan confortante como para Candice. Llegar a la casa que compartió con Alex le puso de mal humor. Había estado alejada de todo eso un tiempo y de alguna forma el dolor se había apartado. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo la casa que siempre estaba limpia y luminosa cuando Alex vivía, la casa que ahora lucía sombría y desordenada. Estaba también la foto de su boda, donde ambos sonreían. Ahí pensaron, ilusos, que estarían juntos por siempre. Estaba la cama que compartieron, ahora sin calor, vacía de amor, pero llena de recuerdos y dolor. Era como si de pronto se le quitaran las ganas de vivir con solo estar ahí.<p>

Pero estaba agotada, no tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera tenía hambre. Cayó en la cama de espaldas un momento y solo se quedó mirando el techo sin hacer nada. Estuvo así un buen rato hasta que su teléfono empezó a sonar y no se le dio la gana de contestarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta se quedó dormida y despertó a las dos de la mañana. Solo entonces le dio curiosidad por saber quien la había estado llamando y revisó la casilla de voz, por suerte le había dejado un mensaje,

- _¡Hey Claire! ¿Cómo estás?_ - era la voz de Nate, apenas lo escuchó sonrió sin querer - _Creí que mínimo me ibas a llamar al llegar para decirme que estabas viva, pero supongo que debes estar muy cansada. Llámame cuando puedas, quiero saber si estás bien. Hemos tenido una reunión hoy con Lauren y Joe, creemos que tener a Damon es una bomba de tiempo, y con esta incertidumbre de lo que va o no hacer Silas nos vamos a volver locos. Nos iremos en unos días. Iré a verte, ¿si? Espero estés bien hasta ese entonces. Ya hasta te extraño..._ - dejó la frase suspendida, parecía que se hubiera desanimado a seguir hablando - tengo que verte pronto, _ahora adiós._

Cuando le mensaje acabó Claire solo dejó a un lado el teléfono y luego se sentó en el sofa. Nate... vaya, él era maravilloso. Un gran chico, no, un chico no. Un gran hombre. Era un hombre, aunque su apariencia juvenil se empeñara en decir lo contrario. Un hombre que aquella noche en que cedieron a sus deseos le había hecho el amor de una forma que aún le ponía los pelos de punta. No era lo mismo que con Alex, claro que había sido diferente, pero no por eso dejaba de ser bueno. Y luego había sido paciente con ella, un amigo, cómplice. Le confesó sus intenciones y ella por puro temor lo mandó a volar. Aún ahora lo pensaba y seguía creyendo que no estaba preparada para otra nueva relación, no quería lastimarlo. Lo quería demasiado como para herirlo con sus inseguridades. Marcó su número, y como no contestó dejó también un mensaje.

- Hola Nate, me quedé dormida. Gracias por el mensaje, estamos bien ahora. También espero verte pronto, mientras antes salgan de ese jodido lugar mejor. Ya sabes que les puedo dar asilo en casa a todos, hay espacio de sobra y en verdad necesito llenar este vacío... - se le escapó y suspiró - antes no me daba cuenta lo sola y vacía que me sentía en mi casa. En fin, espero que todo les vaya bien, tengan cuidado con Damon. Apenas les manden noticias del FBI y lo que les dijo Enzo infórmame, quiero estar al tanto de todo. Nos vemos pronto.

Colgó. Bien, eran más de las dos de la mañana y definitivamente no iba a poder dormir y obviamente no había nada que comer en casa, ahora si estaba hambrienta. Rápidamente su mente tejió un plan de acción, no era del todo bueno pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. Primero a vestirse. Luego buscar algún minimarket abierto las 24 horas y comerse algo decente. Después ir a buscar a Candice y sacarla a patadas, si era necesario, de su apartamento. Luego ir a buscar a Daniel a su casa y enfrentarlo. Ella dijo que lo iban a buscar al día siguiente, nunca específico horario.

* * *

><p>ASI ES BITCHES XD cuidado con "SILAS" que en realidad es el nombre de toda la pandilla de don gato D: #OKNO ya pronto revelaré sus identidades! pero que corran apuestas ksdnvkjdsfvb<p>

A todo esto XD ya el agente Bomer *-* va a empezar a salir más seguido, el Jodice no está tan mal como creían XD

Pero el plan de Claire es ir a enfrentar a Daniel ya D:


	31. Capítulo 29: Bajo presión

_HOLIIII estoy rapidita y eficiente XD y les traigo capi hoy con #fuertesrevelaciones en realidad es un capi aparentemente tranquilo pero en la que abro las puertas para las cagadas que se vienen MUAJAJAJAJAJA_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29: Bajo presión<strong>

Tal como había dicho Joseph por teléfono, la situación no era buena del todo. A pesar de que Silas se había mostrado muy tranquilo con lo que supuestamente hizo Enzo e incluso le pidió al alcalde que lo ayude a encontrarlo por los alrededores, ni Joseph ni los demás se confiaban de eso. Había una cosa que los demás no entendía del todo, pero Joseph si. Antes de que empezara toda esa locura él ya tenía sospechas sobre la identidad de Silas que nunca llegó a aclarar. Por las grabaciones que tenía de las comunicaciones, su forma de actuar y todos los patrones de su comportamiento se podría decir que era un demente. Un día actuaba como todo un líder prudente y calculador, al otro hacía una locura que incluía sangre y venganza, al otro se mostraba benévolo. O estaban lidiando con un tipo completamente loco, o con personas diferentes. Joseph siempre pensó que no había un solo jefe, sino varios, quizá dos o tres. Claro que no era algo de lo que tuviera pruebas o pudiera asegurar.

Ahora estaba seguro que había actuado el líder calculador, porque si hubieran estado a merced del tipo que busca venganza, del impulsivo, seguro ya estarían muertos. Si, estaba casi seguro de eso, así como estaba seguro que el líder que ordenó la violación y tortura de Michelle era la versión demente de "Silas". Por eso temía lo peor, estar a merced de alguien capaz de actuar con frialdad era peor que estar con alguien impulsivo. Quedaba claro que no podían irse de inmediato, alguna excusa tendrían que inventarse para desaparecer de la noche a la mañana y evitar que los sigan. Mientras él se había pasando terminando de recopilar todas las pruebas contra Lockwood y los otros del pueblo, "Kol" y "Rose" habían hecho su trabajo acompañando a Damon y demás amigos en el entierro de Stefan.

Era triste claro, Joseph tampoco creía que el chico haya merecido la muerte, pero era él o dos de su equipo muertas, tuvo que pasar. Era lo mismo que pensaban Nate y Lauren mientras acompañaban el cortejo funebre y esperaban en silencio que acabe el funeral. Como era obvio, Damon no quería ver a Lauren ahí, ella fue quien mató a Stefan. Pero tuvo que aguantarse para que la gente no sospeche nada, y claro que a ella le dolía esa situación, nunca quiso lastimar a Damon y había acabado quitándole a su hermano. Terminado el funeral "Rose" acompañó a Damon hasta su casa, tenía orden de no separarse de él pues ahora lo vigilaban para que cumpla con su parte de la misión. Ya había recibido una llamada de Silas quien le dio el pésame, Damon ni tuvo que fingir dolor, se reflejaba en su voz. "Silas" le pidió que se calme, que encontrarían a Enzo y le exigirían explicaciones. Damon repitió el discurso que le habían dado: Secuestró a Rebekah, Stefan los vio y quiso evitarlo, ternía un arma, lo golpearon en la cabeza y se desmayó. Para cuando despertó su hermano estaba muerto en la sala y de Enzo ni rastro.

Aquella noche en que "Rose" acompañó a Damon a su casa este se quedó en silencio total mientras bebía. Ella había que no había mucho que pudiera decir, las palabras de consuelto viniendo de ella no servían para nada. El silencio ocupó la mansión Salvatore un tiempo hasta que el teléfono empezó a sonar.

- Ponlo en altavoz - pidió ella y sin decir nada Damon obedeció-

- ¿Si? - preguntó sin muchas ganas

- Hola Damon - Lauren escuchó bien, era Silas,ya había escuchado esa robótica voz antes - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco mejor, supongo.

- Si, me imagino, debe ser terrible toda esa situación. He estado pensando un poco, ¿sabes? Quizá te vendría bien salir de Mystic Falls.

- ¿Cómo? - Lauren y él se miraron sorprendidos. "Es una trampa", se dijo ella. "Lo sacarán de acá y luego a él no le quedará otra que confesar todo"

- Me ha molestado bastante perder a Enzo, pensar que el tipo está muerto por ahí no me lo creo, hasta que no haya cadáver no creo nada. Para mi que el desgraciado se ha ido con un buen dinero, al fin encontró la forma de alejarse de la organización. Nunca me cayó bien del todo, siempre supe que era una rata traicionera.

- Si, me imagino que debe ser estresante también perder a alguien de confianza en su organización.

-Lo ha sido, por suerte aquí nadie es indispensable y puede ser reemplazado. Y digamos que el reemplazo que tengo en mente eres tú.

- ¿Quiere que vaya a su base? - preguntó sorprendido. Era una trampa, Lauren se dio cuenta de inmediato. Es claro que Silas sospechaba a de Damon y quería tenerlo cerca para sacarle la verdad.

- Eso mismo.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando te sientas mejor, ¿te parece bien en dos semanas? Si puedes antes mejor, solo llámame y avísame para darte la dirección.

- Claro jefe, de verdad le agradezco esta oportunidad, es justo lo que necesito.

- Lo sé Damon, y yo me esfuerzo por mantener a mis hombres contentos. Ahora descansa, tienes mucho que alistar ¡Oh! Por cierto, dile a Klaus Mikaelson que envíe a alguien de los suyos, ahora mismo confío más en ti y en el equipo de ese tipo que en los idiotas que siempre han estado al mando.

- Si, le diré.

Por supuesto que era una trampa.

* * *

><p>- De ninguna manera - le dijo Joseph - Si alguien tiene que ir seré yo.<p>

- Sigo creyendo que es mejor que yo vaya - insistió Lauren. Ya les había contado todo sobre la conversación de Damon con Silas y también estaban convencidos que era una trampa.

- No, no - intervino ahota Nate - si vas es claro que van a matarte, y sabemos lo que esos tipos les hacen a las mujeres. No dejaremos que vayas, prefiero ir yo en este caso.

- Escucha Nate, eres menor de edad para Silas, si vas sospecharán de inmediato. Ahora mismo deben creer que lo hemos traicionado, pero dudo mucho que sospechen del FBI o la DEA. Además soy la única que es capaz de controlar un poco a Damon.

- Es ir directo al matadero - le dijo Joseph - por eso iré yo, es mi misión y no quiero que nadie más salga lastimado.

- No Joseph. Iré yo y fin de la discusión. Tengo claro que será muy difícil y que correré riesgo de muerte. Pero tengo que hacerlo, Nate no puede por razones obvias, y tú eres la cabeza de esta operación, no puedes ir - y él sabía que la chica tenía razón, no quedaba de otra. Aún así no quería, eso era prácticamente enviar a Lauren a la muerte.

- Cuando vayas - empezó a decir - asegurate de solo estar presente en una única reunión. Después te vas, no puedes quedarte más de un día. Pediré refuerzo para que te vigilen de lejos, es lo único que podemos hacer - ella asintió. Era cierto que no iban a tener alternativa.

- Espero salir viva de esa

- Más te vale - justo cuando Nate terminó de decir aquello el teléfono empezó a sonar. Joseph se apresuró en contestar. Era el agene Matt.

- Hola, ¿qué novedades tienes?

- Muy buenas, Enzo ha hablado mucho, en serio está desesperado por reducir su pena.

- Me alegro ¿Qué es lo más interesante que te dijo?

- Pues confirmó tu teoría de las tres personas. "Silas" es en realidad el nombre de la organización. Hay tres personas que dirigen la organización. Padre, madre e hijo.

- Lo sabía - al fin sus sopechas se aclararon, siempre estuvo en lo cierto. Una parte de él se sintió más tranquila ahora que sabía a qué se enfrentaba.

- ¿Estás en altavoz?

- Están los demás aquí, pondré el altavoz. Todos tenemos que escuchar esto

- Si. Ya tengo las identidades de los jefes. Estamos investigándolos a ellos y sus contactos. Sus nombres son Esther, Mikael y Heinrik Pierce.

- Espera... ¿de dónde conozco ese nombre? - dijo Nate y se quedó pensando un momento - ¡Lo tengo! ¿No es Mikael Pierce el ex diputado?

- El mismo - le dijo Matt - y al parecer estuvo ejerciendo su actividad delictiva incluso siendo diputado. Ya entienden de donde saca tantas influencias.

- Maldito - fue lo único que dijo Nate - tenía que ser un repúblicano.

- Y por lo mismo nos vamos a mover con cuidado. Sé que aún no pueden salir de ahí, pero será mejor que encuentren una manera pronto. Esto se va a poner feo.

- También tenemos novedades para ti - anunció Joseph - es mejor que nos sentemos, va a ser una noche larga.

* * *

><p>También era una noche larga para Candice y Claire. La agente de policía había estado durmiendo plácidamente hasta que empezaron a tocar la puerta con tanta insistencia que no le quedó otra que levantar. Al ver a Claire se llevó un susto pensando que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo.<p>

- Aún no sucede - le dijo - pero vamos a eso. Vístete, le caeremos por sorpresa Daniel.

- No hablas en serio ¡No podemos ir de madrugada a su casa! Es nuestro jefe te recuerdo

- Nuestro jefe, que por cierto está o relacionado con Silas o siendo amenazado por él. Tenemos que coger el toro por las astas.

- ¿Y si está del lado de Silas? ¿Te has puesto a pensar eso?

- Por eso mismo iremos armadas.

- Claire, no quier ni pensar en tener que dispararle a Daniel.

- Y no será necesario, a menos que si esté de lado de Silas y quiera atacarnos.

- Bien, voy a vestirme. Acabemos de una vez con esto.

Solo pensar que Daniel estuviera del lado de Silas ya le ponía los pelos de punta. Quería pensar que todo era una equivocación, o que estaba siendo amenazado de alguna forma, o mejor aún, que sean órdenes de superiores. Siempre había admirado a Daniel y ahora tenía miedo de la decepción. Claire conducía en silencio, llegaron pronto a la casa del jefe de la policía. Aparentemente todo lucía muy tranquilo.

- ¿Cómo entramos?

- Quizá es mejor que simplemente toquemos la puerta, no quiero entrar como una criminal - le dijo Claire.

- Entonces vamos - se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron el timbre unas veces. Hasta que al fin la luz de una habitación del segundo piso se encendió, luego escucharon los pasos en la escalera. El corazón les latía acelerado de nervios por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. La puerta se abrió y dejó ver el rostro somnoliento de Daniel, quien apenas las reconoció se terminó de despertar por completo.

- ¿Pero qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Se acabó el juego, eso pasó - le dijo Claire muy seria - ya sabemos por qué estábamos ahí.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres.

- Déjanos pasar y te explicaremos - pidió Candice.

- Si, claro - pasaron y cerró la puerta tras ellas. Lo habían tomado de sorpresa - ahora si, explíquenme.

- Daniel, ya basta de mentiras. No tienes que seguir fingiendo más - decía Claire - jamás pensé que serías capaz de algo así.

- Nos enviaste como rehenes, no como policías. No esperabas que descubrieramos algo en verdad porque tú ya lo sabías todo - les pareció ver que el rostro de Daniel palidecía. Ahora solo quedaba que lo negara todo o lo admitiera.

- Al fin lo saben, esperaba que lo descubrieran pronto y viniera por su cuenta a presentar el informe final.

- ¿Qué? - ahora las sorprendidas eran ellas.

- Lo sabía, es cierto. Me dieron la orden para que las envíe a Mystic Falls y no podía negarme. Tuve que hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Candice - ¡Prácticamente nos enviaste a la muerte! ¿Qué te obligó a ello?

- Me amenazan - confesó - tal como lo hacen con el agente Bomer. Sólo que amenazaron con matar a mi esposa, incluso la secuestraron una tarde y la trajeron al día siguiente bastante atemorizada. Yo también estuve investigando a Silas por mi cuenta ¿Recuerdas a la agente Janice? - le preguntó a Claire y ella asintió.

- Solicitó su cambio hace unos meses, ya no trabaja en Virginia.

- Ella trabajaba conmigo, también la amenazaron con matar a su hijo y por eso se fue. Yo simplemente me quedé callado y eso evité que le hagan daño a mi esposa. No me habían presionado un tiempo, pero un día ese maldito llamó a darme la orden de que ustedes tenían que ir para allá. Intenté negarme, sabía que era una muerte segura, fue entonces cuando secuestraron a mi esposa y tuve que ceder. Me aseguraron que no les harían nada, solo sería un escarmiento para Bomer.

- Ya veo - dijo Candice. Su jefe se veía bastante mortificado con esa confesión. Entendió lo terrible que podía ser Silas, ya había escuchado lo de Michelle y quien sabe la esposa de Daniel hubiera corrido la misma suerte.

- Lo de Candy lo entiendo, amenazaban a su novio ¿Pero qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? - preguntó Claire.

- Es por Alexander. Lo hicieron pasar por un accidente, pero Connor y Vaugh los estaban siguiendo. Lo mandaron a matar - Claire ahogó un grito, no podía creer aquello, no no ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! - él era abogado defensor de una persona que denunció a alguien del entorno de Silas, no sé bien a quién era pero el hecho es que ganaron el juicio y eso le complicó las cosas a Silas.

- Alex nunca hablaba de sus casos.

- Lo mataron como venganza, Alex era un buen abogado y dejó en ridículo a la defensa de esa persona. Saben que eres tú, saben que eres su esposa y querían molestarte. Más cuando se enteraron para quien trabajabas.

- No lo creo... - estaba pasmada. Pero si lo creía por completo. Ese tiro en la cabeza fue bastante certero, Alex ni siquiera provocó al tipo, simplemente lo vio y disparó. En su mente aquel momento era algo borroso, parecía ser un accidente de asalto, pero claro que no había sido así. Si Connor y Vaugh eran dos agentes de Silas robar un supermercado no era necesario, ganaban ya bastante bien. Fingieron el asalto y estar drogados para que ella se crea esa historia, y se la creyó bien por varios años - ¿Desde cuanto lo sabías?

- Hace poco, también creí que había sido un asalto todo este tiempo, pero cuando Silas me pidió que las enviara a Mystic Falls me explicó entre risas todo.

- Desgraciado - fijo Candice con rabia. Aquel maldito no solo había acabado con la vida de Michelle, sino también con la de Claire. Mataron a su esposo por nada, solo por ser un buen abogado. Malditos sean, no veía la hora de que se hiciera justicia.

- Ahora responsan ustedes, ¿qué hacen aquí? - habían acordado no mencionar nada sobre los agentes del FBI, le darían la misma versión que planearon todos.

- Vas a tener que ayudarnos - le dijo Claire - es probable que pronto tomen represalias contras nosotras.

- Explíquenme, veremos que podemos hacer.

- Antes quisiera saber si podemos confiar en ti - le dijo Claire - te amenazaban y nos enviaste casi a la muerte, ¿cómo estaremos seguras de que no lo harás otra vez?

- Porque quiero vivir en paz, estoy harto de esta situación eterna de tensión. Si hay una manera de frenar a Silas estoy dentro, en serio, no puedo aguantar más de esto - las agentes se miraron entre sí. Daniel parecía muy sincero y les había dicho cosas que parecían muy ciertas. Ahora solo quedaba confiar en él.

* * *

><p><em>Pues Lauren va directo al matadero D: sobrevivirá?<em>

_Ya sabemos los nombres de los lideres de la organización "SILAS", lamento decepcionar a las que pensaron que el loco era Kai XD pero ya que no tenemos cara de Heinik (a menos que sea cierto el rumor de que el actor de Dandy de AHS iba a hacer de él) le pueden poner cara de Kai en su mente LOL XD_

_Y pues las chicas enfrentaron a Daniel D: ¿qué tanto las ayudará?_


	32. Capítulo 30: Preparación

Holiiiiiiiiiiii lo sé XD me he demorado mil años y por lo mismo vengo con capi recargado XD que tiene de todo un poco, todos los ships y todos los sucesos kdnvcsjfdnvkdf okno y que está larguito, para que después no me extrañen XD OKNO

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30: Preparación<strong>

_Dos semanas después_

Era el último día en la escuela para "Kol Mikaelson" y ya tenía una perfecta excusa para irse sin que nadie se pusiera a hacer preguntas de más. Les había dicho que él y Klaus irían a ver a "la abuela" que estaba mal de salud, unos días nada más. La abuela estaba muy enferma y todos los Mikaelson del país irían a verla para despedirse de ella. Algunos de sus amigos lo lamentaron, Bonnie por ejemplo, quien para todos seguía siendo su novia, estuvo más cariñosa de lo normal, después de todo lo notaba pensativo. Y claro que lo estaba, pero no por los motivos que ella imaginaba. Ese último día había sido tranquilo para él, presentó sus reportes de ventas de drogas a los jefes, se iba limpio del pueblo y sus amigotes solo le dijeron que no tardar en volver pues les haría falta. Claro, él había sido quien principalmente ejerció la labor de consolar a todos después de la muerte de Stefan.

Todos se habían conocido desde niños y les había afectado mucho, él siempre había sido un gran amigo para todos, por eso iban a extrañar a Kol, era el único que trataba de arrancarles una sonrisa a pesar de todo y en hacerles recordar a Stefan cuando era feliz. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos, en unas semanas todos serían arrestados y la vida cambiaría drásticamente para otros inocentes, como Bonnie por ejemplo. No sentía satisfacción por lo que iba a hacer, sabía que era necesario y justo, aunque luego lo odien como era bastante obvio que sería. Así que ese día al salir de la escuela se despidió rápido, tenía que ir a alistar sus maletas, por la noche se iría.

Llegó pronto a lo que fue la mansión Mikaelson, "Klaus" también ya se había encargado de todo en el otro aspecto. Dejaba todos sus negocios "en buen estado" pero pidió al alcalde que no lo llamara pues estaría con su familia y no quería interrupciones. Lockwood casi se vuelve loco, se había aferrado al apoyo de Klaus Mikaelson para llevar bien toda esa locura de la organización así que dejarlo ir no le agradaba. Pero "Klaus" logró transmitirle esa tranquilidad al alcalde diciendo que Rose iría junto con Damon porque ya que este había renunciado era mejor enviar a alguien de los suyos a tantear la situación, y que Rose, tan eficiente ella, les contaría de todo lo que estaba pasando ahí para advertirles. Los demás, como el padre de Bonnie y otros involucrados, estuvieron de acuerdo que todo estaría bien. La muerte de Stefan ya había pasado, estaban llevando el negocio tranquilo, Silas no daba problemas. Todo estaría bien.

- ¿Ya está listo? - preguntó Nate al llegar a la mansión y encontrar a Lauren y Joseph alistando una maleta.

- Listo - le dijo Lauren - ya tengo todos los aparatos de espía, rastreadores, cámaras y demás. Lo camuflaré muy bien, haré que con Damon sea igual.

- No olvides llevar una carga extra - avisó Nate y ella asintió.

- Seguiré el plan, un día, reunión, al siguiente simplemente adiós. Conoceré bien ese lugar para poder darles detalles cuando allanemos. Los agentes de Bomer estarán cerca en caso haya que hacer un rescate de emergencia.

- Bien - dijo Joseph un poco más tranquilo, no del todo claro, enviar a alguien de su equipo a ese lugar no le hacía nada de gracia - nosotros estaremos llegando en la madrugada a Virginia, tenemos que coordinar con ese Daniel y las dos cuando será la detención de todos en Mystic Falls - asintieron. Con "las dos" se refería a Candice y Claire, quienes al día siguiente se comunicaron indicando que Daniel también había sido amenazado y que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlas para la operación. La idea de Daniel era proceder como se supone era lógico, haciendo unos buenos arrestos en Mystic Falls pues tenían pruebas suficientes para eso. Joseph estuvo de acuerdo, pero se le ocurrió que era mejor hacerlo justo cuando el FBI y la DEA estén listos para caerle encima a la gente de Silas, así estarían distraídos con el desastre de Mystic Falls y no verían venir lo otro.

- ¿Crees que tarde mucho la detención? - preguntó Lauren.

- Espero que no, mañana el agente Bomer nos estará esperando en Virginia, estaremos todos para poder hablar de esto - Lauren asintió. Y Nate no podía entender como es que Joe podía estar tan tranquilo si pronto estarían frente a frente Candice, Matt y él. No es que esperara que se agarren a patadas o algo, pero si tensión, ojalá que eso no dificulte el trabajo. Todo dependería de como lo tome Matt.

- Entonces ya no queda mucho que decir - interrumpió Lauren - solo, adiós Mystic Falls. No fue bueno mientras duró.

- Siempre se puede sacar algo bueno de la vida en medio de tantas cagadas - Nate sonrió, ella intentó hacerlo. El agente quería confiar en que volvería a verla y que todo le iría bien cuando llegue la hora de partir.

* * *

><p>Hablar con Daniel había sido solo el principio. Las dos agentes volvieron a su trabajo habitual de policías, según su jefe ya estaban a salvo y ya nada podían hacer. A salvo no exactamente, alguien de Silas podía ir a ponerlas en su sitio en cualquier momento. Le habían informado a Daniel que "otros efectivos" se estaban encargando de seguir el paso a Silas y que pronto lo arrestarían, fue a él mismo quien se le ocurrió la idea de hacer el arresto en Mystic Falls el mismo día en que fueran a allanar la propiedad de "Silas", así lo cogerían desprevenidos. Sus ex compañeros infiltrados estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería una buena idea, así que solo era cuestión de esperar. Ya nada podían hacer, no estaban dentro del caso, el arresto de "Silas" solo les correspondía a ellos, lo que les tocaba a las policías era arrestar a los de Mystic Falls.<p>

Claire y Candice habían pasado varios días ocupadas entre volver a la rutina del trabajo, presentar los informes con la evidencia para arrestar a la gente de Mystic Falls, y por las noches ponerse al día con los agentes a ver como iba toda la operación. No eran muy detallados, temían que se filtre información por teléfono así que ellas solo aguardaban a que al fin llegara el día en que salgan de ese pueblo para verse y poder hablar sobre el tema. Para ese entonces a Candice ya se le había pasado bastante el enojo por lo sucedido con Joseph. Hablaba casi todos los días con él, la mayoría de veces por el trabajo, pero también se daban tiempo para hablar sobre ellos. Nada contundente, solo conversar sobre como fue su día, o cuanto deseaban volver a verse.

Y Candice estaba feliz porque esa madrugada al fin ellos estarían en Virginia. Temía lo que a Lauren le pudiera pasar en su viaje a la guarida de Silas con Damon claro, pero la emoción de tener de vuelta a Joseph en su vida la hacía sentirse mejor. Por un lado se sentía algo idiota por haber perdonado su mentira tan fácil, pero es que lo necesitaba a su lado y mucho. Lo extrañaba, vivía preocupada de que le pase algo en cualquier momento en Mystic Falls, no veía la hora en que esa maldita misión se acabe. Al llegar la noche se puso cómoda, habían acordado reunirse por la mañana aunque ella ya estaba bastante ansiosa. Se pidió pizza, buscó una película y listo. Tenía que relajarse aunque sea de esta estúpida forma. Y lo logró al menos la primera hora de "Taken" mientras veía a Liam Neeson destrozar París por su hija. Por alguna razón se imagino que ese era Joseph y que destrozaba a medio mundo por Michelle, que era básicamente lo que él estaba haciendo. Pensando en eso fue que la sorprendió el timbre del apartamento, paró la película y salió a abrir. Podía ser Claire, a la chica se le había hecho costumbre ir a hablar por las noches. Abrió la puerta y por un instante se quedó inmóvil de la sorpresa. Segundos después se sintió tentada a tirarle la puerta en la cara. Lo hizo, pero él puso el pie y evitó que la puerta se cerrara.

- ¿Qué haces acá? - preguntó aún sin salir de la sorpresa.

- No esperé que me recibirías así, Candy - la voz de Matt sonó suave. La miraba de esa forma que hace un tiempo la hizo temblar de emoción pero que ahora la dejaba desconcertada.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te reciba? - le dijo ahora más molesta y cruzándose de brazos - Terminaste conmigo sin darme explicaciones, te tomaste el trabajo de dejarme notas para advertirme lo de Mystic Falls, claramente podías comunicarte conmigo cuando quisieras pero elegiste no explicarme nada. Y no olvidemos que estaba en Mystic Falls como parte de una amenaza que te estaban haciendo ¿Te parece que eso puede dejar contento a alguien?

- Me habían informado que ya estabas al tanto de todo. Me alegro que a pesar de todo las cosas no hayan salido tan mal con ustedes dos.

- Lo que quiero saber es hasta cuando pensabas contármelo ¿Acaso querías que yo misma lo descubriera?

- Algo así.

- Algo así - repitió molesta - no tenías que haberme hecho eso. Tuviste que contarme la verdad desde un inicio, así se hubieran evitado muchas cosas que quizá no debieron pasar.

- Candy, lo siento de verdad - tomó sus manos, en un primer instante ella intentó apartarlo pero luego le fue imposible - no quise mentirte y menos ponerte en peligro, pero estaba muy asustado. Esos tipos no se iban con bromas. Cuando terminé contigo la relación ya era insostenible. Me mandaban fotos, te seguían. Sabían donde vivías, tus horarios, todo. En cualquier momento iban a lastimarte, no podía permitirlo.

- Lo entiendo - dijo despacio. Claro que entendía que lo hizo por protegerla, que la amaba y que él eran tan víctima como ella. Lamentablemente las cosas ya no eran como antes.

- Y ahora me siento mejor, tú estás bien - Matt sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Ella retrocedió. El corazón le latía rápido, pero eran nervios principalmente, no sabía qué hacer ni como comportarse con él.

- Aparentemente, esto aún no termina.

- Lo sé, pero esos arrestos se darán pronto y todo acabará. Bien espero, al menos eso intentaremos - Matt acercó su rostro a ella, quería besarla. Al fin Candice reaccionó y se separó.

- ¿Acaso en algún momento dije que todo estaría bien entre nosotros de pronto?

- ¿Por qué no? Yo te amo y tú... - la miró a los ojos en busca de respuestas. Era claro lo que ella callaba - ¿Acaso hay alguien más?

- Si, hay - no había forma bonita de decirlo, no valía la pena adornarlo con palabras - estuvimos separados mucho tiempo, yo me sentía mal. Pero logré superarlo, quería superarlo. No sabía nada de esto, para mi solo me habías dejado y ya. Hay alguien, es todo lo que tienes que saber.

- ¿Lo conozco? - "De hecho si, lo conoces muy bien, Has estado hablando con él todo el rato", pensó. Lo correcto sería decirle en ese momento de una vez quien era, aunque decidió callar. Por un lado decir aquello en ese momento podría perjudicar la misión, y aparte aún no se había reconciliado del todo con Joseph.

- No importa eso, lo que importa es que hay alguien y punto. Ahora, te pido por favor... - intentó llegar a la puerta para invitarlo a salir pero él se atravesó e interrumpió el paso.

- No pensarás dejarme afuera, ¿verdad?

- Es tarde y quiero descansar Matt, ya no sé de qué más podríamos hablar.

- Ese otro... - empezó a decir suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella y la acorralaba. Se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde cuando ella empezó a retroceder y su espalda chocó contra la pared. Matt aprovechó aquello para lanzarse y atraparla con su cuerpo - ¿Se parece a mi? ¿Te hace sentir como yo? - tragó saliva ¿Cómo olvidar a Matt y lo bien que siempre la habían pasado? Habían sido muy unidos, se habían complementado muy bien siempre. Él empezó a besar su cuello despacio mientras una de sus manos bajaba por su vientre hasta seguir camino más abajo. Ella suspiró, tenía que detener eso antes que sea demasiado tarde.

- Matt por favor, aléjate.

- ¿Te toca como yo lo hacía? - se mordió los labios cuando su mano se coló entre la ropa en busca de su intimidad. Lo dejó tocarla y cerró los ojos, amaba la forma en qué él la tocaba, siempre le había gustado - ¿Te mojabas con él apenas te tocaba? - "Si", pensó sin querer y se alarmó. "Joseph", la voz de alarma se encendió. No podía hacer eso por más ganas que tuviera y por más que ese contacto le haya recordado tiempos pasados. Como bien acababa de pensar, ese tiempo era pasado y ya no podía permitirse un desliz, y menos con su ex cuando aún tenía asuntos pendientes con Joseph.

- Detente, es en serio - lo apartó como pudo, no fue tan ruda al empujarlo pero ya no había forma de que vuelva a acorralarla - no puedo seguir con esto, se acabó.

- Candy, tu cuerpo dice lo contrario - susurró mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos. Claro que su cuerpo había respondido, recuerdos de bellos momentos pasados volvieron y además él siempre había sido capaz de volverla. Con él era casi lo mismo que con Joseph, ese era otro que sabía como volverla loca. Solo que con Joe era diferente, quizá había pasado poco tiempo desde que estaban juntos pero había una conexión única entre ambos.

- Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra Matt, hay alguien. Lo de nosotros fue hermoso, pero ya no puedo y en verdad lo siento porque sé que no es justo - él se quedó en silencio mirándola. Le pareció notar algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

- ¿Lo amas? - la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Nunca le había puesto nombre a lo que sentía por Joseph. Lo admiraba, lo respetaba, era su amiga y amante, la entrega siempre había sido plena. Hubo confianza, al menos hasta que se enteró de aquello, se protegían el uno al otro, tenían complicidad. Y se había dado cuenta que a pesar de las mentiras ya no podía vivir sin él.

- Si - respondió despacio. Acababa de admitir que amaba a otro delante de su ex, era también la primera vez que admitía que amaba a Joseph hasta para sí misma - Si, lo amo - dijo ahora más segura.

- Entonces ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí - su voz sonó entrecortada. Candice lo miró y se sintió pésimo. No era justo que lo tratara así, él solo había querido protegerla y así le pagaba, enamorándose de otro, y encima su amigo.

- Matt, espera.

- Candice, ya fuiste bastante clara - se arriesgó a acercarse a él para detenerlo, tampoco podía dejar que se vaya así, no después de todo lo que habían vivido.

- No quise lastimarte.

- Eso lo sé, pero ha sido inevitable, ¿no? Al final fui yo quien lo arruinó al no contarte la verdad a tiempo

- Matt... - no pudo evitarlo, se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Sintió mucha pena por como habían terminado y como jamás pudieron arreglarse, se habían querido mucho en verdad. Recordó como lo esperaba con ansias siempre, como eran sus reencuentros llenos de pasión, como habían soñado con un futuro juntos. Estaba confundida, esa era la verdad. Él también la abrazó con fuerza. Por más que pese aquello tenía que terminar. Y estuvo segura de eso cuando al separarse apenas un poco Matt atrapó sus labios en un beso intenso que al principio ella no supo qué hacer. Pero cerró los ojos y se dejó besar por él. Dejó que la apretera contra su cuerpo y la besara con locura. Imágenes de Joseph volvían a su mente y luchó por apartar a Matt. Él se apartó y la quedó mirando. Debía de haberle quedado claro de una vez que intentarlo de nuevo era inútil.

- Lo siento - dijo él con gesto arrepentido.

- Vete por favor, quiero estar sola.

- Entiendo - le dedicó una última mirada y en silencio salió de la casa. Cuando la puerta se cerró sintió deseos de llorar ¿En serio le estaba diciendo que no a Matt? Había sido su gran amor y de pronto lo abandonaba todo por Joseph, con quien ni siquiera tenía una verdadera relación y nunca le había dicho que la amaba. Debía de estar loca para hacer algo como eso, pero tenía que ser así. Amaba a Joseph a pesar de todo.

* * *

><p>- Ya estoy llegando - informó Nate por teléfono.<p>

- Vas a ganarte una buena multa por andar hablando por teléfono mientras conduces - le dijo Claire. Nate sonrió. Habían estado hablando desde que había salido de Mystic Falls y aunque sea de madrugada el dijo que iría a verla ni bien llegara.

- En ese caso una sexy policía de Virgina podría arrestarme, ¿tienes tu porra ahí?

- No seas gracioso, no dudes que te detendría si estuviera de servicio.

- Quisiera ver eso.

- No estarás pensando en cometer un crimen solo para que te arreste, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no? - rieron. Desde hace dos semanas se la habían pasando hablando por teléfono casi religiosamente a la misma hora de la noche y por varias horas, o hasta que a Claire le daba sueño. Nate sabía lo difícil que era para ella estar sola en esa casa que tantos recuerdos le traía, así que además de distraerla también se ofreció a ser su "inquilino" mientras estuviera en Virginia, ella aceptó, ya hasta le había acondicionado el cuarto de invitados.

- Porque soy una buena policía y te metería tras las rejas sin dudarlo - bromeó ella. Ambos rieron.

- Ya está la estación de gasolina, ¿hacia dónde giro?

- Derecha - movió el auto tal como ella pidió - luego maneja por dos cuadras. La casa del portón blanco y del jardín hecho mierda, la reconocerás fácil.

- A ver... - condujo un poco más. Dos cuadras y claro que reconoció la casa del portón blanco y el jardín mal cuidado - estoy al frente, me estacionaré ¿Acaso no piensas salir a recibirme?

- Me voy poniendo las pantuflas - Nate sonrió. Estacionó el auto alquilado de Avis y sacó solo su maleta de mano. Caminó hacia la puerta aún con teléfono en la mano y entonces ella abrió. Ambos se miraron con los teléfonos aún en la oreja - cuelga, ¿no? - sonrió apenas. Se veía encantadora. Lentamente Nate obedeció. Habían pasado dos semanas sin verse y hasta le pareció verla más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

- Bueno - guardaron sus celulares y se sonrieron. Tenía fuertes deseos de abrazarla y besarla pero temía que reaccione mal. Claire sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza. No recordaba que el corazón le hubiera latido con tanta fuerza al esperar a alguien, no desde Alex. Eso la asustó un poco pero no le dio tiempo de reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos sobre Nate pues este avanzó a abrazarla y levantarla de la cintura. Ella rió cuando le dio unas vueltas en el aire. Y luego la besó en la mejilla. Suavemente, sin más pretenciones ni forzando nada. Ella cerró los ojos. Puede que haya sido solo un beso en la mejilla pero había sido hermoso - me alegra mucho verte Claire, ¿cómo has estado?

- Uy, ya veo que no vamos a dormir toda la noche de tanto hablar ¿Quieres café?

- Mejor vodka.

- Hecho - Nate dejó la maleta y caminó junto con ella a la cocina. Quedaban un par de horas antes de amanecer y mucho por hablar.

* * *

><p>Candice abrió los ojos y pensó inmediatamente "No por favor, no otra visita sorpresa", pero aún así se puso de pie para abrir la puerta. Antes de llegar a la sala vio la hora, eran más de las 9, se había quedado dormida. De seguro era Claire lista para despertarla y joderla porque iban a llegar tarde a la reunión. La sorpresa fue hermosa al ver a Joseph parado en la puerta. Cierto, él había llegado esa madrugada. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba sonriendo como una tonta y él sonrió también.<p>

- Hola, ¿te desperté? - dijo con voz suave. No imaginó que se sentiría tan emocionada de volver a verlo.

- Si - contestó despacio. Él le mostró entonces, llevaba unas bolsas en las manos.

- Traje el desayuno

- ¿Café y donas?

- ¿Por qué no? ¿No es el típico desayuno de policía? - ella sonrió. Joseph pasó, cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras este avanzaba a dejar el desayuno en la mesa.

- Creí que tendríamos reunión hoy.

- La hemos postergado para mañana, hay datos que analizar aún.

- Oh, entiendo - Candice caminó hacia la mesa, ella se quedó quieta en cuando se dio cuenta que Joseph avanzaba a ella. La tomó de las manos y las apretó despacio.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, he pensado mucho sobre nosotros.

- Yo también - y acto seguido acarició su mejilla. Contuvo el suspiro. Y quizá estaba muy sensible porque otra vez sintió deseos de llorar al darse cuenta que en verdad estaba muy enamorada al punto de perdonarle su mentira y desear estar en sus brazos sin importar nada. "Es un hecho, estoy enamorada como una tonta de este idiota", se dijo ahora conteniendo una sonrisa. "Y de paso me hice bipolar", se dijo con gracia - pero creo que es mejor que hablemos de eso más tarde.

- Estoy de acuerdo - Joseph avanzó más hacia ella, ahora sus dos manos acariciaron sus mejillas para finalmente atraer su rostro al suyo. Y la besó. Y ella correspondió su tierno beso.

- No tienes idea de cuanto he extrañado tus labios Candy - volvió a besarla ahora con más intensidad. Ella se aproximó para apretar su cuerpo contra el suyo, ansiaba sentirlo. Quería llenarse de él - y tu cuerpo - susurró y le mordió el labio inferior. Gimió. Apenas la había tocado y ya la tenía loca. Solo que una vez más logró contenerse tal como lo había hecho con Matt, era mejor no hacer nada hasta estar segura de las cosas.

- Joe, ahora no por favor.

- Tienes razón - se separó apenas un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Avanzaron hacia la silla, él se sentó y sin poder resistirse ella lo hizo sobre sus piernas mientras la rodeaba por la cintura. Candice sonrió y abrió el paquete de donas, sacó una y se la dio en la boca, él mordió apenas un poco - ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

- No, nada ¿Por?

- Ven conmigo entonces. Llegamos en dos horas, pasamos el día allá y volvemos. Quiero que formes parte de esto.

- ¿A dónde quieres llevarme?

- A ver a Michelle...

* * *

><p>CALMA CALMA! candice está confundida, pero ya llegó al alpha male de su vida! ok me salió un verso sin esfuerzo! XD<p>

AHORA se van a ver a Michelle y se preguntarán D: que onda con Genevieve? TODO HA DE SER REVELADO PRONTO! KJFVNFD osea en el proximo capi vengo con sorpresitas :D

Gracias por leer :D


	33. Capítulo 31: Despertar

_Holiii creyeron que no salía capi? Yo también XD pero la vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida ay dios en fin, ACÁ ESTÁ! y llega con muchas sorpresotas kfvmkdfbndgjk pal infarto!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31: Despertar<strong>

- Hay algo que debo contarte - empezó diciendo Joseph. Hace unos diez minutos que el auto había arrancado. Candice estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto y él conducía tranquilamente. Cuando le dijo que iría a ver a Michelle se sintió de alguna forma emocionada, sabía lo importante que era la hermana de Joseph para él y el hecho que confiara en ella para ir a verla la hizo sentir muy bien. De alguna forma, aunque no todo estaba arreglado, su relación estaba progresando.

- Bien, dilo - contestó con la misma tranquilidad que él.

- Este problema empezó justamente por no decir las cosas que tenía que decir hace mucho. Hace unas semanas, cuando aún estábamos juntos, recibí una llamada de alguien especial de mi pasado. Bueno, no pasado del todo, sino de la vida que tenía antes que empezara esta locura.

- Ajá... ¿ex novia? - se atrevió a preguntar.

- Quiero que ya no hayan secretos entre nosotros, no tengo por qué ocultarte nada de ahora en adelante. Se llama Genevieve, y no sé si podría decir que es mi ex novia. No llegamos a terminar de todo, pero yo me fui en la misión y perdí todo contacto con ella, no me sentía capaz de mantener una relación con nadie, no con esta misión y con Michelle en coma - Candice suspiró y asintió levemente. Una novia, lo único que le faltaba - luego llegaste tú y la historia cambió. Había olvidado a Genevieve casi por completo, entonces ella llamó.

- ¿Y qué dijo?

- Que quería verme claro, que me extrañaba. Me pidió que volviera a casa y todo. Pero lo principal fue que tenía que ir a ver a Michelle pronto. Estaba en lo cierto, había pasado mucho tiempo en Mystic Falls sin ver a mi hermana. Lo importante que dijo fue que si no iba pronto la podrían desconectar.

- Wow... si, me imagino que debió ser terrible escuchar eso. Entiendo tu apuro. Pero dime una cosa, tú y esa Genevieve, bueno... ¿al final como es que quedaron?

- No quedamos en nada, ese es el tema. Le dije a ella que volvería y hablaríamos al respecto. Yo tengo bastante claro lo que voy a decirle, a pesar de lo mucho que la quise me siento incapaz de corresponderle ahora, no puedo.

- Entiendo - y claro que entendía, lo mismo le pasó con Matt la noche anterior. Sabía que la amaba, que había hecho un gran sacrificio por protegerla y que no debía ser malvada con él, pero aún así tuvo que rechazarlo. Lo que sentía por Joseph era mas fuerte y a pesar de lo mal que se sentía por negarle una oportunidad a Matt ya no podía hacer otra cosa, amaba a Joseph y no podía volver con Matt. Lo mismo debía de estar sintiendo Joseph con esa Genevieve. No podía negar que un parte de ella ardía en celos de solo imaginar que en algún lugar había una mujer que esperaba a su Joseph para convencerlo que se quede a su lado. Bien, digamos que estaban en la misma situación, pero aún así temía por la decisión de Joseph cuando encare a esa Genevieve. Puede que ahora diga que no, pero si esa mujer se ponía a trabajarle el sentimiento puede que le gane la culpa por lastimarla y los recuerdos pasados, sus lágrimas y sus ruegos. Esa idea no le agradaba para nada.

- Me alegro que lo entiendas.

- Y ya que estamos en esto de "sin secretos" pues también tengo algo que contarte. Anoche fue Matt al apartamento - miró de reojo a Joseph, le pareció notar que fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Bueno, no nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo. Le reclamé por no contarme la verdad a tiempo, me explicó y en fin... ya imaginas lo demás.

- No Candice, no lo imagino, no quiero hacerlo. Quiero que me lo digas - esa voz sonaba a reclamo. Pero más que eso celos. Sonrió sin querer, nunca lo había visto celoso, en Mystic Falls había sido solo suya y ahora que al fin tenía competencia se ponía territorial, le hizo algo de gracia eso, le gustaba que la celara.

- Me besó - le dijo despacio - intentó hacer otras cosas más, estaba confundida con todo, por poco cedo pero no. No pude. Supongo que también debes entenderme, lo que sentía por Matt fue muy fuere y luego empezó toda esta locura, te conocí y yo... es confuso, pero ya no puedo corresponderle - no se atrevió a decirle "descubrí que te amo", suficiente con lo que acababa de expresar. Joseph la miró de reojo y le sonrió.

- Entiendo bien, no tienes nada que explicar amor. Solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿le contaste sobre nosotros?

- Le conté que había alguien, pero no le dije que eras tú. Estamos en una etapa crucial de la misión, pensé que es mejor que no hayan tensiones en el equipo, cuando acabemos todo le contaremos, ¿verdad?

- Claro, lo haremos - y temía cual iba a ser su reacción. Joseph se sentía en doble falta por esa situación. Al menos Candice se había metido con él ignorante de toda la situación del sacrificio que hizo Matt por ella, en cambio Joseph estuvo perfectamente al tanto de todo, y aún sabiendo que era la chica de su amigo, aunque él le pidió que la cuida y dio claramente a entender que aún la amaba; él no fue capaz de alejarse y siguió con Candice. Los había engañado a ambos y cuando Matt se entere que le había quitado al amor de su vida todo se iría al demonio. Y si, Candice tenía razón, era mejor dejar ese tema de decirle la verdad a Matt para cuando la misión termine.

Después de aquel tenso tema el viaje se hizo más rápido. Después de una hora de camino sin detenerse llegaron al fin al hospital donde se encontraba Michelle. Durante el camino Joseph la puso al tanto de algunos temas de la misión, evitaron hablar sobre ellos, pensaron quizá que era mejor hablarlo con calma y no en un auto andando por la carretera. Conforme se iba acercando él se ponía más tenso. Había pasado mucho desde que no veía a su Michelle y en verdad la había extrañado mucho. Y era difícil saber que cuando la vuelva a ver, en unos minutos, estaría exactamente igual a como la dejó un año antes. Muerta en vida, postrada en una cama sin novedad alguna. Era doloroso pensar que la muchacha que estaba por ver había sido hace un tiempo su querida y tierna hermana, la luchadora, idealista y entusiasta mujer que llenaba su vida de alegría, ella, su adoración. Joseph se estacionó, al bajar del auto Candice se acercó a él y tomó su mano.

- Calma Joe, estoy contigo. Todo va a estar bien - dijo con una sonrisa que lo confortó. Joseph también se esforzó en corresponder la sonrisa pero no pudo. Iba a ser difícil. A paso lento llegaron al counter de atención. El hospital era alejado de la ciudad, rodeado de campo y tranquilidad, no era un lugar grande y tampoco parecía tener rebosar de pacientes, no se habían cruzado con muchas personas desde que llegaron.

- Buen día - dijo Joseph a la recepcionista - soy familiar de la paciente Michelle Morgan, quien verla.

- Buen día señor - saludó amable la mujer - ¿Cuál es su parentesco con la paciente?

- Soy su hermano.

- ¿Me permite sus documentos? Voy a verificar - Joseph le dio el carnet de identificación. Luego de unos segundos en que la mujer buscaba en su registro se lo devolvió - fue transferida a la habitación 308. Puede subir, avisaré al médico encargado de su caso para que vaya con usted en un momento.

- Gracias. Por cierto, ¿la enfermera Genevieve se encuentra hoy de servicio?

- No, es su día de descanso. Ya me habló de usted, descuide.

- Bien, gracias por la información.

Caminaron juntos hacia las escaleras y subieron en silencio. Al llegar al tercer piso Joseph aminoró el paso. Candice no sabía que decirle, no tenía ni como darle fuerzas. No era que fuera a ver a una enferma que necesitaba de su fortaleza para sentirse mejor, iba a ver a una persona en estado de coma, alguien que quizá no podía ni sentirlo. No había consuelo para él, le daba pena verlo tan temeroso de avanzar hacia la puerta que lo llevaría a su hermana.

- Puedo esperarte acá afuera si quieres, luego entro.

- Está bien - se sentó en una banc. La habitación 308 ya estaba al frente.

- Ve - asintió. Joseph abrió la puerta despacio. Casi contendiendo la respiración Candice lo vio entrar en cámara lenta a la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Segundos después soltó un suspiro. Pronto eso acabaría. Cogió una revista que estaba en una mesa de centro, al menos intentaría distraerse.

Joseph esperó encontrar el cuarto en penumbras, pero las persianas estaban arriba, incluso una ventaba estaba entreabierta. En la mesa de noche había una canasta con flores frescas, a un lado un oso de peluche y algunas cosas que al parecer habían ido dejado amigos de su hermana en los últimos días. La habitación hasta tenía un rico aroma floral que le recordaba a ella cuando todo estaba bien. Eso era lo extraño de todo, lo que lo dejó turbado. Esperó encontrar un ambiente tenebroso donde la muerte y la desesperanza lo decoraran, pero encontró una habitación donde se respiraba viva. Luego miró a su hermana, no apartó los ojos de ella. Le había cortado el cabello hasta los hombros. Y su cuerpo no estaba conectado a tantos tubos como lo recordaba. Sonrió al verla, estaba hermosa como siempre, incluso, aunque podía ser solo tonta impresión suya, se veía mejor. Como más alimentada, no siquiera lucía pálida. Debía de ser ideas suyas, debía de ser la luz.

Se acercó a ella despacio, se quedó parado al lado de la cama mirándola. Sin querer sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas que luchó por contener pronto. Inocente de ella, nada malo en la vida había hecho para acabar así. "Pero todo va a terminar pronto Michelle, los que te pusieron aquí se pudrirán en la cárcel, cielo. Te voy a hacer justicia, voy a vengarte", se dijo y restregó sus ojos. No más lágrimas, ella no querría verlo sufrir. Lentamente, como si tuviera miedo, sus dedos rozaron su mejilla con delicadeza.

- Michelle, ma belle - le dijo mirándola dulcemente - me pequeñita - dijo después con voz entrecortada. Si, su pequeñita. A quien tantas veces había llevado en brazos cuando era niño, a quien llevó después cuando se hizo más grande, a la que protegió tanto de los abusivos de la escuela pero por la que nada pudo hacer contra los verdaderos peligros de la calle y la maldad del ser humano - descansa, cielo - besó su frente. Joseph apretó los ojos mientras lo hacía. Fueron unos segundos que parecieron durar una eternidad y que pronto se vieron interrumpidos por una gran sorpresa. Fue algo leve, pero lo sintió. Algo, pestañas en realidad, rozaron su rostro. Se sobresaltó pero se apartó despacio para no ser brusco y lo que vio lo dejó pasmado. Michelle había abierto los ojos. Parpadeaba una y otra vez, como quien quiere aclarar la vista. Joseph apenas si podía respirar del impacto. Finalmente Michelle logró mantener la vista quieta. Su respiración se hizo regular, hasta movió un poco la cabeza - Michelle...- la notó abrir la boca. Carraspeó la garganta, se removió en la cama despacio.

- Hermanito, has venido.

Hay cuatro clases de amor que siente un hombre hacia las mujeres. Primero, a su madre, por ser el ser que le dio la vida y a quien siempre sentirá aquel vínculo especial que nada en el mundo puede romper, un amor incondicional. El amor de amante, a aquella mujer a quien voluntariamente entregan su alma y corazón, le entregan su vida, se unen y complementan. El amor de amiga, a aquellas que llegaron a su corazón de manera especial, un amor más allá del deseo físico, que las hace especiales, confidentes y compañeras por toda la vida. Y está el amor de hermana, esa que ha vivido contigo siempre, la que te cuidó o a la que cuidaste, aquella que te conoce tan bien como tu madre, a la que nunca puedes ocultarle nada, con la que siempre discutes y te reconcilias, a la que quieren y celan, a la que respetan más que a nadie y para la que siempre esperan lo mejor del mundo. Si, son diferentes clases de amor, pero eso es algo que uno piensa. Solo que el amor nunca ha pensado, solo existe y te hace sentir.

Cuando Joseph volvió a ver a su hermana despierta se olvidó del mundo entero. El amor por ella le hinchaba el pecho de emoción, creyó que iba a colapsar ahí mismo. No hubo mayor felicidad en el mundo y no hubo momento en que no amara más a nadie que ese. Su hermana había vuelto y su corazón no hacía distinciones racionales entre amor de madre, amante, amiga y hermana. Para él todo era lo mismo y todo era una explosión de felicidad. Amaba a Michelle, la amaba mucho. Y cuando tuvo la certeza que ella había vuelto, volvieron también sus esperanzas, la alegría de vivir, de reiniciar todo y de ser feliz.

* * *

><p>Candice notó algo de movimiento en la habitación de Michelle. Primero llegó una enfermera y luego dos médicos. Empezó a temer que algo malo hubiera sucedido con Michelle, aunque sabía que su estado era ya bastante delicado, no podía ponerse peor, ¿verdad? Algo tenía que haber cambiado. Después de buen rato de esperar sin novedades empezó a preocuparse. Decidió tocar la puerta y averiguar que había pasado. Iba ya a tocar la puerta cuando salieron los médicos y segundos después Joseph. Lo primero que notó fue que había llorado, se preocupó al instante pero luego notó algo. Sonreía. Y sus ojos brillaban como nunca. Abrió la boca para decir algo y entonces la interrumpió abrazándola y luego levantándola, dando varias vueltas. Rió, se aferró a él y se dejó llevar por ese momento. No sabía que estaba pasando pero parecía ser algo muy bueno.<p>

- ¿Que sucede? - la respuesta fue un beso. Le dio un beso largo y luego varias veces en las mejillas, estaba radiante de la emoción.

- Michelle despertó.

- ¿En serio? Pero como... - bueno eso no importaba. Le besó nuevamente, a Joseph le faltaba nada para ponerse a saltar en un pie.

- No lo sé, intentaban explicarme, algo entendí, pero solo me importaba verla despierta, tomar su mano, decirle cosas, en fin, fue toda una locura.

- ¿Hace cuánto ha despertado?

- Hace una semana - no dijo nada más para no opacar su felicidad. Claramente no lo habían contactado a él porque había perdido todo contacto con la vida antes de la misión, pero esa Genevieve si sabía como contactarlo y si trabajaba ahí debió saber que Michelle había despertado, jamás lo llamó para darle la noticia ni siquiera para decirle que vaya. Algo extraño había pasado ahí.

- ¡Eso es genial¡ ¿Está durmiendo ahora? - él asintió - ¿Qué más te han dicho los médicos?

- Bueno, su pronóstico aún no es muy claro, pero va evolucionando. Abre los ojos, se mueve un poco en la cama, consigue hablar y comer blando. Está recuperando el control de su cuerpo poco a poco, dentro de unas semanas podrá empezar terapia para poder empezar a moverse. Quizá hasta pueda caminar.

- Wow... creo que no podía haber mejor noticia que esta

- No la hay, juro que jamás pensé que esto iba a ser posible. Estoy que quiero explotar - se notaba. A ella también se le contagió esa alegría, verlo feliz significa felicidad para ella también.

- Ya verás como poco a poco se recupera. En una semana cuando terminemos la misión ya podrás estar aquí a su lado.

- Eso es lo mejor de todo. La pesadilla ya se acaba. Al fin se hará justicia y ella volverá a ser la que era, nada podía ser mejor.

- Así es - él volvió a abrazarla, se sentía muy feliz de que su hermana hubiera vuelto, pero también le alegraba mucho que Candice esté ahí para compartir ese momento especial con él.

- Ven, vamos a comer algo. Michelle no está despierta por mucho tiempo, tiene que reposar. Volvemos en tres horas, me han indicado que para esa hora ya la despertarán. Quiero presentártela, estoy seguro que te amará.

- Oh bueno señor Morgan, no sé si estoy preparada para una presentación familiar de este tipo tan serio - bromeó - tendré que pedirle tu mano a Michelle y hablarle de mis intenciones, debe ser una hermana muy celosa.

- Lo es, pero sé que se llevarán de maravilla.

- Ojalá que si. Por cierto, ya que veo que no piensas moverte de aquí todo el día... ¿Tienes donde quedarnos o vamos a un hotel?

- Hay un Holiday Inn cerca, ¿te parece? Es lo más decente de la zona.

- Si, lo que sea está bien. Total, es solo para dormir - pero entonces él sonrió de esa manera que ya había extrañado. La miró a los ojos de esa forma tan intensa y sugestiva, posó las manos en su cintura y le habló suavemente con su exquisita voz sensual.

- Dormir es lo que no te dejaré hacer hoy, Candy. Tengo demasiada energía y ganas de hacerte el amor como para pensar en pestañear.

- Eso suena bien - respondió ella también acercándose más. Pasó sus dedos por su pecho y acercó su rostro al suyo lentamente. Le dio un breve beso, uno que apenas parecía un roce. Pero no separó mucho sus bocas, las mantuvo a una corta distancia como para poder lamer los labios de su hombre - aunque ahora mismo - empezó a decir con esa voz felina y sensual que sabía lo volvía loco - estoy dispuesta a que mi boca te alivie un poco. Debes tener mucho tensión contenida.

- Candy, Candy... no me provoques. Porque conozco bien este hospital y soy capaz de hacértelo en la primera camilla libre que encuentre.

- ¿Entonces qué esperas? - la tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar a paso rápido. De a ratos soltaban una que otra risa cómplice, miraban discretamente a los lados y avanzaban. Encontraron un baño para personal, no había nadie en los pasillos y entraron, cerraron la puerta y al fin solos fue que empezó el juego. Candice lo empujó contra la pared, Joseph la miró sonriente, sabía lo que iba a ser y le encantaba la idea. Se arrodilló, la ayudó quitándose el cinturón y cerró los ojos mientras la sentía meter sus lindos dedos debajo de su ropa interior y buscar la presa que quería - mío - dijo cuando al fin liberó a la fiera.

- Claro que si amor, todo tuyo. Cómetelo - pronto la delicia de la húmeda boca y la traviesa lengua de Candice lo envolvieron. Sentía que todo su cuerpo se sacudía de placer, ella sabía bien como le gustaba, sabía como volverlo loco y hacerlo esclavo de sus deseos.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué pasó? Vine apenas me llamaste - dijo Genevieve. Estaba terminando de arreglarse el uniforme, cierto que era su día de descanso, pero apenas su amiga recepcionista llamó diciendo que vaya urgente al hospital dejó todo para llegar ahí.<p>

- Él llegó, hace como una hora - abrió la boca de sorpresa, el corazón empezó a latirle con rapidez.

- ¿Ya vio a Michelle?

- Si, los médicos le explicaron. Aún está aquí.

- Bien, voy a verlo.

- Espera. No ha venido solo, lo acompañaba una rubia.

- ¿En qué sentido lo acompañaba?

- No lo sé, la verdad es que no sabría decirte si era su amante, o compañera de trabajo o amiga. No es que estuvieran muy expresivos que digamos.

- Ya lo averiguaré.

- Aún está en el tercer piso.

Genevieve fue hacia allá rápidamente. Lo primero que hizo fue ir al cuarto de Michelle, esta aún dormía. Joseph no podía estar muy lejos, si se había enterado de lo de su hermana nada del mundo lo movería de ese hospital. Al fin ese momento que esperó por más de un año, volver a verlo. Y aunque su amiga dijo que estaba acompañado por una rubia llevaba buen rato que no veía a nadie con esas características. A esas horas del día el hospital andaba más solitario de lo normal. Era grande, privado y no tenían muchos pacientes, sería fácil hallarlo. La respuesta de su paradero le llegó sin querer. Un ruido llamó su atención. Una especie de quejido. Caminó en esa dirección, era un baño de servicio. Se acercó despacio y al fin pudo escuchar bien. Se quedó paralizada. No era un quejido, era un gemido. Alguien estaba teniendo sexo en ese baño. La abrió despacio, apenas un poco para ver, unos centímetros.

Le fue fácil reconocer esa espalda, los cabellos y el cuerpo. Ahí estaba Joseph, penetrando contra la pared a una rubia que parecía estar ya a punto de explotar. No quiso ver más, cerró la puerta de inmediato. Sin reaccionar siquiera empezó a caminar alejándose de ese lugar. Una vez sola al fin respiró hondo varias veces y luchó por controlar las lágrimas. "Calma, calma, tú ya sabías que esto podía pasar. Él siempre fue muy pasional, ha estado más de un año solo, obviamente se iba a acostar con otra". Le decía la razón, pero ya sus ojos no contenían más las lágrimas. "Pero él no tenía que hacerlo aquí, no en mi hospital, no en un lugar donde ya lo habíamos hecho antes. Eso es una putada". La rabia empezó a fluir. Ella lo había esperado un año y ahora él andaba con otra mujer. No era justo para nada, no tenía que haberle hecho algo como eso.

- Pero pagará - se dijo con rabia - van a pagar los dos - apretó los puños y golpeó la pared. Joseph era suyo, siempre lo había sido. Esa mujer no era más que una aventura pasajera, tenía que ser eso. Ella siempre había sido y sería la única mujer de su vida - vas a ver zorra, no podrás contra mi. Soy una perra muy peligrosa cuando quiero - sonrió. Su mente ya había trazado un plan. Ya hasta tenía una linda aliada.

* * *

><p>ASI ES! desperté a Michelle y tengo oscuros propósitos XDD OKNO OKSI, Genevieve quiere sacar las garras, y los otros están reconciliados casi pero no del todo, pero igual se dan XD #oiekezukistrukis<p> 


	34. Capítulo 32: A woman left lonely

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA amores 3 sé que me odian en secreto XD por tardar tanto =( pero tiempo es lo que no hay en este mundo cruel =( se hace lo que se puede!

Advierto que estamos por entrar en la recta final de la historia kjvkfnvfdkv que nervios!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32: A woman left lonely<strong>

Antes de la hora en que se supone Michelle debía de despertar para las visitas entró Genevieve a la habitación. Abrió las cortinas, arregló las flores y puso unas nuevas que ella había llevado esa mañana. Despacio y con cuidado despertó a Michelle. La chica abrió los ojos lentamente, aclaró la vista y pronto la enfermera presionó un botón para elevar un poco la parte de la cama donde su cabeza descansaba y así esté en posición de conversar.

- Hola Genie - saludó con una sonrisa que la mujer correspondió.

- Hola linda, ¿cómo te sientes?

- Bien, maravillosa. Joseph vino. Bueno, eso ya debes saberlo ¿Dónde está él? ¿Puedes hacerlo pasar?

- Me encantaría cielo, pero me temo que él no está aquí.

- ¿No?

- No, verás el médico le dijo que en tres horas estarías despierta y como no le valía estar como estatua allá afuera supongo que fue a ver su acomodación de esta noche y a comer algo, supongo.

- Claro. Ya no debe tardar en llegar entonces - notó una mirada preocupada e Genevieve. Puede que Michelle no pudiera más que mover un poco la cabeza y apenas los brazos, pero pensaba con bastante claridad. Por algo había sido periodista de investigación, se daba cuenta de las cosas - ¿sucede algo?

- Han pasado cuatro horas, Michelle. No sé si va a tardar más o... - Genvieve había meditado con calma lo que iba a decirle. Tenía que conducir todo al camino que deseaba y parecía estarlo logrando.

- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? - dijo Michelle preocupada - espero que no, espero no sea ese maldito trabajo otra vez.

- No creo que sea el trabajo Michelle. Es otra cosa, pero creo que es mejor no hablar de eso en este momento.

- ¿Tú puedes llamarlo? ¿Tienes su móvil?

- No - respondió despacio. Genevieve se dio la espalda mientras revisaba unos reportes médicos. Sonrió. Michelle estaba llegando al punto.

- ¿Se han peleado? Oh vamos Genie, eres mi cuñada favorita, casi mi hermana. Si se ha molestado porque no se le avisó antes sabemos que es porque estaba en una misión, hablaré con él, vas a ver como se arregla.

- No es eso - se giró. Cuando lo hizo tenía los ojos cristalizados - tu hermano y yo estamos distanciados hace mucho. No es que yo hubiera querido claro, ha sido él.

- Oh... - fue lo único que dijo para luego bajar la mirada - ¿Han terminado?

- Aparentemente.

- Es solo cuestión de que conversen, ya vas a ver Genie. Él te ama, y tú has cuidado de mi, no puede echarte de su vida así no más.

- Eso también quise creer. Pero ya, no quiero hablar de esto. No tienes que preocuparte, tienes que estar relajada, hablar de mis problemas no va a mejorar tu salud.

- Genie - le dijo muy seria - ¿Qué está pasando con Joe? ¿Qué me estás ocultando? Me da la impresión que sabes por qué él no está aquí - Genevieve ahogó el llanto, pero le fue imposible no llorar un poco delante de Michelle.

- Hay una mujer.

- Oh...

- Creo que es su compañera de trabajo, no sé. Él se fue de misión y no supe nada de él, creo que se enrollaron en ese tiempo. No me dijo nada, apenas me estoy enterando que me cambió por ella. Y vino acá con ella. Mira, entendería que no me quisiera más, después de todo no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo. Pero este es mi lugar de trabajo, me parece una falta de respeto que la traiga aquí. Y está con ella ahora mismo, seguro por eso está tardando.

- Vaya... - Michelle no era muy moralista que digamos. Pero aunque amaba a su hermano también la quería a ella. Habían sido como hermanas - ustedes iban a casarse, no puede ser tan simple como "adiós" y ya.

- Ojalá hubiera habido aunque sea un "adiós". No me dijo nada, solo sé que está con ella y yo no soy más parte de su vida - se secó las lágrimas. No estaba mintiendo, eso era lo mejor de todo. Solo era cuestión de dramatizar un poco.

- Hablaré con él luego. No sé que clase de mujercita es esa pero... - suspiró - no la quiero aquí.

- Ojalá a ti te escuche.

- Ojalá. Espero llegue pronto.

- Ahora relájate. Te pondré algo de música, ¿qué quieres escuchar cielo?

- Pon a Janis Joplin, ¿si? - sonrió a medias. Genevieve asintió. Conocía a Michelle. La conversación había cumplido su objetivo.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que hicieron fue pagar la habitación en el Holiday Inn más cercano. Dejaron las maletas en el piso y se arrojaron uno al otro con ansiedad. Querían celebrar todo en ese momento. Que estaban juntos otra vez, que se amaban a pesar de todo, que esa maldita misión estaba al fin por acabarse y que Michelle había despertado. Que al fin después de más de un año de oscuridad, soledad e incertidumbre había una luz de esperanza que los llenaba de felicidad.<p>

La primera vez lo hicieron con algo de prisa. Se desvistieron como pudieron entre besos y caricias, ansiosos de continuar lo que hicieron en el hospital. Fue rápido, intenso, salvaje. Agitados se quedaron recostados en la cama con las piernas entrelazadas en el otro, sus pieles sudorosas rozándose y el corazón latiendo acelerado. Y una vez un poco más tranquilos no dejaron que la llama del deseo se apagara. Joseph la encerró debajo de su cuerpo y empezó a besarla despacio. Ya pasó la hora de quitarse las ganas que sus cuerpos reclamaban. Era momento de hacer el amor. Candice cerró los ojos y se olvidó de todo. Quería sentir sus labios tan suaves y deliciosos besándola con ese ardor y ternura que solo él le hacía sentir. Quería sentirlos sobre su piel, cubriéndola toda con su amor. Húmedos, delicados. Un sueño.

Se tocaban lentamente, apenas pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel desnuda, provocando que se erizara, que el deseo siga creciendo a cada segundo. Candice arqueó la espalda cuando sintió le deliciosa lengua de Joseph sen sus pezones, despacio, tomándose su tiempo para lamerlos y morderlos, amaba eso. Amaba lo que él le hacía sentir cuando estaban juntos, amaba sentirse tan feliz con él, tan plena. Y él amaba sentirla temblar cuando la tocaba, como se entregaba por entero a él, como se complacían, como deseaban entregar todo de sí y sentirse a la vez dueño del otro. Él amaba tenerla así y saber que era el dueño de sus suspiros, el causante de su placer, el que la había sentir viva. Porque él también se sentía vivo cuando lo tocaba, cuando las suaves manos de Candice recorrían su espalda y de pronto sus uñas raspaba involuntariamente su piel, o sus dedos hundiéndose en su cabello, tocando su cuello. Su boca exquisita sobre su piel, sus hombros, su cuello.

Amaban sentirse uno solo y no temían expresar su excitación. Ella amaba sentirse llena de él y él amaba sentir que de alguna forma, la completaba. Amaban cada sacudida de sus cuerpos y las ansias con las que buscaban estar cada vez más y más unidos, o como deseaban prolongar ese momento por una eternidad que duraba apenas un corto tiempo. Pero ese tiempo parecía ser infinito cuando estaban juntos, cuando llegaban a una especie de éxtasis que los hacía perder la consciencia de todo. Ella sabía que Joseph la amaba, lo sentía en su forma de tocarla, mirarla y besarla. Y él también sabía que Candice lo amaba, lo notaba por su entrega, por su mirada pura y llena de amor. Cuando aquel momento maravilloso acabó se quedaron junto en la cama en silencio, solo abrazados.

- Siento todo lo que pasó - le dijo él despacio. No quería mentirte ni hacerte daño, yo solo... - ella lo calló dándole un beso, se incorporó y lo miró.

- Lo sé Joseph, al fin lo he entendido. Me sentí muy mal por todo lo que me enteré, pero no quiero hablar más de eso. Lo importante es que ya no podemos separarnos, es así como quiero estar siempre - él la besó en la frente. Era cierto, ya no podían vivir sin el otro, no importaba lo que había pasado.

- Gracias

- No agradezcas - ella se levantó despacio - ¿Cuánto tiempos nos queda para ir a ver a Michelle? - Joseph miró el reloj e hizo el calculo inmediato.

- Una hora, quiero llegar temprano y comprarle algo por el camino.

- Bien, entonces es hora de la ducha - se sonrieron, sabían bien lo que se podía hacer en esa ducha - no tenemos mucho tiempo, querido.

- Sabes que puedo ser muy rápido y eficiente cuando quiero - ella asintió. Se separaron un momento y cogió su teléfono.

- Avisaré a Claire que nos quedaremos esta noche, no vaya a ser que se preocupen - él asintió - y les contaré lo otro.

- Bien, espero en la ducha - Joseph entró y Candice marcó el número de su compañera rápidamente. No le dio una ubicación exacta de donde estaban, solo que fueron a ver a Michelle y se dieron con la sorpresa que había despertado.

- ¡Es increíble! - le dijo feliz Claire al otro lado de la línea - No tienes idea de cuanto me alegro, esa pobre muchacha no merecía acabar así, Joseph debe estar muerto de contento.

- Eso es poco, parece que está flotando de alegría. Como comprenderás no creo que mañana lleguemos temprano para la reunión.

- No, claro que no. Le avisaré a Matt, además las cosas no han cambiado desde entonces. Seguimos monitoreando a Lauren y pues, todo bien.

- Si, perfecto. Solo nos mantienen al tanto de cualquier cosa.

- Saludos a Joe, espero conocer pronto a su hermana.

- Si, ya habrá tiempo para eso.

Colgaron. Al frente, Nate había escuchado todo pues Claire lo puso en altavoz. Él era otro que se había alegrado de más con esa noticia. Era demasiado bueno para creerlo, y lo mejor de todo es que era realidad, que Michelle si había despertado a retomar su vida.

- Conozco a esa chica desde hace mucho - le decía a Claire - era una excelente persona, no merecía acabar en eso. Fue por ella que acepté meterme en esta misión, no podía permitir que ese crimen y todos los demás queden impunes. Al fin las cosas parecen ir bien. Joseph meterá tras las rejas a toda esa gente y Michelle volverá a la vida.

- Es como si todo se estuviera componiendo - le dijo ella con una sonrisa. De alguna forma se estaba componiendo para ella también. Por años buscó a los asesinos de su esposo y ahora sabía que eran protegidos de Silas. Ellos también pagarían su crimen.

- Solo hay una cosa.

- Ajá.

- ¿Cómo le diremos a Matt que no habrá reunión porque Joe y Candy se fueron juntos?

* * *

><p>En el tiempo que Michelle había permanecido despierta había evitado pensar en "aquello". Ella había llegado a ese punto después de un aborto por violación y un intento se suicidio, pero todo aquello de pronto era simplemente negro. No conseguía recordarlo. No es que no pudiera, es que no quería. El pavor la invadía cuando algún recuerdo relacionado con aquello llegaba a su mente. Por suerte no la mantenían mucho tiempo despierta, solo unas horas para que se distraiga un poco, luego venían las pruebas de los médicos, la medicina y adiós otra vez. Y estando como estaba de momento, casi paralizada del cuello para abajo, no podía hacer mucho. Le habían dicho que no estaba tetraplejica, que poco a poco empezaría a moverse y que necesitaría terapia, pero volvería a caminar y a tener su vida normal, solo estaba así por haber pasado tanto tiempo en reposo.<p>

Lo primero que preguntó al estar consciente fue donde estaba su hermano. Genevieve le explicó que estaba en una misión y que era difícil contactarse con él, pero que ya pronto estaría de vuelta. Lo extrañaba mucho, hubiera deseado que sea su rostro el primero que vea al despertar cada día, quería tenerlo cerca. Pero en su reemplazo había tenido a Genevieve todo ese tiempo. A ella la quería como a una hermana, siempre fue su cuñada favorita. Por eso le había afectado un poco escuchar que su hermano estaba en las nubes por una mujer cualquiera que se había metido en una relación, y que además Joseph haya actuado de esa manera con la inocente de Genie. También le afectaba saber que él pudo estar ahí hace una hora, pero se había ido con esa mujer y la estaba dejando en segundo plano, como si su despertar hubiera sido cualquier cosa sin importancia.

Michelle cerró los ojos, no podía pensar así de Joe, él no era el tipo de persona que se dejara manipular por nadie, menos por un amor pasajero. Algo tenía que haber pasado para que tarde. Solo una cosa tenía clara, no quería a esa mujer, sea quien sea, cerca. No podía confiar en alguien que se haya metido en una relación tan descaradamente y que haga sufrir a su querida Genie.

_Una mujer abandonada, pronto se cansa de esperar. Va a hacer cosas locas...en ocasiones solitarias..._

Se sintió triste de pronto al escuchar el inicio de aquella canción. La voz de Janis cargada de dolor y sentimientos tampoco ayudaba mucho. Así se sentía, abandonada. Había esperado por días la comunicación de Joseph, pero él la había dejado ahí. Genevieve había sido muy sutil al decírselo, pero no pudo evitar hacerle saber que hace varios meses que no pasaba a verla y no se sabía nada de él, que casi la desconectan porque no tenían noticias del familiar encargado ¿Qué pasaba con su Joseph? Su hermano querido no la hubiera dejado así, sola en una cama de hospital, muriendo lentamente. Y si por meses no había sentido su ausencia ahora le pesaba más que nunca. Le recordaba como cuando él se iba en esas peligrosas misiones que ella tanto odiaba, cuando vivía con miedo de que no regrese o que algún criminal lo mate.

_Una mujer abandonada_

_es sólo una víctima de su hombre, sí que lo es_

_cuando él no puede renunciar a su mundo, no _

ella tiene que hacer lo mejor que pueda

Lloró. No pudo evitarlo. Estaba tan sola en ese cuarto, sabiendo que su hermano andaba jugueteando con una mujer que no conocía y no estaba ahí para ella. Lo extrañaba mucho, no lo quería lejos. Ojalá pudiera dejar de sentirse así de mal, ojalá no le hubiera dicho a Genevieve que le ponga a Janis Joplin. La amaba, pero no podía más con el dolor que su voz le causaba. No quería recordar el pasado, era como si algo lo quisiera borrar, quizá una especie de mecanismo de defensa de su mente. Pero, ¿es que Joseph no se daba cuenta que solo lo tenía a él en el mundo? Que siempre habían sido ellos dos y nada más, juntos contra el mundo, cuidándose y amándose.

_Una mujer abandonada_

_esa chica solitaria _

oh ...

La puerta se abrió en cuanto la canción terminó y dio paso a "To love somebody". Cuando Joseph entró bajó un poco el volumen. Las lágrimas cesaron, al fin él estaba de vuelta. La miró de esa forma tan tierna que tenía, sonreía radiante. O al menos fue así los primeros segundos hasta que vio sus lágrimas. Se dio cuenta que tenía un peluche en las manos de los que siempre le habían gustado, lo dejó a un lado y corrió hacia ella.

- Ma belle, ¿qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal, cielo?

- No, ya no más. Tú estás aquí. Te extrañaba, y Janis no ayuda.

- Yo nunca he entendido por qué insistes en escuchar a esa hippie problemática, tan geniales que son los Beatles - se le escapó una risita, él secó sus lágrimas despacio y le dio un beso en la frente.

- No empecemos con esto por favor.

- Claro que no, ya sabes que si empezamos con los gustos musicales nos terminamos matando ¿puedo apagar eso?

- Deja a mi hippie en paz, Joe.

- Bien - le dijo resignado. Joseph se acercó a traer el peluche y que ella lo viera. Michelle sonrió ampliamente, había tenido uno así cuando era niña. Gigante y precioso, se rompió en una mudanza y mamá lo echó a la basura - ¿qué te parece?

- Ya quiero llevarlo a mi cuarto - sonrió, estaba lindo - ¿dónde lo conseguiste? Creí que ya no hacían de esos.

- Si, yo también. Pero la vida da sorpresas, me demoré un poco, la tipa del cajero demoraba una eternidad en atender, lo siento Michelle.

- No importa - intentó permanecer tranquila. Era solo eso, había estado comprando, quiso darle una linda sorpresa. No tenía que pensar mal.

- Te hubiera traído chocolates pero ya sabes, la dieta.

- Cuando salga de acá tienes que llevarme a comer como una vaca, la comida es horrible - Joseph rió. Se acercó un poco más, acarició su mejilla despacio, con ternura. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos en silencio un momento, parecían maravillados uno por el otro.

- No puedo creer que estés aquí otra vez Michelle. Ellos dijeron que era irreversible, que no ibas a despertar, que tu vida había acabado. Lo decían todo con términos médicos que odiaba, ellos no entendían como me destrozaba cuando decían que había perdido para siempre a mi Michelle - notó como los ojos de su querido hermano se cristalizaban, sintió mucha pena, ella también quisiera confortarlo con caricias, pero aún no podía moverse - perdí las esperanzas, las ganas de seguir adelante. Lo perdí todo cuando te fuiste, ya no quería saber nada más de esta vida.

- Oh Joe... - una vez más estaba llorando, era duro imaginar a su siempre fuerte hermano, el que había sido su soporte toda la vida, sufriendo por ella - yo nunca hubiera querido que la pases tan mal, si yo...

- Shhhh... no lo digas. Tú no eres la culpable de nada, eres inocente de todo. Si alguien es culpable soy yo, debí cuidarte más, no sé, yo debí...

- Joe, no quiero hablar de eso, por favor - él asintió levemente. Los doctores le habían comentado que Michelle necesitaría también atención psiquiátrica. Después de todo había pasado por hechos traumáticos, ahora estaba en negación, pero tenía frecuentes pesadillas que luego no recordaba. Y de momento era mejor no tocar los temas que la llevaron a esa situación.

- Lo siento. Tienes razón, no es hora de hablar de temas tristes. Ahora lo que importa es que estás de vuelta, los médicos dicen que necesitas más tiempo, pero que han hecho las pruebas y que pronto podrás empezar la terapia.

- No pienso irme en silla de ruedas, saldré caminando.

- Así me gusta - le dio otro beso en la frente. Joseph se alejó un poco, parecía ir hacia la puerta - quiero presentarte a alguien.

- Ahh... - no se atrevió a soltar el "Oh no" que había pensado. Joseph abrió la puerta, hizo una seña y segundos después una joven rubia y aparentemente con algo de timidez entró.

- Candice, ella es mi hermana Michelle.

- Hola Michelle - dijo muy amable y sonriente - me da gusto verte - "Hipócrita", pensó molesta sin querer.

- Cielo, ella es Candice, mi...

- ¿Compañera de trabajo? - interrumpió muy cortante.

- Si, también. Pero es más que eso. Ella y yo estamos juntos, le he contado sobre ti, estaba ansiosa por conocerte.

- Claro. Joseph, aclárame algo. La última vez que estuve despierta aún te ibas a casar con Genevieve, tengo entendido que el compromiso no se rompió ¿Por qué traes a esta mujer aquí? - Candice borró su sonrisa. No dijo nada pero se sintió muy mal de pronto. Ella había ido muy feliz ahí, con ansias de conocer a la hermana de su amado y de pronto ella le soltaba algo como eso y de manera brusca. Era claro que no quería saber nada de ella. Y eso tenía una sola explicación. "Ha sido esa zorra", pensó molesta. Michelle tenía días de haber despertado, pero la tal Genevieve había estado a su lado todo el tiempo y se había encargado de lavarle el cerebro de seguro. Intercambió una mirada con Joseph, al parecer él pensaba lo mismo.

- Te espero afuera - dijo Candice y salió en silencio. No quería llevarse mal con la hermana de Joseph, sabía cuando se querían. Ojalá él pudiera explicarle bien como eran las cosas.

- Michelle - una vez solos él volvió a acercarse - no sé que te habrá dicho Genevieve. Pero yo soy tu hermano y es a mi a quien tienes que creer, sabes que jamás te he mentido. Lo mío con Genevieve murió hace mucho, y es cierto que mi relación con Candice es reciente, pero la quiero. No la culpes a ella de mis errores, Candice se enteró hoy que yo tenía a Genevieve, nunca se lo dije.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, ella no sabía nada de mi antigua relación. Y si, es mi culpa no haberlo aclarado antes, ni haber terminado bien con Genevieve. Pero es todo mi responsabilidad, no la trates como si ella se hubiera metido en la relación.

- Solo parece que intentas limpiarla de polvo y paja.

- Escucha - suspiró - sé que quieres mucho a Genevieve, sé que fue como una hermana para ti. Pero ella ya no es parte de mi vida. Me gustaría que conozcas a Candice. Te agradará, es una excelente persona, serán también como hermanas.

- Tienes razón Joe, si es tal como dices, ella no tiene la culpa de nada. Pero Genevieve es también mi amiga. Te amo, lo sabes. Solo que mientras no hayas aclarado tu situación con Genevieve no quiero a esa chica aquí, ¿entendido? No quiero parecer una traidora ante ella. Aclara eso con ella, nada más. Y dile a esa Candice que lo siento, no quise ser grosera con ella.

- Descuida cielo, hablaré con Genevieve, todo va a estar bien - "Me va a escuchar". Pensó molesto. Había apartado ese pensamiento por estar viviendo la felicidad de tener a Michelle de vuelta, pero no podía omitir el detalle. Genevieve tenía su número. Pudo llamarlo apenas Michelle despertó. Pero se guardó eso por quien sabe que razón y ahora envenenaba a su hermana en contra de su rival. Pero no lo iba a permitir, nada iba a opacar su felicidad.

* * *

><p>A ver, vamos por partes XD<p>

No odien a Michelle XD acaba de despertar, para ella Joseph y Genevieve han seguido juntos, ella es su amigui, de pronto se entera de eso y es como que KJDNJCBF QUE CARAJOS! En su lugar yo tampoco querría a Candice ¬¬ y además tomar en cuenta que la maldita de Genevieve la ha estado manipulando y mintiendo D:

Ahora vamos a la pregunta, ¿por qué Genevieve no le avisó a Joseph cuando su hermana despertó? ¿Qué está ocultando la pendeja? D:

Por otro lado, Jodice is back 3

PD: ¿Cómo tomará Matt la fuga de esos dos? XD

PD 2: Amo a Janis Joplin 3


	35. Capítulo 33: Cuidado

Holi a tod s! :D Me tarde un poquitin pero acá estoy. No sé si les había comentado ya que estamos entrando a la recta final de la historia, aún no tengo seguro exactamente cuantos capítulos faltan, pero ya saben que estamos cerca D:

Hoy tendremos un poco de en que andan los otros miembros del equipo, además de la esperada conversación de Genevieve y Joseph D:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 33: Cuidado<strong>

- No debería ser tan difícil.

- Bien, entonces hazlo tú - le dijo Nate. Ella asintió y tomó el teléfono - oye pero no hablaba en serio.

- Está bien, es mejor que se lo diga alguien neutral, a ti ya te conoce, intentará sacarte información. En cambio yo seré concisa sin dejarle mucho a la imaginación. Verás que todo sale bien.

- Si tú lo dices - Claire marcó el número de Matt. Timbró un par de veces. Lo tenía en altavoz, Nate se acercó un poco para escuchar - Hola, ¿es Matt Bomer?

- Ajá - dijo tranquilo - ¿Quién habla?

- Hola, aún no nos conocemos. Soy Claire Holt, quizá hayas oído hablar de mi.

- Oh, Claire. Claro que sé quien eres, que gusto hablar al fin contigo ¿Pasó algo?

- Si, algo importante. Joseph se tomó el día para ir a ver a su hermana.

- Entiendo.

- Y nos informó hace un momento que se dio con la sorpresa que estaba despierta, hasta han hablado y todo.

- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! Quien lo diría, vaya que alegría. Es una excelente noticia. Creo saber lo que vas a decirme. La reunión la suspendemos para mañana.

- Si, es eso. Está muy conmocionado con todo este tema y nos pidió que te dijéramos que si mejor podíamos pasarla para mañana por la noche. Estará todo el día de hoy y por la mañana con Michelle, además hay que hacer papeleo. y eso. Tú entiendes.

- Si, si. Entiendo. Además por otro lado creo que es mejor. Hay un problema con Lauren de momento - los dos se miraron con cierto miedo, ojalá nada le haya pasado a la chica.

- ¿Algo grave?

- El problema es justamente la falta de inactividad. Empiezo a asustarme, pero prefiero tomármelo con calma.

- ¿Y eso por?

- A medio camino a la mansión de "Silas", alguien los mandó al desvío. Dijo que tenía que ir a hacer algo urgente y que quería que se distrajeran de momento pues cuando los atendiera iba a tomarse su tiempo. Damon y Lauren están ahora mismo en un hotel Marriott. Sin novedades, aparentemente. He enviado agentes encubiertos para cubrir la zona, tengo otro equipo en el hotel. Estamos atentos pero bueno, temo lo que pueda pasar.

- ¿También piensas que él lo sabe?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Quien esté haciendo de Silas en este momento debe tener claro que el objetivo de Lauren es espiar en la mansión. Por eso está frustrando que se acerque. Estoy casi segura que en algún descuido Damon terminó abriendo la boca.

- Eso es probable. Enzo nos dio ya suficiente información sobre la distribución, ubicación y demás. Queríamos otro tipo de detalles, pero ya no queda de otra. Es solo esperar a que los manden a llamar y no intenten hacer algo en ese hotel.

- Ojalá que no. Esperaré noticias tuyas entonces

- Claro, te mantengo al tanto.

- Bien, nos vemos luego - cuando colgó ambos suspiraron. Había ido mejor de lo que creían.

- Muy inteligente jovencita - bromeó Nate - le diste el mensaje y ni mencionaste a Candy.

- No tenía por qué saberlo, y para bien o para mal esta paralización en el plan es bastante provechosa ¿Sabes lo que creo? Deberíamos sacar a Lauren de ahí de una buena vez. Ese maldito de Silas, sea quien sea, sabe de nosotros. O sospecha que hay infiltrados. Él quería desesperadamente hablar con Damon y "Rose", ahora de pronto dice que se va, que está ocupado.

- Pura mierda.

- ¡Exacto! Los está deteniendo ahí, sospecha que hay un plan, querer asegurase.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

- No lo sé, llámalo intuición. Creo que es mejor que Lauren regrese, no debe estarla pasando bien

- También lo creo. Quizá deberíamos proponerlo en la reunión de mañana.

- Nate, la verdad no lo sé. Quizá para mañana ya sea muy tarde - él torció los labios, Claire tenía razón. Era Joseph quien estaba a cargo de la operación pero con él lejos y ellos sin ganas de apartarlo de su hermana era mejor tomar las decisiones.

- Intentaré comunicarme con ella, le avisaré a Matt. Espero que esté de acuerdo.

- Ojalá que si - dijo un poco nerviosa. No era de las que se dejaban guiar por la intuición, prefería siempre los hechos y analizar las pistas. Y esta vez no tenía ninguna pista que le llevara a pensar que Lauren corría peligro en ese hotel. Solo que quizá era mejor actuar antes que sea tarde.

* * *

><p>- Estoy bien, quédate tranquilo - le decía Lauren por teléfono a Nate.<p>

- ¿Estás segura? ¿No te parece esto bastante sospechoso?

- Más sospechoso va a ser cuando me vaya de la nada. Además me ha contactado gente del FBI, estoy bien resguardada. Prefiero esperar al menos un día más antes de poder poner una tonta excusa como "emergencia familiar" e irme. Y aún así creo que sera peligroso.

- No será peor a que te quedes esperando tu suerte.

- Mira, no salgo mucho. Damon y yo casi no nos vemos pero estoy segura que no le ha dicho nada a Silas.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

- Llevo trabajando mi amistad con él hace un año. Y sé que cuando está borracho siempre dice la verdad. Ayer bebimos, quería saber que pensaba de todo. Me maldijo mucho, ya sabes, por lo de su hermano. Me dijo la verdad, estaba harto de Silas, no quería saber más de eso. Sabe que si se pone ahora de su lado será acusado y pasará muchos años en la cárcel, quizá no salga nunca. En cambio su colabora con nosotros podrá al fin salir del infierno en el que se metió.

- Si, Lauren. Todo eso suena bastante coherente. Pero hay un factor crucial que no has tomado en cuenta. Damon perdió a Elena hace un tiempo por causa de la muerte de Jeremy. Ahora ha perdido a su hermano. El tipo ya no tiene nada por qué vivir. Y tú mataste a su hermano ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar lo poco que le importa no pasar años en la cárcel si logra vengarse de ti? - le dijo Nate. Hubo un silencio algo prolongado, luego la escuchó suspirar.

- Me estás asustando Nate.

- Si algo aprendí es que nunca acabas de conocer a las personas. Puede que Damon te dé una desagradable sorpresa. Por favor, sal de ahí mañana.

- Nate, la última vez que tomamos decisiones por nuestra cuenta sin consultarle a Joseph la jodimos tanto que terminamos en la situación actual ¿Estás seguro que quieres que regrese?

- Completamente. Es tu vida, y eso es más importante que un arresto que se hará de todas maneras.

- Bien, tienes razón. Mañana por la mañana saldré de aquí. Ahora sería muy sospechoso.

- Listo, así quedamos entonces - se despidieron. Nate y Claire sentían que estaban actuando bien, aunque también recordaron ese detalle. La última vez que actuaron por su cuenta la historia acabó con un muerto.

* * *

><p>Joseph había permanecido al lado de Michelle toda la tarde, Candice había optado por regresar al hotel y descansar. El agente escuchó bien lo que el médico dijo, pagó algunas cuentas pendientes de hospital y aseguró que estaría ahí la próxima semana para ver como Michelle empezaba su terapia. Luego le explicó a ella que estaba en la parte crucial de una misión, tendría que pasar unos días fuera haciendo unos arrestos pero le prometió que estaría de vuelta pronto. Como era obvio esa idea no le agradó para nada, nunca le había gustado el peligroso trabajo de su hermano y siempre había vivido con miedo de que nunca regresara. Así que aunque Michelle luchó por contenerse terminó llorando y rogándole que tenga mucho cuidado y no tardara.<p>

Antes de que Michelle vuelva a dormir Joseph ya tenía un plan de lo que tenía que hacer, y eso era acabar con ese asunto de una buena vez. Tenía que hablar con Genevieve. Candice estuvo de acuerdo, lo mejor era cortar todo ese asunto y aclarar las cosas. Así que una vez terminada la visita a Michelle pidió a los encargados que Genevieve no atendiera a su hermana, y si en caso Michelle solicitaba verla que vaya acompañada de otra enfermera o médico. Esa mujer tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarse a su hermana hasta que ciertos asuntos se hayan aclarado.

Ni bien salió del hospital fue a casa de Genevieve. Estaba a una media hora del hospital, Joseph esperaba no tardar mucho. Durante el camino fue pensando todas las formas de poner las cosas en su sitio, de pedir explicaciones sin discutir. Y también de no lastimarla. Conocía a Genevieve, era una buena mujer, no le cabía en la cabeza que esté usando a Michelle, eso era muy extraño e impropio de ella. Una vez había escuchado que una mujer despechada es capaz de todo, hasta ir en contra de sus principios y quizá eso sea verdad. Llegó al fin, las luces estaban encendidas. Tocó un par de veces y segundos después ella abrió.

- Joseph - dijo claramente emocionada con su presencia - tú aquí...

- ¿Puedo pasar? - estaba exactamente como la recordaba. Casi cuatro años de relación, el primer año fue difícil claro. Él la quería y ella no se dejaba conquistar. Decía que tenía miedo de salir con un tipo del FBI, que no quería que su vida se convirtiera de pronto en una película de acción. Solo salían, él se sentía cada vez más atraído, empezaba a amarla. Ella también. Finalmente y después de un año de idas y venidas terminaron teniendo una relación en serio. Muy en serio. Meses antes que le sucediera esa tragedia a Michelle, Joseph le dio un anillo. Hablaban de matrimonio, de una vida juntos. Él incluso hablaba de cambiar a un área administrativa del FBI y dejar el peligro, eso tranquilizaría a las dos mujeres de su vida, ya que Michelle y Genevieve se hicieron buenas amigas, ambas vivían preocupadas de su seguridad. Las cosas cambiaron drásticamente con el tema de Michelle, y luego empeoraron con su intento de suicidio que terminó llevándola al coma. Él ya no pensaba más en felicidad y matrimonio. No podía siquiera ver a Genevieve. Respiró rencor y venganza, no descansó hasta conseguir la forma de infiltrarse en Mystic Falls y empezar a trabajar para acabar con Silas desde ahí. Más de un año desde entonces. Un año sin verla, sin pensar en lo que fueron y en lo mucho que se quisieron. Con sorpresa se dio cuenta un día que simplemente había dejado de quererla, y otro día se dio cuenta que había alguien más en su corazón, y esa era Candice. Por supuesto que estaba siendo un maldito idiota con Genevieve, un verdadero desgraciado. Pero nada podía hacer ya, el mal estaba hecho y él no podía volver con ella así lo intentara. Ya no sentía nada.

- No lo sé - su gesto cambio de pronto, se puso más seria, desafiante - me has dejado un año, luego me dices que vendrás a hablar conmigo para aclarar todo, y cuando lo haces vienes con una mujerzuela. No creo que tenga que dejarte entrar a mi casa - se cruzó de brazos. Bien, en esa parte le daba toda la razón. Pero tenían mucho que aclarar.

- Lo sé, y lo siento. Nunca he querido hacerte daño. Pero tenemos que hablar y lo sabes. Podemos hacerlo en la puerta si quieres, pero estoy seguro que preferirás hacerlo en privado.

- Bien, pasa - abrió la puerta de par en par. Joseph pasó rápidamente y dio un vistazo a la sala. Las cosas no se habían movido mucho, todo parecía estar en su lugar, como antes - ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme, Joseph?

- Debí terminar contigo cuando me fui a esa misión. No debí hacerte esperar. Lo siento, lo siento mucho en serio. Ese ha sido mi mayor error. Yo ya no era el mismo desde antes de irme, lo sabes bien. No era capaz de amar ya, no podía pensar en otra cosa que vengarme. En vengar a Michelle. No podía estar contigo, ya no más. Quizá cuando te pedí que me esperaras tenía la esperanza que al volver a ti las cosas hayan cambiado, que con el tiempo logre aclarar mis ideas y volver a amarte.

- Pero claramente no fue así - le dijo dolida y los ojos llenos de lagrimas - ¡Yo te esperé Joseph! También tuve esa esperanza, te amé y sufrí todo este tiempo esperando que volvieras a mi, necesitándote, creyendo que tú también pensabas en mi, ¡pero yo ya había sido reemplazada! Y ahora vienes a decirme "Oh Genevieve, fue un error, lo siento". ¡No es así como se solucionan las cosas!

- Lo sé. No es la forma, lo sé y no quería lastimarte. Siento estar haciéndolo.

- ¡No parecías sentirlo mucho cuando te tirabas a esa mujerzuela en mi hospital! - reclamó rabiosa. Joseph palideció en ese instante. O ella los había visto o alguien se lo había contado. Ambas opciones eran igual de horribles - Si no me querías más, si estabas ya con otra, si quizá ella te dio lo que yo no... bien, hasta podría entenderlo ¿Pero en mi hospital? ¿Recuerdas cuantas veces hemos hecho nosotros lo mismo? ¿O ya olvidaste eso también?

- No...

- ¡Es una falta de respeto! ¿Cómo tuviste el descaro de hacer algo así? ¿De traer a tu nueva amante al lugar donde trabajo? ¿Es que aparte de dejarme querías humillarme?

- No Genevieve, no fue así. Lo siento, ya te lo dije.

- ¡Parece que no lo sintieras en absoluto! - cayó sentada en un sofá, se llevó las manos al rostro y lloró un momento. Joseph no sabía que más decirle, quizá ese era le mejor momento para retirase. Pero no, aún había cosas que decir y eran cosas muy graves.

- Genevieve...

- ¡Ya déjame! - gritó sin mirarlo - siempre supe que no debía de meterme contigo, me lo advirtieron todos, pero yo fui tan idiota que no hice caso. Te amé como a nadie, y en cambio tú te olvidaste de mi apenas le pasó algo a tu Michelle - no le gustó como dijo ese "tu Michelle". Frunció el ceño sin darse cuenta. No le agradó para nada como habló de Michelle, como si ella fuera la culpable de toda su desgracia.

- No digas eso.

- ¡Pero es la verdad! - lo miró ahora, se secó las lágrimas bruscamente y volvió a ponerse de pie - Y no la culpo por esto, ella no te pidió que me dejaras ni que me engañaras. Fuiste tú quien se olvidó que tenías a dos mujeres que te amaban ¡Ella no era todo Joseph! ¡También estaba yo! ¡Yo estaba aquí para ti y nunca me viste! No quisiste ni mi consuelo, si se suponía que me amabas no debiste dejar todo así de pronto.

- No hables como si Michelle sea la culpable de algo. Ella es inocente, es mi hermana y la amo. Siempre lo has sabido.

- Ya te dije que no la culpo de nada. No pongas palabras en mi boca.

- Y ya que hablamos de Michelle, ¿me puedes explicar un par de cosas?

- ¿Qué quieres saber ahora?

- Empecemos por el hecho de que lleva ya varios días despierta y no me avisaste nada. Me llamaste para decirme que podían desconectarla pero no para decirme que estaba despierta, ¿por qué?

- Su pronóstico era reservado, Joseph. Los doctores decían que quizá solo duraría horas y bueno, no fue así por suerte. Iba a avisarte esta semana, lo juro. Además me habían dicho que llegarías en unos días, la ibas a ver de todas maneras.

- Eso no te correspondía decidirlo a ti, tuviste que habérmelo dicho apenas sucedió. Hubiera venido de inmediato.

- ¡Pues lo siento! No es que haya planeado no decírtelo porque tenía algún plan macabro, simplemente no lo pensé así, solo creí que era mejor esperar a que Michelle estuviera más estable y no hacerte venir por nada.

- ¿Nada? ¿Que mi hermana esté despierte le llamas "nada"?

- ¡Al principio solo abría los ojos Joseph! Ahora ya puedes hablar con ella, ¿no te parece que fue mejor?

- ¡Me importa una mierda que solo hubiera abierto los ojos! ¡Era mi hermana y no tenías ningún derecho a decidir por mi!

- ¡Ya te dije que lo siento! Y no te atrevas a hablarme así, fuiste tú el que se largó por un año sin ir a ver a su hermana, ni siquiera llamabas al hospital, ¡la dejaste ahí como si fuera un depósito de cadáveres! Yo era quien iba a verla todos los días, quien estaba al tanto de su estado, la que la cuidaba. En cambio tú no sabías nada, me reclamas como si fuera mi culpa que no te enteraras antes de que despertó, ¿pero sabes? Lo hubieras sabido si llamaras al hospital de vez en cuando - no se atrevió a contestarle esa parte porque sabía que era verdad. Debió estar más al tanto, debió ser más cuidadoso. Pero cuando se embarcó en esa venganza dejó todo atrás. Se olvidó por completo de todo y decidió ser solo Klaus Mikaelson, el que vengaría a Michelle Morgan.

- Hay algo más - le dijo intentando ser sereno - deja de llenarle a Michelle la cabeza con ideas estúpidas. No quiero que te acerques más a ella.

- ¿Perdón? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Michelle está totalmente en contra de mi... nueva pareja - le dijo de esa manera, esperaba que sonara menos chocante - y es porque tuvo una conversación contigo.

- No seas ridículo Joseph, ella solo me vio triste y me preguntó que pasaba. Ya sabes como es Michelle, no descansa hasta sacarte la verdad. Intenté no decírselo, solo le indiqué que las cosas entre nosotros no estaban bien, que aún no nos arreglábamos pero que tú estabas con alguien más. Eso fue todo. No hice otra cosa que decirle una verdad de la que se iba a enterar de todas maneras. No le estaba metiendo ideas en la cabeza.

- Eso no me pareció.

- Escucha, yo no soy responsable de que Michelle esté en contra de lo tuyo con esa mujerzuela...

- No la llames así.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo quieres que llame a una mujer que se mete en la relación de dos personas que iban a casarse?

- Ella no sabía nada de nosotros, no tiene culpa alguna,

- Oh claro, ¿le vas a mentir a ella también acaso?

- Escucha, no tengo por qué seguir dándote explicaciones sobre esto. Solo te diré una cosa. No quiero que hables más con Michelle. Le hace mal, la preocupa.

- No puedes prohibirme eso.

- Si puedo, ya lo hice.

- Serás infeliz...

- Lo que quieras Genevieve, pero ya di mi última palabra. Vine acá esperando hablar en calma, es claro que ya no tenemos nada más que decirnos. Se acabó.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Si - no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. No hubiera querido lastimar a Genevieve, si que había sido un verdadero patán.

- Entonces lárgate, no quiero volver a verte en mi casa.

- Lo siento.

- Si, claro - contenía su rabia. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y una vez él fuera la cerró con fuerza haciendo temblar las ventanas.

Escuchó que el auto de Joseph se encendía, arrancaba y se iba lejos. Una vez sola estalló al fin. Gritó, lloró, arrojó un par de cosas contra la pared, destrozó un cojín. Joseph no podía hacerle eso, no después de todo lo que habían pasado. "Si puede Genevieve, acaba de hacerlo, te dejó. Te reemplazó", se dijo con rabia. Joseph la había dejado, se había conseguido a otra y ahora seguiría su vida feliz al lado de su tierna hermanita. Y ella estaría sola, abandonada, sintiéndose miserable por no haberlo retenido. Una vez había escuchado que del odio al amor había un paso, y viceversa. Sentimientos tan fuertes estaban separados por una delgada línea que podía cruzarse de pronto y sin darse cuenta. Así era como se sentía.

- ¡Te odio Joseph! ¡Te odio! - gritó histérica, cayó de rodillas sin poder dejar de llorar. Desgraciado, maldito, miserable. Se sentía idiota por no haberle dado unas buenas bofetadas, por no haberle partido la cara cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pero ese infeliz se las iba a pagar, podía jurarlo. No iba a darle el lujo de dejarla así, claro que no. En medio de tanta rabia no escuchó el teléfono sonar, pero pronto lo hizo. Venía de la cocina, era la extensión que tenía ahí. El de la sala había salido volando hace un rato. Sin sospechar quien rayos podría ser tan inoportuno para llamar a esa hora caminó a la cocina y contestó - ¿Si?

- Genevieve, ¿verdad? se asustó un poco. No reconocía esa voz, que de hecho no era una voz. Parecía estar hablando con alguien que la distorsionada, o con una voz de robot.

- ¿Si?

- No me conoces, pero tú y yo tenemos a alguien en nuestras vidas que no debería haber entrado nunca. Te haré una pregunta, ¿estás dispuesta a vengarte de Joseph Morgan? - sin querer sonrió. La vida no podía ser más oportuna.

- Lo estoy, ¿y se puede saber con quien estoy hablando?

- Llámame Silas...

* * *

><p>OHMAY! CALMA CALMA!<p>

No mentira, no se calmen. PREPÁRENSE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS Y MÁS VALE QUE TEMAN! D: saquen sus propias conclusiones de la intuición de Claire y de la última comunicación de "Silas" D:


	36. Capítulo 34: Amenaza

_Holi holi! Yaaaaaaaaa no me odien plisito =( pero la vida y el trabajo, la vida y el gimnasio, la vida y la copa américa, la vida y la vida (?) no me dejaban escribir nada! _

_Pero he regresado con capi cargando de lo que les gusta :D Osea Drama y fuertes declaraciones D:_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34: Amenaza <strong>

Colgó el teléfono al fin con una sonrisa. Había tenido que ser ella quien dé la llamada pues su marido y su hijo no estaban para esas cosas. Uno hubiera sido demasiado frío y quizá hubiera asustado a la chica, y el otro simplemente se hubiera puesto a decir cosas fuera de lugar. Podía decir que la conversación había sido un éxito, había confirmado algunas cosas que simplemente habían supuesto por esos días pero que ya tenían seguro para poder actuar. - ¿Y bien? - preguntó Heinrik - ¿Qué te dijo?  
>- Cosas muy buenas, claro - contestó Esther tranquila mientras dejaba el teléfono a un lado - ¿Acaso esperaban menos de mi?<br>- Claro que no madre - dijo el chica ansioso - Entonces, ¿está adentro? ¿La zorra de ese maldito de prestará para el juego?  
>- Cuida tu boca cuando estés delante de tu madre jovencito - Heinrik hizo un gesto de desagrado y resopló. Su padre vivía corrigiéndole esas cosas y lo tenía harto.<br>- Mikael, ya. No estamos acá para hablar de los modales de Heinrik sino sobre el agente Morgan. Finalmente encontré el motivo por el que nos está persiguiendo.  
>- ¿Y ese cuál es?<br>- Su hermana. Michelle Morgan - Heinrik la quedó mirando sin entender - pero que mala memoria tienes. La chica esa, la periodista que hizo público que habíamos "comprado" a tu hermanito Finn.  
>- Oh... esa chica. Si claro, Connor y Vaungh se hicieron cargo de ella. Creía que había muerto.<br>- Pues resulta que no había muerto y que además tenía un hermano en el FBI investigandonos hace buen rato. Que coincidencia más trágica.  
>- Déjame adivinar - empezó a decir Mikael - entonces ese Morgan molesto por lo que le hicieron a su hermanita se encargó de infiltrarse hace un año en la organización y conseguir pruebas contra nosotros.<br>- Se infiltró con éxito por cierto - dijo Esther en tono de reproche - siempre dije ese que ese tal "Klaus Mikaelson" no me parecía de confianza. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.  
>- ¿Qué querías amor? Mystic Falls es un buen punto de operaciones pero con esos idiotas todo se iba al carajo, preferible que alguien que si sepa haga las cosas bien.<br>- Además parecía todo un cabrón.. lo siento mamá.  
>- Olvídalo hijo. Pero es tal como tú dices. Él y sus amiguitos nos engañaron a todos. Lo importante es que lo tenemos ya justo donde lo queríamos. Y tenemos un buen punto débil. La mujer esa me ha dicho donde tienen a su hermana.<br>- ¿En serio crees que esa Genevieve ayudará?  
>- No sabe ni lo que está haciendo, cuando se dé cuenta de la gravedad de todo será muy tarde. Y no hay mayor enemiga para un hombre que una mujer despechada. Iremos por esa Michelle.<br>- ¿Cuánto madre?  
>- Mañana por la noche está bien.<br>- ¿Pueden Connor y Vaughn hacerse cargo otra vez?  
>- Oh hijo, eso es bastante cruel. La chica apenas se recupera de su trauma, y además ya pagó la culpa por meterse con nosotros.<br>- Bueno ma, yo sólo pensé que sería más traumático, y no se... que gritaría más fuerte cuando llame a su hermano para decirle que la tienen. Digo, ¿no?  
>- Esther, deja al chico tomar sus decisiones. No lo hace mal. Y algún día el dirigirá esto solo - la mujer asintió, que haga lo que quisiera - Bien, recapitulemos. Cogeremos a esa agente Cohan como rehén justo al mismo tiempo que las dos rubias regresan a Mystic Falls para proceder con el arresto.<br>- Ajá - dijo Heinrik - pero el alcalde y compañía ya están enterados de todo y seguirán con el plan. Y como es obvio, están echando fuego por la boca de saber que todo este tiempo fueron engañados.  
>- Listo. Ellos se encargarán de las policías. Ahora vamos a los del FBI que se supone en cualquier momento vienen para acá. Bueno, los agentes Morgan y Bomer van a tener que desaparecer las pruebas si quieren volver a ver vivas a Michelle y a Lauren Cohan.<br>- En cuanto a nosotros - dijo tranquila Esther - ya hemos desaparecido casi toda la evidencia. Estamos limpios, si nos acusan la pasarán peor.  
>- Listo - Mikael dejó a un lado el periódico que hasta hace un rato estuvo leyendo - ya está todo decidido. Den las órdenes, ya saben que hacer, Silas - se sonrieron. Los tres estaban al mando, los tres decidían. Y los tres habían ya trazado para acabar con Joseph y sus planes.<p>

* * *

><p>- Volveré en máximo una semana. Esta operación es muy importante, me escapé para venir a verte - le explicaba Joseph a Michelle. Ella asintió despacio. A un rincón de la habitación estaba Candice sin decir nada y la hermana no había dicho nada al respecto.<br>- Pero llamarás diario, ¿verdad?  
>- Claro que si, no te dejaré sola nunca más. Resolveré ese engorroso asunto y luego vendré a contarte como tu hermano mayor capturó a todos los malos - ella sonrió. Joseph le dio un beso en la frente, era hora de la despedida. Había dejado ya todas las indicaciones pero no podía retrasarse más, tenía que volver y acabar con la misión de una buena vez.<br>- Solo no hagas nada estúpido, ¿si? Vuelve pronto.  
>- Lo haré. Cuando regrese ya podrás empezar la terapia, pediré licencia. No me iré hasta que puedas regresar a casa, ¿estamos?<br>- Eso me parece bien - Joseph se alejó un poco, ya tenía que irse. Michelle lo miró sintiendo deseos de llorar pero se contuvo para no obligarlo a que se quede más rato, era obvio que tenía que irse. Solo que tenía miedo, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando Joseph se iba de misión y esa no era la excepción.  
>- No tardes - él asintió, ya tenía que irse.<br>- Joe - intervino Candice por primera vez - ¿nos das unos minutos? Quiero hablar con ella a solas un momento, si quieres claro - la miró. Michelle dudó unos segundos. Joseph le explicó que ya había arreglado el asunto con Genevieve y le explicó todo. Dejó muy en claro que el canalla de la historia era él pero bueno, era su hermano y todo se lo perdonaba.  
>- No hay problema - dijo la chica. Joseph asintió y salió en silencio, no sin antes darle otro beso en la mejilla a su hermano y mandarle un beso desde la puerta. Ambos se despidieron sonriendo. La puerta se cerró, ahora las dos estaban a solas.<br>- Hola Michelle - saludó la agente - había querido conocerte desde hace mucho, ni por un minuto imaginé que te encontraría despierta, pero me alegra mucho, de verdad. Joseph ha estado muy feliz desde que te ha vuelto a ver, es increíble. Es como si solo tú le hubieras devuelto algo que le faltaba a su vida. Creo que tú le has devuelto su vida de alguna forma, su luz. No sé si me explico.  
>- No quería que él sufra por mi causa.<br>- No, claro que no. Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Verás, yo estoy enterada de toda la historia.  
>- Vaya - dijo algo avergonzada.<br>- No te pongas así. Yo lo sé todo y no te juzgo. Estoy feliz con esta situación no solo por Joseph, sino por ti. No era justo que quedaras en coma después de todo aquello, pero has vuelto y es como si de alguna forma se hiciera justicia.  
>- ¿Lo crees?<br>- ¿No lo crees tú? Es como si todo empezara a ponerse en orden.  
>- Quizá. Por cierto, Joe también me contó todo sobre ustedes. Él afirma que tú no sabías nada de él y Genevieve.<br>- Dice la verdad, me enteré el mismo día en que te conocí. Verás Michelle, tu hermano no se ha caracterizado por la honestidad últimamente. A mi también me mintió, me ocultó cosas que luego me hicieron sufrir mucho, pero no vamos a hablar de eso ahora. Puede que él haya cometido errores, bueno, si los ha cometido y de los grandes. Pero lo quiero así, lo amo - admitió en voz alta. Era curioso como no era capaz de decírselo a él aún pero pudo decirlo delante de su hermana. Cuando dijo aquello Michelle la miró más atenta - y también te entiendo, despiertas y de pronto ves todo patas arriba. Quiero que sepas que no pretendo ocupar el lugar de Genevieve, sé que la quieres y es tu amiga, pero tampoco quisiera que me odies, siento que no ha hecho nada malo ni me metí en la relación.  
>- No te odio, solo quedé un poco desconcertada después de enterarme de todo aquello. No lo sé, de alguna forma me dio la impresión de que él estaba dejando de lado todo por ti, no sé por qué creí eso - se dijo pensativa. "Yo si lo sé querida", se dijo Candice. "Esa zorra mala te estuvo manipulando, te lo planteó así y le creíste".<br>- Olvida eso, no me siento ofendida ni nada. Solo me gustaría que nos llevemos bien, quizá hasta podamos ser amigas.  
>- Si, quizá - respondió Michelle ya más tranquila - solo necesito conocerte más. Cielos, esto es tan extraño.<br>- Lo entiendo. Pero todo estará bien, sola una semana y todo volverá a la normalidad.  
>- Eso espero. Tú estás con él en la misión, ¿verdad? - Candice asintió - ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?<br>- Claro, ¿de qué se trata?  
>- Cuídalo. Que no se arriesgue mucho, ¿si? No quiero que le pase nada malo.<br>- Eso ni se pide. Claro que lo haré, lo voy a cuidar muy bien.  
>- Confío en eso - Candice sonrió. Sentía que de alguna forma había llegado a un entendimiento con Michelle y que quizá las cosas entre ellas iban a ser más fáciles a partir de ese momento. La chica también sonrió apenas, ya tendrían oportunidad de conocerse mejor. Se despidieron, afuera Joseph la esperaba ansioso.<br>- ¿Y bien?  
>- Mucho mejor que ayer, creo.<br>- Michelle no es tonta, pronto se va a dar cuenta de las cosas. Además después de lo de ayer dudo que Genevieve quiera volver a acercarse a molestar.  
>- Quien sabe, esa mujer está tan resentida con toda esta situación, esperemos que no. Y no me agrada para nada, que la emprendiera contra mi hasta podría entenderlo, después de todo desde su punto de vista fui yo la que arruinó todo. Pero ha sido capaz de usar a alguien inocente, Michelle apenas está despertando y la ha manipulado desde que abrió los ojos, eso más que de mujer resentida me parece una maldad - Joseph no comentó nada, él también lo había pensado. El ascensor se abrió y bajaron en silencio. Él no dijo nada hasta llegar al estacionamiento.<br>- ¿Sabes? Quizá sean ideas mías, pero a veces siento que Genevieve siempre ha estado celosa de Michelle, que no la quiere como dice hacerlo.  
>- ¿Por qué dices eso?<br>- No lo sé, solo se me vino a la mente - solo que si, habían varios indicios para pensar en eso. Al inicio de la relación Genevieve se molestaba frecuentemente con Michelle, o le reclamaba a él que a veces pareciera prestarle más atención a su hermana que a ella. Y la noche anterior cuando dijo que él se había olvidado totalmente de ella por "solo pensar en tu Michelle" lo dejó pensando. El tono en que lo dijo no le gustó para nada. Sentía una extraña sensación de desconfianza y temor que esperaba disipar pronto. Lo que importaba era acabar de una vez con Silas y así volver a retomar su vida.

* * *

><p>- Nos ha salido el tiro por el orto - murmuró Nate y ella le dio un codazo.<br>- No hables, va a escuchar.  
>- Se va a enterar de todas maneras Claire.<br>- Si es que no lo ha deducido ya - ambos se dieron codazos discretos cuando Matt volvió a entrar a la sala. La reunión estaba por empezar, quedaron que era mejor hacerla en casa de Claire ya que era más grande, así podrían conversar tranquilos sobre los próximos pasos. Solo que Matt había ido esa mañana a ver a Candice y "recogerla" para ir a la reunión y no la había encontrado. Tampoco contestó al teléfono ni nada. Una vecina le había dicho que la mañana del día anterior se había ido con un joven muy simpático y que por cierto "se veían muy cariñosos." Matt dedujo que se trataba del nuevo amante de Candice y eso no le agradó para nada. Por otro lado, cuando Claire le había avisado a Joseph donde iba a ser la reunión él mandó un mensaje diciendo que "Llegaría junto con Candice y los veía allá porque ya se estaba acabando la batería". Y desde entonces ninguno de los dos había contestado el celular. En conclusión de Nate, se venía el apoca. Matt sabía que Candice andaba con su nuevo amante, y luego Candice llegaría junto con Joseph. En resumen, todo al carajo.  
>- ¿Ya dijo Joseph en cuánto tiempo llega?<br>- En unos minutos - anunció Claire - ¿No quieren que prepare café o algo?  
>- Estoy bien, gracias.<br>- Yo creo que si lo necesito.  
>- Entonces párate y prepáratelo, llevas dos días durmiendo acá así que sabes donde estás las cosas.<br>- Vaya, que hospitalaria - bromeó Nate - en ese caso no quiero nada.  
>- Que flojo eres, nada te cuesta pararte e ir a la cocina.<br>- Nada te cuesta a ti preparar un café... - estaban en plena discusión cuando un auto se estacionó allá afuera. Los dos intercambiaron miradas que claramente querían decir "Mierda". Sonó el timbre, Claire salió corriendo a abrir.  
>- ¡Vaya! Ya era hora - dijo dándole la bienvenida a Joseph, quien por cierto si, estaba con Candice - ¿Cómo está Michelle?<br>- Muy bien, gracias. En una semana empieza terapia para volver a caminar - le dijo él con una sonrisa y entró a la casa seguido de Candice. Una vez dentro los gestos cambiaron al ver a Matt. Los tres se pusieron serios y se miraron entre sí.  
>- Llegas tarde - fue lo único que dijo Matt mientras miraba a los dos. Si, quizá ya lo había deducido.<br>- Había tráfico.  
>- Matt - dijo Candice despacio - ¿qué haces aquí?<br>- ¿Debo recordarte que también soy parte de la operación?  
>- Cierto, pregunta tonta - se notaba nerviosa. El silencio de segundos se hizo muy tenso.<br>- ¿Nos sentamos? - propuso Nate rompiendo el hielo - ya tenemos impresos todos los informes, ya podemos empezar. Por cierto Joe, tengo que ir a ver a Mich, me siento tan ingrato, me enteré de que despertó y ni le di una llamada.  
>- Tranquilo, ya podrás verla cuando termine todo, le alegrará la visita - aún se sentía tensión en el ambiente. Quizá Matt estaba a punto de estallar pero por puro profesionalismo no hizo ningún comentario ante lo evidente. Tomaron asiento. Matt se sentó frente a Joseph y Candice al lado de su compañera. Era hora de arrancar. Claire repartió los informes finales y ambos empezaron a revisarlo rápidamente.<br>- ¿Resumen de la situación? - pidió Joseph.  
>- Lauren aún no llega donde Silas. Los envió a ella y Damon a esperar unos días en el Marriott diciendo que estaría ocupado y no podría atenderlos bien, pero el ex senador Mikael Pierce no ha salido de su mansión, así que eso es falso. Evidentemente es una trampa y le hemos pedido a la agente Cohan que hoy invente una excusa y salga de ahí, su vida corre peligro.<br>- Bien, me queda claro - asintió Joseph pensativo - estamos jodidos. La organización sabe que algo extraño está pasando, y nos esperan para poder dar el golpe. Lo más probable es que Damon se haya ido de lengua en algún momento.  
>- También lo pensé - dijo Matt - he estado hablando con Enzo todos estos días. Tenemos suficiente material para arrestarlos pero debemos ser rápidos. Y sobre todo, presentar evidencia,<br>- Evidencia que claro, no encontraremos en la mansión de los Pierce. Toda la evidencia está en Mystic Falls y tenemos que ir por ella ya antes que la desaparezcan, si es que no lo han hecho ya - les dijo Joseph y todos asintieron - creo que es mejor partir mañana mismo, ¿están de acuerdo? - asintieron.  
>- Le informaré a Daniel - dijo Claire - iremos con refuerzos y arrestaremos a los implicados, también hablaré con la sheriff para que nos apoye.<br>- Irá también gente de la DEA, Lauren ya consiguió la orden - informó Matt - tenemos que agarrarlos a todos y de una vez. Toda la evidencia está ahí, no esperaremos más, hay que armar esa intervención ahora mismo.  
>- Mientras iremos nosotros a detener a la familia Pierce, esperemos que no hayan salido.<br>- La mansión está vigilada por el FBI - dijo Matt - no, aún no han salido. Si lo intentan vamos a seguirlos.  
>- Una pregunta - habló al fin Candice - ¿quién estará a cargo de la operación de arresto en Mystic Falls?<br>- Yo, obviamente - le dijo Claire - no sería la primera vez que hago ese tipo de arrestos después de un trabajo de infiltración, sé que hacer.  
>- Si, me parece bien - le dijo Joseph - pero me gustaría que Nate vaya con ustedes, solo por si caso. ¿te parece? - le preguntó a su compañero y este asintió de inmediato.<br>- Por mi está bien, solo quiero saber por qué te parece insuficiente que haya policía, DEA, además quieres FBI.  
>- ¿Quieren la verdad? No confío en la policía. No es por ofenderlas - dijo mirando a ambas rubias - pero la experiencia me ha enseñado que no se puede confiar algo tan delicado a la policía, además Nate ha estado más tiempo ahí, sabe de alguno escondites y podrá juntar más rápido a Tyler y compañía - no era solo eso claro. La verdad es que no confiaba de todo en el tal Daniel. Las chicas lo conocían y según la historia que este les había contado estaba bajo amenaza. Y nadie le aseguraba que siguiera siendo amenazado y que no haya hablado ya. Además fue él mismo quien envió a las dos rubias a una misión suicida a Mystic Falls sabiendo lo que sucedía. No, para nada podía confiar en un tipo como ese. Empezaron la planificación de la secuencia para iniciar la intervención en Mystic Falls, Claire estaría a cargo, Nate y Candice estarían de apoyo junto con la Sheirff Forbes, pero sería Claire quien en nombre de la policía estatal llevaría las órdenes de arresto, la mayoría de la policía iría de infiltrada. Sobre el plan de intervención a la mansión Pierce ya Matt lo había trazado todo con el apoyo de Enzo, solo Joseph dio algunas sugerencias, se afinaron detalles y todo listo. Después de unas llamadas y varias horas de corregir, recapitular y repasar toda la estrategia paso a paso se podría decir que ya estaban listos y preparados para lo que se venía. Iba a ser complicado pero ya no podía retrasar más ese momento. Terminada la reunión la mayoría se decidió por irse de una vez a descansar, había sido un día largo y tenían que estar preparados para el gran momento. Finalmente Claire hasta tuvo que preparar café. Tan concentrados en planear todo para la misión habían estado que pasaron por alto el pidió un taxi y salió un momento porque le habían avisado que ya estaban cerca pero no hallaba la dirección. Cuando Claire regresó de la cocina después de lavar las tazas junto con Nate se dio cuenta que no había nadie en la sala.- Mierda - dijo despacio - ¿Dónde esta Joseph?<br>- Me pareció escuchar que se iba al baño. Candice está afuera y pues Matt...  
>- Afuera, creo - murmuró Claire. Presentía que ya iban a empezar los estaba perdiendo las esperanzas que el taxi llegue a la dirección, llevaba 5 minutos intentando que encuentre la casa pero al parecer el tipo había tomado otra ruta y había salido por una dirección contraria, y para dar la vuelta iba a ser todo un problema, tardaría buen rato más. Suspiró y se decidió por entrar cuando al girar vio a Matt parado detrás de ella.- Me diste un susto. Aún no llega el taxi - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir algo nerviosa.<br>- Es él, ¿verdad? Joseph, es con él con quien estás.  
>- Si - admitió finalmente. No valía la pena mentir y peor cuando la verdad era ya tan evidente - solo por favor, no hagas un escándalo con esto.<br>- ¿Que no haga un escándalo? - dijo un poco más molesto - ¿desde cuándo?  
>- ¿Importa?<br>- Claro que importa. Se supone que era mi amigo, él sabía lo que yo sentía por ti, sabía por qué hice lo que hice y aún así se atrevió a seducirte.  
>- No es como si yo no hubiera querido que me seduzca, Matt. Escucha, no quiero sonar cruel pero las cosas pasan, en el corazón no se manda y pasó. No lo culpes solo a él, porque cuando me enteré de la verdad de todo esto seguí adelante, es mi responsabilidad también. Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho. Y entiendo que te moleste, pero no puedo hacer nada.<br>- Si puedes. Puedes darte cuenta de las cosas y dejar de actuar como una quinceañera enamorada. Él te mintió, sabiendo la verdad pasó encima de todo solo para tenerte. Te mintió, y probablemente lo siga haciendo.  
>- ¡Deja tú de tratarme como si fuera una niña! - le dijo molesta - Matt, te quiero mucho en serio, pero no me hables como si fuera una idiota. No lo soy, y si estoy con él es porque así lo he decidido. Nada me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.<br>- ¿Nada? ¿En serio? - fue rápido, como siempre. La cogió de un brazo y cuando se dio cuenta ya la tenía pegada contra su cuerpo - ¿puedes en verdad olvidar todo lo que pasó entre nosotros? ¿Acaso ya no sientes nada?  
>- Matt, por favor - cuando lo tenía así de cerca la confundía. No la dejó separarse, y ella en verdad no quería eso considerando que Joseph estaba allá adentro. Una parte de ella lo seguía queriendo y consideraba injusto la forma en que su relación acabó, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que todo acabó, tiempo suficiente para olvidarlo y resignarse - no hagas las cosas más complicadas, hay una misión por cumplir.<br>- La misión no tiene nada que ver en esto. Tú eres mía, siempre lo has sido. No vas a cambiar años de relación por meses de diversión. Te conozco, eres sensata.  
>- Por favor - intentó alejarlo nuevamente cuando sintió sus labios en su cuello, contuvo la respiración. Él sabia cuanto le gustaba eso, sabía que era su zona sensible, sabía que cuando la besaba ahí perdía la razón, que cuando mordisqueaba se podía poner una fiera y que cuando mordía el lóbulo de su oreja se ponía más caliente aún. Sintió su mano pasar despacio por su espalda y luego apretar sus nalgas haciendo que se pegue contra su pelvis y pueda sentir su excitación.<br>- Yo sé lo que te gusta Candy. Acá nadie nos ve, piensan que ya te fuiste - susurró con voz sensual a su oído. Lo peor era que si, él sabía bien como le gustaba. Y era muy rápido - tú nunca aprendes, te encanta usar faldas.  
>- Matt, pueden vernos, basta ya - solo que no hizo nada por apartar su mano cuando se metió debajo de su falda y buscó el camino a su intimidad. Se quedó muy cerca de sus muslos. Matt miró hacia los lados y la llevó a un lado de la casa, entre los arbustos que separaban la casa de Claire de la del vecino,<br>- ¿Mejor? Ya podemos hablar tranquilos.  
>- Tú no quieres hablar Matt, ahora déjame. Ya viene el taxi.<br>- No - una vez más la arrinconó contra la pared. Si, ella y esa maldita costumbre de usar faldas que le hacían las cosas más fáciles a Matt. Una vez más metió su mano debajo de ella. La miraba con deseo, se mordió el labio inferior. Luchó por apartarlo los primeros segundos pero nada pudo hacer cuando hizo uso de esa rapidez que tanto había amado de él. Metió dos de sus dedos debajo de las bragas y buscó rápido el punto que sabía la volvía loca. Ella dio un respingo. Si, si. Ahí era donde le gustaba, donde una vez que la tocaba perdía el control de todo. Ella también se mordió los labios, eso era una imprudencia total. Joseph y los demás estaban dentro, pero no lograba detenerlo.  
>- Matt, es en serio, tienes que parar.<br>- Detenme tú entonces - la retó mientras seguía presionando ahí. Por supuesto que quería pararlo, pero eso le gustaba mucho. Era un truco que parecía solo él sabía para enloquecerla. "Basta, basta, piensa en Joseph, no merece esto. No seas idiota". Le dio un empujón que bastó para que esos dedos mágicos salgan de donde estaban y la liberaran. Tiempo suficiente para apartarse y acomodarse la ropa - Candy espera - salió detrás de ella. Solo que ella se detuvo cuando al frente apareció Joseph.  
>- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó mirando muy serio a ambos.<br>- Nada Joseph, solo hablábamos - dijo ella despacio y sintiéndose de pronto muy avergonzada. Amaba a Joseph, lo había elegido y era con él quien quería estar. Pero si era así, ¿por qué se dejaba seducir tan fácil por Matt? En verdad se estaba comportando como una quinceañera.  
>- No te molestes Joseph - le dijo Matt en tono irónico - ahora ya sabes lo que se siente. Las cosas no son fáciles, una vez te das la espalda viene un supuesto amigo a quitarte a la chica.<br>- No es nada de eso Joseph, por favor no discutan, ¿si? Estamos en una misión.  
>- ¿Entonces le vas a mentir? ¿Le vas a decir que solo conversábamos? Sabes que no es así cielo - Joseph la miró. No sabía ni que cara ponerle porque lo que decía Matt era verdad. Había dejado que las cosas lleguen hasta ese punto y no supo parar.<br>- Lo siento - dijo ella arrepentida - él se acercó y no... no pude evitarlo - sentía deseos de llorar. La habían atrapado infraganti.  
>- ¿No pudiste evitar qué?<br>- Que me... que me toque - contenía las lágrimas. Idiota, eso es lo que era. Diciendo que quería a otro pero dejando que el otro se le acerque. Parecía una mocosa sin carácter, una tonta que se dejaba llevar por el momento ¡Es que había sido tan rápido! En un momento ella lo estaba rechazando, al otro lo tenía tan cerca que no pudo empujarlo. Se dejó llevar estúpidamente. Lo miró esperando una palabra de él, la que sea. No importa, aunque sea que le diga que era una cualquiera era mejor que sentir la decepción y frialdad de su mirada.  
>- Solo parece que alguien está empecinado en recuperar lo que no es suyo, a alguien que ya perdió hace tiempo - dijo mirando a Matt y dándole justo donde le dolía.<br>- Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Joseph, ya ves que apenas te das la vuelta cae directo a mis brazos. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que... - haciendo a un lado a Candice se lanzó encima del otro dispuesto a darle con toda la fuerza de su puño, Matt apenas pudo esquivarlo pero al dar un paso atrás cayó de espaldas al piso. Suficiente ruido para llamar la atención adentro. Nate y Claire salieron de inmediato. La chica se puso al medio de ambos y Nate sostuvo a Joseph.  
>- Hey, basta. No se van a poner a pelear en la puerta de mi casa.<br>- Debería ser yo quien te rompa la cara, infeliz - le dijo Matt verdaderamente molesto y levantando la voz - tú todo el jodido tiempo sabías lo que pasaba en verdad ¡Sabías lo que sentía por ella y te importó una mierda! No conforme con eso le mentiste todo el tiempo, desgraciado ¡Eras mi amigo! Te ayudé con esta mierda de Silas aún a riesgo de mi vida, por ti me metí en esto y me amenazaron, por esa mierda tuve que alejarla de mi vida ¡Todo por ayudarte a ti a que hagas justicia por tu jodida hermana! - Candice se sorprendió de eso. Matt no era malo, solo estaba enojado y ese comentario estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, ¿acaso era otro que odiaba a Michelle en secreto? Y fue decir eso la gota que derramó el vaso. Todos se sorprendieron de lo último que dijo Matt. Quizá si, había cierto resentimiento y ahora Candice unía los puntos. Matt ayudó a su colega Joseph a meterse en el caso de Silas para hacer justicia por Michelle, Matt ayudaba pero fue eso mismo lo que lo llevó a ser amenazado y terminar con ella. Y encima Joseph, quien lo había metido en ese caso, terminaba quedándose con su chica. Ahora Joseph la tenía a ella, iba a vencer a Silas con los arrestos y su hermana se recuperaba. Él lo recuperaba todo, Matt lo perdía. Claro que podía haber resentimiento.  
>- No acabas de decir lo que acabas de decir, maldito idiota - Nate sostuvo fuerte a Joseph quien ahora luchaba más que nunca por lanzarse sobre Matt y golpearlo - no acabas de hablar de mi hermana, no puedes ser tan...<br>- ¿Tan qué? ¿Tan realista? Si no hubiera sido por mi no hubieras entrado en este puto caso y encima acabas apuñalándome por la espalda. De haberlo sabido hubiera dejado que tú y Michelle se jodan.  
>- ¡Voy a matarte! - logró soltarse Nate. Candice lanzó un grito cuando Joseph golpeó con su puño a Matt en el rostro y este no se quedó atrás. Se recuperó y lo embistió contra la pared y ahí empezaron los golpes. Ella no sabía que hacer, no se sentía con valor de decir siquiera una palabra. Fueron Claire y Nate quienes los separaron. Nate se hizo cargo de Matt y Claire, haciendo gala de sus habilidades de policía, puso a Joseph de cara contra la pared mientras sostenía sus dos brazos hacia atrás como si estuviera por ponerle las esposas.<br>- Escuchen ustedes dos, siguen con esto y por más irónico que parezca voy a llamar a la policía - les dijo ella - si es que no lo ha hecho ya un vecino ¡Compórtense! Somos profesionales, tenemos dos operaciones para mañana ¿y justo ahora se les ocurre arreglar sus diferencias?  
>- ¿Me sueltas? - le pidió Joseph.<br>- Promete que te vas a comportar  
>- Bien, lo prometo - ella lo soltó al fin. Nate hizo lo mismo con Matt. Ambos lucían aún furiosos pero no hicieron nada - escucha - dijo mirando a Matt y señalándolo - no voy a perdonarte esto. Vamos a arreglarlo, pero ahora no.<br>- Soy yo quien no va a perdonarte nunca, Joseph. Te pasaste de miserable, no lo olvidaré.  
>- Si siguen con esto las misiones se van a ir a la mierda, compórtense los dos - exigió Nate - parecen dos niños peleando en el patio de la escuela. Debería darles vergüenza.<br>- Candy Candy, creo que ya llegó tu taxi - dijo Claire señalando un auto que se acercaba - ve de una vez. Ya te dije que no andes de fácil pero nunca me haces caso, esta chica es demasiado caliente para ser fiel. Vete querida, acá te cuido a los toros - ni siquiera le dieron ganas de responder a ese comentario. Los miró a los dos, y ninguno la miró. "Soy una idiota, solo arruino las cosas". Si tan solo hubiera sido más firme las cosas no hubieran llegado a ese punto. No dijo más, se fue hacia el auto, quería alejarse de todo eso. Una vez sola en el auto sintió deseos de llorar, ¿qué iba a pasar ahora? Ella ya tenía que irse a Mystic Falls para los arrestos y no lo iba a ver hasta después de unos días, y por teléfono no se iban a solucionar las cosas. Sentía que todo lo que había ganado con Joseph en esos días se acababa de ir al tacho por un momento de debilidad.

* * *

><p>OMG! (se sorprende como si ella no hubiera escrito)<p>

ASÍ ES! al fin tuvimos acercamiento a la familia del terror SILAS D: quienes ya esperan para hacer la cagada! Michelle y Candice se van acercando :D pero estalla la pelea de machos kfjvjfkvd laca!

AHORA, ¿ustedes creen que sean verdad las suposiciones de Joseph sobre Genevieve? ¿que en realidad siempre odió a Michelle?

Por otro lado, es mi deber hacerles recordar que en el intro de esta historia se colocó estas advertencias:

_Hola Candice,_

_Tienes un nuevo caso. Pero hay un par de cosas que debes saber antes de empezar:_

_- Hay alguien que no es lo que parece y dice ser en Mystic Falls.  
>- Alguien tiene un secreto que pondrá en peligro todo.<br>- Las apariencias engañan.  
>- Claire es la mejor compañera que te han podido asignar<br>- Un paso en falso y estarás frita  
>- La cosa es más complicada de lo que crees<br>- Hay un traidor_

_No comentes jamás esto con nadie. Desaparece la evidencia._

¿Quién creen que será el traidoro? D: MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Gracias por la paciencia 3


	37. Capítulo 35: El amor es un suicidio

_OMG! si si si si! Pueden creerlo, tenemos capi! Al fin, siento haberlas hecho esperar tanto =( espero tener más tiempo, pero ando muy ocupada en esta vida =/ en fin, volvamos a lo que importa D:_

_Hoy tendremos un capi kdjvnjhsbvjd para el infarto, y para que me odien hasta que vuelva a actualizar_

_¡ACCIÓN!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35: El amor es un suicidio<strong>

- Esto está totalmente fuera de control, se va a ir todo a la mierda cuando menos lo esperemos.

- Tierra llamando a Nate, ya se fue a la mierda - el agente Buzolic suspiró, Claire tenía razón. Hace unos quince minutos que estaban solos en casa. Se aseguraron que cada uno se vaya por separado en cierto intervalo de tiempo para que no se estén siguiendo o no se crucen en el camino. La tensión después de aquella pelea aún se sentía palpable en el ambiente y los tenía bastante preocupados.

- ¿Qué crees que pasará?

- Tenemos menos de 24 horas para iniciar las intervenciones y espero que lo hagan bien. Lo que tengo miedo es que Matt haga algo para perjudicar a Joseph.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? Hasta ahora no ha hecho más que ayudarnos.

- Eso porque no sabía que Joe le estaba bajando a la novia, sino nos hubiera quitado el apoyo hace rato. Mira, no lo conozco bien, pero el resentimiento puede hacer mucho daño, y no sé... parecía molesto hasta con Michelle que nada tiene que ver en esto. Si, la misión se empezó por vengarla, pero la pobre ni siquiera pidió ser vengada. Somos adultos hombre, se supone que estamos acá porque tomamos nuestras propias decisiones, no porque alguien nos forzó. Joseph decidió su venganza, Matt decidió ayudarlo, tú decidiste entrar en esto también, igual que Lauren.

- Y tú decidiste quedarte en Mystic Falls a ayudarnos por decisión propia, igual que Candice - Claire asintió.

- Exacto. Ya estamos bastante viejos para andar echándonos la culpa como si fuera una pelota.

- No desconfíes de Matt, es un buen hombre. Está dolido claro, y con justa razón. Pero no sería capaz de perjudicar esta misión, está en juego la captura de un pez gordo no es cosa con la que se pueda jugar.

- Eso espero, porque todos parecían niños que se dejaban llevar por sus pasiones y olvidaron completamente para qué estaban acá. Esta misión no es un juego, a estas alturas el amor es un suicidio.

- ¿En serio lo crees? - Claire asintió. Se quedó quieta mientras Nate avanzaba lentamente hacia ella - ¿Y nosotros?

- Nosotros somos dos personas adultas responsables que no hacen tonterías, a pesar de llevar dos días conviviendo bajo el mismo techo - Nate sonrió. Era cierto que hasta el momento no había vuelto a pasar "nada". Algo también se lo impedía a él, le daba un "no sé qué" intentar hacerle el amor a Claire en la casa en la que convivió con su esposo muerto. Era una especie de acuerdo tácito entre ambos. Pero se acercó a ella un poco más, posó sus manos en sus hombros y los pasó lentamente hacia su cuello.

- Claire, quizá parte de eso que llamas ser "adultos responsables" incluye también dejarnos de niñerías y admitir las cosas como son. Tú me quieres, yo te quiero. Y te deseo, no sabes cuánto - la notó algo nerviosa, pero al menos no se había apartado. Le sorprendió que fuera ella justamente quien se acercara un poco más a él y le diera un beso suave en los labios.

- El amor es un suicidio Nate, ahora más que nunca cuando estamos en esta etapa final de la misión. Pero cuando todo esto acabe vamos a aclarar las cosas, te lo prometo.

- ¿Qué hay si acaba mal? Si a pesar de todo lo que hemos planeado Silas resulta más inteligente y nos acaba, ¿qué pasaría si alguno de los dos acaba muerto?

- Por favor, no digas eso. No quiero ni pensarlo.

- Pues deberías, porque es una posibilidad. Puede que se acabe y nunca podamos aclarar esto que sentimos. Por eso quiero hacerlo aquí y ahora - Claire no tuvo tiempo de responder. Nate también tenía claro que quizá no era el momento, que lo que menos necesitaban eran distracciones. Pero eso era imposible, si, el amor era un suicidio, pero no se puede hacer nada por luchar contra lo que sientes cuando al fin te has rendido. Aprovechando la cercanía la atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos y la besó con intensidad. Lo llenó de dicha sentir que ella correspondía con el mismo ardor, que se entregaba a ese beso tanto como él.

- Nate... - pronunció apenas sobre sus labios, Claire tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía. Se veía tan hermosa así que no pudo evitar sentirse feliz como no lo había sido en mucho tiempo - de verdad quiero intentarlo, quiero que pase algo entre nosotros, te quiero, pero yo... cielos, tengo tanto miedo - cuando ella abrió los ojos notó esa confusión en su mirada, y en serio que él la entendía, había vivido una experiencia terrible y necesitaba mucho amor y paciencia.

- Lo sé. Y también sé que esta cada está llena de fantasmas y recuerdos que te traen tristeza. Si me dejas quiero volver a llenar esta cada de alegría. No, la casa no. Quiero llenar tu vida de felicidad. Juntos podremos - ella sonrió. Segundos después rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó, él la apretó a sí tomándola de la cintura. Quizá el mejor momento para empezar a llenar esa casa de recuerdos felices era ese.

* * *

><p>Michelle abrió los ojos despacio en medio de la noche. Había cierto ruido afuera de la habitación que le llamó la atención. Se quedó en silencio a la expectativa. A esa hora solo había enfermeras que hacían su turno, quizá alguien iba a pasar a ver como se encontraba, así que solo se quedó esperando ya que en realidad tenía algo de sed y en su estado necesitaba ayuda para todo. La puerta se abrió suavemente, apenas dejando entrar la luz del pasillo. Le sorprendió ver a Genevieve ahí, su hermano le había dicho claramente que había prohibido que ella vaya a verla, al menos no sin su supervisión. Quizá era mejor que esté ahí, quizá al fin podrían conversar un poco sobre el tema que había ocasionado aquel lío, quizá Genevieve le aclare algunas dudas.<p>

- Hola Genie - saludó tranquila. Genevieve estaba silenciosa, sonrió apenas. Solo que hubo algo en esa sonrisa que no le agradó nada, al contrario, le dio escalofríos.

- Michelle, vaya, despierta a estas horas, ¿has tenido una pesadilla?

- Nada, solo escuché ruido y me desperté.

- Ya veo ¿Necesitas algo?

- Solo un poco de agua, ¿puedes darme por favor?

- Claro querida, claro - la notaba extraña. Quizá estaba molesta con todo ese problema de Joseph, la entendía, había querido mucho a su hermano y que la haya reemplazado por otra debía doler. Genevieve estaba de espaldas sirviendo el agua, solo que estaba tardando un poco.

- Oye Genie, sobre el tema este... bueno, Joseph me dijo que terminó definitivamente contigo. Estoy de acuerdo en que mi hermano se comportó como un canalla contigo, pero por favor, no lo odies por eso. Y tampoco quisiera que lo que pasó arruine nuestra amistad, porque podemos seguir siendo amigas, ¿verdad? - Genevieve no dijo nada. Al fin se dio la vuelta, caminó con el vaso de agua hasta ella y se paró a su lado en la cama - Genie, falta el sorbete.

- Cierto - volvió a sonreír de esa forma que le desagradaba. Le daba cierto temor más bien, había algo extraño esa noche en Genevieve, en sus gestos y en su forma de actuar. Más que desconfianza eso empezaba a asustarla - pero no vas a necesitarlo, toma tu maldita agua, zorra - le dijo con frialdad. Antes de que Michelle pueda decir algo Genevieve le arrojó el vaso de agua en la cara con violencia, un poco entró en su boca y Michelle tosió un par de veces.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó tratando de aclarar la vista, apenas si podía mover el rostro y pestañear, no entendía que rayos le pasaba a Genevieve pero eso había sido demasiado - será mejor que te vayas.

- Será mejor que tú te calles- Genevieve había acercado el rostro al de ella, la miraba amenazante. Lo notó entonces, estaba llena de rabia contra ella - nunca has sido mi amiga, estúpida. Siempre te odié, solo fingí ser tu amiga para poder tener a Joseph, imagínate si no me llevaba bien con su hermanita querida me mandaba al diablo. Tuve que aprender a controlarme para no mandarte al demonio. No tienes idea cuanto me alegré cuando caíste en coma, como me alegré de que al fin estuvieras fuera de nuestras vidas - Michelle no se podía creer aquello. Si recordaba que al principio no se llevó bien con ella pero poco a poco se hicieron amigas. Así que todo había sido fingido. Y ahora le decía aquello, le dolía, pero más que todo la asustaba. Si había fingido quererla por Joseph ahora que ya no lo tenía no iba a fingir más. Podía hacer lo que quería con ella.

- Voy a gritar, por favor vete.

- No vas a gritar ni nada - dijo poniéndole la mano en la boca y apretándola sin dejarla respirar bien - debiste morirte cuando intentaste suicidarte, pero eres tan inútil que ni eso pudiste hacer bien. No te moriste y Joseph te prefirió a pesar de todo, se fue por venganza y yo no le importa nada. Pero esto se va a acabar, al fin tendrás tu merecido, los dos lo tendrán. Ya pueden pasar - soltó a Michelle pues notó que la estaba asfixiando. Ella respiró hondo intentando recobrar el aire, ahora si estaba asustada. Quiso gritar por ayuda, pero de pronto se quedó paralizada por el terror.

- ¿Nos recuerdas, cielo? - la voz burlona de Vaughn la dejó paralizada, a su lado estaba Connor quien también sonreía - la pasamos muy bien esa noche, ¿no?

- Claro que lo recuerda, la zorra lo disfrutó y mucho.

- ¿De qué rayos hablan? - dijo Genevieve de pronto, como si no entendiera. Miró a Michelle, la mandíbula le temblaba, sus ojos habían enrojecido, había empezado a llorar de puro pánico.

- ¿No te contó nada el jefe? - claro que no. Lo único que esa voz le había dicho es que se vengarían de Joseph, que lo iban a asustar. Silas dijo ser un antiguo socio de Joseph y que quería darle un escarmiento a su hermana, como enviar dos matones para que le den una paliza o simplemente dejarla meada del susto, grabar un video para advertencia y luego adiós, para eso claro iban a necesitar su ayuda. El tema es que al verlos Michelle entró en pánico y ellos actuaban como si ya la conocieran. Lo pensó un poco y llegó a aquella terrible conclusión.

- Fueron ustedes, ¿verdad? Oh rayos, fueron ustedes los que...

- Cierra la boca - le dijo Connor con brusquedad mientras sacaba un frasquito y lo bañaba en un líquido que claramente pondría a dormir en pocos segundos a Michelle - y si quieres saberlo si, fuimos nosotros quienes nos tiramos a esta estúpida periodista que metió sus narices donde no debía. Y ahora tendrá una nueva dosis de nosotros.

- ¡No! ¡Auxilio! - gritó Michelle aterrada. Pero Vaughn fue rápido, corrió hasta la cabecera y le puso la mano en la boca para callarla. Una aterrada Michelle temblaba y luchaba por gritar aún con la mano de ese desgraciado presionando su boca.

- Tranquila amor, tendrás un poco más de diversión hoy, ya vas a ver qué bien la pasamos - sin respeto alguno presionó uno de los pechos de la joven con fuerza. Claro que Michelle no sentía nada, pero verlo haciéndolo la dejó aún más desesperada. Ya para ese entonces Genevieve supo que había cometido un terrible error. Esos malditos no estaban ahí para dar un escarmiento, no eran matones cualquiera, eran unos verdaderos enfermos y quien sabe lo que iban a hacerle a Michelle o a ella.

- Nos la vamos a llevar - anunció Connor mientras avanzaba hacia la cama.

- ¡Ustedes están locos! ¡Esto no fue lo que quedamos! - tenía que hacer algo, ahora ella también estaba presa del miedo. A paso rápido intentó salir de la habitación, tenía que ir por ayuda pronto. Pero fue Connor quien le cerró el paso. Dejó la botella con el líquido a un lado y le arrojó el paño húmedo a Vaughn quien de inmediato lo puso en el rostro de Michelle, era hora de dormirla.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - le dijo el otro cogiéndola del brazo con fuerza.

- Auxi... - no llegó a gritar pues el tipo la arrojó contra la pared y le puso una mano en la boca.

- Ahora que sabes en que te has metido no vas a traicionarnos.

- Claro que va a traicionarnos, mírala, está cagada de miedo - Geneviene notó que Michelle estaba en silencio, al fin la habían dormido.

- A ver, tenemos dos opciones. Nos la llevamos y nos divertimos un poco con ella, lo cual lo veo inútil ya que eso no afectaría en nada al tal Morgan, suficiente con su hermana - empezó a decir Connor.

- Además, la orden fue llevarnos solo a esta - dijo señalando a Michelle - Heinrik anda molesto, será mejor no enojarlo más. Pero tampoco vamos a dejar a la zorra pelirroja suelta para que nos delate, ¿verdad? Ya sabes que hacer.

- Por supuesto - soltó a Genevieve y la empujó al piso. Ella sabía que su fin había llegado, acababa de decretar su sentencia de muerte. Connor sacó de entre su ropa un arma y le puso el silenciador - ¿Qué dices? ¿Rápido o lento?

- Muerte lenta - dijo Vaughn con toda gracia mientras sacaba a Michelle de la cama y la cargaba.

- Esto es lo que pasa con la gente que quiere delatar a Silas. Al menos tendrás la dicha de saber que vamos a coger a ese Joseph de los huevos y sufrirá mucho. Puedes morir en paz - pero eso no era lo que quería. Solo quiso darle un susto a Joseph, al menos así se lo había planteado esa voz por teléfono. No era un daño real, solo susto. Y ella tan tonta cayó. Pero es que había amado a Joseph como a nadie, por él decidió dejar todo, entregarse solo a él, olvidarse del mundo mientras lo esperaba. El amor a Joseph y luego la venganza había sido su suicidio. Connor disparó.

Genevieve no vio la luz del día nunca más.

* * *

><p>Para la noche de aquel día, mientras Michelle era secuestrada y Genevieve asesinada, horas después de que Matt y Joseph discutieran pero casi al mismo tiempo en que al fin Claire y Nate aceptaban abiertamente sus sentimientos y se entregaban al amor; Lauren acababa de alistar su maleta para irse. Pasó el último informe del día a sus amigos del FBI y la DEA, de paso recibía el informe en el que le indicaban que lo mejor era salir de aquel hotel, que los demás agentes se encargarían de vigilar a Damon pero era peligroso que se mantenga en ese lugar. La operación de intervención a Mystic Falls se iba a realizar y necesitarían su apoyo, también irrumpirían en la mansión de Silas y capturarían a sus aliados cercanos y a la familia Pierce, la verdadera identidad de "Silas". Y Lauren estuvo de acuerdo en que no tenía ya nada que hacer ahí, lo mejor era ir a apoyar. Y si de todas maneras todo estaba por revelarse de nada valía pasar la noche en ese lugar, lo mejor era irse de una vez.<p>

Salió con su pequeña maleta de la habitación, guardó su arma y caminó hacia el ascensor. Solo que ese estaba tardando más de lo normal. De pronto las luces del pasillo se apagaron totalmente. Un apagón. Ella estaba en el piso trece, iba a ser un poco complicado bajar y más aún sin luces. Lo peor era que sabía que ese no era un simple "apagón". Algo andaba muy mal ahí, su instinto se lo decía. Sacó el arma y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de emergencia. Bajó dos pisos a la defensiva, pero cuando ya estaba a la altura del piso ocho alguien salió de las sombras y la atrapó. Le puso el arma en la cabeza, sintió el cañón. Se quedó quieta aún sosteniendo su arma y esperando el momento para liberarse.

- Baja eso Rose... perdón, Lauren. Agente Lauren Cohan - repitió con rabia Damon - tírala hacia las escaleras o disparo - Y sabía que lo iba a hacer, así como también se veía incapaz de atacarlo. Obedeció y arrojó el arma, se quedó con las manos en alto esperando el próximo movimiento de quien alguna vez fue su amigo en Mystic Falls.

- Damon, deja esto. Estás de nuestro lado, estamos reduciendo tu pena. No regreses con ellos, vas a salir perjudicado y lo sabes. Ya estás del lado correcto de esta historia, no lo arruines.

- No Lauren, jamás será estar en el lado correcto trabajar junto con la asesina de mi hermano.

- Hay refuerzos Damon, vendrán a auxiliarme en cualquier momento y te van a arrestar.

- Lo sé, dos del FBI, cinco de la DEA. Los del FBI ya están muertos, los de la DEA fuera hace una media hora ¿Sabes? Ustedes no son os únicos que escatiman en esfuerzos para joderse al otro, Silas sabe muy bien cómo hacer las cosas. Y a ti te quiere viva, tienes suerte.

- Demonios... - estaba jodida. Damon había dicho el número exacto de agentes que estaban infiltrados en el hotel y si le creía que estuvieran muertos. Esa mafia no se iba con rodeos. Ahora no le quedaba otra que ser capturada. Esperaron mucho y ahora ya no había esperanzas para ella.

- Si, demonios. Ahora vienes conmigo ¿Sabes Rose? No entiendo por qué esto. Has sido muy tonta, me conoces y sabes que cuando Damon Salvatore quiere sobrevivir hace cualquier cosa, incluso unirse a los malos - le golpeó fuertemente la cabeza con la culata del arma y cayó al piso. En sus últimos minutos de consciencia Lauren se respondió a sí misma la interrogante que Damon había planteado. Lo hizo por amistad, porque quería a Damon a pesar de todo, aunque siempre supo que no debió involucrarse tanto emocionalmente con aquel tipo igual lo hizo. Le ganaron los sentimientos de amistad por él y finalmente eso había significado, prácticamente, su suicidio.

Para el amanecer de aquel día cuando Claire, Nate y Candice estaban ya rumbo a Mystic Falls junto con otros agentes de policía del estado con las órdenes para los arrestos y allanamientos, aún no habían llegado las trágicas noticias de los acontecimientos de esa noche. Por su lado, Matt y Joseph iban junto con otros agentes del FBI camino a la residencia de los Pierce para rodearla y esperar el momento preciso de la entrada. Se instalaron en un apartamento cercano que habían tomado como base de operaciones. Matt había sido informado que habían perdido el contacto con los agentes del hotel Marriott y la agente Lauren, no se sabía nada de ellos tampoco. Aunque entre él y Joseph se notaba frialdad y cero compañerismo, igual ambos pudieron comportarse como los profesionales que eran. Matt le informó de la situación y Joseph la recibió preocupado.

- Silas ha empezado ya a mover sus piezas, se nos quiere adelantar. Algo me dice que nos está esperando ya.

- También lo creo. Al parecer tu teoría de que Silas ya sabe de nosotros y se ha puesto en acción es cierta ¿Crees que debemos interrumpir la operación? - Joseph se quedó pensando en eso. En más o menos una hora Candice y los demás estarían llegando a Mystic Falls, ellos estaban ya en posición junto con los otros agentes. Tuvo dudas, estaba ya a un paso de la captura de su vida y de vengar al fin a Michelle, la misión a la que había dedicado tanto y por la que había sacrificado mucho estaba por acabar y no podía permitirse debilidades.

- No lo creo, lo mejor será atacar pronto. Esperemos que lleguen a Mystic Falls y... - el móvil de Joseph empezó a sonar. Era el número de la agente Lauren, se apresuró en contestar. Esperaba fueran buenas noticias que los tranquilizaran - Lauren, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde estás? - dijo mientras lo ponía en altavoz para que Matt escuchara.

- Hola Joseph - la voz los dejó paralizados. Era aquella voz robótica y malvada de Silas que ya conocían - hablamos hace un tiempo, ¿lo recuerdas? Llamé a tu despacho, en ese tiempo te llamabas Klaus Mikaelson. Hablé primero con tu linda secretaria que en ese entonces se llamaba Rose y a quien al fin tengo el gusto de conocer.

- Silas - fue lo único que dijo. Maldita sea, tenían a Lauren y esperaba que aún estuviera viva. Intentó serenarse, para tratar con tipos como ese se tenía que ser igual de mierda - que alegría volver a escucharte. Ahora quiero saber con cuál de los tres hablo. Me imagino que no con Esther Pierce. Debes ser el ex senador Mikael Pierce, ¿me equivoco? - hubo silencio de parte de Silas, quizá era cierta sorpresa.

- Has adivinado bien, felicidades chico. En fin, te informaré sobre tu amiguita Lauren Cohan, a quien por cierto tenemos recluida. Tranquilo, está viva y solo de ti depende que lo siga estando.

- Sé que vas a pedirme que detenga la operación, pero olvídalo. No voy a detenerme y sé que no vas a matar a Lauren. Sabes que estamos grabando esto y puedo acusarte públicamente asqueroso político, has revelado tu maldita identidad.

- Por supuesto que puedes hacer esto. Pero no creo que te queden ganas. Revisa tus mensajes, acabo de mandarte un video que sé va a encantarte - intercambió una mirada con Matt, la cosa empezaba a ponerse fea. Joseph buscó y encontró aquel video del que habló Mikael Pierce. Lo puso a reproducir. En un inicio se veía todo oscuro pero por poco se le cae el celular al piso cuando vio la imagen de Michelle atada en una cama. Era una especie de catre en realidad, pequeño, la habían atado para que no se caiga. Tenía puesta una mordaza en la boca, intentaba gritar y su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Empezó a desesperarse, aún más cuando aparecieron Connor y Vaughn, quienes sabía bien habían sido quienes años antes violaron y dejaron a su hermana al borde de la muerte. Connor le quitó la mordaza de la boca y Michelle empezó a gritar aterrada por ayuda mientras los otros dos reían. La grabación se cortó. Joseph estaba temblando de miedo e impotencia. Esos malditos tenían a su hermana y le estaban haciendo daño. Matt también se quedó impactado, las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos, Mikael los tenía donde los quería. El móvil de Matt empezó a sonar y contestó la llamada. Escuchaba el mensaje mientras Joseph aún no salía del shock, caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer para salvar a su hermana.

- Bien, gracias por la información - terminó de decir Matt y cortó - si es ella Joseph - le dijo - tengo un contacto en la policía local, esta noche irrumpieron en el hospital de Michelle, asesinaron a Genevieve y se llevaron a tu hermana. Encontraron el cuerpo de Genevieve esta mañana, le dispararon varias veces pero aún así le dio tiempo de hacer esto - le enseñó una imagen que acababa de recibir. Era una foto de Genevieve tirada en el piso, su blanco uniforme estaba lleno de sangre y sus dedos también. Había escrito algo en el piso antes de morir. SILAS. Un mensaje macabro en sangre revelaba quien o quienes habían sido sus verdugos. A pesar de no querer más a Genevieve le dolió ver que había muerto de esa horrible manera, quizá defendiendo a su hermana. El celular empezó a sonar nuevamente, Joseph contestó rápido, ahora si estaba furioso.

- Escucha bien hijo de puta, si crees que con esto vas a detenerme te equivocas - le dijo a Mikael - somos nosotros quienes te tenemos de los huevos, tenemos toda la evidencia para meterte tras las rejas, así que suelta a mi hermana y a Lauren si quieres vivir aunque sea unos años en una cárcel, porque te juro que seré yo mismo quien te haga picadillo cuando te coja.

- No estás en calidad de amenazarme, agente Morgan. Podrás hacer eso si deseas, pero si en media hora no has ordenado que esto se detenga seré yo quien te mande en pequeñas bolsitas a Lauren y a tu hermanita. Si, quizá me arrestes, quizá me mates. Pero no creo que quieras vivir sabiendo que por tu culpa esas dos se murieron no sin antes ser diversión de mis hombres. Así que decide de una vez - sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Joseph quería gritar de rabia e impotencia, ¿acaso tenía que someterse a ese miserable? ¿De verdad tenía que ceder a sus chantajes? ¿Tanto trabajo para eso? Tenía a su hermana maldita sea, no podía perderla otra vez, no podía.

- Escucha...

- No, escucha tú. Con nosotros no se bromea Joseph Morgan, no queremos putos del FBI. Así que tú y Bomer van a pagar caro esto. Lauren y Michelle estarán vivas por ahora, pero ni crean que no tendrán su escarmiento. En Mystic Falls esperan con ansias a la policía estatal, ¿saben? Mueren de ansias de que esas malditas regresen al pueblo. Vamos a coger a las dos rubias y a quien sea que vaya con ellos. No tendremos piedad Morgan, ellas serán nuestras primeras víctimas. Apenas pongan un pie en el pueblo y están muertas. Así que tienes media hora, desaparece la evidencia contra mí o ya sabes lo que pasará - cortó. Joseph arrojó el celular a un lado y gritó de rabia, destrozó todo lo que se atravesó en su camino. En verdad la situación era crítica, los tenían. Maldita sea, todo estaba arruinado. Matt empezó a llamar desesperadamente a las agentes y a Nate pero nada.

- ¡Con una mierda! Algo interrumpe la señal, no logro comunicarme con ellas ¡Tienen que desviarse ya! - gritó Matt desesperado.

- ¡Llama a ese Daniel! Él puede detenerlas - empezó a marcar el número, pero nada tampoco.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Joseph respiró hondo, estaba desesperado, al borde de un ataque de histeria. Tenían a Lauren, a su hermana, y pronto matarían a Candice, Claire y Nate. No importaba la discusión de esa noche, había estado molesto con ella pero por nada del mundo quería que muriera, tenía que detener eso, tenía que salvarla, maldita sea, tenía que salvarla y decirle que la amaba.

- Detendremos la operación ¡Vamos a Mystic Falls ahora mismo!

* * *

><p>skjvnjkfdvbhj dejo cagada! D:<p>

muy pronto conoceremos también quien es "el traidor" y lo que pasará con las chicas y Nate... si es que se salvan D:

PREPÁRENSE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS Y MÁS VALE QUE TEMAN! #EquipoRoquetModeOn


	38. Capítulo 36: Golpe Bajo

ESCÁNDALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ahora si... HOLA! D: hoy tendremos capi con #fuertessucesos y #fuertesrevelaciones porque al fin después de 35 capítulos sabremos quien es el traidor D:

Un caramelito para la que ya lo sabía pero no dijo nada XD

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35: Golpe bajo<strong>

Candice había intentado mandarle al menos un mensaje de texto a Joseph ya que durante el camino la señal de Internet estaba en cero, y ahora aparentemente también la señal de telefonía. No se sentía tranquila de haberse ido sin poder hablar o explicarle que no había su intención hacer nada de lo que pasó, sinceramente se sentía bastante idiota por haber cedido tan fácil a las provocaciones de Matt cuando Joseph estaba tan cerca. Si, claro que tenían que arreglarse, pero no era el lugar ni el momento, mucho menos la forma. Ahora la misión había empezado y solo quedaba desear que todo vaya bien, porque no se perdonaría jamás que algo malo le pase a Joseph en esa misión. Intentó mandarle de nuevo el mensaje de texto, no funcionó.

- Estúpida señal - dijo en voz baja y guardó el celular, no valía la pena tenerlo ahí.

- Está horrible - agregó Claire - la tengo totalmente muerta, no recuerdo que esta zona sea así.

- Yo tampoco, creo que cuando pasé por acá estaba durmiendo - les dijo Nate y ellas asintieron. Ojalá pronto estuvieran en una zona con señal para poder averiguar como iba todo, la ponía algo nerviosa no tener noticias. No pasó mucho hasta que llegaron a la entrada de Mystic Falls, decidieron tomar otro camino para no ser muy vistos. Pararon un momento, estiraron las piernas, cargaron las armas y ya era hora de ir a la acción. Iba a ser complicado pero esta vez contarían con el apoyo de la sheriff Forbes y la policía local, además de los efectivos de la policía estatal que Daniel había mandado y que ya estaban dentro como civiles esperando el momento para actuar. Nada podía salir mal.

- Al fin, señal - anunció Claire y vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas. Los otros dos revisaron su móvil pero nada, no había señal aún - baja, pero al menos es algo - justo cuando terminó de decir eso entró una llamada que se apresuró en contestar - ¡Daniel! Dime, ¿sucede algo?... Más despacio. No te entiendo nada... Daniel no escucho - al otro lado Daniel gritaba sin parar que aborten la operación y se alejen inmediatamente del pueblo, pero había demasiada interferencia y Claire no entendía nada - si puedes mándame un texto, no entiendo nada, voy a cortar - finalmente la señal volvió a morir - chicos, esto de la señal está muy raro.

- También lo creo - le dijo Candice, era cierto que estaban cerca a un bosque y eso podría afectar pero no creía que fuera para tanto - ¿Entonces?

- Creo que una vez en el pueblo esto de la señal va a mejorar, nos comunicamos ahí con la gente del FBI a ver que rayos está pasando.

- Solo espero que les esté yendo bien. En marcha.

Se dirigieron pronto al pueblo, ya tenía cada quien trazado su camino. Las detenciones empezarían en la escuela. Los tres se iban a dividir para poder localizar al director West quien antes había sido solo el profesor de ciencias, y de paso a los dealers. Nate se había comunicado con ellos por la noche en plan de amigos. Como Kol les había dicho que iba a volver ese día el pueblo pues tenía unos amigos interesados en comprar algo grande y ya tenía el anticipo. Tyler se mostró emocionado y dijo que llevaría la mercadería a la escuela, se la entregaría al almuerzo. Sería en ese momento cuando lo detendrían. Ya casi era la hora del almuerzo, llegaron a la escuela y entraron con discreción.

- Esperaré a los chicos en el patio trasero - les dijo Nate. Llamaré a los refuerzos de la Sheriff.

- Veamos los reportes - Claire tomó el celular que les había dado Daniel esa mañana antes de salir, ahí se estaban comunicando todos los oficiales implicados en la operaciones, al menos todos los de la policía del estado - Ya hay oficiales listos para irrumpir en la alcaldía para arrestar a Lockwood, pero me van a necesitar para ir a arrestarlo. Iré hacia allá, ya saben que los demás implicados trabajan en la alcaldía así que aprovecharemos para arrestarlos a todos.

- Bien, entonces a dividirnos. Yo arrestaré a West, la sheriff Forbes y su gente ya deben estar en sus posiciones.

- Si - dijo Claire mientras leía el mensaje - hay cinco oficiales escondidos en el patio trasero, cerca a los árboles para apoyar a Nate en el arresto de los dealers. Candy, anda avanzando. El director está en su oficina. Ya sabes que hacer. Yo iré a arrestar al alcalde. Nos vemos.

- Nos vemos - repitió Candice. Los tres se miraron un instante. Ya empezaba lo duro - suerte chicos - sonrió. Ellos también lo hicieron.

- No lo dejes ir rubia - le dijo Nate.

- Tú tampoco los dejes ir, aunque me hubiera gustado ver como a esos idiotas se les encojen las pelotas supongo que luego me lo contarás con lujo de detalles.

- Cuenta con eso - miró ahora a su compañera. Claire sonrió y sorpresivamente le dio un abrazo. Y pensar que esa misión se inició con las dos prácticamente peleadas y no queriendo saber nada una de la otra.

- ¿Cuídate si?

- Oh vamos Claire, no creí que fueras tan sentimental.

- Sentimental no, es que tienes tendencia a cagarla siempre Candy. No quiero que te terminen baleando o algo, ya sabes que hasta para ser una desgraciada hay que tener talento, a ti te falta como infiltrada, más como una desgraciada - Candice rio. Devolvió el abrazo y sonrió.

- Y tú siempre estuviste a cargo. Has que ese alcalde se mee en los pantalones.

- Claro que si

Los tres se despidieron. Había que tener mucho cuidado, sabían que las personas que iban a ser arrestadas llevaban armas en ocasiones, siempre existía ese riesgo. Candice caminó sigilosa por los pasillos silenciosos y solitarios de la escuela. Ya estaba por llegar a la oficina cuando sintió un toque en la puerta más cerca. Al girar por la ventanilla vio a la sheriff Forbes quien le hizo una seña para que se acercara. La Sheriff abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar de inmediato.

- Liz, ¿qué pasa? ¿No se supone que deberían estar en sus posiciones?

- ¿Qué haces aquí Candice? ¿Por qué has venido? Por favor, por favor... dime que tus amigos no vinieron contigo.

- Claro que han venido, ¿qué sucede?

- Baja la voz - le dijo despacio y la llevó a un lado, alejándose de la puerta - la operación fue abortada, el FBI y la DEA ya se retiraron.

- ¿Qué? No, eso no es cierto. Hemos recibido mensajes, la policía estatal está aquí así...

- No Candice, no hay nadie - la agente no sabía que pensar. Miraba a la Sheriff y notaba el terror en sus ojos, ese miedo se le fue contagiando también, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se abortó la operación? - escucha, no he podido hacer nada para advertirles, llevo horas intentando llamar.

- ¿Cuándo se fueron los agentes de la policía del estado?

- Nunca llegaron Candice. No ha habido nadie acá, solo el FBI y la DEA, cuando llegaron se extrañaron que no haya nadie de la policía del estado, yo también. Me sorprendí, no me contestaban ustedes ni el comisario Guilles, no sabía que pasaba. Entonces a los agentes del FBI les llegó la orden de retirarse y se fueron todos juntos.

- No entiendo nada Liz, por Dios, ¿qué sucede? - estaba empezando a desesperarse. Quería gritar, se dio cuenta que estaba temblando. Si nunca hubo policía les estado cuando según Daniel estaban ahí, ¿qué estaba pasando en realidad? ¿Quién le había mandado esos mensajes a Claire diciendo que todos ya estaban en sus posiciones? Eran mensajes de Brad, uno de los chicos que ella ya conocía de la base central y quien supuestamente había estado desde el día anterior en Mystic Falls. Pero ahora la Sheriff decía que nunca hubo nadie, que la operación se había abortado y eso solo quería decir una cosa - Ellos lo saben, es una trampa... maldita sea, es una trampa Liz, nos están esperando.

- Si, si. Debe ser eso. Vamos a salir de aquí, hay que poner a salvo a tus compañeros, esto se va a poner muy mal.

- No puede ser, no puede ser - miró sus celulares. El suyo no tenía señal y seguía sin entender por qué, el que Daniel les había dado para la operación no era seguro, lo más probable es que lo hayan intervenido para mandar mensajes falsos y hacerlas caer. Quizá por eso Daniel había intentado llamarlas antes que entren al pueblo, para advertirles que se alejen, para decirles que le mintieron y su equipo nunca llegó a Mystic Falls, que quizá los tenían de rehenes. Cielo santo, todo se había precipitado y corrían verdadero peligro.

- Vamos, andando - la Sheriff le hizo una seña, se asomó discretamente por la puerta y ambas salieron - he estado vigilando a West. Está con Elena, ella entró hace un rato. Espero se entretengan ahí.

- ¿Y el profesor Alaric?

- Él nos ayudará. Está enterado de todo. No quieren hacer escándalo, así que te meterás a sus clase por mientras, iré por una patrulla a rescatar a tus amigos.

- Bien - la sheriff conducía a Candice por los pasillo cuando ambas se detuvieron. Al girar encontraron al director West. Tenía del cuello a Elena y la apuntaba con un arma en la cabeza. Era su rehén.

- Hasta que al fin llegas, Caroline Forbes. O debería decir Agente Candice Accola. Sus armas al piso ahora - pusieron las manos en alto, Elena se notaba nerviosa, temblaba y parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Nunca la había tenido en especial aprecio, pero era una testigo y además una civil inocente, no podía permitir que le hagan daño.

- Suéltala - le pidió Candice. Dejó despacio el arma en el piso, la Sheriff la imitó. El director caminó despacio hacia ella aún sosteniendo a Elena quien cada vez estaba más nerviosa. West se acercó más junto con la chica. Candice estaba a la espera de cualquier movimiento en falso que dé ese hombre, estaba segura que podría desarmarlo, el tipo podía tener un arma pero eso no significa que sepa usarla.

- Déjala, nos tienes a nosotras - le dijo Liz en tono conciliador. West estaba en completo silencio. Candice eligió lanzarse al ataque en los próximos diez segundos. Pero cuando estaba a la mitad del conteo regresivo el director las sorprendió. Empujó a Elena sobre ella con fuerza, aunque Candice trató de quedarse en pie la Gilbert tropezó y ambas cayeron. Fue tiempo suficiente para que West pudiera actuar.

- Esto es lo que les pasa a los que se meten con nosotros - dijo y soltó disparos contra Liz. Elena gritó de espanto mientras que Candice veía impactada como la sheriff caía. "Está muerta, maldito sea... él la mató, la mató". No podía dejar que haga lo mismo con ella, apartó a Elena y cuando iba a coger su arma nuevamente West la apuntó a ella - quieta rubia - estaba perdida, podía matarla o tenerla de rehén. "Nos han traicionado, alguien nos vendió". Se dijo con seguridad. Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de que todo el mundo se volviera negro. Había acabado.

* * *

><p>Claire supo que algo andaba mal en cuando recibió aquel mensaje. Estaba ya a dos cuadras de la alcaldía cuando notó que había demasiado quietud, algo inusual a esa hora del día. Según el mensaje que le habían enviado una patrulla estaba al frente de la alcaldía, aseguraban que era así, pero nada. Su intuición le dijo que algo en la misión estaba yendo mal y que si bien era cierto que era muy más fácil comunicarse por esos mensajes que por llamadas que podían ser interceptadas ahí algo andaba muy torcido. Primero fallaba la señal, luego no veía a nadie de los que se suponía estaban ahí para ayudarla en su misión. Retrocedió, intentó comunicarse con Candice o Nate para saber como les había ido a ellos pero ninguno contesto.<p>

- Esto huele a rata - se dijo con desagrado. Retrocedió alejándose de la alcaldía. Miró a los lados y vio un teléfono público. Tenía algunas monedas, así que lo iba a intentar. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue llamar a Joseph, él podía saber que estaba pasando - ¿Hola? ¿Joseph?

- Claire, ¡eres tú! - lo escuchó decir con voz... ¿aliviada? Parecía - ¿dónde están todos?

- En Mystic Falls, oye no sé...

- ¡Maldita sea! Salgan de ahí inmediatamente. Llevamos horas intentando hablarles, Matt, Daniel, yo. Silas lo sabe todo, es una maldita trampa. Tiene a Michelle y a Lauren, los va a matar a ustedes ¡Salgan de ahí ahora!

- Mierda - suspiró y entrecerró los ojos. No fue por la sorpresa de escuchar a Joseph decir todo aquello, sino porque mientras él hablaba sintió como un arma se colocaba sobre la parte trasera de su cabeza lista para jalar el gatillo. Joseph no pudo seguir hablando porque una mano le quitó el auricular y colgó el teléfono. Lo vio de reojo, eran dos. No sabía quienes eran pero claramente matones del alcalde o quizá del mismo Silas.

- Manos en alto - le dijo aquella voz. Ella obedeció. Si no la habían matado en ese momento quizá halla esperanzas luego, solo tenía que esperar y no dárselas de heroína. Uno de ellos la registró, le quitó los celulares, el arma y las ordenes de detención que tenía. Acto seguido la golpearon con la culata del arma. Se sintió mareada, casi cae mientras esos dos la sostenían y la ponían a dormir con un paño mojado en el rostro.

* * *

><p>Antes de ir a su posición Nate decidió ir a dar una ronda por los pasillos de la escuela para asegurarse que los dealers estuvieran en clase. Todo andaba muy silencioso como siempre a esas horas. Discretamente vio por una ventanilla a Matt y Tyler sentados clase, parecían distraídos, pero nada fuera de lo común. Bien, era entonces hora de ir a su posición. Andaba pensando en eso cuando sintió que lo llamaron, giro a ver y se sorprendió de ver a Bonnie. "Acá empiezan los problemas", se dijo sin saber que esperar de ese encuentro. No podía tener retrasos pero lo mejor era conseguir que esa chica se calme y se quede callada. Se acercó a ella, caminaron un poco hacia un rincón del pasillo de los lockers, miró a los lados y no vio a nadie. Ella parecía nerviosa.<p>

- Kol, tienes que irte ahora por favor.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Escucha, no sé bien quien eres ahora, pero he estado escuchando. Me prohibieron que dijera algo y no sabía ni que pensar - mientras iba hablando los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron, aparte de nerviosa parecía muy dolida - sé que eres un agente del FBI.

- Vaya... - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Estaba jodido.

- Todos lo sabemos, papá, el alcalde, los chicos... en fin, todos. Esto es una trampa, lo escuché ayer. Todos sabían que iban a venir, los están esperando para capturarlos y ejecutarlos después. Por favor, vete ahora...

- Gracias Bonnie, yo... - se quedaron en silencio pues escucharon disparos y luego gritos.

- Esa es Elena - le dijo la chica con miedo. No sabía que esos fueron los disparos que West le dio a la sheriff.

- Quédate acá, yo me encargo.

- Tienes que irte.

- Lo haré. Ahora vuelve a clases. Y Bonnie... gracias en serio, siento todo esto, lo que hice contigo y pues...

- Solo vete, por favor - él asintió y luego partió corriendo en dirección hacia donde escucharon los disparos. Al llegar al pasillo asomó la cabeza con rapidez. De la oficina de West habían salido otros hombres que habían cogido y silenciado a Elena, se estaban llevando a Caroline y no hacían nada con el cuerpo herido de la sheriff Forbes. Si es que solo estaba herida y no muerta, a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre en el piso. "No puedo solo, no puedo enfrentarlos ahora". Se dijo con amargura. Si tenían a Candice seguro que lo mismo con Claire. Sabía que estaba vivas porque Bonnie advirtió que los iban a secuestrar, de seguro para sacar información, y luego a ejecutarlos.

- El agente del FBI está en la escuela, busquen en las cámaras de seguridad. Hay que detenerlo - ordenó West. Nate de inmediato retrocedió y buscó una ventana. Conocía todos los lugares donde podían esconder a las chicas, por algo había sido parte de esa maldita organización como infiltrado. Y la única posibilidad que tenía para salvarlas era escapando en ese momento. Saltó por la ventana y miró a los lados. Si salía por el patio iba a tener que correr a toda velocidad y esperar que la escuela no estuviera rodeada de enemigos. Ahora ni sabía hacia donde ir para estar a salvo.

- Es hora - se dijo y se lanzó a la carrera. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino una bala pasó cerca a él y resbaló. Giró rápidamente y vio a dos hombres corriendo hacia él con armas en mano. Sacó la suya y disparó sin dudarlo, uno de ellos cayó, el agente aprovechó eso para correr cuanto pudo aún perseguido por las balas. Llegó hasta los árboles y ahí se escondió un momento antes de volver a disparar. Los dos perseguidores estaban ahora fuera del camino pero nadie le aseguraba que en los próximos minutos no fueran a aparecer otros. Los querían vivos, pero obviamente si se resistía lo iban a tener que matar - piensa, piensa, ¿a dónde voy? - se le ocurrió que podía ser la cabaña en el bosque donde habían tenido retenido a Enzo. Ese era un lugar que solo ellos conocieron y usaron durante la misión, no sería mala idea, si es que no lo habían tomado ya. Pero no había de otro, el pueblo podría estar rodeado y ahí al menos había una moto con la que podría escapar, nadie iba a reconocerlo con casco.

Tenía que irse rápido y regresar en poco tiempo con verdaderos refuerzos. No sabía lo que había pasado o como es que alguien los había traicionado, solo podía ser eso. Lo que si tenía claro es que no podía dejar que nada le pase a las chicas, en especial a Claire. No se perdonaría jamás que ella esté muriendo mientras él se ponía a salvo.

* * *

><p>- No sé que más puedo hacer de aquí, maldita sea. No hay forma de que lleguen refuerzos de la policía del estado en menos de dos horas. Intenté por todos los medios hablar con ellas pero nada, han hecho algo para cortar la señal en el pueblo, estoy seguro - les dijo Daniel. Ya estaba informado que los agentes del FBI iban en camino al pueblo para rescatar a las chicas, solo que siendo sinceros ellos aún estaban muy lejos e iban a tardar al menos un par de horas en llegar. No había mucho que podían hacer.<p>

- ¡Pues envíalos! No importa, tenemos que hacer algo - le decía Joseph - nuestra gente del FBI está ahí, están esperando ordenes para entrar, solo que si todo Mystic Falls está lleno de agentes de Silas es mejor ser cuidadosos y ser mayoría.

- Bien, pero aún no sabemos si en verdad las tiene o si lograron desviarse

- Si estuvieran bien - habló ahora Matt - ya tendríamos noticias de ellas, y no se han comunicado para nada, siguen desaparecidos.

- Ya estoy mandando los refuerzos solo que...

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Joseph.

- No lo sé, siento que sea lo que sea que haya pasado allá ya es muy tarde para ellos.

- Escuche señor Guilles. No me haga faltarle el respeto porque sé que es un gran oficial. Pero no quiero escuchar ni una palabra más sobre dar por muertas a Claire y Candice. Vamos a ir allá y punto.

- Claro que si, más que mis mejores agentes son amigas. Las aprecio mucho a ambas, jamás dejaría que algo les pase.

- Nos hablamos luego - colgó. Daniel suspiró hondo, ya la estaba aburriendo esa conversación. Su socio tenía razón, esos hombres habían perdido la cabeza por esas mujeres y harían cualquier cosa para salvarlas, incluso meterse a la boca del lobo.

Por suerte toda esa maldita situación estaba ya a punto de terminar, se había prolongado demasiado. Detuvo el auto y bajó. Él había salido de la comisaria central poco después de las chicas y había estado cerca para monitorear todo. Frente a él estaba aquel almacén donde hace un tiempo se realizaron intercambios que los agentes grabaron como prueba. Las personas que estaban cuidado afuera abrieron las puertas para dejarlo pasar. Tal como la vez anterior, aunque él no lo sabía, las dos agentes de policía estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, maniatadas y amordazadas. No parecían estar despiertas por lo que se acercó despacio y tranquilo. Solo que al oír sus pasos las dos levantaron la cabeza y lo vieron. Se sacudieron un poco, lo miraron aliviadas y con esperanza. Lo primero que él hizo fue quitarle la mordaza a Candice.

- Gracias al cielo Daniel, por favor dime que todo acabó, que ya los tienen - respiraba con dificultad, las cuerdas la tenían bien sujeta y apenas la dejaban respirar lentamente. Daniel también le quitó la mordaza a Claire quien se quedó en silencio unos segundos mientras retomaba la respiración,

- Si Candice, ya todo está por acabar - unos segundos de silencio. Daniel vio como Claire apartaba la mirada y parecía meditar un momento. "Ella ya lo sabe, ya se dio cuenta", sonrió apenas. Siempre supo que Claire era muy astuta. Cuando la chica volvió a levantar la cabeza se encontró con una mirada furiosa, llena de odio. Claire entonces le escupió en la cara ante la sorpresa de Candice y este.

- Maldito - le dijo entre dientes - fuiste tú, todo ese tiempo fuiste tú. Trabajas para él, ¿cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta antes?

- Claire, ¿qué dices? - preguntó confundida Candice mientras Daniel sacaba un pañuelo y se limpiaba el escupitajo en silencio.

- ¿Qué te ofrecía? Oh ya sé, ¿que lo dejes hacer lo que le daba la gana sin detener a ninguno de sus chicos mientras depositaba mensual jugosas sumas en tu cuenta de Suiza tal vez? ¿Eso eso, bastardo? Te vendiste a Silas por dinero y nos mandaste al matadero como parte de su plan. Y no solo eso, ahora lo veo todo claro. Sabías quienes mataron a mi Alex, sabías que eran sus hombres y los dejaste ir, nunca te interesó capturarlos. Y ahora nos han traicionado, le avisaste de nuestros planes y del FBI.

- No hablas en serio, no, no... no puede ser posible - Candice miró horrorizada a Daniel porque en verdad ahora todo es que encajaba. Si ella decía la verdad solo podía significar una cosa y no quería creerlo. Daniel era su jefe y amigo, lo respetaba y quería, aquello no podía ser verdad. Pero ya Matt se lo advirtió en su primera nota y no quedaba otra que aceptar la realidad - eres tú. Eres el traidor - hasta le dolía pronunciar esas palabras. No podía ser posible que todo ese tiempo hayan estado engañadas y que Daniel haya sido parte de la organización de Silas. También creía lo que decía Claire, solo podía haber sido a cambio de dinero - no tú...

- Lamento decepcionarlas - dijo echando el pañuelo a un lado - y entiendo tu agresividad Claire, sobre todo porque todas tus palabras son verdad.

- Maldito... cuando salga de aquí...

- Silencio - dijo con voz autoritaria - no quise mandarlas a ninguna de las dos a este pueblo para empezar, todo fue a petición de Silas. Ustedes solo tenían que juguetear un poco acá, tener su escarmiento y luego de vuelta a donde pertenecen. Ustedes lo arruinaron todo involucrándose con esos agentes del FBI. Ahora no queda otra que hacer que paguen.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotras?

- Ya verán...

Ya había anochecido cuando Matt y Joseph llegaron al pueblo. Tomaron un desvío y avisaron a los agentes del FBI y la DEA que les dieran el encuentro en las afueras. Ahí ellos informaron que habían estado cerca haciendo unas averiguaciones y sabían que había movimiento cerca de cierto almacén.

- Ahí las tienen - dijo Joseph de inmediato - conozco es lugar, para ellos es "multiusos". Ahí es donde procesan la droga, donde hacen intercambios, en fin. Creen que es el lugar más seguro de todos.

- Entonces hay que ir hacia allá ¿Y el agente Buzolic?

- No sabemos nada de él, suponemos que está capturado también.

- Bien, entonces hay que actuar de inmediato. Ellos deben saber que también estamos por llegar, nos esperan... - oyeron una moto acercándose. Sacaron las armas e iluminaron el camino - ¡Deténganse! - ordenó Joseph. Se detuvo claro, y al sacarse el casco bajaron las armas al ver que era Nate - Estás bien.

- Por ahora - contestó aparentando tranquilidad. He estado paseando con casco, nadie me reconoció. Las tienen en el almacén de intercambios.

- Lo sabía - dijo Joseph - tienen también a Michelle y Lauren. Si rescatamos a Candice y Claire puede que...

- Las maten - continuó Matt - así que tendremos que actuar rápido.

- Les diré como he visto están distribuidos los matones. Aunque sinceramente creo que primero tenemos que capturar a la cabeza de todo esto.

- ¿Te refieres al alcalde Lockwood?

- Si. Vamos por él. Si lo tenemos y presionamos para que dé a Silas el informe que nosotros queramos tendremos tiempo para ir rescatar a Michelle y Lauren.

- Es buena idea - le dijo Joseph. Aunque quería ponerse en acción ya y sobre todo moría de miedo por lo que le pueda estar pasando a su hermana y a Candice tenía que actuar frío. No podía precipitarse, era la única forma de ganar contra Silas. Era hora de salvar la misión.

* * *

><p>OHMAYGASH! asi es D: El traidoro era Daniel #MUERANSE<p>

ahora se viene el contraataque, las podrán rescatar? D:


	39. Capítulo 36: Operación Matar a la Perra

Hola hola! Siento la demora, pero una serie de hechos desafortunados me retrasaron en la publicación. Uno, accidente leve en el gimnasio. Dos, mucho trabajo. Pero acá está, a dos capítulos del final :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 36: Operación "Matar a la perra"<strong>

- Esperarán quizá que les cuenta una historia dramática de como llegue aquí, una historia llena de extorsión y amenaza tal como les conté aquella noche en que fueron a mi casa a reclamarme en la madrugada. Lo que si les diré es que esa noche ustedes mismas se pusieron la soga al cuello y se subieron al patíbulo. Hasta esa noche nadie sabía nada de lo que en verdad ocurrió en Mystic Falls, Silas hasta se había tragado esa historia de que Enzo enloqueció y demás. Digamos que básicamente fueron ustedes quienes arruinaron la misión.

- Ahórrate eso de decirle "Silas", sabemos que hablas del ex senador Pierce y su familia.

- Bien, seré más claro entonces - Candice apartó la mirada, aún no lograba asimilar del todo que Daniel fuera un policía corrupto. Peor, el jefe de la policía de Virginia se había vendido a una mafia. Con razón la organización "Silas" se había dedicado todos esos años a hacer lo que le daba la gana en el estado, sabían que jamás serían arrestados y su gente estaba bien cubierta. Pasada la sorpresa inicial ahora Daniel se dedicaba a hablarles como si de alguna forma se quisiera justificar ante ellas - todo empezó hace unos cinco años. No les mentiré, tengo estrechas y cercanas relaciones con esa familia. Mi esposa Katherine es media hermana de Esther, la esposa del senador Pierce.

- Eso no puede ser cierto, lo habríamos averiguado, el FBI lo sabría - le dijo Candice sorprendida mientras intercambiaba una mirada de incredulidad con

- Katherine "rompió" con su familia hace años, no tienen apellido igual y ha pasado mucho desde que se vieron los última vez. La mayoría de la comunicación ha sido escrita pues Esther se enteró que el esposo de su hermana era jefe de policía y no dudaron en contactarme. La cosa era simple, o colaboraba o ellos veían la forma de deshacerse de mi, claro que pude darles batalla, la verdad no estuve muy convencido al principio, pero sabía que finalmente me iban a vencer, en verdad eran muy poderosos y el senador Mikael aún estaba en el poder.

- Así que te rendiste - le dijo Claire con amargura.

- Si no puedes vencerlos, únete a ellos. Así lo hice. Y claro que deben saber cual fue mi labor en todo eso. Cubrirlos, hacerme de la vista gorda en muchas ocasiones, no arrestar cuando tenía que hacerlo, en fin. Eso claro incluyó a Alexander.

- Maldito.

- En mi defensa puedo decir que no estuve de acuerdo con ese asesinato, le pedí a Heinrik, el hijo de Mikael Pierce, que no lo hiciera pero no me escuchó. Claro que cuando pasó ya era demasiado tarde, tuve que hacer lo mío.

- Cubrir su muerte y dejar a los asesinos sueltos mientras yo me volvía loca, bravo Daniel, te quedó muy bien.

- ¿Y también cubriste de lo Michelle?

- Ese caso no pasó por mi despacho, pero si hubieron quienes se encargaron de aquello. Años después a la organización se les ocurrió darles un escarmiento, primero la esposa del abogado muerto y también la novia del agente del FBI. Al principio traté de evitar algo tan elaborado, unos sustos quizá, nada que las lastime o que las aproxime a la verdad. Pero para ellos eso era como un juego, se iban a divertir con ustedes, jugando con sus vidas. Esperaban que descubrieran un par de cosas, pero contaban conmigo para hacer que la cosa no llegue muy lejos. Fue desafortunado que ya hubieran agentes del FBI infiltrados, si no hubiera sido por eso quizá las cosas no hubieran llegado a este punto.

- ¿Y ahora qué Daniel? - le dijo Claire - nos contaste todo, lo que en realidad no es muy importante.

- Creí que merecían saberlo.

- Por favor, no vengas con tonterías ahora. Vamos directo a lo importante, ¿qué van a hacer con nosotras?

- Matarlas - dijo con voz tranquila, ellas se esforzaron por no mostrar sorpresa - eso depende claro de los movimientos que haga el agente Morgan. Si hace caso al pedido de eliminar las pruebas quizá liberen a Michelle y a la agente Cohan, si no probablemente las maten a todas. Es cuestión de esperar.

- Daniel, ¿eres imbécil o te haces? ¿No te das cuenta que es imposible? ¡Hay demasiada gente en esto! Las altas esferas ya están al tanto, incluso hay prensa preparada. Y te digo una para tu colección. Enzo no está muerto - eso sorprendió al jefe de la policía quien la miró incrédulo. Ahora Candice no entendía que pretendía Claire con eso.

- No puede ser... entonces está colaborando con ustedes.

- Y tenía muchas pruebas, ¿sabes? Todo está debidamente registrado en el FBI y la DEA, es demasiado tarde para retroceder. Silas va a caer y tú con ella.

- Eso significa - continuó Candice. Había captado la idea, intercambió una mirada con Claire y esta asintió levemente - que o puedes matarnos ahora de una vez, o puedes salvar tu pellejo.

- No eres idiota Daniel, siempre te admiré como jefe y sé que has guardado cientos de pruebas para incriminar a Silas y salvar el pellejo, ¿las tienes verdad? - el hombre no dijo nada, pero su mirada y su silencio dejaban claro que si. Era obvio que tenía que haberse cuidado.

- Puedes salvarte de esa caída - siguió diciendo Candice - puedes liberarnos ahora y declarar contra Silas, así te librarás de una terrible pena cuando todo esto acabe, porque sabes que acabará.

- Hasta podemos decir que has sido obligado por amenaza todo este tiempo, te ayudaremos.

- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ustedes?

- No seas fresco Daniel, ¿cómo podemos nosotras confiar en ti? Después de todo lo que has hecho encima te estamos dando una oportunidad, hazme el puto favor de tomarla.

- Piénsalo un momento, ¿si? - atacó ahora Candice - en nombre de nuestra amistad, Daniel sé que eres un hombre bueno. Puedes hacer las cosas correctas ahora, piénsalo - el policía se veía algo confundido. Ellas confiaban en que cambie de opinión, que se pase a su lado. Sería la única forma de escapar vivas, además de que tendrían más pruebas contra Silas.

- Buen intento - les dijo mirándolas serio - no les creo nada. Han estado jugando al policía bueno y malo conmigo, pero eso no les va a funcionar esta vez. Se acabó - sacó el arma. Ellas se quedaron paralizadas, no había resultado, pero al menos lo intentaron - esto se acaba aquí - las apuntó, primero a Candice y después a Claire - no tengo por qué seguir prolongando esto.

- Entonces no seas cobarde, hazlo ya - le dijo Claire. Cerró los ojos, la hora había llegado. O al menos eso creyó hasta que escuchó el típico sonido de un celular vibrando. Ambas miraron a Daniel contestar.

- ¿Si? - se quedó en silencio, estaba escuchando algo - no entiendo ¿Qué sucede? - miró hacia arriba un momento, las chicas imitaron el gesto y fue en ese momento cuando todas las luces se apagaron - mierda - lo escucharon decir. Daniel salió hacia afuera, abrió el portón y vio que no había nadie. Ninguno de los guardias estaba presente y no sabía si era porque simplemente se fueron o alguien se los había llevado. Cerró el portón, tenía el arma en la mano. Muy cuidadoso rodeó el área y casi tropieza con un cadáver. Maldijo, habían llegado a rescatar a esas dos, tenía que avisar al jefe. Cogió el celular y cuando iba a marcar terminó lanzando un grito. Un disparo lo sorprendió, disparo que sonó al mismo tiempo que su alarido de dolor. Había ido directo a su mano, haciendo saltar el celular y dejándolo herido. Pronto vio a la persona que disparó. Matt Bomer.

- Baja eso Daniel Guilles - dijo sin dejar de apuntarle a la cabeza - tienes dos segundos - Daniel frunció el ceño, estaba herido y también perdido. Sabía que era mejor rendirse en lugar de empezar un tiroteo que probablemente termine con él muerto. Bajó el arma y le dio una patada, Matt la acercó con el pie y la tomó - al suelo, ¡ahora! - obedeció, estaba sangrando pero por suerte la bala no se había quedado en su mano, solo la había rozado lo suficiente para dejarlo incapaz de usarla.

- Tienes buena puntería - fue lo único que le dijo a Matt mientras este se acercaba a ponerle las esposas, maldijo por lo bajo. Si tan solo minutos antes se hubiera decidido por pasarse al otro bando estaría libre en ese momento.

- Cierra la boca, estás arrestado maldito.

Dentro las chicas estaban algo nerviosas mirando a los lados. La luz se había apagado de la nada, Daniel salió y escucharon un disparo. Segundos después oyeron pasos apresurados acercándose a ellas, estaba demasiado oscuro y no se podía ver nada. Alguien estaba detrás de ellas, supieron que era de su bando cuando las cuerdas empezaron a aflojar, las estaba cortando. No podían verlo aún pero segundos después ya estaban libres. Se pararon con dificultad y al fin vieron al salvador, era Nate. Sin pensárselo más Claire lo abrazó fuerte y Candice hasta se sorprendió un poco de verlos darse un beso. Cuando la pareja se separó ella también lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias Nate, ¿pero qué ha pasado?

- Nos estamos encargando. Escapé por suerte de la escuela, me encontré con los demás y ya actuamos.

- Es muy peligroso, tienen a Michelle y Lauren, las matarán si se enteran de esto - les dijo nerviosa Claire. Él asintió y al mismo tiempo la puerta principal se abría, Matt acababa de entrar.

- Detuve a Daniel, se lo están llevando ahora mismo.

- ¿Dónde está Joe? - pregunto Candice.

- Se está haciendo cargo del alcalde y compañía. No está solo, tranquila. Además es el único que puede hacerlo. Cálmense, está todo bajo control.

- Estará bajo control cuando me expliquen que está sucediendo.

- Lo que está sucediendo - dijo Nate con una sonrisa - es la Operación "Matar a la Perra".

* * *

><p>Por alguna razón todos estuvieron de acuerdo cuando Nate sugirió el nombre de la operación como jugando. Porque eso es lo que iban a hacer, matar a "la perra". A esa organización maldita que tanto daño había hecho. Basta de juegos, acabarían con todo, empezando por Mystic Falls y siguiendo con esa familia Pierce. Después de planear bien cada movimiento se pusieron en acción. Mientras las chicas aún estaban presas y Daniel por llegar un grupo de agentes de la DEA arrestaba con manos en la masa a los dealers en el Mystic Grill. Estaban en pleno intercambio, la evidencia ahí, nada con qué defenderse. Y claro, como era de esperarse el responsable del arresto era el agente especial del FBI Nathaniel Buzolic, quien con una sonrisa le puso las esposas a Tyler Lockwood.<p>

Como claramente la policía local estaba corrupta y ellos sabían quienes eran los malos agentes gracias a información que dio la sheriff Forbes los agentes del FBI a cargo de Matt Bomer irrumpieron en la delegación y con ayuda de quienes si estaban a favor de la sheriff arrestaron a esos traidores. La sheriff, contrario a lo que pensó Candice, no había muerto cuando el director West le disparó. Ellos dejaron su cuerpo en un descampado cerca a la escuela pero no contaron con que el profesor Alaric había visto todo aquello y esperó un tiempo prudente para ir a rescatar a la mujer. Avisó a otros fieles oficiales de la policía local y lograron llevar a la mujer al hospital en secreto para salvarle la vida. Cuando Matt se enteró de eso lo pusieron en línea con Alaric, quien sabía era un testigo clave según le había contado Claire, y este le dijo que el director creía haberse deshecho de todas las pruebas pero él tenía grabaciones que podían servir, y que además creía saber donde estaba el nuevo laboratorio.

Por supuesto, nada de eso hubiera sido posible si una hora antes Joseph no hubiera entrado a la mansión Lockwood. Y lo hizo por la puerta grande. La esposa del alcalde le abrió, él sabía perfectamente que este jamás le confiaba sus asuntos privados a su esposa así que era obvio que ella no estaba para nada enterada de que él era un agente del FBI. Carol incluso sonrió al verlo y se mostró feliz por eso, ella nunca había ocultado lo mucho que le agradaba.

- Richard está en su despacho. Puedes pasar.

- Gracias - dijo muy fresco él. Pasó pues hasta la oficina del alcalde, cuando entró lo encontró con la guardia baja, aprovechó su sorpresa para ponerlo con las manos en alto mientras lo apuntada - ¿Dónde está la gente de Silas? - preguntó directamente - no los veo vigilando tu casa.

- Claro que no están aquí.

- ¿Dónde entonces?

- No hablaré, puedes irte olvidado maldito traidor, confiamos en ti... te traté como amigo y resulta que era un encubierto, serás miserable.

- Deja de decirme cosas que ya sé. Quiero que me digas de una puta vez donde están los hombres de Silas - cargó el arma. Tenía silenciador claro, le dio un disparo cerca al brazo para dejarle bien claro que no estaba para irse con rodeos.

- Ya ya - le dijo algo asustado - la mitad está rodeando el almacén donde están esas dos policías, los otros están encargándose de la nueva fábrica de la droga.

- No tienes que decirme donde está, eso ya lo sé - el alcalde no mostró sorpresa, estaba más preocupado en que de verdad le dispare, lo creía capaz de eso - ahora vas a hacer lo que te ordene. Pide a todos los que están rodeando el almacén que vayan a cuidar las afueras, exactamente en el punto de entrada principal. Y dile a Silas que han ejecutado ya a las dos agentes - sin entender que rayos quería Joseph el alcalde obedeció sin decir nada. Hablar con "Silas" fue lo que más tardó ya que quien estaba detrás de la línea quería detalles, se inventó que fue un disparo en la cabeza a cada una, que luego le mandaría las fotos.

- Ya, ¿qué más quieres?

- ¿Quién les avisó? Es claro que trabajan con alguien de la ciudad, bloquearon la señal, los de la policía estatal nunca vinieron, ¿o acaso los capturaron?

- No, acá no ha venido nadie.

- ¿Entonces quién fue?

- Daniel Guilles - tuvo que controlarse para no maldecir. Así que el desgraciado lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Lo demás lo dedujo rápido, cuando las chicas se pusieron en contacto con él fue que abrió la boca, él había sido quien las llevó a la muerte segura que Silas quería.

- Tenemos mucho que hacer esta noche Richard, así que más te vale colaborar.

Le puso las esposas y lo ató contra la silla. Les avisó a los demás que el traidor era Guilles y que trataría de ubicar su paradero. Eso no fue del todo necesario ya que los agentes que vigilaban la entrada del pueblo lo vieron llegar. Temía que vaya hacia allá y se dé un enfrentamiento, pero fue hacia el almacén. Trazaron rápido el siguiente movimiento, irían a sorprender a Guilles y rescatarían a las chicas, pero primero tenían que asegurarse que el entorno era seguro y nadie los iba a delatar. Kol ya había arrestado a los dealers, Matt a los agentes corruptos. Faltaban las cabezas de la organización en Mystic Falls. Joseph esperó ansioso un rato hasta que le informaron que habían capturado a la mayoría de los agentes de Silas y del alcalde y que los estaban sacando del pueblo. Pero principalmente que las chicas estaban bien, habían detenido a Daniel y ellas estaban a salvo.

- Ya es hora que llames a tus amiguitos. Vas a ordenar una junta ahora - le puso el teléfono al alcalde y este llamó a todos los que mandaban en el pueblo. Serían unos cuatro hombres. Joseph sabía que irían armados y con guardia, lo más probable es que se arme una balacera y que no pueda con todos. Así que solo dejó al alcalde esposado y amordazado en su silla dando la espalda a la puerta. Cuando esos malditos lleguen se iban a llevar una sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Tal como lo había adivinado Joseph, los demás jefes de la organización llegaron casi 20 minutos después de la llamada hasta la mansión Lockwood, todos con un guardia personal. Había sido un día de mucho movimiento y habían salido victoriosos, o al menos eso creían. Solo quedaba decidir como iban a ejecutar a esas dos, seguro que para eso los llamaba el alcalde. Entraron tranquilos como siempre, las luces estaban encendidas y el alcalde sentado de espaldas a ellos en su escritorio.<p>

- ¿Richard? - dijo el señor Bennet - ya llegamos, si quieres nos miras - afuera se habían quedado sus guardias - ¿Richard?

- ¿Pero qué le pasa? - dijo West. Caminó hacia él, giró la silla y luego todos quedaron sorprendidos. Si, ahí estaba él. Vivo, pero esposado a la silla y una cinta en la boca. Se la quitó rápidamente, ese recobró aire y se apresuró a hablar.

- El FBI - fue lo único que logró decir. Segundos después escucharon balas allá afuera y ruido de una pelea. Retrocedieron temerosos, habían caído en una trampa. Silencio de pronto, ¿acaso sus guardias habían logrado reducirlos? Supieron que no cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto de una sola patada. La visión de Joseph, Matt y Nate con sus cadenas con las placas del FBI al cuello y armas en la mano más que maravillosa fue aterradora. Y no solo eso, detrás de ellos estaban las dos agentes de policía, también con sus placas, terminando de poner las esposas a los guardias a quienes tenían contra el suelo. Apenas rescataron a esas dos estuvieron encantadas de ir a hacer el arresto de las principales cabezas de la organización todos juntos. Fueron rápido mientras alguien más se hacía cargo de llevar a Guilles con los otros detenidos. Era un momento crucial, no se lo iban a perder por nada del mundo.

- Hola miserables - les dijo Joe con una sonrisa - no tienen idea como soñé con este momento - Están arrestados.

- Al suelo, ahora - agregó Nate mientras avanzaba amenazante. Oh si, había esperado tanto tiempo ese momento. Durante meses ambos se sintieron culpables por estar apoyando como parte de la misión a esos desgraciados, pero los consolaba la idea de que los estaban engañando, que los llevarían directo a la ruina y que finalmente se darían el gusto de ver como esos tipos que se creyeron intocables tendrían cara de confusión y miedo cuando les llegue la hora. Ese era el momento con el que habían soñado. Por supuesto, eso solo era el aperitivo. El plato de fondo sería cuando arresten a todos los malditos de "Silas".

- Y más vale que no se resistan - les dijo Matt. Conscientes de que ya no había forma de huir y que nada podrían hacer obedecieron al agente. Todos sonrieron. Si, hacer justicia también daba placer.

* * *

><p>Tenían apenas unas horas para poner todo en marcha, la cuestión era de vida o muerte. Por supuesto que aunque Joseph sintió mucho miedo por lo que iba a pasarle a Candice y a su hermana, enloqueció de solo pensar que si daba un paso el falso ambas acabarían muertas, pero aún así su mente racional acabó por imponerse. Tenía que calmarse, si había llegado hasta así (es decir, tener al ex senador Pierce cogido de los huevos) era justamente por haber pensado frío cuando pasó lo de Michelle, esta vez no podía ser la excepción. No señor, por nada del mundo iba a dejar escapar ese arresto. Dio aviso a sus superiores de que la misión estaba en riesgo y estos dispusieron a sus elementos para que empezara la averiguación del paradero de ambas secuestradas. Ya para cuando la primera fase de la celebre operación "Matar a la perra" estaba acabado (con suculentos arrestos en Mystci Falls y todo un escándalo por parte de la prensa local) ya se tenían noticias del paradero de Michelle y Lauren.<p>

Lauren estaba con un sujeto que habían identificado como Damon Salvatore. Él y otros más habían matado a los agentes encubiertos que estuvieron de apoyo para Lauren en el hotel Marriott donde estuvo, pero igual pudieron rastrearlos. Tenían a la agente de la DEA encerrada en una casucha de los suburbios. En cuanto a Michelle estaba en un lugar parecido pero al otro lado de la ciudad. El tema es que este lado estaba mejor custodiado, como si tuvieran la seguridad de que Joseph iba a ir personalmente a rescatar a su hermana, por supuesto que sería así, y por lo mismo lo esperaban bien armados. Y aquel grupo de refuerzo no estaba solo comandado por esos Connor y Vaughn, sino por el mismo Heinrik Pierce. Ahí la cosa estaba más seria.

Y aunque todos estaban de acuerdo que lo mejor era primero acabar con el patriarca de los Pierce, Joseph estaba convencido de lo contrario. Ese tipo, según tenía testimonio de Enzo, estaba demente. Y aunque claro que su papito le había dado la orden que no haga nada a la chica si es que el agente Joseph cumplía lo prometido, cuando el menor de los Pierce se dé cuenta que habían cogido a sus padres no iba a dudar en ejecutar a Michelle. Así que no lo iba a permitir, como tampoco permitiría que Damon se vengue de Lauren porque claramente no había perdonado lo de su hermano, en verdad nadie podría perdonar nada así. Así que decidido a todo carcó sus armas, pidió un mapa de la zona y armó pronto su equipo. Iría a rescatar a Michelle primero. Por su parte Nate también había decidido que no dejaría que nada le pase a Lauren así que iría también con un grupo aparte, y Claire lo acompañaría. Matt se haría cargo de la vigilancia a la mansión Pierce y arrestaría al ex senador y su esposa si era necesario.

Joseph estaba ya por partir. Todo había salido bien hasta ese momento, habían detenido a todos los desgraciados de Mystic Falls y habían dado la ubicación de donde se encontraba la fábrica clandestina que estaba siendo allanada en ese momento. Si, todo iba en orden pero no podía confiarse. No quería ni imaginar el tormento que podría estar pasando su hermana a merced de esos dos malditos otra vez. Había sido toda una tortura pensar en Candice y Michelle todo el tiempo, cuando supo que la primera estaba viva algo de alivio al fin llegó a su cuerpo. Ahora iba por su hermana y no descansaría hasta ponerla a salvo. Y ya estaba por arrancar, puso la llave, fue entonces cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió. Era Candice.

- Voy contigo.

- Creí que habíamos quedado en que escoltarías a la patrulla con Daniel y te encargarías de todo en la policía estatal.

- Ya llamé a quienes tenía que llamar de allá para que los apoye. Iré contigo Joseph, mi lugar es contigo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si - él giró para mirarla. El reencuentro con ella no había sido quizá el soñado. Hubiera querido ser él mismo quien vaya a rescatarla, pero si en verdad quería ponerla a salvo tenía que acabar con el asunto de raíz. Y cuando al fin se reencontraron y se miraron de frente apenas hubo tiempo pues tuvieron que correr para la emboscada a los jefes de la mafia en Mystic Falls. Y cuando eso acabó tuvieron que ponerse en acción sin descanso alguno. No habían hablado aún de lo que sucedió por la noche en casa de Claire. Quizá ese no era el momento, pero si no era ahí, ¿cuando? - Joseph lo siento, soy una idiota, fui una tonta, quería detener a Matt y no pude.

- De eso ya me había dado cuenta.

- Escúchame por favor. Llámame como quieres, inmadura, inestable, no me importa porque me lo merezco. He estado muy confundida con todo esto, pero tienes que creerme amor. Solo mírame a los ojos y date cuenta que no miento. Es a ti a quien quiero. Por eso he venido hasta acá, porque ya no quiero apartarme de ti. Estaré a tu lado, ¿si? Pase lo que pase. Te acompañaré hasta el fin del mundo, no me importa con tal de estar contigo. Porque te amo Joseph, te amo. Listo, lo dije. Ya no podía callarlo más - y en verdad sintió alivio al decir aquello. Lo amaba, había callado por miedo de que él no sintiera lo mismo, para ya no importa eso, tenía que decírselo. Joseph la miró perplejo unos segundos que le parecieron infinitos, el miedo a que la rechace volvió tan solo para desvanecerse rápidamente cuando en un movimiento rápido la cogió del cuello y acercó su rostro al de él para poder besarla. A veces un gesto dice más que las palabras y ese beso lo dijo todo. Candice sintió que no cabía en su felicidad, él también la amaba, a pesar de todo lo sucedido la amaba. Cuando se separó apenas de sus labios sus narices se rozaban tiernamente, él la besó suavemente una y otra vez, besos cortos pero cargados de ternura.

- Te amo Candice. Creí que mi corazón estaba muerto pero entonces llegaste tú y le diste esperanza a mi vida. Te amo - fue ella ahora quien le dio un nuevo beso. Al fin lo habían dicho, tanto tiempo sintiendo aquello y sin valor para asumirlo. Quizá no era el mejor momento ni el mejor lugar pero eso no importaba en lo absoluto.

- Iré contigo Joseph, y no acepto un no por respuesta. Estamos juntos en esto y yo me lo prometí esa noche cuando me enteré de la verdad, haré todo lo posible para ayudarte a hacer justicia.

- Si eso es lo que quieres y en vista que no puedo arrojarte del auto - él respiró hondo y suspiró. Candice tomó su rostro despacio y le dio otro beso más.

- Andando agente Morgan, tenemos un gran arresto que hacer ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Matar a todos, salvar a la chica.

- ¿No sería mejor arrestar a todos y salvar a la chica?

- Bien - dijo fingiendo mala gana - uno solo intenta limpiar el mundo de mierda y tú que no me dejas.

- Tontito. Te amo - un nuevo beso, se miraron sonrientes, segundos después Joseph arrancó.

Era hora del rescate.

* * *

><p>awwwwwwwwwwwww se lo dijo al fin<p>

ahora vienen los arrestos de verdad importantes y rescates D: lo lograrán?

PREPÁRENSE PARA LA ACCIÓN! Bruce Willis who? se viene sangre y balas por todos lados #kemocion


	40. Capítulo 37

_ESCANDALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA kjsdhcdchaha hola :D ya ahora así calma, ya casi termina la historia #kemocion y este capítulo demuestra que alguien ha estado viendo muchas películas de acción... ¡No me juzguen! Es lo que hay en la tele =(_

_Ahora si, prepárense para los problemas finales y más vale que teman_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 37: Si quieres actuar como un perro, morirás como un perro<strong>

- Esto va a resultar un desastre - murmuró Claire - no quiero matarlo, no se lo merece. Pero ese tipo no tiene miedo a nada, ya lo perdió todo y va a arriesgar su vida, no dudará en matar a Lauren.

- Por eso tenemos que actuar rápido. Soy el mejor francotirador que podrás conocer, confía en mi. A la primera tentativa lo mandaré directo al hospital.

- Bien - estaban ya en las inmediaciones del lugar donde Damon tenía secuestrada a Lauren. Alrededor ya estaban los agentes listos para actuar, como temían que la negociación vaya mal. Nate se iba a poner de francotirador, junto con otros dos del FBI habían identificado un punto desde donde se podía apuntar hacia dentro de la casa y así poder disparar si era necesario.

- Por cierto Claire, te ves muy sexy en traje de policía - sonrió pillin. Ella que había estado muy seria durante todo el planeamiento de pronto sonrió también.

- Si serás...

- Te queda perfecto.

- Luego hablaremos de como nos queda el traje de policía, ahora vamos por Lauren.

- Si - antes de separarse se dieron un beso rápido. Confiaban en que todo iba a salir bien y que no tendrían que matar a Damon, pero Claire tenía miedo que ambos, secuestrador y rehén, terminaran muertos.

Dentro de la casa ni sospechaban lo que estaba por suceder. Lauren estaba esposada a una columna de fierro, sus piernas estaban atadas y ni se había molestado Damon en ponerle mordaza, nadie la iba a escuchar. Además ella hace buen rato había perdido las esperanzas de convencerlo que se pase a su lado, claramente ya había tenido esa oportunidad pero la despreció, no podía lograrlo. Solo que hace unos diez minutos la cosa había cambiado. Damon hablaba por teléfono y maldecía constantemente, por lo poco que entendió la agente la cosa en Mystic Falls había colapsado. Entonces había llegado su hora, ya no tenían razones para mantenerla con vida. Cuando al fin Damon colgó terminó arrojando el celular contra la pared.

- Se acabó todo para ti - le dijo molesto.

- Es una lástima.

- Es una lástima que mueras claro.

- No Damon, es una lástima que hayas cambiado de bando. Podrías estar ahora colaborando con nosotros, tu pena se reduciría y tendrías la oportunidad de rehacer tu vida. Solo que ahora cuando todo acabe serás arrestado y no saldrás. O quizá escapes ahora, pero no para siempre. Damon, aprendí a conocerte y quererte, en verdad te consideré mi amigo, quería que si las cosas se ponían feas yo podría protegerte de alguna manera. Lo intenté pero...

- Deja de decirme la misma mierda todo el rato. Que eras mi amiga, que no querías hacerme daño, que querías ayudarme. No te creo nada, mataste a mi hermano, me engañaste y eras una infiltrada. Eso es para mi lo que importa.

- Bien. Solo hazlo entonces - Lauren cerró los ojos. Su fin había llegado. Damon sacó el arma y la cargó. Solo que antes siquiera de poder apuntar a la agente un disparo reventó la cerradura y segundos después Claire entraba junto con otros más.

- Baja eso Damon, por el bien de todos - él actuó rápido. Se giró y apuntó a Lauren a la cabeza - oh no, yo no haría eso cariño. Mira bien - solo entonces Damon notó que tenía luces rojas apuntándolo. Francotiradores. Una en medio de su frente, y dos en el pecho. Si querían podían matarlo en ese momento - baja el arma.

- Damon, bájala por favor - insistió Lauren. Después de lanzar una maldición Damon dejó el arma en el piso.

- Ya vete - le dijo a su prisionera con rabia.

- Encontré las llaves - dijo uno de los agentes que participaba en la operación. Se apresuró a liberar a la rehén, la ayudó a pararse y Lauren empezó a avanzar hacia ellos.

- No te muevas - ordenó Claire. Pero Damon no hizo caso. Fue muy rápido, se arrojó al piso saliéndose de la vista de los francotiradores. Intentó coger su arma nuevamente y casi lo hace si no fuera porque Claire disparó. Tuvo que hacerlo.

- ¡No! - gritó Lauren. Damon había recibido un disparo en el brazo, se quiso parar pero otro de los agentes volvió a disparar. Sin pensárselo siquiera Lauren corrió hacia él - está vivo, llamen a una ambulancia rápido.

- Hay una cerca - le dijo Claire - que venga inmediatamente - apretó el comunicador, tenía que avisar como iba todo el asunto cuando justo recibió un mensaje de Matt que leyó rápido. Era hora de hablar con Nate y darle nueva información - Lau, ¿estás bien? ¿Tienes alguna herida? - Damon estaba inconsciente, y en honor a la verdad la chica lucía bastante mal, necesitaba atención médica.

- Si, creo que iré con él en esa ambulancia.

- Hazlo entonces - tomó el comunicador y habló con Nate - todo controlado, ahora andando. Al parecer el ex senador Pierce aún está en casa pero piensa huir. Necesitan más ayuda y la verdad no quiero perderme eso.

- Menos yo, andando ¿Sabes como le fue a Joseph?

- Creo que ha pasado algo grave ahí...

* * *

><p>Habían sido horas horribles, ya ni siquiera podía estar asustada. Michelle estaba segura que iban a matarla, que su hermano no podía rescatarla a tiempo y solo pensaba que mejor era que todo eso se termine de una vez. Debió terminarse hace más de un año cuando intentó suicidarse, así que si en verdad esos hombres querían matarla mejor sea que lo hagan de una vez. La tenían atada a un incómodo y sucio catre, era lo mejor que habían conseguido para mantenerla inmóvil sin que se caiga ya que ni siquiera control de su cuerpo tenía. Lo único bueno de todo de todo eso es que no le habían hecho nada, no como aquella vez. Pero era una tortura constante, parecía que iban a hacerlo otra vez, se acercaban con esas horribles sonrisas, rememorando aquella vez y contándole lo que querían hacerle, a veces estaban tan cerca que ella solo gritaba y cerraba los ojos. Pero nada, y temía que ese fuera un juego, que quieran hacer que se canse hasta que sorpresivamente volvieran al ataque.<p>

La cosa había cambiado un poco con la llegada de ese joven, quien a pesar de lucir menor que sus secuestradores era definitivamente el jefe. Era extraño, y aunque no la amenazaba directamente le daba más miedo. Quizá era su mirada fría y loca, o las cosas que decía. Empezó esa mañana a contarle la verdad de por qué le pasó lo que le pasó, no entendía que motivos tenía para hacer algo así pero no estaba en calidad de exigir explicaciones, simplemente escuchó. El joven se identificó como Heinrik Pierce y le dijo que todo empezó por su culpa. Que su mamá Esther había querido adoptar un niño, pero se le antojó que sea un bebé traído de lejos, de la India, o Somalia, o de la selva amazónica, cualquier lugar lejano. Así que contactó con aquella "gente que hacía favores" quienes se encargaron de llevarles un bebé a quien bautizaron como Finn.

- Mi hermanito Finn - decía orgulloso - era un niño de los andes, eso nos dijeron. No nos importaba de donde lo sacaron en realidad, solo que le íbamos a dar oportunidades, que sería un niñito americano en toda regla y sería feliz. Mamá estaba feliz, al fin un bebé al que criar, todo estaba muy bien - "Claro, a costa del sufrimiento de la verdadera madre", se dijo Michelle con amargura. Recordaba claramente como aquel reportaje de la verdadera madre llorando de impotencia la logró conmover y la hizo jurar hacer justicia - y entonces llegaste tú. Una estúpida periodista de investigación de un canal de mierda que nadie veía. Fue tía Katherine quien hizo los papeles de adopción y tú denunciaste públicamente a la "mafia de tráfico de personas" y a la familia por adoptar un bebé ilegal ¿En verdad creíste que podíamos quedarnos tranquilo después de eso? Claro que no, era hora de darte una lección. Tú no ibas a arruinar la felicidad de nuestra familia, así que yo mismo me ofrecí de darte un escarmiento para que no vuelvas a joder en tu puta vida. Mandé a estos dos a que te hagan daño, mucho daño. Les di visto bueno a que hagan lo que mierda quieran contigo y vaya que lo hicieron. Te dieron lo que merecías zorra, nadie que se meta con mi familia sale bien parado. Sino pregúntale a tu estúpido hermano que tuvo la frescura de infiltrarse y querer acabar con nosotros. Lo tenemos de los huevos, y va a pagar caro lo que ha hecho. Ahora si se le va a morir la hermanita... y la novia - "Mataran a Candice", se dijo con miedo. Apenas conocía a esa chica y aunque al principio tuvo una mala impresión de ella no creía que en realidad fuera mala.

Conforme pasaron las horas la tensión se sentía. Michelle desconfiaba de su rescate, era una tortura seguir con esa incertidumbre. Ni siquiera sabía que hora era cuando se escuchó una explosión. Los tres hombres se pusieron alerta. Heinrik mandó a Connor a ver que era mientras los otros dos se quedaron atentos. Algo le dio esperanzas a Michelle, intentó no sonreír para que no la vieran pero sabía que ese solo podía ser Joseph. El miedo la había hecho desconfiar, ¿pero cómo creer que él iba a abandonarla? Joseph daría lo que sea por ella, solo que ahora tenía miedo de que las cosas no salieran bien y que por salvarla termine herido o muerto.

Connor salió sigiloso hasta el lugar de la explosión. Lo extraño es que parecía haber sido simplemente una especie de fuga de gas en una de las casas y ya se escuchaba la sirena de bomberos a lo lejos. Nada de que preocuparse. Guardó el arma y comenzó a caminar hacia el refugio. Andaba tranquilo, algunos de los guardias personales que había llevado Heinrik habían ido a ver que había sido esa explosión pero ya todo volvía en orden. El barrio era uno normal, algo peligroso pero con gente común, aparentemente. Le llamaron la atención el sonido de unos tacos avanzando por un callejón. Connor sonrió al ver de espaldas una rubia figura andando despreocupada. Se acercó, necesitaba un poco de entretenimiento. Caminó rápido hacia ella y cuando al fin estuvo por alcanzarla ella se detuvo.

- Hola cielo - saludó. Fue entonces que la rubia se giró. Con un arma en la mano. La reconoció, era esa infiltrada Candice Accola.

- Al suelo imbécil - la miró molesto. Estaba a suficiente distancia para atacarle y quitarle el arma, por eso se aventuró a atacar. Solo que no se esperó que ella fuera tan ágil para retroceder en tacones y darle luego una fuerte patada en el estómago con una punta de taco de metal - ¡Dile al suelo! Y manos en alto - levantó las manos, no había forma que coja su arma, lo tenían.

- Buen truco rubia - le dijo burlón - pero yo también tengo los míos - esta vez él fue más rápido y antes que Candice pudiera disparar logró desarmarla. La cogió del brazo y lo torció, ella logró escapar de su agarre para luego darle una patada donde más le dolía. Connor lanzó un grito de dolor, esa punta estaba reforzada con acero, justamente para causar más dolor. Y aprovechó que estaba retorciéndose para darle otra patada en el rostro, derribarlo y con un par de patadas más dejarlo sangrando, se apresuró a recoger su arma, hizo una señal y otro agente del FBI apareció para ayudarla a desarmar al tipo y esposarlo.

- Ese es el problema de los hombres, siempre piensan con el pene - se llevó una mano a la altura del oído, ahí tenía un comunicador - lo tengo, entren ya.

Al tiempo que Candice dio ese aviso con sigilo dos hombres acompañados de Joseph interrumpieron en la casa donde tenían a Michelle. Entraron despacio, avanzando con cautela. Fue Vaughn quien se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, asomó la cabeza y vio las sombras de los oficiales. Pensó rápido. Si habían entrado hasta ahí era porque claramente habían acabado con los guardias de afuera e incluso con Connor. Quedarse ahí era o ser detenido o morir en un tiroteo. Y sinceramente él no estaba para dar la vida por nadie, era una rata que estuvo en las buenas y se largaba en las malas. Salió hacia la cocina y buscó el sótano, por ahí vería la forma de escapar hacia afuera, había una ventanilla que podía usar para escabullirse aprovechando la oscuridad. Que se joda Heinrik, él vería la forma de escapar luego, tenía que ir por su dinero primero.

- Connor, ¿eres tú? - preguntó en voz alta Heinrik. Por supuesto que no hubo respuesta. "Este es el maldito", se dijo Joseph con odio. Sabía que de los tres que formaban el liderazgo de "Silas" el hijo menor era el demente que había mandado a que le hagan daño a Michelle, y quien también había ido hasta allá para atormentarla. Era de él en verdad de quien quiso vengarse. Y lo haría sin dudarlo, ese maldito iba a pagar - Demonios... - dijo por lo bajo. Él también sabia lo que ese silencio significaba y no se iba a quedar quieto - parece que finalmente ha venido por ti - le dijo a Michelle - por eso es hora de terminar con todo - Joseph escuchó un grito y luego un disparo. Simplemente perdió la cabeza y entró sin importarle nada hacia la habitación donde tenían a su hermana. Si la había matado, si por un minuto de retraso había muerto por su causa... no, no, no...

La puerta se abrió violentamente. Vio sangre, enloqueció. Y disparó lanzando lanzando un grito de dolor. Disparó contra Heinrik Pierce sin tregua, todas las veces que pudo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritarle lo mucho que lo odiaba, Prefirió acabar de inmediato y salvajemente con su vida.

* * *

><p>- Está escapando, el muy desgraciado está escapando - maldijo Matt. Si, el desgraciado de Mikael Pierce y su esposa Esther escapaban en un helicóptero - ¡Abran fuego maldita sea! No podemos perderlos - todos subieron a los autos, se dio la alarma. Por nada del mundo iban a permitir una fuga.<p>

- Mierda, mierda, mierda - decía Nate mientras subía a la patrulla que iba a conducir Claire - ¿qué tan rápido crees que puedas ir?

- No tienes una puta idea. Amo las persecuciones - terminó de decir aquello y arrancó, muy rápido por cierto. Minutos antes de la fuga de Mikael en helicóptero habían ya dado la orden para irrumpir en la mansión, pero el desgraciado se les adelantó.

- Joseph, vamos, vamos... contesta - decía Nate mientras marcaba el número y Claire conducía. La policía sabía que las cosas no habían ido bien del todo en la misión de rescate de Michelle, solo supo que hubo muertos y nada más, ni siquiera sabía que Michelle estuviera bien o viva, desde que la misión concluyó la comunicación con Joseph había sido poca y lo sentía extraño - ¡Al fin! - gritó el agente - ¿dónde demonios estás? Vamos, vamos... apresúrense, están huyendo en helicóptero. Si, si... Matt ya dispuso todo, estamos en plena persecución. Toma el desvío por la 73, si. Sabemos que tienen un aeropuerto ilegal, quizá van para allá, en el cielo será más difícil cogerlos hacia donde vayan.

Mientras la persecución seguía en el helicóptero Mikael trataba de mantenerse sereno. La nana cuidaba al pequeño Finn quien también lloraba al igual que su madre sustituta. Esther no podía dejar de llorar, se había enterado de la muerte de su hijo Heinrik. "Vamonos Mikael, no quiero saber más de este lugar, sácame de aquí, vamonos", rogó entre lágrimas. Y él claro que estaba afectado por la muerte de su hijo, pero eso no le impidió pensar fríamente. Había perdido. El agente Joseph Morgan no retrocedió tal como había pensado, no le dio tregua y logró vencer los obstáculos. Detuvo a toda su gente, encontró la fábrica ilegal y el cargamento que tenían ahí, rescataron a la agente Cohan y luego fueron a por su hijo a quien terminaron matando, de Connor y Vaughn no sabía si estaban arrestados o muertos, pero era más probable lo segundo. Aunque se esposa quería huir porque estaba destrozada él tenía claro que tenían que huir al aeropuerto ilegal que tenían y fugarse ya. Con ese helicóptero no llegarían lejos, pero una vez en el cielo con el avión utilizaría la tecnología de punta a la que tenía acceso gracias al dinero de la droga para perderse en el cielo e ir hasta Alaska. Tomarían otro avión para Rusia y de ahí nadie lo sacaba, tenía buenos negocios con los rusos y claro que iban a protegerlo, ya lo tenía todo planificado. Todo dependía claro que llegaran rápido a su destino.

Al fin aterrizaron, sus hombres lo condujeron hacia el área de embarque donde ya estaban listos para despegar. Subieron las maletas, ellos se acomodaron. Ese avión era todo un lujo, digno de él claro. Una vez dentro ignoraron que un contingente de agentes federales al mando de Matt Bomer habían irrumpido en el área. Las patrullas al mando de Claire Holt entraron atravesando un enrejado que rodeaba el lugar y avanzaron hacia el avión para cerrarle el paso. Pero el avión ya estaba andando, apenas empezaba a acelerar el paso.

- Demonios - dijo Nate - si pudiera lanzarle una granada para que el hijo de puta se detenga te juro que lo haría.

- Nada va a detenerlo - contestó Claire con pesar, iban a escapar y todo estaba muy difícil - Oh Joseph... ¿dónde estás? - justo al terminar de decir eso entró la llamada, era su compañera - Candy Candy, dime que están aquí.

- Nos verás llegar ahora mismo - la agente se giró, y si, los vio llegar. Era el mismo auto en el que se fueron a rescatar a Michelle, había llegado por el mismo lugar que ellos y se conducía a toda velocidad.

- ¿Pero qué piensan hacer? - preguntó Nate.

- Oh... oh... - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Claire. Ya la había captado.

En el auto Joseph aceleraba. Candice a su lado se puso el casco y lo ayudó a abrochar el de él. La idea había sido suya. Cuando a lo lejos vieron la situación supieron que no iban a poder detener a tiempo a Mikael, que tendría que ser una medida desesperada. Habían cascos de policía, se los pusieron. Candice suspiró hondo, eso iba a doler.

- ¿Listo? - él asintió.

- Candy, pase lo que pase... te amo - le dijo sin mirarla. Esos podían ser sus últimos momentos de vida así que olvidando todo le dio un beso.

- Es hora amor - y a la señal de este abrieron las puertas del auto, Joseph había bajado la velocidad pero tenía algo para poner sobre el acelerador del auto que se dirigía directo al avión - ¡Ahora! - tuvo que ser rápido, aquella cosa se puso sobre el acelerador y ellos tuvieron que saltar justo cuando el auto empezaba a ir a toda velocidad. Rodaron, se dieron algunos golpes. Pero Joseph aún algo mareado logró ponerse de pie e ir a por Candice.

- ¿Funcionará? - se cogieron de las manos y vieron que si, estaba funcionando. El auto siguió su camino directo a la llanta delantera del avión que en vano intentó esquivarlo cuando llegó el impacto y se genero una explosión. El avión se detuvo.

- Vamos - Candice no sabía de donde sacaba Joseph esa energía y decisión para seguir adelante después de todo lo que había pasado. Ya ni siquiera parecía él mismo. Se quitó el casco y lo arrojó a un lado, aún así notó que su amado tenía cortes y sangraba, la caída no fue tan limpia del todo. Ellos corrían con rapidez hacia el avión que estuvo a punto de despegar pero que ahora estaba siendo evacuado, hasta la escalera habían bajado. La patrulla con Claire y Nate les dio el encuentro a esos dos, al fin estaban los cuatro juntos.

- Es bueno verte - le dijo Nate a Joseph, este intentó apenas sonreír - toma, vas a necesitarlo - le alcanzó un arma y Claire hizo lo propio con Candice.

- Quien diría, no eres tan inútil como parecías - le dijo esta a su compañera.

- Gracias Claire, yo también te quiero - con las puertas de la patrulla abierta se pusieron detrás de ellas para cubrirse de un eventual tiroteo. Los primeros en salir fueron los pilotos con las manos en alto. Las demás patrullas al mando de Matt llegaron también para detener a los fugitivos. Después de los pilotos bajaron tipos con pinta de mafiosos, parecían más bien los guardias. Y todos con las manos en alto. Siguió una mujer que parecía ser una nana llevando a un bebé y detrás de ellos nada más y nada menos que Esther Pierce, también con las manos en alto.

- Encárguense de ellos, voy por Mikael - anunció Joseph y corrió hacia el avión sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo.

- ¡No! ¡Espera a los refuerzos! - gritó Candice en vano, aún dudosa avanzó mientras veía a Joseph perderse entrando en el avión. Esther llegó entonces a la altura de donde estaban la nana y el bebé, la apuntaban, pero ella llamó a la paz.

- Por favor, han matado a mi hijo y tengo a mi pequeño acá, ¿pueden bajar las armas? Es solo un bebé, pueden hacerle daño.

- Está bien - dijo Bomer. Bajaron las armas y ese fue el error. Fue rápido. Esther fue a tomar al bebé, metió discretamente la mano debajo de su manta y sacó un arma con la que disparó hacia sus captores. Hacia Claire.

Joseph apenas pudo escuchar el grito desgarrador de Nate cuando vio esa bala impactar en la mujer que ahora sabía amaba y Candice que hasta hace un momento se había debatido entre ir detrás de Joseph dio un grito y corrió hacia donde la maldita de Esther. Miró atrás, Joseph estaba solo en ese avión sin apoyo, su compañera herida y esa loca usando de escudo a un bebé para disparar. Maldita sea.

- ¡Ayúdale por favor! - le rogó a Matt. Este entendió rápido, asintió y corrió hacia el avión a apoyar a Joseph. Nate sostenía el cuerpo herido de Claire y los oficiales temían disparar, la mujer tenía en sus brazos al bebé - ¡Serás miserable! - le gritó Candice llena de rabia - ¡Deja a ese bebé! ¡Deja de ser una zorra cobarde! - miró a Claire, más pálida que nunca, mucha sangre alrededor. Era herida parecía mortal. Nate la miraba a los ojos, apretó fuerte su mano, le pareció ver como ella sonreía.

- Quiero que garanticen que me dejarán irme fuera de la ciudad o si no... - apuntó al bebé. Candice rugió rabiosa, si, estaba tomando de rehén a esa pequeño que no paraba de llorar. Tendría casi dos años e intentaba fugarse de los brazos de la mujer. Claire estaba muriendo y esa maldita planeaba una fuga.

- Lo que digas - respondió molesta - ahora por favor...

- Les dejaré el bebé sano y salvo cuando lo desee, pero ahora quiero ver el auto donde voy a fugarme - Candice asintió, no le quedaba otra que ceder al chantaje. Hizo una seña y los oficiales empezaron a desocupar un auto para darle. El pequeño Finn empezó a llorar con más fuerza, asustado se sacudía e intentaba librarse de esos brazos que ahora eran una prisión asesina - deja de moverte Finn, basta... maldición - dijo la mujer. Y claro, lo sostenía en un brazo mientras apuntaba con el otro. El bebé era grande y fuerte, se removió logrando que finalmente Esther lo suelte. El pequeño cayó al piso apenas sostenido por la nana evitando que se golpee la cabeza. Fueron unos segundos y Candice no dudó. Le dio un disparo en el pecho a esa maldita mujer, el impacto la hizo soltar el arma. Esther cayó de espaldas y los demás oficiales se acercaron.

- Espero que no sobrevivas, maldita perra asquerosa - le dijo fuerte y claro para que la escuche. Miró hacia el avión, aún no salían y eso le preocupaba. Se acercó donde Claire, a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de la ambulancia.

- Vaya Candy - le dijo con dificultad - al final si servías para algo.

- Claire, oh Claire... por favor resiste, no hagas esto conmigo - no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Nate sostenía una mano de la mujer mientras intentaba detener el sangrado de la herida.

- Tengo que vivir claro, ¿sino quien te va a joder la vida? - se esforzó por sonreír, pero sus ojos estaba cristalizados, las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas - Nate...

- No, no. Silencio. No digas nada, no te muevas.

- He sido una idiota, debí darte la oportunidad antes, debí disfrutar y entregarme a lo que sentía antes de... - tosió, parecía estarse ahogando - lo siento, nunca quise lastimarte.

- Claire por favor, esto no acaba aquí, ¿entiendes? No va a acabar aquí.

- Ojalá tuvieras razón - pero se sentía demasiado débil. Cerró los ojos. La ambulancia había llegado pero quizá ya era muy tarde.

Por su lado, Joseph no había llegado a escuchar tal alboroto. Una vez dentro del avión y tal como imaginó salvó su vida por un pellejo al lanzarse al piso justamente cuando dos hombres de Mikael Pierce le hacían el encuentro con balas. Se escondió detrás de los asientos y disparó por debajo de ellos, hacia sus piernas haciéndolos caer. Luego se puso de pie y les disparó para sacarlos del camino. Sabía que detrás de esa cabina estaba Mikael. Caminó decidido y ahí lo encontró. Tenía dos pistolas en la mano pero las levantó como si estuviera rindiéndose y las dejó a un lado.

- Vaya, así que al fin nos conocemos, agente del FBI Joseph Morgan.

- Ex Senador Pierce, político de mierda, mafioso derrotado y ex líder de la muerta organización "Silas".

- Diciéndolo así hasta suena horrible. Y la verdad es que yo debería estar muy ofendido. No solo has arruinado mi negocio, sino también a mi familia. Mataste a mi hijo, me llegó el informe y sé que fuiste tú.

- Si, lo hice.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que ustedes son los buenos? ¿No se supone que debiste detenerlo y arrestarlo? ¿Acaso un tiroteo? No señor... claro que no fue así. Lo veo en tu mirada, tú querías matarlo, fuiste para eso. No tienes idea como voy a luchar aunque sea desde la prisión para hacer que te encarcelen por eso maldito, no fue defensa propia, no fue un tiroteo, fue un puto asesinato y lo vas a pagar.

- Cierra la boca miserable - dijo rabioso y sin dejar de apuntarlo - no has hecho más que arruinar la vida de la gente, de asesinar inocentes, de provocar desgracias. No tienes idea como estoy disfrutando verte ahora así, caído. Al fin lo logré, vencí a Silas.

- No te ves tan contento ¿Qué pasó Joseph? ¿Qué le hicieron a tu hermana? - sonrió burlón el hombre, ya se las olía, su hijo Heinrik seguramente ejecutó a la joven antes del rescate.

- ¡No vuelvas a nombrar a mi hermana otra vez maldito! ¡Acabaré contigo! - dio un disparo a Mikael. La intención había sido que vaya directo a su cabeza pero lo desvió porque segundos antes vio por el rabillo del ojos como un tercer guardia aparecía a dispararle y matarlo, La bala que iba a matar a Mikael solo le dio en la pierna pero dejó a Joseph fuera de escena unos segundos intentando salvar su vida.

- ¡Acabalo! - gritó Mikael. Joseph se giró, pero no fue tan rápido, El salto del auto lo había herido y no logró disparar a su atacante. Vio el cañón del arma apuntando a su cabeza, vio la sombra de la muerte arrojarse sobre él. Solo que esta vez aquella sombra retrocedió y se arrojó sobre otro, pues dos balas acabaron con la vida de ese hombre. Era Matt quien acababa de llegar y le salvó la vida.

- No agradezcas, solo párate, inútil - Ya para ese entonces Mikael había cogido de nuevo sus armas y les disparó. Esta vez si pudieron ser más rápidos y se pusieron a buen recaudo detrás de los asientos.

- Ahora - le dijo Joseph y este asintió. se asomaron por ambos lados, fue una bala de Joseph la que hirió a Mikael en una pierna haciéndolo caer al piso. Estaba herido en el brazo y pierna pero aún así no soltaba el arma - Joseph se paró y de una patada le hizo arrojar el arma a un lado. Le puso la pistola a la cabeza - puedo acabar contigo ahora, puedo acabar con todos los de tu raza - decía entre dientes con la voz cargada de odio.

- Entonces hazlo - le dijo Mikael - mátame si eso te complace, pero al menos ten los huevos para hacerlo.

- Joseph, no - dijo de pronto Matt - tú no eres un asesino, no eres un verdugo. Vamos a llevarlo a la justicia.

- Mátame - le dijo Mikael - vamos, demuestra que eres hombre.

- Joseph - insistió Matt - no lo hagas. No te rebajes, eres mejor que él. Demuéstralo - por unos segundos Joseph se mantuvo así, a punto de apretar el gatillo. Podía matarlo claro, tal como hizo con Heinrik. Podía cumplir su venganza, aquella que había planeado con cuidado hace más de un año y que al fin se hacía realidad. Y fue en ese momento cuando recordó los ojos de Michelle. Ella nunca le pidió eso, ella jamás quiso una venganza, ni muertes, ni sangre. Lo que Michelle hubiera querido era justicia. Solo golpeó a Mikael con la culata del arma. Matt se apresuró y sacó las esposas - ¿haces los honores?

- Tiene el derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado. Si no puede pagar un abogado, se le asignará uno de oficio... pero nadie va a poder sacarte de las rejas, maldito - Mikael herido lo miraba amargado y derrotado. Sin darse cuenta Joseph sonrió. Lo logró. Tanto sacrificio valió la pena. Había acabado con SILAS.

* * *

><p>OH SI! Joseph lo hizo al fin! #lloro<p>

Solo que como se ha quedado la cosa no todo es felicidad D: ¿Qué pasó en verdad en el rescate de Michelle? ¿Sobrevivirá Claire? Lo veremos en el capítulo final!


	41. Capítulo 38: Es la clave - FINAL

OMG! llegó el final, que nervios

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 38: Es la clave - FINAL<strong>

No era como estar en una pesadilla, tampoco en un sueño. Todo era bastante confuso. Bajo del avión junto con Matt llevando al herido y arrestado Mikael Pierce. La operación había acabado con "éxito". Así, entre comillas, porque a su camino había dejado solo muerte y destrucción. Joseph cumplió su venganza si, pero a un costo muy alto. Joseph sentía que se encontraba en una especie de limbo del que no podía salir. Ni siquiera sabía como sentirse o reaccionar mientras estaba sentado en la ambulancia y le ayudaban a curarse de las heridas superficiales que tenía, luego tendría que ir al hospital para unos exámenes. No había sido una operación limpia. Y Matt tuvo razón, él no era un asesino. O no había sido un asesino claro, no hasta que hizo que mataran en el pueblo a Shane y Logan, no hasta que mató a Heinrik Pierce. No se arrepentía de haberle quitado la vida a un ser tan miserable, se arrepentía de los ojos de Michelle, de su mirada. Porque no esperó ver eso jamás en ella.

- Hey - era la voz de Candice, ella se sentí a su lado y tomó sus manos - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Bien, creo.

- Ganaste Joseph.

- No gané nada. Claire está herida y aún no sabemos si va a sobrevivir. Y Michelle...

- Ella va a estar bien. Estuvo asustada pero...

- Candice, no sé si ella logre verme igual después de lo que hice.

- Ella te ama, claro que logrará olvidar aquello - él suspiró. Candice lo notaba tan confundido que no sabía como confortarlo. Solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó - todo va a estar bien.

- Ojalá.

A Candice tampoco le había gustado la forma de muerte de Heinrik. Cuando entró a esa habitación luego de escuchar los disparos se alarmó mucho. Lo primero que vio fue a Michelle aún atada al camastro y sangre alrededor de ella, tenía una herida de bala aunque no podía definir bien en donde. Pero lo otro le pareció horrible. El cuerpo de aquel miserable estaba tendido en el piso, sus ojos abiertos sin vida parecían acusarlo de asesinato. Quien sabe cuantas veces Joseph le habría disparado, no le cabía duda de que fue él. Claro que se había ensañado, Candice dedujo que al entrar y ver a su hermana herida perdió la cabeza y disparó al hombre todas las veces que pudo. Lo que más la estremeció no fue justamente el cuerpo sin vida de aquel tipo, sino la forma en que Michelle miraba a su hermano asustada por lo que acababa de hacer y como gritó espantada pues gran parte de la sangre de Heinrik le había caído a ella manchando su rostro. Joseph la miraba también sin saber que hacer, se acercó para calmarla y la chica no hacía más que llorar y gritar presa de un ataque de pánico. Y así había estado Michelle hasta que llegó la ambulancia y se la llevaron de emergencia. Viviría, dijeron. Pero no sabía si Joseph podría vivir con la culpa de haberse convertido en un asesino delante de su hermana querida.

- Iré al hospital a ver a Michelle, por favor mantenme al tanto de como le va a Claire.

- Te llamaré apenas tenga novedades. Tiene que estar bien, tiene que sobrevivir. Si algo le pasa no sé que sería de Nate. Tú no lo viste, estaba destrozado, jamás imaginé verlo así.

- Claire es toda una guerrera, va a sobrevivir. No sé como pero lo hará.

- Esperemos que si - Joseph subió a la ambulancia y partió. Ella había aceptado hacerse cargo junto con Matt de todo lo demás. La misión había terminado con heridos y arrestos, pero aún había pendientes y esos eran muchos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Matt de pronto. Ella se había quedado viendo como partía la ambulancia con Joseph.

- Si, o al menos lo intento. Han pasado demasiadas cosas, mi cabeza es un lío Matt, ya ni sé en que va a acabar esto.

- Al menos lo peor ha pasado.

- Si - sintió que le ponía las manos en los hombros para confortarla, ella cerró los ojos, cuando todo eso termine iba a necesitar masajes.

- Es un buen hombre.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Lo que dije esa noche... no fue en serio - entendió de pronto que hablaba de Joseph - no lo odio, no odiaba a Michelle, no lo culpo de nada.

- Y entiendo que estuvieras así Matt, pero te juro que no fue mi intención hacerte daño, no hubiera querido que lo nuestro acabara así.

- Yo tampoco. Todos cometimos errores, el destino hizo lo suyo y pues bueno... las cosas acabaron así. Y Joseph es un buen tipo, siempre fue un gran compañero. Espero que te trate bien, que te quiera tanto como yo lo hice, porque si no lo mataré - Candice se esforzó por sonreír, estaba exhausta, moría por dormir aunque sea una media hora. Pero también se sentía feliz que las cosas con Matt estén acabando al fin de verdad. Siempre lo tendría en su corazón y quizá iba a pasar un tiempo hasta que pudieran siquiera volver a ser amigos. Se miraron a los ojos y luego se abrazaron. Siempre habría un cariño bello y profundo entre ellos a pesar de todo.

* * *

><p>Fue un escándalo mediático, tal como habían imaginado que sucedería cuando se hiciera público el resultado de la misión. La detención del ex senador Pierce no opacó el escándalo de que haya usado un pequeño pueblo de Virgina como su base de operaciones, usando al alcalde y demás autoridades, incluida la escuela y menores de edad para sus fechorías. Se habló mucho de la brutalidad para actuar de esa mafia, de como había amenazado y silenciado a policías y oficiales federales, pasándolos a su lado como el caso de Daniel Guilles, o los agentes como Morgan, de quien se supo secuestraron a su hermana sacándola del hospital y matando a la enfermera que la cuidaba. No se supo que Genevive había sido la cómplice de aquello, no se destruyó su imagen sino que se la trató como un víctima más. Se habló de la muerte de Heinrik Pierce en medio de un tiroteo por salvar la vida de Michelle Morgan. Se habló del rescate de la agente de la DEA Lauren Cohan y como su captor se recuperaba en el hospital de las heridas. Se habló mucho de como esa mujer Esther Pierce amenazó con matar a su hijo adoptivo (que luego supieron habría ingresado ilegalmente al país) y como hirió a la agente de la policía Claire Holt quien estuvo a punto de morir pero que ahora se recuperaba poco a poco en el hospital. Hablaron mucho de las grandes cantidades de dinero que movía la familia Pierce ilegalmente y como usaba ese dinero para corromper autoridades. Era todo un escándalo nacional.<p>

Y aunque lo peor ya había pasado lo que siguió fue bastante pesado también. Rendir declaraciones, denuncias, dar cuenta de todo, programar con lujo de detalles los testimonios y pruebas para los juicios, en fin. De los heridos a todos les fue bien. La sheriff Forbes sobrevivió y junto con el profesor Alaric Saltzman fueron considerados héroes ya que discretamente y a su manera lucharon contra la mafia hasta el final y ayudaron dando pruebas. La sheriff fue ratificada en su cargo y Alaric nombrado director de la escuela de Mystic Falls. Michelle se recuperó de la herida de bala que afortunadamente no comprometió ningún órgano vital sino que atravesó sin hacer mucho daño. Eso tampoco afecto mucho lo demás, los médicos dijeron que una vez recuperada de la herida podría empezar su terapia tal como se había planeado. Claire en cambio estuvo en cuidados intensivos varios días, todo ese tiempo anduvieron con miedo de que en cualquier momento los llamen para decirles que Claire no pudo, que había muerto. Nate especialmente no se movió para nada del hospital, no se iría hasta saber que ella estaba bien. Así que cuando salió de cuidados intensivos fue una alegría para todos.

- Jamás se iban a librar de mi idiotas, yerba mala nunca muere - les dijo aquella vez con una sonrisa cuando fueron a visitarla.

Lo que si sorprendió a ambos es que poco después de todos los arrestos y presentados los descargos Joseph presentara su renuncia al FBI. No quiso dar más explicaciones y aunque Candice estaba sorprendida porque para él su trabajo lo era todo, se sintió muy aliviada. Ese mundo había demostrado ser muy peligroso y no quería que le pase nada a él. Aceptaron su renuncia, y junto con los demás acusados por el caso SILAS recibió una denuncia por asesinato a Heinrik Pierce, Mikael cumplió con su palabra. Y Joseph declaró con la verdad. Fue ahí para rescatar a su hermana y llegó justo cuando ese hombre estaba matándola. Si no hubiera disparado quizá ella estaría muerta. Lo mató con una sola bala en la cabeza tal como demostró la necropsia, las demás balas fueron producto de una locura temporal de la que fue preso al creer que su hermana estaba muerta. La sentencia que le dieron fue prisión no efectiva por dos años y servicio comunitario. Tendría que presentarse a firmar el acta cada día lo cual ya era bastante engorroso, aunque sinceramente Joseph pensaba que merecía una pena mayor.

Los demás acusados fueron todos condenados meses después, no había ninguna prueba que los declare inocentes, los abogados solo lucharon por tratar de reducir la pena. Cadenas perpetuas, y un mínimo de 25 años de cárcel fueron repartidos entre los acusados. Damon también fue condenado a 25 años de cárcel, pena que probablemente se reduciría. Sorpresivamente para todos, Lauren lo visitaba frecuentemente en la cárcel. Al principio él no quiso recibirla pero pronto las cosas cambiaron. Ella era su única amiga, la única que se preocupada por él y sus condiciones en prisión, la única que estaba a su lado a pesar de todo. Y a pesar de tanta traición y tragedia volvieron a ser amigos.

Finalmente Claire pudo hacer justicia agregando a Connor el juicio por el asesinato de su esposo. Justicia a medias claro, porque a Vaughn jamás lo encontraron, simplemente se esfumó. El caso SILAS estaba más que cerrado. Se hizo justicia en todos los sentidos.

* * *

><p><em>Dos años después<em>

Era de noche cuando Claire patrullaba junto con su compañero. No había vuelto a trabajar con Candice más que en la oficina, ambas seguían en la policía claro pero ahora Candice era la flamante jefa de la policía de Virginia. Ella en cambio, aparte de recibir los honores, había decidido dedicarse al trabajo de campo que era lo que siempre le había gustado. Su compañero Marcel, quien a veces le coquetaba descaradamente no era malo del todo, pero al final ella siempre se ponía a cargo y siempre parecía que era la que llevaba los huevos por los dos. Aquella noche Marcel andaba con sueño y ella conducía cuando recibieron una llamada por refuerzos. Un tipo drogado había atropellado a una mujer y su hijo, ninguno de los dos había muerto pero el tipo se había dado a la fuga y se iniciaba una persecución.

- Al fin - dijo Marcel - ya venía siendo hora de algo de acción.

- Acción te voy a dar yo, pero a patadas si no te comportas.

- Acción quiero darte yo en otro lado.

- Imbécil, como Nate te escuche.

- Vamos, sabes que lo digo de broma. Deberías dejar de amenazarme con tu novio el héroe del FBI.

- Eso lo digo para que tengas bien claro que no le llegarás jamás ni a la zuela de los zapatos. Ahora vamos

Claire condujo rápido hacia donde el tipo se estaba fugando, tenía clara intención de esconderse en los suburbios. Aún no lo tenían identificado, el auto era robado (típico) así que el tipo bien podría ser un criminal con historial. Estando en comunicación con los demás patrulleros supo que estaba en camino correcto. Cuando al fin se cruzaron al fugitivo fue que las cosas empezaron a ponerse feas. Se cruzaron en su camino con la intención de cerrarle el paso pero el desgraciado iba directo a embestirlos.

- El tipo ya perdió la cordura - le dijo Marcel.

- Dispara a las llantas, ¡vamos! - obedeció. Marcel obedeció y logró reventarlas, el auto perdió el control y terminó chocando contra una válvula de agua. Ahora llovía - no te pedí que hagas una puta escena de película.

- Es lo que hay - dijo Marcel sonriendo. Poco después llegaron más patrulleros y rodearon al tipo. Claire y Marcel bajaron con armas en mano esperando que el tipo no sea tan imbécil de iniciar un tiroteo donde tenía las de perder.

- ¡Salga con las manos en alto! - ordenó Claire, pero nada. Estaba herido, no había de otra - se acercaron despacio, a lo lejos pudo ver que el tipo estaba algo mareado y ni había podido coger su arma, se había golpeado en la cabeza por el impacto. Bajo la lluvia provocada por la fuga de agua Claire pudo reconocer su rostro y el corazón le latió con rapidez de emoción - finalmente - dijo ella con una sonrisa - te voy a hacer justicia Alex. Estás arrestado hijo de puta.

- ¿Te parece si digo mejor yo el discurso? - sugirió Marcel.

- Como quieras - decía Claire sin dejar de sonreír. Había arrestado a Vaughn.

* * *

><p>Había sido un día cargado de trabajo. La ahora jefa de la policía Candice se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Eran más de las nueve y y quería irse, pero la cosa se había puesto fea. Claire había estado metida en una persecución a un tipo drogado y ya lo estaban llevando a la delegación. "Quizá es mejor que pida mis vacaciones ya, no creo poder seguir con esto", se dijo y suspiró. Metió un sobre blanco a su bolso, el estrés de ese trabajo no solo la mataría a ella. No es que no estuviera feliz con su puesto, pero es que en serio las cosas a veces podían ser muy complicadas. Joseph en cambio había conseguido un trabajo un poco más tranquilo como detective privado. No manejaba casos de vida o muerte, o al menos eso es lo que le hacía creer a ella y a Michelle. En unos meses se cumplirían los dos años de su prisión no efectiva y al fin serían libres. No se habían casado porque ambos soñaban con una gran boda y una luna de miel fuera del país, cosa que obviamente no podía ser con las ataduras que tedía Joseph a causa de la condena, pero ese tiempo había servido para que ahorren y si, sería una gran boda. Solo que ahora la boda tendría que esperar un buen tiempo y la luna de miel también. La noticia del sobre blanco lo iba a cambiar todo.<p>

Pronto le avisaron que Claire y los demás oficiales habían llegado con el tipo de la persecución digna de película y que de seguro saldría en los noticieros al día siguiente. Candice salió a supervisar todo cuando le pareció reconocer al preso. Notó que era Claire quien lo llevaba y sonreía. Lo cogió de los cabellos y mostró su rostro, entendió por qué su amiga estaba tan feliz, había capturado al verdadero asesino de su esposo.

- Está tan coqueado y ebrio que no siente nada.

- Felicidades Claire, al fin lo lograste.

- Si, al fin. Ahora por favor metan a esta escoria a la carceleta. De ahora en adelante lo único que verá será barrotes - se lo llevaron, Claire sonreía. Ella tenía turno nocturno así que se quedaría para ir avanzando todo el papelea y encargarse personalmente de ese tipo.

- Iré a casa ahora, no puedo más, ando con un dolor de cabeza... no tienes idea.

- Si, me imagino. Y las naúseas, y todo lo demás.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de las nauseas?

- Candy Candy, te parece que si hace unos años cuando era una loca marihuanera medicinal me di cuenta que andabas urgida, ¿no me voy a dar cuenta ahora de tus padecimientos? - Candice sonrió, le gustaba que a pesar de todo Claire jamás haya cambiado.

- Eso no tendrá solución en un par de meses.

- Me imagino, y felicidades por eso.

- Gracias. Iré a casa al fin.

- Manda saludos a Joe y a Mich.

- Lo haré, tú también a Nate. Por cierto Claire, siempre es un placer trabajar contigo,

- Lo sé Candy, no puedes vivir sin mi - se sonrieron. Eran grandes amigas aunque esos diálogos jamás faltarían, era parte crucial de la amistad.

Candice subió a su auto y partió hacia casa, nada le hacía más gracia que echarse en su cama, que Joseph le hiciera algunos masajes y luego, bueno... la relaje completamente de otra forma. No tardó mucho en llegar, por esos días Joseph estaba en casa pues aún no andaba de misión. Lo encontró regañando a Michelle quien se negaba a usar la silla de ruedas cuando ya podía usar andador. La recuperación de la hermana de Joseph había ido lento, pero bien después de todo. Había recuperado la sensibilidad en el cuerpo, ya podía mover los brazos y poco a poco las piernas. Caminaba despacio gracias a un andador aunque se cansaba mucho y aún era necesaria la silla de ruedas. Solo que últimamente ella insistía en que tenía que caminar y caminar para poder al fin recuperarse.

- Nada de eso señorita, ya has estado todo el día así, el médico dijo que esforzarte mucho también puede hacer daño.

- Bien - dijo de mala gana - te haré caso por esta vez.

- Vamos Mich - dijo Candice al entrar - solo lo hace por tu bien.

- Nunca dejará de ser una maniático controlador - dijo ella con una sonrisa en tono de broma.

- Eso es muy cierto, no te lo voy a negar.

- Claro, ahora son dos contra uno, esto no es nada justo - las chicas rieron. Candice y Joseph habían acompañado a Michelle todo ese tiempo en su recuperación y gracias a ellos la chica había recuperado las ganas de vivir. Michelle y Candice se llevaban muy bien, más que amigas eran como hermanas. Ambas amaban a Joseph y Joseph las amaba a las dos.

- Usaré la silla, ya puedes quedarte tranquilo.

- Bien - dijo él dándose por satisfecho.

- ¿Qué hay de comer? - preguntó Candice.

- Pedí comida italiana, ¿está bien?

- Si, pero me pregunto si cocinarás algún día.

- No, olvídate de eso. Vas a tener que conformarte con este intento de padre de familia.

- No eres padre de nadie Joe, no seas dramático - bromeó Michelle.

- Bueno, entonces solo me verás cocinar cuando eso suceda. Si es que consigo un recetario claro.

Llegó la comida, los tres cenaron, llevaron a Michelle a cama y la chica les dio buenas noches, se quedaría leyendo un libro. Como todos los días agotadores, Candice fue a tomar un baño, salió ya más relajada y se arrojó en la cama. Poco después llegó Joseph y se acomodó a su lado para hacerle unos masajes.

- ¿Cómo está la jefe de policía más sexy del mundo?

- Muerta - dijo ella con una sonrisa, sus grandes manos si que sabían hacer maravillas en todos los sentidos - no sabes como he esperado este momento, venir a casa y sentir tus manos haciéndome masajes, es mi fantasía.

- Creí que tenías otro tipo de fantasías conmigo amor.

- Todas mis fantasías comienzan contigo tocándome - se miraron y sonrieron cómplices. A pesar de todas las dificultades y problemas la llama del amor y el deseo no se había extinguido, sino que su relación cada día se fortalecía más. Ahora si se conocían verdaderamente gracias a la convivencia, su vínculo era más fuerte y el amor presente cada día de sus vidas los llenaba de felicidad.

- Entonces ven acá - la tomó del cuello y la besó intensamente. Ella cerró los ojos y se abandonó a sus caricias y besos. La verdad es que no hubiera querido que suceda lo siguiente. El estómago se le retorció, intentó ignorarlo pero fue más fuerte. Se separó de Joseph despacio y después de excusarse fue corriendo al baño a echar toda la lasagna, le había caído fatal - tienes que ir a un médico - le dijo él mientras la ayudaba a limpiarse.

- Tenemos que ir a un médico. A un ginecólogo siendo exactos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que hace unos días estoy sintiéndome así, no logro retener nada de comida en la oficina. Fui a hacerme unos exámenes y pues tendrás que comprarte un recetario. Vas a ser papá Joseph. Seremos padres - él estaba perplejo, por un instante hasta tuvo miedo de que no lo tome bien, que le diga que no era el momento o algo peor. Pero notó como los ojos de su amado la miraba con emoción, como parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas. La sacó del baño y la abrazó fuerte, la levantó del piso y le dio varias besos en la frente mejillas y labios, todos rápidos y emocionados. Y ella, ya sea por las hormonas del embarazo y por lo emocionando del momento le fue inevitable no ponerse a llorar.

- No solo me vas a hacer padre Candice, me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo - dijo besando sus manos - así que al demonio con todo, nos casamos mañana mismo.

- Mañana no, quiero tener un vestido decente amor.

- Serás la novia y madre más hermosa del mundo - volvieron a abrazarse entre lágrimas de emoción, no podía haber mejor noticia.

* * *

><p>Claire llegó algo casada esa mañana a casa. El turno nocturno la había dejado muerta, había sido una noche muy agitada y la verdad es que aún no se creía que haya terminado por capturar al asesino de su esposo. Si era cierto que se alegró de haber logrado una condena para Connor, pero sin ese desgraciado de Vaughn en la cárcel la cosa no tenía mucho sentido. Así que al llegar y a pesar del cansancio físico estaba con toda la alegría encima de haber hecho una buena captura.<p>

- ¿Nate? ¿Estás ahí? - nada, silencio total o al menos eso le pareció. Nate seguía en el FBI, solo que le habían dado "vacaciones" o mejor dicho un descanso, así que se la pasaba esos días de vago en casa. Nate y Claire eran novios aún, no se habían casado pero convivían desde hace más de un año y eso era prácticamente un matrimonio. Aunque al principio había estado confundida con sus sentimientos ahora no dudaba para nada que lo amaba con todo el corazón. No olvidaba aquellos días después del disparo de Esther en que estuvo en el hospital entre la vida y la muerte, fue él quien estuvo a su lado y quien la ayudó en su recuperación también. Él jamás se había apartado, había demostrado que era capaz de todo por ella, ¿cómo no amar a un hombre así? El recuerdo de Alex seguía presente en su corazón y mente, pero era eso, solo un recuerdo. Y ella no podía seguir aferrándose a alguien que ya no estaba, tenía que vivir. Alex lo hubiera querido así. Por eso se olvidó de todo y se entregó al amor que Nathaniel le daba. Y si, era maravilloso.

- Estoy aquí - lo escuchó decir desde la cocina. Claire caminó hacia allá, él apenas estaba preparando el desayuno - ¿quieres algo amor? ¿O vas a descansar?

- No tengo sueño, no después de lo de anoche.

- Ajá, que tal noche la de anoche. Y eso que yo no te hice nada, ¿has tenido acción sin mi acaso? - dijo fingiendo celos. Ella sonrió y se sentó en la mesa - ¿Huevos revueltos?

- Si por favor.

- Bien - él terminó de freír, la verdad estaba agotada pero quería pasar un rato con él, tenía algo importante que contarle.

- ¿Y qué tal Matt? ¿Ya te llamó para que regreses de tus vacaciones?

- ¿Me estás echando de la casa? - bromeó el.

- Claro que no, solo quiero saber.

- En dos semanas, así que gozame cielo - ella rió. Mientras el huevo se freía el agente se acercó a darle un beso.

- ¿Cómo está él?

- Bien, le va de maravilla. A toda la unidad en realidad.

- Me alegro, es un buen tipo - cuando pasó toda esa locura del caso Silas y Nate volvió al trabajo fue Matt asignado como su jefe, y la verdad es que era un gran jefe. Hasta le dio algo de pena saber que aún extrañaba a Candice, pero se alegró de ver como lograba rehacer su vida y el amor en otra persona. Incluso actualmente el agente Bomer y la jefa de policía Accola trabajaban juntos en varios casos, tenían en apoyo uno del otro cuando era necesario resolver algún problema.

- ¿Y que tal la jefa Candy Candy?

- Ahí... embarazada.

- ¿Es en serio?

- No puede comer nada, vive vomitando. No ha comprado tampones en varias semanas y ya le tocaba.

- Espera, ¿cómo sabes que no ha comprado tampones y cuando es su periodo?

- Fácil, siempre le dice a su asistente que lo haga y siempre la veo cuando sale "sigilosamente" a hacerlo, además que cuando le viene se pone re histérica y princesa, ahora nada. Es un mar de vómitos.

- ¿Entonces es confirmado?

- Claro que si.

- Me alegra, Joseph debe estar saltando de un pie ¿Eso quiere decir que seremos tíos?

- Supongo que si - Nate sirvió los huevos y se sentó frente a ella. Claire lo miraba tratando de contener la sonrisa, él notó que algo estaba pasando y tomó su mano.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

- Anoche capturé a Vaughn. Al fin voy a hacer justicia para Alex.

- Vaya - ambos sonrieron, Nate apretó su mano y la besó - No sabes cuanto me alegra eso - era verdad, Claire no iba a poder estar tranquila nunca si no podía tras las rejas al asesino de su esposo. Ahora si las cosas iban a cambiar, sería como cerrar definitivamente un círculo. Y se alegraba mucho por eso, verla feliz lo alegraba también. Así que decidió que ya era la hora. Esa noche tenía que invitarla a cenar para poder darle el anillo que había comprado hace varios meses desde que decidió por aquello. La amaba mucho, era capaz de todo por ella. La admiraba por su inteligencia y humor, pero amaba a esa mujer que a veces podía ser muy sensible, que lo amaba con el corazón y solo pedía a cambio que la amaran y nada más. Le pediría matrimonio, tenía nervios y temor de que ella le diga que quizá era mejor dejar eso para más adelante. Pero no, se olvidó del miedo. Antes de empezar a comer el desayuno se acercó para darle un beso a la futura señora Buzolic, estaba decidido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meses después<strong>_

Joseph estaba nervioso. Aunque no tendría por qué, no es que Candice se fuera a fugar o algo, es que sinceramente no había imaginado que llegaría el día en que esté en esa situación. La boda era sencilla e íntima, solo amigos cercanos y familiares. Por supuesto que ahí estaban Claire y Nate, quienes hace poco anunciaron su compromiso y Claire amenazó en robarse el bouquet de la novia "solo para asegurarme". También estaban por ahí Lauren y Matt, este último con su nueva novia con quien Candice se llevaba bien. Habían decidido casarse a los pocos días de enterarse que iban a ser padres. Total, si ya vivían juntos lo mejor era formalizar todo para que el niño no tenga ningún problema. Y aunque muchos sugirieron que esperaran que el bebé nazca y que Candice recupere su figura para la boda ella insistió en casarse con vientre. Dijo que sería como si los tres estuvieran jurando estar juntos por siempre y claro que Joseph estuvo de acuerdo. Superados los primeros tres meses de tortura clásicos en todo embarazo las cosas se pusieron mucho mejor.

Candice estaba hermosa, el embarazo le había sentado de maravilla. La notaba más radiante, feliz, como si estuviera en la etapa más plena de su vida, quizá sea verdad. Para ellos todo ese mundo era nuevo, recibían consejos y temían estar haciendo todo mal a pesar de lo minuciosos que eran. Y ahora la boda. El momento de jurarle al amor de su vida que estaría a su lado para siempre. Estaba en verdad muy emocionado, hasta temía ponerse a llorar.

- Joe - la voz de Michelle lo hizo pisar tierra nuevamente. La joven avanzó despacio hacia el altar donde él estaba ayudada por un bastón. Al fin había conseguido dejar la silla de ruedas y las muletas ya no eran necesarias. Aún tenía algunos problemas para caminar y por eso andaba con bastón, pero según los médicos se recuperaba favorablemente, así que pronto caminaría como antes, o al menos eso era lo que todos esperaban - me llamaron, dicen que Candy llega en unos minutos.

- Bien - contestó sonriendo. Esa tarde su hermana se veía hermosa. Ella se acercó un poco más, se notaba que estaba feliz y emocionada, casi tanto como él.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes?

- Nervios, pero ya pasará. Temo que se me trabe la lengua en plena ceremonia - ella soltó una risa. La boda se estaba celebrando en un hotel, habían separado el área de un jardín y la mayoría de gente andaba por ahí conversando, muy pocos estaban en sus sitios. Era prácticamente como si estuvieran los dos solos.

- Nada de eso, tienes que estar perfecto como siempre - Joseph tomó su mano. Tenía algo que decirle a Michelle.

- Te amo Michelle, lo sabes - ella sonrió y asintió - cuando te fuiste yo creí que iba a morir contigo. Me transformé en otro, me hice cruel... me hice un asesino. Lo negaba en mi mente, pero en el fondo sabía que por vengarte me estaba haciendo igual a ellos. Y sabía que tú no querrías algo así, que no querrías ver a tu hermano haciendo daño a otras personas usando tu nombre,

- No Joe, no digas eso. Yo no voy a juzgarte, lo sabes.

- Michelle, tú siempre fuiste la luz de mi vida, mi hermanita querida. Cuando te perdí a ti perdí todo deseo de ser una buena persona. Entonces llegó ella y yo... - Michelle le sonrió de esa forma dulce que él siempre había amado. Llevó temblorosa una mano a su mejilla y la acarició, como si su hermana pequeña quisiera consolar al hermano grande.

- Yo no tengo problemas en compartir el puesto de luz de tu vida con ella, Joseph. La amas y cuando los veo juntos soy feliz también. Ahora me darán un sobrino al que malcriar todo la vida - él rió. Michelle había dicho en la primera frase el resumen de todo. Antes de Candice su vida se había reducido solo a su hermana, luego llegó su bella policía y le dio un nuevo sentido a todo. Fue Candice quien lo sacó de las tinieblas con su amor, a ella y a su hijo iba a consagrar su vida tal como hizo con Michelle.

- Las dos y me pequeño serán los amores de mi vida.

- Y tú siempre serás el nuestro - Michelle se acercó a abrazarlo. Joseph la apretó fuerte contra su pecho. Todo fue por ella. Por Michelle fue capaz de entregarse a una venganza siniestra que lo alejó de quien era en verdad. Una fuerza tan poderosa como el amor a su hermano fue lo que lo condujo al mal y era increíble como un sentimiento tan puro podía degenerarse de esa manera. Pero fue también gracias a Michelle que conoció al amor de su vida Candice, porque de no ser por esa misión sus caminos no se hubieran cruzado de esa forma maravillosa ni el amor hubiera nacido. Quizá si no fuera por esa misión Candice seguiría de novia con Matt y ellos nunca hubieran sido nada. Si, quizá sería así. En medio de la tragedia siempre puede existir algo de luz, y justamente esa luz había sido Candice cuando llegó a Mystic Falls. Él que había sido solo un monstruo frío preocupado por subir en la organización, por fingir que traficaba, por planear muerte y destrucción para sus enemigos, él a quien no le importó arriesgar todo de pronto esa hermosa rubia se cruzó en su camino para cambiarle la vida. Lo hizo alejarse poco a poco de esas ideas terribles de venganza, lo hizo recapacitar, lo hizo preocuparse por otras personas. Lo hizo sentir.

Y era esa luz quien se acercaba ahora sonriente por en medio de las columnas de asientos con un vestido de novia y un hermoso vientre. Todos ya estaban en su sitio, Michelle se había quedado cerca al altar como madrina que sería. Ahí iba ella a su encuentro, la mujer de su vida, la que llevaba a su hijo. El corazón se le aceleró y sintió hasta deseos de llorar de felicidad. Si, felicidad, aquella que creyó no iba a volver a sentir nunca cuando Michelle se fue. Pero Michelle había vuelto, y así como fue el amor por ella y su deseo de venganza lo que lo trastornó fue el amor de Candice lo que lo hizo volver. Quizá el amor era la clave de todo siempre.

Tomó la suave mano de Candice cuando llegó al altar. Se sonrieron. Ella estaba hermosa, radiante. Su luz, su amor. Si, el amor siempre sería la clave de todo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AGRADECIMIENTO<br>**

Empecé a escribir esta historia en mayo de 2013. Si, más de dos años aunque usted no lo crea. No tenía la intención de demorarme tanto en terminarla, siempre la planee como una historia corta aunque se fue extendiendo ya que bueno... ya saben, me gusta entrar en detalles. Hay personas que la han seguido desde que la publiqué en ese fecha, por estos lares ya empecé a publicarla más tarde. A todas las personas que la han seguido de principio a fin, que renegaron, sufrieron, se indignaron, rieron y lloraron de emoción... pues eso, gracias por haberme apoyado a llegar hasta aquí, hubo un tiempo en que pensé en abandonarla, pero finalmente acá la tenemos, no me gusta dejar nada inconcluso =)

El personaje principal de la historia siempre fue Joseph. Fue él quien planeó vengar a Michelle y que armó todo el caso y las tragedias que llegaron con este. Vimos en un inicio a un Joseph solo preocupado con su venganza y poco a poco como el amor de Candice lo hizo cambiar para finalmente regresar del todo con el despertar de Michelle. Espero les haya gustado la forma en que se presentó a ambos personajes, Candice y Joseph quienes fueron la pareja principal de la historia, y claro, tenemos a Michelle quien apareció consciente muy poco pero de quien siempre supimos su historia.

Por otro lado tenemos a Claire y Nate, ella con un pasado triste y miedos, pero siempre alegre y sarcástica, él en su onda siguiéndole la cuerda, pero fuerte y paciente para curar sus heridas, lo re ame

Ahora repito mis agradecimientos, yo sé que a veces hago perder la paciencia a veces a la gente XD pero se hace lo que se puede, hacer maldades en las historias está en mi sangre y no lo puedo evitar. Gracias por haber seguido la historia, y si te gusta como escribo y mi estilo me gustaría mucho que también puedas pasarte por mis demás historias que estoy segura también disfrutarás :D


End file.
